El camino del Asesino
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: Tras un error los Guardianes se han separado, Po sigue siendo el maestro del palacio de Jade, los Guardianes entrenan por su cuenta, pero uno de ellos se ha unido a un credo de asesinos dispuestos a eliminar al Emperador
1. Chapter 1

**__**Capítulo 1.- Una Asesina**__**

Todo empezó en un campo, el cielo estaba despejado por el choque de dos grandes poderes, el suelo estaba húmedo, las rocas al igual que las plantas que estaban rodeándolos a todos estaban quemadas, todo era un campo destruido y quemado, los presentes era Tigresa, Po el Guerrero Dragón tirado en el suelo y herido, ya no tenía fuerza para moverse, su cuerpo estaba totalmente herido, sus huesos parecían que se iban a romper, estaba muy molesto, a su lado estaba Hinata la Guerrera Fénix-

Hinata, era una tigresa blanca con ojos verde esmeralda, sus marcas en los párpados parecía maquillaje, en su frente tenía una marca negra en forma triangular, con otras cuatro marcas a su alrededor, usaba una camisa roja de bordes amarillos no un relieve de flamas en el pecho y estomago, tenía una cinta amarilla, un pantalón negro con tobilleras doradas y muñequeras de vendas amarillas, en el cuello tenía un collar pegado a su cuello de tipo metálico con una gema roja y brillante como Rubí en forma de una águila abriendo las alas, ella tanto como Tigresa parecían asustadas-

¿Por que? ¿Porque no quisiste escucharme? -dijo Hinata llorando un poco- te pedí que te detuvieras y no lo hiciste ¿porque? -se escucho un rayo sonar con fuerza, frente a ella estaba un lobo, un lobo con la cara blanca, el pelo de la cabeza negro, tenía ese pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran de un café claro, tenía puesta una camisa negra de borde azul con una playera negra de manga larga debajo, tenía una gabardina blanca con una bufanda en su cuello, usaba una cinta azul oscura en la cintura con los extremos sujetados en un nudo en su lado izquierdo donde tenía la funda de una espada, usaba un pantalón negro con cintas azules en los tobillos y muñecas, el lobo estaba herido, cansado, y parecía que no podría mantenerse en pie mucho tiempo- contéstame...por favor Izanamy...

Izanamy...-dijo Tigresa sorprendida- di algo...¿por qué? ¿Por que los atacaste a todos...? -Izanamy solo respiraba agitado, vio a los lados, a su derecha estaba Byakun, un Tigre blanco de ojos azules oscuros, sus marcas parecían normales en el cuerpo pero en la cabeza parecía que tenía una marca en forma de rayo, sus marcas eran negras un poco azuladas, a su izquierda estaba un lobo blanco y negro como el pero el pelo de su cara y nariz era negro, era James, junto a él estaba su hermanastra Boa, una serpiente blanca de ojos verdes-

Tú solo venciste a los Guardianes -dijo Hinata asustada y llorando-

 _ _Sorpréndete ¿verdad?__ -pensó Izanamy confundido- __Yo estaba parado después de una gran lucha, había enfrentado a los Guardianes, a Byakun el Guerrero Tigre blanco, a James el Guerrero Tortuga negra, a Boa la Guerrera Serpiente y compañera de James y a Po el Guerrero Dragón__ -los rayos siguieron sonando mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza- __No sé cómo llegó a pasar esto...solo se...que estaba peleando...por mi amada...por mi amada Hinata__

Hinata...yo no sé...qué pasó...-dijo Izanamy asustado de sí mismo- la verdad no sé que hice mal...yo -se acercó un poco-

¡No te acerques! -Hinata le gritó llorando un poco e Izanamy sorprendió- si te acercas te prometo...que no tendré piedad...esto no te lo perdonaré...volviste a perder el control...por nada

Hinata...no fue mi intención...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido- yo no quería que las cosas se salieran de control, tienes que creerme

¡No quiero escucharte! -Hinata gritó llorando, liberó fuego de su cuerpo e Izanamy se alejó de un salto- vete...vete...vete quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas...tu...me das miedo...-Izanamy se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso, jamás pensó que le daría miedo a Hinata- vete...solo vete

-Izanamy no dijo nada más, solo vio el miedo en los ojos esmeralda de Hinata, vio a Tigresa la cual lo veía d la misma forma, la misma forma que veían a Tigresa de niña, Tigresa jamás pensó que vería a alguien más de esa forma-

 _ _Un monstruo...__ -fue todo lo que pensó Tigresa al ver al lobo híbrido, si él era un híbrido entre lobo y tigre, Izanamy no dijo nada más solo se fue corriendo en medio de la lluvia sin dejar que lo vieran a los ojos, no sabía si lo qué surcaba sus mejillas eran lágrimas o solo agua pero no le importo-

 ** _ _ **Dos meses después-**__**

Dos meses, habían pasado dos meses desde esa pelea había acabado, dos meses sin saber de Izanamy y de que todos los Guardianes habían sido lastimados, Po estaba en el palacio de Jade sujetando su báculo de algún mineral brillante, estaba serio viendo al amanecer empezando otro nuevo día como sus labores-

Hora de trabajar -dijo Po calmado, se dio la vuelta y fue de camino a la zona de los dormitorios- ya es hora de despertar amigos -las puertas se abrieron revelando a los Cinco furiosos, todos tenían expresiones de cansancio todavía, sus cuerpos les pedían más descanso desde que Po había sido el que los entrenaba- oigan ¿por que se van así muchachos?

Po aún estamos un poco cansados ¿podemos dormir hasta más tarde? -dijo Mono cansado-

Yo también estoy de acuerdo -dijo Grulla calmado- apenas puedo ponerme de pie

Yo igual siento que mi verde pasara a ser marrón del cansancio -dijo Mantis cansado y bostezo con fuerza-

Que gran boca para alguien tan pequeño -dijo Víbora sonriendo, los demás asintieron riendo un poco- pero en verdad Po tenemos mucho sueño

Ya dejen de quejarse como maestro del Kung fu debemos estar bien entrenados -dijo Tigresa molesta- ya debemos ir a entrenar sin importar que

Saben que creo que es hora de que tengan un descanso -dijo Po calmado y Tigresa la vio sorprendida- bueno si los hago entrenar cansados se cansaran más rápido y no podrán pelear cuando sea el momento adecuado

¿Estás seguro? -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Claro tómense medio día para relajarse y luego retomamos el entrenamiento -dijo Po sonriendo-

¡Que bien! ¡Gracias! -cuatro de cinco gritaron sonriendo y se metieron a sus cuartos para dormir, Tigresa fue la única que no había entrado a descansar-

¿Qué pasa no vas a dormir? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si me lo permites quisiera...una lección privada -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada un poco-

Oh...ya veo...si yo..ajá vayamos a mi oficina a tratar ese asunto -dijo Po nervioso y levemente sonrojado, Tigresa se acercó por su espalda, lo abrazo pasando los brazos por su pecho y le dio un beso en la mejilla- hoy estás muy tierna...

Porque estoy enamorada y mi novio me dio un poco de tiempo a solas con el -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- vamos a aprovechar el tiempo a solas

¡Tigresa está vez no grites por favor! -se escucho la voz de Mantis-

Si por favor no nos dejarás dormir -dijo Grulla medio dormido-

¡Lo mejor es que no hagan tanto ruido y luego que sueltes una bola de fuego por el final! -gritó Mono riendo un poco, Tigresa solo gruño molesta mientras Po sonreía de forma nerviosa-

No les hagas caso -dijo Po sonriendo- pero no estaría mal que te contuvieras un poco al momento de gritar -Tigresa solo entrecerró los ojos un poco molesta, Po por su parte solo podía reír del miedo y desear que todo saliera bien, mientras tanto en el palacio de los Guardianes Byakun estaba notando como los demás iban mejorando en su entrenamiento, James y Boa estaban practicando sus elementos en algunas técnicas, la única que no estaba haciendo nada era Hinata la cual estaba viendo al pato algo aburrido-

¿Por que no estás entrenando? -dijo Byakun calmado- jamás descansas siempre entrenas

Ah...bueno hoy no quise salir a entrenar, me siento un poco extraña el día de hoy -dijo Hinata calmada viendo al cielo-

No me sorprende, tu siempre eres extraña -dijo Byakun sonriendo- eres como un bicho raro -Byakun se reía pero su gesto de risa cambio por uno de dolor- ooooooouuuuuu -bajo la mirada viendo que Hinata le había dado un golpe justo entre las piernas- golpe bajo...-Byakun cayó al suelo acostado de lado, Hinata solo se reía un poco- si claro búrlate de mi dolor...

Vamos ¿pueden pasar ni un solo día sin intentar matarse el uno al otro? -dijo Boa calmada-

Vamos ¿que tiene de bueno tener una gallina y no romper unos cuantos huevos? -dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa burlona, James solo se puso nervioso y se cubrió su zona íntima con las manos-

Hay que feo, estás enferma...de verdad -dijo James sorprendido- por cierto ¿por que no quieres entrenar? También tardaste un poco al levantarte

¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás enferma? -dijo Boa ligeramente preocupada-

No, no tengo nada, solo que siento que algo está por pasar -dijo Hinata calmada-

¿No estarás...pensando...en el? -dijo Byakun sonriendo un poco, Hinata le dio una mirada algo sería pero Byakun mantuvo su sonrisa- ya pasaron dos meses

Y no volvió a casa -dijo Hinata molesta- pero también tuve la culpa por insultarlo, por tenerle miedo a es poder que salió de el era negro y malvado

Bueno a decir verdad no sabemos qué pasó con el exactamente -dijo Boa calmada- perdió el control por un momento pero no sabemos porque, cuando despertó ya era normal

Si pero aún así perdió el control y no pudimos detenerlo, no se si puedo confiar en el -dijo Hinata molesta- además no ha vuelto, eso es más que obvio que ya no quiere volver a este lugar

Vamos no pienses así de seguro debe estar en todo lado pensando que hacer con su vida -dijo James sonriendo, Hinata solo suspiro y se quedo sentada viendo al cielo-

En algún lugar de China, Izanamy estaba caminando cerca de las montañas, él estaba solo, caminaba por un tiempo buscando algo nuevo para su vida estaba usando una capucha negra sobre todo su cuerpo cubriendo hasta su cabeza, había dejado su hogar y a sus amigos y compañeros, todo para tener una razón de como controlar su poder oscuro, estaba en lo que parecían unas grutas ocultas en medio de la montaña, estaba solo y desértico, dio un paso por error y cayó deslizándose por una pendiente, siguió deslizándose hasta que quedó de rodillas, vio a los lados notando que estar rodeado de rocas, parecía que la única forma de salir era trepando o corriendo por el camino frente a él-

Maldicion -dijo Izanamy algo molesto, camino un poco con calma, siguió caminando por un rato más hasta que escucho un movimiento a su derecha, se escucho cómo algo se movió de forma brusca, se giró y vio a los lados, movió su capucha mostrando una espada de mango azul con guardia de plata, sujeto el mango de la espada y espero un momento, tratando de escuchar algún movimiento pero no hubo nada, soltó la espada y siguió caminando un poco, detrás de él entre las rocas que estaban encima de él estaba una figura usando un traje negro completamente con una capucha de bordes negros, tenía protección en las manos hecho de vendas de color rojas, vendas en sus manos cómo si fueran guantes rojos, tenía una cinta roja en la cintura con listones atados en su lado derecho, también usaba un pantalón negro ajustado al cuerpo, todo su conjunto le cubría todo el cuerpo y cara dejando ver que tenía un hocico largo y de pelo blanco-

¿Dónde estoy? -dijo Izanamy confundido, siguió caminando un momento hasta que la figura lo estaba siguiendo desde una distancia un tanto alejada, Izanamy estaba calmado tratando de escucharon poco-

Ahora es mi oportunidad -dijo la figura sería, salgo desde dónde estaba, pasó la mano por su espalda tomando una espada China de mango rojo y guardia dorada, la hija brillo de un color blanco y la figura lanzó un corte vertical, Izanamy se dio la vuelta sacando su espada de forma horizontal y detuvo el ataque con dificultad, el choque entre ambos hizo que se liberará un brillo de color plateado entre los dos, los dos saltaron y se quedaron en guardia- largo

¿Quién eres? -dijo Izanamy serio, sujeto la espada con sus dos manos, la puso de forma horizontal frente a su cara- China

Japonés -dijo la figura resultando ser una hembra, la hembra tenía su espada frente a su pecho apuntando a Izanamy, Izanamy notó que la hembra en verdad tenía intenciones de matarlo- mejor te mato

Lo siento pero no voy a dejar que me mates -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos avanzaron lanzando un corte en diagonal, las espadas chocaron, la hembra grito y vio lanzando un corte horizontal soltando una onda de energía plateada, Izanamy salto esquivando el ataque pero su capucha se llevó un corte ligero, avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical, la hembra levanto la espada bloqueando sobre su cabeza, lo empujo se giró y le dio una patada en el estomago, Izanamy se quejó y cayó de rodillas mientras era arrastrado por la fuerza, la hembra avanzó estirando su brazo con la espada lanzando un golpe directo, Izanamy se sorprendido y colocó la espada frente a él dejando que la hoja recibiera el impacto por el, lo empujó con fuerza un poco dejando los pies enterrados en el suelo, la hembra grito y le dio un golpe en el mentón, Izanamy se quejó, la hembra se giró y lanzó una patada de talon, pero Izanamy la detuvo con su brazo derecho cambiando de mano la espada, con su mano izquierda lanzó un corte vertical y la hembra salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, la hembra solo vio cómo en una roca apareció una cortada por el ataque-

 _ _Es muy fuerte, logró dejar una proyección en esa roca__ -pensó la hembra sorprendida, se puso en guardia y Izanamy se quedó quieto, los dos gritaron y avanzaron lanzando un golpe vertical, las espadas chocaron y los dos lanzaron un corte vertical dejando que sus espadas chocarán, los dos lanzaron un corte vertical, Izanamy giró y lanzando un corte horizontal chocando su espada con la de la hembra, la empujo con algo de fuerza, la hembra grupo y en su mano izquierda apareció una daga hecha de energía, pequeña cómo una aguja larga y delgada, trato de golpear a Izanamy en la cara pero Izanamy movió la cabeza a la derecha y lanzó un corte en diagonal pero la hembra levanto su espada deteniendo el ataque con su espada, se giró y lanzó un corte con su espada, Izanamy le dio un golpe al brazo y la hembra lanzó un golpe directo con su daga pero Izanamy le sujeto el brazo con su mano, los dos quedaron en un forcejeo-

Vaya no lo haces nada mal japonés -dijo la hembra sonriendo, Izanamy se sorprendió, su tono era calmado, noble y poco profundo, digno de una dama- nada mal

Lo mismo digo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos bajaron la mirada para ver que la espada de la hembra estaba apuntando por debajo al corazón de Izanamy, mientras la espada de Izanamy estaba apuntando al abdomen de la hembra cerca de una arteria- te diré un secreto no sé quién eres, no se que este lugar pero no soy tu enemigo

Ahora es mi turno -dijo la hembra sería, los dos seguían en su forcejeo tratando de no matarse entre si- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Estás con los Tigres de Zhang Yong? ¿Trabajas para Gao Feng?

No trabajo para nadie, soy un simple guerrero ahora -dijo Izanamy calmado- soy un samurai sin un Maestro, no tengo a quien servir -Izanamy tenía una mirada de serenidad mientras la hembra levanto levemente la cabeza viéndolo a los ojos-

Te creo -dijo la hembra calmada y retiro sus armas dejando a Izanamy calmado- Mi nombre es Shao Jun -se quitó la capucha mostrando a una loca de pelo blanco en su cara, ojos color azul claro, en la cabeza tenía el pelo de color rojo oscuro, de tipo largo atado en una coleta estilo chino- estás son las grutas de Mai Jishan

¿Que eres? -dijo Izanamy confundido- tu ropa parece que la usas para pelear oculta

Soy una asesina, entrenada para matara entre las sombras -dijo Shao Jun calmada- y tu ya te debes ir Guerrero

Me llamo Izanamy Shiba -dijo calmado- y digamos que no sé cómo salir de aquí -Shao Jun lo vio un poco curiosa y levanto una ceja- está bien no sé cómo salir ni siquiera sé cómo entre -Izanamy guardó su espada y lo pensó un momento- mencionaste a los tigres de Zhang Yong ¿verdad? -Shao Jun asintió calmada- hace una hora pase por una pequeña aldea dónde un grupo de habitantes habían sido saqueados, personas asesinadas, mandatos fuera de lugar

Si ellos son así, son un grupo de bandidos que solo buscan llenar sus bolsillos y dominar al débil incluso manipulan al estupido emperador y a su hija estupida -dijo Shao Jun algo molesta-

Si son un cuarteto de estupidos, el emperador estupido, la madre estupida, la hija estupida y el mayordomo estupido que estúpidamente sirve te de forma estupida, en una vajilla estupida -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Shao Jun soltó una leve risa y asintió- te diré esto, yo no trabajo para eso pero tampoco me quiero quedar de brazos cruzados esperando ver como le roban a los demás, ¿quieres un poco de ayuda?

Si pero yo asesino entre las sombras -dijo Shao Jun calmada- ¿sabes hacer eso?

Si soy sigiloso cosa que a ti te falta un poco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Shao Jun solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo- este lugar hace mucho eco, las ondas sonoras son intensificadas por las paredes de granito pude escuchar tu respiración, el movimiento de tus patas y el latir de tu corazón -Shao Jun se quedó sorprendida por lo que le dijo, sus habilidades eran sorprendentes-

Está bien eso es impresionante pero ¿como se que dices la verdad? -dijo Shao Jun molesta-

Creo que tengo motivos para que creas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero eso no importa de momento, solo quiero salir de aquí, te prometo que no te haré nada malo, lo juro por mi honor

Está bien, se ve que eres un Guerrero que conoce el honor -dijo Shao Jun calmada- mi Shifu me contaba sobre ustedes, los samurais, Guerreros honorables que asesinan de manera violenta, pero mi método es más silencioso, dejó que me acompañes para que puedas salir de aquí pero yo todavía tengo una misión importante -Shao Jun extendió la mano derecha e Izanamy la estrechó calmado- vamos tenemos sacarte de aquí Izanamy Shiba

Entendido Shao Jun -dijo Izanamy calmado- tu muéstrame yo te sigo para salir de esta cueva

Veamos si puedes seguirme el paso -dijo Shao Jun sonriendo, Izanamy asintió sonriendo, ella se dio la vuelta y avanzó corriendo, Izanamy la siguió, los dos estaban corriendo a dos patas, Sharon avanzó más rápido e Izanamy la imito, ella solo sonrió y luego siguió a cuatro patas e Izanamy la imito, los dos estaban corriendo a cuatro patas por el campo, siguieron así hasta que Shao Jun llegó a una zona donde el camino se había perdido, a su derecha solo había rocas, a su izquierda empezaba un agujero donde había solo había un río-

Veamos cómo le haces con esto -dijo Shao Jun sonriendo, Izanamy vio el lugar el camino separado con una caída libre de al menos treinta metros de alto, la separación media como unos diez metros, cosa que no podría cruzar saltando-

¿Que esperas que haga? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Novato -dijo Shao Jun sonriendo con burla, ella corrió al muro y salto solo para correr por el muro a dos patas sujetándose de la pared con su mano derecha, cuando llegó al otro extremo se dejó caer de pie- ¿qué tal? Veamos si puedes hacerlo

Oh vaya es chica muy mala -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, el la omitió, solo corrió al muro y dio un salto para comenzar a correr en el muro a dos patas, cuando llegó al otro extremo se dejó caer de pie frente a ella-

Nada mal pero apenas estamos calentando -dijo Shao Jun sonriendo, siguieron corriendo por el camino, le dieron la vuelta al estanque notando que iban en sentido de U, cuando llegaron Izanamy notó como el estanque de abajo era hermoso, con agua cristalina y plantas cerca de él, los dos llegaron a un muro con un agujero en medio que parecía dos paredes de frente a la otra- ahora vamos a bajar como se debe -Shao Jun avanzó a los muros, abrió las piernas y colocó las patas en ambos lados, se dejó caer e Izanamy se acercó para verla- vamos no tengas miedo

Bien será como tu digas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, salto y quedo sujetado al muro, se dejó caer en la pared pero noto como la apertura comienzo a hacerse más y más grande, cuando se abrió el solo se impulsó de su lado izquierdo, quedó derrapando en un lado y se volvió q impulsar para llegar al otro extremo y derrapar clavando sus garras en la roca, cuando llegó al final cayo de rodillas dejando una grieta en el suelo-

Hmp..has de pesar mucho -dijo Shao Jun sonriendo- ¿qué pasa? ¿Ya no puedes continuar?

No, te estoy dando ventaja -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- vamos ¿que más tienes para mí?

Vaya que eres un ser bastante extraño -dijo Sharon Jun sonriendo- bien veamos si puedes seguirme el paso en esto -los dos corrieron por todo el canal de la cueva, siguieron así hasta que llegaron a una pared donde el río pasaba por un canal- veamos si sabes nadar -Shao Jun se acercó al agua y se lanzó-

No me quedaré atrás -dijo Izanamy calmado, se lanzó al agua y se dejó sumergir en el agua, los dos estaban nadando, estaban sumergidos en el río que al parecer era más profundo, Izanamy seguía a Sharon Jun pero después de un rato se comenzó a poner un poco rojo por contener la respiración, siguió apresurando el paso y abrió la boca un momento dejando que el aire se saliera, creo burbujas frente a él que trato de atraparlas con las manos y volverlas a meter a su boca, siguió nadando un poco más rápido y al final los dos salieron del agua-

Ok...eso no lo planeé...bien -dijo Shao Jun cansada, los dos salieron del agua, Izanamy se quitó la capucha un momento- creo que no medí bien el largo del río

Tu manera de moverte, tu manera de luchar, es algo que jamás había visto -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- eres como una especie de ninja o algo así

No, ustedes los ninjas pueden usar habilidades secretas pero nosotros los asesinos usamos trucos más modernos -dijo Shao Jun calmada- vamos está es la última parte del recorrido -ambos caminaron por la cueva notando que el río caí por una apertura, que en realidad era una cascada al final de la cueva- bien te presento mi hogar -Izanamy quedó sumamente sorprendido al ver a donde había llegado, estaba dentro de los terrenos de las montañas, pero dentro y frente a él estaba una aldea llena de animales usando trajes como los de la loba a su lado pero en color blancos con telas rojas, Shao Jun sonrió mostrándole la aldea, las casas eran variadas por los tamaños, había grupos de entrenamientos justo en el centro de la aldea, todos los animales estaban entrenando ya sea en combate a cuerpo o con armas-

Vaya que...grande e...increíble lugar -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ¿que es este lugar?

Mi hogar -dijo Shao Jun sonriendo- ahora el salto de fe

¿Saltó de fe? -dijo Izanamy confundido, Shao Jun solo salgo de cabeza hacia la cascada, Izanamy solo grito sorprendido viendo cómo Shao Jun extendió los brazos y se dejó caer con libertad al agua, Izanamy lo pensó un poco y vio que Shao Jun salió ilesa del agua- ¿Estas bien?

Vamos tienes que hacerlo, no tengas miedo -Sharon Jun gritó sonriendo desde la orilla de la cascada-

Debo estar loco para hacerlo...estoy loco -dijo Izanamy asustado, se lanzó desde la orilla y comenzó a caer en picada extendiendo los brazos, él siguió cayendo hasta que entro al agua con fuerza, Shao Jun sonrió y del agua salió Izanamy, camino a cuatro patas y se sacudió el cuerpo como un perro-

Vamos no estuvo tan mal -dijo Shao Jun sonriendo-

Fue doloroso -dijo Izanamy cansado- ¿que es este lugar?

Lo siento pero hasta que el maestro no te apruebe no te voy a decir nada más -dijo Shao Jun sonriendo- ah y por cierto -se giró y le clavo la punta de la aguja en el estomago- lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo

¿Que? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, comenzó a caminar un poco y cayó de rodillas al suelo- mi cuerpo...¿que me...hiciste? -se quejó y comenzó a ver todo borroso-

Solo te di un poco de sedante -dijo Shao Jun sonriendo- te quedarás dormido en poco tiempo -Izanamy se quejó y cayó dormido al suelo, Shao Jun solo se acercó un poco, más tarde Izanamy estaba moviéndose un poco, seguía moviéndose hasta que despertó y vio a los lados, estaba dentro de lo que parecía una cabaña, había una fogata encendida a su derecha, el suelo era de madera y techo también, escuchaba movimiento detrás de una puerta que estaba detrás de él, se trató de levantar pero su cuerpo se sentía extraño, siguió tratando de moverse pero su cuerpo estaba como sujetado-

¿Que está pasando? -dijo Izanamy confundido, la puerta se abrió revelando a Shao Jun- ¿que es lo que me estás haciendo? ¿Es algún juego?

Relájate, no te conozco lo suficiente como para confiar en ti -Shao Jun estaba sonriendo- por eso te ate y te quite la ropa -lo levanto y lo sentó, cuando Izanamy se dio cuenta estaba usando sólo su pantalón pero no tenía sus armas ni su ropa- vamos el gran maestro quiero hablar contigo -sus brazos estaban doblados hacia la espalda atados en las muñecas y su cuerpo también estaba atado, sus piernas era lo único que no estaba atado-

Está bien...me ganaste -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Shao Jun lo ayudó a pararse, la siguió caminando por la aldea donde se ganaba algunas miradas de los animales que estaban cerca, en su mayoría eran lobos, felinos, todos parecían delgados y rápidos, Izanamy siguió a Chao Jun hasta llegar a cabaña más grande de todas, cuando entraron parecía que el suelo estaba forrado de una tela blanca y frente a él estaba un panda algo grande con brazos musculosos, tenía panza con grandes brazos y el pecho marcado, tenía una barba negra, sus marcas en los ojos las tenía afiladas como las de un tigre, parecidas y sus ojos eran amarillos-

Gran maestro Pango -dijo Chat Jun sonriendo y se colocó de rodillas frente al panda, Izanamy solo estaba sorprendido viendo al panda gigante frente a él-

Joven alumna, es la primera vez que veo que traes a un macho frente a mi -dijo Pango serio- ¿donde lo encontraste? ¿Y porque lo trajiste ante mí?

Lo contaré en la cueva cerca de la entrada a la aldea, no sé si pueda ser nuestro enemigo o no pero él dice que no lo es -dijo Chao Jun calmada- Maestro creo que él puede ser de ayuda para evitar que China sea destruida

Joven Guerrero ¿quien eres? ¿Y de donde provienes? -dijo Pango serio-

Mi nombre es Izanamy Shiba -dijo serio- yo vengo de Japón en busca de una ayuda a mi terrible condición

¿Una enfermedad mortal? -dijo Pango serio-

No, es una maldicion, desde que nací cargo con la energía Elemental de la oscuridad y la luz en mi cuerpo, cuando estoy calmado la energía azul sale, cuando me enfado la energía oscura sale y pierdo el control -dijo Izanamy serio- hace meses lastime a una hembra que significa mucho para mí y sus amigos, pero logré controlarme, cuando menos me di cuenta ya me había detenido pero ella me tenía miedo, no quiero volverla a herir de esa manera quiero que esté a salvo y segura

Entiendo pero aún no estoy muy seguro de tus acciones así que Chao Jun llévalo fuera de la dale y dale sus armas -dijo Pango serio- no podemos tener a un macho que no sabe controlar su poder -Izanamy suspiró bajando las orejas, Chao Jun solo lo vio un momento sintiéndose mal por el, más tarde comenzó la noche y Chao Jun había llevado a Izanamy a una zona de las montañas un poco alejada de la aldea pero más cerca de la zona de ciudades-

Lamento que todo esto terminara así -dijo Chao Jun calmada-

No lo sientas -dijo Izanamy calmado colocándose su ropa- sé cómo terminarían las cosas, ya es el quinto al que pido ayuda, no se porque pensé que esto podría ser esto diferente

¿Realmente no sabes controlar tu poder oscuro? -dijo Chao Kun confundida-

No, pensé que lo había dominado por completo pero...perdí el control hace pocos días -dijo Izanamy molesto- cuando llegue a perder el control por completo no sé que me pueda pasar ni a los que me rodean -los dos estaban caminando hasta que llegaron a un camino cerca de una aldea rodeado de rocas y hierva- bien gracias por guiarme

Si lo siento pero el gran maestro no es de los que cambian de opinión tan rápido -dijo Chao Jun calmada- también no nos has dado una prueba de que podamos confiar en ti, todavía no sé si estás aliado a los Tigres o a los Templarios, pero de momento es mejor que te alejes de aquí

Como gustes -dijo Izanamy molesto, él siguió caminando mientras Chao Jun lo veía alejarse, en eso los dos escucharon algunos ruidos y algunos gritos, los dos se vieron un momento y corrieron hacia la fuente de donde provenían los gritos, en el campo abierto estaba un grupo de buey, sujetaron a una coneja del brazo la cual estaba cargando un bulto en sus brazos-

¡¿Que tienes aquí?! -gritó un buey molesto y le quitó el bulto de los brazos-

¡No, es mi bebe! -gritó la coneja asustada, el buy vio que si era un bebé-

Ja no sirves para nada esta cosa -solo le dio el bebé a su madre, otros dos buey estaban sujetando a un conejo y a un ganso revisando una carreta que habían traído, había un total de diez buey, estaba revisando la carreta tomando toda la comida y dinero que podían-

Son unos malditos -dijo Chao Jun molesta, ella se acercó corriendo y libero su daga mientras tomaba su espada con la mano libre, no dijo nada solo avanzó corriendo en medio de la oscuridad mientras Izanamy la seguía desde una parte alejada y se escondió en una roca para ver qué pasaba, Chao Jun solo se acercó corriendo entre las sombras, se ocultó entre algunas rocas, quedando detrás de un buey, ella subió a la roca y se impulsó cayendo encima del buey, le clavó la daga en el cuello y la espada fue directo a su espalda, los demás bandidos vieron a Chao Jun encima de su amigo, ella solo mostró la daga y la espada manchadas de sangre-

Dejen ir a estas personas -dijo Chao Jun molesta- les prometo que su muerte será rápida

Atrevida no no menos precies así -dijo uno de los bandidos molesto, uno de ellos tomo una espada y avanzó corriendo, sacó una lanza de su espalda y lanzó un golpe directo, Chao Jun solo salto esquivando el golpe, le dio un golpe vertical a la lanza con su espada y avanzó dándole un golpe al cuello con la daga, el bandido solo cayó al suelo muerto, dos bandidos tomaron una espada y avanzaron, el primer bandido lanzó un corte vertical pero Chao Jun solo le dio un golpe a la espada con la suya, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho, el segundo bandido lanzó un golpe directo con la espada, Chao Jun solo soltó su espada y atrapó la hoja de la espada entre sus manos en un aplauso, un tercer bandido lanzó una cuerda y sujeto a Chao Jun del cuello, la atrajo y la tiro al suelo dejando que se ahogara-

¡Capturenla! -gritó uno de los bandidos, un buey se colocó encima de ella y le sujetó los brazos, otro le sujetó las piernas mientras Chao Jun solo estaba forcejeando para tratar de liberarse-

Lo siento lobita pero ahora serás nuestra prisionera -dijo un buey sonriendo- tenemos a una asesina entre nosotros -Chao Jun solo se estaba quejando molesta, Izanamy solo salió de su escondite, avanzó corriendo y le dio un corte en la espalda a un buey en la espalda, el buey cayó al suelo e Izanamy le clavó la espada en el cuello, tomó la espada que tenía en las manos y se vio rodeado de cinco bandidos-

Vaya ha salido otro para que lo maten -dijo uno de los bandidos sonriendo, Izanamy solo se quedo de pie y se cruzó de espadas viendo a sus rivales, un bandido avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe con un hacha, Izanamy le dio un golpe al hacha con una espada, el hacha fue empujada e Izanamy le dio un corte horizontal en el pecho al bandido, el bandido solo cayó al suelo, dos bandidos rodearon a Izanamy y avanzaron, lanzaron un golpe directo con sus lanzas pero Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque, un bandido avanzó y lanzó un golpe en diagonal con la lanza, Izanamy le dio un corte al mango cortándolo por la mitad, se agachó y clavo la espada en el vientre del bandido, se levantó y le dio un corte en la espalda, el segundo bandido lanzó un golpe con la lanza de forma horizontal directo en sus pies, Izanamy saltó y le dio una patada a la lanza rompiéndola, avanzó y le dio un corte cruzado en el pecho al bandido dejando que cayera al suelo-

Izanamy solo avanzó corriendo pero uno de los bandidos sujeto a la coneja y apuntó su daga al cuello de la coneja, Izanamy solo sujeto la espada del bandido en su mano, lanzó la espada y la clavo en el hombro derecho del bandido, el bandido grito y soltó a la coneja y la daga, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un corte en la cara con su otra espada, tomó la daga y la lanzo cortando la cuerda que tenía sujeta a Chao Jun del cuello, avanzó corriendo y tomó la espada de Chao Jun en su mano, un bandido solo avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte con su espada y otro lanzó un golpe con su lanza, Izanamy le dio un golpe con su espada al hacha, se giró evitando el cuerpo del bandido, el segundo bandido avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe con su lanza, Izanamy se agachó esquivando el ataque, solo le dio un corte directo al cuerpo, se giró y le dio un corte en diagonal al cuerpo dejando una gran cortada en su pecho, el bandido cayó muerto al suelo, Izanamy avanzó y le dio corte cruzado al primer bandido justo en el cuello-

Grrrr llévensela -dijo el líder de los bandidos molesto- o me haré cargo de este sujeto -de su cintura libero una espada de doble filo con mango dorado- ven y enfréntame Guerrero lobo

Veo que solo eres palabras -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, avanzó corriendo y el bandido lanzo un corte vertical, solo se escucho un golpe entre los metales e Izanamy cayó al otro extremo, pasó un mom negó y el buey cayó al suelo boca abajo, Izanamy solo se fue corriendo, dio un salto y lanzó las espadas al cuello de los bandidos, los bandidos cayeron al suelo muertos e Izanamy se acercó tomando su espada y corto las cuerdas de Chao Jun-

Bien hecho -dijo Chao Jun sonriendo- nada mal para un novato

¿Novato? Te salvé la cola -dijo Izanamy algo serio-

Por favor yo me hubiera soltado más rápido de lo que peleaste -dijo Chao Jun sonriendo-

Ya déjalo Cha Jun -Pango llegó por su cuenta, usaba un pantalón negro con una gabardina blanca de manga larga abierta del pecho- él ha mostrado su valor en esta pelea, también puedo sentir un gran poder muy salvaje en su interior, ha mostrado que es muy fuerte, bien haremos el trato contigo

¿Que trato? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Te entrenaremos para que puedas tener dominar tu poder oscuro pero a cambio hiero su te unas a nosotros como un Asesino del credo -dijo Pango serio-

Yo acepto -dijo Izanamy serio, más tarde esa noche Izanamy estaba reunido en el centro de la aldea con una gran fogata encendida, todos los animales que estaban entrenando ahí lo estaban rodeando y frente a él estaba Pango-

Izanamy Shiba ahora mismo te unirás a nuestras filas -dijo Pango serio- deberás cedernos tu lealtad a nosotros y solo a nosotros -Chao Jun se acercó con un traje blanco a Izanamy, Izanamy se lo colocó, era una gabardina blanca, de manga larga bordes ojos en el cuello, las mangas y la cola, la cola era tan larga que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, tenía una cinta roja en la cintura con un cinturón de plata con el símbolo de los asesinos, en las manos tenía grilletes de plata con el mismo símbolo con una hoja oculta en cada muñeca, tenía un pantalón negro con una cubierta en sus piernas y patas de cuero café-

Somos guerreros que sirven a la luz trabajando entre las sombras -dijo Pango serio, Izanamy solo se puso unos guantes negros sin dedos y guardo la espada en su funda- protegemos a China y al mundo entre las sombras, el juramento de nuestro credo se encuentran en estas palabras, actuamos entre las sombras para servir a la luz, somos asesinos -todos pusieron la mano en la zona del corazón-

Izanamy, todos los que estamos presentes enfrentamos la oscuridad desde la sombras, buscamos la libertad del hombre y de los animales honestos, nuestros ancestros nuestros padres y hermanos han peleado aquí mismo por la libertad -dijo Pango serio- yo te ofrezco la llave para unirte a nosotros ¿la tomaras?

La acepto -dijo Izanamy serio, tomó la capucha blanca y se la puso en la cabeza, se acercó y Chao Jun tomó un par de pinzas metalicas ardiendo en sus extremos, las coloco y presionó el dedo después del índice de la mano izquierda, Izanamy se quejó un poco y aguanto el dolor, lo dejaron e Izanamy suspiro-

Ahora acepta este credo -dijo Pango serio- Aunque otro hombres sigan ciegamente la verdad recuerda

¡Nada es verdad! -dijeron todos los presentes incluyendo a Izanamy-

Aunque otros hombres se dejen cortar por la ley y la moral -dijo Pango serio- recuerda

Todo está permitido -dijeron todos-

¡Nada es verdad todo está permitido! -dijeron todos serios-

Bien hoy tenemos a un nuevo hermano entre nosotros, y nuestra misión principal a partir de ahora será -dijo Pango serio- asesinar al Emperador de China y a todos los que sean sus aliados


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Nota.- Quiero Agradecerle a The murderous shadow por el boceto del lobo asesino, yo lo pinte y le edite lo demás, me gustaría saber sus comentarios de la historia y del dibujo.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2.- Un plan**_

En China apenas estaba comenzando la noche, mientras tanto en la oficina del emperador el mismo emperador estaba leyendo unos papeles, la puerta se abrió revelando a un leopardo hembra vestida como una sirvienta-

Su majestad el cargamento que encargó ha llegado con bien a la bahía -dijo la sirvienta calmada- los guardias comenzarán el traslado de la pólvora y llegaran en más o menos tres horas

Muy bien -dijo el emperador serio- pero dime Kujo, ¿mis compañeros políticos están ya reunidos?

Sí señor, ellos están en plena reunión -dijo Kujo calmada- ya les he servido el té que solicitaron solo faltaba su presencia

Iré de inmediato -dijo el emperador calmado, Kujo se retiró mientras el emperador estaba firmando unos papeles, afuera de las ventana de su oficina estaban Shao Jun e Izanamy observándolo-

Bien ¿cuál es el plan? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Tratar de entrar al palacio pero logré escuchar que dijo que había llegado un cargamento -dijo Shao Jun-

Dijo pólvora, dijo que había llegado por barco en tres horas la tendrá aquí -dijo Izanamy serio-

Pólvora...eso es algo demasiado peligroso ¿porque la traería aquí? -dijo Shao Jun sorprendida- espera...espera...mira se va -los dos vieron como el emperador estaba retirándose dejando todas las velas apagadas- es nuestra oportunidad

¿Lo vamos a matar? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

No, solo vamos a tratar de detener sus planes o al menos retrasarlos -dijo Shao Jun calmada- vamos hay que abrir la puerta -los dos sacaron sus hojas ocultas y las metieron en una ranura, las movieron un poco hasta que está se abrió y los dos entraron con cuidado-

No entiendo, si lo vamos a matar ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Tienes mucho que aprender mi joven padawan -dijo Shao Jun calmada, Izanamy solo movió las orejas confundido- mira no tiene sentido si matamos al emperador sin descubrir cuál es su plan o quiénes son sus aliados, él nos puede guiar al grupo conocido como los tigres, si encontramos a los tigres los iremos matando uno por uno, pero en el camino iremos deteniendo sus planes para conquistar China y mantener esclavos a muchos

Ahora lo veo -dijo Izanamy calmado- te seguiré sin dudar Shao Jun

Solo llámame Jun -dijo Shao Jun sonriendo, los dos asintieron y entraron a la oficina, vieron que en el escritorio había un montón de papeles, los dos estaban revisando cada papel pero Jun se enojó un poco y lo dejo- no puedo ver nada, no podemos encender las velas o nos verán los guardias

¿Qué tal esto? -dijo Izanamy calmado creando una bola de energía azul en su mano derecha, se iluminó un poco el lugar y pudieron ver los papeles- sirve como una lámpara momentánea

Bien pensado -dijo Jun calmada, trajeron los papeles y comenzaron a revisar, todos y cada uno tenían la firma del emperador más un sello en un extremo- interesante

Aquí hay uno más importante -dijo Izanamy calmado, en el papel había dibujos de lo que parecían ser dos lindas dibujadas juntas en un mapa, parecían planos de una vía- ¿qué representa esto?

Va desde el corazón de la ciudad hasta las fronteras -dijo Jun sería- parecía una vía de transporte o un camino

Quizás un mapa -dijo Izanamy calmado- mejor no le hagamos caso de momento busquemos sobre el cargamento o algo que tenga que ver con los tigres -siguieron revisando los papeles sin desordenarlos hasta que dieron con uno sobre un cargamento-

Lo tengo está en la bahía del sur eso está a tres horas en carruaje siete horas a pie -dijo Jun sería-

No si tenemos como llegar de forma rápida -dijo Izanamy serio- vámonos no debe tardar -los dos salieron por la ventana de nuevo y la cerraron, los dos corrieron al muro y treparon, solo subieron hasta la orilla y vieron a un guardia rinoceronte frente a un grupo de arbustos, los dos bajaron de un salto y se ocultaron entre los arbustos, siguieron caminando a cuatro patas casi con el pecho pegado al suelo, siguieron caminando así hasta que lograron salir de ahí y llegaron al muro del palacio, los dos sacaron sus garras y comenzaron a trepar, cuando pasaron el muro se fueron corriendo a cuatro patas hasta llegar a la ciudad imperial, los dos estaban en un callejón viendo a los pobladores pasar-

Parece que no logramos sacar mucho de esto -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Eso no importa lo que importa es saber qué hará con tanta pólvora -dijo Jun calmada- vamos tenemos que encontrar a los guardias, por suerte tengo la ruta trazada -los dos asintieron y se fueron caminando entre la gente- te daré un entrenamiento rápido, cuando estés entre multitudes muévete con ellas no en contra o llamaras la atención

Entendido -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos estaban caminando entre los animales de forma fluida sin llamar mucho la atención, solo siguieron caminando sin hacer o decir nada, siguieron así hasta que entraron a un callejón-

Bien hecho vamos estamos cerca de una salida -dijo Jun calmada, los dos se fueron corriendo, Jun vio una carreta dejada cerca de una pared, ella corrió y se subió a la carreta para acercarse al muro, trepó por el muro con sus dos patas traseras, sujeto la orilla de una ventana y luego corrió de lado llegando a una ventana sin cristal, ella solo se impulsó y subió trepando con las cuatro patas hasta llegar al muro, Jun en el tejado sonrío viendo a Izanamy el cual tenía la boca abierta- mejor cierra la boca o entraran las moscas

Eso fue sorprendente -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- déjame intentarlo -comenzó a correr hacia la carreta y trepó por el muro para llegar a la ventana, repitió lo mismo que Jun y llego al tejado con ella-

Nada mal novato vámonos -dijo Jun calmada, los dos se fueron corriendo por el tejado para llegar a las afueras del lado sur de la ciudad, cuando llegaron se toparon con un grupo de guardias en la entrada, no les hicieron caso y se fueron para adentrarse al bosque- bien estamos en el bosque ¿ahora como alcanzaremos a los guardias?

Eso déjamelo a mí -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se quitó la capucha un momento y se puso a cuatro patas, solo gruño un poco y su pelo se volvió blanco, estaba transformado en su Modo Guardián- listo vámonos

¿Qué te pasó? -dijo Jun confundida-

Me transforme en el Guerrero del sol -dijo Izanamy calmado- vamos súbete a mi espalda me iré corriendo lo más rápido que pueda, con mi energía llegaremos en pocas horas

Pero...es que...nunca...me he subido a la espalda de un hombre...-dijo Jun levemente sonrojada- me da vergüenza

No hay tiempo para vergüenza súbete -dijo Izanamy un poco irritado- vamos mujer tenemos trabajo que hacer -Jun aceptó y se subió a la espalda de Izanamy para abrazarlo pasando los brazos por su cuello- bien sujétate con fuerza -Izanamy gruñó y avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas dejando un rastro de energía dorada y azul, siguió corriendo por horas hasta que se detuvieron para ocultarse detrás de unos árboles- listo llegamos puedes bajarte ¿Jun? -se escucharon quejas y Jun cayó al suelo con ojos en espiral- ¿estás bien?

Si...eso creo...solo que estoy un poco...mareada -dijo Jun algo mareada-

Solo recuéstate y descansa -dijo Izanamy calmado, Izanamy se agachó y toco el suelo cerrando los ojos, pudo sentir diferentes energías en el campo, pudo ver a más de cinco metros un conejo recolectando algunas plantas, pudo sentir unas vibraciones y abrió los ojos- vamos a terreno más alto puedo sentir que se acercan en una carreta, tal vez caballos

¿Cómo lo sabes? -dijo Jun confundida-

Tú tienes tus secretos yo los míos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos subieron a un árbol y prestaron atención por un rato, Jun se colocó en una rama un poco más expuesta, como lo había dicho Izanamy iban dos rinocerontes en una carreta tirada por caballos negros, la carreta no tenía techo solo una caja donde iban varios barriles, iban un poco lento pasando por una curva, los dos saltaron y cayeron en la parte de arriba de la carreta, los dos se agacharon escondiendo su cuerpo entre los barriles y siguieron ocultos por un rato más-

Sabes me acabo de dar cuenta de algo...-dijo Izanamy calmado-

Dime -dijo Jun calmada-

Se supone que este cargamento será entregado al emperador ¿verdad? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Así es -dijo Jun calmada-

En su palacio -dijo Izanamy calmado y Jun asintió- ¿por qué seguimos está carreta si no vamos a robarla? Y más porque va a volver al palacio, ¿no hubiera sido más fácil esperar escondidos y luego ver por donde la entregaban? -Jun se quedó callada viendo a Izanamy sorprendida, estaba tratando de decir algo pero no pudo-

Por qué...porque...-dijo Jun sorprendida- por qué...hay ya cállate -dijo irritada e Izanamy solo sonrió, sintieron como la carreta cambio de dirección y se movió a la derecha- ¿qué pasa?

Cambio de rumbo pero...este no es rumbo que nosotros tomamos -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos levantaron sus cabeza y vieron cómo estaban llegando a un edificio de color rojo con un techo negro donde se podía ver que salía humo de una chimenea, los dos se quedaron ocultos un momento notando que había guardias gorilas, eran tres en total, los tres estaban armados con lanzas mientras custodiaban una puerta-

Algo inspección de rutina -dijo uno de los gorilas, la carreta se detuvo mientras un gorila se acercó a la carreta- ¿Cuál es la contraseña?

Nosotros solo seguimos las órdenes de nuestro líder, la esperanza está cerca cuando otros caen -dijo uno de los rinocerontes y el gorila asintió- el cargamento está completo lo trajimos en tiempo y forma -gorila paso una linterna por los barriles, estaba revisando entre cada uno pero no había nada fuera de lo normal-

Está limpio pasa -dijo el gorila que estaba revisando la carga, la carreta paso por la puerta pero ninguno de los gorilas noto que Jun e Izanamy estaban debajo de la carreta, la carreta paso por la puerta principal, Jun e Izanamy se soltaron y cayeron de espaldas al suelo, los rinocerontes escucharon caer algo y se dieron la vuelta pero no vieron nada, solo había un montón de cajas de maderas acumuladas en un rincón

¿Qué escuchaste? -dijo uno de los rinocerontes serio-

Nada parece que fue mi imaginación -dijo el rinoceronte serio, la carreta siguió por una segunda puerta pero esta puerta era amplia y muy grande, los dos suspiraron y salieron de su escondite viendo el edificio, hacia algo de calor dentro, los dos estaban revisando el lugar hasta que Jun notó un camino hecho de vigas de madera en la parte superior que conectaba con la siguiente habitación-

Necesitamos subir al tejado -dijo Jun sería, Izanamy se acercó a la orilla entre muro y muro, dio un leve golpe en la pared y logró sacar pequeñas rocas para escalar- ¿qué haces?

Hice está escalera para poder subir vamos no hay tiempo -dijo Izanamy serio, los dos treparon hasta llegar a una viga, Izanamy saltó a la siguiente para darle espacio a Jun para que pasara a la viga, le dio un leve golpe a la pared y deshizo las rocas para que se ocultaran, los dos saltaron de viga en viga hasta que llegaron a una ventana, los dos se sentaron y vieron que la carreta estaba siguiendo un camino, notaron como el camino estaba siendo revisado por soldados imperiales de China, abajo había un total de cinco guardias haciendo vigilancia en un pasadizo-

No podemos matarlos se dará a cuenta -dijo Jun sería- debemos crear una distracción -Izanamy solo se fijó como había antorchas encendidas alumbrando todo el lugar-

Déjamelo a mí tengo una idea -dijo Izanamy calmado, de la orilla de la ventana rompió una pequeña roca y la lanzó creando un leve sonido-

¿Qué fue eso? -dijo uno de los Guardias serio, el soldado camino hacia el otro lado de la habitación seguido por su compañero, los otros tres solo estaban hablando y se fueron dejando la puerta al descubierta, Izanamy comenzó a girar un poco su mano derecha creando una esfera azul de viento, la lanzó y está giro liberando un corriente de aire apagando las antorchas del cuarto- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Vamos -dijo Izanamy serio, los dos solo saltaron y cayeron rodando en el suelo, corrieron agachados y lograron esconderse gracias a la oscuridad y sus trajes, los dos pasaron por la puerta y siguieron el camino de la carreta, los dos notaron como el lugar daba paso a un pasillo que conectaba a una cueva, las paredes eran rocosas y no había nada de ladrillos, muros o demás, los dos permanecieron juntos notando como al frente estaban los tres guardias se estaban alejando usando una antorcha para iluminar solo su camino-

Bien es el momento de probar la nueva técnica -dijo Jun calmada- hay que usar la vista de águila -los dos asintieron y cerraron los ojos un momento, cuando los abrieron tenían los ojos amarillos y veían tres figuras de color azul al frente-

¡Vista de Águila! -dijeron los dos serios-

Bien los tengo tres al frente -dijo Jun seria-

Lo mejor es dejarlos inconscientes y esconderlos mientras duermen -dijo Izanamy serio, los dos avanzaron corriendo en medio de la oscuridad, los tres guardias estaban hablando pero por la espalda Jun e Izanamy sujetaron los guardias tapándoles la boca, Izanamy sujeto al guardia y le dio un golpe en la espalda haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento y lo dejo caer al suelo con cuidado sin hacer ruido, Jun solo le aplicó puntos de presión dejando al guardia dormido, los dos se ocultaron-

¿Verdad que tengo razón? -dijo el guardia sonriendo- ¿chicos? -se dio la vuelta notando que nadie lee contestaba lo único que escucho fueron gruñidos y termino siendo golpeado en la cara y cayó inconsciente, Izanamy y Jun terminaron el recorrido llegando a lo que parecía ser un almacén, había cajas y sacos en todos lados, la carreta estaba siguiendo su camino hasta que se detuvo, los guardias y los caballos solo se hicieron a un lado dejando que el emperador apareciera-

Buen trabajo a ambos -dijo el emperador serio- ahora váyanse -los animales asintieron y se fueron retirando, el emperador se acercó a uno de los barriles y lo abrió revelando la pólvora, Jun e Izanamy estaban escondidos detrás de unos sacos, el emperador tomo un poco en una botella y se lo llevó, se retiró por un pasadizo mientras Jun e Izanamy lo siguieron por otro camino, los dos siguieron al emperador viendo entre aperturas del muro, se detuvieron en una gran puerta con un marco en la parte de arriba los subieron la puerta y se ocultaron detrás de una columna notando como había ocho sillas en total en el centro de un escenario redondo-

¿Dónde estamos? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Creo que es la zona de reunión de los ocho tigres -dijo Jun sería, se escuchó cómo se abría una puerta y los dos se quedaron ocultos en las sombras- ahí vienen guarda silencio

Bienvenidos mis compañeros de la orden de los Ocho Tigres -dijo el emperador sonriendo viendo a siete animales, estaban un carnero de baja estatura con cuernos enrollados y se veía mayor de edad usaba un traje de color amarillo- Gao Feng bienvenido -vio al carnero frente a él-

Wei Bin mi mano derecha -frente al emperador estaba una cobra macho de piel color café oscura usando un sombrero ojo, bigotes negros largos y un traje en el cuerpo de color rojo- uno de mis mejores espías -la cobra asintió sonriendo-

Yu Dayong -dijo el emperador viendo a un elefante con el ojo derecho ciego por una gran cicatriz vertical en él, usaba un traje azul de manga larga con bordes dorados- un comerciante esclavista, gracias por mis nuevos lacayos en el palacio me han ayudado mucho

Siempre es bueno recibir su oro su majestad -dijo Dayong sonriendo- le aseguro que traeré a sus nuevas concubinas dentro de poco -los dos comenzaron a reír un poco mientras Jun solo se enojó y apretó el puño derecho-

Zhang yong mi viejo amigo -dijo el emperador sonriendo viendo a un león de melena rojiza un poco canosa y pelo amarillo claro, usaba un traje negro dorado, los dos se saludaron sonriendo un poco- me da gusto ver que aún sigues gozando de un poco de juventud

Y a mí me da gusto ver que estás en perfecta salud -dijo Zhang sonriendo-

Ma Yongcheng el carnicero -dijo el emperador sonriendo viendo a un cocodrilo de aspecto serio y maduro, tenía bigotes negros en los labios, usaba un traje negro y dorado- ¿cómo van los presos?

Ya no dan tanta lata desde que yo controlo la cárcel más grande China -dijo Ma serio-

Bueno y otro amigo más Qiu Ju -dijo el emperador sonriendo viendo a un tigre de bengala con los ojos color rubí, usaba un traje rojo y negro con un pantalón negro, Izanamy de verlo se sorprendió y sudo un poco-

 _Ese tigre...tiene un poder...sorprende...y no solo eso...todo su ser...huele a sangre...y muerte_ -pensó Izanamy sorprendido- _Es como si su crueldad...no tuviera fin ¿quiénes son estos tipos?_

Bien ya que estamos reunidos aquí le quiero dar la bienvenida a nuestro miembro más joven mi sobrino Jiangjin -ojo el emperador sonriendo viendo a un joven León de pelo amarillo claro con la melena apenas creciéndole en un mechón algo largo en su cabeza- bienvenido sobrino

El honor es todo mío tío Zhengde -dijo el joven León sonriendo- estoy listo para ser parte de esta gran orden

No tan rápido joven sobrino primero debemos estar todos juntos -los ocho pasaron a las sillas y se sentaron- bien quiero dar inicio a la orden de los Tigres como todos deben saber lord Shen quien murió hace meses por el Guerrero Dragón nos dejó la pólvora como una nueva y posible arma

Si pero esa supuesta pólvora solo fue usada para hacer un evento de luces -dijo Zhang serio- no creo que sirva de mucho para causar daño

Lamento contradecirte mi viejo amigo -dijo Zhengde calmado- verán gracias a las nuevas tecnologías hemos descubierto que la pólvora puede ser modificada para causar una gran explosión si se utiliza de la manera correcta observen una pequeña demostración mañana por la tarde

¿Por qué mañana por la tarde? -dijo Gao confundido-

Bueno, hemos tenido informes que un grupo de rebeldes se han juntado en secreto en zona cerca de la bahía, en la zona sur de la playa -dijo Zhengde serio- dicen que van a derrocarme para hacer una nación mejor -los siete animales se vieron entre ellos y luego vieron a Zhengde- tengo a un espía muy bueno llamado Scarge que ha estado siguiéndolo se hacen llamar asesinos -Izanamy y Jun se vieron sorprendidos- pero para mí solo son sujetos usando disfraces para atacar

No deberías subestimarlos -dijo Dayong serio- esos supuestos llamados asesinos han atacado mis barcos mercantes y han liberado mi mercancía, han destruido mis barcos y han asesinado a mis colaboradores, no he podido atrapar a ninguno con vida para interrogarlo desafortunamente termino matándolos -Jun se enojó un poco y apretó los puños pero Izanamy estaba serio escuchando todo-

Eso es lamentable -dijo Zhengde calmado- bueno mañana rastrearemos a esos sujetos, tenemos un poco de información de donde podrían ocultarse pero aún no está confirmada -los demás estaban serios mientras Qiu Ju estaba viendo al fondo de la habitación-

Disculpe su majestad creo que la información es importante y más si su plan termina con la captura de algunos asesinos -dijo Qiu serio- pero le tengo una sugerencia, ¿por qué no usar esa pólvora en los dos asesinos que están ocultos en este lugar? -Izanamy y Jun se asustaron y se pusieron tensos al escuchar eso-

¿Qué dijiste? ¿Hay asesinos aquí? -dijo Zhengde sorprendido-

¡Si ahí! -el tigre lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego negra, Jun e Izanamy saltaron a un lado, Izanamy a la derecha y Jun a la izquierda, los dos evitaron el contacto con el ataque pero el ataque termino explotando cubrieron la pared de fuego, Izanamy trepo por una columna y subió a una viga de roca viendo a Qiu el cual estaba sonriendo viéndolo, Jun por su lado estaba en una viga de rodillas viendo a los ocho sujetos en el lugar-

Vaya bien hecho señor Qiu has descubierto a dos ratas en nuestro local -dijo Zheng sonriendo- pero si es Jun la joven alumna del maestre Pango si no me equivoco

También seré la última cosa que veas en tu vida -dijo Jun sería-

No, me temo que a los dos no los podemos dejar irse así nada más -dijo Zhengde sonriendo- señor Qiu usted tenía razón, es hora de usar la pólvora -Zhengde tomó un poco de pólvora en su mano y la lanzó, Qiu solo lanzó un golpe creando una bola de fuego de puño, el ataque exploto cubriendo todo de humo, todo el lugar parecía que se estaba quemando mientras Izanamy y Jun estaba tosiendo saliendo del humo, se estaban ahogando sin poder ver por dónde ir-

Izanamy...no puedo...ver...pero creo que los ocho se están escapando...-dijo Jun tosiendo por el humo, Izanamy solo trato de cubrirse la boca y vio como los ocho se iban retirando-

Se escapan -dijo Izanamy serio-

¡No! -Jun grito y comenzó a toser- no podemos...dejar...que...-Izanamy tomó a Jun de la mano y activo su Vista de Águila, para ver por dónde ir, mientras tanto los ocho sujetos estaban pasando por un pasillo-

¿Los vas a dejar escapar? -dijo Ma serio- es nuestra oportunidad de matarlos

No, no los voy a dejar escapar, para atraer a un animal primero debes mostrarle que tienes lo que él quiere -dijo Zhengde sonriendo- para atraer a Pango a este lugar primero le vamos a mandar un mensaje con su querida alumna

Bien pensado -dijo Ma sonriendo, los demás fueron asintiendo dándole la razón-

Bien Qiu Ju activa la pólvora que está en el almacén D -dijo Zhengde sonriendo- si esa pólvora explota el edificio comenzará a caer y los dos quedarán atrapados -los ocho caminaron por el pasillo hasta que se toparon que había otro camino que conducía a la izquierda y otro a la derecha- Caballeros síganme por la izquierda Qiu solo activa la pólvora por la derecha y sal lo más rápido posible

Entendido su majestad -dijo Qiu Ju sonriendo, Izanamy y Jun estaban corriendo en medio de los pasillos de roca hasta que llegaron a los pasillos limpios para descansar y retomar el aliento-

Bien...estaremos bien...solo hay que retomar el…aliento...-dijo Izanamy respirando agitado, Jun se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo-

¡¿Por qué los dejaste huir?! ¡Esos sujetos planean matar a todo el credo! -gritó Jun molesta e Izanamy solo se sorprendió un poco pero se levantó- ¡Debemos salir de aquí y matarlos antes de que ellos nos maten!

¡Cálmate ya Jun! -Izanamy gritó molesto y Jun se sorprendió- tú misma lo dijiste, no tiene caso matarlos ahora si no sabemos que planean, lo mejor es salir de este lugar y advertirle a los que están en esa playa, el plan ha cambiado -Jun lo pero un momento y asintió molesta, en otro lado siete de los ocho tigres habían dejado el edificio, Qiu Ju había llegado al salón que le había dicho Zhengde notando que había muchos guardias-

Escuchen el emperador en persona me ha ordenado que vayan al centro del edificio tenemos a dos asesinos aquí, mátenlos es una orden -dijo Qiu serio, los guardias asintieron y se fueron dejando el lugar descubierto, Qiu Ju solo sonrió viendo la pólvora en el suelo, la pólvora estaba dentro de barriles y cajas, Izanamy y Jun se habían calmado mientras Jun solo apretaba los puños-

No puedo permitirlo...-dijo Jun molesta- no puedo dejar que maten al credo, no voy a dejar que maten a mi familia de nuevo -Izanamy estaba un poco confundido-

Trata de calmarte, debemos salir de aquí rápido -dijo Izanamy serio- vamos salgamos

Está bien -dijo Jun molesta, los dos regresaron al camino y se fueron corriendo a dos patas, los dos pasaron la puerta pero se toparon con más de veinte Guardias- maldición nos encontraron

No hay de otra tendremos que pelear -dijo Izanamy serio levantando los brazos para defenderse, Jun solo asintió y se quedó en guardia, un toro avanzó sujetando una lanza con sus dos manos, lanzó un corte vertical pero Izanamy se hizo a un lado, sacó la hoja oculta de su mano izquierda y la clavo en el cuello del toro, lo empujo un poco y sujeto el mango de la lanza, solo corrió y le dio un corte en el cuello a un león dejando que cayera desangrándose al suelo, Jun solo sacó su espada y se quedó guardia, un león corrió con una espada en sus manos, lanzó un corte en diagonal, Jun solo corrió y lanzó un corte horizontal dándole en el estómago dejando que el león cayera de rodillas sujetándose el estómago, Jun corrió y salto encima de él clavando la espada en su cuello dejando que cayera muerto, un toro tomo una hacha y lanzó un corte vertical, Jun tomó la espada del León con su cola y luego a su mano, cruzó ambas espadas deteniendo el golpe del toro-

Jun forcejeo con el toro haciendo que gruñera por la fuerza, Jun solo lo empujó con sus brazos y se acercó clavando la espada del León en el pecho justo en el centro, pero con su espada le dio un corte en el cuello cortándole la cabeza, Izanamy solo se hizo a un lado girando esquivando un corte vertical de un hacha, solo corrió a la pared trepando un poco, dio tres pasos en la pared y salto rodeando a un rinoceronte, sacó las hojas ocultas de sus manos y las clavo en la espalda de un rinoceronte tirándolo al suelo, solo le dio un golpe al rinoceronte justo en el cuello con su hoja oculta matándolo, Jun sujeto el brazo izquierdo de un rinoceronte que trato de atravesarla con su lanza, le sujetó la muñeca con la mano derecha y le dio un golpe al codo sacándole el brazo, el rinoceronte grito de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas y Jun le clavó la cuchilla de su hoja en el cuello, en otro lado del edificio, algunos guardias estaban cerrando las puertas colocando vigas de madera gruesas en las puertas, Qiu Ju estaba dejando que los guardias juntaran la pólvora, él la concentro en algunos lugares, había caminos hechos con la pólvora-

Bien vamos a hacer que este lugar arda -dijo Qiu Ju sonriendo, solo encendió una bola de fuego y la lanzó al fondo de la habitación, la bola de fuego le dio a unos barriles y estos se encendieron, la pólvora comenzó a reaccionar hasta que exploto, Qiu Ju solo sonrió y se comenzó a retirar del lugar, la pólvora fue quemándose haciendo explotar los barriles más cercanos, en algunas habitaciones los barriles explotaron ocasionando que el edificio comenzará quemarse poco a poco, Jun e Izanamy solo sintieron el lugar vibrar, Izanamy se giró y estiro ambos brazos clavando las hojas ocultas en los cuellos de dos Guardias, Jun solo se alejó un poco-

¿Qué está pasando? -dijo Jun sorprendida, solo levanto su espada deteniendo el golpe de un rinoceronte y su lanza, lo empujó con sus brazos y lo alejó, solo se acercó y le clavó la espada en el cuello dejando que cayera derramando sangre a chorros, Izanamy se quedó en guardia cuando el lugar tembló con más fuerza y unas rocas cayeron encima de tres guardias dejándolos atrapados-

Está lugar se está viniendo abajo debemos salir de aquí -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Pero ¿por dónde?, no hay salida -dijo Jun sorprendida, Izanamy estaba viendo a los lados y noto como el fuego entro golpeando una puerta dejando que cayera hecha pedazos, el fuego se expandió y los dos estaban sorprendidos viéndose rodeados por el fuego- Izanamy ¿qué hacemos? -Izanamy vio al techo notando como algunas rocas caían al suelo dejando agujeros-

¡Por aquí rápido! -dijo Izanamy desesperado, sujeto a Jun de una de sus manos y la jalo para llevarla a un muro, en el lado derecho del muro había una tabla de madera sujetada con dos vivas, los dos treparon corriendo por el muro sacando sus garras, dieron un salto de lado y cayeron sujetando la orilla de la tabla con sus manos, los dos estaban colgados viendo que debajo de ellos estaba el fuego ardiendo, se escuchó una explosión y los dos ejercieron un poco de fuerza, Izanamy subió con dificultad y sujeto las manos de Jun para ayudarla a subir- ¿estás bien?

Si eso creo paro aún no tenemos como salir de aquí -dijo Jun preocupada-

Déjame eso a mí -dijo Izanamy serio, se acercó al muro y estiro los brazos- ¡Ka Me! -retrajo las manos a sus costillas del lado derecho- ¡Ha Me! -creó una esfera de energía azul y blanco, Jun estaba sorprendida viendo la técnica de Izanamy- ¡Ha! -estiro los brazos liberando una onda de energía azul, el ataque golpeó el muro y lo destruyo dejando un agujero- listo vámonos -Jun asintió y los dos saltaron por el agujero y cayeron deslizándose por el muro con sus garras y patas, los dos cayeron rodando por el suelo, se escucharon más explosiones y los dos voltearon para ver cómo el lugar se quemaba-

Lo quemaron todo -dijo Jun sorprendida- bien al menos ya sabemos un poco de lo que planean

Debemos ir a esa bahía y avisarles, darles un poco de información -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

No están ahí -dijo Jun calmada- esa bahía fue desalojada hace poco, los puestos de vigía fueron abandonados cuando uno de ellos estuvo cerca, tenemos medios en la ciudad para tenerlos en el radar, vámonos no estamos a salvo aquí -los dos se fueron retirando en medio del bosque mientras los ocho Tigres estaban frente al edificio quemándose-

Bien lo único que podía guiarlos a nosotros fue destruido -dijo Zhengde serio-

Ahora solo tenemos que mover la verdadera mercancía por los túneles de la ciudad Imperial -dijo Zhang calmado- recuerda que no quiero fallas, los demás quiero que vayan al bosque y a las montañas quiero encontrar la Gruta del Dragón sagrado, el tesoro sagrado debe ser encontrado y entregado a la orden

Sí señor -dijeron los demás miembros serios, Zhang solo asintió serio, después de correr por media noche los dos terminaron llegando a la aldea los asesinos, estaban cansados y con ligeras ojeras por el cansancio, apenas llegaron fueron con Pango-

¿Cómo les fue en la misión descubrieron algo? -dijo Pango serio-

Resulta que el emperador Zhengde trafica con pólvora en grandes cantidades, trató de matarnos -dijo Jun cansada, entró a un cuarto y se quitó la capucha igual que Izanamy-

Vimos a los miembros de los ocho en ese lugar -dijo Izanamy serio sentado en un escalón de la entrada principal- trataron de matarnos haciendo volar el lugar con pólvora

¿Qué tanto de pólvora? -dijo Pango serio-

Pues la suficiente como para borrar una sexta parte de la ciudad -dijo Jun calmada- ¿que sugiere que hagamos? -Pango estaba serio y se sentó en forma de meditación-

Lo que tengamos que hacer -dijo Pango serio- descansen hoy, mañana por la tarde llevarán un grupo de diez asesinos con ustedes, su misión será matar al emperador Zhengde

¿Qué quiere que hagamos con la princesa? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Nada, si ella no está del lado de los Ocho entonces déjenla, luego nos ocuparemos de ella y de su hijo -dijo Pango serio-

También tengo una duda -dijo Jun calmada- ¿qué haremos si llaman a los Guardianes? ¿O a los cinco furiosos? -Izanamy levantó las orejas sorprendido, Pango estaba serio pensándolo todo-

No haremos nada ante los Guardianes, ellos son demasiado fuertes para guerreros comunes como nosotros, mejor piensen como entrarán al palacio del emperador dentro de poco -dijo Pango serio, los dos asintieron calmados, Jun solo se retiró un momento, Izanamy se fue a la parte trasera de la cabaña de Pango, había un estanque de aguas termales, el solo se quitó la ropa y dejó que el agua le cubriera desde la cintura hacia abajo, solo se enviado un poco quitando algo de humo y pólvora de su pelo-

 _Han pasado varios meses desde que me fui_ -pensó Izanamy calmado viendo su reflejo en el agua- _Me preguntó ¿cómo estará Hinata?_ -se sumergió un poco en el agua metiendo la mitad de su cara-

¿Quién es Hinata? -Izanamy se giró y vio a Jun detrás de él con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, la loba tenía el pelo del pecho, estomago, en la zona de la entrepierna y parte de las piernas de color blanco, el resto era negro, tenía las caderas algo amplías, el pelo de la cola esponjado y unos senos de talla algo pequeña, Izanamy se había levantado pero al verla se sonrojó un poco y cayó gritando de espaldas al agua-

¡Aaaaa! -Izanamy gritó cayendo al agua mientras Jun solo sonrió un poco- ¿qué? ¿Qué estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Pues para darme un baño como tú estoy llena de humo y hollín -dijo Jun sonriendo- necesito un baño para relajarme y descansar -ella se quitó la toalla y se dejó caer en el agua, Izanamy se volteó sonrojado y nervioso viendo a otro lado- aaaaah delicioso ¿Por qué estás hasta ese lugar? -Izanamy solo se sonrojó y movió las orejas un poco- ¿acaso te da vergüenza estar desnudo frente a una hembra?

Noooo...dijo Izanamy nervioso- bueno...es que nunca...eh estado desnudo frente...a una mujer que apenas tengo unos días de conocer...

Vaya resultaste ser más infantil de lo que pensé -dijo Jun sonriendo, Izanamy solo sumergió su cabeza un poco- jajaja vamos acaso ¿no soy atractiva?

¿Qué dice? -dijo Izanamy confundido y se giró para ver qué Jun tenía las piernas abiertas mientras se sentaba en una roca, el solo se sonrojó y saco vapor de la cabeza quedando flotando en el agua con los ojos en forma de espiral-

Jajaja tan fácil de vencer como a cualquier hombre -dijo Jun sonriendo, mientras todo eso pasaba, en el palacio de Jade Po estaba entrenando con los demás Furiosos, los cinco lo tenían rodeado y Po estaba parado en el centro sujetando su bastón-

Bien...comiencen -dijo Po sonriendo, Víbora y Mantis avanzaron primero, Víbora solo siseo y lanzo un golpe con la cola, Po solo agacho su cabeza y vio como Mantis avanzaba hacia el lanzando una patada, Po solo giró su báculo y le dio un ligero golpe en la cara lanzándolo a otro extremo, Grulla solo voló y bajo en picada lanzando una patada, Po solo salto a un lado y Mono gritó lanzando un golpe directo pero Po solo le sujetó el puño con la mano-

Oh oh...-dijo Mono nervioso, Po solo se dio la vuelta lanzando a Mono contra unos arbustos, los cuando solo gritaron y avanzaron corriendo, Mono saltó y lanzó una patada de forma directa, Po solo se giró y Grulla avanzó directo contra él, se detuvo a pocos centímetros de Po y giro lanzando una patada, Po solo levanto el brazo derecho deteniendo la patada y Grulla giró de nuevo lanzando una segunda patada, Po solo le sujetó la pierna, lo atrajo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su báculo, Víbora solo avanzó de nuevo, lo rodeó y avanzó por detrás de Po, Po se giró dándole un golpe en la cabeza Víbora con su báculo liberando una onda de energía dorada, Víbora solo se quedó quieta y cayó al suelo congelada-

Ahí si -dijo Mantis serio- ¡Antenas de Poder! -Po se quedó quieto esperando algo pero nunca pasó-

¿Que? ¿Tenía que pasar algo Mantis? -dijo Po calmado-

No lo sé...tal vez algo como... ¡Esto! -Mantis levantó los brazos y golpeó el suelo liberando una columna de roca detrás de él, otras columnas de roca siguieron saliendo del suelo rodeándolo y lo dejaron atrapado- ¡Listo Tigresa! -Tigresa solo grito y se elevó en el cielo, retrajo sus manos a sus costillas del lado derecho concentrando Chi y fuego dorado-

¡Palmas de fuego! -Tigresa cayó en picada extendiendo los brazos liberando fuego dorado, Po solo se sorprendió y levanto el brazo girando su bastón creando un campo de energía dorada, se produjo un choque entre ambos, el fuego se extendió entre los dos, el chi dorado solo creció hasta que exploto haciendo que Tigresa se alejara, las rocas se rompieron dejando una cortina de humo donde estaba Po, Tigresa estaba sería y luego sonrió-

Bien creo que ese último ataque fue demasiado para el maestro Dragón -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Jeje por primera vez ganamos -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Lo que les falta es un poco de humildad y no confiarse -Tigresa y Mantis se quedaron poco sorprendidos y se dieron vuelta viendo a Po sin ninguna herida o marca de suciedad- se confiaron chicos

¿Cómo le haces? -dijo Mantis sorprendido, Po solo sonrió y le puso los dedos frente a él, solo dobló el dedo con el pulgar aplicando energía- ya hazlo...-Po solo soltó un ligero golpe con sus dedos y Mantis salió volando hasta dar con el muro-

Bien solo quedamos tú y yo Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo-

No te confíes Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se quedó en guardia- he aumentado mucho nivel desde la pelea contra Kai, hasta podría ser tan fuerte como un Guardián en nivel base

Jejeje hay Tigresa aún es un largo camino que recorrer -dijo Po sonriendo- bien entonces ven y pelea con todas tus fuerzas

Bien mi amor aquí voy -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, solo avanzo corriendo y giro lanzando un golpe con la garra abierta, Po solo se hizo a un lado saltando, Tigresa sacó sus garras concentrando algo de chi en su mano, lanzó un golpe vertical liberando una onda de energía chi, Po solo sonrió y giró su bastón creando un escudo dorado frente a él, el ataque de Tigresa se deshizo y Po avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe horizontal y Tigresa se lanzó al suelo rodando, Po solo sonrió y lanzó un golpe con su palma abierta y dedos juntos, proyecto un poco de energía y Tigresa fue golpeada por mi esa energía cayendo al suelo cansada-

¿Te rindes? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Creo que por ahora si -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po la sujetó de su mano y la ayudo a levantarse- debo de admitir que eres muy difícil de golpear

Debo reconocerlo han mejorado bastante -dijo Po sonriendo- tómense un descanso y Mantis ayuda a Víbora -Mantis ayudó a que Víbora recuperara su movilidad, todos estaban descansando hasta que Zeng entró por la puerta principal-

Maestro Po acaba de recibir una carta muy pero muy importante -dijo Zeng calmado-

¿De quién se trata? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Es del emperador -dijo Zeng calmado, Po y los demás se sorprendieron y Po tomó la carta en sus manos, comenzó a leerla y se quedó un poco serio-

Bien todos alisten sus cosas -dijo Po un poco serio extrañando a los demás- el emperador nos necesita

¿El emperador? -dijo Grulla sorprendido- ¿qué puede necesitar de nosotros el León más poderoso de toda China?

Aparentemente protección -dijo Po serio- ha tenido una reunión con sus aliados para el desarrollo de China pero alguien interfirió en la reunión, están buscando asesinarlo

Esto es algo muy serio Po -dijo Mono sorprendido-

¿Cuándo partimos? -dijo Víbora nerviosa-

Hoy mismo en la tarde, llegaremos ahí en tres días -dijo Po serio- todos vayan y empaquen -todos asintieron y se fueron a sus cuartos para hacer maletas- Zeng llama a un grupo de Guardias, un total de veinte un vigilen todo el valle y lo cuiden mientras no estamos

Entendido maestro Po -dijo Zeng calmado, Zeng se retiró de momento, en cuestión de unos minutos todos los Furiosos estaban listos, los Guardias rinocerontes estaban en el palacio Jade custodiando todo, Po y los demás se fueron Del Valle caminando de forma lenta-

Bien entonces estamos de acuerdo que cualquiera que trate de matar al emperador debe estar loco de remate -dijo Mantis sorprendido- ¿quién atacaría al emperador?

Alguien con deseos suicidas o alguien muy estúpido -dijo Mono sorprendido- pero o habrá problema nosotros nos haremos cargo de toda la situación

Podremos pelear para el emperador esto podría mejorar nuestra reputación -dijo Víbora sonriendo, en todo el camino Po estaba serio pasando en la carta-

 _Asesinos... ¿quienes quieren matarlo y porque?_ -pensó Po serio-

Po ¿por qué no usas tu forma de Chi Dragón y nos vamos volando? Llegaríamos más rápido -dijo Grulla sonriendo, todos asintieron mientras Po estaba sonriendo-

Es verdad lo había olvidado es mejor que caminar -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Vamos es el chi de Po y el no usaría su chi de una forma tan brutal y poco madura -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Buena idea Grulla -dijo Po sonriendo- vamos usare la forma del dragón Chi llegaremos rápido al palacio del emperador -Tigresa solo suspiro y se acercó a Po con los demás, Po solo pasó a su Nivel Maestro, su traje blanco y negro con tonos dorados apareció en su cuerpo- bien aquí voy -comenzó a mover sus manos usando el estilo del chi, creo su Dragón de chi Dorado-

Genial -dijo Mono sorprendido viendo como la energía los rodeaba a los seis y luego flotaron en medio de la energía y el Dragón se elevó en medio del aire, todos estaban viendo el suelo alejarse y veían las nubes a su alrededor-

¡Esto es increíble! -gritó Grulla sorprendido viendo las nubes, Tigresa sacó la mano y la dejo pasar entre las nubes y la vio mojada-

Sorpréndete...es como si…fuera mágico -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- jamás pensé que llegaría tan alto -Po solo sonrió viendo como sus amigos estaban viendo el cielo-

Que hermoso...que mágico -dijo Víbora sonriendo, ella vio hacia abajo y se sorprendió bastante- ¡AAAAAAA! ¡Qué aterrador! -Víbora gritó asustada y se sujetó de Grulla sujetándolo con fuerza- ¡Buaaaa! ¡Bájenme! ¡Bájenme de está cosa abominable!

Tranquila Víbora esto está controlado -dijo Po nervioso, Víbora siguió gritando sujetando con fuerza a Grulla-

¡A que alguien me la quite de encima! -Grulla gritó nervioso, palos demás se acercaron mientras Po estaba manipulando al dragón de chi para que bajara un poco al suelo, Víbora no paraba de gritar con fuerza hasta que tocaron suelo firme-

¡Ya Víbora! ¡Víbora! -Po gritó nervioso hasta que Víbora se detuvo de gritar- ya llegamos al suelo relájate -Víbora comenzó a ver a los lados y se calmó un poco- ya, ya, no pasa nada

Perdón...en serio perdón...-dijo Víbora nerviosa y soltó a Grulla el cual se estaba poniendo de un morado pálido- perdón

Tranquila -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

¿Qué te pasó? ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas y estás enamorada de Grulla? -dijo Mono sorprendido, todos los vieron confundidos mientras los mencionados se volvían rojos de la pena- ¿qué? ¿Soy el único que se da cuenta de sus coqueteos?

No son coqueteos -dijo Víbora nerviosa, los demás suspiraron- lamentó haber hecho que tengamos que bajar un momento

Solo vamos a ir a una distancia corta del suelo no llegaremos tan rápido -dijo Po calmado- pero llegaremos para quizás está noche o mañana por la tarde

Entendido -dijeron los demás calmados-

Bien ahora solo sigamos ya quiero llegar al palacio del Emperador -dijo Po sonriendo, volvió a crear el Dragón de chi y comenzó a avanzar, avanzó en el cielo por un rato mientras Víbora tenía un bolsa de papel en la cabeza para calmarse-

Po ¿el Emperador mencionó a quienes tenemos que interceptar? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

No dio la especie, solo unos posibles lobos, tenían puestas capuchas para cubrirse -dijo Po calmado- escucha tratemos de no pelear por separados es mejor mantenerse juntos

Entendido -dijo Tigresa calmada, Po solo suspiro siguiendo con su avance en el Dragón, no tardaron más de medio día en llegar, cuando lograron llegar ya estaba anocheciendo, todos estaban caminando por la ciudad imperial viendo que los aldeanos estaban caminando comprando sus cosas, Po por su parte estaba viendo a todos sonriendo-

Bien ¿qué hacemos primero? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Creo que deberíamos buscar donde pasar la noche -dijo Víbora calmada-

No, primero busquemos donde comer, muero de hambre -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Bien Grulla ve con Víbora a buscar un hotel para descansar está noche -dijo Po sonriendo- cuando lo encuentren Grulla búscanos

Pero no usen el cuarto mientras estén solos -dijo Mantis sonriendo, Víbora solo vio algo molesta a Mantis mientras Grulla estaba nervioso y sonrojados

Bueno, Mono ve Mantis a buscar dónde comer, Tigresa y yo vamos a ir a hacer cita con el emperador -dijo Po calmado, todos asintieron y se fueron esperando, Po y Tigresa estaban caminando por una calle llena de tiendas para suministros, en medio de la multitud estaba Izanamy sentado en una banca usando su traje de asesino, estaba sentado ahí escuchando a los animales hablar, escucho quejas, gemidos, risas y palabras, solo abrió los ojos un momento y vio que Jun estaba sentada a su derecha también con su traje-

Bien ¿qué tienes planeado para mi hoy? -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿vamos a hacer algo importante?

Si, antes de dar el golpe, primero tengo que enseñarte como moverte y cubrirte en la población -dijo Jun calmada- ven mira -los dos se levantaron y caminaron entre la multitud, estaban escondiendo entre los montículos con más animales, estaban caminando de forma lenta sin darse cuenta que estaban caminando en el mismo sentido que Po y Tigresa, los cuarto vieron que estaban llegando a un lugar donde había muchos animales reunidos-

Parece que hay un evento -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿por qué será?

Dicen que hay bailarinas, son muy lindas y ágiles -dijo un ganso sonriendo, Po sonrió un poco pero Tigresa se enojó al pensar quienes serían las bailarinas, siguieron caminando mientras Ju e Izanamy estaban un poco más atrás-

Bien escucha algunas veces vamos a necesitar distraer a los guardias -dijo Jun calmada- para eso necesitamos una ayuda especial

¿Qué clase de ayuda? -dijo Izanamy confundido, todos se fueron acercando y vieron que eran las damas de las sombra las que estaban bailando-

Ahí -dijeron Tigresa y Jun al mismo tiempo, entre las damas de las sombra estaba Song bailando también- son las prostitutas -volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo-

¿Prostitutas? -dijeron Po e Izanamy confundidos-

Tigresa ella son bailarinas no...eso...ellas no venden sus cuerpos -dijo Po nervioso y un poco sorprendido- no deberías llamarlas así

Lo siento Po pero aún creo que lo son, además Song al líder de su grupo me enferma -dijo Tigresa molesta, Po solo suspiro y se tocó la cabeza-

La saludare un momento y luego nos iremos, y mantén la calma no son prostitutas -dijo Po calmado y Tigresa solo soltó un leve gruñido, en otro lado Jun e Izanamy estaban caminando viendo al grupo de leopardos hembras –

Bien, parece ser que al leopardo del traje color vino es al líder, si la sobornamos un poco las prostitutas trabajarán para nosotros -dijo Jun calmada e Izanamy asintió-

Pensé que solo eran bailarinas pero me doy cuenta que no, bien pero si una de ellas me coquetea sin parar tu finge que eres mi novia -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Por qué? -dijo Jun sorprendida-

Son prostitutas deben tener tantos virus que me daría sarna en cuestión de segundos -dijo Izanamy calmado y Jun asintió- bien una vez que terminen su baile hablamos no la jefe de las prostitutas, pueden ser muy lindas pero me dan asco

Me dan asco -dijo Tigresa molesta viendo a las bailarinas, el baile termino y el público estaba aplaudiendo dándoles dinero en una caja, las leopardos estaban sonriendo hasta que se acercaron Po y Tigresa-

Gran baile Song -dijo Po sonriendo- estuvieron maravillosas

Gracias Po me da mucho gusto verte -dijo Song sonriendo y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Po, Po solo sonrió y le rasco la cabeza pero él una maligna de Tigresa hacia qué sonriera de manera un poco torcida-

¿Y ah...qué haces en la ciudad imperial? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Espero que no estén pensando en robarle al emperador -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Nosotras ya no hacemos eso, las damas de las sombras ya no roban -dijo Song molesta- además hablar contigo me desagrada mucho, así que solo hablaré con Po -se acercó y abrazo el brazo izquierdo de Po- ¿qué dices Po vamos a una cita?

Yo...lo...-dijo Po nervioso- bueno...la verdad...es….que

Él ya tiene novia -dijo Tigresa molesta y sujeto el brazo derecho de Po para atraerlo a ella-

¿Tienes novia? -dijo Song sorprendida pero no soltó a Po- pero soy tu amiga... ¿no quieres salir conmigo un momento? -le hizo una mirada de gatita llorando y Po estaba nervioso-

Bueno...lo que pasa es...que -dijo Po nervioso, Tigresa le sujetó las mejillas y lo atrajo a ella para darle un beso en los labios, Song estaba sorprendida, pero las damas de las sombras estaban sonriendo sonrojadas y haciendo algunos gestos viendo como el beso inocente de Tigresa se hacía un poco más salvaje, solo vieron como la lengua de Tigresa se estaba moviendo dentro de la boca de Po un poco, Jun por su parte estaba sonriendo y se tapaba la boca con las manos-

Huuuu dos machos se están besando -dijo Jun sonriendo, estaba sonrojada y movía la cola de lado a lado- oooo están moviendo la lengua -por su parte Izanamy estaba pálido oculto en una pared en medio de la oscuridad con los brazos cruzados- hay parece que lo quieren hacer, el tigre parece ser el macho dominante hay quiero ver cómo le hacen

Estás enferma...-dijo Izanamy nervioso y un poco pálido, Tigresa termino soltando a Po y respiro un poco agitada, dejó una ligera línea de saliva en la cara de Po, Po tenía los ojos girando y estaba sonrojado con saliva en la boca-

¿Ahora estás convencida? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Song sacó las garras molesta viendo a Tigresa- ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que ir a ver al emperador

¿Al emperador? -dijo Song sorprendida- ¿Po eso es verdad?

Si...eso...trataba...de decirte...-dijo Po nervioso- nos llamó el emperador -Tigresa solo sonrió y se llevó a Po con ella- hay no puedo caminar...bien...

¿Tu? A mí me tiemblan las piernas -dijo Tigresa sonrojada, los dos estaban caminando en medio de la multitud, Song solo estaba molesta pero suspiro y se fue con sus compañeras a sentarse en una banca-

Que enojo...y que rabia -dijo Song molesta-

Vamos Song algún día encontrarás a otro como Po -dijo una de los leopardos sonriendo-

Si pero solo hay un Po, uno en un millón -dijo Song decepcionada- quien diría que le gustan las marimachas

Qué mal por el macho que no vea a una hermosa hembra frente a el -dijo Izanamy calmado, estaba cubriendo su cara con la capucha dejando salir sus orejas por agujeros en la cabeza-

Gracias...pero quienes son ustedes -dijo Song sería viendo a Jun y a Izanamy pero los dos usaban sus capuchas-

Venimos a solicitar sus servicios -dijo Jun calmada- necesitamos algo de información del pueblo, les pagaremos cuarenta monedas a cada una por la información que recolecten -las damas se vieron entre ellas sorprendidas-

También pagaremos más si necesitamos de sus servicios para distraer a unos sujetos -dijo Izanamy serio, las hembras se vieron entre ellas un poco inseguras-

¿De qué clase de información estamos hablando? -dijo Song sería-

No mucha, solo un poco con respecto al emperador -dijo Jun calmada- en cuanto a los sujetos, solo necesitamos que los distraigan con sus encantos un momento

Les daremos el dinero que desean solo deben ser nuestros oídos en la ciudad imperial –dijo Izanamy serio, de su ropa saco algo de dinero en una bolsa y lo mostro- espero que esto les ayude a pensar mejor –las felinas estaban viendo el dinero, se vieron entre ellas y asintieron-

Está bien nosotras las damas de las sombras los ayudaremos por dinero -dijo Song sonriendo, las demás hembras asintieron sonriendo, Jun y Song solo se dieron la mano sonriendo-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3.- Asaltos**_

Era de noche en China Izanamy y Jun estaban hablando con las damas de las sombra, las damas de las sombras los guiaron hasta un pequeño bar donde entraron y cerraron la puerta, el bar estaba repleto de leopardos hembras atendiendo y llevando bebidas a muchos animales ahí dentro, los seis estaban caminando hasta que subieron al segundo piso-

Siéntanse cómodos -dijo Song sonriendo, Jun se sentó en una silla pero Izanamy solo se quedó de pie y de brazos cruzados- bueno hablemos de negocios, tal parece que eso los mueve -Song se sentó frente a Jun- hay mis pies...las piernas me están matando por tanto bailar -Izanamy solo movió las orejas un poco-

Cliente tras cliente queriendo una función realmente me cansa -dijo una de las leopardo que estaba con Song-

 _¿Baile? ¿Cliente? -_ pensó Izanamy un poco confundido- _parece que no les da pena pensar en su trabajo...de cortesanas..._

Tuve que bailar mucho hoy, un viejo se quiso pasar demasiado conmigo -dijo otra leopardo, Izanamy solo bajo un poco las orejas y tembló un poco en todo su cuerpo-

Ya no aguanto las piernas, los muslos y el trasero me duelen -dijo Song cansada- sobre todo porque me caí al hacer la posición de...

¡¿Podemos hablar del asunto a tratar?! ¡Por favor! -Izanamy subió más la voz haciendo que las leopardos se sorprendieran, Jun solo soltó una pequeña risa por eso-

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estás avergonzado por su trabajo? -dijo Jun sonriendo-

Si...digo...no...digo es que esto...es demasiado raro -dijo Izanamy nervioso y un poco avergonzado- solo explícales que queremos

Muy bien -dijo Jun sonriendo pero las leopardos estaban confundidos, Jun tomó su capucha y se la quitó- bueno permítanme presentarme me llamo Shao Jun y soy una asesina

¿Asesina? -dijo Song preocupada-

Descuiden no vamos a hacerles nada, durante siglos los asesinos han trabajo en todo el mundo, somos una organización dispuesta a proteger a los ciudadanos de diferentes naciones -dijo Jun sonriendo- estamos aquí para proteger China de un ser malvado que pretende conquistarla

¿China está en peligro? -dijo Song preocupada- pero Po y los Guardianes podrán con el

Me temo que hasta los Guardianes están comprados -dijo Izanamy serio, él se quitó la capucha y se acercó- me temo que no podemos confiar en nadie solo en los asesinos

Mi compañero tiene razón, estamos aquí para proteger China y a ustedes no más -dijo Jun calmada-

Está bien...pero ¿cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ustedes? -dijo Song calmada y un poco seria-

Estamos dispuestos a ofrecerles el suficiente dinero por sus servicios -dijo Izanamy calmado y dejó caer una bolsa de dinero frente a Song- está cantidad representa más de cien Yuanes, solo queremos que usen sus habilidades para conseguirnos información -Song y los leopardos estaban viendo las monedas frente a ellas y luego vieron al par de asesinos-

¿Qué clase de información y a quién? -dijo Song seria-

Les haremos una prueba -dijo Jun calmada- como bien sabemos ustedes y sus grupos recorren las calles de la ciudad imperial prestando sus servicios a los soldados y a los burócratas -las damas asintieron- bien, queremos saber la opinión sobre los incrementos en los impuestos recientes

Eso lo sabemos -dijo una de las leopardos calmada y se acercó- aparentemente el emperador aumento los impuestos en todo, el dinero que ha recaudado dijo que lo usaría para construir una clínica nueva pero aparentemente mintió

¿Qué más sabes? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

El no construyó una clínica, construyó un banco -dijo la leopardo seria- usó el dinero para construirlo hace poco, también pidió una seguridad extra, está noche harán la gran inauguración, muchos de los aldeanos sufren de pobreza y ese sujeto hasta el dinero en una bóveda para los duques y burócratas

Es totalmente injusto -dijo Song molesta y las demás damas asintieron, Juan e Izanamy asintieron- ¿que tienen pensado hacer?

Dennos la ubicación del nuevo banco -dijo Jun seria- está noche le robaremos el dinero del banco al emperador -las damas asintieron y le dieron la dirección del banco nuevo- bien con esto probaremos la lealtad entre nosotros, será una muestra de confianza lo juro

Está bien solo...no me hagas arrepentirme de confiar en ustedes -dijo Song calmada, Jun e Izanamy salieron del bar y caminaron colocándose las capuchas-

¿Realmente quieres robar el banco? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si, le regresaremos su dinero a los demás ciudadanos -dijo Jun calmada- y como dije si queremos todo lo que deseamos saber tendremos que usar a las prostitutas y ellos engatusaran a los Guardias

Entendido -dijo Izanamy calmado, mientras tanto en otro extremo de la ciudad Po y Tigresa estaban caminando hacia el palacio-

Bien llegamos -dijo Po calmado viendo un gran muro rojo que era casi tan largo como la ciudad, con una gran puerta dorada con un relieve con forma de dragones de frente- el palacio Imperial -los dos pasaron y mostraron la carta del emperador frente a sus guardias vestidos con armaduras plateadas, Po siguió caminando pero Tigresa estaba viendo a los lados notando como varios guardias estaban armados, ballestas, lanzas, espadas y escudos grandes y rectangulares-

Hay demasiada seguridad -dijo Tigresa calmada- ¿será que algo terrible esté a punto de pasar?

Tigresa será mejor que no digamos nada frente al emperador -dijo Po calmado- será mejor que nos explique qué es lo que necesita -Tigresa asintió calmada, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al salón principal, de solo verlo quedaron cegados momentáneamente, había demasiado brillo debido al color dorado de las paredes, objetos de valor y demás cosas-

Vaya la riqueza...te deja ciego...-dijo Tigresa sorprendida, siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con el emperador Zhengde sentado en su trono-

Su majestad -Po y Tigresa se arrodillaron frente a él como señal de respeto-

Levántense -dijo Zhengde calmado, Po y Tigresa se levantaron para verlo directo a la cara- me da mucho gusto verlos héroes de China

Es un honor estar presente aquí ante usted -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿nos llamó por alguna misión?

Si -dijo Zhengde serio- verán hace unos días hubo un atentado contra mi vida, unos colegas y yo estábamos en una reunión cuando un par de animales estaba espiándonos, trataron de matarme -Po y Tigresa estaban serios ante lo que dijo el emperador- no sé quiénes eran ni cuáles eran sus planes pero si les puedo afirmar que mi vida peligra, por eso necesito la ayuda de uno de los maestros más fuertes de toda China

Es un honor que nos haya llamado -dijo Po calmado-

Si, Po quiero que hoy los cinco furiosos protejan el palacio, mientras tanto Po quiero que proteja mi vida y este a mi lado por un cierto tiempo -dijo Zhengde calmado-

Le prometo que no le fallaremos su majestad -dijo Po serio- llamaré a mi equipo de inmediato y vendremos para protegerlo a usted y su familia

Mis familia no corre peligro -dijo Zhengde calmado- solo soy yo, pero aun así mi hija tiene a sus guardias en su alcoba, la protegen a ella y a mi nieto -Po asintió, después de un rato Izanamy y Jun estaban corriendo por los techos viendo la ciudad, Jun llevó a Izanamy hasta una catedral, la catedral era muy alta y se podía ver una gran parte de la ciudad-

Bien escucha debemos saber dónde estará el nuevo banco con la bóveda de la que hablaron las prostitutas -dijo Jun calmada-

¿Podrías dejar de llamarlas así? -dijo Izanamy nervioso- me pone nervios...llamémoslas cortesanas, si eso es mejor

Está bien -dijo Jun irritada- escucha debes reconocer tu entorno, así que sube al punto más alto de la catedral y ve todo lo que puedas -Izanamy solo asintió, trepó el muro de una torre encima de la catedral, siguió subiendo hasta que se colocó en una viga, se arrodilló y respiro profundo para ver el lugar a los lejos, pudo reconocer algunos lugares, herreros, mercaderes, cortesanas y las damas de las sombras, más adelante encontró un grupo de animales en mayor cantidad, todos tenían el aspecto de tener dinero en grandes cantidades, había algunos un poco más pobres que gritaban lanzando golpes al aire, había un leopardo de las nieves vestido de azul con un sombrero real, estaba parado frente a ellos en un escenario gritando algo-

Lo encontré -dijo Izanamy serio, Jun asintió, los dos realizaron un salto de fe cayendo en una carreta llena de paja, cuando salieron un conejo se les quedo mirando como si estuvieran locos-

Ja deben estar borrachos para hacer esas cosas -dijo el conejo calmado, siguió con su trabajo mientras Izanamy y Jun estaba caminando entre la multitud notando a la gente pobre gritar-

¿Por qué tanto grito amigo? -dijo Jun calmada viendo a un conejo molesto-

Nosotros pagamos impuestos muy altos, por comida, por ropa y demás, a otros nos han quitado nuestro dinero como a mi familia y a mí, apenas tenemos dinero para comer mientras estos tipos ricos de la realeza se llenan las bocas con nuestro dinero, ahora según han realizado un banco para todo el dinero del pueblo, ahí dentro está el dinero del pueblo que han ido robando -dijo el conejo molesto-

¡Si! ¡Queremos nuestro dinero de regreso! ¡Queremos comer! ¡Queremos nuestro dinero! -gritaron todos los aldeanos molestos-

Bien lo tomo, nosotros les regresaremos el dinero -dijo Izanamy serio, Jun e Izanamy se alejaron de la multitud y comenzaron a caminar hacia el banco, estaban notando más de veinte soldados armados con lanzas y espadas, el leopardo seguía dando un discurso frente al banco, los dos siguieron caminando y se metieron en medio de un callejón entre dos casas, los dos corrieron entre los muros y luego saltaron entre los dos hasta que llegaron al techo-

Hoy amigos nos unimos al mundo moderno de seguridad en el banco -dijo el leopardo sonriendo, Izanamy y Jun notaron una ventana en la parte de atrás, solo bajaron con cuidado y luego entraron por la ventana notando un lugar vacío pero con una gran caja metálica en el centro-

Bien ¿cómo planeas que nos llevemos todo el oro? -dijo Jun calmada-

Creo tener una idea... -dijo Izanamy calmado- nos llevaremos el oro pero abriremos la bóveda en el proceso, nos llevaremos todo el oro

¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo? -dijo Jun sería- no tiene forma de ser penetrada

Pero si tenemos la forma junta a todos los asesinó yo tratare de acercarme a aquel que tenga la llave, junta cofres para meter el dinero -dijo Izanamy serio-

Bien pero una cosa tendrás que robarle la llave a uno de los que custodian la bóveda -dijo Jun sonriendo- el que tiene la llave es el -señaló al leopardo que estaba dando el discurso- tendrás que robarle la llave sin que se dé cuenta ¿podrás hacerlo?

Creo tener una idea de cómo hacerlo -dijo Izanamy calmado, la presentación termino y mostraron una bóveda de al menos un metro en cara lado de sus caras, Izanamy pudo notar que tenía cuatro cerraduras donde entraban cuatro llaves, barrotes horizontales gruesos que se habrían con las cuatro cerraduras- _Las medidas no concuerdan con la cantidad, pero creo que por dentro debe haber más oro de los pensando, bien es hora de usar a las prostitutas_ -pensó un poco serio y se retiró del lugar un momento, camino por las calles y se topó con un grupo de cuatro damas de las sombras-

Señoritas necesito de su ayuda -dijo Izanamy calmado, una de las felinas se acercó sonriendo-

¿Que necesitas guapo? -dijo la leopardo sonriendo-

Sencillo, les pagaré al menos cincuenta yuanes para que distraigan a ese sujeto del banco -dijo Izanamy calmado señalando al leopardo que había dado el discurso- solo acérquense y rodéenlo, es lo único -le dio a la leopardo una bolsa con dinero y ella asintió-

Bien te acabas de ganar un poco de nuestro servicio -dijo la leopardo sonriendo- vámonos chicas las hembras solo se acercaron al leopardo y le coquetearon un poco, Izanamy se acercó caminando entre la multitud, se mezcló de forma correcta y luego se acercó a los leopardos hembras, en las ropas del leopardo vio un anillo con cuatro llaves de gran tamaño, solo se acercó y las tomo junto con un poco de dinero, cuando se las quitó se alejó un poco, la leopardo líder del grupo lo vio asentir y las hembras dejaron al leopardo-

Nos vemos guapo que tengas suerte en tu trabajo -dijo la felina sonriendo y el grupo se retiró un poco, después de que el leopardo estaba libre se acercó al banco sonriendo-

Queridos conciudadanos estaba punto de ver el inicio a la era moderna en seguridad -dijo el leopardo sonriendo- contemplen la gran bóveda del banco -gritó el leopardo sonriendo abriendo las puertas mostrando la bóveda y para abrirla se requiere de cuatro llaves especiales que llevo conmigo, ahora todos pueden retirarse a sus casas con cuidado -sonrió viendo al público- el dinero está a salvo -Izanamy solo se escondió detrás de una casa viendo asomando un poco su cara, vio las llaves en su mano y se retiró, al llegar la media noche él estaba corriendo entre techos hasta que llegó con Jun-

Tengo las llaves de la bóveda -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Perfecto -dijo Jun sonriendo- también parece que no se han dado cuenta -los dos se acercaron a ver la puerta principal del banco, había más de diez guardias armados-

Pero pusieron más guardia -dijo Izanamy serio-

Bien ¿qué hacemos ahora? -dijo Jun calmada, Izanamy solo movió la cabeza y los dos corrieron pasando de techo en techo rodeando el banco, estaban a unas casa un poco lejos notando que había guardias hasta en el techo- tienen el techo protegido también, esto podría presentar un problema -Izanamy estaba viendo serio-

Llama a los asesinos que se reúnan en el callejón -dijo Izanamy serio, Jun asintió mientras Izanamy se acercó a la bóveda y comenzó a atar la soga en el cuerpo de la caja, Jun solo junto sus manos, dejando los dedos de la mano izquierda sobre su mano derecha y comenzó a soplar y abrir los dedos imitando un sonido de flauta, recibió un sonido similar en forma de respuesta-

Bien ya están en camino -dijo Jun calmada, en unos pocos minutos había diez asesinos con ellos, por las capuchas apenas se podían decir si eran macho o hembras- ¿qué hacemos?

Primero eliminamos a los Guardias del techo, los dejaremos inconscientes, no queremos llamar la atención, una vez que estén fuera abriré un agujero en el muro, entramos con cuidado, abrimos la bóveda y llenamos los cofres con el dinero -dijo Izanamy serio y los asesinos asintieron mostrando cofres vacíos de un tamaño mediano-

Los doce asesinos solo bajaron del tejado y fueron corriendo hacia el banco, un par de asesino subió por la pared del lado derecho, treparon por la pared y se sujetaron de la orilla del techo, se quedaron colgando unos momentos, cuando los guardias se dieron la vuelta los asesinó subieron y los sujetaron del cuello, los guardias trataron de defenderse pero no pudieron y solo perdieron el conocimiento hasta caer al suelo, los asesinó solo fueron corriendo a los dos últimos Guardias, les dieron un golpe a cada uno en el cuello y estos cayeron al suelo inconscientes, uno de los asesinos levanto la mano derecha moviéndola, el grupo del suelo asintió y se acercó al muro del banco-

Izanamy tomó su espada y la cubrió de energía, solo le dio un golpe al muro y comenzó a cortarlo, el concreto se cortó con la energía de forma fácil, dejó un agujero a la altura de su cintura con la forma de un rectángulo, solo quito el resto con cuidado y todos comenzaron a entrar por el agujero, notaron que el banco estaba vacío pero lo único que estaba ahí era la bóveda, solo usaron las llaves y abrieron las cerraduras, cuando vieron la caja estaba llena de monedas de oro, todo el interior tenía monedas y una que otra barra, Izanamy asintió y los asesinos se comenzaron a llevar el dinero en los cofres, la última fue Jun-

Bien lleven el dinero con las damas de las sombras -dijo Izanamy serio- yo me quedaré aquí para...

¡¿Que está pasando?! -se escuchó un grito de un macho afuera del banco- ¡¿Como que las llaves del banco no están?! ¡Rápido abran esa puerta! -todos se pusieron algo tensos al escuchar los gritos que venían de afuera del banco-

No hay tiempo ya, váyanse yo los distraigo -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Pero no podrás tú solo -dijo Jun nerviosa-

Después los alcanzo yo me encargo de ellos -dijo Izanamy serio- váyanse ya - Jun solo asintió y salió por el agujero cargando el cofre lleno de dinero, las puertas se abrieron e Izanamy sacó sus hojas ocultas, cuando las puertas se abrieron entraron más de diez rinocerontes armados junto a un león que usaba un traje elegante chino de color amarillo de mangas largas, a su derecha estaba el leopardo de la presentación-

¡Tu! -el león grito señalando a Izanamy- ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?!

Señor la bóveda está abierta el dinero no está -dijo uno de los guardias, el león solo se enojó y vio a Izanamy-

¡¿Dónde está el dinero del banco?! -Izanamy no dijo nada solo sonrió un poco- ¿No quieres hablar? Entonces te haré hablar por la fuerza -los guardias se prepararon para atacarlo pero Izanamy se cruzó de brazos dejando que sus hojas ocultas brillaran-

¿Piensas pelear contra ellos? Pobre estúpido, ¡Mátenlo! -los guardias corrieron hacia Izanamy mientras Izanamy se preparó, un rinoceronte lanzó un golpe con su lanza pero Izanamy le sujetó el mango y le dio un golpe con la palma al mango rompiéndolo, solo dio un paso y le clavo su hoja oculta en el cuello, el rinoceronte cayó al suelo sujetando el cuello desangrándose, Izanamy se giró y levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe de una lanza la cual se rompió con su armadura, solo avanzó y clavó sus hojas en el pecho de un rinoceronte, el rinoceronte se quejó y cayó al suelo sangrando-

Aún quedaban ocho más Izanamy solo desenvainó su espada y avanzó corriendo, un rinoceronte avanzó corriendo lanzando un golpe con su lanza, Izanamy se hizo a la derecha, sujeto la espada con las manos y le dio un corte en el estómago, un guardia lanzando un golpe horizontal con su lanza, Izanamy solo sujeto la espada con su mano izquierda y la volteo apuntando él filo a la derecha, detuvo el golpe para estiro su brazo derecho clavando su hoja oculta en el cuello del rinoceronte, el rinoceronte solo cayó al suelo, los demás guardias se estaban asustando viendo a Izanamy, Izanamy solo avanzó lanzando un corte en diagonal, un guardia detuvo el golpe con su lanza, Izanamy le dio un ligero empujón con su cuerpo y luego le dio un corte vertical en el pecho, otro guardia dio un grito mientras corría tratando de apuñalar a Izanamy, Izanamy solo se hizo a un lado y sujeto la lanza con sus manos, avanzó corriendo y estrelló al guardia en la pared, otro guardia tratado de golpearlo por la espalda, Izanamy tomó la lanza y se giró dándole un golpe en la cabeza al guardia, solo avanzó y clavo la hoja de la lanza en el pecho del guardia, tomó su espada y le corto el cuello al guardia en la pared, el león se asustó y salió del banco mientras se escuchó como Izanamy mató a los otros dos guardias que quedaban, el leopardo solo estaba sentado en una orilla cercana de la puerta principal, Izanamy solo lo apuñalo en el cuello y giró la espada dejando que muriera rápido-

¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! ¡Un asesino! ¡Repito hay un asesino en el banco! -gritó el León asustado, cinco guardias se colocaron en frente de Izanamy armados con ballestas-

¡Disparen! -gritó uno de los guardias, los cinco dispararon sus flechas, Izanamy solo sujeto la espada con las dos manos, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y vio las flechas, las flechas comenzaron a moverse de forma lenta para él, solo le movió la espada frente a él dejando que las flechas golpearan la hoja, las flechas solo salieron rebotando a cada lado e Izanamy solo tomo una flecha que estaba por darle en la frente, los guardias y el león estaban sorprendidos por lo que vieron en cambio Izanamy sonrió, el león comenzó a correr e Izanamy solo avanzó corriendo, le dio un corte vertical a un guardia en el pecho, se giró y le dio un corte en el cuello a otro guardia, el león estaba corriendo asustado, se detuvo y se escondió en un callejón-

Esto es una pesadilla...esto no puede...estar pasando...su señoría me dijo que...estaría a salvo de ellos -dijo el león asustado, había luz de luna donde estaba pero en eso noto una sombra que estaba encima de un techo, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Izanamy en el techo con su espada manchada de sangre, en su mano izquierda tenía una ballesta- no...por favor...no -Izanamy solo disparo la flecha y estaba avanzó hacia debajo del cuello del león dándole cerca de los huesos y poco debajo del cuello, el león cayó al suelo escupiendo algo d sangre e Izanamy se acercó con cuidado-

He logrado meterme al banco y recuperar todo lo que le quitaste a estas personas inocentes -dijo Izanamy calmado y se agachó para ver al León, solo lo levantó ligeramente lo suficiente pata que viera su rostro- ¿por qué quitarles el dinero a los aldeanos solo para construir un banco para los ricos?

Su...señoría...nos pido...que hiciéramos...esto...en este...momento...lo único...que importa es financiar...el plan...de su señoría...es lo único ahora...-dijo el león agonizando un poco-

¿Quién es su señoría? ¿Te refieres al emperador Zhengde? -dijo Izanamy serio-

No...es alguien más poderoso...e influyente...que el estúpido...emperador...-dijo el león riendo un poco- le quitamos...el dinero...a los...ya no podrán...sobrevivir...todos...ellos, los...pobres solo son escoria...jajaja

Como siempre a los políticos no les importa el pueblo, su guía es la sangre del pueblo por oro, me dan asco -dijo Izanamy molesto, el león se reía un poco hasta que murió- que la otra vida te de la verdadera riqueza -le cerró los ojos con una mano- _Requiescat in pace_ -Izanamy se retiró, después de un rato Jun y los demás asesinos habían dejado el dinero con las damas de las sombras, Song y su grupo estaban sorprendidas viendo todo el dinero frente a ellas-

Esto no puede...ser...-dijo Song realmente sorprendida- es impactante pero ¿cómo pudieron conseguir todo el dinero?

Usamos un trabajo en equipo, nuestra lema es trabajar entre las sombras para servir a la luz -dijo Jun sonriendo, una de las felinas trato de tomar una moneda pero Jun cerró el cofre dejándola sorprendida- este dinero es para el pueblo, se lo vamos a regresar

Eso se entiende, bueno un trato es un trato -dijo Song sonriendo- trabajaremos para ustedes

Gracias -dijo Jun calmada, la puerta principal se abrió revelando a Izanamy el cual estaba un poco sudado- ¿en dónde estabas? Se escuchaban gritos desde hace un rato

Los guardias me encontraron, tuve que hacerme cargo -dijo Izanamy calmado, se escuchaba movimiento en las calles, mientras tanto Po estaba dormido en un cuarto junto a Tigresa cuando alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta a golpe fuerte, los dos se despertaron y abrieron la puerta-

Son como las dos de la mañana ¿a qué se debe este llamado? -dijo Po medio dormido viendo a un león joven vestido de guardia-

Lamento molestar señor Po pero tenemos un caso de múltiples asesinatos necesitamos su ayuda cuanto antes -dijo el joven León nervioso y Po se sorprendió, Tigresa y él se vistieron y salieron del hotel donde estaban para ver a un grupo de rinocerontes muertos en el banco, otros cinco más enfrente del banco y el león a unos pocos metros del lugar-

Creo que deberían explicar cómo pasó todo esto -dijo Tigresa un poco asustada pero lo cubría con una cara de seriedad- ¿no hay testigos?

Si algunos dicen que fue un sujeto vestido de blanco -dijo un león tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible, Po se acercó a la puerta del banco notando que todos los guardias tenían un corte en el cuerpo, era algo profundo y con una ligera quemadura- no podían ver mucho de él, dicen que usaba ropa blanca y roja, un cinta roja en la cintura, tenía una espada y partes de armaduras en los brazos y hombro -Po estaba viendo en el interior del banco y se topó con el agujero que habían hecho-

¿No saben su raza o especie? -dijo Tigresa un poco seria-

No, decían que usaba una capucha -dijo el león nervioso- le cubría toda la cara -Po estaba viendo el agujero había sido cortado con algo muy afilado-

Esto parece que lo hicieron en grupo -dijo Po calmado, todos se acercaron para escucharlo- parece que habían robado las llaves del presentador del banco, hicieron un agujero en la parte trasera del edificio, incapacitaron a los guardias del techo para pasar sin ser vistos, cuando tenían el dinero solo se fueron, pero antes habían sido descubiertos por los guardias por eso los mataron

Eliminaron a los testigos -dijo Tigresa calmada- y también mataron al dueño del banco ¿por qué? -Po solo salió del banco y camino un rato- ¿qué dices Po? ¿Tienes algo que plantear?

Si es cierto que esto lo hizo un solo individuo entonces podría ser alguien muy peligro -dijo Po calmado- si apenas acaban de pasar entonces no debe estar muy lejos, Mono, Grulla, Víbora, Mantis -los cuatro se acercaron a Po pero igual estaban cansados y con un poco de sueño- chicos sé que tienen sueño pero ayúdenme

Bueno ¿que sugiere maestro? -dijo Mantis calmado-

Grulla quiero que vueles sobre el lugar -dijo Po calmado- ve si encuentras algo del sujeto que hizo esto -Grulla solo asintió y se fue volando- de seguro está dejando manchas de sangre o su olor debe estar cerca, Tigresa busca en las ropas de los que fueron asesinados busca el olor de la sangre y síguelo, pero no lo enfrentes

Entendido maestro -dijo Tigresa seria y se fue corriendo de ese lugar-

Mono y Víbora ayuden con los cuerpos, no creo que seamos útiles en este tipo de rastreo -dijo Po calmado y los dos mencionados asintieron- Mantis tienes conocimiento médico ¿verdad?

Claro que si -dijo Mantis calmado-

Bien quiero que hagas una autopsia de los cuerpos, dime si hay algo fuera de lo normal -dijo Po calmado y Mantis asintió, todos se retiraron dejando a Po solo- creo que veré más d lo qué pasó en este lugar, Tigresa corrió por algunas calles hasta que llevo donde el león había sido asesinado, se acercó al cuerpo y vio que tenía la flecha en el cuerpo y luego un agujero en la garganta, vio unas pisadas un poco largas a un lado-

Alguien le disparo desde lejos y luego le dio el golpe de gracia desde cerca -dijo Tigresa sería- entonces si le dieron el golpe de gracia debe estar cubierto de sangre -olfateo el cuerpo un poco y luego las huellas, siguió olfateando y siguió el aroma por las calles, siguió caminando un poco hasta llegar a la zona sur donde se topó con un grupo de aldeanos durmiendo en las calles, había casas pero eran pequeñas y un poco pobres, se podían ver casas hechas de madera con algunos agujeros- pobres personas -siguió caminando un poco y vio a Hinata agachada dándole algo de comer a unos gansos-

Si necesitan algo más no duden en pedirlo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los gansos asintieron dándole las gracias, Hinata solo tomo lo que parecía una canasta y se levantó pero apenas camino se topó con Tigresa- ah genial la parca en persona viene por estos pobres animalitos

Mmm te respondería pero no tengo tiempo para hablar -dijo Tigresa molesta pero sonrío, solo se acercó un poco para ver a Hinata a los ojos- estoy en una misión así que solo te daré un saludo cordial -Hinata levantó una ceja pero se quejó escupiendo un poco de saliva, cuando se fijó Tigresa le había dado un golpe en el estómago- hay caray mi mano se resbaló creo que...-Tigresa se quejó escupiendo un poco de saliva hasta el punto que se quedó sin aire, Tigresa se fijó y vio que Hinata le había dado un golpe en la boca del estómago-

Ha perdón querida -dijo Hinata sonriendo- parece...que mi...mano también se...resbaló -Hinata solo se reía un poco, Tigresa se enojó con ella pero luego se comenzaron a reír un poco- descarada

Sucia gata -dijo Tigresa molesta, las dos se calmaron y se quedaron de frente- y bien ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Mantén tus modales y respetos, no estamos en el Valle de la paz estamos en mis dominios la ciudad imperial -dijo Hinata sonriendo- aquí la maestra de mayor rango soy yo -eso solo hizo enojar un poco a Tigresa- así que contesta ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

Ja...-Tigresa soltó una leve risa- te haces llamar una Guardiana cuando ni tú te das cuenta de lo que ocurre en tu ciudad

¿De qué hablas? -dijo Hinata molesta-

Verás ha habido un asesinato en el banco -dijo Tigresa molesta y Hinata se sorprendió- asesinaron al dueño y al gerente, también a casi 15 guardias esta tarde

No puede ser...-dijo Hinata sorprendida- entonces el olor a sangre que sentí estaba en lo cierto

Si yo también seguí el rastro de la sangre hasta este lugar -dijo Tigresa sería- ¿qué es este lugar?

De verdad que eres una tonta, te haces llamar una maestra que protege a los inocentes cuando no ves que en el mundo has quienes están peor -dijo Hinata molesta- este lugar se le conoce como barrio bajo, aquí habitan todos los animales que no tienen dinero para comer, que no tienen un techo o que han perdido sus recursos -Tigresa vio a los lados sorprendida y un poco triste notando a los habitantes que tenían poco para sobrevivir- les traje algo de comer siempre lo hago

Hay vaya...yo no...Tenía idea -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- yo vine buscando una pista del asesino que me llevó hasta este lugar

Creo que mejor te ayudo antes de que causes algún daño -dijo Hinata sería-

No, puedo hacer esto yo sola -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Claro que no, terminaste en un territorio que no conoces, estás sola siguiendo un rastro a ciegas -dijo Hinata calmada- eres una gata rastreadora de segunda -Tigresa le grupo un poco pero Hinata notó un olor a sangre y se acercó a Tigresa- ¿Hallaste algo en la escena del crimen?

Solo el olor de un macho y sangre que me trajeron hasta aquí -dijo Tigresa sería-

Novato -dijo Hinata calmada- detecte el aroma a sangre hace una hora, está fresca pero aquí la corriente de aire huele a más desperdicio, aquí perderás el olor fácilmente a tres metros más adelante -Tigresa camino un poco y así por dos metros más hasta que se detuvo y olió a todo lo que pudo, olía a su derecha, luego a su izquierda- ¿te perdiste?

Si...algo así -dijo Tigresa molesta- hay muchos olores no sé dónde está

¿Es la primera vez que rastreas sangre? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Sí, no es olor que me haga mantener la calma -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Yo estoy acostumbrada a la sangre, el entrenamiento de los Shiba es mantener el instinto bajo control y usarlo cada vez que nosotros queramos -dijo Hinata calmada- para mí la sangre es un olor más y tiene una característica específica

¿A que huele? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

A hierro -dijo Hinata calmada- pero un hierro particular -olfateo un poco y sonrío- tengo el olor vamos -las dos comenzaron a correr por la derecha, más adelante Izanamy se había quitado su capucha y sus hojas ocultas, estaba en lo que parecía ser un pozo rodeado de algo de maleza, de una soga saco una balde del fondo lleno con agua, sacó un poco y lo paso en sus manos y brazos para quitar la sangre de su pelo, estaba mostrando el torso desnudo y sus músculos, como la hoja oculta y le pasó un pañuelo para quitarle la sangre-

Si hay algo que odio es tener que limpiar tanto mis armas -dijo Izanamy un poco irritado limpiando la hoja, levantó las orejas al escuchar el crujir de unas hojas, Hinata y Tigresa estaban caminando mientras Hinata detectaba el olor de sangre más cerca y Tigresa detectaba el olor del macho, las dos salieron al campo y vieron el pozo con un charco de agua y sangre en el suelo, el traje de asesino estaba a un lado e Izanamy estaba escondido detrás de unos barriles-

 _Maldición...olvide mi traje_ -pensó Izanamy nervioso viendo como las felinas estaban viendo su traje, el charco de agua y sus armas con sangre, lo único que no estaba ahí era su espada la cual tenía en su cintura todavía, las hembras se acercaron al pozo y vieron las cosas-

Mira esta ropa huele igual que la sangre -dijo Tigresa calmada viendo la roca, se acercó y tomó la hoja oculta- y está arma tiene sangre en una hoja interna

Estás debieron ser las cosas que el asesino usaba para matar a los individuos -dijo Hinata calmada, tomó plan capucha un momento y encontró un mechón de pelo dentro, lo tomo y le dio una olfateada- este olor...me resulta familiar...

Déjame ver -Tigresa le dio una olfateada a la ropa- si...hay algo familiar -Izanamy buscó en su cinta roja y encontró una bomba de color gris, solo encendió la mecha con una ligera flama y la lanzó contra Hinata y Tigresa, las dos solo vieron como la bomba explotó cubriendo todo de humo, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y tomó el traje de las manos de las felinas- ¡Tiene el traje!

Maldición...-Hinata y Tigresa estaban tosiendo en medio del humo, mientras Izanamy se volvió a poner el traje y corrió un poco pero Tigresa le sujetó la cola y lo detuvo, Izanamy se giró y se colocó sus hojas ocultas-

Lo siento pero te quedas aquí -dijo Hinata molesta- tenemos que mantenerte aquí -Izanamy solo sonrió un poco y soltó una leve risa- ¿qué es tan gracioso? -Izanamy solo dio un paso hacia atrás y jaló su cola para salir corriendo, las felinas solo corrieron detrás de él y dieron un salto quedando frente a él a cuatro patas- no irás a ningún lado -las felinas se levantaron y quedaron en guardia Izanamy solo sonrió y se cruzó de brazos-

Es una extraña forma de defenderse -dijo Tigresa molesta- su estilo debe ser diferente -solo avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy se hizo a un lado, Tigresa solo lo vio y lanzó una patada saltando de frente, Izanamy seguido con los brazos cruzados y detuvo la patada con sus brazos, Izanamy solo fue empujado y Hinata gritó, Hinata lanzó una patada de forma directa, Izanamy saltó a la derecha esquivando el ataque, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Hinata en la mejilla, se giró y le dio una patada en el estómago, Tigresa avanzó corriendo se dio una vuelta y lanzó un golpe directo con la garra abierta, Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo dejando que el brazo de Tigresa se entrelazará con el suyo, con su mano le sujetó el hombro, con su mano derecha le sujetó la muñeca y le dio una ligera patada en la rodilla izquierda dejando que cayera al suelo de rodillas, Izanamy le dio un golpe en la espalda y Tigresa cayó al suelo quejándose, Izanamy solo se alejó de un salto y sonrío un poco-

¿Quién es este hombre? -dijo Hinata molesta-

Tiene una buena destreza -dijo Tigresa molesta, Izanamy solo levanto los brazos sonriendo, le hizo señas a Tigresa provocándola y ella se enojó avanzando corriendo, Tigresa saltó y lanzó una patada lateral, Izanamy levantó la mano derecha deteniendo la patada e inclinó la cabeza, Tigresa solo bajo e Izanamy se alejó, Tigresa lanzó varias patadas contra la cabeza de Izanamy pero Izanamy levantó los brazos deteniendo las patadas, se seguía defendiendo, Tigresa grito y lanzó un golpe vertical con ambos brazos, Izanamy levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe, levantó una pierna y le dio una patada a Tigresa en el pecho haciendo que se alejara, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estómago, le dio un golpe al mentón, Tigresa se quejó y lanzó un golpe directo pero Izanamy agacho su cuerpo un poco, levantó su brazo izquierdo doblándolo y le dio tres golpes a Tigresa en el estómago, Tigresa se quejó e Izanamy le dio una patada en la parte costillas tirándola a un lado-

Aaarg canalla -dijo Hinata molesta, ella concentro fuego y creo una espada de fuego, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte vertical, Izanamy solo se alejó y creo una espada de energía azul oscura, los dos chocaron espadas, los dos siguieron lanzando golpes chocando sus armas de energía, Izanamy solo se alejó saltando esquivando los ataques de Hinata, terminó contra unos barriles apilados detrás de él- será tu fin -Hinata avanzó corriendo y trato de apuñalarlo pero Izanamy cayó al suelo y rodó por el suelo, Hinata calvo su espada en los barriles quedando sorprendida, Izanamy le dio un corte vertical a la espada de fuego y la destruyo, Hinata se sorprendió e Izanamy la tomó de las muñecas, la sujeto de ambas manos, la giro y la estrelló contra el muro, solo la vio de cerca y Hinata se sorprendió, Izanamy solo le dio un beso a Hinata en los labios un poco fuerte dejándola sorprendida, Hinata solo expulsó fuego haciendo que Izanamy la soltara y se alejara un poco, Hinata avanzó y le dio un golpe en la parte derecha del labio, Hinata se enojó y vio que sus puños tenían algo de sangre, cuando se fijó Izanamy tenía una cortada en su labio del lado derecho, le dejo una cortada vertical y algo ensangrentada-

Ahora sí voy a matarte -dijo Hinata molesta e Izanamy solo río un poco, Hinata gritó y tratado de atacarlo pero Izanamy solo salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, se dio un impulso con airé bajo sus patas y terminó en el techo de una casa de dos pisos- no te vayas tienes que decirme quién eres ¿que eres?

Vivo en las sombras para servir a la luz, soy un asesino ahora -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata solo se confundió igual que Tigresa e Izanamy se fue corriendo entre los techos-

¡Se escapa síguelo! -Tigresa gritó molesta y las dos felinas siguieron a Izanamy por donde se iba, Izanamy cambió su dirección a la derecha corriendo por las calles, las dos felinas lo siguieron hasta que Izanamy terminó en un puente y se subió a la barra, las dos felinas se estaban acercando a él- ya no tiene a donde correr

A veces solo tienes que dar un salto de fe -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, las dos felinas solo lo vieron levantar las manos y dio un salto de cabeza cayendo en un río que había debajo del puente, las dos felinas solo escucharon el golpe y vieron que en el agua no había nada solo el agua, Hinata vio en el otro extremo no había nada solo agua-

Aaaa...-Tigresa se enojó un poco y golpeó la barra de protección del puente- juro que hallare a ese asesino y lo traeré ante la justicia

Has fila él es mío -dijo Hinata molesta- y nolo dejaré ir libre por ahí


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4.- La caída del emperador**_

En medio de la noche, en una zona pobre de la ciudad imperial, Hinata y Tigresa estaban caminando en varios puentes donde seguía el río buscando al asesino-

No hay olor, no hay pista se perdió -dijo Hinata molesta- cuando lo encuentre lo mato

Ese sujeto sabía pelear contra dos -dijo Tigresa molesta- mejor busquemos al final del canal él debe estar ahí -Hinata solo gruño y siguieron al camino al final del puente, en otro lado Izanamy salió del canal tosiendo y empapado, se quitó la capucha y escurrió su pelo, solo se fue corriendo de ahí hasta llegar a una cabaña, la abrió y entro cerrando la puerta con llave, dentro estaban las damas de las sombras con algunos sacos de dinero y Jun estaba dormida a un lado-

¿En dónde estabas? -dijo Jun sorprendida y medio dormida viendo a Izanamy-

Estaba tratando de limpiar la sangre de mi ropa pero fue detenido por dos felinas, ya me hice cargo -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero una de mis hojas ocultas se dañó por el agua y la pelea -mostró la hoja derecha mostrando que se había doblado y el mecanismo estaba roto-

No tenemos más hojas ocultas para darte tendrás que usar la espada -dijo Jun levantándose y tomó la hoja para verla- mejor descansa mañana repartiremos el dinero -todos descansaron en esas altas horas de la noche, a la mañana siguiente los maestros del palacio de Jade estaban reunidos en el palacio del emperador-

Entonces ¿no encontraron a nadie? -dijo Zhengde serio y los maestros solo estaban arrodillados sin decir nada- ¿todo el esfuerzo fue en vano?

No su majestad, en los cuerpos hemos detectado algo interesante -dijo Mantis nervioso-

Habla -dijo Zhengde serio-

Si su majestad -dijo Mantis nervioso- en los cuerpos no sólo notamos pequeños orificios hechos por una especie de daga, si no también presentaban cortes en el cuerpo pero la piel está quemada y con un corte profundo, en el cuello, tenían cortes en puntos vitales, él sabía cómo matarlos con la espada y esa arma

Así que tratamos con un usuario de fuego que es un asesino experto -dijo Zhengde serio- ¿sus más han descubierto?

No pudo robar el solo todo el banco, había al menos miles de monedas, debe trabajar con alguien más al menos un grupo -dijo Víbora calmada- no sabemos cuántos lo pueden estar ayudando

Son un pequeño grupo, todos con habilidades para escapar y asesinar -dijo Zhengde serio- bien les daré una misión el día de hoy quiero que vayan e interroguen a todos los que estuvieron presentes en la ceremonia, busque en el dinero es parte del pueblo

Entiendo su majestad -dijeron todos los maestros y se fueron retirando mientras el emperador regreso a su trono-

¿Por que buscaban el dinero? -dijo Zhengde serio-

Esos asesinos a veces hacen cosas que según a sus ojos son correctas -dijo Zhang sonriendo llegando por un lado de la habitación-

Maestre -Zhengde se levantó de su trono y dejó que ha ganado se sentará- le prometo que encontraremos a los que se llevaron el dinero, recuperaremos el dinero se lo juro

A mí no me importa el dinero, lo que me importa es que muevan la operación-dijo Zhang serio- quiero esos túneles listos para el mes siguiente, así toda la pólvora llegara a nuestros puntos de control, también ¿cómo van con la investigación sobre el artefacto antiguo?

Si su señoría, hemos localizado un manuscrito que nos podría dar una pista de donde se encuentra el mapa que guía al tesoro del dragón -dijo Zhengde un poco intranquilo-

¿Y qué tanto tiempo les llevará conseguirme el manuscrito? -dijo Zhang calmado-

Pues se encuentra en un cofre que está debajo de un volcán en una cueva subterránea pero no hay Guerrero en el ejército que pueda soportar esa temperatura -dijo Zhengde nervioso- así que hemos decidido ir con precaución para evitar algún tropiezo

Te dije que me dijeras un tiempo -dijo Zhang serio-

Cuatro meses su señoría -dijo Zhengde nervioso, Zhang solo abrió los ojos levemente y se levantó del trono- su señoría

Quiero que muevas de una vez a tus soldados quiero ese manuscrito antes de ese tiempo, el poder absoluto es lo importante -dijo Zhang serio, se retiró del edificio dejando a Zhengde molesto-

Ah que coraje, si no fuera el maestre de la organización yo podría dirigirla, quizás todo el mundo estaría bajo mis pies y mi mando para este momento -dijo Zhengde molesto, solo guiño mientras tanto en las comunidades una coneja abrió su ventana de madera para encontrar una pequeña bolsa frente a ella, un ganso solo estaba saliendo de su casa empujando una carretilla con manzanas, pero la carretilla era muy pequeña y apenas entraban pocas manzanas cuando del cielo callo una bolsa de tela haciendo un sonido de choque metálico, en otro lado un niño pequeño leopardo estaba caminando junto a su madre cuando encontró una bolsa pequeña en medio del camino, los tres animales entre otros más tomaron las bolsas solo para encontrar monedas de oro dentro, en otros casos había pedazos de lingotes de oro cortados en pequeños fragmentos, todos los animales que habían encontrado El Oro gritaron sorprendidos y contentos-

¡Tenemos oro! ¡Tenemos oro! -gritaron en las calles algunos animales mientras Izanamy y los asesinos estaban viendo todo desde un callejón entre las sombras, detrás de ellos estaban Song y las damas de las sombras-

Bien tengo que reconocerlo ustedes han hecho un gran favor por este pueblo -dijo Song sonriendo- no volveré a dudar de ustedes

Teníamos que hacerlo, no podemos dejar que estos pobres aldeanos pasen hambre -dijo Jun sonriendo- bien con esto hemos dado un paso más cerca del emperador, son quiero que tú y tus hembras se preparen para esta noche

Está bien ¿qué tenemos que hacer? -dijo Song confundida-

Esta noche vayan al palacio del emperador ofreciendo uno de sus servicios para él y sus guardias -dijo Jun calmada- distraigan a todos los presentes

¿Qué harán ustedes? -dijo Song preocupada-

Entre menos sepas mejor -dijo Izanamy serio, los asesinos se fueron retirando de ahí dejando a las damas de las sombras confundidas, en el centro de la ciudad imperial Po y los demás maestros estaban caminando acompañados de los demás furiosos cuando escucharon algunos gritos de alegría de parte de los ciudadanos más pobres-

Es un milagro -dijo una coneja sonriendo-

Si es decir solo salí en la mañana y cuando me di cuenta esto cayó en mi taza -dijo una cabra macho mostrando una bolsa con oro dentro-

Tengan cuidado los soldados del emperador pueden estar cerca -dijo un conejo nervioso, a Po le llamo un poco la atención y se acercó-

Disculpen pero ¿de qué están hablando? -dijo Po calmado-

Lo siento...no sabemos...solo que nos cayó...algo del cielo es todo -dijo una cabra asustada y se fueron alejando de Po-

Está bien no voy a hacerles daño -dijo Po sonriendo calmado- solo quiero saber de qué estaban hablando, espero que tenga que ver con El Oro que desapareció ayer por la noche

Bueno ¿sabes guardar un secreto? -dijo un conejo nervioso y Po asintió- esta mañana al salir de nuestras casas para ver qué podíamos encontrar para sobrevivir, nos cayó a todos una bolsa con oro dentro -el conejo y los demás animales mostraron sus bolsas con oro dentro de ellos-

Ah no puedo creerlo -dijo Víbora sorprendida-

¿Ustedes vieron quien les dejo El Oro? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

No, solo salimos y El Oro nos cayó encima dentro de estas bolsas, lo cual fue muy bueno -dijo una coneja sonriendo- nosotros hemos luchado por sobrevivir en esta ciudad pero los impuestos son más y más grandes, tanto que ya no podemos pagarlos

Es verdad -dijo una cabra deprimida- algunos de nosotros hemos vendidos nuestras posiciones para conseguir algo de comer -Po y los demás se vieron un poco preocupados por eso y luego vieron a los aldeanos-

Es un milagro que esto nos haya caído del cielo, quien haya hecho esto que sea bendito -dijo la coneja llorando- ahora podré darle de comer a mis hijos

¿No nos pedirán que demos El Oro o sí? -dijo un conejo asustado y todos los que escucharon eso escondieron su oro, asustados, Po solo vio a los lados preocupados y suspiro-

No, pueden quedarse con El Oro, creo que es mejor que se lo queden si tanto lo necesitan -dijo Po sonriendo, los ciudadanos se fueron retirando y Po solo sonrió un poco- entonces creo que por eso robo el banco, para dárselo a los pobres

Creo que es algo bueno desde cierto punto de vista -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Pero eso no lo libera de sus cargos de homicidios -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta- ese sujeto me las pagará

¿Por qué lo dices así? Suena a que te hubieras topado con el -dijo Mono calmado-

Si me topé con el anoche -dijo Tigresa molesta y todos dieron un grito de sorpresa- también me topé con Hinata y peleamos juntas contra él, su fuerza y velocidad, estaba muy bien entrenado parecía que podía pelear contra varios Guerreros a la vez

¿Tigresa por qué no los dijiste? -dijo Po serio-

Solo se me pasó darles información pero tengo algo más, Hinata le dio un golpe y le rompió el labio, seguimos su rastro de sangre hasta un puente pero el muy canalla salto del puente -dijo Tigresa molesta-

¿No lo encontraron? -dijo Mantis confundido-

Noooooo, siii lo encontramos como a medio metro pero se hizo invisible -dijo Tigresa con un claro sarcasmos-

No me haces gracia con tu sarcasmo -dijo Mantis un poco molesto-

Perdimos su rastro por el agua -dijo Tigresa molesta y Po pasó una de sus manos por el mentón-

Esto no nos sirve de mucho -dijo Po calmado- pero dices ¿que Hinata le dio un golpe y le dejó una cortada? -Tigresa asintió calmada- bien entonces debemos hablar con los doctores sobre quienes han ido a verlo por un corte en los labios, mientras tanto yo iré a hablar con Hinata tal vez ella sepa algo más -Tigresa solo grupo de forma sonora y Po se puso nervioso- bueno puedes venir conmigo Tigresa...Tigresita de mi vida...Tigresa solo asintió y todos se fueron retirando, en una cabaña no muy lejos Izanamy estaba revisando su herida en un espejo, se lavó la cara quitando algo de sangre seca de su cara-

Eso no está bien nada bien -dijo Jun calmada detrás de Izanamy-

Estoy bien solo es una herida -dijo Izanamy calmado- ya sanara

Pero se podría infectar si no la tratas correctamente -dijo Jun calmada- ven vamos a ver a un doctor para que te trate esa herida

Jun estoy bien no hace falta que vaya con un doctor -dijo Izanamy calmado- además si me...si me dice...si dice...que necesito...una...iiiii una...-Izanamy parecía que estaba temblando un poco del miedo-

¿Una inyección? -dijo Jun sonriendo-

¡Hay! ¡No lo digas! -Izanamy gritó nervioso y un poco pálido- odio esas cosas

Vamos él no te inyectará loco -dijo Jun sonriendo, se quitó la capucha revelando una camisa roja de manga larga, tenía un pantalón negro con una cinta roja con una hebilla con el símbolo de los asesinos de su lado derecho- vamos quítate fu traje hoy estaremos como civiles

Está bien pero si me inyecta voy a gritar muy fuerte -dijo Izanamy nervioso, se quitó su capucha de asesino revelando una playera azul oscura debajo de cuello largo y mangas largas, en la cintura tenía una hebilla con el símbolo de los asesinos con una cinta azul con los extremos en su lado derecho y usaba un pantalón negro, solo siguió a Jun a la calle mientras se quejaba de su herida- me duele mucho

Bueno es porque se debe estar infectando por no tratarla en toda la noche -Jun calmada e Izanamy solo le gruño- sabes luces un poco guapo sin fu capucha en la cabeza

Gracias, ¿por qué nos quitamos las capuchas y los trajes? Todos podrían darse cuenta de quienes somos -dijo Izanamy impaciente al menos un poco-

Si pero usamos las capuchas en medio de un combate, o en medio de una misión en las sombras, además todos estarán buscando a un asesino de pelo negro con un traje blanco que estuvo involucrado con los asesinatos de ayer -dijo Jun sonriendo-

En eso tienes razón -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una clínica y Jun sujeto a Izanamy de su brazo derecho, lo jaló con fuerza haciendo que Izanamy entrara por la fuerza dejando marca en el suelo con sus garras, lo sentó en una silla mientras el temblaba del miedo-

¿Te quieres calmar? No te va a pasar nada -dijo Jun un poco irritada-

A si claro, nada más me distraigo y pum llega el doctor con una jeringa de tamaño jumbo -dijo Izanamy nervioso, Jun solo rodó los ojos molesta y la puerta se abrió revelando a una cabra macho usando un traje blanco de doctor-

Le aseguro que no usaremos inyecciones si la situación no la demanda -dijo el macho calmado- bien ¿que tenemos aquí?

Estuvo involucrado en una pelea anoche y termino con el labio partido -dijo Jun calmada- no se lo curo así que es posible que tenga una infección ligera -la cabra se acercó y sujeto la cara de Izanamy para verlo y luego vio su herida- ¿qué puede hacer por él?

Bueno no es nada grave, la herida no es profunda así que no habrá problemas -dijo el doctor calmado, tomó un algodón y una pomada blanca, solo se la aplico a Izanamy cerrando un poco la herida y se la dejo cubierta- bien ya está, esta pomada especial dejará que la herida cierre y las bacterias que tiene dentro irán muriendo poco a poco así que sanara en una semana o menos

Vaya ya no me duele ¿tiene más de esa cosa? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Si -el doctor le mostró una pequeña botella con la pomada dentro- por un precio razonable te la puedes llevar y por un pago extra te puedo curar

Entendido gracias por todo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, después de esa atención los dos salieron e Izanamy guardó la pomada para después- ¿qué más tienes que enseñarme?

Bueno quizás algo como eso -dijo Jun un poco nerviosa señalando a un muro, los dos se acercaron e Izanamy encontró una hoja de papel pegada al muro, era un cartel de "se busca" era una imagen de Izanamy usando su capucha pero solo se veía su nariz-

¿Este soy yo? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Aparentemente -dijo Jun sonriendo- se busca vivo o muerto, acusado por homicidios y robo al banco, bueno ya valió

¿Qué supone que haga? Con mi imagen en estos muros todos los que me vean tratarán de llamar a la guardia imperial -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Tranquilo esto ya lo hemos vivido anteriormente, lo que puedes hacer es quitar todos los carteles de sé busca de la zona para que los guardias ni los aldeanos te reconozca -dijo Jun sonriendo, solo arrugo el papel y lo tiró a un lado, Izanamy camino por las calles y encontró otros tres carteles, los como en sus manos y los partió por la mitad, los lanzó a un lado- bien hecho pero eso no es todo

¿De que más me tengo que proteger? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Debes cuidarte de los predicadores o los que gritan las noticias ellos pueden dar información que los soldados saben sobre de ti -dijo Jun calmada, los dos caminaron hasta llegar a la ciudad y vieron a un conejo vestido de padre de iglesia- escucha creo que podemos convencerlo si le pagamos para que cambien de información

¿Lo sobornamos? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Así es, el dirá información falsa -dijo Jun calmada- mira esto -los dos se acercaron al padre y le dieron un poco de dinero, el conejo lo acepto y comenzó a decir cosas diferentes-

¡Me acaban de informar que hallaron una máscara de lobo, maquillaje blanco y una peluca negra para simular un aspecto diferente! -gritó el conejo calmado y todos los animales se fueron acercando para escucharlo-

A veces comprar a los enemigos es más fácil que matarlos -dijo Jun sonriendo, Izanamy asintió y siguió a Jun-

Pero ¿cómo les pagamos a los enemigos? No tenemos mucho dinero -dijo Izanamy calmado- y no trabajamos teniendo ingresos

A eso se soluciona, los ricos siempre le dan a los pobres -dijo Jun sonriendo, Izanamy solo movió la cabeza un poco y Jun se acercó a un grupo de animales, los dos estaban vestidos con ropas un poco formales y parecían caras, era una pareja de cabras un macho y una hembra, Jun solo se acercó al macho y pasó caminando lento, luego pasó con la hembra y la rodeó un poco, la pareja estaba hablando o no un grupo que no vio a Jun caminar junto a ellos, Jun solo se alejó un poco y se acercó a Izanamy para comenzar a alejarse un poco-

¿Qué hiciste? -dijo Izanamy confundido y Jun le dio algunas monedas de oro- ¿les robaste?

Robar, tomar prestado, devolución, tú llámalo como quieras pero así pagamos muchas cosas, también hay contratos de asesinato si no te siente bien robándole a las demás personas -dijo Jun sonriendo- la cosa es tener un tacto ligero y rápido, no te tienen que atrapar

Jamás había robado a alguien -dijo Izanamy calmado- enséñame

Bien -Jun lo guio hasta un campo más abierto en las afueras- escucha para robar a las personas te debes mezclar entre un grupo o bien puedes hacerlo rápido y tomar poco dinero sin que se den cuenta, muchos cargan dinero en bolsas o en monedas sueltas, debes ver dónde lo guardan y lo robas bien práctica conmigo -Jun le mostró unas cuantas monedas y las guardo en una pequeña bolsa, el bolsa lo guardo en su cintura- ahora trata de quitármela sin que me dé cuenta -Izanamy asintió y se acercó, la rodeó un poco, pasó caminando por su espalda y vio el vuelto en la cintura de su parte trasera, Izanamy solo se acercó con cuidado, solo metió la mano en la cinta pero se atoró su mano y no pudo sacarla

Me atore -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Ya me di cuenta -dijo Jun sonriendo, Izanamy se movió pero termino bajando su mano y sujeto el trasero de Jun por error- espero que eso haya sido un accidente

Si...lo siento...-dijo Izanamy nervioso y sujeto con un poco de fuerza el trasero de Jun haciendo que se sonrojara- mi brazo se atoró en la cinta -trató de subir la mano de abajo hacia arriba pero termino sujetando una pompa de Jun y metió dos de sus dedos en ella, Jun solo soltó un leve gemido y se sonrojó más-

Quita tu mano o te la arranco -dijo Jun sonrojada y un poco molesta, Izanamy movió el brazo más rápido hasta que sacó el brazo completo-

¡Lo logre! ¡Lo siento! -dijo Izanamy asustado y sonrojado, levantó las manos asustando y Jun solo gruño levemente-

Mal, terriblemente mal, trata de nuevo -dijo Jun un poco molesta pero el sonrojo no pasó, Izanamy camino un poco y metió la mano en la cinta de Jun, encontró la bolsa y la saco- mal, tardaste mucho y pude sentir tu mano todo el tiempo, trata de nuevo

Está bien -dijo Izanamy calmado, Jun escondido su bolsa con monedas dentro de la cinta pero del lado izquierdo, Izanamy se acercó un poco pero Jun camino un par de pasos- ¿qué haces?

Te entreno, tu objetivo no siempre estará quieto -dijo Jun sonriendo- así que debes buscar mi dinero mientras camino -Izanamy suspiró y la siguió, los dos estaban caminando en círculos por el campo mientras Izanamy buscaba la bolsa con dinero dentro de la cinta de Jun, sujeto la cinta y metió su mano tratando de seguirle el paso a Jun, Jun camino más rápido pero Izanamy comenzó a tropezarse con sus pies- ¿qué haces?

Trató de seguirte el paso pero te mueves muy rápido -dijo Izanamy nervioso, los dos estaban caminando más rápido pero el brazo de Izanamy termino pasando por toda la cinta, al final los dos terminaron tropezando y cayendo al pasto, Izanamy cayó de espaldas con el brazo derecho dentro de la cinta de Jun y entre sus piernas, Jun estaba encima de él pegando su cara a su pecho- hay perdón... ¿estás bien?

Si...descuida no pasó nada -dijo Jun calmada, levantó la mirada y los dos se encontraron muy juntos y sonrojados, Izanamy movió su mano un poco y Jun termino gimiendo un poco-

Ah...ah...ten cuidado -dijo Jun sonrojada y soltando gemidos- ¿qué haces? -los dos bajaron la mirada y se pusieron más tensos, Izanamy abrió los ojos casi hasta perder la pupila mientras Jun estaba sorprendida y sonrojada, Izanamy había metido la mano hasta dentro del pantalón de Jun, sus dedos estaban tocando la vagina de Jun desde dentro de la ropa-

Ah...ah...aaaagagaa...yo tratare de soltar mi mano...-dijo Izanamy nervioso y sonrojado, no vio los dedos dentro de la ropa de Jun pero ella soltó una gemido al sentir los dedos de Izanamy salir uno por uno frotando su vagina-

Ah...ah...no...espera...-dijo Jun entre gemidos mientras Izanamy comenzó a mover su brazo de atrás hacia adelante mientras su mano entera estaba masajeando dentro de la ropa de Jun- ¡Ah! ¡Ya para! -gritó un poco, estaba sonrojada y estaba soltando algunas respiraciones agitadas-

Perdón...perdón...es que...tengo el brazo...-dijo Izanamy nervioso pero Jun solo termino gimiendo más fuerte y luego se escuchó un fuerte impacto e Izanamy tenía una marca roja en la cara, en su ojo derecho tenía un moretón muy grande y en su cabeza tenía un gran chichones- lo siento...

Mejor cállate...-dijo Jun sonrojada pero molesta- _Pero no lo hiciste nada mal.._.-pensó Jun sonrojada- mejor practiquemos en la calle -así los dos se retiraron y llegaron a la ciudad donde estaban llena de animales vestidos con atuendos formales y ropa más elegante y cara-

Bien ellos deben tener mucho más dinero así que tratare de hacer lo que pueda -dijo Izanamy calmado, él se adentró en la comunidad, estaba caminando de forma lenta y entonces se acercó a un ganso, solo paso de forma rápida y se giró pasando junto a una cabra, la cabra estaba viendo algunas frutas e Izanamy pasó por detrás, siguió su camino y Jun no lo perdió de vista, después de un rato los animales estaban confundidos y pasaron las manos por sus ropas sorprendidos-

¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está mi dinero? -dijeron algunos presentes nerviosos y asustados mientras Jun solo sonrió un poco e Izanamy estaba detrás de ella con una bolsa llena con monedas-

Sorpréndete -dijo Jun calmada- ¿qué hiciste?

Use mi vista de águila, combinada con una habilidad de Japón, pude moverme rápido y detectar donde tenían el dinero -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- esta vez sí podremos comer, tengo más de 300 yuanes-Jun solo asintió, los dos compraron comida y se fueron de ahí, sin darse cuenta de que Hinata estaba pasando por detrás de ellos hacia la izquierda-

Bien veamos, tengo comida, fruta y demás -dijo Hinata sonriendo cargando una gran canasta con comida, siguió caminando hasta que llegó sol barrio bajo y encontró a los animales comiendo ya- hola ¿cómo es que consiguieron comida?

Nos cayó dinero del cielo esta mañana -dijo una coneja sonriendo mientras algunos cachorros estaban comiendo- nos dieron oro

¿Oro? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ¿de dónde salió El Oro?

No lo sabemos solo sabemos que nos llegó mucho y ahora podemos comer -dijo un conejo sonriendo- gracias al cielo y al que no haya dado El Oro -Hinata estaba confundida viendo a todos los animales comer, sólo dejó la canasta y se fue caminando pero en todo el camino estaba pensando en el dinero que los aldeanos habían recibido y sin querer se tocó lo labios confundida, solo recordó el veo que el asesino le había dado, se sonrojó lev mente y luego se molestó-

No...no...No eso fue solo abuso -dijo Hinata molesta- pero...había algo en sus labios que...me hizo pensar... ¿que podrá ser?

¿De qué labios hablas? -dijo Po sonriendo y Hinata se dio la vuelta nerviosa-

Hola Po ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Hinata levemente sonrojada, luego vio a Tigresa que iba a un lado de Po- ha tú de nuevo boba

Torpe -dijo Tigresa molesta- venimos porque hemos recibido información de los aldeanos, algunos de ellos recibieron algo del oro que robaron anoche ¿no tienes nada ver o sí?

¿Insinúas que soy una ladrona? -dijo Hinata molesta y Tigresa asintió- hay eres una descarada, no robé nada estuve aquí ayudando a los animales más pobres mientras tú estabas muy cómoda en un cuarto del palacio del emperador -las dos se estaban gruñendo pero Po estaba nervioso-

Vamos, vamos, niñas ya cálmense -dijo Po nervioso- Hinata -sujeto los hombros de Hinata de forma delicada y ella se alejó gruñendo- bien escucha tenemos que encontrar al que robo el banco porque también cometió asesinatos ¿has notado algo extraño caminando por aquí?

No, excepto que a los aldeanos pobres les han dado algo dinero de la nada -dijo Hinata calmada- esta mañana les vine a traer algo pero me dijeron que les dieron oro y pudieron comprar comida y ropa, pero ayer que estaba aquí encontré al asesino el muy descarado escapó

Dirás que lo dejaste escapar después de ese beso que te dio -dijo Tigresa sonriendo con burla-

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Cuál beso?! -Po gritó molesto- ¿ese sujeto te beso?

Si me besó, pero había algo extraño en él, su voz, su manera de luchar, su olor...hasta su tacto -dijo Hinata levemente sonrojada- siento que lo conozco de un lado...

Jaaaa pues cuando lo vea yo mismo lo mato -dijo Po molesto y las dos felinas lo vieron- es decir le dio un beso a Hinata en contra de su voluntad eso es feo, una falta de respeto, una violación

Ya no seas exagerado panda -dijo Hinata calmada- bueno yo tengo que volver al palacio, los muchachos y yo tendremos un entrenamiento especial

Está bien, si te necesitamos cerca te avisamos -dijo Po calmado y Hinata asintió para retirarse- cuando encuentre al desgraciado que beso a Hinata lo mató

¿Por qué estás celoso? -dijo Tigresa molesta y de brazos cruzados-

Bueno...es que un macho la beso...en contra su voluntad eso...eso...es malo -dijo Po nervioso- hay que hacer justicia sí, eso hay que hacer justicia -Tigresa solo negó con la cabeza y se fue caminando con Po detrás de ella, más tarde cerca de la noche Izanamy estaba con Jun y los demás asesinos preparándose para el ataque, eran más de veinte asesinos-

Bien ya casi estamos listos -dijo Izanamy sucio viendo a Jun la cual calibró sus hojas ocultas-

Tengo algo para ti -dijo Jun calmada, se acercó y le dio un brazalete de hoja oculta pero este tenía algo extraño, parecía que contaba con un pequeño cañón en la parte superior, en la parte de abajo tenía su hoja oculta pero el extremo inferior tenía una cuerda delgada atada a ella- es tu nueva hoja, está hoja tiene poca pólvora y seis balas para matar a distancia, debajo tiene la hoja oculta pero funciona como una ballesta para disparar la cuchilla, cuenta con un seguro para que cambies de arma y uses ya sea la ballesta, el cañón o la hoja así que ten mucho cuidado

Entendido y gracias -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bien vámonos todos, solo tenemos una hora, las damas de las sombras distraigan a los Guardias, nosotros entraremos por el extremo sur, tendremos que usar el mayor sigilo posible porque el palacio estará lleno de Guardias -dijo Jun sería- también otra cosa traten de usar el veneno solo cuando sea necesario, el veneno está en sus dardos, cada uno de ustedes tiene un total de 15 dardos, el veneno comenzará hacer efecto a los pocos segundo así que sean certeros -todos asintieron calmados-

Bien vámonos -dijo Jun sería, mientras tanto en el palacio del emperador, Zhengde estaba en su sala del trono con Po y los demás maestros del palacio de Jade como escoltas, todo parecía estar tranquilo, en el exterior Song y las damas de las sombras estaban reunidas viendo a algunos guardias, los asesinos estaban ocultos entre las sombras del palacio viendo a los Guardias recorrer la zona, Song y sus damas se acercaron-

¿Quién está ahí? -dijo un rinoceronte guardia apuntando a una de las felinas con su lanza-

Hola somos un entretenimiento de felinas bailarinas -dijo Song sonriendo- somos las damas de las sombras y venimos para ofrecerle un baile gratis a su majestad el emperador

¿Un baile? ¿Ustedes saben algo de algún baile? -dijo un león confundido entre otros guardias presentes estaban hablando sobre eso-

Bueno el emperador siempre pide algo nuevo déjenlas pasar -dijo un león joven sonriendo- pasen -Song asintió, ella abrió su sombrilla y la giró un poco, Jun y los demás asesinos estaban cerca y la vieron entrar-

Ahí está la señal es ahora -dijo Jun calmada, los asesinos se fueron acercando al muro del palacio, un par de Guardias estaban viendo al frente de unas cuantas casas, se escuchó un silbido y uno de ellos se acercó a ver cuándo fue jalado y ya no salió-

¿Compañero? ¿Estás ahí compañero? -dijo un rinoceronte guardia viendo al frente, se acercó al frente pero fue jalado por varios asesinos, no hubo ruido solo una ligera mancha de sangre en el suelo, otros asesinos se acercaron a otro par de Guardias por la espalda, taparon sus bocas con los brazos y luego clavaron las hojas ocultas en sus cuellos dejándolos caer muertos al suelo, arrastraron los cuerpos y los ocultaron en los callejones más cercanos, las damas de las sombras estaban un poco nerviosas caminando por el gran patio del palacio del emperador, el suelo era de roca con flores a los lados formando figuras dibujadas con sus pétalos-

Los asesinos se fueron acercaron a los muros, un grupo de asesinos sacó sus garras y comenzaron a escalar el muro, todos estaban trepando a lo largo de los dos muros, Jun e Izanamy estaban trepando cuando vieron a un rinoceronte en la orilla del muro, estaba haciendo guardia, Jun solo trepó un poco más el muro hasta llegar con él, lo sujetó del cuello y lo atrajo solo para lanzarlo al suelo donde murió por la caída, Izanamy y los demás asesinos hicieron los mismo, cuando llegaron a la cima Izanamy se llevó un grupo por la derecha y Jun a un grupo por la izquierda, los asesinos se acercaron a un par de guardias en una esquina y los mataron de forma silenciosa, dentro de los muros Song y sus damas de la sombra habían llegado al palacio-

Sean bienvenidas al palacio Imperial del emperador Zhengde -dijo una cabra vestida de negro y dorado-

Muchas gracias es todo un honor -dijo Song sonriendo, las damas presentaron sus respetos y caminaron por el palacio hasta que llegaron al salón del trono- su majestad... ¿Po?

¿Song? -dijo Po sorprendido y luego sonrió- vaya mucho gusto me da verte después de tanto tiempo

Si a mí también me da gusto verte Po -dijo Song sonriendo, los dos acercaron y Song le dio un abrazo a Po- vaya ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Bueno yo...-dijo Po sonriendo pero un fuerte gruñido de Tigresa lo hizo alejarse un metro de Song- vine a hacer un trabajo que el emperador ordenó, él se encuentra en su trono -todos vieron al trono donde estaba el emperador, parecía serio y un poco tranquilo-

Maestro Po, ¿quiénes son estas señoritas? -dijo Zhengde calmado-

Lo siento su majestad ella es Song es una vieja amiga mía -dijo Po sonriendo- ella y su grupo son bailarinas se hacen llamar las damas de las sombras

Pero tenga cuidado su majestad no son muy confiables que digamos -dijo Tigresa sería-

Si lo son, son bailarinas honestas -dijo Po calmado-

Es verdad su majestad, y nosotras hemos venido para hacerle un baile solo para usted si gusta -dijo Song sonriendo-

Está bien, no he recibido entretenimiento en mi palacio desde hace meses -dijo Zhengde sonriendo- además he escuchado de mis súbditos que los espectáculos que dan en la calle son muy buenos, señoritas por favor empiecen si gustan

Con mucho gusto su majestad -dijo Song sonriendo-

¿Señoritas? -dijo Po un poco sorprendido y Song solo sonrió asintiendo- bueno bailen como saben -las damas de las sombras comenzaron y los maestros se juntaron en un lado para ver el baile, en el exterior, los guardias habían sido asesinados y los cuerpos de cada uno fueron ocultados o tirados del muro del palacio, Izanamy se acercó a la orilla y vio a dos guardias frente debajo, solo salto y saco las hojas ocultas, se dejó caer clavando sus hojas en los cuellos de los guardias, los asesinos fueron bajando, los que tenían algún objetivo de frente lo asesinaron, había plantas y algunos arbustos donde pudieron ocultar los cuerpos y luego ellos se escondieron-

El baile de las damas de las sombras estaba siguiendo mientras un grupo de asesinos estaba subiendo por los muros hasta llegar al segundo piso del palacio, usando algunas ganzúas pudieron entrar por algunas ventanas, los asesinos se reunieron en algunos cuartos vacíos del palacio, otro grupo de los asesinos estaban tratando de entrar desde el exterior de la sala del trono, todos los asesinos estaban saliendo de los cuartos y se escondieron entre columnas del palacio, también otros lograron colarse y se ocultaron detrás de unas columnas-

Bien...es ahora...o nunca -dijo Jun un poco nerviosa, Song solo se colocó posando frente al emperador y comenzó a girar su sombrilla abierta igual que las demás damas, cuando retiraron las sombrillas aparecieron cinco asesinos-

¡¿Que?! -todos gritaron sorprendidos-

¡Ahora! -Jun gritó y los cinco asesino lanzaron bombas de humo creando una cortina gruesa, Po y los demás maestros estaban confundidos, un grupo de asesino avanzó clavando sus espadas en el trono del emperador, Izanamy fue el último y le dio un corte en diagonal a la cabecera del trono, cuando el humo paso todos quedaron sorprendidos de ver que el trono estaba vacío-

¡¿Que?! ¡No está! -Jun gritó sorprendida dejando su espada clavada en el trono vacío, Izanamy y los demás asesinos fueron retrocediendo cuando Izanamy sintió algo en la espalda y se dio la vuelta topándose con Po extendiendo su báculo hacia el-

Jajaja, jajaja, jajaja que gran espectáculo, de verdad que gran espectáculo -dijo Zhengde riendo a la derecha de todos con Tigresa a un lado de él- por un momento, estaban a un ligero momento de tenerme en sus manos pero -chasqueo los dedos y un grupo de guardias, rinocerontes, lobos, tigres, leones y lobos entraron armados y rodearon a todos los asesinos y a las damas de las sombras apuntándolos con sus lanzas y escudos rectangulares listos- no pudieron hacerlo, ya lo tenía previsto, sabía que tratarían de atacarme, solo los deje acercarse a mí un momento -en el segundo piso estaban varios guardias armados con ballestas-

Se acabó entreguen sus armas y saldrán vivos de esta situación -dijo Po serio viendo al asesino frente a él- eres el mismo de los carteles y por la herida de tu labio supongo que eres quien beso a Hinata -Izanamy solo se reía un poco- canalla, te romperé el cuello

Bien ya tengo a todo el credo de asesinos -dijo Zhengde sonriendo- ahora solo les quitaré las capuchas para ver sus rostros mientras les corto el cuello

Si tienes razón, nos venciste -dijo Izanamy serio- pero eso no quiere decir que no venga preparado

¿De qué estás hablando? -dijo Zhengde serio, se escuchó que algo rompió la ventana y un león cayó al suelo quejándose, se escucharon más golpeas al cristal y todos vieron como algunos proyectiles habían golpeado a los guardias detrás de ellos, Po se dio la vuelta y vio que en el cuello de un lobo estaba una flecha pero tenía un cilindro rojo pequeño con una mecha encendida-

¡Al suelo, hará explosión! -Po gritó asustado, había cinco flechas y las cinco flechas explotaron causando grandes explosiones en el palacio, algunos guardias salieron empujados por la fuerza de la explosión, otros fueron golpeados contra algunas columnas, Po solo cerró los ojos y el emperador retrocedió un poco con Tigresa detrás de él, los guardias del segundo piso cayeron sobre sus espaldas, todos estaban sufriendo por el ruido de la explosión o la onda de viento-

¡Ahora! -Ju dio la orden y los asesinos comenzaron a pelear con los Guardias, a algunos los mataron y salieron corriendo por las ventanas, Po estaba sufriendo por el ruido de la explosión, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara, Po se quejó y trató de lanzar un golpe con su bastón pero Izanamy le dio un golpe en el estómago, Po se quejó y cayó de rodillas al suelo, estaba distraído y lanzó un golpe directo con su bastón, Izanamy le sujetó el mango y le dio una patada en la espalda, tomó su espada aún con la funda y le dio un golpe en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo-

¡Ya vámonos! -Izanamy siguió a Jun, Ju tomó dos escudos del suelo el primero lo lanzó rompiendo el cristal de la ventana, Izanamy tomó a Song en sus brazos y salió corriendo, las demás damas de las sombras salieron con los asesinos corriendo y saltando por las ventanas, en el muro había seis asesinos más, dejaron caer cinco cuerdas donde los asesinos comenzaron a trepar, las damas de las sombras eran más lentas para subir-

¡Mátenlos! -Zhengde gritó molesto desde su habitación del trono, los guardias que podían fueron corriendo saliendo del palacio, las damas de las sombras estaban asustadas viendo al ejército correr hacia ellos-

¡Les conseguiré tiempo! ¡Váyanse ocúltense ya! -Izanamy gritó serio, sacó su espada y avanzó corriendo, concentro energía y le dio un corte en diagonal a un escudo cortándolo por la mitad, sujeto el mango de la lanza de un león, lo atrajo y le dio un corte en el cuello, sujeto la lanza con su mano izquierda, la hizo girar un poco y la lanzó clavándola en el pecho de un rinoceronte, se giró y le dio una patada a un escudo empujando al soldado el cual se estrelló con otros asesinos, Izanamy se acercó y le dio un corte vertical a un lobo cortando hasta su escudo, un rinoceronte y un león corrieron gritando, lanzaron un golpe directo con sus lanzas pero Izanamy le dio un corte horizontal a las lanzas cortando el mango, lanzó otro corte en diagonal y corto la cabeza del León y el pecho del rinoceronte, Izanamy levantó la espada de forma horizontal sobre su cabeza y banzo corriendo rosando el mango de una lanza, sólo llegó con el soldado y le dio un corte en el pecho, Jun estaba viendo como los arqueros estaban apuntándole a Izanamy, solo de su espalda tomo un arco y una flecha, concentro energía en la punta de la flecha y disparo, la flecha avanzó y se clavó en la frente de un león, tomó una segunda flecha y disparo de nuevo dándole a un rinoceronte-

Es la última -dijo un asesino dejando que una de las damas subiera con el-

¡Vámonos retirada! -Jun gritó e Izanamy la vio un momento, Izanamy solo esquivo el ataque de un león y le dio un corte en el cuello dejándolo caer muerto, Izanamy corrió hacia el muro, se giró y concentro fuego en la hoja de su espada-

¡Getsuga Tenshou! -Izanamy gritó y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando una onda de fuego, los soldados fueron retrocediendo por el fuego e Izanamy aprovechó para comenzar a trepar el muro, los maestros del palacio de Jade vieron a los asesinos alejarse-

¡Mantis derriba ese muro! -Po gritó molesto-

¡A la orden! -Mantis gritó y avanzó saltando a una gran velocidad entre los guardias hasta que llegó al muro y le dio una patada, Izanamy y Jun se sorprendieron al sentir temblar el muro, el muro se fue cayendo pedazo por pedazo, los asesinos se fueron retirando mientras Izanamy y Jun estaba cayendo con los escombros, Jun tomó su arco y una flecha y la disparo contra Po, Po solo tomo la flecha pero esta era una flecha explosiva, se sorprendió y la lanzo a un lado causando una explosión cerca de ellos, Jun e Izanamy saltaron el muro quedando del otro extremo-

¡Grulla vuela y quiero que busques al grupo de asesinos! -Po dio la orden-

Entendido señor -Grulla solo voló rápido saliendo del palacio-

Tigresa, rastrea a los asesinos que se acaban de ir, Mono síguelos, Víbora vamos, todos rastreen a esos asesinos -dijo Po serio-

Entendido maestro Po -dijeron todos los maestros serios, la guardia imperial y los cinco furiosos salieron del palacio por medio del agujero, los asesinos estaban corriendo por toda la ciudad junto a las damas de las sombras, algunos asesino lograron ocultarse, otros decidieron quedarse a pelear, Izanamy y Jun estaba corriendo por una calle, los dos quedaron frente a un elevador antiguo, se dieron la vuelta y vieron a cinco guardias, Jun solo sacó sus flechas e Izanamy tenía su espada, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un corte vertical a un rinoceronte p, se giró y le dio un corte en el cuello a un león, Jun disparo una flecha contra un lobo dándole en la cabeza, los dos fueron retrocediendo un poco mientras Jun disparo dos flechas más dándole en el cuello a un tigre y en la cabeza a un lobo, Izanamy abrazo a Jun de la cadera, Jun le sujetó el cuello e Izanamy sujeto la cuerda dándole una patada al seguro del elevador hasta destruirlo, los dos fueron elevados hasta el techo de una casa, los dos se subieron al techo y fueron corriendo –

¡Aquí están! -gritó un tigre en el techo, preparó una ballesta y disparo, Jun solo cayó al suelo rodando, preparó una flecha y la disparo contra el tigre dándole en el pecho, se levantó y salió corriendo junto a Izanamy, siguieron corriendo hasta que saltaron al techo de una segunda casa, siguieron así y luego saltaron cayendo en el marco de una ventana, entraron rompiendo la ventana, una hembra grito asustada viendo a los dos asesinos, solo se fueron corriendo por la puerta y salieron de la casa saltando de otra ventana, Grulla estaba volando por los cielos y los vio-

¡Aquí voy! ¡Pico de justicia! -Grulla grito y avanzó directo contra los dos, Izanamy rodó por el suelo esquivando el ataque, Grulla volvió a volar hacia él, Izanamy solo se preparó- ¡Pico de...! -Izanamy le había sujetado el pico a Grulla- ¡Dolor! -Izanamy lo levanto y lo estrelló en el techo, lo golpeó tres veces seguidas hasta que lo dejo inconsciente y lo lanzó por el techo-

Vámonos -dijo Izanamy preocupado y salió corriendo con Jun, los dos estaban corriendo por los tejados pero al doblar Tigresa y Mono cayeron frente a ellos-

No irán a ningún lado -dijo Tigresa sería, los dos se quedaron en guardia mientras Tigresa y Mono los estaban esperando para atacar, Mono avanzó corriendo y salto lanzando una patada Izanamy solo se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque, Tigresa avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe directo, Jun solo se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, lanzó un golpe y le dio a Tigresa en la cara, Tigresa lanzó un golpe con su garra, pero Jun le sujetó el brazo con sus manos, se acercó y le dio una patada en el pecho, Mono saltó y lanzó una patada, Izanamy solo se agachó, se levantó y le dio un codazo a Mono en la espalda tirándolo al suelo, Mono se levantó usando sus manos como soporte, lanzó una patada e Izanamy solo salgo hacia atrás esquivando dl ataque, Mono solo avanzó de nuevo, los dos estaban peleando cuando Jun notó había algunas luces acercándose-

Nos estaban siguiendo no hay tiempo -dijo Jun preocupada, Tigresa lanzó dos golpes pero Jun solo levanto los brazos defendiéndose y le dio una patada en la cara, se alejó de un par de pasos- hay que irnos ya

Entendido -dijo Izanamy serio- cambiemos pareja -Jun asintió los dos juntaron sus espaldas, Tigresa y Mono avanzaron hacia ellos, Jun e Izanamy sé dieron la vuelta lanzando una patada, a Mono le dieron en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Tigresa levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, solo gruño y lanzó un golpe directo pero Izanamy le sujetó la muñeca y la atrajo, estiró el brazo derecho de Tigresa y le dio una patada en la rodilla derecha haciendo que cayera al suelo, le sujetó el brazo con fuerza y le dio un golpe al codo sacándolo de la junta, Tigresa gritó de dolor mientras Mono solo avanzó y le dio un golpe a Jun en el estómago, Mono volvió a avanzar y Jun solo se giró y extendió su brazo derecho, activo un mecanismo en su hoja oculta y disparo un dardo, Mono se hizo a un lado esquivando el dardo el cual tenía un cable, Jun gritó y avanzó dándole una tacleada. Mono en el cuerpo, Mono se quejó y Jun lo sujetó del cuello con el cable, Mono solo forcejeo y Jun lo soltó para empujarlo hasta que cayó de cara al suelo-

Si fuera tú me quedaría ahí o pierdo el cuello -dijo Jun calmada, Tigresa seguía quejándose hasta que Izanamy le dio una patada empujándola, Tigresa termino resbalando y se sujetó de Mono para no caerse-

¡Tigresa no! ¡No lo hagas! -Mono gritó asustado pero los cayeron del techo, Izanamy y Jun solo se fueron corriendo del techo, Tigresa cayó en una carreta llena de paja pero se quejó del golpe, Izanamy y Jun estaban corriendo cuando unos soldados los vieron dispararon varias flechas con sus ballestas, Izanamy solo sujeto sus espada del mango y la giro formando un escudo, cuando las flechas se detuvieron lanzó un corte liberando una proyección, la energía golpeó a los soldados causando una explosión, los soldados solo cayeron al suelo heridos-

No hay tiempo -dijo Izanamy serio se dio la vuelta y vio a Jun tirada en el suelo sudando y quejándose sujetando su pierna derecha, en su pierna había una flecha algo gruesa que había atravesado su piel hasta el otro lado- tu pierna -se acercó preocupado-

No la saque, la hemorragia no parara -dijo Jun entre gemidos de dolor, Izanamy la cargo en sus brazos y se fue corriendo, se alejó lo más que pudo, solo corrió y cayo a la calle en un salto y siguió corriendo, mientras tanto en el palacio del emperador, Zhengde estaba viendo que todo en el palacio estaba destruido-

Vaya esto tardará un poco en ser solucionado -dijo Zhang calmado viendo todo-

Si su señoría -dijo Zhengde calmado, Zhang se acercó al trono y tomó la espada de Jun que se había quedado clavado en la silla-

Uno de ellos por una katana japonesa capas de cortar cualquier cosa como un pedazo de pan -dijo Zhang calmado- debe ser uno de los grandes tesoros sagrados, como el tesoro del dragón -se acercó a Zhengde con cuidado viendo la espada-

No lo sé su señorita, pero no sabemos si trabaja para Japón o no, son acciones de un pobre tipo perdido -dijo Zhengde calmado- además esto es un asunto de China no podemos ir a Japón a exigir respuestas de nadie, no hay ninguna prueba de que Japón esté involucrado y además su alteza Shogun no aceptará algo como eso

Atacaron tu palacio, trataron de matarte y ahora tú me vienes con una estúpida política cualquiera -dijo Zhang calmado pero estaba detrás de Zhengde caminando con cuidado y de forma lenta, siguió caminando rodeándolo- bueno técnicamente tienes razón, no tenemos razón para ir a Japón aún, pero si nuestros esfuerzos por encontrar el tesoro nos dan frutos entonces Japón y los demás países del mundo ya no importaran nada, además he notado algo de parte tuya

¿De qué se trata su señoría? -dijo Zhengde calmado-

De que tu poder como emperador es demasiado bajo, ya casi no das órdenes, ya no tienes la autoridad que solías tener -dijo Zhang sonriendo- también has bajado demasiado la guardia y no has progresado con la captura de los Asesinos ni su credo

Lo lamento pero le aseguro que hago lo que puedo -Zhengde comenzó a ponerse nervioso-

Si yo también lamento que tus esfuerzos hayan sido patéticos -dijo Zhang calmado y se colocó detrás de Zhengde- pero creo que no estabas listo para ser uno de los nuestros, creo que tu cargo sé ha terminado mejor dedícate a lo que eres bueno, eso es ser el emperador -Zhengde solo suspiro calmado pero en eso la espalda lo atravesó justo en el centro del pecho, Zhengde estaba sorprendido y tratando de respirar pero su boca igual que su ropa se estaba llenando de sangre- siempre has sido una decepción para la orden, esta vez yo tomaré el control y dirigiré a los templarios a su más grande esplendor tu por otro lado solo serás comida de rata -Zhengde trató de decir algo pero se estaba ahogando- yo controlaré todo el mundo tú ya no eres nada -Zhang dejó que Zhengde cayera muerto al suelo, se limpió las manos en la ropa y se sentó en uña escalón-

Así que no sirvió de nada -dijo Qiu Ju calmado llegando por detrás del trono-

Si era un inútil -dijo Zhang calmado- bien cuando lleguen esos estúpidos del palacio de Jade inventaremos que un asesino lo hizo, ese panda será nuestra marioneta y terminaremos todo el trabajo, después convencemos a los Guardianes de unirse a nosotros y luego los usaremos para destruir a esos asesinos, ya es hora de imponer un orden como se debe -Qiu Ju solo asintió, en el exterior Izanamy llegó a un canal de agua vacío, estaba cargando a Jun y camino por el canal hasta que entro en un túnel, escuchaba los murmullos de todos los soldados corriendo de lado a lados gritando-

Nunca no estás a salvo aquí te llevaré de regreso con el maestro Pango -dijo Izanamy calmado y se fue caminando cargando a Jun, Po por su lado estaba corriendo en los tejados, vio a los lados y no había nada-

Maldición se escaparon -dijo Po molesto-

¡Po, encontramos a Tigresa! -Víbora gritó desde el suelo, Po solo salto desde el techo y se acercó a Víbora, Mantis estaba ayudando a Grulla a ponerse de pie, tenía la nariz sangrando y parte del pico algo cortado, en cambio Tigresa se estaba sujetando el brazo-

¿Qué te pasó? -dijo Po algo preocupado-

Ese sujeto...me dislocó...el brazo -dijo Tigresa adolorida- pero lo peor sé lo llevo Mono

¿Qué le pasó a Mono? -dijo Po confundido, la luna mostró su luz en el campo y todos vieron la sombra de un cuerpo colgado, todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Mono colgando del cuello, Po solo se acercó y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando una ligera descarga dorada y dejó caer el cuerpo al suelo-

Mono...-dijeron todos sorprendidos, se acercaron y lo vieron en el suelo-

Está muerto -dijo Po sorprendido, solo lo cargo y lo llevo con los demás para quitarle la soga del cuello, le cerró los ojos y luego le cruzo los brazos dándole la apariencia de que estaba descansando en paz, algunos estaban llorando por Mono, Tigresa solo bajo y desvío la mirada- esos asesinos me las pagarán caro

¿Qué pretendes hacer a partir de ahora Po? -dijo Tigresa deprimida-

Yo voy a darles caza -dijo Po serio- y cuando tenga frente a frente al que asesinó a Mono -Izanamy estaba cargando a Jun en medio de las cuevas para salir de la ciudad, ninguno de los dos tenía puesta su capucha-

Izanamy...si el Guerrero dragón se une a los templarios ¿qué es lo que harás? -dijo Jun calmada-

No importa que camino tome, si es mi enemigo no dudaré -dijo Izanamy serio- cuando estemos de frente

Yo mismo...lo asesinare -dijeron Izanamy y Po serios-

 **Nota como se habrán dado cuenta algunos he estado publicando en las historias algunas imágenes que me han pasado, para los que quieran ver estas imágenes solo vayan a mi perfil y estaré publicando las nuevas imágenes ya vienen Byakun Modo celestial y Modo Celestial, Izanamy Modo celestial ya ha sido publicado en la batalla de los dioses y un desastre de amor.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5.- Cacería**_

En medio de la noche, Izanamy estaba cargando a Jun en sus brazos mientras parte de la sangre de la herida de Jun caía al suelo, los demás asesinos estaban corriendo junto a él ayudando a los heridos, estaban en un canal subterráneo-

Todos lleven a los heridos por el canal B, no quiero a nadie retrasado -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo a un león- que preparen todo el equipo para cirugía y equipo médico listo

Entendido -dijo el León serio y se fue corriendo por el canal, Izanamy siguió caminando mientras Jun se quejaba un poco-

Sé que te duele pero aguántalo un poco -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

Tranquilo estaré bien después de una noche de sueño -dijo Jun algo débil y cansada- quiero llegar rápido

Tranquila solo falta una media hora -dijo Izanamy algo irritado, siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la salida de una cueva, siguió caminando encontrando el camino a la aldea de los asesinos, un grupo de hembras vestidas de blanco se acercaron, eran una loba de pelo gris, una ganas, una coneja y una zorra- con cuidado está herida una flecha le dio en el centro del muslo, punta expandida

Perforó la piel traigan camilla -dijo la zorra sería, la loba y la coneja trajeron una camilla e Izanamy acostó a Jun con cuidado- ¿cuánto tiempo ha perdido sangre?

Casi una hora -dijo Izanamy intranquilo-

Sara muy débil rápido a una operación -dijo la zorra nerviosa y se llevaron a Jun, Izanamy suspiró y se quitó la capucha, fue a un paso para lavarse la sangre de la manos, en su cuarto se quitó el traje dejando solo su pantalón-

Disculpa lobo -dijo una zorra blanca algo nerviosa viendo a Izanamy en su cuarto- el maestro Pango quiere verlo

Genial ahora ¿qué quiere ese viejo? -dijo Izanamy molesto, se levantó y camino hacia el cuarto principal dónde estaba Pango de pie viendo una antorcha- maestre Pango

Me acabo de enterar que algunos de nuestros aliados están en cuidados intensivos -dijo Pango serio- también Jun, y no sólo eso hay un grupo de leopardos hembras en mitad de la aldea, quiero saber qué sucedió

Fallamos eso pasó, nos tendieron una trampa, usamos a las damas de las sombras como distracción, infiltramos a los asesinos que nos siguieron pero jamás esperamos que el Guerrero Dragón y los maestros del palacio de Jade estuvieran ahí, ya nos estaban esperando -dijo Izanamy molesto- apenas abrieron la puerta entraron los guardias y nos atacan con armas de pólvora y escudos

¿No mataron al emperador? -dijo Pango serio-

No, sé nos escapó de las garras -dijo Izanamy molesto- todo porque los maestros del palacio de Jade lo protegieron

Está bien, tendremos otra oportunidad -dijo Pango calmado, Izanamy asintió, se escucharon gritos y demás en todo el lugar- ¿qué es eso? -Pango e Izanamy salieron para ver que los asesinos felinos, lobos o todos aquellos que tiene un buen oído estaban escuchando los gritos- todos reporten ¿qué está pasando?

No lo sabemos ya enviamos un grupo de aves para que investigaran esos gritos -dijo un lobo nervioso, a lo lejos se vio a un halcón llegar volando y aterrizó frente a Pango-

Maestre Pango es una noticia esperada y un poco sorpresiva -dijo el halcón calmado-

¿De qué se trata? -dijo Pango confundido-

El emperador Zhengde fue asesinado hoy -dijo el halcón calmado dejando sorprendidos a muchos, en el palacio imperial Po y lo demás furiosos estaban llegando al palacio cuando escucharon un grito de una hembra, entraron corriendo cuando encontraron al emperador tirado en el suelo con la espada enterrada en su espalda perforando su pecho, Ichihime estaba llorando siendo abrazada por su madre, Zhang estaba siendo atendido por un grupo de gansos vestidos de blanco como doctores, por solo pasó sorprendió y vio al emperador en el suelo-

¿Qué pasó aquí? -dijo Po confundido, todos estaban pasando asustados y con cuidado-

Pues uno de los asesinos se escondió dentro del palacio cuando menos se dieron cuenta uno de ellos mato al emperador -dijo Qiu Ju serio pasando a la sala- ¿en dónde estaban?

Siguiendo a los asesinos -dijo Po serio- él estaba a salvo yo pensé

¿Pensaste? -dijo Qiu Ju calmado- ah tú pensaste, pues déjame decirte algo -se acercó con lentitud a Po- ¡Tu no piensas! ¡Tú solo obedeces las órdenes! -gritó con fuerza y se escuchó en todo el palacio, Po solo se sintió un poco nervioso igual que Tigresa y los demás- ¡Su deber, el de todos ustedes era quedarse aquí a proteger al emperador! ¡Y ahora está muerto!

Solo seguimos las órdenes que él nos dio, perseguimos a esos sujetos por toda la calle -dijo Po molesto viendo de frente a Qiu Ju- aceptó la responsabilidad de que no pude protegerlo

Tú y tu equipo son solo un puñado de inútiles -dijo Qiu Ju serio- al menos yo sé que lo hubiera hecho mejor y sin perder a uno solo -vio como Grulla tenía cargando el cuerpo de Mono en sus manos-

Escúchame -Po se enojó y sujeto del cuello de la camisa al tigre-

¡Basta los dos! -Zhang gritó con fuerza mientras Qiu Ju solo se soltó del agarre de Po, Po por su parte se sorprendió del tigre, Qiu Ju solo llego con Zhang y se puso de rodillas- Qiu Ju no culpes al Guerrero Dragón ni a su equipo ellos eligieron escuchar lo que el emperador les ordenó, nosotros no sabíamos si no estarían ocultos

¿Quién es él? -dijo Mantis confundido-

Guarden silencio -dijo Qiu Ju molesto, Mantis y los demás se quedaron callados- están ante un gobernador de las tierras del norte, el animal con mayor dinero y poder que el mismo emperador, él es Zhang emperador del norte

Lo lamento su señoría -dijo Po nervioso y los demás se arrodillaron despacio-

No importa -dijo Zhang calmado- todos atiendan a los heridos y después comiencen el funeral de su amigo, después de todo me gustaría que habláramos de algo importante maestro Po -Po solo asintió y Zhang se comenzó a retirar-

Tigresa ve con los paramédicos que te revisen el brazo -dijo Po calmado y Tigresa asintió- los demás preparen a Mono empezaremos los arreglos de su funeral -los demás asintieron y se llevaron el cuerpo de Mono, Po solo se acercó a Ichihime- Ichihime yo...yo...lo siento -Ichihime lo vio y se levantó, solo se acercó y le dio un abrazo- perdóname fracase en la misión

No importa -dijo Ichihime llorando- tú hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, lamento lo de tu amigo

No hay problema -dijo Po intranquilo, le froto la espalda e Ichihime se separó soltando un poco de lágrimas- si hay algo que necesitas o Ichirou también ya sabes que estoy aquí para todo

Te lo agradezco pero por ahora no es necesario -dijo Ichihime llorando, se calmó un poco y camino-

Su majestades -un ganso vestido de negro entro por la puerta principal, Ichihime y su madre se acercaron no cuidado para verlo- lamento ser el portador de estas noticias y más en del tiempo de luto, pero los aldeanos se están enterando de la muerte del emperador y están empezando a lanzar más preguntas todos juntos

De momento trata de que los Guardias los calmen -dijo la emperatriz intranquila- también quiero que llames a los Guardianes, a todos ellos

Cuando dice que a todos... ¿se refiere hasta? -dijo el ganso nervioso-

Si también quiero al Guerrero del Sol aquí -dijo la emperatriz algo molesta- necesitaremos llamarlos a todos -Po suspiró un poco intranquila, la noche pasó, Tigresa tenía el brazo enyesado, Grulla, Víbora y Mantis estaban rodeando el cuerpo de Mono que estaba en un ataúd-

Pobre Mono, pobre Mono el no merecía este final -dijo Mantis deprimido- mi mejor amigo...-lloro un poco usando un voy aguda-

Esto merece una venganza -dijo Tigresa molesta- ese sujeto me derrotó con mucha facilidad y me fracturó el brazo, lo voy a hacer pagar

Basta por un momento Tigresa, la venganza no resuelve nada, yo también estoy muy molesta y triste -dijo Víbora deprimida- solo podremos confiar en Po, detenemos que seguir aquí y defender a su alteza y al joven príncipe de cualquier mal

Lo se Víbora pero es que...se me hace muy imposible pensar en otra cosa que no sea mi venganza -dijo Tigresa molesta, todos asintieron, se escucharon algunos pasos afuera y todos salieron del cuarto para ver a Byakun, James, Boa y Hinata entrar al palacio imperial- finalmente han llegado, Po estaba en la sala del trono consolando a Ichihime la cuál usaba un vestido negro con bordes y tonos dorados, a su lado estaba una cuna donde estaba su cachorro-

Princesa -dijo Byakun serio y todos se arrodillaron- venimos a presentar nuestro más sentido pésame por la muerte del emperador Zhengde

Gracias maestro Byakun -dijo Ichihime deprimida- pero fue mi madre quién los llamo

Su majestad la reina Shira -dijo James nervioso-

Así es -dijo la emperatriz calmada, una leona de edad avanzada caminaba viéndolos- es un gusto verlos guardianes, pero...falta uno -los Guardianes se vieron entre ellos confundidos-

Disculpe su majestad pero al Guerrero del Sol nadie lo ha visto en meses -dijo Hinata algo deprimida- ni siquiera en nuestro hogar lo han visto

Lamento escuchar eso -dijo Shira calmada, al igual que Ichihime ella estaba usando un vestido negro con borde dorado- bueno los preparativos para el funeral de mi esposo están listos, maestros Byakun y James ¿podrían cargar el ataúd?

Si con gusto -dijo Byakun intranquilo mientras James asintió-

Yo me encargaré de ser la escolta desde la parte de atrás -dijo Boa calmada-

Te daré un poco de apoyo -dijo Hinata calmada, así más tarde todos estaban vestidos con trajes negros para el funeral, pero los maestros del palacio de Jade estaban cargando el ataúd con el cuerpo de Mono hacia un lugar un poco más lejos de la ciudad-

Aquí estará bien -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Si él lo hubiera querido así -dijo Po intranquilo y deprimido- decía que este lugar podría ser un buen lugar de descanso -todos estaban frente a un campo con un árbol, abajo estaba un agujero con forma rectangular, Grulla solo levanto el ataúd y dejó caer el cuerpo de Mono dentro del agujero, Mantis solo lo cubrió con tierra, Víbora solo se acercó y le dejó una flor blanca encima- ¿alguien quiere decir algunas palabras?

No -todos dijeron lo mismo-

Si yo tampoco -dijo Po intranquilo, todos se fueron retirando de ahí, en el palacio del emperador comenzaron a retirarse con el ataúd del emperador, Byakun y James lo estaban cargando mientras Po y los cuarto furiosos estaban rodeando a la princesa Ichihime que cargaba a su hijo en brazos junto a su madre la emperatriz Shira, las dos Guardiana estaban retrasadas al menos un poco, el grupo estaba recorriendo las calles mientras los aldeanos estaban rodeando las calles bajando la cabeza con pena, Izanamy estaba caminando entre los aldeanos sin usar su traje blanco de asesino, estaba usando su playera azul de cuello y mangas largas, solo vio cruzar el ataúd, estaba sonriendo complacido pero había algo que lo confundía, Hinata estaba viendo a los lados hasta que visualizo a Izanamy lejos de ahí, se sorprendió y parpadeo solo un momento para ver que ya no estaba-

¿Hinata está todo bien? -dijo Boa confundida-

No lo sé -dijo Hinata intranquila- por un momento pensé que Izanamy había vuelto

Ven vámonos tenemos una misión todavía -dijo Boa intranquila, Hinata asintió y las dos siguieron con el paso, Izanamy estaba detrás de una casa de brazos cruzados-

¿Falcón que viste? -dijo Izanamy serio y un halcón de plumaje café oscuro y ojos amarillos vestido como asesino llego con el directo a su hombro-

No mucho, pero la seguridad del palacio ya es más baja -dijo Falcón calmado- ¿qué tienes pensado hacer ahí?

Nosotros no asesinamos al emperador, creo que alguien más lo hizo -dijo Izanamy serio- tengo que ir ahí y ver qué pasó, también Jun dejó su espada la tomare de regreso -Falcón solo asintió y se fue volando, Izanamy solo pasó por un barril y de ese barril sacó su traje de asesino para volvérselo a poner y cubrir su cara, los guardianes y maestros enterraron al emperador mientras Ichihime estaba llorando un poco y Shira lloraba de forma callada-

En verdad lamentamos mucho su pérdida -dijo Byakun calmado- tenga por seguro su majestad que nosotros seremos quienes la protegeremos

Gracias maestro Byakun muchas gracias -dijo Shiba calmada y los demás Guardianes asintieron- bueno, si no es mucha molestia quiero que vayan al palacio parece que el emperador Zhang quiere hablar con ustedes Guardianes, con los cinco

Iremos con gusto -dijeron los cinco serios, todos fueron regresando al palacio mientras Izanamy estaba entrando al palacio vestido como asesino, corrió al trono y lo vio todavía a cortado por la fuerza de su espada, las flechas enterradas al ser disparadas, camino un poco viendo el lugar y encontró la mancha de sangre del emperador, se agachó y la olfateo un poco-

Interesante -dijo Izanamy serio, camino un poco a cuatro patas olfateando un poco sintiendo varios aromas- no se puede -se levantó suspirando mientras Falcón llego volando a su hombro- Falcón hay demasiados olores no puedo saber de quién es cuál

Está bien pero tenemos más problemas el grupo del funeral ya viene para acá igual que varios guardias -dijo Falcón nervioso, Izanamy solo corrió hacia una puerta y entró para llegar a un pasillo, siguió corriendo encontrando diferentes habitaciones, hasta que llego a la oficina del emperador, camino con cuidado notando algunos papeles mientras Falcón pasó a una silla- ¿ya antes has estado aquí?

Si solo una vez pero era de noche y no pude encontrar nada -dijo Izanamy calmado, siguió revisando algunas cosas, encontró unos papeles con algunos dibujos, había unos cuantos árboles dibujados y lo que parecía un canal avanzando en todo el campo- estos papeles parecen estar vinculados, parece planos de un camino -Falcón se acercó con cuidado para ver los dibujos-

Parecen planos ¿para qué? -dijo Falcón confundido-

No lo sé pero hasta no estar seguros mejor los llevaremos, vámonos escucho los pasos de los demás -dijo Izanamy serio, abrió la ventana con cuidado y salió para ir al jardín-

¿No vas a pelear? -dijo Falcón confundido- ¿o a espiar algo de su plática? Podría haber información

Claro que voy a espiar lo que estarán hablando pero para eso necesito un lugar donde permanecer oculto -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos estaban saliendo del palacio mientras Izanamy buscaba llegar al segundo piso, cuando lo hizo sé escondió detrás de una columna y se quedó viendo a la sala del trono, el grupo de maestros llego a la palacio mientras Zhang estaba llegando por detrás de ellos, los guardianes y maestros se hicieron a un lado dejando que Zhang pasara frente a ellos-

Escuchen guardianes los he llamado para hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante -dijo Zhang calmado- pero creo que un lugar menos público sería mejor para discutirlo, vengan conmigo -los cinco guardianes siguieron a Zhang despacio igual que Tigresa y los otros tres maestros, Izanamy camino con cuidado siguiendo al grupo, unos guardias abrieron la puerta donde pasaron los seis pero los dos Guardias se quedaron parando el pasó- lo siento pero esto solo tiene que ver con los Guardianes -los cuatros maestros se quedaron confundidos por tal acción-

Lo siento amigos regreso pronto -dijo Po calmado, los demás asintieron mientras Po se retiró con el grupo, los seis estaban caminando por el jardín notando lo decorado que estaba, había flores formando un flor de loto blanca en un campo verde, en el suelo había un camino de piedra que los estaba guiando a un pequeño edificio en el frente con puertas de metal en forma de barrotes y algunas flores rodeándola-

Qué lugar más hermoso -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Si me gustaría hacer una fiesta elegante aquí -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Me alegra que les guste este jardín, es de la emperatriz Shira -dijo Zhang sonriendo-

Sí que tiene un gusto finísimo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- lamento la descortesía pero ¿de qué quiere hablar con nosotros?

Eso es algo que lo hablaré con ustedes cinco a solas -dijo Zhang calmado, siguieron caminando hasta que entraron en el pequeño edificio, en el centro estaba una mesa donde estaban Gao Feng, Wei Bin y Jiangjin- permítanme presentarlos ellos son Gao Feng uno de los comerciantes en barco del emperador que en paz de descansen, Wei Bin estratega de inteligencia y espionaje, y por último Jiangjin el sobrino menor del emperador Zhengde

Su joven majestad lamentamos mucho la muerte de su tío -dijo Byakun calmado-

Gracias por su pésame maestro Byakun -dijo Jiangjin calmado-

La muerte del emperador es una terrible desgracia para todos -dijo Wei Bin calmado- pero tenemos un asunto importante y eso es descubrir dónde se esconden los que lo asesinaron

¿Se refiere al grupo de asesinos que entró la noche anterior? -dijo Po serio-

Si, verán nosotros somos parte de una gran organización -dijo Gao Feng calmado- y nuestro emperador solía ser parte de esta organización que buscaba hacer el bien al mundo

¿Una organización? -dijo Byakun confundido-

Si nos llaman los ocho tigres, bueno siete ahora -dijo Zhang calmado- todos juntos formamos una organización para proteger a China y al mundo de lo que ustedes llaman furia, ira incluso la violencia -los cinco se vieron entre ellos calmados y luego a Zhang-

¿Ustedes buscan La Paz? Había escuchado rumores de su grupo -dijo James calmado- también reciben otro nombre Los templarios

Si, en otras partes del mundo tenemos hermanos que luchan por la propagación de sus ideales y de la esperanza del mundo pero somos detenidos por una hermandad que lucha entre las sombras, son los Asesinos -dijo Zhang calmado-

¿Son los que atacaron anoche? -dijo Po serio-

Si ellos asesinan a todos nuestros aliados, luego a la gente que sigue nuestros ideales pretendiendo que solo los están salvando pero no es cierto -dijo Zhang calmado- nosotros buscamos La Paz pero ellos se oponen a nuestros métodos

Ellos deben estar buscando el caos -dijo Boa molesta- ¿por eso mataron al emperador?

Aseguramos que su objetivo principal es detener a nuestra organización -dijo Wei Bin serio- pero nuestros aliados estaban haciendo lo que pueden para detenerlos, necesitamos aliados más fuertes

Por eso los hemos invitado aquí -dijo Zhang calmado- queremos que Los Guardianes se unan a nosotros para proteger a China y a todo el mundo, nuestra organización aún no ha llegado a Japón por eso habíamos invitado al Guerrero del Sol

Está bien el desapareció hace meses -dijo Hinata calmada- como representante de Japón aquí yo puedo aceptar en nombre de mi tierra para apoyarlos si es necesario

Gracias, estaremos honrados si ustedes aceptan unirse a los templarios -dijo Zhang sonriendo- cambiaremos el mundo para bien -los demás se estaban viendo a los ojos-

Creo que si me uniré a esta orden -dijo Byakun calmado- pero solo para encontrar a los asesinos del emperador y para proteger a su majestad nada más

Yo digo lo mismo, no tengo ninguna otra intensión -dijo Po serio-

Yo los ayudaré pero no quiero una membresía de por vida -dijo James sonriendo-

Yo también acepto -dijo Boa sonriendo- si es para mantener La Paz lo haré

No puedo aceptar por los Shiba ya que no soy la cabeza de la familia -dijo Hinata calmada- solo cuenta con mi apoyo

Con eso me basta -dijo Zhang sonriendo- bien bienvenidos a los templarios -los que ellos no sabían era que Izanamy estaba escuchando escondido detrás de una columna-

No, no Hinata -dijo Izanamy deprimido- lo último que quiero es lastimarla

Pues tendrás que asesinarla si se ha unido a los templarios -dijo Falcón un poco intranquilo- pero ¿qué hay de los demás?

Los demás me caen bien pero me vale Po -dijo Izanamy calmado- lo mataré a la primera oportunidad

Eso está bien -dijo Falcón calmado- mejor vámonos o esto te podría herir más -Izanamy solo suspiro y se dio la vuelta, solo trepó el muro y se fue-

Bueno ¿cuál es el primer punto a tratar? -dijo Byakun calmado-

Maestro Byakun la primera orden es rastrear a los asesinos usando esto -Zhang se hizo a un lado mientras Gao Feng trajo la espada de Jun dentro de una caja- está espada fue usada para matar a nuestro emperador creemos que tiene un poco del olor de quién fue la última persona para usarla, maestro Byakun y maestro James me han dicho que tienen buenos sentidos para rastrear quisiera que lo comprobarán

Entonces usaremos esto para rastrear a esos asesinos -dijo Byakun sonriendo- bien -Byakun tomó la espada y le dio una olfateada, siguió oliendo un poco y levanto las orejas- creo que esto le perteneció a una hembra

Te apuesto que la describe con pechos grandes -dijo James sonriendo y Po asintió calmado-

Le pertenece a una hembra, quizás canina pero el aroma que tiene parece que le pertenece a un campo, quizás el aroma de unas montañas -dijo Byakun serio- creo que sé de dónde viene esta espada

No dijo que tiene senos grandes eso es nuevo -Po le susurró un poco a James el cual asintió-

¿Nos puedes decir de dónde podría provenir este aroma? -dijo Zhang calmado-

No es fácil pero creo que tendría que capturar a uno de ellos para una interrogación -dijo Byakun calmado- es lo mejor

Una cacería está bien -dijo Zhang sonriendo- y nosotros ya tenemos a un puñado de asesinos listos para que nos digan dónde está su madriguera, Wei Bin reúnete con Ma en su prisión ahí tenemos a un grupo que estaba trabajando para los asesinos, asegúrate que nos diga dónde está su escondite

Como usted ordene -dijo Wei Bin calmado y asintió, se retiró rápido mientras Zhang vio a los Guardianes-

En cuanto a ustedes quiero que se preparen en cuanto tengamos la información de escondite haremos justicia por nuestra mano -dijo Zhang sonriendo y los guardianes asintieron, más tarde todos los guardianes estaban ayudando a reparar el palacio imperial-

¿Qué opinan de todo esto? -dijo Hinata calmada levantando algunas rocas-

¿De qué hablas? -dijo James confundido, levantó una tabla y la apoyo en la pared de forma vertical-

Bueno es que no se, pienso a creer que los asesinos debieron tener un buen razón para hacer esto -dijo Hinata calmada tirando las rocas a otro lado- es decir tal vez tengan su punto de vista de todo esto

Son criminales Hinata -dijo Po serio- mataron al emperador lo único que se merecen es la orca, merecen pagar por sus pecados

Lo sé pero no sé, se me es un poco difícil tener una visión mala de esto -dijo Hinata intranquila-

Si lo sabemos no eres de aquí pero ten en mente que han matado a mucha gente, merecen sufrir y sobretodo hay que detenerlos -dijo Po serio- mejor sácate a ese asesino de la mente -Hinata solo se sonrojó un poco y asintió- mejor piensa en mi

Prefiero un trago ahora -dijo Hinata calmada y se comenzó a ir-

Espera ¿y el trabajo? -dijo James confundido, Hinata solo levanto el dedo y los demás se vieron confundidos- ¿qué le pasa?

Un asesino le dio un beso -dijo Boa sonriendo- dice que ha estado confundida desde que sucedió, no se creó que se enamoró -soltó una leve risa mientras Po suspiró molesto y siguió trabajando-

Mejor trabajen y no digan tonterías -dijo Po molesto, los demás soltaron un leve risa, en la cárcel en los muelles se veía como Web Bin estaba hablando con Yongcheng-

Bien el maestre pide que vayamos a sacarle información al asesino que capturamos hace poco -dijo Wei Bin calmado-

A ver cómo le sacas información, no ha querido decir nada desde que lo capture -dijo Yongcheng molesto- el maldito lobo es un hueso duro de romper

¿Qué hay de las bailarinas que estaban ahí? -dijo Wei Bin serio-

Ninguna de ellas sabe nada de los asesinos solo dicen que los contrataron pagándoles una buena suma y eso es todo -dijo Yongcheng serio-

Sabes que vamos a usar esto de la forma tradicional llévame con ellos -dijo Web Bin serio y Yongcheng asintió calmado, los dos entraron a un barco de gran tamaño, subieron a la cubierta solo para entrar por una escalera y llegar a la parte inferior, siguieron caminando hasta el fondo donde estaba una jaula con tres damas de las sombras abrazadas entre ellas, estaban asustadas, temblando y soltaban algunos llantos, Wei Bin solo pasó frente a ellas y luego vio que en otra jaula estaba un lobo de pelo gris atado de manos y pies con cadenas, estaba inmovilizado y no podía hacer nada, Yongcheng abrió la celda y Wei Bin entro viendo a ambos lados-

¿Por qué nos tiene aquí? -dijo una de las felinas asustada-

Cállate gata no tengo interés en una prostituta barata como tú -dijo Web Bin serio, se acercó al lobo y lo golpeó en la cara con su cola- ¡Vamos despierta! -le dio otro golpe hasta que el macho se quejó un poco- dime dónde están los asesinos, ¿dónde está el credo? ¿En dé está su refugio?

Vete al demonio -dijo el lobo molesto y Wei Bin le sujetó el cuello con la cola estrangulándolo con fuerza-

Sabes estoy perdiendo la paciencia -dijo Wei Bin molesto- debería llamar al carnicero para que haga este tipo de trabajo, a él le encantaría torturar a esas inocentes felinas -las felinas se asustaron y se abrazaron mientras el lobo solo trataba de respirar, Wei solo lo empujó y lo estrelló contra la madera, lo siguió golpeando una y otra vez hasta que en su cabeza se abrió una herida derramando sangre, el lobo se quejó y Wei lo soltó haciendo que tosiera con fuerza-

No diré nada -dijo el lobo tosiendo- mi vida no vale nada, sólo existimos por el credo y por el fruto

Tal vez tu no vales nada pero ellas si -dijo Wei Bin sonriendo, las felinas solo se juntaron un poco- Yongcheng ¿cuánto vale una prostituta en tu mundo de finanzas?

Apenas dos monedas, nadie las quiere por que estuvieron con muchos -dijo Yongcheng serio-

Entonces no te sirven -dijo Web Bin calmado- bien sabes cuándo una mercancía no nos sirve lo que hacemos es tirarla o desecharla, toma a una de ellas -Yongcheng solo se acercó y sujeto a una de las felinas del brazo-

¡No! ¡No! -las felinas gritaron asustadas tratando de evitar que se llevarán a su amiga, se tomaron de las manos pero Yongcheng fue más fuerte y jaló a la felina hasta llevarla fuera de la jaula, las felinas estaban viendo como Yongcheng tenía sujetada a La leopardo de la cabeza y de un brazo-

Según tengo entendido tu credo dice que toda vida debe ser eliminada si hace algún mal -dijo Wei Bin calmado- ¿esto se aplica a las prostitutas o solo a los templarios?

¡Déjala ella no tiene nada que ver con esto! -gritó el lobo molesto-

Si lo tiene, ustedes la metieron en esto al reclutar a su grupo de cortesanas -dijo Wei Bin serio, de las ropas de Yongcheng tomó un cuchillo, se subió al cuerpo de la felina y colocó su cuchillo en el cuello de la felina- ¡Dime donde está el credo o ella sufrirá hasta morir!

¡No por favor no! ¡No lo haga! -gritaron las felinas asustadas mientras la felina que estaba sujetada estaba llorando del miedo-

Dime dónde está el credo -dijo Wei Bin serio pero el asesino se quedó callado, espero un poco y le apuñalo el hombro derecho a la felina haciendo que gritara de dolor, giró un poco el cuchillo haciendo que la felina gritara de dolor y la sangre comenzó a brotar- dime dónde está o sufrirá otra igual

Jamás diré nada -dijo el asesino serio, Wei Bin solo le dio un corte a la felina en la cara y luego en su muñeca izquierda haciendo que volviera a gritar de dolor- ya basta

No lo haré hasta que me digas dónde está el credo, agradece que solo soy yo y no Qiu Ju porque si no ella estaría perdiendo los dedos -dijo Wei Bin molesto-

Dile por favor solo dile -dijo una de las felinas llorando, el asesino solo vio el miedo en los rostros de las felinas pero solo bajo la mirada, pero solo negó con la cabeza-

Como tú quieras -dijo Web Bin molesto, le corto el cuello a al leopardo haciendo que las otras dos gritaran de miedo y llorarán con fuerza, el asesino solo bajo la mirada, se escuchó el cuerpo de la felina caer al suelo- la muerte de esta mujer estará en tu mente, pero ¿de qué hablo? Estoy tratando con un asesino esto debe ser normal para ti, acabar con las vidas de otros -se acercó y el asesino solo mantenía la mirada baja- vamos dime dónde está el credo o tomare a otra y le pasara lo mismo

¡Espera! ¡Espera! -gritó una felina asustada- tengo una idea -Yongcheng y Wei la vieron serios-

Dila ya o tú serás la siguiente -dijo Wei serio-

Yo pienso...bueno yo...sé que muchas de...las damas de las sombras...se fueron con los asesinos...nosotras tres nos habíamos separado del grupo, fue cuando ustedes nos atraparon -dijo la felina llorando- entonces pienso que los asesinos se las llevaron a su escondite, si encontramos a una encontraremos a las demás y luego...

A los asesinos -dijo Wei sonriendo, el lobo solo bajo la mirada demasiado molesto, las hembras estaban asustadas- bien Yongcheng prepáralas ellas irán esta noche a las ciudad imperial para que sigan a los asesinos a su madriguera

Entendido -dijo Yongcheng sonriendo, las felinas solo siguieron temblando del miedo, más tarde Izanamy estaba regresando a la aldea, Falcón solo aleteo y se quedó sujetado de un barril-

Lamento que la chica que tanto querías se haya puesto en tu contra -dijo Falcón calmado-

No importa, lobo contra tigresa debe ser nuestro destino -dijo Izanamy deprimido, solo se quitó la capucha y se fue caminando- dale el reporte a Pango yo iré a ver cómo está Jun -Falcón asintió y se retiró volando, Izanamy camino por unas cuantas casa hasta encontrar la que le pertenecía a Jun, vio como una zorra de pelo naranja estaba anotando algunas cosas y se estaba por retirar- ¿cómo se encuentra?

Esta calmada gracias a los medicamentos no le digas nada que la altere, no podrá correr por un tiempo -dijo la zorra calmada e Izanamy asintió, Izanamy camino hasta la cama y vio a Jun sentada en la cama sin su capucha solo con una camisa negra puesta y un short negro, su pierna tenía una venda solo suspiro un poco frustrada-

Hola -dijo Izanamy calmado y se acercó con cuidado a Jun-

Hola ¿cómo estuvieron las cosas? -dijo Jun calmada- ¿encontraste algo de información?

Alguien mató al emperador y no fuimos nosotros -dijo Izanamy calmado- alguien dentro uso un arma y lo mato

Bueno misión cumplida -dijo Jun calmada- supongo que te irás ahora que el emperador Zhengde está muerto -Izanamy bajo las orejas sorprendido y vio el suelo- quedamos que si te ayudábamos a controlar tu poder oscuro tú nos ayudabas con el objetivo de matar al emperador entonces creo que...puedes irte con gusto

De hecho pensé en quedarme más tiempo -dijo Izanamy calmado, se acercó y se sentó junto a Jun- no se siento que lo que están haciendo aquí es más importante que lo que yo tengo que hacer en casa

¿Qué hay de tu familia? -dijo Jun calmada-

Seré sincero dudo mucho que alguien me quiera ahí -dijo Izanamy calmado- todos estarán bien sin mí por un tiempo -Jun solo suspiro y pego su cabeza al hombro de Izanamy-

Gracias por ayudarme -dijo Jun calmada Izanamy solo asintió- ¿qué descubriste?

Los guardianes se han convertido en templarios -dijo Izanamy deprimido- dos buenos amigos, una amiga confiable, una linda y hermosa tigresa blanca, tengo que pelear con mis amigos

Que mal -dijo Jun intranquila- lo lamento mucho

Tranquila sabía que algún día tendría que pasar -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿cómo está tu pierna?

Estaré fuera de combate por unos meses -dijo Jun sonriendo viendo su pierna vendada- las felinas quieren ir a la ciudad a buscar a sus amigas ¿será posible que las puedas guiar a la ciudad?

Está bien de todas maneras nosotros las metimos en todo esto -dijo Izanamy calmado, Jun asintió y dejó que Izanamy se levantara, el solo se quitó el traje, dejó una hoja oculta debajo de su playera, la espada la dejo en su espalda, solo salió de su cuarto para toparse con Song- tengo entendido que quieres ir a la ciudad

Si porque mis hermanas fueron atrapadas ahí cuando estábamos en esa misión suicida -dijo Song molesta- quiero ir y ver que están bien, al menos para saber si escaparon o si están bien y a salvo

Está bien lo entiendo solo ven conmigo, pero solo puedo llevar a tres y mejor que dejen sus sombrillas no querrán llamar la atención -dijo Izanamy serio, Song y dos leopardos hembras asintieron, lo siguieron para ir por un camino de escape que habían tomado anteriormente, solo les tomo unos minutos salir del escondite- las espero dentro de dos horas, tengan cuidado las estarán buscando

No tienes que decírmelo dos veces -dijo Song molesta- además un verdadero caballero diría que nos acompañaría para protegernos y no se iría coquetearle a cuanta chica se le cruce en el camino -Izanamy solo le grupo un poco alto-

Grrrr no tienes que hablarme así, además yo solo veo a tres doncellas que no son del todo indefensas -dijo Izanamy molesto- tengo cosas por hacer que ayudarte Song

Bueno vete nos vemos aquí en dos horas sin demoras -dijo Song seria e Izanamy solo asintió y se fue saltando de tejado en tejado- hmp es un egocéntrico, bueno vayamos a buscar a nuestras hermanas, debemos reunirnos todas -las dos hembras asintieron y comenzaron su camino por la ciudad, en otro extremo Wei Bin estaba soltando a las dos felinas que había tenido presas-

Bien solo tienen dos horas para encontrar a sus amigas, estaré cerca por si llegan a planear algo -dijo Wei Bin serio, las felinas asintieron y se fueron caminando muy juntas y asustadas, Song y sus felinas estaban caminando por toda la ciudad mientras Izanamy solo se subió a un techo y camino un poco para saltar al otro, siguió así por un rato hasta que vio a Hinata cargando a una canasta estaba hablando con una cabra de mediana edad, la cabra la estaba haciendo reír un poco mientras Izanamy estaba calmado, lo pensó un poco y se levantó-

¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le digo? -dijo Izanamy nervioso caminando de lado a lado- ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Llegar y decirle hola no te he visto en mucho tiempo y sigo pensando en ti? No, lo siento pero soy el asesino que te beso, no ella me matará, me golpeara me arrancara lo que tengo entre las piernas y luego me lo meterá por el trasero -Izanamy estaba nervioso y se rascaba la cabeza tratando de pensar bien las cosas- mmmm no sé qué hacer -solo se sonrojó un poco y se quejó apretando los labios, Hinata se despidió de la cabra y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar se escuchó un leve grito de parte de una hembra, Izanamy y Hinata se acercaron para ver que un oso, vestido de guardia junto a otros tres, sujeto a un conejo joven de sus manos-

¡Suéltelo por favor! -gritó la mamá coneja viendo que el oso estaba sujetando a su hijo de la cabeza-

¡Dinos consiguió El Oro! -gritó el oso molesto- hazlo o el pequeño se muere -sujeto la cabeza del conejo con fuerza haciendo que gritara-

¡No lo sé! ¡Fue un regalo solo se eso! ¡Suelte a mi hijo! -gritó la madre asustada Hinata estaba por ir a ayudar pero Izanamy grito y cayó encima del oso golpeándolo con su hombro derecho y tirando al suelo, el oso grito un poco y levantó el brazo soltando al pequeño conejo, Izanamy lo atrapó en sus brazos y lo vio, el conejo estaba asustado p, temblaba y tenía marcas de garras en su cabeza-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y el conejo asintió asustado- ve con tu mamá -se lo dio a su madre e Izanamy se quedó en guardia viendo a los guardias frente a él- oigan estás personas no hay hecho nada malo, les sugiero que las dejen en paz si no quieren salir lastimados

Tú no te metas lobo -dijo el oso molesto y los otros tres lo rodearon apuntándole con sus armas- ellos tienen oro que fue robado del gran banco hace días, son ladrones

Solo porque tienen un poco dinero no los hace criminales -dijo Izanamy molesto- ellos debieron ganar el dinero de forma justa, solo porque tienen un poco dinero eso no les da el derecho de quitárselo ustedes que abusan de su poder me dan lástima

¡Ya cállate! -los cuatro guardias solo avanzaron hacia Izanamy, Izanamy avanzó de un paso y le dio un golpe al oso en el estómago con fuerza, el oso se quejó quedando con los ojos en blanco, el oso estaba tratando de moverse pero no podía, un rinoceronte trato de atacar a Izanamy pero el solo se movió dándole una patada en el pecho lanzándolo a otro extremo, dejó caer al oso y un tigre trato de perforarlo con su lanza, Izanamy se hizo a un lado, sujeto el mango de la lanza y le dio un dio un golpe con su palma libre hasta romperla por la mitad, el tigre se asustó e Izanamy avanzó dándole un golpe en el mentón con la palma de su mano, el tigre perdió un par de dientes y cayó al suelo, el último era un rinoceronte que estaba temblando al ver a su tres compañeros en el suelo-

Ninguno de ellos está muerto así que mejor llévatelos y regresa a tu aldea -dijo Izanamy molesto, el oso solo tembló pero sujeto su espada con las manos y se colocó en postura para atacar, Izanamy solo soltó un leve gruñido y avanzó dándole un golpe en el pecho con la palma, el guardia fue empujado hasta que se estrelló con una pared y cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco- que estúpido es le di la oportunidad de rendirse y no la acepto -Hinata y los conejos estaban sorprendidos, Izanamy solo se acercó al pequeño conejo y sacó la pomada especial- ahora quédate quieto te voy a curar

Si por favor -dijo el pequeño conejo, Izanamy lo curo y se levantó-

Estarás bien pueden irse con calma -dijo Izanamy calmado, los conejos se fueron y Hinata se acercó, Izanamy solo se volteo y vio a Hinata frente- hola...

Volviste -dijo Hinata sorprendida, dejó la canasta a un lado y se acercó con lentitud, Izanamy solo levanto los brazos tratando de tocarla pero Hinata le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se quejara y cerrará un ojo-

 _Eso...no me lo...esperaba_ -pensó Izanamy sorprendido, Hinata lo soltó un momento e Izanamy cayó de rodillas-

¿Qué esperabas que te recibiera con un abrazo? -dijo Hinata molesta pero Izanamy trataba de calmar el dolor por el golpe, se levantó y se sujetó el estómago, cuando se dio cuenta Hinata estaba llorando un poco- estaba muy preocupada por ti -Izanamy se sorprendió por eso y se quedó confundido- no habías dado mensaje, señales de vida, nada me tenías muy preocupada -Hinata estaba molesta mientras Izanamy estaba sorprendido-

Lo lamento, mi camino me llevó a varios lugares -dijo Izanamy calmado- no era mi intensión herirte ni hacer que te preocuparas, todos este tiempo lo único que quería era verte

Yo también quería verte pero al menos me hubieras mandado un mensaje, me hubieras dicho que estabas bien -dijo Hinata molesta, Izanamy suspiró y asintió- al menos estás bien eso es lo que me importa -Izanamy no lo pensó dos veces y le dio un abrazo, Hinata estaba molesta pero sintió su olor y su calor, solo se dejó abrazar y estaba ahí sin soltarlo, se escuchó un ronroneo e Izanamy vio a Hinata sonreír y soltar el ronroneo- estoy muy feliz de que estés bien pero -se alejó un poco- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí y donde has estado?

Es una larga historia -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- te la contaré un poco si vamos a un lugar más calmado

¿Qué te pasó en la cara? -dijo Hinata confundida y le tocó la zona de la herida-

Es que durante mi entrenamiento...me golpee con una roca y me corte el labio -dijo Izanamy un poco nervioso- aun esta sensible y duele un poco

Entiendo -dijo Hinata un poco curiosa viendo la herida de Izanamy, la marca si consistía en un golpe pero por un momento pensó en el asesino que golpeó- está bien ¿y hace cuanto que llegaste aquí?

Bueno llegue hace dos días pero estaba muy cansado y me puse a descansar y por lógica tuve que conseguir ropa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- no es fácil moverse con la ropa rota -Hinata e Izanamy caminaron por la aldea, hablaron por un rato incluso habían ido a comer un poco-

Aún quiero saber a dónde fuiste -dijo Hinata calmada sentada frente a Izanamy-

Fui a un lugar para calmar mi mente y mi cuerpo, quise entrenar más mi cuerpo y tratar de controlar mi Modo Oscuro a la perfección -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- no fue fácil pero aprender de sus técnicas me costó mucho tiempo

¿Qué más encontraste? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Nada, pero ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Qué ha pasado por aquí? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bueno nos llamaron a los seis, esperaron a que tú llegaras pero no lo hiciste, en la aldea Luceli parece que quiere el mando -dijo Hinata sonriendo pero Izanamy solo soltó una risa de burla- pero siempre me hace dudar creo que no solo te quiere a ti, creo que ella quiere el mando de la aldea, el emperador Zhang nos ofreció algo hoy -Izanamy solo la vio un poco curioso- nos ofreció a unirnos a su causa para traer La Paz después de que mataran al emperador Zhang

Que trágico -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si pero no se hay algo que me hace dudar, la forma en como habla, la forma en cómo se expresa de los asesinos y lo que han hecho los asesinos me tiene en una línea entre la duda y la aceptación -dijo Hinata calmada-

A veces no podemos tomar una decisión por el corazón, debemos ser más sabios y pensarlo más -dijo Izanamy calmado- creo que deberías saber mejor las intenciones de Zhang, he escuchado muchos rumores sobre él y sus actos te recomiendo que tengas cuidado

Descuida yo siempre tengo cuidado pero ahora no quiero escoger un bando mejor pongámonos al corriente -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos estaban hablando un rato, mientras tanto Song y sus damas de las sombras estaban recorriendo las calles cansadas-

Song ya buscamos por todos lados y por más de una hora no la hemos encontrado -dijo una de las felinas cansada-

No podemos rendirnos ellas están ahí afuera solas -dijo Song nerviosa- no podemos abandonarlas a su suerte, ya las metimos en muchos problemas las debemos sacar de ellos

En eso tienes razón pero ¿y si no la podemos encontrar? -dijo otra leopardo nerviosa-

Tengo esperanza, no teman -dijo Song calmada, siguieron caminando pero las dos leopardos que estaban buscando estaban caminando hacia ellas un poco más lejos con We Bi detrás de ellas-

Más le vale no hacer nada malo -dijo Wei Bi serio, las felinas estaban asustadas, las felinas siguieron caminando cuando vieron a Song-

Ahí está nuestra líder solo déjanos estar con ella -dijo una de las felinas asustada-

Está bien quédense con ella -dijo Wei Bi molesto- pero quiero que las guíen hasta la aldea de los asesinos o las mato a todas -las felinas temblaron y se fueron corriendo hacia Song mientras Wei las estaba siguiendo por detrás-

¡Song! -gritaron las felinas y Song las vio solo para recibirlas con los brazos abiertos-

Sasha, Dina me alegra verlas -dijo Song sonriendo- ¿cómo escaparon?

Logramos huir gracias a que conocíamos la ciudad -dijo una de las felinas llorando- pero perdimos a una

Es una tragedia pero ya están a salvo nada más dejen que llegue la noche, un asesino nos guiará a la aldea -dijo Song calmada y las felinas asintieron llorando-

 _¿Un asesino?_ -pensó Wei Bin sonriendo- _eso está mucho mejor_ -mientras la hora faltante pasaba Izanamy y Hinata estaban llegando a un edificio algo alto pero se quedaron sentados en una banca para relajarse y platicar con calma, Izanamy notó que estaba oscureciendo y sonrío-

Quiero mostrarte algo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata lo vio confundida- ven conmigo -Izanamy solo trepó por la pared se sujetó del marco de una ventana y se impulsó al marco superior, Hinata lo estaba viendo confundida viendo cómo estaba trepando hasta llegar al marco de una ventana en un tercer piso, vio una viga colocó sus piernas en la pared y se impulsó para saltar y pasar a la viga, la sujetó con las dos menos y giró para rodar y caer agachado en la viga, solo se impulsó a su izquierda y quedo sujetado en el techo- listo ven aquí

¡¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?! -Hinata gritó sorprendida-

Solo has lo que yo hice -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata tenía un poco de miedo pero trato de repetir lo que Izanamy había hecho, cuando lo logró quedo sujetada de la viga con sus dos manos pero ya no podía hacer más- ¿qué haces? Vamos pasa a la viga como yo lo hice

Ya no puedo me asuste -dijo Hinata nerviosa, Izanamy saltó a la viga y sujeto los brazos de Hinata, la abrazo y salto al techo con fuerza para caer acostado- estás loco

Perdón pero es divertido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, el techo tenía una pequeña torre donde había una orilla, Izanamy trepó y Hinata lo estaba siguiendo, pero al llegar a la cima de la torre Hinata vio hacia abajo y se abrazó de Izanamy con miedo- vamos no tengas miedo eres prácticamente un ave

Aunque tenga el poder del fénix eso no me hace un ave -dijo Hinata nerviosa- además las felinas debemos estar en el suelo, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?

Mira esto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata tenía miedo por la altura, pero abrió los ojos y noto como el sol se estaba ocultando trayendo el atardecer, Hinata se sorprendió por el brillo naranja que estaba pasando frente a ella, se quedó viendo el brillo del Sol un poco mientras Izanamy pasaba sus manos por el estómago de Hinata, la tenía abrazada mientras el sol se ocultaba-

Esto es realmente bellísimo -dijo Hinata sonriendo encantada, cuando el sol se había ido llegó la noche y luego las estrellas, por estar en la zona más alta Hinata vio todo el cielo lleno de estrellas, estaba más que impresionada, Izanamy sonrió y señaló a la ciudad, notó como estaba lleno de movimientos de animales y luces, Hinata solo se pegó más en Izanamy soltando un leve ronroneo, los dos estaban muy juntos mientras Izanamy sentía el pelo y aroma de Hinata, era embriagador y le daba mucha paz así como calma, Hinata se dio la vuelta y sonrío, solo se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, los dos se siguieron besando por un rato más, cuando se calmaron Izanamy la bajó con cuidado usando una onda de viento, los dos estaban en el suelo-

Gracias por una buena noche -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Gracias por estar hoy conmigo Hinata -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- me tengo que ir

¿No quieres quedarte en el palacio conmigo? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Me gustaría quedarme contigo pero aún tengo una misión que cumplir, cuando todo acabe prometo que regresaré -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata asintió calmada- nos vemos

Adiós -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos se despidieron e Izanamy se fue corriendo por la ciudad, Hinata solo sonrió y se fue caminando, Izanamy corrió por un corto tiempo hasta que llegó al lugar donde había quedado para ver a Song para irse a la aldea del credo-

¿Dónde está? -dijo Izanamy confundido, vio a los lados cuando encontró una hoja de papel clavada en una pared con una sombrilla miniatura, la tomó y la leyó- Izanamy ya no pudimos esperar nos fuimos al credo encontramos a nuestras hermanas, genial hasta las prostitutas me abandonaron a mi suerte -se fue caminando por la ruta que le había marcado a Song en el mapa-

Lo que Izanamy no sabía era que más adelante en la aldea donde estaba el credo, se escuchaban gritos y explosiones, los asesinos estaban peleando contra los soldados imperiales, Byakun estaba entre ellos igual que Po y James, Qiu Ju estaba riendo mientras cargaba una espada en su mano derecha, un lobo se colocó frente a él pero Qiu Ju le dio un corte vertical justo en el cuerpo, el asesino solo se quejó y cayó al suelo sangrando, aquí Ju solo avanzó de nuevo y le dio un corte en el estómago en a otro asesino dejando que gritara y cayera al suelo derramando sangre, aquí Ju solo se estaba riendo mientras mataba a cada asesino del credo frente a él, Byakun solo grito liberando un rayo azul, algunos asesinos gritaron mientras eran empujados por la fuerza del ataque, Jun estaba caminando en medio de una casa mientras veía a los asesinos pelear-

No le ganaran -dijo Jun molesta- ¡Todos retírense retrocedan! -gritó Jun mientras algunos asesinos lanzaron una bomba de humo y comenzaron a correr en medio del humo, se estaban retirando mientras los soldados se distraían, todos iban a la cabaña principal la cabaña de Pango, Jun estaba tratando de caminar pero por su herida no podía- todos entren por el camino de escape, retírense a la zona segura de las montañas -los asesinos estaban entrando a la cabaña de Pango, uno de ellos movió una antorcha de una pared y está pared se abrió revelando unas escaleras, todos entraron con calma mientras Pango estaba usando un traje de asesino negro y dorado con una cinta roja en la cintura y una hebilla con el símbolo del credo- ¡Maestre es hora de irnos!

No, yo defenderé al credo, recuerda cuál es tu misión Shao Jun, protege la ubicación del fruto, protege el tesoro sagrado, protege al mundo de los templarios -dijo Pango serio y Jun estaba confundida, Pango solo avanzó hacia el ejército que estaba avanzando en medio de la aldea mientras está se quemaba, Pango solo tomo sacó su hoja oculta de la mano izquierda y una espada China de gran tamaño de su espalda, Pango gritó y avanzó corriendo, le dio un corte en diagonal a un soldado en el pecho, se giró y le dio un golpe a un soldado en el cuello clavando su hoja oculta, avanzó corriendo y le clavo su espada a un soldado en el pecho, un grupo de soldados se acercó por la derecha de Pango y dispararon cuatro flechas, una de ellas le dio a Pango en la espalda, Pango se quejó pero se sacó la flecha y la volvió a lanzar clavándola en la frente de un soldado, avanzó corriendo y salto lanzando un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía verde Jade, un grupo de cuatro soldados le volvió a disparar flechas dándole tres en la espalda, Pango grito pero se levantó y avanzó corriendo, llegó con el grupo, a un rinoceronte le clavó la hoja oculta en el cuello, lo levanto y luego lo toro en el suelo, se giró y le dio un corte en el cuello a un lobo, un rinoceronte giro lanzando un golpe con su lanza pero la sujeto con una mano, lo atrajo y le clavó la hoja oculta en el pecho, liberó energía y cubrió la hoja oculta de energía haciéndola más grande hasta perforar el cuerpo del soldado-

No puedo dejarlo a su suerte -Jun tomó su arco y flechas y comenzó a disparar sus flechas hacia los soldados dándole a varios en el cuerpo, siguió disparando y le dio a un rinoceronte justo en el pecho, a un tigre en la cabeza y a un lobo en el cuello, siguió disparos dándole a más soldados mientras Izanamy estaba corriendo detrás de una cabaña, la cabaña exploto y salió un asesino cubierto de fuego, Izanamy solo giro su mano derecha y liberó un poco de viento apagando el suelo, el asesino estaba muy mal herido y ya no se podía mover, Izanamy avanzó y vio a un rinoceronte a punto de atacar a un asesino en el suelo, Izanamy liberó su hoja oculta y salto solo para tirar al soldado en el suelo, levantó la mano y le clavo su hoja en el cuello-

¿Qué está pasando? -dijo Izanamy sería viendo al asesino-

Alguien atrajo aquí a Qiu Ju y su ejército están matando a todos, algunos están escapando por las rutas -dijo el asesino que resultó ser un zorro-

No pierdas el tiempo y también vete -dijo Izanamy serio, el zorro se fue mientras Izanamy escuchó un grito de parte de Pango, pasó entre dos cabañas y lo vio peleando con dos osos, un oso trato de cortarlo con su hacha pero Pango levantó su brazo izquierdo evitando que lo golpeara, un león trato de atacarlo por la espalda con una espada, pero Pango levantó la pierna derecha y le dio una patada, se giró y le dio una cortada al oso en el cuello con su hoja, tomó su espada y le dio un corte en diagonal al León desde el cuello al pecho, Izanamy siguió corriendo viendo que la cabaña donde estaba Jun se estaba quemando y Jun seguía disparando sus flechas, Izanamy solo entro por una ventana y dio con su cuarto, vio su traje en el suelo, se lo puso al igual que su hoja oculta-

 _ **(Strike Back/ Back On instrumental)**_

Bien llegó la hora es hora de probar esto -dijo Izanamy serio, solo dio un grito liberando energía negra y roja carmesí, el pelo de su cabeza seguía negro pero ganó un brillo rojizo, las puntas de la parte exterior se volvieron rojas carmesí y sus iris también se volvieron rojas, Jun siguió disparando flecha hasta que escucho que la casa comenzó a crujir cuando levantó la vista vio que algunas vigas de maderas estaban por caerle encima, Jun solo grito y se trató de cubrir con su brazo, se escuchó un gruñido y abrió los ojos para ver que Izanamy estaba sujetando las vigas de madera con las manos, estaba cubierto de una energía negra y roja mientras su traje blanco se volvía en un tono oscuro rojizo-

Funcionó...estás de vuelta en tu Modo Oscuro -dijo Jun sorprendida, Izanamy gruñó y lanzó la madera a un lado dejando que se quemara- ¿te encuentras bien?

Por ahora puedo mantener el control -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero siento que quiero sangre en mis garras, ¿dónde está el resto del credo?

Muertos -dijo Jun nerviosa- no puedo dejar a Pango solo, debo pelear con él, debo proteger a mi maestro

Te entiendo pero no lo harás estando debajo del fuego -dijo Izanamy serio, la cargo y la llevo a afuera de la cabaña, la dejo en el suelo y le dio una caja con más flechas- apunta bien -Jun solo asintió mientras Izanamy solo hizo que sus hojas, las hojas parecían hechas de energía, crecieron más y se volvieran de un tono carmesí, Izanamy avanzó corriendo video a un grupo de soldados, saltó y cayó extendiendo los brazos clavando sus hojas en el pecho de dos de ellos dejando un agujero en el suelo por el impacto, se levantó y le dio un corte en el cuello a un lobo, se giró y clavo su hoja derecha con un golpe en el mentón de un león, lo levantó dejando que su sangre cayera en su puño, lo empujó tirándolo al suelo, Izanamy vio a un grupo de rinocerontes apuntándole con ballestas, Izanamy tomó una tabla y la atrajo para colocarla frente a él deteniendo las flechas, solo avanzó corriendo y lanzó la tabla golpeando a un león en el pecho, el león cayó al suelo mientras Izanamy levantó los brazos y llego con dos lobos para clavarles la hoja oculta en el cuello, los dos fueron levantaron y tirados a un lado, vio a un rinoceronte que cayó al suelo asustado, Izanamy solo grupo mostrando sus dientes en los cuales le estaban creciendo sus colmillos más de lo normal, solo se lanzó hacia el soldado y este grito de miedo, Pango estaba peleando con Qiu Ju mientras Po y Byakun se mantenían al margen, Pango solo lanzó un corte en diagonal pero Qiu Ju lo detuvo con su espada, lo empujo un poco y le dio una patada en el pecho tirando al suelo, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe directo, Pango solo se movió pero el golpe le dio en el brazo izquierdo, Qiu Ju solo se estaba riendo moviendo la espada y la giro hasta que Pango se quejó y comenzó a expulsar sangre-

Vamos maestre Pango ¿eso es todo? -dijo Qiu Ju sonriendo, Pango solo lanzó un corte en diagonal y Qiu Ju se alejó saltando, Pango se levantó y sujeto su brazo herido, solo se quedó en guardia viendo a Qiu Ju los dos avanzaron de nuevo chocando sus espadas, Byakun y Po estaban serios viendo la pelea pero se escuchó un gruñido y los dos se dieron la vuelta para ver qué Izanamy había matado a un grupo de soldados-

Aún queda otro -dijo Byakun sorprendido- pero este es diferente expulsa una energía demasiado maligna

No importa quién es -dijo Po serio- estos sujetos son demasiado peligrosos hay que detenerlo -Izanamy solo comenzó a correr envuelto en energía negra y carmesí- ahí viene prepárate -los dos solo se quedaron quietos pero Izanamy solo llego con ellos extendiendo los brazos, los dos colocaron sus bastones frente a ellos deteniendo el golpe de las cuchillas, Izanamy se giró lanzando una patada Byakun se agachó pero Po la recibió en la cara, Po se quejó y fue lanzando contra un casa quedando estrellado-

No sé quién seas pero esta no debe ser la manera -dijo Byakun serio, Izanamy siguió expulsando energía carmesí y avanzó de un paso, Byakun se cubrió de rayos, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto se quedaron quietos un momento mientras en el lugar se liberaba una onda de sonido por la energía, Izanamy gritó y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago a Byakun, Byakun se quejó pero fue empujado hasta que fue lanzando contra una casa, Izanamy solo apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe en la espalda lanzándolo al suelo, Byakun se estrelló en el suelo y fue rodando en él, se levantó, Byakun concentro rayos en sus manos, las levanto y luego las extendió liberando una corriente, Izanamy tomó su espada pero no pudo sacarla, se sorprendió pero se tuvo que cruzar de brazos soportando el ataque, Byakun solo vio que el lugar exploto pero Izanamy avanzó de nuevo y le dio un golpe en el estómago, Byakun se quejó, Izanamy grito con una voz muy gruesa y comenzó a golpear a Byakun en todo el cuerpo, lo siguió golpeando hasta que le sujetó el cuello y extendió el brazo derecho frente a él liberando una bola de fuego frente a él, Byakun se quejó y fue lanzando hacia otro extremo-

 _No podré mantener...la transformación...más tiempo...tengo...que sacara a Pango...y a Jun de aquí -_ pensó Izanamy adolorido parecía que estaba sufriendo un poco y sus músculos temblaban un poco, el suelo tempo y unas rocas se juntaron en su cuerpo dejándolo atrapado y cubierto de rocas, Byakun estaba frente a él con las manos tocando el suelo, Byakun avanzó corriendo cubierto de energía azul eléctrica, solo avanzó y extendió los brazos liberando un rayo azul frente a él, Izanamy gritó siendo golpeado por la técnica y fue lanzando a otro lado, Byakun solo avanzó corriendo pero Izanamy se levantó, siguieron expulsando energía mientras el lugar temblaba, Pango gritó y fue lanzando al suelo-

¡Ya basta de tonterías! -Qiu Ju gritó e Izanamy lo vio- ríndete y entrégame los mapas para llegar al tesoro del dragón y al fruto -Izanamy gruñó mientras Pango solo estaba acostado en el suelo herido- no te acerques o el panda muere -Izanamy se detuvo-

No le digas nada -dijo Pango serio se levantó pero Qiu Ju le pisó la cabeza- le digas nada todo hazlo por el credo, protege al mundo, no importa si yo muero tu deber es proteger el fruto -Izanamy solo se sorprendió-

¡Ya cállate y dame el mapa! -Qiu Ju solo puso su espada en el cuello de Pango amenazando con matarlo-

¡Mátalo! -Pango gritó e Izanamy solo avanzó de un paso liberando energía carmesí, Qiu Ju solo levanto su espada y la clavo en el cuello de Pango-

¡No! -Jun gritó pero Izanamy gritó y avanzó, Izanamy le dio un golpe a Qiu Ju en la cara, lanzó una patada pero Qiu Ju le sujetó la pierna, lo atrajo y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo dejándolo con la cabeza estrellada en el suelo, Izanamy extendió su brazos izquierdo y liberó fuego frente a él causando una explosión, Byakun solo se acercó a Pango para como había muerto en el suelo, Izanamy salió del fuego junto a Qiu Ju solo se acercó y le dio un golpe en el estómago Izanamy se quedó quieto un momento para alejarse en un paso y escupió algo de sangre y sujeto su estómago para caer de rodillas-

Yo no quería esto pero veo que ese sujeto ya llego al límite -dijo Byakun serio, Izanamy se quejó pero Qiu Ju lo sujeto de la capucha y parte del pelo de su cabeza, lo levanto y le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo al suelo, Izanamy cayó a cuatro patas y fue derrapando hasta llegar con Jun la cual estaba llorando al ver a Pango sin vida-

Ya basta, por favor ya basta debemos salir de aquí -dijo Jun llorando pero vio a Izanamy herido y escupiendo sangre-

 _ **(Accel World - Iron Will)**_

Tú vete...yo me haré cargo desde aquí -dijo Izanamy respirando un poco agitado- si Pango estuviera vivo me diría lo mismo, protegerte, proteger al credo eso es lo importante para mí ahora -solo avanzó de un paso hacia Qiu Ju, Qiu Ju solo se quedó esperándolo y se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe Izanamy, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida en un intercambio de golpes pero Qiu Ju le dio un rodillazo a Izanamy en el estómago, Izanamy se quejó y Qiu Ju lo sujeto del cuello para tirarlo al suelo-

Ya basta de este asunto, dime dónde están los mapas, dónde está el tesoro -dijo Qiu Ju molesto, solo tomo su espada y la clavo en el brazo derecho de Izanamy haciendo que gritara de dolor, la espada siguió perforando su carne hasta llegar al suelo, Izanamy solo grito un poco- perderás la vida por un mundo vacío con ustedes como una infección, lo que hacemos lo hacemos por el mundo para que sea perfecto -Izanamy solo sonrió y levanto su mano izquierda, Qiu Ju solo se encojo con él al ver que le estaba mostrando el dedo de en medio-

Vete...a...la...Mier...gato faldero -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Qiu Ju solo gruño y sacó su espada, le dio una patada a Izanamy en las costillas y él se quejó escuchando como una de sus costillas se fracturó, Izanamy quedó acostado pero se levantó de nuevo, Qiu Ju llegó y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara, lo siguió y le dio una patada en las costillas del lado derecho, Izanamy se quejó, Jun solo lloro viendo cómo Izanamy levantó los brazos tratando de defenderse pero Qiu Ju lo seguía golpeando-

Tengo que salir de aquí, lo tengo que ayudar -dijo Jun molesta, Jun tomó una flecha con un poco de pólvora en un pequeño cilindro de papel, encendió la mecha y la disparo, Izanamy cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre y derramando más de sus heridas, Qiu Ju solo sujeto la flecha que iba hacia el pero la pólvora exploto creando una nube de humo- aprovéchalo ahora vámonos -Izanamy se levantó y solo se acercó a Jun, los dos se levantaron pero Qiu Ju salió del humo y extendió el brazo derecho-

Supongo que ya no me sirven -dijo Qiu Ju molesto, creó una bola de fuego de gran tamaño, la disparo y Byakun solo se preocupó un poco al ver cómo estaban los dos, pensó un momento en ir a defenderlos pero Izanamy se levantó y grito golpeando la bola de fuego, forcejeo expulsando más energía carmesí- es inútil vas a morir -Izanamy siguió gritando pero la esfera termino explotando cubriendo todo de fuego, la silueta de Izanamy termino desapareciendo en medio del fuego, cuando el humo pasó ya no había nada y la cabaña donde vivía Pango ahora estaba destruida-

Están muerto -dijo Byakun sorprendido, Qiu Ju solo sonrió un poco- esto no era lo que nos dijo que haría

Ellos eran una infección nosotros somos la cura -dijo Qiu Ju calmado- este mundo debe ser correcto y ellos son los únicos...bueno eran los únicos que lo impedían

Pero matarlos no era lo correcto, atraparlos, enjuiciarlos también pero no esto -dijo Byakun serio-

Mejor conoce a donde perteneces maestro Byakun, esto es el mejor modo para traer La Paz -dijo Qiu Ju molesto- ahora que el credo de China está destruido ya no queda nadie que detenga los planes de su señoría, recuerda tu lealtad maestro del rayo -Byakun solo bajo la mirada mientras Po solo salió de los escombros molesto pero se sorprendió al ver todos los soldados muertos y a muchos asesinos también- nos vamos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí hasta que el fuego se apague -Po y Byakun siguieron a Qiu Ju mientras las nubes de tormenta comenzaron a sonar-

 _(Accel World Ost - Distance)_

No muy lejos de donde estaba el credo en la zona sur, se escuchaban algunos pasos y algo que se arrastraba al igual que gotas de fluidos que caían al suelo, Jun e Izanamy estaban apoyándose mutuamente para caminar y seguir a adelante, Izanamy tenía su brazo derecho derramando sangre, su pelo estaba quemado levemente, su manga ya no estaba y tenía parte de la capucha quemada, escupía sangre y tenía su ojo derecho cerrado, Izanamy ya no aguanto y cayó al suelo con Jun a su lado-

Resiste, por favor resiste -dijo Jun preocupada, Izanamy estaba acostado de lado respirando agitado-

Lo siento...Jun...te falle y al...credo -dijo Izanamy adolorido-

Eso no es cierto, nos salvaste -dijo Jun triste- nos ayudaste a casi todos al final, además estamos dispuestos a morir por el credo, por nuestra creencia y nuestra libertad, te prometo que el credo se volverá a levantar y todos los templarios pagaran por esto -Izanamy asintió, estaba cansado pero sin darme cuenta perdió el conocimiento-


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6.- Restableciendo el credo**_

En la ciudad imperial el ejército de Qiu Ju estaba regresando, solo una pequeña parte del ejército estaba regresando, Zhang estaba en el centro del palacio cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a Qiu Ju y a su grupo-

Vaya Qiu Ju y Guardianes Po y Byakun, ¿cómo estuvo el trabajo? -dijo Zhang sonriendo-

Se logró el cometido maestre los asesinos ya no son problemas -dijo Qiu Ju sonriendo- finalmente se ha hecho justicia

¿Justicia? ¿O matanza? -dijo Byakun serio, Qiu Ju y Zhang lo vieron poco sorprendidos- lo que hicieron ahí no fue lo que me dijeron

Ellos atacaron primero digo que eso es lo justo -dijo Zhang calmado-

Si pero merecían un juicio -dijo Byakun molesto- matar sin provocación sé que es equivocado, pero atacar y destruir todo su hogar fue algo exagerado

Maestro Byakun creo que no entiende lo que significan estos siglo de guerra entre nosotros y esos insectos repugnantes de los asesinos -dijo Zhang serio- es necesario mostrar nuestra fuerza y mostrar que no pueden matar a uno de nosotros, le recuerdo con quien juro su lealtad -Byakun solo se quedó callado al escuchar eso-

Está bien su majestad -dijo Byakun serio- pero me retiro-se dio la vuelta para salir del palacio mientras Po estaba serio-

Bueno si este era su plan su majestad, entonces no tengo más que decir pero coincido con el maestro Byakun esto fue totalmente extremo -dijo Po calmado-

Ellos no tienen condición de moralidad nosotros sí, pero para erradicar una infección hay que eliminarla desde raíz -dijo Zhang serio-

Entiendo su alteza, si es todo me retiro yo también -dijo Po serio y comenzó a salir del palacio, Zhang solo llego al trono del emperador y sonrío para sentarse en el-

Bueno el plan está saliendo según lo planeado, ahora solo falta encontrar el fruto -dijo Zhang sonriendo-

Señor el mapa que estábamos buscando no se encontró, entre los escombros solo encontramos papeles y demás cosas pero nada del mapa hacia el tesoro -dijo Qiu Ju serio-

Eso no nos conviene -dijo Zhang serio- regresa a ese lugar, no me importa si estás buscando entre tumbas y cadáveres, quiero ese mapa de forma inmediata ya

Entendido su majestad -dijo Qiu Ju algo nervioso- buscará si hay algún sobreviviente

Si encuentras uno tráelo ante mí -dijo Zhang molesto- quiero todo lo que sepan -Qiu Ju asintió algo molesto y se comenzó a retirar, mientras tanto en un lado de las montañas a varios metros de la aldea del credo se escuchaba como alguien se quejaba, en medio del campo de rocas y pasto Izanamy estaba caminando ayudando a Jun a su lado, tenía su brazo derecho cubierto en sangre, sus heridas eran más graves, a cada paso que daba gotas de sangre caían al suelo, solo terminó cayendo al suelo con Jun a su lado, estaba muy cansado vio un grupo de siluetas acercándose a él pero perdió el conocimiento, en el palacio de Los Guardianes Hinata se levantó de su pose de meditación sorprendida-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Boa confundida-

Si...eso creo -dijo Hinata sorprendida- es que sentí una...perturbación eso es todo

¿Perturbación? -dijo Boa confundida-

Si es difícil de decirlo pero es que sentí como si alguien estuviera herido -dijo Hinata preocupada se sujetó el pecho un momento- _¿Que es este sentimiento? Siento que algo muy malo acaba de pasar_ -vio por una ventana en cómo estaba llegando el amanecer- _Siento su este día estará mostrándome nuevas cosas_ -Hinata solo salió del cuarto para empezar su día de entrenamiento, Po por su lado solo llego a su cuarto en el palacio del emperador y vio a Tigresa dormir en la cama, se sentó a su lado y pasó su mano por su hombro, Tigresa solo movió la cabeza un poco-

¿Po? -dijo Tigresa medio dormida y se levantó mostrando su brazo enyesado todavía-

Perdón ¿te desperté? -dijo Po calmado-

No, ya me estaba despertando -Tigresa se sentó en la cama y lo vio- ¿dónde estuviste toda la noche? Estaba preocupada por ti

Bueno el general Qiu Ju formó un equipo todos tuvimos que ir con él para conocerlo el lugar donde estarían los asesinos -dijo Po calmado, junto sus manos y vio al frente- se acaba de hacer justicia

¿Justicia? -dijo Tigresa confundida- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué hicieron?

Perseguimos a los asesinos, encontramos su credo y los atacamos, apenas sobrevivieron pocos -dijo Po calmado-

¿Ósea que los mataron? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y Po asintió- Po acaban de hacer venganza no justicia

Lo sé, pero su majestad Zhang cree que es lo mejor, que todos ellos merecían la muerte por lo que hicieron al emperador -dijo Po calmado- no pude decir nada debido a sus argumentos y que él es el único que puede llenar el trono del emperador por ahora

Si te entiendo a la autoridad no se le puede cambiar -dijo Tigresa preocupada- ¿encontraste al asesino de Mono?

No...creo que no lo había visto ni siquiera sé cómo es -dijo Po intranquilo- todo era grito, fuego, peleas y explosiones, ni sabía dónde estaba mi nariz

Tranquilo -Tigresa puso su mano en el hombro de Po y él asintió calmado- bien escucha tal vez lo hayas derrotado sin darte cuenta

No, si lo hubiera visto a esos ojos rojos me daría cuenta -dijo Po serio- esos ojos rojos sangre son lo único que no puedo olvidar

Si yo tampoco los puedo olvidar -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta- ese sujeto me lastimó el brazo, me insulto y asesinó a unos de mis amigos, cuando tenga la oportunidad de atraparlo lo haré y lo haré sufrir

Ya habrá tiempo de eso por ahora solo quiero descansar un poco -dijo Po calmado, se dio la vuelta y se recostó en la cama, Tigresa se sentó sobre el- Tigresa...estoy muy cansado

Si pero esto es para que descanses mejor -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, Po solo le regreso el beso y le dio un abrazo pasando sus manos por la espalda de Tigresa, el beso duro un poco y los dos se separaron- me alegro que hayas llegado con bien y a salvo

Si yo también estoy contento -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos se acostaron un momento y se quedaron dormidos abrazándose entre ellos, en otro lado Byakun estaba llegando al palacio imperial para ver a sus amigos entrenar con el maestro Leo junto a ellos-

¿Cómo estuvo la misión? -dijo Leo sonriendo-

No era como lo pensé -dijo Byakun algo molesto- solo mataron porque si, ni se detuvieron a ver a quienes estaban atacando

Había escuchado relatos de los tigres -dijo Leo serio- son guerreros muy poderosos que controlan todo poder político en China, pero su organización los templarios, lleva en guerra con los asesinos desde hace siglos es natural que ataquen sin remordimiento, es normal, como maestro de Kung fu siempre debes ver por la justicia y el bien no por el camino del mal

Me hacen dudar si lo que hicieron fue lo correcto -dijo Byakun serio- bueno estoy muy cansado como para pensarlo más tiempo

Bien descansa un cuerpo y mente descansados ayudan mucho -dijo Leo sonriendo, Byakun asintió y se retiró, las horas fueron pasando por un rato hasta que Hinata salió del palacio de nuevo, estaba caminando por las calles cuando se detuvo al ver a una loba frente a ella-

¿Luceli? -dijo Hinata sorprendida viendo a Luceli frente a ella, Luceli estaba usando un traje de pelea de color blanco sin mangas de bordes amarillos, su camisa era blanca sin mangas, un pantalón negro con una cinta amarilla en la cintura y bandas negras en las muñecas-

Hola -dijo Luceli sonriendo- ¿llego tarde a la reunión?

¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Bueno vine a verte un rato y también un mensaje llegó al palacio hace días, así que vine a ver si podían decírmelo ya sabes en lo que Izanamy está desaparecido -dijo Luceli nerviosa, Hinata asintió calmada-

Si bueno esa reunión ya pasó no sé si te puedan asistir ahora -dijo Hinata calmada- pero ven te llevaré con su señoría para que lo veas -Luceli asintió y las dos se fueron retirando caminando- y...bueno ¿así que eres representante del clan?

Si el maestro Cirenio me nombró representante para estas cosas aburridas -dijo Luceli calmada-

Si son molestas -dijo Hinata nerviosa, Luceli la estaba viendo directamente, la estaba analizando notando sus mejillas rosadas, una ligera mirada brillosa de angustia pero también había felicidad y un poco de nervios en ella- ¿qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Bueno té noto algo diferente -dijo Luceli calmada- ¿hiciste algo diferente?

Ah nada diferente -dijo Hinata nerviosa- solo estuve ayudando a los demás, hacer buenas acciones te hace más bella -Hinata estaba sonriendo y riendo un poco nerviosa-

Está bien -dijo Luceli poco convencida- dime ¿lo has visto? -Hinata se quedó confundida un momento- a Izanamy ¿lo has visto? ¿Ha pasado por aquí? -Hinata solo recordó su salida y el tiempo qué pasó con Izanamy pero no se atrevió a decir nada-

No, no lo he visto -dijo Hinata un poco preocupada- me temo que no he sabido nada de él por varios meses como tu

Es una lástima -dijo Luceli un poco preocupada- dime si él estuviera por aquí o si lo vieras, ¿me lo dirías? -Hinata se quedó viendo el suelo y luego vio a Luceli la cual la estaba preocupada-

Si, te lo diría puedes confiar en mi -dijo Hinata sonriendo de una forma un poco forzada-

Está bien -dijo Luceli calmada, solo vio al suelo y siguió caminando- _Mentirosa, eres una terrible mentirosa Hinata_ -pensó Luceli algo molesta, después de un rato las dos hembras llegaron al palacio del emperador, abrieron la puerta para ver que el trono se lo estaban llevando y enfrente de algunos soldados estaba la emperatriz Shira viéndolos-

Su majestad -dijo Hinata calmada acercándose a la leona- lamento está intromisión ¿pero porque se llevan el trono?

Este trono ha sido destruido, cortado, atacado y es el amargo recuerdo de lo que queda de mi difunto esposo -dijo Shira deprimida- señorita Hinata ¿a qué debo está visita?

Si su majestad he venido para ver a su señoría el señor Zhang-dijo Hinata calmada- mi amiga Luceli viene en nombre del clan Shiba ya que Izanamy Shiba ha estado desaparecido por un tiempo -Luceli solo saludo con respeto quedando de rodillas en el suelo-

Entiendo, bienvenida a mi palacio -dijo Shira calmada- señorita Shiba su señoría se encuentra ahora mismo en el jardín junto a Gao Feng hablando de algunos detalles por la muerte del emperador

Entendido su majestad -dijo Luceli calmada- gracias su hospitalidad pero ahora quiero reunirme con el señor Zhang -Shira Sol asintió y se fue retirando mientras Luceli y Hinata caminaron por uno de los pasillos para llegar al jardín, en medio del jardín estaba ese pequeño edificio con Zhang y Gao Feng hablando dentro de el-

Entonces ya no tenemos enemigos -dijo Gao Feng calmado- ahora podemos extender nuestro reino más allá de este país

Así es pero hay algo que me inquieta todavía -dijo Zhang calmado- Gao Feng el cargamento de pólvora y armamento ¿estás listo como te lo solicite?

Debido al ataque reciente el conteo disminuyó -dijo Gao Feng serio- tendremos que esperar tres semanas a que todo esté listo en ese tiempo

Bien manda todo lo que puedas con Ma Yongcheng que tenga algunos barcos listos para salir en tres semanas -dijo Zhang serio- ¿cómo va la búsqueda?

Qiu Ju y Wei están revisando lo que quedó del lugar pero nada exitoso todavía -dijo Gao Feng serio- seguirán buscando después de un breve descanso

Bien espero no más fallas -dijo Zhang serio, levantó las orejas y vio que Hinata y Luceli estaban regresando- no digas nada más -de levanto y camino un poco a la entrada- ah señorita Hinata ¿a qué debo está visita?

Buenos días su señoría Zhang -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ella mi amiga Luceli Shishui, ella es la representante del clan Shiba vino a verlo en nombre del clan

Es un honor conocerlo su señoría -dijo Luceli sonriendo y lo saludo con respeto-

Descuida señorita el honor es mío -dijo Zhang sonriendo- ¿por qué está aquí?

Verá su señoría hace unos días nos llegó una carta a de parte suya diciendo que quería ver al Guerrero del Sol y líder de nuestro clan, pero desafortunadamente el desapareció hace unos meses me temo que no sabemos dónde está -dijo Luceli intranquila-

Es una lástima, quería tenerlo presente para comentarle sobre mis planes de Paz -dijo Zhang calmado-

Por eso mismo mi maestro me envió aquí, siendo yo al segundo al mando contesto por mi pueblo y estaría encantada de escuchar sus términos de Paz e ideas -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Zhang solo sonrió un poco al escuchar eso-

Bien gracias ante todo, pase -dijo Zhang sonriendo, las dos hembras entraron y se sentaron juntos- él es mi compañero y distribuidor de equipo militar Gao Feng, él se encarga de conseguirnos armas para nuestros valientes soldados -Gao Feng solo asintió- bueno no sé si la señorita Hinata lo ha explicado todo pero hemos tenido problemas con la muerte del emperador y con este la caída del orden

Lamento mucho escuchar eso -dijo Luceli calmada- pero ¿qué quiere de nuestro clan?

Quienes mataron al emperador se hacen llamar Los Asesinos, ese clan lleno de gente que mata por placer debe ser erradicado, hace poco encontramos una aldea llena de ellos, los atacamos y destruimos pero creemos que hay más allá afuera -dijo Zhang serio, Hinata se sorprendió un momento pero se mantuvo callada- seré directo quiero que el clan Shiba se una a esta revolución, a nuestra misión de traerle Paz al mundo, ellos son un ejército entrenado y con su lealtad y ayuda podremos defendernos unidos como una sola nación, eso sería espléndido

Entonces ¿quiere que el clan Shiba se una a sus fuerzas? -dijo Luceli calmada y Zhang asintió- si es por Paz entonces acepto, en nombre del Clan Shiba decido que nos uniremos a esta misión -Zhang solo asintió sonriendo mientras Hinata estaba un poco intranquila- bien espero que podamos firmar un acuerdo de paz entre nuestros países para esta colaboración

Se lo agradezco mucho pero hay otra misión que le quería pedir al Guerrero del Sol -dijo Zhang calmado- pero conociendo un poco sobre su clan usted señorita podría ser de gran ayuda

¿De qué se trata? -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Verán nuestra organización ha sufrido un ataque durante nuestra misión y ahora tememos que la vida de nuestros más importantes integrantes sufra una amenaza de nuevo -dijo Zhang calmado- quisiera contar con su ayuda y la de su gente para la protección de nuestra misión

Tómelo como hecho, mandaré un mensaje directamente al clan -dijo Luceli sonriendo- le ofrezco mis servicios, mi lealtad está con su misión

Eso es lo que quería escuchar -dijo Zhang sonriendo, Hinata estaba callada y sin decir nada sintiendo un mal presentimiento, después de eso habían pasado casi tres semanas, en medio de una cueva se escuchaban algunas gotas de agua caer al suelo, gota tras gota, en medio de una cama estaba Izanamy, tenía los brazos vendados, el cuello también junto a su cabeza y la mayoría de su cuerpo, solo abrió los ojos un momento y se levantó quedando sentado en la cama, su cuerpo le dolió un poco, sus músculos estaban temblando un poco igual que su cuerpo, su visión estaba un poco borrosa, se sujetó la cara un momento y froto sus ojos-

Ah...ah...maldición -dijo Izanamy molesto, solo movió su mano y sintió algo en su pierna derecha, cuando se fijó Jun estaba dormida sobre su pierna, Jun no estaba usando su uniforme y su pierna ya no tenía la venda- Jun...ah...ah...Jun -movió a Jun un poco y ella comenzó a despertar-

¿Que? -Jun despertó y vio a los lados para ver a Izanamy despierto- ¡Estás despierto! -gritó un poco fuerte y le dio un abrazo con fuerza-

¡Aaaaa! -Izanamy solo grito un poco y Jun lo soltó- cuidado...

Lo siento pero es que estoy contenta de verte -dijo Jun sonriendo-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Izanamy confundido- ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

Has estado dormido por casi tres semanas -dijo Jun sorprendida-

¡¿Tres semanas?! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido, se trató de mover pero sintió dolor en su cuerpo- ¿qué pasó? Apenas...recuerdo algo

No es de sorprenderse -dijo Jun calmada y lo ayudó a quedarse sentado- perdiste tanta sangre que me sorprende que sigas con vida, enfrentaste a Qiu Ju a muerte, seguiste peleando con toda la fuerza que tenías pero...no fue suficiente -Izanamy solo vio su brazo con la venda y recordó cuando Qiu Ju calvo su espada en el mientras se seguía levantando para pelear una y otra vez pero en todas termino herido y golpeado-

Si lo recuerdo -dijo Izanamy serio- aunque pelee con todas mis fuerzas ese sujeto me derrotó de una manera muy fácil, ese tal Qiu Ju es muy fuerte -apretó un poco su puño- ¿cómo te sientes?

Estoy bien pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los que sobrevivieron al ataque -dijo Jun calmada- hay cosas que no se pudieron salvar -Jun e Izanamy estaban saliendo de la cueva para caminar en un lugar lleno de nieve, estaban en una montaña con algo de nieve, al salir de la cueva vieron a un grupo de diez animales, dos zorros, una loba blanca, una leopardo de las nieves, dos osos grises hablando entre ellos, un león hablando con un lobo y un leopardo delgado y una zorra de pelo blanco- ellos son los únicos que quedaron con vida incluyendo a Falcón pero el acaba de salir

Qué tragedia -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ¿cuál es el plan?

¿Plan? No hay ningún plan Izanamy ya perdimos -dijo Jun intranquila- nuestro credo nuestro hogar fue destruido, la mitad de nuestros compañeros fueron asesinados y o secuestrados, me temo que no hay nada

¿Entonces te rendirás solo así? -dijo Izanamy serio- debemos luchar

Me temo que es una Guerra que ya no podemos ganar, al menos aquí -dijo Jun sería- nosotros iremos a distintos lugares donde habrá más asesinos como nosotros, ahí reclutaremos a tantos como podamos y volveremos para liberar China de las manos de los templarios

Lo qué haces es escapar como un cobarde -dijo Izanamy serio y Jun se sorprendió igual que los asesinos presentes- si Pango estuviera aquí el té diría lo decepcionante que debe ser esa idea

¿Cómo sabes qué diría? Ni siquiera lo conocías como yo -dijo Jun molesta- solo hago lo que es importante para el credo

¿Para el credo o para ti? Recuerda que el credo y nosotros los asesinos existimos por una cosa, eso es defender el mundo, defender el fruto de las garras de los templarios -dijo Izanamy molesto- el credo siempre puede crecer, siempre habrá gente dispuesta a dar su vida por el bien mayor, yo me uní a ustedes no para dominar mi Modo Oscuro si no para evitar que sujetos como los templarios le quiten a otros su libertad -todos guardaron silencio viendo a Izanamy sorprendidos- tú vete si quieres pero yo pienso quedarme y librar esta guerra, aún queda esperanza, así como el sol yo seguiré elevándome todos los días, seguiré peleando hasta que ya no pueda más

Sabes bien que si sigues peleando terminaras muerto, todos te seguirán, te cazaran hasta que no quede ni rastro de ti -dijo Jun molesta- ¿realmente piensas enfrentar esta Guerra tú solo? -Izanamy solo le mostró su espalda y se giró para ver la un momento-

No, solo no -dijo Izanamy serio- todavía tengo una aldea completa de seres como yo que están dispuestos a pelear por un bien mayor, todavía tengo a mi familia, ellos si son asesinos como yo -Izanamy solo se dio la vuelta y regreso a la cueva, en solo unos momentos salió con su traje blanco puesto, se colocó sus hojas ocultas y guardó la espada en su funda, camino en medio de la nieve mientras Jun lo veía alejarse-

¿Realmente está dispuesto a dar su vida por seres como nosotros? -dijo Jun sorprendida, los asesinos se vieron entre ellos y luego a Jun- morir peleando...es lo único que merece un buen soldado -los demás asesinos se vieron entre ellos y luego a Jun- ¿quieren ir verdad?

Lo que dijo tiene verdad -dijo un oso serio- si el maestre estuviera aquí él nos diría lo mismo

Una aldea se puede armar de nuevo, los hermanos no se pueden remplazar pero los soldados si -dijo un lobo serio-

Todo nuestro camaradas...nuestros amigos y compañeros -dijo Jun seria- murieron protegiendo los ideales de nuestro credo...y yo estoy pensando en escapar como una cobarde que vergüenza -Jun apretó los puños molesta consigo misma, en la ciudad imperial Hinata estaba saliendo del palacio Imperial, cargaba su canasta con comida para algunos pobres, fue al último lugar donde se había topado con Izanamy, le dejo comida a los conejos pobres y se retiró caminando-

 _Hace tiempo que no se de Izanamy, me dijo que volvería al cumplir su misión_ -pensó Hinata intranquila- _Ahora su señoría Zhang ha mostrado su cara, tiene una mente llenas de ideas agresivas bajo la palabra de La Paz, ya la verdad no sé qué creer_ -Hinata siguió caminando hasta que se topó con Tigresa viendo el agua con el brazo aún vendado-

Pensé que habían quitado el vendaje -dijo Hinata calmada y Tigresa se giró para verla-

Dijeron que tardará un rato más así que estará si unos días más -dijo Tigresa calmada- ¿qué haces aquí de nuevo?

Vine a darles un poco de alimento a los pobres ya que los soldados les han estado quitando el dinero diciendo que era del banco -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Que terrible -dijo Tigresa preocupada- escucha Po tiene una misión igual que Byakun y otros

Si lo sé, me llevo una carta de una misión en un par de horas pero hay algo en mi mente que no me deja en paz -dijo Hinata intranquila-

Pues no soy consejera ni soy buena para hablar -dijo Tigresa calmada- no te puedo ser de ayuda

Lo sé -dijo Hinata preocupada viendo al suelo- es solo que estoy preocupada por Izanamy, no he sabido de él en semanas y mucho menos en meses, también temo que Luceli guíe al clan en un camino equivocado o que haya tomado una decisión terrible que la pueda perjudicar

No puedo decir nada ya que no temo idea de que te puede ayudar -dijo Tigresa calmada- pero te diré que Izanamy volverá, en eso siempre ten fe ya que su corazón debe estar contigo -Hinata se sorprendió un poco viendo a Tigresa- ¿qué pasa?

Nada es solo...que ¿desde cuándo...eres tan sabía marimacho? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Hay si serás una...una trata de ayudarte y tú solo te burlas que egoísta -dijo Tigresa molesta y Hinata soltó una leve risa-

Gracias -dijo Hinata sonriendo- mejor me voy, no quiero terminar siendo una machota como tú -Tigresa le gruño un poco haciendo reír a Hinata, Hinata solo se retiró caminando por un corto tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el palacio del emperador con Luceli esperando en la puerta- ¿qué haces aquí?

Su señoría me llamo Hinata -dijo Luceli calmada- dijo que me tiene una misión a mi -Hinata solo asintió mientras las puertas se abrían y las dos hembras entraban con calma, cuando llegaron a la zona principal vieron a varios soldados con Gao Feng-

Señor Gao Feng llegamos como lo ordeno -dijo Hinata calmada-

Si ya veo, me alegra que hayan venido, escuchen tengo que hacer un viaje de un día a una bodega en una zona un poco alejada, ese lugar está lleno de ladrones y el cargamento que traeré es muy peligroso y valioso, por eso quiero que me ayuden en esta situación -dijo Gao Feng calmado- serán mis guardaespaldas principales por hoy

Entendido señor -dijeron ambas hembras calmadas-

En ese caso vamos en marcha -dijo Gao Feng sonriendo, todos se comenzaron a retirar marchando mientras Hinata y Luceli acompañaban a Gao Feng- nos tomará un día llegar más o menos, por eso no se separen de mi -Hinata y Luceli asintieron pero Hinata no podía dejar se sentir una ligera inquietud en su cuerpo, después de unas horas Izanamy estaba bajando la montaña viendo que la nieve se estaba acabando y de ahí seguía un bosque, saltó desde una roca y cayó a la siguiente, al caer se quejó un poco-

 _Mi cuerpo ha estado inactivo por un tiempo_ -pensó Izanamy serio viendo sus manos- _Las heridas apenas han cicatrizado, mis músculos deben moverse más o no podré pelear correctamente_ -dio un salto desde otra roca, en medio del aire lanzó varios golpes y patadas, cayó de pie en una roca- _Estoy muy débil, no debo tener más del 30% de mi poder, necesito descansar y comer algo_ \- saltó desde una roca y cayó cerca de un bosque quedando de rodillas en el suelo, se quejó y se levantó respirando un poco agitado-

Vaya debiste esperar a que tus heridas sanaran un poco más antes de ir a la acción -Izanamy se dio la vuelta para ver al grupo de diez asesinos detrás de él y Jun-

¿Jun? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que habías dicho que ya no pelearías -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Tenías razón en una cosa, el credo y su misión es primero -dijo Jun calmada- por eso he decidido seguir peleando, si mi maestro estuviera aquí estoy segura que me diría lo mismo, además no eres el único que quiere librar una guerra contra los templarios solo

Altair y Ezio -dijo Izanamy calmado- esos dos fueron asesinos reconocidos y muy valientes en el credo, ellos y otros más vivieron sus vidas librando al mundo de la tiranía de los templarios, enfrentaron a miles por proteger sus naciones, por proteger el credo y su misión, ahora nos toca a nosotros

Tienes razón -dijo Jun sonriendo- somos asesinos, vivimos entre las sombras para servir a la luz

El código de nuestro credo ya hacen en estás palabras -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Aunque otros hombre se dejen guiar ciegamente por la verdad recuerda

Nada es verdad -dijeron todos serios-

Aunque otros hombres se dejen cortar por la ley y la moral -dijo Izanamy serio- recuerda

Todo está permitido -dijeron todos serios-

Somos asesinos -dijo Izanamy calmado y los demás asintieron-

Bien ahora vamos a China hay reclutas que encontrar -dijo Jun sonriendo-

Yo no me dirigía a China, yo iba a Japón -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ahí tengo un grupo de reclutas que nos ayudarán sin dudar, toda mi gente será de ayuda en esta situación

Eso es bueno pero ¿cómo los convencerás? -dijo Jun calmada-

Ellos escucharan a su líder, pero primero quiero ir a comer algo ya no puedo más -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los asesinos solo sonrieron un poco, después de caminar un poco encontraron un lugar donde pasar la noche y había una aldea donde pudieron comer, después de una tarde donde Izanamy devoró suficiente comida como para 20 o más personas todos estaban en una casa en mitad de la noche- si queremos volver a armar el credo entonces contarán con la ayuda de mi familia en Japón, ¿dónde está Falcón? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Aquí estoy -dijo Falcón sonriendo y voló para quedarse frente a Izanamy- ¿que necesitas?

Una ave muy rápida y que lleves un mensaje -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Falcón asintió sonriendo, Izanamy tomó una hoja y una pluma de Falcón, escribió con tinta en el papel y con la pluma en su otro extremo dibujo el símbolo que siempre cargaba con él, Falcón solo se subió al marco de la ventana- escúchame bien Falcón todo depende de ti

Entendido descuiden estaré bien -dijo Falcón sonriendo-

Si escucha con atención, tienes que volar toda la costa Este de Japón y buscar este símbolo -Izanamy le mostró su emblema en una tela, con una cinta roja lo ato en el cuello de Falcón- si te ven llegando con esto no te harán daño -Falcón asintió y tomó la carta- busca a un tigre blanco llamado Cirenio y a un león llamado Bruce, dales la carita ellos nos ayudarán

Entendido y nos vemos después -dijo Falcón calmado y salió volando, los demás solo se fueron a dormir por esa noche, a la mañana siguiente los asesinos estaban saliendo de la casa para ir por la aldea-

¿Cómo van tus heridas? -dijo Jun calmada-

Están sanando más rápido de lo pensado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero mi poder aún está bajo según mis cálculos tengo el 65% de mi poder nada mas

Eso es malo -dijo Jun calmada- mientras no peleemos estarás bien -uno de los asesinos noto como había un grupo de soldados caminando por un puente entre los bosques, había un río un poco profundo debajo del río, el ejército estaba acompañado de Gao Feng, Hinata y Luceli-

Ocúltense -dijo el León serio, los demás entraron al bosque para ver cómo el ejército estaba avanzando- ¿lo vieron?

Si era Gao Feng -dijo un oso serio- era uno de los siete templarios

Es verdad es Gao Feng -dijo Jun sería- ese sujeto es capaz de comerciar fueran del país, si viene acompañado de un ejército es que tratará de dar un golpe

Debemos tener mucho cuidado para ir tras el -dijo el león serio- pero ¿quiénes son las muertes que lo acompañan? -Izanamy pudo ver a Hinata a un lado de ellos-

Ella es Hinata Shiba, es una aliada mía -dijo Izanamy calmado- ella no sería capaz de atacarme, pero debo cubrir mi identidad ya que podrían culpar al clan Shiba si algo malo llegará a pasar -los dice notaron que se habían detenido en una cabaña un poco grandes, caminaron entre el bosque y vieron que se trataba de una bodega donde había mucho armamento y barriles con pólvora-

Parece que están armados para una guerra -dijo uno de los zorros sorprendido- también está rodeado presa fácil no sea

Tendremos que atacar tanto por arriba como de frente -dijo Jun seria-

O atacándolo entre las sombras -dijo Izanamy serio- bien creo tener una idea, Jun ustedes quédense aquí si tienen armas como flechas o ballestas

Me temo decirte que no tenemos nada de eso, nuestras armas están acabadas solo tenemos nuestras espadas y hojas -dijo la zorra calmada-

Eso lo cambia un poco -dijo Izanamy serio- no queda de otra tendré que pelear contra ellos, los demás apóyenme uno de ustedes deberá entrar en esa bodega y matarlo

¿Qué pasa si nos superan? -dijo un oso nervioso-

No lo harán, pero si tienen una salida huyan y reagrúpense en el bosque yo me quedaré a pelear aquí -dijo Izanamy serio-

Pero ¿cómo te sientes? -dijo Jun sería-

Te seré sincero, creo que puedo derrotar al ejército pero contra Hinata no seré capaz de pelear, ella es la única que puede vencerme -dijo Izanamy serio, los demás estaban sudando un poco- vamos están sacando las armas del lugar -los doce comenzaron a moverse mientras Gao Feng estaba sonriendo viendo como el ejército se estaba llevando las cosas en carretas-

¿Por qué necesita tanta pólvora? -dijo Hinata incomoda-

Bueno eso se debe a que la vamos a guardar en el palacio imperial para comerciarla con nuestros compañeros templarios de otras ciudades -dijo Gao Feng sonriendo- descuida está todo bien, todo es legal, ahora ayuden con el cargamento, tenemos que llegar rápido al puerto donde estará el barco

Entendido señor -dijeron Hinata y Luceli mientras ayudaban con las armas, Izanamy solo salió del bosque, respiro de forma profunda y expulsó algo de energía carmesí de su cuerpo-

 _Solo un poco...esto debe servir solo un poco_ -sus ojos se volvieron rojos mientras su traje ganaba un brillo rojizo- _Bien aquí voy_ -Izanamy solo extendió los brazos liberando sus hojas ocultas, avanzó corriendo y apenas vio a un guardia salto clavando una de sus hojas ocultas en su cuello, el guardia cayó al suelo, Izanamy lo tomo de una pierna y lo lanzó al bosque-

¡Asesino! -gritó un rinoceronte asustado, los demás soldados se detuvieron y vieron como Izanamy avanzó, sujeto a un rinoceronte del cuello, le clavo su hojas ocultas en el cuello, un león avanzó corriendo, tomó una espada y lanzó un corte vertical en, Izanamy solo levanto los brazos deteniendo el ataque con sus hojas, le dio un ligero empujón al León, lo rodeó y se acercó clavando su hoja en la parte trasera de su cuello, tomó la espada y avanzó corriendo, le dio un corte en las costillas a un león, lo rodeó y le dio un corte en la espalda, un rinoceronte se acercó tratando de atacarlo con su lanza, lanzó varios golpes directos con su lanza pero Izanamy solo levanto las hojas deteniendo un golpe, se acercó y le dio un golpe al mango rompiéndolo, avanzó y le dio un corte en el cuello al soldado con la espada-

Es muy fuerte tengan cuidado -dijo un rinoceronte nervioso, dos soldados trataron de atacarlo, Izanamy solo le dio una patada a un soldado en la cara, se giró y salto hacia la derecha esquivando la estocada de una lanza, cayó rodando en el suelo, se giró y lanzó su espada clavándola en el pecho de un rinoceronte, Izanamy avanzó y se apoyó en el pecho del rinoceronte para impulsarse y saltar, cayó en picada clavando sus hojas en el pecho de un león, un grupo de tres soldados tomaron ballestas y dispararon sus flechas, Izanamy tomó el cuerpo del León para avanzar y defenderse con él, las flechas se clavaron en la piel del León pero Izanamy siguió corriendo, lanzó al León contra un soldado pero Izanamy cayó encima de un rinoceronte dando un corte en el cuello dejando que muriera en el suelo, un león avanzó lanzando un golpe con su espada, Izanamy levantó los brazos sujetando el brazo del León, lo tiro al suelo usando su fuerza, el león se quejó pero Izanamy giró su cuerpo rompiéndole su brazo, el León grito e Izanamy sacó su espada para calmarla en el pecho del León-

¡No se queden parados ahí! ¡Usen la pólvora! -gritó Gao Feng asustado, un rinoceronte trajo un barrio de pólvora mientras otros dos trajeron un cañón, Hinata y Luceli seguían viendo como el ejército estaba peleando contra Izanamy todavía, Izanamy saltó hacia atrás esquivando un ataque, solo se movió a la derecha de un salto esquivando otro ataque, un rinoceronte avanzó lanzando algunos cortes con su espada, Izanamy solo le dio un corte en diagonal cortando la espada del soldado, avanzó y le dio un corte en el cuello, levantó la mirada notando con sus ojos rojos como todo se estaba moviendo de forma lenta y podía predecir los movimientos, se alejó hacia la derecha esquivando el ataque horizontal de una espada, Izanamy rodó por el suelo para quedar detrás del soldado, se levantó y le dio un corte en diagonal en su espalda haciendo que se quejara, Izanamy solo sacó su hoja oculta y la clavo en el cuello del soldado, los demás soldados estaban preparando el cañón para un solo disparo-

¡Fuego! -gritó Gao Feng serio, los soldados dispararon el cañón e Izanamy solo se dio la vuelta sujetando su espada con ambas manos, expulsó energía y golpeó la bala con su espada, siguió forcejeando un poco con la bala, siguió expulsando energía hasta que cortó la bala por la mitad causando que explotara, Hinata y Luceli se sorprendieron un poco al ver el fuego cubrir el campo, Izanamy salió del humo mientras sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza-

Es un monstruo -dijo Gao Feng asustado, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un corte en las costillas a un soldado, el soldado cuyo al suelo e Izanamy le corto la cabeza, Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo rodando su hoja con la lanza de un lobo, ambas armas expulsaron chispas al contacto, Izanamy avanzó y le clavo al lobo su espada en el pecho, el lobo se quejó y cayó al suelo muerto, Izanamy solo avanzó y le dio un corte en el pecho a un lobo, avanzó y le dio un golpe a un león en su mandíbula, el león se quejó pero Izanamy sacó la hoja oculta y el león cayó muerto al suelo, Gao Feng estaba retrocediendo un poco-

Protéjanme -dijo Gao Feng asustado, Hinata y Luceli solo se pusieron en guardia viendo a Izanamy pelear, Izanamy silbo con fuerza, los soldados vieron a los lados notando como once asesinos fueron hacia ellos-

Son asesinos aún hay asesinos vivos -dijo un lobo asustado, Jun le clavo su espada en el pecho al lobo, Izanamy había matado a un rinoceronte pero en eso vio a Gao Feng el cual estaba asustado y trato de huir-

No escaparás -dijo Izanamy serio, avanzó corriendo pero Hinata lanzó un golpe soltando una onda de viento y fuego, Izanamy saltó hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, Hinata se quedó en guardia expulsando fuego y creando alas del mismo elemento- _No podré pelear contra ella_ -Izanamy estaba serio pero en eso salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque de una espada, cuando se dio cuenta era Luceli y tenía su espada cubierta en fuego- _¿Luceli? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_

Vamos pelea -dijo Luceli molesta, Izanamy solo se quedó en guardia y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un corte en diagonal pero Luceli levantó su espada deteniendo el ataque de Izanamy, Luceli avanzó lanzando un corte vertical pero Izanamy lo detuvo con una golpe de la suya, Luceli lanzó otro corte en forma diagonal mientras Izanamy seguía retrocediendo un poco, Luceli levantó la pierna lanzando una patada directa, la patada le dio directo al pecho a Izanamy y lo empujo dejando que arrastrara los pies en el suelo, Luceli lanzó un corte en diagonal, Izanamy saltó a la derecha, cayó agachado y avanzó de un salto, Luceli solo colocó su espada de frente deteniendo el golpe, Izanamy la arrastro un poco, se giró y le dio una patada en la cara a Luceli lanzándola contra la pared, Luceli se quejó pero Izanamy la sujeto del cuello y la estrelló en la pared, Luceli se quejó e Izanamy le dio un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que cayera al suelo, Hinata avanzó hacia Izanamy tratando de asestarle un golpe pero Izanamy volvió a saltar esquivando el ataque, Hinata tenía una espada en las manos mientras Izanamy notó como Gao Feng seguía dentro de la bodega-

Vamos pelea -dijo Hinata molesta, Izanamy solo lanzó un corte al suelo liberando una descarga blanca que dejó ciega a Hinata un momento, Izanamy avanzó al muro, sacó sus garras y comenzó a trepar el muro para subir, saltó al techo y cayó de pie en él, solo avanzó corriendo encima del techo tratando de buscar por donde entrar, Hinata lo siguió y apareció detrás de él, lanzó un corte en horizontal liberando fuego, Izanamy le respondió de la misma forma, los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión en techo, Izanamy estaba respirando agitado pero Hinata estaba tranquila, expulsó energía en la espada y le dio un corte al techo cortando y dejando un agujero por donde pudiera pasar, Hinata avanzó detrás de él y tratado de cortar la cabeza, Izanamy se agachó y rodó por el suelo quedando en otro extremo y sujeto la espada con una mano-

Vamos esto apenas está comenzando -dijo Hinata molesta, avanzó de un paso y lanzó un corte en diagonal, Izanamy solo levanto los brazos deteniendo la espada de Hinata con la suya, la fuerza de Hinata lo empujó a otro extremo, Hinata avanzó lanzando un golpe directo, Izanamy saltó a la derecha esquivando el ataque, Hinata avanzó y los dos chocaron sus espadas en un forcejeo, Izanamy estaba forcejeando mientras sudaba y el techo se estaba rompiendo por la fuerza- ¿qué pasa esa es toda tu fuerza?

-Hinata lo empujo estirando su brazo, Izanamy se alejó de un salto y quedando cansado, Hinata avanzó de nuevo, los dos chocaron sus espadas de forma vertical, Izanamy levantó los brazos lanzando otro golpe, Hinata soporto el golpe y fue empujada levemente, Izanamy avanzó y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando fuego en una onda, Hinata solo fue empujada e Izanamy estiró su brazo derecho liberando una descarga de rayos rojos de su mano, Hinata de sorprendió mientras el ataque la golpeaba, Izanamy guardó su espada y de su bolsillo tomo una esfera negra-

 _Es la última que queda_ -pensó Izanamy nervioso, lanzó la esfera y está explotó al contacto con el suelo creando una nueva de humo, Hinata se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, Izanamy corrió por el techo y entro por el agujero que había hecho, cayó de pie en una viga y se sujetó con las cuatro patas, salto de una viga a otra rodeando el campo y vio a Gao Feng escondido detrás de una caja- _Te encontré rata_ -pensó serio, solo se acercó a una viga, se impulsó levemente sacando sus hojas ocultas y cayó encima de Gao Feng haciendo un asesinato aéreo, Gao Feng solo grito llamando la atención de todos los soldados, Gao Feng estaba tirado en el suelo con Izanamy clavando sus hojas ocultas en su espalda-

No...ah piedad...piedad -dijo Gao Feng asustado escupiendo sangre, Izanamy le dio la vuelta sujetándolo en uno de sus brazos-

¿Qué es todo está armería? ¿A dónde llevan estás armas? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Son para su señoría, estás armas irán al puerto a un barco militar para navegar a un nuevo distrito donde los templarios ganaran y los asesinos caerán -dijo Gao Feng serio escupiendo más sangre de su boca- jaja tú y tu grupo de asesinos van a ser eliminados al final, solo quedarán los templarios, larga vida...a su...señoría -Gao Feng termino muriendo en los brazos de Izanamy y él le cerró los ojos-

Que la otra vida te de lo que en esta nunca pudiste encontrar _Requiescat in pace_ -dijo Izanamy serio y se alejó del cuerpo, Hinata estaba sorprendida viendo desde el agujero, Hinata saltó desde el agujero cayendo en picada, Izanamy se alejó rodando en el suelo y Hinata golpeó el suelo con fuerza creando una nube de polvo por el impacto, Izanamy se levantó y vio a Hinata expulsando fuego de su Modo Guardián-

 _Mier...no puedo contra ella_ -pensó Izanamy nervioso, se quedó en guardia y espero un momento- _Tengo que distraerla al menos un momento para que pueda retirarme pero ¿Cómo?_

¿Por qué? -dijo Hinata molesta e Izanamy le puso atención- ¿Por qué lo mataste? Ellos solo buscan La Paz de todos los seres vivos en el mundo, ya me lo contaron todo ustedes solo buscan matar a todos, quieren que este mundo se sume al caos, que todo sea caos y dolor

Estás equivocada -dijo Izanamy serio y molesto- ellos te están mintiendo, lo que ellos quieren regir el mundo, dejar a la humanidad sin su libertad, quieres ser regidores de personas sin mente ni corazón

¡No me convencerás con tus mentiras! -Hinata grito molesta apuntando su arma a Izanamy, Izanamy levantó las manos algo nervioso, Luceli por su parte estaba entrando a la bodega y vio a los dos cuando notó que estaban rodeados por las cajas y barriles llenos con pólvora, ella solo paso su mano derecha por el filo de su espada y le dio un ligero corte a su mano liberando su sangre en la hoja- vamos quítate esa capucha y dime quién eres, quiero ver los ojos de alguien que quiere ver el mundo destruido

Jamás destruirá este mundo -dijo Izanamy nervioso- yo jamás le haría daño a nadie que me importa, y más importante jamás te haría daño Hinata

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -dijo Hinata molesta- ¿quién eres?

Yo...solo -dijo Izanamy nervioso, Luceli solo hizo que su espada se cubriera de fuego azul y le dio un corte a un de cajas haciendo que se comenzarán a quemar, la pólvora comenzó a quemarse y a encenderse, Izanamy solo se sujetó la capucha y estaba por quitársela- mi deber ante todo es siempre protegerte de todo...-Hinata abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida notando como Izanamy estaba por quitarse la capucha hasta que la pólvora comenzó a explotar, los dos se asustaron un poco al ver que la bodega comenzó a quemarse un poco, Jun y los demás habían derrotado al ejército dejando que se fueran corriendo cuando notaron que todo el edificio estaba comenzando quemarse-

¡Aléjense! ¡Aléjense la pólvora es muy volátil causará una explosión! -Jun gritó asustada, Izanamy y Hinata estaban corriendo por la bodega hasta que una viga ardiendo en llamas cayó frente a Hinata, Hinata se asustó, trató de darse la vuelta y vio como algunos barriles explotaron y ella gritó un poco asustada, estaba viéndose rodeada de fuego hasta que Izanamy se quedó viéndola, levantó la vista y vio como un fragmento del techo estaba por caerle encima a Hinata-

¡No! -Izanamy gritó y se quedó junto a Hinata levantando los brazos, el fragmento de techo cayó e Izanamy lo sujeto con fuerza, Hinata estaba sorprendida viendo como Izanamy estaba forcejeando- vete...vete ya -Hinata solo se sorprendió mientras Izanamy solo empujó el fragmento del techo tirándolo a otro lado, los barriles estaban explotando hasta que los dos salieron del lugar ardiendo, Hinata estaba respirando agitada viendo a Izanamy usando todavía su capucha-

¿Por qué...por qué me salvaste? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Yo siempre te protegeré -dijo Izanamy calmado, Luceli solo se levantó y vio como los dos estaban tranquilos, la pólvora se calentó aún más y el resto de ella comenzó a explotar causando una gran explosión, Izanamy cayó al suelo golpeando el muro del puente pero Hinata se golpeó la cabeza con el muro del puente, Hinata cayó al suelo desmayada pero Izanamy notó como el puente comenzó a quebrarse un poco, Izanamy se sorprendió y más porque el punto comenzó a demolerse poco a poco-

¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo Jun preocupada regresando al puente-

¡No se acerquen! -grito Izanamy preocupado, el puente tembló un poco y los asesinos estaban retirándose pero donde estaba Izanamy comenzó a caerse y Hinata estaba desmayada, Izanamy solo vio como el fragmento de roca comenzó a caerse, Izanamy estaba preocupado y vio como Hinata comenzó a caer al río- ¡No! ¡Hinata! -Izanamy se acercó a la orilla y vio como Hinata se hundía en el agua-

¡No lo hagas! ¡No te lances! -Jun gritó asustada pero Izanamy estiro sus brazos, y se dejó caer- el salto de fe...-Izanamy se había lanzado al agua, Luceli se acercó a la orilla caminando con dificultad mientras los asesinos solo desaparecieron de su vista, ella estaba viendo el agua algo seria, espero unos minutos e Izanamy salió del agua cargando a Hinata en un brazo-

 _Sobrevivieron_ -pensó Luceli algo molesta, Izanamy solo estaba cansado, salió del agua ayudando a Hinata y la recostó un momento en el suelo, se acercó y puso el oído en su pecho, se levantó y puso sus manos para presionar el pecho de Hinata, siguió presionando dos veces más, Luceli encontró una ballesta cargada con una flecha, solo se levantó sujetando la ballesta y apuntó a Izanamy-

Muere de una vez -dijo Luceli molesta, Izanamy se quitó la capucha y Luceli se quedó congelada- no, no, no puede ser, esto no puede ser -soltó la ballesta asustada y vio como Izanamy le dio respiración de boca a boca a Hinata haciendo que tosiera, le dio la vuelta y Hinata estaba tosiendo toda el agua, Izanamy solo le golpeó algunos puntos de presión de la espalda y Hinata cayó al suelo desmayada, Izanamy se quitó la capucha y luego su camisa, les quitó las mangas y luego las uso para vendarles las heridas a Hinata en su cabeza, doblo lo que le sobró como una almohada y la puso con cuidado debajo de la cabeza de Hinata-

Izanamy -Jun se acercó hacia el e Izanamy la vio- tenemos que irnos este lugar está destruido y derrotamos al templario, vámonos

Entendido -dijo Izanamy serio, se puso su traje de asesino y se fue junto a Jun y los asesinos, solo vio por última vez a Hinata y se fue corriendo con los asesinos, Luceli por su parte estaba llorando en el puente viendo la ballesta-

¿Como? ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme de esta manera? -dijo Luceli llorando- te juro que encontraré mis respuestas Izanamy


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7.- En la trampa de la loba**_

Hinata estaba sufriendo un poco al abrir los ojos, estaba viendo todo un poco oscuro, abrió los ojos y noto el techo de un edificio, se escuchaban unos ligeros ronquidos en el cuarto y ella se levantó con dificultad para ver que estaba usando una bata en una cama de hospital-

Mi cabeza -dijo Hinata adolorida, se tocó la cabeza un momento notando que tenía una venda apretada- ¿qué pasó?

Hinata -Hinata se dio la vuelta viendo a Boa levantándose de la cama- que bueno que estás bien -Boa se acercó con cuidado sonriendo- ¡Chicos Hinata despertó! -gritó un poco fuerte y Hinata se sujetó los oídos-

Hay Boa no tienes que gritar estoy aquí -dijo Hinata con un poco de dolor-

Perdón es que estoy emocionada, llegaste hace unos días sangrando e inconsciente -dijo Boa preocupada-

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Hoy se cumplen 36 horas -dijo Boa nerviosa-

¡¿Dos días?! -Hinata gritó sorprendida y se quejó sujetándose la cabeza- ¿quién me trajo? -la puerta se abrió revelando a Byakun y James pero los dos estaban un poco nerviosos- hola chicos

Hola ¿cómo te sientes? -dijo James sonriendo-

Un poco confundida, siento que me golpearon con algo muy fuerte -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Es bueno que estés bien -dijo Byakun calmado- dime una cosa ¿qué recuerdas?

No recuerdo mucho solo que estaba en una misión con Luceli y un equipo que estaba protegiendo a un lord pero tuve problemas -dijo Hinata cansada- creo que... -trato de levantarse pero James la sujeto de los hombros y la dejo que se quedara sentada-

Mejor recuéstate un poco -dijo James sonriendo- durante la misión tuviste un golpe en la cabeza y casi te ahogaste al caer al río

No recuerdo mucho pero si recuerdo que alguien me saco -dijo Hinata cansada, Byakun vio en sus cosas y tomo una camisa azul pero la guardo en un cajón-

Bueno dejémosla descansar un rato ha sufrido mucho y debe estar agotada -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Si claro ¿Hinata quieres algo de comer? -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Claro me gustaría algo de comida, tráeme algo ligero -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Claro ¿qué quieres? -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Déjame pensar...un poco de sopa de fideos estaría bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Boa asintió- y un poco de pulpo no estaría mal, si son albóndigas fritas mejor, también un poco de arroz frito, unos diez dumplings y también algo de huevo cocinado con salsa de tomate y arroz frito -todos estaban sorprendidos y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- y...es todo

¿Y a eso le llamas ligero? -dijo Boa sorprendida, todos dejaron el cuarto un momento- ¿eso es como algo ligero para ella?

Si -dijo Byakun nervioso y sorprendido- los Shiba son conocidos no sólo por su gran fuerza si no también por su gran apetito -James estaba riendo un poco mientras todos caminaban un poco y vieron a Luceli sentada en una banca- ustedes adelántense quiero hablar con ella un momento -James y Boa asintieron, los dos se fueron retirando mientras Luceli se quedó viendo el suelo un momento- Hinata fue traída por ti y por los pocos que lograron sobrevivir al ataque de los asesinos restantes, solo quiero saber qué había sucedido en el puente

Lo qué pasó...-dijo Luceli calmada viendo al suelo pero en su mente solo estaban las imágenes de Izanamy saltando al río todavía vestido como un asesino, solo recordó como la salvo y hacia lo que podía para salvarla de que se ahogara hasta que la dejó inconsciente y la atención con cuidado mientras a ella casi la mata- fue que...nos emboscaron, esos asesinos solo nos atacaron y comenzaron a quemarlo todo

¿Qué había dentro de esa bodega a la que llegaron tú y Hinata? -dijo Byakun calmado-

Había armas y pólvora, suficientes para iniciar una guerra -dijo Luceli calmada- lo peor es que su señoría, el emperador Zhang está muy molesto ya que decía que la venderían para tratar de hallarle un bien común

 _¿Venderla? Esto no me gusta_ -pensó Byakun un poco serio- _Algo no anda bien_ -solo suspiro y se calmó- ya veo gracias, pero dime si Hinata cayó al agua con un golpe casi mortal en la cabeza ¿cómo fue que se salvó? ¿Quién la salvo?

Eso...no lo sé -dijo Luceli calmada- la pólvora se encendió, algunos soldados cayeron al agua y yo me quedé oculta esperando que el ataque pasara pronto, cuando logre levantarme encontré a Hinata en la orilla

Ya veo -dijo Byakun calmado- está bien, te daré tranquila deberías ir a ver a Hinata al menos un momento -Luceli solo asintió y Byakun comenzó a retirarse-

 _Hinata...me has mentido...y también Izanamy lo ha hecho...no sé si pueda perdonarlos a ambos pero quiero escuchar lo que ha estado pasando, tengo muchas dudas_ -pensó Luceli algo sería- _¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?_ -solo se sujetó los ojos un momento y quedo viendo al suelo, Byakun tardó un poco en salir de la clínica y se topó con Po cargando unas flores-

¿Con quién te quieres acostar? -dijo Byakun sonriendo- James es un buen partido para ti, se complementan

Muy gracioso como siempre -dijo Po con sarcasmo- vine porque Boa me dijo que Hinata ya despertó solo quería verla un momento

Está despierta pero no le digas nada, sólo deja que se relaje un momento, el golpe en la cabeza la dejo aturdida -dijo Byakun calmado-

Estaré al pendiente de ella -dijo Po sonriendo, Po solo se comenzó a adelantar- nos vemos después tenemos junta más tarde por lo que pasó -Byakun solo asintió y Po regresó a la clínica, Po camino con calma dentro y entro al cuarto de Hinata para Vero sentada en la cama- hola ¿cómo te sientes?

Ya mucho mejor -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿para qué tantas rosas? Ah ¿finalmente James y tú se piensan confesar? Qué bueno hacen una linda pareja ambos son del tipo lindo romántico -Hinata sonrió pero Po solo tembló un poco-

Eeew no, qué asco ¿por qué todos hacen ese tipo de suposición? -dijo Po nervioso y asqueado- no, son para ti -extendió los brazos y Hinata vio las flores- ¿qué pasa?

Ah que lindo gracias -dijo Hinata calmada y tomo las flores con lentitud para verlas- creo que tienen un bicho aquí dentro, ¿cómo van las cosas?

Bueno estamos en una situación un poco tensa -dijo Po sonriendo- estaremos bien solo descansa de momento -Hinata asintió y se recostó de lado-

Hay mi cabeza...ese golpe fue peor de lo que pensé -dijo Hinata calmada- que suerte que alguien me salvo y me sacó del agua

Sí que bueno que alguien te saco ¿Hinata tú recuerdas algo de lo qué pasó? ¿Sabes quién te salvo? -dijo Po calmado-

Casi no recuerdo nada, sólo que la bodega exploto, caí al agua y termine aquí -dijo Hinata calmada-

Ya veo bueno creo que es momento de que descanses pero más que nada me alegro que estés bien -dijo Po sonriendo, tomó la mano de Hinata pero Hinata solo sapo su mano un poco-

Estaré bien Po ¿puedes ir por Boa? tengo mucha hambre -dijo Hinata calmada-

Claro -dijo Po calmado, la puerta se abrió y mostró a Boa cargando mucha comida- vaya ¿para quién es todo eso? ¿Para todo el pabellón de maternidad?

Es para Hinata dijo que quería comer algo -dijo Boa adolorida empujando toda la comida en una gran olla llena de vapor, Hinata solo sonrió mientras se le hacía agua la boca-

Es imposible que Hinata se coma todo eso -dijo Po calmado- ella es una dama, no puede -se escucharon algunos sonidos de masticar mientras pedazos de comida salían volando golpeando la cara de Po, se escucharon más masticares mientras Po y Boa estaban sorprendidos, cuando vieron Hinata estaba sentada de nuevo en la cama limpiando sus labios con una servilleta y daba un sorbo de agua-

Gracias por la comida -dijo Hinata sonriendo- estuvo deliciosa -los dos estaban sorprendidos viendo que no había nada de comida en los platos-

Cielo santo, fue como ver una masacre de dumplings -dijo Po sorprendido- vaya jamás pensé que pudieras comer así

Ja una vez casi se come toda la despensa ella sola -dijo Boa calmada-

Bueno ¿qué más quieren de mí? Estoy en crecimiento -dijo Hinata calmada y se volvió a recostar-

Pero de pecho -dijo Boa calmada- Hinata tú no solías comer así ¿acaso estás...embarazada?

¿Lo estás? -dijo Po sorprendido-

¿Quieren saber la verdad? -dijo Hinata calmada y los dos asintieron- si estoy embarazada

Lo criaremos juntos -dijo Po calmado y tomo las manos de Hinata- le daré mi apellido le daré todo lo que quiera y lo amare

No cabeza de rábano -dijo Hinata un poco molesta- no estoy embarazada, vaya hasta casi parece que estabas lactando de tus pezones -Po solo se sorprendió un poco- miren sabía que por lo general mi apetito les traería problemas así que cuando almorzaba con ustedes comía la misma cantidad que James para que nadie notara gran apetito, pero de noche siempre salía y me comía todo lo que pudiera encontrar

Por eso siempre escuchaba un monstruo comer en las noches, James decía que era solo mi imaginación -dijo Boa sorprendida- bueno me alegra que te sientas mejor pero mejor descansa -Hinata asintió y cerró los ojos un momento, Po solo sonrió y los dos salieron del cuarto por un momento, en el palacio Zhang estabas rugiendo molesto caminando de lado a lado golpeando todo lo ser encontrará-

¡No puedo creerlo! -Zhang gritó molesto mientras Qiu Ju y Wei estaban frente a él un poco incómodos- no puedo creerlo ya casi estábamos cerca de tener los planos, de tener el fruto en nuestras manos y estos malditos animales están de regreso, se opusieron a mis planes y detuvieron todo, la mercancía se ha perdido y las armas para nuestros planes estarán atrasados otro mes mas

Pero su señoría ahora mismo tratamos de localizarlos en donde quieran que estén -dijo Wei un poco incómodo- le prometo que los encontraremos y los traeremos aquí

Hay no se para que me esfuerzo con ustedes -dijo Zhang molesto- déjenme decirles algo, si quieres que algo se haga bien debes hacerlo tú mismo, está vez usaremos mi método, dile a Yu Dayong que se prepare mis órdenes, si quieres que algo se acerque a ti primero muéstrale algo que el quiere -los dos templarios asintieron intranquilos viendo a Zhang, mientras tanto en una cueva se escuchaban algo gritos de personas discutiendo-

¡Te tienes que quedar aquí! ¡Sivas es posible que tus heridas se abran de nuevo! -Jun estaba molesta viendo a Izanamy caminando saliendo de la cueva-

Lo siento pero tengo que ir por Hinata -dijo Izanamy calmado- me preocupa

Eso lo sé pero entiende que aún estás muy mal herido si vas sé te abrirán las heridas -dijo Jun un poco molesta-

Descuida me puse unos nuevos medicamentos, las heridas aguantarán -Izanamy estaba usando sólo su pantalón con varias vendas en el cuerpo- solo quiero ver a Hinata al menos un momento para ver que está bien eso es lo único que me importa

Está bien trate de ayudarte pero es obvio que no que no quieres escucharme, anda ve con tu noviecieta esa -dijo Jun molesta, Izanamy camino un poco pero se detuvo para ver a Jun-

Sé que te preocupas por mí pero estaré bien solo serán una hora y volveré para la reunión, además si reúno información nos servirá -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Has lo que se te dé la gana -dijo Jun molesta, Izanamy solo la vio retirarse al interior de la cueva, el solo suspiro y se fue caminando para salir de la cueva, estaban en una montaña en medio del bosque, Izanamy noto como podría tardar un poco así que solo se fue corriendo, después de una hora Hinata estaba dormida en su cuarto cuando escucho un crujido, se despertó y vio a Izanamy frente a ella-

Izanamy -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se trató de levantar pero se quejó por su cabeza e Izanamy se acercó con cuidado- ¿que seas haciendo aquí? ¿Ya termino tu misión?

Ah bueno es solo un descanso, cuando supe que te había pasado algo malo quise venir corriendo a verte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se acercó y le tocó la cabeza- Hinata lo lamento debí protegerte y no debí dejarte sola

Tranquilo, no pasa nada estaba por derrotar al asesino que estaba enfrentando -dijo Hinata calmada e Izanamy solo sonrió un momento viendo a otro lado- pero dijo cosas que me hicieron dudar de él

¿Cosas como qué? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No lo sé sabía mi nombre, mis técnicas, hasta decía que su deber era protegerme -dijo Hinata confundida- es raro pero creo que él me conoce

Sí que cosas más raras deben pasar por aquí -dijo Izanamy calmado, solo sonrió un poco nervioso y Hinata levantó una ceja confundida- bueno ¿cómo es la comida del hospital? ¿Mala? -Hinata se acercó a él un poco seria y lo vio de frente- ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Bésame -dijo Hinata calmada e Izanamy no entendió- sólo bésame -Izanamy solo se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, Hinata le estaba regresando el beso, siguieron así un momento hasta que se separaron, detrás de la puerta los estaba viendo Luceli, solo apretaba las manos algo molesta y se retiró-

¿Por qué fue eso? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Bueno quería comprobar algo y tú me lo acabas de aclarar -dijo Hinata sonriendo- tú estuviste en el río y me salvaste

¿Que? Eso suena ridículo ¿qué haría yo por ahí? No te vi caer al río ni nada de eso, solo pase y te saque -dijo Izanamy nervioso pero Hinata sacó de sus sabanas una tela azul, cuando Izanamy la vio se sorprendió ya que era parte de su camisa- eso...es

Boa me dijo que los doctores me encontraron esto en la cabeza y algo que había aliviado la herida en mi cabeza -dijo Hinata calmada- cuando la olí reconocí que era tu olor, tú estuviste ahí ¿verdad?

Si tienes razón yo estuve ahí -dijo Izanamy calmado- venía de la misión para cumplir otra cuando la explosión, en cuanto te vi no lo pensé dos veces y me lancé al agua por ti, te hubiera traído yo mismo pero tenía poco tiempo, por eso digo que te falle

Me salvaste no te asustes -dijo Hinata sonriendo, lo tomo de su mano sonriendo- estoy bien gracias a ti -Izanamy solo sonrió un poco y asintió, después de un rato Izanamy se despidió y comenzó a caminar por el pueblo, camino detrás de un grupo de animales que sabanas vistiendo ropas de color doradas, les robo todo el dinero que pudo, siguió robando hasta que consiguió suficiente dinero, pidió que un doctor que lo atendiera y se compró una camisa negra de mangas largas, al menos le serviría para ocultar sus heridas, camino un rato cuando vio a un grupo de guardias imperiales acompañados por Yu Dayong y Wei-

 _Esos dos son templarios_ -pensó Izanamy serio- _Mejor los sigo, tal vez me den información de lo que planean_ -Izanamy espero un poco y comenzó a seguirlos a unos cuantos metros, los suficientes para escuchar su conversación-

Su señoría me acaba de decir que quiere todo listo para esta noche -dijo Wei serio- también los asesinos han regresado

Eso puede ser una mancha para nuestros triunfos -dijo Dayong serio- tenemos que deshacernos de ellos está noche, ¿exactamente cuál es el plan?

Tenemos que llevar a los asesinos capturados desde el puerto hasta las principio principal, los vamos a decapitar -dijo Wei serio e Izanamy se sorprendió, se detuvieron e Izanamy se sentó en una banca para escuchar sin que lo vieran tanto-

¿Decapitar? -dijo Dayong serio-

Así es, escucha llévalos esta noche y está listo para cualquier cosa, cuando estén en la prisión imperial sus aliados tratarán de salvarlos, ahí es cuando los mataremos -dijo Wei serio- Puerto Arranya Yen esta noche

Entendido -dijo Dayong serio, Izanamy solo se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado, lo que no sabía era que Luceli lo había seguido, cuando el sé había ido Luceli solo se acercó a Dayong y Web-

Señores creo que tengo un plana para capturar al asesino más fuerte -dijo Luceli sería-

¿De que se trata? -dijo We calmado-

Entre ellos está un amigo mío, pero prometo que si los ayudo espero que no le hagan daño -dijo Luceli nervios, los dos templarios se vieron y luego vieron a Luceli-

Es un hecho si nos ayudas no le haremos daño a tu amigo -dijo Dayong calmado y Luceli sonrió, después de un rato Izanamy estaba regresando a la cueva-

Ya regrese -dijo Izanamy serio, todos lo vieron hasta Jun estaba de brazos cruzados viéndolo- ya regrese no te enfades conmigo

Bueno me alegra que hayas vuelto -dijo Jun calmada- ¿qué descubriste? ¿O estabas demasiado ocupado besando a tu novia? -Izanamy solo levanto una ceja confundido-

¿Acaso estás...ceeeelosa? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Para nada -dijo Jun molesta pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Pero si descubrí algo -dijo Izanamy calmado- esta noche van a trasladar a todos los asesinos que sobrevivieron al ataque, los mantuvieron presos y ahora se los llevan a la prisión imperial para tendernos una trampa y en el proceso matarnos a todos

Eso sí es grave -dijo uno de los asesinos preocupados- pero si es una trampa estarán listos

Pero debemos salvarlos esta noche -dijo Jun sería- pero lo que me preocupa es caer en una trampa

Lo sé por eso he pensado que debemos atacar esta noche en el puerto antes de que se llevan a todos los asesinos, si recuperamos a todos y son una gran porción podremos volver a reunirnos y atacar a todos los templarios de nuevo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Pero el puerto es dominio de Dayong -dijo un oso molesto- si vamos lo único que ganaríamos sería morir

Ya sobrevivimos al ataque de uno, además está vez estaremos peleando y caminando entre las sombras -dijo Izanamy calmado- si atacamos de noche tendremos una ventaja, a menos que alguien tenga un mejor plan

Necesitaremos refuerzos -dijo Jun sería-

Y los tendrán -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, solo vio por la entrada de la cueva y vio que era más tarde del medio día, solo sonrió un momento y escucho un rugido de León- perfecto ya están aquí

¿Quienes? -dijo Jun confundida, todos lo siguieron para salir de la cueva y cuando vieron había unas cuantas sombras, Izanamy solo sonrió un poco, frente a él estaban Bruce, Saru, Clent, Lucy, Noe y Dekker- ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Les presento al mejor equipo de asesinos de Japón -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- el equipo alfa del clan Shiba, Bruce, Clent, Noe, Dekker, Saru y Lucy, ellos son mi equipo y mis hermanos -Bruce solo grito y sujeto a Izanamy del cuello con su brazo derecho- ¡Ah ¿qué haces?!

Dándote un saludo de parte de todos en el clan -dijo Bruce sonriendo apretando el cuello de Izanamy haciendo que se ahogara-

Si...se siente...el amor -dijo Izanamy ahogándose-

¡¿En dónde rayos te habías metido estos meses?! -Lucy grito molesta- estuvimos preocupados, hasta tu hermana y el gran maestro también estaban preocupados

¡Nos dejaste a merced de la loca hembra de Luceli! -gritó Saru molesto- huuuu cuando te ponga las manos encima juro que te romperé cada hueso

No si yo lo hago primero -dijo Noe molesto- no puedo creerlo apenas te vas y Luceli casi nos hace entrar en una guerra

¿De qué hablan? -dijo Izanamy nervioso mientras Bruce lo soltó- ¿de qué hablan? ¿Cómo que Luceli casi los mete en una guerra?

Desde que te fuiste el maestro pensó que necesitaba a alguien más como líder del equipo, y como no aparecías escogió a Luceli -dijo Clent calmado- hace unos días ella fue reclutada por alguien aquí en China, decían que quieran hablar contigo por una tregua de Paz y para un trabajo importante

Como no llegaste el maestro Cirenio escogió a Luceli y ella aceptó -dijo Bruce serio- ahora parece que trabaja para un grupo liderado por el lord Zhang

¿Dijiste Zhang? -dijo Jun sorprendida y Bruce asintió- ese es el líder de los templarios -Izanamy se sorprendió un poco- si eso es cierto ella le ofreció su lealtad convenciéndola con mentiras

¿Mentiras?, esperen ¿qué está pasando aquí? Y ¿quién es ella? -dijo Lucy confundida-

Ella es Shao Jun, líder de los asesino Chinos -dijo Izanamy calmado- amigos creo que tenemos que hablar de algo importante -los demás asesinos se fueron acercando- y sí que va a ser un poco largo -todos entraron a la cueva de la montaña y encendieron una fogata, después de una explicación todo quedó explicado entre ellos-

Y es por eso que no podemos dejar que Los templarios consigan el fruto -dijo Jun calmada- si ellos lo consiguen todos en el mundo perderán su libre albedrío, su propio pensamiento

Eso suena horrible -dijo Lucy asustada- ¿entonces durante siglos llevan está interminable pelea? -Jun asintió deprimida- vaya

Por eso nos llamaste -dijo Noe calmado- ¿quieres que nos unamos a la guerra?

Si, ellos me ayudaron y ahora les regresare el favor, además si matamos a los templarios Japón tampoco correrá peligro -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Cómo esto afectaría la nación? -dijo Saru calmado- bueno el mundo también se vería afectado, eso es malo

Ellos tenían planeado atacar Japón una vez que China cayera -dijo Jun sería- ellos quieren gobernarlo todo, debemos detenerlos aquí, se que no deben creer que este es su deber pero

Los haremos -dijeron los seis calmados e Izanamy sonrió complacido-

Pero... ¿que? ¿Por qué aceptarían? -dijo Jun sorprendida-

Ellos se quieren meter con nosotros y nuestro hogar -dijo Bruce sonriendo- es suficiente razón para mí y para destruirlos a todos

No podemos dejar que más inocentes sufran, y ellos no tiene ningún derecho de decidir qué hacer con las personas -dijo Clent calmado- por eso ayudaremos

Está bien ¿pero saben algo sobre cómo matar en la oscuridad o con el sigilo? -dijo Jun calmada-

Solo observe esto señorita -dijo Dekker sonriendo, los seis se levantaron y solo saltaron escondiéndose en medio de la oscuridad de la cueva, todos estaban viendo a los lados, apenas una roca cayó al suelo ya tenían sujetado a seis de los diez asesinos, Noe tenía sujetado al oso sujetándolo del cuello, Dekker estaba sujetando a un zorro, Clent estaba sujetando a una zorra con su cuchillo en el cuello, Saru estaba sujetando a par de zorros con una lanza mientras Lucy tenía derribado a un león con una espada en su pecho amenazándolo con apuñalarlo, en cambio Bruce tenía sus garras tocando la espalda de Jun-

¿Que? -Jun estaba sorprendida hasta sudando de la sorpresa- apenas vi algo o escuche algo ¿cómo es que lo hicieron?

Te dije que eran perfectos para este tipo de trabajo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Jun solo estaba sudando impresionada sintiendo las garras de Bruce cerca de su cuerpo- bien muchachos les daré uniformes y harán el juramento del credo, pero ¿están seguros en ir en contra de Luceli y los demás Guardianes?

¿Qué cosas preguntas? -dijo Dekker sonriendo, los demás se fueron alejando de los asesinos- siempre te apoyaremos

Es verdes somos compañeros, hermanos en armas -dijo Noe sonriendo-

Además Luceli tomó la decisión equivocada -dijo Lucy sonriendo- esta vez nosotros protegeremos todo de esos seres malvados

Bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Jun te dejo los honores ellos están listos para hacer el juramento

Está bien -dijo Jun calmada- si están seguros de esto, repitan después de mi, aunque otros hombre se dejen guiar ciegamente por la verdad recuerden

Nada es verdad -dijeron todos los asesinos calmados hasta Izanamy-

Nada es verdad -dijeron los seis compañeros de Izanamy-

Aunque otros hombres se dejen cortar por la ley y la moral -dijo Jun calmada- recuerden

Todo está permitido -dijeron todos serios-

Todo está permitido -dijeron los jóvenes japoneses-

Somos asesinos -dijo Izanamy calmado y los demás asintieron- vivimos entre las sombras para servir a la luz, asesinamos a los templarios, asesinamos por La Paz, esto no sólo lo hacemos por amigos esto lo hacemos para preservar el futuro de las naciones y del mundo -todos asintieron calmados, en la noche en el puerto, Dayong estaba cargando algunos barcos con armamento y había jaulas en medio del camino, Wei estaba viendo todo calmadamente-

¿Crees que de verdad van a venir? -dijo Dayong calmado-

Si ellos vendrán, según la información de la loba uno de ellos es un sujeto que no puede parar de pelear -dijo Wei calmado- de seguro tiene que ver con la presencia que nos estaba siguiendo esta tarde, creo que se trata del Guerrero del Sol

¿Qué hacemos si es él? -dijo Dayong serio-

¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees que deberíamos aprovechar y torturarlo por diversión? -dijo Wei sonriendo-

Me parece una buena idea -dijo Dayong sonriendo- bien dejaremos las jaulas aquí en el centro -los soldados comenzaron a dejar algunas jaulas con varios animales dentro vestidos como asesinos, entre ellos estaban las damas de las sombras y Song estaba asustada abrazando a una de las felinas- bien todos dispérsense, estén preparados para cualquier situación sospechosa, estén armados y no importa si matan a los enjaulados -Song solo bajo las orejas asustada, Dayong y Wei fueron a un barco que estaba en la orilla, después de unos minutos se vieron algunas figuras en el techo de algunas bodegas, los asesinos estaban siguiendo a Jun mientras Izanamy y su equipo se estaban acercando por las calles y callejones, Izanamy estaba vestido como un asesino mientras sus amigos estaban vestidos con su ropa normal, los siente llegaron a una bodega e Izanamy asomo su cabeza por la orilla viendo el centro de la calle con las jaulas abandonadas-

Esto parece muy sencillo -dijo Bruce calmado-

Si...pero ¿por qué no nos dieron trajes así? -dijo Saru calmado-

No lo sé creo que se le acabaron -dijo Izanamy calmado- además ustedes tendrán que trabajar un poco alejados, si descubren que trabajan ahora para los asesinos también los mataran, así que es mejor que se mantengan alejados, si ven que tengo problemas no vayan a ayudarme

Pero ¿cómo nos pides eso? Lógico té ayudaremos -dijo Lucy un poco molesta-

La clave es saber quiénes están detrás de esto, tenemos que saber a dónde van y que harán, cuando hayan pasado tres días o estén por ejecutarme pueden salvarme, solo apóyenme después -dijo Izanamy serio y los demás asintieron-

Vamos -dijo Jun calmada, los asesinos avanzaron por los techos vieron a dos rinocerontes armados con ballestas parados viendo al centro, Jun y un asesino avanzaron y sujetaron a los rinocerontes del cuello y les clavaron sus hojas ocultas en los cuellos, los rinocerontes solo cayeron al suelo ahogándose en sangre, en el suelo un león estaba caminando en un callejón cuando un asesino lo sujeto del cuello y lo asesino, solo lo sofoco con sus brazos, lo cargo y lo escondió en el callejón dejándolo acostado, en medio de un callejón Bruce solo avanzó y clavo una garra de energía en el pecho de un lobo, lo metió a una caja y lo dejo ahí dentro, Izanamy se había sumergido en el agua para nadar y se acercó a los puertos cerca de los barcos, trepó por un árbol y asomo su cabeza para ver a varios soldados viendo al centro en frente de la bodega, un soldado camino por la orilla e Izanamy lo sujeto para tirarlo por la cubierta, algunos escucharon como algo cayó de la cubierta y se acercaron a ver pero no había nada, Izanamy estaba sumergido ahogando al soldado hasta que lo mato y este se hundió, Clent estaba en el agua y comenzó a subir por la parte trasera del barco y llego a cubierta, creo una daga de hielo y la lanzo dándole en la parte trasera de la cabeza de un soldado, el soldado solo cayó al suelo muerto, Saru estaba trepando algunas sogas y se subió al barco, estaba viendo los movimientos de los soldados en la cubierta, se ató una soga al cuerpo y dio un salto dejando que la cuerda se tensará, él había caído suspendido detrás de un soldado, el solo tomo su arma y le dio un corte en el cuello en la parte trasera y volvió a subir dejando el cuerpo tirado en el suelo-

Izanamy, Clent y Bruce subieron al barco para ver a los soldados reuniéndose en un lado viendo a los soldados tirados en el suelo, eran 8 en total, Bruce se acercó a dos y clavó sus garras de energía en la espalda de ambos, los levanto hasta que estos comenzaron a ahogarse en su propia sangre y los dejo caer al suelo, un par de soldados solo escucharon el golpe pero Izanamy se acercó con sus hojas ocultas y los apuñalo en la parte trasera del cuello, solo lanzó un golpe horizontal a los lados dejando que los soldados cayeran al suelo, los cinco soldados restantes los vieron y se asustaron-

¡Ase...! -uno de los soldados ya no pudo gritar porque un torrente de agua comenzó a sujetarlo de la cabeza, los otros cuatro tenían burbujas de agua en la cara, el agua los rodeaba formando esferas de agua en todo el cuerpo, la esfera se levantó y los soldados siguieron peleando hasta que ya no pudieron más y luego cayeron al suelo ahogados, cuando vieron Clent los había ahogado con agua y sus poderes-

Bien hecho pequeño -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Gracias hermano -dijo Clent sonriendo, los dos chocaron puños y comenzaron a recorrer el barco, abrieron una puerta en el suelo y entraron con cuidado, lo revisaron un poco y vieron a un lobo vestido de asesino en el suelo, Izanamy se acercó y lo vio, respiraba de forma lenta y tenía la cara sumamente golpeada- son signos de tortura, aún está vivo

Llévenselo -dijo Izanamy calmado, Bruce y Clent lo cargaron y comenzaron a caminar para salir del barco, Izanamy recorrió el barco viendo que estaba demasiado armado, había pólvora, balas, cañones y hasta espadas en un solo lado, solo suspiro y subió a la cubierta, Clent y Bruce se estaban llevando al lobo del barco, Izanamy levantó el brazo revelando la hoja y la cubrió de energía para hacer que brillara, a lo lejos en un techo Jun pudo ver el brillo-

Barco seguro comiencen la operación -dijo Jun calmada, los asesinos comenzaron a bajar y se acercaron a las jaulas, usando algunas ganzúas empezaron a abrir los candados dejando que los asesinos comenzarán a salir, Jun solo sujeto a un leopardo que parecía estar muy débil- ¿qué te pasó? ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Es...ah...lo que...-dijo el leopardo teniendo problemas para hablar, Izanamy y algunos asesinos se fueron acercando abriendo las jaulas, Bruce y los demás del grupo se escondieron detrás de unos edificios manteniendo la vista por si era un trampa, Izanamy abrió la celda de Song-

Listo ya pueden irse -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No -dijo Song asustada abrazando a al leopardo hembra- no se puede

¿A qué te refieres con que no se puede? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Esto es una trampa váyanse -dijo Song nerviosa, los asesinos se sorprendieron un momento y bombas de humo comenzaron a caer cerca de ellos, cuando se dieron cuenta las bombas comenzaron a explotar cubriendo el campo con humo, todos los asesinos estaban tosiendo tratando de mantener la calma pero los gritos de los soldados se hicieron notar, dispararon flechas, Izanamy trataba de ver a los lados pero una flecha paso cerca de su cuerpo, la sujeto y la lanzó a un lado, Jun solo tomo su espada y comenzado a lanzar algunos golpes con ella deteniendo algunos ataques de flechas, algunos asesinos se quejaron cayendo al suelo con una flecha atravesando su traje, Izanamy solo lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando un onda de viento que deshizo el humo que los tenis rodeados a todos, cuando vieron estaban rodeados por soldados apuntándoles con ballestas y flechas-

Bien ya salieron todos, Saru inicia el plan -dijo Bruce calmado-

Entendido -dijo Saru calmado y comenzó a correr hacia el barco donde habían estado-

Vaya pero miren lo que tenemos aquí -dijo Wei calmado avanzando junto a Dayong- son como las cucarachas, son difíciles de matar -los asesinos se fueron juntando un poco mientras los soldados los tenían rodeados- ya se acabó, son los últimos de los asesinos del credo, bien dejen sus armas a un lado y ríndanse, les prometo que sus muertes serán más rápidas -todos levantaron las manos mientras se mantenían callados, Saru solo salió del agua subiendo al barco-

Antes de que vayas a hacer una tontería dinos ¿cómo sabías del plan? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No me llaman el líder de los espías por nada -dijo Wei calmado- tengo mis métodos y oídos en todo, bueno y no intenten nada están rodeados -Izanamy solo movió un poco uno de sus pies dejando que la arena del suelo se moviera levemente, Saru solo entro al bote con cuidado y encendió sus manos en fuego- no hay forma de escapar al mínimo movimiento mis guardias los mataran

Tienes razón no hay forma de escapar...por ahora -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Wei solo lo vio un poco confundido cuando de repente en el barco exploto asustando a todos, Izanamy bajo las manos y luego las volvió a subir cubriendo a todos los asesinos con rocas cubriéndolos de las flechas y el sonido de la explosión- listos para el plan empiecen a prepararse

Entendido -los asesinos asintieron y comenzaron a abrir más las jaulas y tomaron a los asesinos que estaban tirados en el suelo para ayudarlos a levantarse, Izanamy solo grito y le dio un golpe a la roca deshaciendo el muro viendo que todos los soldados estaban en el suelo quejándose del sonido de la explosión mientras Saru estaba saliendo del agua tapándose los oídos, los asesinos comenzaron a escapar mientras los compañeros de Izanamy estaban escapando junto con ellos-

¡No los dejen escapar mátenlos! -gritó Wei molesto, los soldados se levantaron y comenzaron a disparar sus flechas, los asesinos entraron entre los callejones mientras Izanamy solo se cubrió de energía y se quedó de pie, le dio un golpe a una flecha con su mano, tomó su espada y comenzó a girarla creando un escudo de energía, detuvo algunas de las flechas, avanzó corriendo y le dio un corte vertical a un soldados, se giró y le dio un corte en el cuello, siguió avanzando y vio a un grupo de cinco que estaban por entrar por el callejón, solo lanzó un corte vertical liberando una onda de energía, el ataque le dio a los soldados haciendo que se gritaran de dolor y se alejaran por el ataque-

No les permitiré que sigan ese camino -dijo Izanamy calmado y los soldados se quedaron de pie viéndolo mientras les apuntaba con su espada-

Eres un tonto, ¿realmente quieres quedarte a pelear y morir? -dijo Wei serio e Izanamy solo se quedó en guardia- mátenlo -Dayong solo estaba sonriendo viendo como los soldados se estaban acercando, Wei se alejó mientras Izanamy comenzó a pelear con los soldados, Wei se acercó a una de las bodegas viendo que Luceli tenía cuatro flechas de gran tamaño y hechas con acero sujetadas a unas cadenas- ¿cómo vas con la trampa?

Ya solo falta la poción para dormir -dijo Luceli calmada, en la flecha le aplicó un poco de un fluido de color anaranjado- bien una de estas flechas se encaja en sus huesos, la pasión es el triple para dormir a un elefante, así que funcionará en él y se dormirá en unos pocos minutos

Excelente -dijo Dayong sonriendo- cuando lo tengamos no habrá nadie que nos detenga ahora -Dayong solo tomo una de las flechas y la colocó en una ballesta- estoy listo para lastimarlo

Si pero son solo para dormirlo no para matarlo, me prometieron que no lo lastimarían -dijo Luceli preocupada-

Y eso va a pasar, solo lo vamos a lastimar y luego lo llevaremos para que responda por sus crímenes -dijo Wei sonriendo- pero primero conseguiremos información de él, Luceli estaba un poco preocupada pero tomo una de las flechas y la puso en la ballesta- recuerda a quien le juraste lealtad y sobretodo porque hacemos esto

Por los templarios -dijo Luceli preocupada, en el exterior Izanamy solo salto y le dio una patada a un león, avanzó y le dio un corte en el pecho a un rinoceronte, se giró deteniendo el golpe de una hacha, solo empujó un poco la espada y avanzó clavando su espada en el pecho del soldados dejando que cayera al suelo muerto, aún había algunos soldados frente a del mientras expulsaba energía y pasaba a su Forma de Guardián, solo se quedó esperando a un ataque pero un grupo de soldados le dispararon algunas flechas, e Izanamy solo salgo a un lado esquivando los ataques, concentro fuego en su espada y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando una onda de fuego, los soldados solo gritaron siendo atacados, los asesinos solo estaban alejándose hasta que Jun dejó que un grupo se alejara-

Bien trabajo, el barco fue destruido -dijo Jun calmada- lo único que queda es destruir toda la bodega

Bien pero tendrás que esperar un poco -dijo Bruce calmado- Izanamy se está haciendo cargo el solo, nos dará tiempo para escapar y reagruparnos

Pero lo van a matar -dijo Jun sorprendida- debemos ir a ayudarlo

Espera si nos ven nos atacaron a nosotros también -dijo Lucy nerviosa- por eso nos dijo que teníamos que alejarnos, solo espera darnos tiempo, además si se transforma en la fase dos estará a nivel suficiente para enfrentar a un ejército

Eso no funcionará -dijo Song preocupada entrando a la conversación- eso no va a funcionar

¿Por qué dices que no funcionará? -dijo Clent confundido-

Porque hay alguien que los está ayudando, dice que conoce sus puntos débiles -dijo Song calmada- era una loba, dijo que le dispararía con flechas de acero y una poción para dormir

Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo -ojo Jun preocupada-

Clent tú y el resto lleven a los asesinos y a las damas a una zona segura nosotros iremos por Izanamy -dijo Bruce serio y Clent asintió, todos se fueron retirando mientras Bruce y Jun fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba Izanamy, Izanamy había derrotado a la mitad de los soldados mientras mantenía su guardia en alto, Dayong solo se acercó cargando la ballesta armada y lista para disparar-

Él es mi presa todos aléjense de el -dijo Dayong molesto e Izanamy se quedó en guardia- bien esto se termina ahora, te voy a matar con esto

Necesitarás algo mejor -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Dayong dejó el arma a un lado y avanzó corriendo, Izanamy guardó su espada y avanzó, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, Dayong gritó y lanzó un golpe con su trompa, Izanamy solo salto esquivando el ataque, Dayong avanzó corriendo y lanzó un olor con su hombro derecho, Izanamy volvió a saltar esquivando el golpe, Dayong terminó estrellándose con una pared, solo salió de ella y quedo en guardia- por tu gran tamaño yo tengo la ventaja -Dayong solo avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe e Izanamy levanto los brazos deteniendo su golpe, Dayong lanzó un golpe con su trompa y sujeto el cuello de Izanamy levantándolo y lanzándolo contra la pared, Luceli estaba sujetando la ballesta lista para disparar, Izanamy levantó las piernas y le dio una patada a Dayong en su pecho alejándolo de el, Izanamy avanzó y lanzó un golpe sacando su hoja oculta, Dayong le sujeto el brazo y lo atrajo para darle patada en las costillas, Izanamy derrapó en el suelo con sus cuatro patas, Dayong dio un salto y cayó en picada, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos pero Dayong lo termino aplastando con su cuerpo-

Izanamy gritó y Dayong solo se estaba riendo, un brillo dorado apareció debajo de Dayong e Izanamy comenzó a levantarse cargando a Dayong, lo levanto y lo lanzó a un lado, Wei avanzó deslizando y trato de morder la pierna de Izanamy, Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque, Wei avanzó de nuevo y salto lanzando un golpe con su cola, Izanamy levantó su brazos derecho deteniendo el golpe, Izanamy sacó su hoja y lanzó un golpe directo pero Wei movió la cabeza, giró y le dio un golpe en el brazo a Izanamy, avanzó y sujeto a Izanamy del cuello y con su cola le sujeto el brazo derecho, hizo que extendiera su brazo -

Es el momento hazlo -dijo Wei serio, Luceli solo le apuntó a Izanamy y disparo su flecha Izanamy solo vio como la flecha perforó su brazo derecho-

¡Aaaaaaaa! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza y cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras su brazo sangraba a una gran cantidad, Wei lo soltó un momento e Izanamy sujeto la flecha- ah...mi fuerza...no esto...no me puede ser -Dayong gritó y avanzó dándole un golpe a Izanamy en el mentón, retrajo su brazo derecho y le dio un golpe directo en el pecho tirándolo al suelo, Izanamy se volvió a levantar pero la cadena en la flecha se jalo haciendo que su carne y huesos sonaran derramando más sangre- ¡Aaaa!

Segunda flecha -dijo Wei sonriendo, uno de los soldados tomó la ballesta de Dayong y la preparo para disparar, Izanamy solo puso atención y cuando dispararon la flecha el salto esquivando el ataque, Luceli sujeto la cadena y le dio un tirón haciendo que Izanamy cayera al suelo, Izanamy se estaba quejando pero Dayong tomó la flecha, se acercó y apuñalo la pierna izquierda de Izanamy haciendo que gritara de dolor de nuevo, Izanamy trataba de levantarse pero no podía, solo se quedó de rodillas con las flechas enterradas en sus extremidades-

No importa que tan fuerte seas esa poción es tan fuerte como para dormir a más de diez elefantes -dijo Dayong sonriendo, Izanamy solo gruño y grito jalando la cadena, Luceli soltó la cadena y está rompió el soporte de concreto donde estaba sujetada- no puede ser, Izanamy se puso de pie temblando un poco y sudando, ato la cadena enrollándola en todo su brazo, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Dayong en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Izanamy saltó y lanzó una patada golpeando el pecho de Dayong haciendo que escupiera sangre-

¡Escuadrón de arqueros listos! -Wei gritó y un grupo de diez soldados se acercó cargando ballestas, Izanamy estaba por saltar pero Dayong sujeto la cadena que estaba en la flecha de su pierna, la jalo un poco y la punta de la flecha jalo su carne haciendo que se quejara- ¡Fuego! -los soldados dispararon sus flechas llenas con poción para dormir, las flechas le dieron a Izanamy en su espalda, cada una de ellas se clavaron en su espalda haciendo que quejara

¡No! -Luceli gritó asustada, Izanamy escupió sangre y cayó al suelo un poco cerca de Dayong, estaba quejándose viendo al suelo algo borroso, solo se sujetó una flecha y la saco con fuerza quejándose, siguió quitándose todas las que pudo pero quedaron tres en su espalda y había agujeros en su espalda derramando sangre-

Vaya el plan funcionó -dijo Wei sonriendo, todos se acercaron con cuidado mientras Izanamy no podía ni moverse- bien hecho mujer, tu plan funcionó -Izanamy levantó la vista viendo a Luceli caminar hacia el-

Lu...Lu...Luceli -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, sintió como lo sujetaron, Dayong le ató el cuello con una cadena y lo levantó del suelo haciendo que se quejara-

Vamos a ver a quien tenemos -dijo Dayong sonriendo, le quitaron su capucha y Wei se comenzó a reír mientras Luceli estaba sorprendida y asustada- si vayas que vergüenza el Guerrero del Sol está ante nosotros y lo peor como un sucio traidor, esto sí que será divertido

Vete al infierno -dijo Izanamy molesto- ¿Luceli cómo pudiste?

Esto lo estoy haciendo por tu bien -dijo Luceli asustada- no lo veas mal por favor, si les entregaba a un asesino estaríamos bien, ellos lo hacen por una buena causa, además esto es para que no estés en el camino del mal

Me has traicionado -dijo Izanamy molesto, Luceli bajo las orejas sorprendida- aquí tú eres la traidora maldita sabandija -Luceli se sintió algo mal por eso pero Izanamy comenzó a gritar mientras Dayong le estaba perforando la espalda con una flecha, lo apuñalo de nuevo haciendo que gritara-

¡Ya basta! -Luceli gritó asustada, Dayong se detuvo y dejo que Izanamy cayera al suelo herido y casi inconsciente- esto no planeamos

No importa él es un asesino y ahora le tocará lo mismo que a los demás -dijo Wei serio- llévenselo a la prisión imperial, ahí le sacaremos toda la información -Dayong ato a Izanamy con cadenas y comenzaron a llevárselo, Jun y Bruce solo estaban molestos viendo todo, Bruce detuvo a Jun antes de que fuera a correr, Jun no tuvo más opción que quedarse callada, Luceli estaba preocupada viendo como Izanamy era llevado por los soldados-

¿Ahora qué haremos? -dijo Bruce serio-

Nada...no podemos ayudarlo -dijo Jun sería viendo a los soldados retirarse con Izanamy- por desgracia él terminará muriendo


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8.- Tan oscuro como su corazón**_

En China en mitad de la noche se veía a un grupo de soldados caminando cargando a Izanamy el cual estaba inconsciente y encadenado en todo el cuerpo, Dayong y Wei estaban sonriendo viendo a Izanamy, llegaron al palacio y las puertas se abrieron mostrando a Zhang, Qiu Ju y los demás Guardianes-

¿Qué este llamado tan tarde en la noche? -dijo Zhang calmado-

Su señoría este es uno de los asesinos -dijo Dayong sonriendo- pero no es cualquier otro asesino, es el más fuerte y también -Dayong sujeto la capucha y se la quitó revelando su identidad, James, Boa, Byakun y Po estaban sorprendidos mientras Hinata se quedó con los ojos abiertos viendo a Izanamy- vaya, pero ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí?, el guardián más poderoso es un sucio traidor a toda la causa, una rata que pretende destruir nuestra nación

Espere su señoría tal vez existe una buena razón para esto -dijo Byakun serio-

No la hay, él nos atacó y estaba con los demás asesinos, los ayudo -dijo Wei serio- este hombre es una amenaza

Llévenlo a la prisión -dijo Zhang serio, los soldados comenzaron a caminar mientras Hinata se quedó de pie viendo al vacío sorprendida-

¿Hinata estás bien? -dijo Po calmado y Hinata se volteó para verlo- ¿estás bien?

Es que...esto no lo puedo...creer, creo que ahora...todo lo qué pasó, estoy...me sorprendió -dijo Hinata sorprendida- Po necesito pensar un poco

Está bien pero vamos -dijo Po calmado, Hinata camino con el y fueron siguiendo a los soldados- ¿por qué tiemblas? -Hinata se dio cuenta al ver que su cuerpo y mano temblaban un poco- ¿qué tienes?

Creo que estoy asustada -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Po solo puso su mano en uno de sus hombros y siguieron caminando por un rato, llegaron a la parte más profunda del palacio viendo que existía un calabozo, estaba oscuro, hacía frío, solo había grilletes y celdas con barrotes de acero, un soldado abrió la puerta y entraron dejando a Izanamy en el piso, Dayong sujeto las muñecas de Izanamy con unos grilletes igual que sus tobillos, lo levantaron y lo dejaron sostenido por las cadenas, Hinata estaba asustada y se abrazaba a si misma frotando sus brazos con las manos-

Despiértenlo -dijo Zhang molesto, un soldado trajo un balde con agua fría, la lanzo y le tiro en la cara de Izanamy haciendo que despertara- hola bienvenido -Izanamy estabas viendo a los lados notando que estaba en el calabozo y se topó con las miradas de todos los Guardianes y de Hinata-

¿Dónde estoy? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Aquí yo hago las preguntas Guerrero del Sol -dijo Zhang sonriendo- dime, ¿por qué un gran guardián, que tiene un palacio, amigos, familia y un hogar lo tira todo para servir a un credo como los asesinos? ¿Te ofrecieron algo? ¿Te dijeron algo para convencerte de esto? -Zhang estaba sonriendo pero Izanamy no dijo nada- ¿no dirás nada? -Izanamy solo se sorprendió al ver la mirada de Hinata algo asustada-

Hinata, _Me conoces muy bien yo no busco el caos_ -Izanamy estaba hablando en japonés y Hinata fue la única que lo puso entender-

 _Entonces ¿por qué estás con los asesinos? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ -dijo Hinata un poco preocupada, los dos estaban hablando en japonés y nadie estaba entendiendo su lengua-

Ya basta hablen en chino -dijo Zhang molesto-

 _Hinata este sujeto no es de fiar, cuando tenga lo que quiera te asesinara_ -dijo Izanamy nervioso- _El y su grupo solo quieren matarlos a todos, dejar un mundo vacío_

 _Pero ¿cómo puedo creerte? Me has estado mintiendo estos meses_ -dijo Hinata deprimida- _¿por qué no confiaste en mí?_

 _Porque quería protegerte, jamás te lastimaría, jamás te mentiría, porque te amo más que a nada en el mundo, yo siempre te proteger_ -dijo Izanamy serio y Hinata se sorprendió ganando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, Po solo vio a Hinata y luego a Izanamy-

 _Yo también -_ dijo Hinata deprimida pero Qiu Ju solo tomo un látigo con una hoja de lanza en el extremo-

Ya basta de tanta platica -dijo Qiu Ju serio y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la espalda con el látigo dejándole una cortada en la espalda y en el traje- vamos dinos lo que sabes del credo -Izanamy solo lo vio con una mirada fría y apretó los labios- como quieras -le dio otro golpe en la espalda dejando otra cortada pero Izanamy no grito, no dijo nada, sólo apretaba los labios y mantenía la mirada sería viendo a Zhang, Hinata se tapó la boca asustada viendo como Izanamy soportaba los golpes, Po solo se molestó a ver como Izanamy mantenía su calma al ser golpeado-

Espere -dijo Po serio y todos los vieron, Qiu Ju solo detuvo los golpes y Po se acercó-

¿Algo que quiera compartir maestro Po? -dijo Zhang calmado-

Si -Po se acercó con lentitud y sujeto el látigo- quiero golpearlo yo -Qiu Ju solo sonrió y Po tomó el látigo- dime ¿qué se siente ser un animal enjaulado ahora? -Po lanzó un golpe con el látigo con fuerza e Izanamy apretó la boca para mantener la calma- ¿qué se siente perder? -le dio otro golpe mientras la hoja del látigo se manchó de sangre- ¿qué se siente estar humillado? -lo siguió golpeando mientras se escuchaba como la sangre estaba cayendo al suelo- ¡Siempre quise tenerte así! ¡Siempre quise verte sufrir! -Po se estaba riendo un poco mientras Izanamy sudaba y su sangre caía en gotas al suelo-

¡Ya déjalo! -Hinata gritó molesta y se acercó para darle un golpe a Po en la cara, Po solo retrocedió un par de pasos y Hinata sujeto a Izanamy en un abrazo para ver que su traje se había rasgado y su sangre caía- ¿qué te hicieron?

¡Maestra Hinata! -Zhang gritó un poco- usted no se meta, este hombre ha creado una tragedia tras otra, ha traicionado el tratado de paz entre Japón y China, también asesino al emperador y eso es suficiente para retenerlo aquí, este hombre es un asesino

No lo es para mí -dijo Hinata sería- el debió tener sus razones para hacer lo que tenía -Hinata le gruño a Zhang algo molesta- lo conozco y sé que jamás haría algo malo sin tener sus razones

Hinata aléjate de él -dijo Po serio- él es peligroso

¡Él no es peligroso! ¡Y si lo vuelves a golpear juro que te lastimaré Po! -Hinata gritó molesta y Po solo se sorprendió-

Hinata basta por favor -dijo Byakun calmado- creo que necesitamos un poco de espacio, todos -vio a todos los presentes- dejen a Izanamy y luego hablaremos con el

Lo siento pero necesito la información para destruir el credo -dijo Zhang serio-

Nadie lo tocara -dijo Byakun serio- déjenlo un rato, al menos que se estabilice si lo mata no servirá de nada, mejor déjelo y traigan ayuda médica para que sus heridas se curen

No, lo dejaremos aquí sin comida ni agua, él es asesino y mato al emperador, es mejor que se quede aquí -dijo Zhang serio- como la maldita porquería que es

Más de acuerdo no puedo estar -dijo Po serio, todos se fueron retirando pero Hinata se quedó Izanamy- Hinata vámonos

No lo dejaré -dijo Hinata molesta, Po solo la sujeto de su brazo derecho y la jalo con un poco de fuerza- ¿Po qué haces?

No dejaré que te arriesgues con esta basura -dijo Po serio- es mejor que hagas caso -Hinata se molestó un poco pero Izanamy la vio-

 _Hinata...no te preocupes por mí_ -dijo Izanamy y Hinata se sorprendió un poco- _Estaré bien tú solo ve, luego podré salir_ -Hinata solo asintió y se retiró con los demás pero Po se acercó a Izanamy-

Tú crees que la estás protegiendo pero te equivocas -dijo Po molesto- solo yo puedo protegerla, tú no te quedaras con ella, cuando ella este distraída te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a mis amigos, pagarás por lo que hiciste, y yo mismo té mataré -Izanamy le gruño un poco fuerte, Po se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para salir del calabozo- pónganle un bozal -Hinata solo se fue con los demás mientras Izanamy se quedó ahí encadenado, después de un rato todos habían salido-

Bien dejen al Guerrero del Sol ahí por unos días, luego se abrirá -dijo Zhang calmado-

¿Qué hacemos esos días? -dijo Dayong serio-

Nada, sólo tres días ahí y hablara -dijo Zhang calmado, todos se fueron retirando mientras Po se quedó con Hinata un momento-

¿Qué fue eso? -dijo Po serio-

¿Qué fue qué? -dijo Hinata sería-

Eso, toda esa conversación hacerme quedar en vergüenza con los demás al oponerte -dijo Po serio- ¿qué significó eso?

No tengo que darte explicaciones -dijo Hinata molesta- cuanto te vi golpearlo y la felicidad que te dio al hacerlo, me hizo darme cuenta de que solo quieres verlo herido

Solo quiero protegerte, si te sigues acercando a él terminaras muerta o peor -dijo Po serio- Hinata aléjate de Izanamy

¿Para qué? ¿Para qué tengas una oportunidad de matarlo? -dijo Hinata molesta- mejor tú aléjate de él, o yo voy a responder -Hinata se alejó molesta mientras Po solo suspiro, la noche siguió su curso normal mientras en un edificio un poco alejado estaban Bruce y Jun estaba viendo el palacio del emperador-

Si lo llevaron ahí -dijo Bruce molesto- tendremos problemas para entrar y sacarlo

No podremos, tendremos que esperar a que habrán una ventada o se dejen expuestos solo un momento -dijo Jun sería-

No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados mucho tiempo tengo que entrar -dijo Bruce molesto-

No, espera de seguro él tiene un plan -dijo Jun molesta- si atacamos ahora tal vez arriesguemos el plan

Es mi hermano del que estamos hablando, rayos hasta sus planes tienen fallas -dijo Bruce molesto- ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?

Tú lo conoces mejor que yo -dijo Jun sería- ¿que suele hacer en estos casos?

Por lo general siempre se libera cuando tiene lo que quiere -dijo Bruce serio- pero no puedo sentir su presencia es como si la ocultaran

No podemos hacer nada solo tenerle fe -dijo Jun molesta- solo hay que esperar, Bruce no estabas de acuerdo con pero después de un día completo Izanamy estaba todavía de brazos y piernas extendidas, mientras era suspendido por las cadenas, no hacía nada solo respirar y cerrar los ojos, las heridas en su espalda y cuerpo estaban cicatrizando poco a poco, lo único que escucho fue que la puerta se abrió revelando a un par de soldados, cuando se dio cuenta Luceli estaba con ellos-

Es todo señores yo me encargo desde aquí -dijo Luceli sería, los soldados asintieron y se retiraron, la puerta se cerró mientras Luceli estaba viendo a Izanamy, lo único que estaba usando era su pantalón mientras su traje estaba rasgado por los golpes- mírate lo que te han hecho -entro a la celda y se acercó con cuidado para verlo- tus brazos, tus piernas y tu espalda -lo reviso por todos lados- mi amor...no esto no era lo que

¿Lo que esperabas que pasara? -dijo Izanamy molesto y Luceli se alejó un momento para verlo- ¿cómo supiste que era yo el asesino?

Yo te vi...salir del agua cuando salvaste a Hinata de ahogarse -dijo Luceli nerviosa- es que no pensé que fueras parte del credo, ellos decían que querían eliminar el credo pero pensé que tendrían compasión contigo

Tú y otros soldados me atacaron con flechas envenenadas, me ataron con cadenas -dijo Izanamy molesto- me tienen aquí por un día completo mientras tú te ríes y te llenas la boca con tu traición desgraciada -Luceli le dio una bofetada en la cara e Izanamy solo levanto la cabeza para ver a Luceli molesta y llorando-

Mejor cuida más tu boca, porque gracias a mi estás vivo, yo les dije como capturarte para que te alejaras de ese camino y no terminaras muerto como los otros -dijo Luceli molesta- mejor piensa bien cuál es la razón por la que estás aquí Izanamy, yo no te dije que te aliaras con los asesinos, yo no te dije que abandonaras tú hogar para escapar, yo no te dije que le dieras la espalda a los tuyos

Yo no me vendí a unos sujetos por poder como tú -dijo Izanamy molesto- tú eres la que me traicionó, tú en vez de hablar conmigo me atrajiste a una trampa, me ataste con cadenas -Luceli solo abrió los ojos sorprendida- me encadenaste como una bestia

Tú te pusiste solo esas cadenas -dijo Luceli molesta-

¿Al menos sabes de lo que trata su plan? ¿De lo que buscan o de lo que planean hacer en la tierra? -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Si lo sé, ellos quieren crear el mundo perfecto, el mundo sin pleitos, sin guerras, sin más sacrificios -dijo Luceli molesta, pero se calmó un momento y toco la cara de Izanamy con delicadeza- mi mundo perfecto es si estoy a tu lado, ¿por qué te cuesta aceptar mi amor?

Yo no te amo Luceli -dijo Izanamy serio- abre los ojos de una vez, ellos te están viendo la cara, solo querían poder para conquistar China, para destruir las mentes de las personas, lo que ellos quieren es un mundo vacío donde ellos reinen todo, si le das lo que quieren estarás entregando el mundo a ellos -Luceli se alejó un poco y comenzó a golpear a Izanamy en la cara con su palma, lo siguió golpeando hasta que canso-

Esos asesinos han destruido tú mente, te han hecho que te equivoques -dijo Luceli molesta- Izanamy aún tienes la oportunidad de volver a ser tú, no pierdas tu alma, solo ríndete, diles lo que quieren y quédate conmigo

Prefiero perder mi fuerza y ser condenado como un vagabundo a dar mi honor y mi orgullo a un sucio templario -dijo Izanamy molesto- tú y yo jamás estaremos juntos

¿Esto es por Hinata? -dijo Luceli molesta y comenzó a llorar, Izanamy no dijo nada- ah claro, la amas, más de lo que me amas a mi -Luceli solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir de la celda- disfruta tu prisión, te di una oportunidad pero la des aprovechaste -la oscuridad volvió a regresar a la celda de Izanamy mientras él volvió a su estado inconsciente por un tiempo, al cabo de 56 horas le comenzó a dar hambre, se despertó y jaló sus brazos un poco pero las cadenas que tenía en el cuerpo le impedían su movimiento y neutralizaban sus fuerzas -solo suspiro y volvió a su estado de meditación, mientras tanto en el exterior Hinata estaba armando una canasta con comida y algo de beber, solo tomo una botella de vino y la guardo-

Voy a salir -dijo Hinata calmada saliendo del palacio-

¿A dónde vas? -dijo Boa confundida-

Yo voy a mi rutina de siempre -dijo Hinata calmada, salió de la puerta principal, camino por un rato por las calles hasta que entro en un callejón, solo subió a una caja de madera y dejó la canasta a un lado- ¿para qué me llamaste? -se escucharon unos pasos y vio a Bruce a su derecha-

Supongo que ya sabes que Izanamy está preso -dijo Bruce calmado- ¿qué harás?

Si lo sé, por eso iré directamente a verlo y hablar con el -dijo Hinata calmada- supongo que necesito aclarar mis dudas sobre todo esto, siempre supe que había algo en ese asesino que me hacía dudar de todo esto

Él tiene suerte de tenerte a su lado -dijo Bruce sonriendo- ¿sabes cómo sacarlo?

No sé, solo he estado en el calabozo una vez y eso fue cuando lo llevaron -dijo Hinata calmada- pero no estoy segura de sacarlo

Ve de nuevo, habla con el -dijo Bruce calmado- el té dirá la verdad, todo lo que está pasando y la razón por la que decidió unirse a esta causa

¿Cómo saber si es la causa correcta? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Lo conoces muy bien, el jamás haría algo malvado sin ninguna razón -dijo Bruce sonriendo- no importa cuántas veces cometa una locura él siempre sabe el resultado correcto y la forma de hacerlo -Hinata solo asintió y sonrío un poco-

Si iré a verlo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, cargó la canasta que tenía con ella, solo fue caminando hasta el palacio imperial, no pasó a la puerta principal, ella camino rodeando el palacio y fue directo a la parte trasera para encontrar la entrada al calabozo y vio a dos guardias-

Alto ahí maestra Hinata -dijo un rinoceronte calmado cruzando lanzas con su compañero- pero no se puede pasar por aquí, está prohibido el paso para los Guardianes

Mmmm lo siento caballeros pero no lo sabía -dijo Hinata sonriendo- lo siento pero perdonen por esto

¿Perdonarla porque? -dijo el rinoceronte confundido, Hinata solo extendió los brazos y golpeó a ambos en la cara estrellándolos contra la pared con fuerza, los dos cayeron inconscientes-

Lo siento pero yo no sigo las reglas -dijo Hinata sonriendo y se tallo las manos quitándose algo de polvo- ahora solo no recordarán nada -siguió caminando hasta que entro a la zona del calabozo, camino un poco y vio la celda donde estaba Izanamy, Izanamy estaba exhausto, apenas podía mantener la conciencia- Izanamy, Izanamy ¿estás bien?

¿Quién es? -dijo Izanamy algo perdido viendo al vacío, Hinata abrió la celda y entro con cuidado-

Izanamy soy yo, Hinata -dijo Hinata calmada y le puso un poco de sopa enfrente, el aroma lo hizo reaccionar y abrió los ojos, tenía ojeras en los párpados, su cuerpo olía muy mal por dl sudor y la sangre- que horrible te han tratado, ¿cómo te sientes?

Mi espalda está llena de sangre y sudor, siento como las heridas se abrieron y se comienzan a intentar un poco -dijo Izanamy calmado pero desorientado- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Vine a darte algo de comer pero veo que necesitas más ayuda -dijo Hinata sorprendida- come un poco por favor, necesitas algo de fuerza para lo que tenemos que hablar -le acercó el tazón e Izanamy comenzó a beber un poco, siguió bebiendo hasta que comenzó a comer los fideos que estaban en el interior, cuando terminó Hinata vio sorprendida el tazón vacío- debes tener sed -de la canasta tomo una botella de vino y la abrió-

Sabes que no bebo alcohol -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No es licor es agua pero la escondí en una botella de licor porque son las únicas botellas que tenemos en el palacio gracias a Byakun -dijo Hinata calmada, Izanamy bebió el contenido gracias a Hinata y se relajó un poco- ¿cómo te sientes?

Mucho mejor gracias -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿querías hablar conmigo?

Sí, todo esto de los asesinos ¿cómo comenzó? ¿Cómo sabes que estás en lo correcto? -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿tú fuiste el asesino que me besó? ¿El mismo que me dijo que me iba a proteger siempre? Quiero que seas honesto conmigo

Está bien -dijo Izanamy calmado- yo conocí a los asesinos cuando por accidente termine en su guarida, ellos me descubrieron pero les demostré que no estaba ahí para causar problemas, estaba ahí porque me había perdido, pero cuando me dijeron que me fuera me topé con un grupo de ladrones, soldados imperiales que estaban matando, robando y violando a mujeres -Hinata se sorprendió por lo que dijo un poco- los enfrente y luego los asesine, los asesinos se dieron cuenta de mi talento, se dieron cuenta de mi habilidad para matar y para atacar, ellos me contaron su historia

¿Cuál es la historia? -dijo Hinata confundida- lord Zhang nos contó algo diferente

Hace mucho tiempo, muchos siglos antes de nosotros existió un asesino que encontró un artefacto muy poderoso, lo llamaron El Fruto del edén, este artefacto dorado tenía la habilidad de crear múltiples ilusiones, dominar mentes, hacer cumplir la voluntad del usuario, en otras palabras tiene la habilidad de dominar a las personas -dijo Izanamy serio- el asesino vio que era demasiado peligroso para dejarlo en el mundo y cuando llegó su hora el le dejó el fruto a uno de sus hijos, sus hijos siguieron con su dinastía en el credo, el fruto fue encontrado hace unos años por otro asesino, este asesino vio el poder que permanecía dentro del fruto, lo uso en contra de los templarios, y logró ganar algo de tiempo, el suficiente para esconderlo

Entonces ese artefacto se ha perdido -dijo Hinata sorprendida- y corrompe las mentes pero ¿cuál es el propósito del credo?

El propósito de nuestro credo es proteger a la gente de los templarios, el gran maestre Ezio nos enseñó que este credo existe por el amor, amor a nuestro pueblo, amor por nuestra gente, amor por todos los seres vivos que merecen una oportunidad de vivir en paz -dijo Izanamy calmado- Hinata, yo siento amor, te amo y demasiado, tanto que estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti -Hinata se sorprendió un poco y se acercó más- no quiero que te lastimen, no quiero que sufras

Y yo no puedo verte morir -dijo Hinata llorando- no quiero verte morir, solo dime ¿esto lo haces porque eres libre, porque deseas La Paz o porque quieres tener algo más?

Antaño un hombre sabio dijo una vez, que existen tres cosas en esta vida que importan más que nada, el significado de los tres nos pueden dar una gran satisfacción, amor, libertad y tiempo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- amor que tengo por ti es muy grande, estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ti, el tiempo es valioso pero corto, debemos aprovecharlo y estar con nuestros seres amados, yo quiero compartir ese tiempo contigo y con nuestros hermanos, y mi libertad es lo que siempre obtengo al elegir por mi propia cuenta, y yo elijo mi libertad al no decir nada a los templarios y mi libertad a proteger a los que amo -Hinata lloro un poco pero sonrío- yo soy un asesino, y yo protegeré este mundo por eso lucho

Ah...-dijo Hinata sonriendo- ahora lo entiendo, ahora entiendo porque lo haces, porque luchan, porque apoyo siempre he luchado por esos mismos principios, también peleo por mi amor, peleo por ti -Hinata se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios fue algo corto y se alejó sonriendo- perdón pero...te huele la boca un poco

He estado atrapado aquí por días ¿que esperabas? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Hinata soltó una leve risa-

Tengo que sacarte de aquí y pronto -dijo Hinata preocupada- tengo que cortar las cadenas

No puedes, las cadenas tienen un sello especial -dijo Izanamy calmado- neutralizan mis poderes, he tratado de soltarme por días pero no he podido, ya ni siento mi fuerza, escucha debes reunirte con Bruce y luego con Jun, mi plan original era conseguir información pero a este paso no tendré nada, no queda de otra tendrán que atacar el palacio y matar a Zhang, sin el los templarios perderán mente principal

Como una serpiente -dijo Hinata sería- matarlo será difícil siempre está rodeado de guardias

Ahí entras tú, como parte de los templarios tú puedes robar información -dijo Izanamy calmado- serás nuestra espía con los templarios

Eso suena bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿tengo que hacer un juramento?

Algo así -dijo Izanamy calmado- toma la hebilla de mi cinta -Hinata vio el símbolo de los asesinos en la cintura de Izanamy, la tomó y la sujeto- ¿estás dispuesta a unírtenos? ¿Aunque eso implique matar a Po?

Por el mundo y La Paz lo haré -dijo Hinata segura de su respuesta-

Bien ahora repite las tres últimas palabras de las oraciones -dijo Izanamy calmado- la verdad de nuestro credo ya se hacen estás palabras, Aunque otros hombres se dejen guiar ciegamente por la verdad, recuerda Nada es verdad

Nada es verdad -dijo Hinata calmada-

Aunque otros hombres se dejen cortar por la ley y la moral, recuerda -dijo Izanamy serio- Todo está permitido

Todo está permitido -dijo Hinata sería sujetando el símbolo entre sus manos con fuerza-

Somos asesinos, vivimos entre las sombras para servir a la luz -dijo Izanamy serio y Hinata asintió- bienvenida a nuestro credo Hinata

Nada es verdad, Todo está permitido, somos asesinos -dijo Hinata sonriendo- te sacaré de aquí lo juro -las puertas principales sonaron y Hinata asintió retirándose con sus cosas, Hinata salió por la puerta trasera y la cerró, Izanamy cerró los ojos y volvió a estado de meditación, cuando abrió los ojos estaba frente a Po y Dayong-

¿Dormiste bien? -dijo Po sonriendo pero Izanamy no dijo nada- bueno, escucha traje a Dayong conmigo para darte una oportunidad de rendirte ante nuestra orden, solo dinos lo que queremos, dinos lo que queremos escuchar y te sacaré de aquí, estarás bien y no pasara nada, pero en lo personal prefiero que te hagas el duro así puedo torturarte un poco -Izanamy no dijo nada solo sonó su nariz un poco y escupió al suelo-

¿No dirás? -dijo Po calmado pero todo siguió en silencio- bien así me darás gusto -se acercó y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el estómago haciendo que se quejara un poco- eso fue por Mono -lo siguió golpeando rápido en su estómago y su cuerpo mientras Izanamy se quejaba y escupía algo de sangre, Po solo sonrió un momento y le dio dos bofetadas a Izanamy en la cara- escúchame, está no es toda la humillación que recibí de parte tuya, metiste a Song en algo peligroso, ella y sus damas son buscadas aquí en la ciudad, ella jamás podrá volver a bailar aquí, será una fugitiva, mataste a unos de mis mejores amigos y le rompiste el brazo a Tigresa, pero lo que más detesto es que Hinata trate de protegerte -Po se enojó y le sujeto el pelo a Izanamy en la cabeza para levantarle la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos-

Odio tantos esos ojos -dijo Po molesto viendo a Izanamy el cual lo miraba serio, lo siguió golpeando en la cara una y otra vez hasta que Izanamy comenzó a sangrar por cortes en sus labios, tenía el ojo izquierdo hinchado y su nariz expulsaba algo de sangre-

Déjalo un poco creo que ya está listo para hablar -dijo Dayong serio- ya nos dirá todo

Bien habla dinos sobre el fruto y dónde está -dijo Po serio, Izanamy solo respiro un poco agitado pero sonrío- ¿nos dirás?

La verdad de nuestro credo ya hace en estás palabras -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Aunque otro hombres sigan ciegamente la verdad, recuerda: Nada es verdad, Aunque otros hombres se dejen cortar por la ley y la moral, recuerda: Todo está permitido, soy un asesino -Po se enojó y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara haciendo que se quejara y derramara más sangre-

Tengo una idea que solo golpearlo -dijo Dayong sonriendo, en un rato tenían a Izanamy tirado en el suelo encadenado en todo el cuerpo, estaban en un lugar con muros de concreto, estaban en la cima de una torre del palacio- estamos cerca del invierno y está es la torre más alta del palacio imperial, tráiganlo -algunos soldados estaban cargando una gran X hecha de madera con grilletes en los extremos, Po sujeto a Izanamy del pelo de la cabeza y lo jaló hasta que lo estrelló en la cruz de madera, sujeto sus brazos con los grilletes que estaban en la madera, también sujeto sus tobillos con otros grilletes, le ató brazos y piernas a la madera dejándolo de pie en la gran cruz-

El invierno llegará en algunos días -dijo Dayong sonriendo- no has comido nada, no has bebido nada y tus heridas se deben estar infectando ahora mismo, esta noche estará cayendo una nevada, mañana veremos si amaneces con vida -Po se comenzó a regir un poco mientras Izanamy comenzó a respirar un poco agitado, cuando se dio cuenta podía ver su propio aliento, así pasó la noche y comenzó a nevar, el campo estaba ligeramente cubierto por la nieve igual que Izanamy, Izanamy pudo soportar el frío de esa noche, a la mañana siguiente, algunos animales solo veían la silueta de Izanamy colgada de esa cruz mientras sentía como el sol le daba en la piel, por la temperatura baja apenas sentía el cambio del Sol, Hinata estaba asusta y preocupada por el viéndolo sufrir toda la tarde-

Tengo que salvarlo -dijo Hinata preocupada, estaba por acercarse pero vio a Po en la cima del muro viendo a Izanamy, Po solo se estaba riendo y luego se retiró dejando molesta a Hinata, Hinata se fue del lugar y entro a un callejón- tenemos que salvarlo pronto -frente a ella aparecieron Jun, Bruce, Clent, Saru-

Lo siento Hinata pero por la alta vigilancia no podemos sacarlo -dijo Bruce preocupado-

También ese grilletes nulifican los poderes -dijo Clent calmado- si los tocamos perderemos los nuestros, necesitamos la llave que el guardia carga con el

Me temo que ese guardia es Dayong uno de los templarios más poderosos -dijo Jun molesta- rayos esto no va a ningún lado, debemos matar a Dayong primero

Entonces cuenten conmigo -dijo Hinata sería- sé que los templarios tendrán una reunión está misma tarde, tal vez logre engañar a Dayong y le quite las llaves

Es un buen plan -dijo Jun calmada- necesitamos que te infiltres en ese reunión -Hinata solo asintió y vio a Izanamy, esa misma noche comenzó a nevar e Izanamy estaba temblando de frío mientras todo su cuerpo era cubierto por la nieve, no podía hacer nada, sólo usaba su pantalón y le costaba respirar, su pelo estaba erizado, casi congelado, su piel en las mejillas era sonrojada, sus dedos se estaban volviendo morados por el frío y su cola se quedó quieta por el frío-

Vaya...jamás pensé que terminarías así -Izanamy abrió los ojos viendo al frente, notando un fuego que poco a poco se volvió verde- parece que estás a punto de morir -Izanamy vio a un lobo Maduro idéntico a él pero sus ojos eran verdes claro con una mirada un poco fría, la ropa que usaba era como la suya pero en negro- hace tiempo que no te veía

Papá...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido viendo al lobo frente a él- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Como? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

Vaya ni te has dado cuenta de que estás pasando entre la vida y la muerte -dijo Argento calmado viejo a Izanamy en medio de la nieve-

¿Cómo que entre la vida y la muerte? -dijo Izanamy cansado mientras respiraba y solo soltaba vapor-

Eso se debe a que sufres de frío, la muerte es tan fría cómo está nieve, estás evitando dormirte -dijo Argento calmado- solo has tenido ¿qué? ¿Una comida en cuatro días? Estás muy débil y apenas estás alcanzando el umbral, estás muy cerca de morir

¿A qué quieres llegar? -dijo Izanamy cansado- ¿quieres que me muera?

No -dijo Argento serio- estoy aquí para decirte que no te debes rendir todavía, ya se lo que debes estar pensando, estoy débil, no puedo soportar el frío, apenas puedo mantener la calma, y no puedo expulsar más poder, voy a morir aquí

Si ya sabes todo eso...entonces ¿por qué me lo repites viejo? -dijo Izanamy-

Aún no te debes darte por vencido hijo -dijo Argento calmado- escucha tú tienes un deber que cumplir pero para terminarlo tendrás que despertar un poder nuevo y ese poder no se liberará hasta que tu demuestres tener control en todo tu ser, tú poder Oscuro es la clave, acéptalo por completo y tendrás un nuevo poder

¿Cómo sabes de eso? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Porque siempre estoy al pendiente de ti hijo -dijo Argento calmado- recupera tu Bankai, tu nivel maestro té espera -Izanamy solo vio fuego y parpadeo un par de veces, cuando se dio cuenta Hinata estaba frente a él-

¿Eres otro espejismo? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Ya quisieras -dijo Hinata preocupada- mira lo que te han hecho, no puedes seguir con esto

Yo puedo Hinata, sé que yo puedo -dijo Izanamy molesto, jalo las cadenas un poco pero no logró nada- estoy muy débil, no puedo hacer más, Hinata debes seguir con el plan

Solo venía a decirte que atacaremos mañana y te sacaremos de una vez -dijo Hinata sería- solo se un poco más paciente

No, Hinata...ellos ah...ellos estarán esperando el ataque, ve con Po, tortúralo y sácale toda la información que puedas -dijo Izanamy respirando agitado- no puedo...hablar mucho...no puedo

Yo te calentaré -dijo Hinata calmada, de acercó y le dio un ligero abrazo, expulsó algo de fuego e Izanamy comenzó a calmarse un poco, el hielo que lo cubría comenzó a deshacerse un poco, su cuerpo recuperó el color natural mientras se relajaba un poco, el hielo se deshizo e Izanamy se relajó quedando cubierto de vapor mientras Hinata se separó un poco- ¿cómo te sientes?

Mejor -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero Hinata consigue información, yo veré la forma de escapar de esto, solo cúmplelo por favor

Entendido -dijo Hinata calmada y se retiró, más tarde la mañana llevo e Izanamy tenía una ligera cubierta de nieve en el cuerpo pero ya era mejor a comparación a la noche anterior-

¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? -dijo Po molesto viendo a Izanamy, Izanamy no dijo nada solo cerró los ojos calmado- maldita sea, bájenlo de ahí no nos servirá de nada esto -un soldados llego y soltó los grilletes de Izanamy, le pusieron una cadena en el cuello y comenzaron a llevárselo al calabozo de nuevo, Po solo lo vio de nuevo, solo expulsó un poco de energía dorada y vio algo diferente en el-

 _¿Qué es esto?_ -pensó Po serio- E _s como si una energía nueva lo estuviera cubriendo_ -solo lo dejo ahí y comenzó a retirarse y llegó al salón principal-

¿Cómo va el prisionero? -dijo Hinata calmada entrando por la puerta principal y Po sonrió un momento-

Va mal, creo que dejarlo expuesto en la nieve toda la noche nos ayudaría pero sigue siendo tan terco como siempre -dijo Po un poco molesto- ¿cómo lo destruyo? ¿Cómo hago que su voluntad se rompa?

Jamás lo he visto tan mal -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿quieres ir a comer algo?

¿Comer algo? -dijo Po confundido- no lo sé, sinceramente ya he visto como comes y tengo miedo de perder mi dinero hasta quedar pobre -Po sonrió un poco pero a Hinata no le hizo gracia-

Tonto -dijo Hinata molesta y le se dio la vuelta para caminar-

Perdón, perdón, tienes razón fue una broma de mal gusto -dijo Po nervioso y se acercó a Hinata- bueno creo que si podemos ir a comer

¿Tu novio no se va a molestar? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Ah Tigresa regresó al Valle porque tenía el brazo lastimado, yo me quedaré aquí ayudando por unos días -dijo Po calmado- pero si vamos a comer -los dos salieron del palacio y fueron a un restaurante, mientras tanto Bruce y Jun los estaban siguiendo desde unos edificio más alejados- me sorprende que quisieras salir

Bueno he estado sorprendida por lo que le pasó a Izanamy, sabes que estoy al cien por ciento con toda esta situación, estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po la vio levantando una ceja confundido- estoy con ustedes los ayudaré

Bueno -dijo Po sonriendo- sabias que tomarías la decisión correcta -los dos estaban entrando a un restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa privada- me alegra que podamos hacer esto

Si claro a mí también -dijo Hinata sonriendo- dime una cosa Po, ¿qué tiene planeado el lord Zhang?

Bueno el casi no comparte información conmigo -dijo Po calmado- pero el próximo golpe será cuando Izanamy comience a hablar, si Izanamy nos de la información que buscamos, cuando tengamos donde escondían los mapas los asesinos nos acercaremos más al tesoro del Dragón

Así que buscan su guarida -dijo Hinata calmada- ya veo

No su guarida, el mapa de una gran biblioteca, solo se eso -dijo Po calmado- pero mejor no hablemos de esto, quiero saber más de ti -Hinata solo sonrió un poco incómoda, después de una hora de comer los dos estaban caminando por la calle- sabes he estado pensando en algo

Dime -dijo Hinata calmada-

Izanamy no despertó congelado -dijo Po calmado- lo más extraño es que había agua debajo de él, decían que a media noche estaba muriendo congelado, pero dos horas antes del amanecer ya estaba descongelado -Hinata solo se quedó tensa un momento- también hace unos días alguien dejó noqueado a los guardias, Izanamy estaba por morir de hambre pero estoy seguro que cuando fui a verlo olía a fideos calientes ¿tú sabes de eso?

No sé nada -dijo Hinata calmada viendo al frente y Po solo se tensó un momento-

Si tú supieras lo que está pasando ¿me lo dirías? -dijo Po calmado-

Si te lo diría, somos compañeros después de todo -dijo Hinata calmada, Po solo sonrió un poco y asintió, una hora más tarde Po estaba caminando en el palacio viendo a Zhang sentado en el trono del palacio-

Bien ¿qué sabes hasta ahora? -dijo Zhang calmado-

Ella sigue de nuestro lado mi señor, no se preocupe ella no nos traicionara -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Cómo estás tan seguro? -dijo Qiu Ju serio-

Porque la conozco ella jamás me haría daño y yo jamás le haría daño a ella -dijo Po calmado- señor ella solo busca Paz y justicia, ella es parte de los templarios

Está bien -dijo Zhang calmado- la tendré vigilada por un tiempo, mientras tanto ¿qué hay de nuestro prisionero?

Aún no dice nada -dijo Luceli calmada- lo han torturado con hielo, golpes, látigos, heridas, hambre y sed, no dice nada ni hace nada, sólo se ha mantenido de un estado de meditación por día días seguido

¿Dos días seguidos? -dijo Po sorprendido-

¿No hay forma de quebrar su voluntad? -dijo Zhang serio-

La hay su señoría -dijo Luceli calmada- hay una forma de romperlo pero necesito que lo mantengan encadenado en un lugar como la sala principal para mañana en la noche tendré como romper su alma

Eso espero -dijo Zhang serio, Luceli solo asintió, el día completo que había dicho Luceli pasó, Luceli había regresado a Japón y recorrió todo el palacio Shiba para ver que no había nadie, sus amigos no estaban por ningún lado, a la única que encontró había sido una zorra de pelo blanco y ojos azules llamada Anya, Luceli la llevó con ella de regreso a China, en otro lado de China Hinata estaba reunida con Bruce y Jun-

Sabes que lo que vamos a hacer es un acto considerado de Guerra -dijo Jun calmada- si lo hacemos no habrá nada de respaldo de Japón solo seremos nosotros

Estoy dispuesta a todo -dijo Hinata calmada- vi de forma equivocada todo esto, y también hice el juramento -Hinata mostró su mano derecha mostrando el símbolo de los asesinos- estoy con ustedes, no dudaré, no voy a titubear, solo pelearé por el bien más grande, el mundo

Eso es bueno -dijo Bruce sonriendo- amigos estamos listos -detrás de ellos aparecieron los demás usando trajes de asesinos-

No sé qué piensen pero me gusta este traje blanco -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

¿Cómo sacó las hojas ocultas? -dijo Clent confundido, solo levanto los brazos y las hojas salieron de sus brazaletes- ooo chido

¿Por qué mi hoja está en la cola? -dijo Dekker confundido, solo movió la cola mostrando una hoja casi cortándole la punta- hay que adaptarla un poco

Tengo algo para ti -dijo Jun calmada, le dio a Hinata un traje de asesino pero este traje parecía que tenía plumas, tenía un chaleco rojo y botones dorados pero en la capucha había una águila grabada, Hinata lo tomo en sus manos y se lo puso encima de su ropa, se cubrió las piernas con cuero negro igual que los guantes y la hoja oculta la tenía en la mano derecha, Hinata vio el mecanismo y lo activo revelando una ballesta miniatura en su brazo-

Está hoja oculta es especial, Bruce me comentó que eres hábil con la ballesta, así que diseñamos tu hoja para que sea una ballesta, pruébala un poco -dijo Jun sonriendo, Hinata se giró y cargó la ballesta, apuntó y disparo tres flechas golpeando el mismo blanco- impresionante

Si pero la mira está un poco desviada -dijo Hinata sonriendo viendo su hoja- ¿tiene navaja?

Aprieta el botón del centro -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Hinata apretó un botón en el centro y liberó una faja un poco gruesa y más larga- bien no perderemos el tiempo tendremos que atacar por el frente, asesinaremos con sigilo

Todos síganme el paso he estudiado este golpe necesitamos entrar sin ser vistos -dijo Jun sería, Bruce solo se puso un traje negro como el de un asesino normal, todo el grupo fue al muro del palacio, Hinata fue la primera en acercarse, solo se escondió detrás de un árbol y extendió el brazo derecho disparando una flecha, la flecha avanzó y le dio a un soldado en el cuello dejando que cayera al suelo, Hinata volvió a apuntar y disparo la segunda flecha dándole al soldado que aún quedaba, todos fueron corriendo al muro, comenzaron a trepar el muro con cuidado hasta llegar a la cima, todos se juntaron, Jun apuntó a los lados-

Sepárense, maten a todos los soldados pero que no los descubran -dijo Jun sería, todos asintieron y se fueron retirando en dos grupos, Jun, Hinata, Bruce, Saru y Clent eran un grupo que avanzó por el camino de la derecha, dos soldados estaban hablando sonriendo, Saru y Clent se acercaron por detrás, los sujetaron del cuello y la boca con sus brazos, pasaron las hijas ocultas y les cortaron el cuello, solo los dejaron caer al suelo mientras se ahogaban en sangre, Hinata se ocultó en un muro y vio a un guardia cerca de una puerta, abrace solo arañazo corriendo, sacó su hoja oculta y lo apuñalo junto en la espalda, giró su mano haciendo que mucha sangre cayeran derramada en el suelo, el soldado cayó al suelo muerto y vieron la puerta abrirse levemente, Bruce tenía una espada, Katana, en la espalda, la puerta se abrió revelando a un soldado, Bruce se acercó y le dio un corte en la parte trasera del cuello dejando que cayera al suelo sin hacer ruido, Jun avanzó y sujeto la puerta, todos el grupo entró corriendo por la puerta, los cinco llegaron a una habitación viendo que estaba casi vacía, dentro había un armario, algunos cañones y un pasillo con una puerta, Hinata levantó la mano derecha escuchando unos pasos, solo se acercó y se escondió detrás de un muro donde vio a un oso caminar cargando un hace, Hinata vio que el oso se paró frente a ella dándole la espalda, Hinata se acercó sacando su hoja oculta, sujeto el cuello del oso con su brazo izquierdo y le clavo su hoja en el cuello, el oso estaba gruñendo y Hinata solo lanzó un corte horizontal en el suelo del oso cortándole el cuello, el oso cayó al suelo y ella guardó su hoja-

Interesante -dijo Hinata sorprendida- aunque sea pequeña está hoja funciona para cortar -todos siguieron el camino hasta llegar a la planta baja, cuando salieron al exterior se toparon con Po y un grupo de soldados apuntándoles con ballestas, era un ejército y los demás estaban en otro extremo también rodeados-

Vaya y justo cuando pensé que ya no había más -dijo Po serio viendo a los asesinos frente a él- supongo que vinieron aquí para salvar a Izanamy

No tenemos nada que decirle a un templario -dijo Jun molesta-

No tienen salida, su destino será morir aquí -dijo Po serio pero noto a Hinata vestida de asesino pero no le podía ver bien el rostro- ¿tú eres la nueva? -Hinata solo sonrió y extendió su brazo derecho creando una pared de fuego, los demás soldados comenzaron a retroceder un poco- ¡No los pierdan de vista! ¡Atrápenlos! -los soldados comenzaron disparar sus ballestas mientras los demás solo se ocultaron en los muros de la entrada donde habían pasado, en el otro extremo, Lucy lanzó un golpe vertical liberando un gran descarga frente a ellos, los soldados comenzaron retroceder mientras uno de los asesinos grito y avanzó clavando su hoja en la cara de un los soldados, Lucy gruño y avanzó golpeando a un soldado en el pecho, Noe avanzó y sujeto a un oso del cuello, le aplicó fuerza y le rompió el cuello dejando que muriera, Dekker avanzó y le dio un corte en el cuello a un soldados tirándolo al suelo y que muriera, Hinata avanzó junto a Jun, las dos sujetaron sus espada y le dieron un corte en el pecho a un soldado, uno de los soldados disparo una flecha pero Bruce la sujeto, saltó girando y la lanzó con fuerza clavándola en el pecho de uno de los soldados, Saru gritó y avanzó lanzando un corte vertical contra un león en el pecho, giró su armas y le dio un golpe directo a un rinoceronte en el pecho penetrándolo con la hoja de la lanza, Po gritó y avanzó lanzando un golpe con su báculo pero Hinata solo avanzó y detuvo el golpe con su espada dejando una onda de sonido en el campo, la pelea contra los soldados continuo mientras Hinata saltó y le dio una patada a Po en la cara alejándolo un poco, avanzó y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de fuego, Po giró su báculo y detuvo el ataque expulsando energía, avanzó y lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Hinata le dio un corte vertical golpeando el arma de Po, los dos avanzaron chocando sus armas, estaban forcejeando mientras trataban de golpear al otro, mientras tanto en un salón subterráneo del palacio Izanamy estaba atado en la cruz, cuando se dio cuenta estaba Dayong parado frente a él-

¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Izanamy cansado y algo mareado-

¿Cómo te sientes? Llevas una semana aquí -dijo Dayong sonriendo-

Golpéame, tortúrame o has lo que se te plazca pero no me harás hablar -dijo Izanamy serio-

Bien como no quieres cooperar de forma adecuada con nosotros -dijo Dayong molesto caminando frente a Izanamy, sujeto a Anya del pelo de la cabeza y la tiro frente a Izanamy- tendré que usar medidas más difíciles -Izanamy se sorprendió al ver a Anya encadenada frente a él-

¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! -Izanamy gritó molesto y sorprendido, Anya por su parte estaba asustada temblando un poco-

Yo la traje -dijo Luceli seria e Izanamy la vio molesto- sabía que tu debilidad son tus amigos, pensaba traer a Bruce o alguno de los nuestros los que más te importaran, pero que mejor que Anya, una zorra a la que ayudaste en múltiples misiones

¡Si le haces algo malo té juro que te haré pedazos! -Izanamy gritó molesto-

Izanamy... ¿qué está pasando? ¿Luceli porque me haces esto? -dijo Anya asustada-

¡Cállate! -Luceli gritó y lanzó un golpe con un látigo que tenía con ella, el látigo le dio a Anya en la cabeza haciendo que gritara de dolor, Izanamy solo comenzó a jalar las cadenas con fuerza pero no pasaba nada- No podrás romperlas, vamos dinos todo lo que sabes, o Anya terminara muerta -Luceli sonrió y le dio otro golpe a Anya con el látigo haciendo que gritara-

¡Ya suéltala! -Izanamy gritó molesto pero Luceli le dio otro golpe a Anya- ¡Ya déjala!

Luceli... ¿por qué haces esto? -dijo Anya asustada-

Porque desprecio todo lo que Izanamy aprecia, siempre a los demás, siempre a otros nunca yo -dijo Luceli molesta- ahora encontré un lugar dónde encajo, donde me siento yo y eso es con los templarios, haré que Japón me obedezca a mí, solo a mí, yo seré la dueña de todo -Izanamy estaba gruñendo molesto y apretaba los puños hasta que la sangre de sus manos comenzó brotar-

Ya basta te tonterías -dijo Dayong molesto, se acercó y sujeto a Anya de la cabeza, la levanto y le colocó una daga en el cuello- dinos lo que queremos o la matare a ahora

Te dije que no diré nada y suéltala, o juro que voy a matarte -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Ayúdame -dijo Anya llorando de miedo, Dayong apretó el cuchillo un poco más en el cuello de Anya-

Ya mátala -dijo Luceli molesta-

¡No lo hagas! -Izanamy gritó molesto cerrando los ojos, Dayong solo sonrió y le corto el cuello a Anya, Izanamy solo vio sorprendido como la sangre de Anya estaba cayendo al suelo mientras ella cayó de golpe, estaba llorando y se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre, trataba de respirar pero no podía, Izanamy solo estaba ahí sorprendido pero algo en su interior sonó con fuerza y su cuerpo se tensó-

Mira lo que has provocado -dijo Luceli sonriendo- tú has matado a la pobre e inocente Anya -Anya estaba viendo a Izanamy llorando mientras Izanamy apretaba los dientes y sus colmillos salían de su boca quedando más largos- al unirte a los asesinos, al traicionarme a mí esto es lo que has provocado, la muerte de todos tus amigos quedará en tu memoria para siempre, ahora dinos lo que queremos saber o la siguiente podría ser Monik o Misaki y créeme a ellas les queda mucho tiempo de vida o poco dependiendo de ti -Izanamy solo comenzó a expulsar una aura negra de todo el cuerpo, el pelo de su cabeza se erizo mientras todo su cuerpo tenía un brillo carmesí-

Es inútil esas cadenas están hechas para detener tus poderes -dijo Dayong serio- no podrás...eh...no -Izanamy levantó la mirada mostrando sus ojos rojos con un fondo negro, todo el pelo de su cuerpo se volvió blanco con un tono carmesí y el poder se volvió dorado carmesí- no esto no puede ser -Luceli se sorprendió y comenzó a retroceder, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, las columnas y parte del techo estaban temblando con fuerza dejando que fragmentos de piedra cayeran al suelo, Izanamy comenzó a gritar con fuerza liberando líneas de energía carmesí en el campo-

¡¿Que este poder maligno?! -Luceli gritó sorprendida y asustada mientras Izanamy seguía gritando haciendo que el lugar temblara-

¡RRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARG! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza mientras parecía que sus gritos se convertían en rugidos, en la superficie Hinata y Po chocaron sus armas pero se sorprendieron al ver todo estaba temblando, todos los soldados detuvieron su ataque se sorprendieron viendo al suelo-

¿Qué esto? -dijo Po sorprendido- este chi lleno de maldad y odio... ¿A quién le pertenece este chi tan maligno y poderoso?

Creo que es de Izanamy -dijo Hinata sorprendida, en el salón de tortura Izanamy seguía gruñendo mientras el pelo de su cabeza gano algunas marcas rojas, las puntas de su pelo eran rojas igual que en sus orejas, el pelo de todo su cuerpo seguía blanco pero las puntas ganaron un tono rojo carmesí, en su frente apareció un círculo con una línea roja en el centro pasando en su frente, debajo sus ojos había una marca carmesí dividida en tres puntas, en sus costillas aparecieron marcas horizontales afiladas y en su pecho apareció una marca carmesí que se extendía hasta sus hombros, en sus hombros aparecieron marcas carmesí de acuerdo a la curvatura de sus músculos-

Su poder sigue incrementándose -dijo Luceli asustada, Dayong estaba sorprendido y en eso Izanamy comenzó a jalar sus brazos hasta sur rompió las cadenas que lo tenía sujetado-

Rompió las cadenas -dijo Dayong sorprendido- sus heridas...-las heridas en el cuerpo de Izanamy estaba recuperándose poco mientras él estaba de pie con la energía cubriendo su cuerpo- esto no puede ser ¿que eres? ¿Que eres? -los grilletes que tenía Izanamy se rompieron cayendo al suelo mostrando que estaba usando bandas carmesí en sus muñecas, en sus piernas apareció una armadura roja con bordes dorados, Izanamy solo dio un paso y el suelo se rompió dejando la marca de su huella, siguió caminando hasta que llegó con Anya y la cargo con calma en sus brazos-

No hay porque tener miedo -dijo Izanamy calmado mientras el fondo negro de sus ojos desaparecía- no es el final -Anya solo estaba ahogándose pero asintió con calma- regresa con nuestros ancestros y descubre la felicidad en la otra vida -Anya solo cerró los ojos y murió en los brazos de Izanamy- _Requiescat in pace_ Anya -el cuerpo de Anya se quemó y solo se volvió cenizas en sus manos-

Tenemos que salir de aquí -dijo Luceli asustada- tenemos que irnos -Dayong solo grito y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy levantó su mano derecha sujetándole el puño como si nada- lo detuvo...-Izanamy grito y le dio un golpe en el pecho a Dayong haciendo que escupiera sangre y fuera lanzando hasta estrellarse con una pared, Dayong estaba ahogándose y se sujetaba el estómago tratando de caminar-

Este será tu fin -dijo Izanamy serio, solo avanzó y le dio una patada a Dayong en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Dayong estaba escupiendo sangre y saliva mientras su cabeza tenía una marca de quemadura, Luceli tomó su ballesta y una flecha, disparo una vez pero Izanamy sujeto la flecha con su mano derecha- ¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer? -rompió la flecha con solo apretarla, Luceli siguió disparando flechas pero Izanamy avanzó corriendo, sólo llegó con Luceli y le sujeto el cuello con su mano, Luceli estaba ahogándose mientras sujetaba el brazo de Izanamy haciendo que la levantara del suelo- me mostrarte tus verdaderas intenciones ahora te mostraré el resultado de lo que elegiste -Izanamy lanzó a Luceli contra una pared, Luceli estaba tosiendo se sujetó el cuello sintiendo ardor en la piel-

No puedo...dejarte vivir -dijo Luceli asustada, se levantó y disparo varias flechas, pero Izanamy corrió a dos patas y salto avanzando hacia Luceli, Luceli saltó a la izquierda pero Izanamy se giró y le dio un golpe con el brazo justo en sus estómago, Luceli gritó y escupió sangre callando al suelo arrodillada, Izanamy avanzó pero Luceli tiró su ballesta y tomó su espada, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte vertical pero Izanamy levantó los brazos creando dos navajas de energía en sus nudillos, la hoja de la espada había sido detenida por Izanamy, Luceli se sorprendió e Izanamy le dio una patada en estomago alejándola un poco, Luceli se sorprendió e Izanamy solo avanzó dejando un resplandor rojizo en el campo, cuando Luceli se había dado cuenta aparecieron tres cortes en su pecho dejando que su sangre fuera derramada, Luceli solo cayó al suelo sujetándose el pecho temblando asustada, Luceli estaba arrastrándose en el suelo tratando de escapar pero Izanamy le puso el pie en la espalda-

No...por favor...no -dijo Luceli asustada, Izanamy solo estaba ahí sujetando a Luceli con su pie, el solo levanto el brazo y le dio una cortada en la espalda dejándole una quemadura y una herida profunda- ¡AAAAAAAAA! -Luceli gritó con fuerza llena de dolor y miedo- no, por favor perdóname, no más por favor -Luceli estaba llorando de miedo pero Izanamy se acercó y le pisó la cabeza- no, no lo hagas

Lo mismo té suplico Anya cuando la mataste sin piedad -dijo Izanamy serio, presionó un poco más su pie y Luceli gritó llorando- _Requiescat in pace_ bastarda -presionó con fuerza y lo último que se escucho fue que algo había sido aplastado, Dayong se levantó molesto y se quitó la cabeza mientras Izanamy camino dejando una mancha de sangre en el suelo y tenía algunas gotas en la cara, solo apretó los puños y creo tres navajas en sus puños- ahora es mi turno

¡Ven! -Dayong gritó molesto e Izanamy avanzó corriendo, salgo y lanzó una patada pero Dayong levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe, levantó la trompa y lanzó un golpe espero Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, Izanamy cayó de espaldas al suelo y Dayong lanzó un golpe liberando algo de energía mojada, Izanamy solo salió del humo arrastrando las patas en el suelo, Dayong gritó y avanzó corriendo envuelto en energía morada, Izanamy gritó cubriéndose de energía, Dayong gritó levantando su trompa y lanzó un golpe al suelo, Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque, giró en el aire y Dayong lanzó tres golpes liberando esferas de energía que le dieron a Izanamy causando una ligera explosión, solo sonrió un momento pero Izanamy cayó en picada dándole una patada en la cara a Dayong, Dayong cayó al suelo e Izanamy se impulsó para alejarse de un salto, extendió los brazos liberando algo de fuego pero Dayong se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, gritó viendo a Izanamy frente a él, los dos avanzaron de nuevo pero terminaron chocando causando una onda de sonido, cuando el humo paso la trompa de Dayong cayó al suelo dejando una mancha de sangre, Dayong gritó sorprendido, Izanamy solo estaba en el aire y giro para comenzar a ver en picada expulsando energía cuando impacto se liberó una onda de sonido y energía roja carmesí, Izanamy estaba de pie viendo a Dayong en un agujero acostado con sus colmillos cortados y rotos, Izanamy movió su mano derecha y liberó una onda de energía carmesí golpeando a Dayong en la espalda haciendo que gritara de dolor-

¿Dónde está Lord Zhang? -dijo Izanamy serio, Dayong se levantó sujetando el suelo con sus manos, Izanamy le volvió a lanzar una onda de energía carmesí haciendo que gritara y en su espalda aprecio una gran cortada- ¡¿Dónde está Zhang?!

Jamás traicionare a su señoría -dijo Dayong asustado, Izanamy creo una daga de energía y la clavo en la mano de Dayong haciendo que volviera a gritar, solo respiro un poco agitado y volvió a gritar, Izanamy lo había apuñalado en su mano libre, Izanamy creo dos lanzas de energía y las clavo en las piernas de Dayong- el...te matará...él está rumbo directo a unas tierras lejanas, está en su propio palacio, ya es tarde tiene los mapas gracias a Wei

¿Dónde están esas tierras y ese palacio? -dijo Izanamy serio-

En Corea...él se dirige a Corea...ahí hay más templarios más poderosos que yo...tú y tus amigos van a morir -dijo Dayong riendo, Izanamy solo apretó los puños haciendo sonar sus nudillos-

Trataste de matarme torturándome de múltiples formas -dijo Izanamy serio- y ahora mismo tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme a un elefante completo -Dayong se asustó viendo a Izanamy- como mataste a gente que me importó y tú amo se fue dejándote solo, entonces no habrá problema si te como -se acercó abriendo sus colmillos y Dayong solo grito de miedo-


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9.- Banderas negras**_

En algún lado del camino entre Corea y China, había una carreta empujada por dos rinocerontes, tenía un techo y su color era dorada, dentro estaban Zhang y el sobrino del emperador, Jiangjin-

Bien joven Jiangjin -dijo Zhang serio- espero que la colaboración con Corea se lleve a cabo

Si Lord Zhang, dl emperador Momonusuke era parte de la organización pero falleció hace cinco meses -dijo Jiangjin calmado- todo lo heredó su hija Nizuka, la princesa forma parta de la organización y está dispuesta a apoyarnos

Es grato escuchar eso -dijo Zhang calmado-

Se pone mejor, el emperador Momonusuke le dejó unas cartas con la ubicación del templo del dragón de esa región, los doce tesoros están a nuestra disposición, solo iré a recogerlos -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo-

Está bien, en China nuestros compañeros se harán cargo de los asesinos restantes, aquí no habrá problemas -dijo Zhang calmado, la carreta siguió su camino hasta que llegaron a un gran palacio de color rojo, Jiangjin se bajó y vio la puerta- bien joven príncipe está es su parada, por favor cumpla con la misión, es muy importante

Entendido Lord -dijo Jiangjin calmado, Jiangjin solo se acercó a la puerta y la toco para ser abierta por un grupo de tigres vestidos con armaduras de soldados imperiales de color plateadas, se hicieron a un lado formando dos filas en medio estaba una tigresa joven de pelo naranja y ojos amarillos, ella usaba un vestido negro de bordes dorados-

Princesa Nizuka ha pasado mucho tiempo -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo-

Si casi dos años joven príncipe, lamento la pérdida de su tío el emperador Zhengde -dijo Nizuka calmada-

Se lo agradezco princesa, si no es mucha molesta me gustaría pasar a su palacio para discutir los términos de nuestra reunión -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo, Nizuka sintió y lo dejo pasar, mientras tanto en China, en el palacio imperial se escuchaban algunos gritos y sonidos de peleas, los asesinos seguían peleando contra los soldados imperiales en un patio del palacio, Jun gritó y salto dándole una patada en la cara a un león, sacó su espada y estiro su brazo hacia la derecha perforando el pecho de un lobo y este cayó muriendo, Jun solo cayó de rodillas respirando agitada pero no noto que un rinoceronte estaba por atacarla por la espalda-

¡Sharon Jun detrás de ti! -Bruce grito y Jun se volteó viendo al rinoceronte, Bruce rugió y avanzó corriendo, sujeto el mango de la lanza y le dio un golpe partiéndola en dos, el rinoceronte solo cayó al suelo y Bruce liberó la hoja oculta para perforarle el cuello al soldado dejando que muriera, Bruce guardó la hoja y ayudó a Jun a levantarse extendiéndole la mano-

Gracias por la ayuda -dijo Jun cansada- pero esto no termina todavía

Es verdad -dijo Bruce serio, se cruzó de brazos liberando sus hojas ocultas- necesitamos crear una distracción suficiente mente grande para hacer que todos se alejen

¿Pero qué? -dijo Jun confundida, Hinata rugió y lanzó un golpe directo liberando fuego, Po solo giró su báculo deteniendo el fuego pero Hinata solo avanzó corriendo rodeando a Po, extendió su brazo con la ballesta y disparo tres flechas dándole a tres soldados en el cuello y estos cayeron al suelo, un soldado grito lanzando un golpe directo con su lanza pero Hinata giró esquivando el ataque, avanzó y sujeto al soldado del cuello con un brazo, liberó su hoja y le dio un corte en el cuello dejando que cayera al suelo, Clent gritó y salgo rodando en el aire cayendo de pie directo encima de la cabeza un soldado, liberó sus hojas y las clavo en el cuello de un soldado, Saru solo salto esquivando el ataque de una hacha, giró en el aire y le dio una patada en la cara aún rinoceronte, avanzó y tomó su lanza solo para clavarla en el pecho al rinoceronte, Noe solo rugió y le dio un golpe con sus garras a un lobo, sujeto a un león de sus hombros y lo levanto para lanzarlo contra un grupo de soldados, Lucy salto encima de los hombros de Noe, nosotros sus hojas ocultas y cayó encima de dos soldados clavándolas en sus pechos, se levantó y giro lanzando un golpe directo en el pecho a un soldado liberando su hoja dentro de su pecho, Dekker avanzó por su espalda y se sujetó del cuello del soldado, lo apretó y le rompió el cuello, Hinata solo avanzó corriendo pero se agachó y estiró su cuerpo hacia atrás casi como si se acostara, se deslizó en el suelo sobre sus piernas y esquivo el corta de una ataque, tomó una espada y le dio un corte en las piernas a un lobo, el lobo grito y cayó al suelo, Hinata se dio la vuelta y le dio un corte en la espalda al lobo-

¡Necesitamos liberarlo! -Hinata gritó sería- ¡Los que puedan vayan a sacarlo! -los asesinos estaban avanzando pero Po se colocó frente a ellos y golpeó el suelo con la punta de su bastón liberando una onda de energía dorada, algunos fueron empujados al suelo pero Hinata se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, tomó su espada y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un corte vertical pero Po levantó su báculo deteniendo el ataúd, Po la alejo de un leve empujón, giró su báculo y lanzó un golpe en diagonal, Hinata levantó su espada dándole un golpe al mango no la hoja, avance y lanzó un golpe directo pero Po se alejó de un salto y quedo en guardia con su báculo mientras Hinata sujeto su espada con las dos manos, los dos estaban por avanzar de nuevo cuando la puerta del palacio exploto y el fuego comenzó a esparcirse en todo el edificio, la puerta fue destruida e Izanamy estaba caminando en medio del fuego, estaba usando una cinta negra cargando su espada en la espalda, no tenía sus hojas ocultas solo creo dos digas de energía carmesí en sus manos, seguía transformado y todos lo vieron sorprendidos-

Izanamy -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si finalmente regreso -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Izanamy camino extendiendo los brazos mostrando sus dagas de energía-

¡¿Sigues vivo?! ¡¿Como?! -Po gritó molesto e Izanamy comenzó a correr hacia ellos- ¡Mátenlo! ¡Que no se acerque ni salga de aquí! -un grupo de soldados se puso en fila y dispararon sus ballestas, Izanamy solo salto a la derecha quedando a cuatro patas, se preparó y abajo corriendo de nuevo, llegó con un soldado y solo se apoyó en su espalda para dar un salto y caer encima de un soldado clavando sus digas en su pecho, se levantó y avanzó corriendo un soldado trato de golpearlo con su lanza pero Izanamy lo sujeto del mango, lo jaló y lo doblo para extender sus brazos dejando que otro soldado se apuñalara con la hoja de la lanza, Izanamy jalo con fuerza la lanza y el soldado la soltó cayendo al suelo, Izanamy frio la lanza y la clavo en el pecho del soldado, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y tomó su espada, le dio un corte en el pecho a un soldado, avanzó y giro dándole un corte horizontal a un soldado en el estómago, solo avanzó corriendo, creo una daga oculta y la clavo en el cuello de un soldado, se giró y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía carmesí dejando que el soldado cayera al suelo muriendo con una gran cortada en el pecho-

Maldito -dijo Po molesto, Po solo avanzó y lanzó un golpe directo con su báculo, Izanamy levantó su espada deteniendo el golpe con la hoja, los dos estaban forcejeando un poco hasta que Izanamy saltó y lanzó una patada directo al pecho de Po, Po solo levanto su brazo izquierdo deteniendo la patada, Izanamy se giró lanzando otra patada con su pierna izquierda pero Po se defendió con su báculo, lo empujó y giró el báculo lanzando un golpe vertical e Izanamy levantó su espada deteniendo el golpe-

No sé cómo te liberaste pero te volveré a enviar al fondo -dijo Po serio, Izanamy grupo y empujó la espada haciendo que Po se alejara, Izanamy avanzó y salto girando lanzando un corte con su espada de forma vertical Po levantó su báculo deteniendo el golpe e Izanamy golpeó el suelo dejando un corte en la roca, avanzó y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando un onda de fuego, Po solo giró su báculo tratando de defenderse pero el fuego fue más fuerte y lo empujó hasta que cayera al suelo-

¡Todos júntense a mí! -Izanamy gritó serio, los asesinos se acercaron e Izanamy levantó su espada concentrando fuego en la hoja, lanzó un corte en diagonal creando un remolino de fuego en el campo, los soldados fueron empujados por el ataque y se fueron alejando, los asesinos corrieron a las salidas, subieron los escalones hasta las orillas del muro y comenzaron a bajar por los muros para llegar al exterior, Po solo se giró lanzando una patada liberando una onda de aire deshaciendo el fuego, cuando se dio cuenta no había nadie-

¡No! ¡Noooo! -Po gritó molesto viendo el lugar vacío- ¡No se queden ahí parados, búsquenlos y tráiganmelos a todos! -los soldados se fueron corriendo mientras los asesinos estaban corriendo por el pueblo más cercano, Izanamy y Hinata dieron un salto en la orilla de un teclado y cayeron de pie en el siguiente, solo siguieron corriendo entrando por una venta, solo saltaron metiéndose en la casa y siguieron corriendo por un pasillo, hasta que se subieron a la orilla de un muro y saltaron al techo de la siguiente casa rodando en el techo, se quedaron de rodillas y luego voltearon hacia atrás para ver un grupo de soldados corriendo por las calles hacia ellos, había un grupo de cinco soldados en el techo apuntándoles con ballestas, los dos se volvieron a levantar y siguieron corriendo mientras las flechas fueron disparadas, Izanamy saltó a la derecha cayendo en un cable de pie y avanzó corriendo en el para llegar a otra casa, Hinata lo siguió mientras algunos soldados en la parte del suelo la siguieron y dispararon flechas, los dos solo llegaron al techo y siguieron corriendo-

Izanamy y Hinata se subieron a una viga de madera, siguieron avanzando saltando de viga en viga, los soldados estaban disparando las flechas tratando de darles pero Hinata liberó su ballesta oculta y disparo dos flechas dándole en la cabeza a dos soldados, los dos llegaron al techo de una catedral, se detuvieron al ver que había tres guardias apuntándoles con ballestas, los dos se quedaron en guardia mientras los soldados les volvieron a disparar sus flechas, Izanamy y Hinata tomaron sus espadas defendiéndose de las espadas, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un corte en el cuello a un soldado, Hinata le dio un corte horizontal en el pecho a un soldados dejando que cayera al suelo muerto, los dos clavaron sus espadas en el pecho del tercero y lo empujaron tirando al suelo, los dos vieron que los soldado estaban llegando pero siguieron corriendo los tejados, los dos saltaron pero se toparon con una torre de dos metros y un muro de casi un metro y medio, los dos comenzaron a trepar en la torre llena a la orilla se subieron a la orilla del muro y saltaron cayendo al techo de rodillas, siguieron corriendo cambiaron de camino solo para ver que las casas estaban más juntas y los techos estaban llenándose con guardias, Izanamy y Hinata corrieron hacia la pared de una casa, corrieron en las paredes pasando una de sus manos en la pared, se impulsaron en un punto y saltaron llegando al otro lado de la casa, Hinata se sujetó del marco de una venta y se impulsó corriendo en la pared de la casa, Izanamy se sujetó de una barra, se impulsó y giro saltando a una viga frente a él, notó un camino de vigas y comenzó a avanzar saltando de viga en viga, estaban llegando al puerto cerca del mar, se les estaban acabando las casas para esconderse, llegaron a la orilla del camino y vieron hacia atrás estaba rodeados de guardias, solo se quedaron esperando un momento, Hinata levantó su mano izquierda creando un muro de roca, Izanamy la tomó de la mano y los saltaron al agua para sumergirse y comenzar a nadar-

No dejen que se escapen -dijo uno de soldados, los soldados se acercaron al agua y comenzaron disparar flechas pero Hinata e Izanamy estaban alejándose nadando, los dos solo se alejaron un metros y vieron como los soldados siguieron disparando al agua- ya, ya, ya basta -los soldados se detuvieron viendo que solo salían flechas y peces muertos del agua- aquí no están, sigan registrando la ciudad quiero a esos asesinos en el palacio imperial, Izanamy y Hinata solo se volvieron a sumergir mientras los soldados se fueron alejando del lugar, después de un rato Izanamy y Hinata salieron del agua llegando al barrio pobre, los dos solo se escondieron detrás de una casa y respiraron tranquilos-

Bien ya los -Izanamy no pudo terminar porque Hinata le había dado un abrazo- si yo también me alegro de verte

Solo me alegro de que estés bien conmigo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, lo apretó con un poco de fuerza e Izanamy solo sonrió deshaciendo su transformación, Hinata pasó las manos por la espalda de Izanamy sintiendo solo las heridas cerradas de los golpes que había recibido- tus heridas...ya no están

Si es que cuando me transforme mis heridas se cerraron y se curaron -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos se separaron un momento, se escucharon los pasos de varios animales y los dos solo vieron que los soldados estaban cerca, se fueron corriendo de ahí, los dos se escondieron entre las calles- para que lo sepas Luceli está muerta igual que Anya

¡¿Que has dicho?! -Hinata gritó un poco alto pero Izanamy le tapó la boca con una mano y la atrajo ocultándola entre dos casas solo para ver que los soldados se estaban retirando, Hinata estaba haciendo murmullos confundida y un poco molesta, Izanamy la soltó y ella se separó un poco- muy bien explícate que está pasando ahora

Está bien, está bien -dijo Izanamy nervioso- pero primero tenemos que ir a una casa un poco separada de aquí, hay una casa de seguridad para asesinos estaremos a salvo ahí, todos deben ir para ese lugar -Hinata solo tuvo que asentir y seguir caminando, por una hora siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una casa y entraron sin problemas, Hinata se quitó la capucha y el traje mojado dejando que se escurriera, Izanamy se quitó la espada y prendió algo de fuego a la chimenea- estaremos a salvo aquí de momento

Bien tenemos tiempo -dijo Hinata un poco molesta y se sentó en una silla frente a una mesa e Izanamy- quiero saber qué pasó, ¿cómo fue que murieron Luceli y Anya?

Luceli nos había traicionado, ella fue quien les dijo a los templarios como pensaba, como iba atacar y fue ella quien les dio la receta para la poción para dormir -dijo Izanamy serio, se sentó frente a Hinata y suspiro- ellos me tendieron una trampa, me capturaron y luego me encerraron dándome azotes y congelándome en el exterior

Las decisión estaba tomada -dijo Hinata sería- debía morir -Izanamy asintió- ¿pero cómo es que Anya se involucró?

Luceli quería hacerme sufrir así que regresó al clan buscando a algunos de ustedes, hasta mi hermana, pero se topó con Anya, ella la mato frente a mí para hacer que destruyera y le dijera todo lo que quería, pero al final me enfurecí tanto que libere mi poder maestro -dijo Izanamy calmado- mis heridas se curaron

Si pero necesitas un baño y con urgencia -dijo Hinata riendo un poco y sujetándose la nariz con dos de sus dedos- uuuu si lo necesitas

Oye pasa más de una semana en prisión sin un baño y dime como olerías -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Hinata solo se reía un poco-

Está bien, te prepararé algo de agua caliente tú de momento descansa -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy asintió, en un rato Hinata había preparado una tina de agua caliente e Izanamy solo entro sin su ropa, Hinata estaba en la entrada del baño escuchando como Izanamy se daba su baño- ¿el agua está bien?

Claro -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- está perfecta -pasó algo del agua en su espalda notando como salía sangre vieja, siguió tapándose hasta que remplazo el agua de la tina con otra agua caliente y se sentó para relajarse- _Con que se dirige a Corea, debe haber más templarios, tal vez lo que él busca se encuentra ahí, debemos ir y buscar algo que nos de la ventaja en este guerra, pero ¿cómo nos trasladaremos?_ -Izanamy estaba pensando un rato mientras Hinata no lo pensó otra vez y entro con cuidado-

¿Y terminaste de bañarte? -dijo Hinata calmada entrando al baño e Izanamy se levantó quitando todos sus pensamientos, los dos se sonrojaron un poco y desviaron la mirada a otro lado-

No, voy a tardar un poco, es que mis heridas están cerradas pero aun así duelen y la sangre se pegó en mi espalda no puedo lavarla bien -dijo Izanamy calmado, Hinata lo pensó un poco y se comenzó a quitar la ropa, Izanamy solo escucho la ropa caer al suelo y Hinata se cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla- ¿qué haces Hinata? -Izanamy sonrió sonrojado mientras su boca se torcía un poco-

Bueno té estás tardando demasiado, el agua no se mantendrá caliente así por más tiempo además necesitas ayuda por tus heridas, así que te ayudaré como pueda -dijo Hinata sonrojada- y también necesito un baño después de lanzarlos al agua fría -Izanamy solo asintió sonrojado, salió del agua y se cubrió con una toalla, solo se sentó en el suelo y Hinata le pasó sus manos con cuidado levantando la sangre seca- es sorpréndete

¿Qué cosa? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Parece que tus heridas estaban casi cerradas pero no están dejando rastros de cicatrices ni nada parecido -dijo Hinata calmada- creo que tienes una nueva habilidad -Izanamy solo suspiro y Hinata siguió tallándose la espalda y luego le roció agua limpiando sus heridas, Hinata solo pego su mano a la espalda de Izanamy-

Hinata gracias -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Gracias por qué? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Por no abandonarme, por creer en mí y ayudarme cuando más lo necesitaba -dijo Izanamy calmado- me alegra mucho que siempre pueda contar contigo -Hinata sonrió un poco y le dio un abrazo a Izanamy, pasó sus manos por su pecho mientras besaba su cuello e Izanamy se sorprendió-

Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti -dijo Hinata sonriendo- no te dejaré, creeré en ti y que siempre harás lo correcto -pegó su cabeza a la de Izanamy e Izanamy asintió sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso a Hinata en los labios, la levanto y la estrelló contra la pared sin soltar el beso, Izanamy le quitó la toalla a Hinata y Hinata quedó completamente desnuda, Izanamy se separó viéndola en cuerpo completa y sonrojada, la volvió a besar mientras sujetaba sus caderas con algo de fuerza, le lamento y Hinata abrió sus piernas atrapando a Izanamy en su agarre, Izanamy la penetro con lentitud haciendo que gimiera un poco fuerte-

Ah -Hinata gimió un poco fuerte mientras Izanamy comenzó a moverse un poco fuerte haciendo que Hinata gimiera con fuerza- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! -Izanamy sujetaba con fuerza a Hinata haciendo que gimiera con cada golpe, Hinata recostó a Izanamy en el suelo con fuerza, ella se sentó encima de él y comenzó a moverse arriba hacia abajo con fuerza mientras lo besaba con un poco de fuerza, Izanamy pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Hinata, la sujeto con fuerza y comenzó a moverse un poco haciendo gritar a Hinata sumamente sonrojada, Hinata solo grito un poco algo y cayó rendida en el pecho de Izanamy respirando agitada, después de un breve descanso Izanamy tenía los tobillos, piernas, brazos muñecas y espalda vendados-

Esta crema es muy efectiva -dijo Izanamy calmado, estaba usando un pantalón negro nuevo con una bata blanca encima cubriendo los vendajes y Hinata vestía una bata de color rojo con bordes amarillos-

¿Cómo lo sabes? -dijo Hinata confundida, mientras guardaba las cosas en un pequeño maletín, Izanamy señaló la cicatriz que tenía en el labio- ah cuando te golpee en la cara, si perdón por eso

No importa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bueno ahora siéntate tengo que revisar si tienes alguna otra herida en el cuerpo -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy se sentó en la cama para que Hinata lo revisara, Izanamy tomó la pomada y la abrió un momento, mientras tanto en el exterior Bruce y los demás asesinos estaban llegando a la causa refugio, cerraron la puerta y suspiraron-

¿Qué hay de los demás? -dijo Noe confundido-

Todos nos tuvimos que separar para ir a casa diferentes, estarán a salvo siempre y cuando no peleen -dijo Jun calmada- vamos tenemos que reagruparnos y ver que tenemos que hacer ahora, tal vez Izanamy tenga algún plan o un poco de información -todos estaban subiendo al segundo piso solo para escuchar algo-

Quédate quieto un momento -dijo Hinata calmada-

Perdón pero es que me gusta, me lastimas un poco pero lo estás haciendo bien -dijo Izanamy calmado, todos estaban subiendo un poco- aún ten cuidado

Perdón pero es que no te quedas quieto no puedo sujetarlo bien -dijo Hinata un poco molesta- aguanta un poco más -todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban escuchando, Lucy y Clent estaban sonrojados tapándose la boca con las manos, los machos estaban sonriendo un poco pero Jun parecía sonrojada y molesta- solo un poco más

No, no creo que aguantar un poco más -dijo Izanamy cortando entre respiros- Hinata no puedo aguantar

Ten cuidado donde pones eso no me vaya a caer en...ah...auu -dijo Hinata entre respiraciones- casi me cae en el ojo -los demás se acercaron para ver que Izanamy estaba sentado en la cama, Hinata estaba de rodillas frente a él con pequeñas gotas de una mezcla blanca, la tenía en la boca, encima de la nariz, entre los ojos y un poco más en las mejillas, Clent estaba sonrojado con los ojos casi en blanco, Lucy estaba igual mientras Jun estaba mojada y sorprendida-

Hola...-dijeron Hinata e Izanamy calmados mientras los demás estaban sonrojados, los dos en la cama vieron cómo se veía todo y se sonrojaron un poco- esperen...esto no es...lo que parece...-dijo Izanamy sonrojado- no es lo que piensan

Mejor...debimos...tocar...terminen...en lo que estaban -dijo Bruce sonrojado y todos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras con cuidado mientras Hinata e Izanamy estaban más que avergonzados, más tarde todos estaban sentados en una mesa sin decir nada, Izanamy estaba sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados, Hinata estaba sonriendo un poco incómoda viendo a los lados-

Bueno...sé que nadie...lo quiere decir así que lo diré -dijo Saru calmado- Izanamy ¿Hinata te hizo un buen trabajito? -Izanamy termino golpeando la mesa con la cara mientras Hinata se sorprendió quedando sonrojada-

¡Saru! -Hinata gritó sonrojada y molesta-

Gracias por preguntar me estaba matando el misterio -dijo Dekker riendo un poco-

Solo les voy a pedir que cuando tengan sus intimidades háganlo a solas -dijo Jun sonrojada y desvío la mirada avergonzada-

Apenas sales de la cárcel tu chica recibe de una buena manera, que final feliz -dijo Bruce sonriendo y algunos reían mientras Izanamy se golpeaba la cara en la mesa-

¿Podemos pasar a lo importante por favor? -dijo Izanamy sonrojado- tengo un poco de información -todos se quedaron callados e Izanamy se levantó- gracias, bien escuchen mi tiempo en prisión no fue del todo en vano, parece que Zhang se dirige a Corea del Norte a reunirse con más templarios

Eso sí es de utilidad pero no sabemos quiénes son los templarios -dijo Jun sería- ¿qué más descubriste?

Uno -dijo Hinata calmada y todos la vieron- solo queda un templario, era el emperador Momonusuke pero el acaba de fallecer, todo lo heredó su hija la princesa Nizuka

Eso nos ayuda todavía más -dijo Saru calmado- podemos ir a Corea y matarla

Pero no es tan fácil Saru -dijo Izanamy calmado- los soldados imperiales han cerrado todos los caminos debido a su ataque y a mi escapada, todos están alerta por eso

Tendremos que irnos por mar para llegar a Corea -dijo Bruce serio- pero aunque logramos llegar no sabemos que están buscando

Deben ser los tesoros del dragón, doce tesoros sagrados que se dice son la llave para el templo y con este el tesoro que buscan, un nuevo poder casi igual al del fruto del edén-dijo Jun sería- si lo obtiene podrá ser invencible

Tenemos que ir pero problema es que no tenemos con que irnos -dijo Hinata sería, todos lo pensaron un poco pero Bruce suspiro-

Creo tener una idea -dijo Bruce calmado- podemos robar un barco armado y listo, lo navegamos nosotros disfrazados como personas comunes

Sería casi imposible, ya debieron notificar mi cara o algo así -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

No, están buscando a un lobo blanco y negro, no un lobo blanco -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

¿De qué hablas? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Si te pintamos el pelo tendremos más facilidad, de todos solo vieron la mandíbula por la capucha, no saben especie ni nombre, estaremos bien solo necesitamos un barco veloz -dijo Lucy calmada- ¿que nos sugieren?

No queda de otra tendremos que robar un barco a la armada está noche -dijo Izanamy serio- si Zhang se dirige a Corea debemos encontrarlo, todos tomen un momento para descansar, más tarde vayan a diferentes lugares, roben dinero y ropa -todos asintieron serios, más tarde en el palacio Imperial estaba Po molesto caminando de lado a lado, frente a él estaba Yongcheng un cocodrilo y conocido como el carnicero-

No puedo creerlo, los soldados fueron buscando toda la tarde en toda la ciudad y no hay ni rastro -dijo Po molesto caminando de lado a lado- ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

Si me permite maestro Po, tengo capturado a algunos asesinos, también tengo un cargamento de ladrones -dijo Yongcheng serio-

¿Y eso que tiene de bueno? -dijo Po serio-

Lamento decir que mi labor aquí se ha terminado, Lord Zhang me ha dado la misión de ir a Corea y usted ya es hora de que se retire -dijo Yongcheng serio- le enviaremos una carta a su palacio por cualquier cosa que necesitamos

Espere quiero ayudar, esos sujeto se escaparon por mi culpa -dijo Po serio-

Yo no me preocuparía por eso señor, con el tiempo empezarán a caer pero le sugiero que vaya a descansar -dijo Yongcheng serio y Po solo acepto serio- está bien, tu -señaló a un rinoceronte- que alisten el barco, que todo esté dentro comenzaremos a movernos, nos iremos está noche -el rinoceronte solo asintió y comenzó a retirarse corriendo-

Entonces me retiro de momento -dijo Po algo molesto, Po regresó al Valle de La Paz mientras en la ciudad imperial los soldados seguían corriendo las calles revisando de puerta en puerta, Bruce y Lucy salieron sin sus trajes, todos los asesinos estaban saliendo sin sus ropas blancas mientras Izanamy se quedó en la casa recuperándose de sus heridas-

¿Han sabido algo de las damas de las sombras? -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo a Jun, Jun estaba sería apoyada en un muro y con los brazos cruzados-

Me temo que sí, la mayoría de los asesinos que sacamos estaban muy heridos, no podían hacer nada, las damas de las libras estaban muy asustadas, los soltamos a todos, los que estamos en esta casa somos todos los asesinó del credo -dijo Jun molesta-

Lo lamento, debí ser más fuerte -dijo Izanamy molesto y golpeó la mesa-

No fue tu culpa, esto no tenía que pasar -dijo Jun calmada- solo no salió lo planeado, bueno necesitamos más ayuda y más reclutas

Me temo decirte que el ejército del clan Shiba no nos podrá ayudar, solo mi equipo y yo somos lo único que tienes -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Los he visto en acción fueron de mucha ayuda -dijo Jun calmada- ¿tienes información para Corea?

No, pero asumo que cuando lleguemos a esa nación tendremos más respuestas, mientras tanto dejemos que los asesinos reúna todo lo que puedan -dijo Izanamy calmado y se sentó en la mesa, por más de tres horas estuvieron esperando hasta que todos regresaron cargando cajas, dinero, ropa y demás-

¿Qué fue lo que encontraron? -dijo Jun calmada-

Bueno encontramos ropa para todos -dijo Hinata sonriendo mostrando muchos vestidos de origen chino, algunos llamativos y otros un poco más oscuros- está ropa nos ayudará a hacernos pasar por comerciantes -los demás mostraron ropa para machos también con la ropa para hembras-

Hable con unos sujetos en el puerto parece que un comerciante llamado Antonio tiene una nave lista, está llena con cosas para vender, la seguridad que tiene es mínima -dijo Bruce calmado-

¿Que tiene la nave? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Azúcar, te, cosas sencillas que no llamaran la atención si las pierden -dijo Bruce calmado- además el comerciante es nuevo en la ciudad si desaparece nadie lo notara

Si pero no matamos a la gente -dijo Jun calmada-

Bueno no es del todo inocente -dijo Bruce calmado- me han dicho que todo eso del azúcar es una fachada para venta de armas del mercado negro, si nos hacemos pasar por guardias podremos revisarlo

Si encontramos la mercancía en ese barco...-Izanamy estaba pensando y se sorprendió por un momento- eso es, esa mercancía debe ser para los templarios en Corea, los templarios aquí ya no pueden mover sus armas porque asesine al comerciante principal

Es verdad Gao Feng era quien conseguía las armas, debieron cambiar al vendedor y también el método de venta cuando murió -dijo Jun calmada- está bien esta noche atacaremos el barco, lo revisaremos y estaremos listos para cualquier ataque, solo dos de nosotros iremos

Si está con los templarios lo matamos, si no trabaja con ellos tendremos que dejarlo noqueado o sobornarlo -dijo Izanamy calmado- Hinata ¿los templarios tienen alguna clave o frase con la que se pueden reconocer?

Si, la frase Que el padre de la sabiduría los guíe en la visión -dijo Hinata calmada- ellos deben responder Y con su espíritu nos guíe al triunfo

Bien Hinata ven conmigo vamos a buscar a ese tipo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si pero antes -dijo Lucy sonriendo y sonrío- es hora de que te cambiemos el look -Izanamy levantó una ceja confundido- hora de un cambio -sonrió mostrando lo que parecía un tinte blanco y un traje negro-

Noooo...no por favor no -dijo Izanamy asustado, trato de correr pero Lucy lo sujeto de la cola y lo llevó al segundo piso- ¡Ayuda! -Hinata solo se estaba riendo mientras los machos estaban nerviosos, más tarde Izanamy estaba usando una camisa negra de manga larga con el cuello levantado con bordes blancos pequeños en ligeras líneas, tenía el cuello de tortuga con un pantalón negro y un cinturón blanco, el pelo de la cola y de su cabeza lo tenía pintado de blanco, sus ojos eran rojos para ocultarse mejor-

Eso fue realmente humillante -dijo Izanamy un poco molesto-

Mira el lado positivo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió viendo a Hinata usando un vestido de color rojo y amarillo con dibujos de flores doradas en el cuerpo, en su oreja derecha tenía un moño en forma de flor de loto- ahora eres un nuevo lobo blanco -Hinata estaba sonriendo viendo el claro sonrojo en la cara de Izanamy- ¿estás bien?

Estás hermosa -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Gracias -dijo Hinata sonriendo levemente sonrojada- vamos a ver a comerciantes y él no sabe que estamos con los asesinos así que debemos actuar como si fuéramos de la realeza -Izanamy asintió calmado, extendió su brazo derecho y Hinata lo tomo en un abrazo, los dos se fueron caminando rumbo al puerto mientras Jun y Bruce estaban siguiéndolos usando ropa diferente y estaban un poco más lejos de ellos-

No puedo creerlo -dijo Jun molesta y Bruce la vio confundido- debemos vernos como gente rica e importante, uuu ya se tomémonos de las manos así no llamaremos la atención -usó una voz aguda y molesta mientras Bruce estaba sonriendo- que chica más falsa

No es falsa sabe guardar las apariencias -dijo Bruce sonriendo- es una buena espía

Bueno me molesta, están muy juntos parecen cucarachas -dijo Jun molesta, Bruce solo se reía un poco, tardaron unos minutos en llegar cuando lo hicieron notaron varios barcos en el puerto, algunos estaban desembarcando y bajando sus mercancías-

Bien debemos buscar el navío de San Marta -dijo Hinata calmada- es un barco español

¿Qué hace un barco español en China? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Ahora todos hacen tratos con diferentes países, aquí en China la azúcar es algo que casi no llega, así que comprándola a extranjeros es más barata que cultivarla aquí, por lo general moriría -dijo Hinata sonriendo- bueno al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron -Izanamy solo sonrió y siguieron caminando mientras un grupo de soldados vio a Izanamy, Izanamy tomó un par de lentes y se los puso para seguir caminando cuando vieron encontraron el navío, estaba embarcado con un chita vestido con ropas rojas pero no de apariencia China, usaba un pantalón rojo vino con una cinta amarilla, encima usaba una camisa de botones de color blanca con un saco rojo y un sombrero negro con una pluma amarilla en la parte superior-

Eso tengan cuidado muchachos -dijo el chita sonriendo- debemos estar listo para dentro de una hora, el gran Lord nos espera está tarde

Bien lo encontramos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Antonio, déjame esto a mí, es como hablar con los machos -dijo Hinata sonriendo, de su manga saco un abanico amarillo y se cubrió la boca, los dos se acercaron caminando al chita y lo vieron- buenas tardes ¿de casualidad no eres Antonio?

¿Y quién pregunta hermosa señorita? -dijo el chita sonriendo-

Hinata Shiba -dijo Hinata sonriendo y extendió su mano derecha mostrando un anillo, Antonio se quedó mirando el anillo frente a él y vio a Hinata- Que el padre de la sabiduría lo guíe en su visión

Y con su espíritu nos guíe al triunfo -dijo el chita sonriendo, tomó la mano de Hinata y le dio un beso en sus nudillos, Izanamy solo movió la cabeza un poco haciendo un gesto de enojo, el chita dejó la mano de Hinata y se quitó el sombrero- permítame preséntame, me llamo Antonio Villanueva, soy su humilde mercader señorita Shiba

Mucho gusto señor -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Y supongo que el lobo que la acompaña es su ¿hermano o Guardaespaldas? -dijo Antonio sonriendo-

Soy su novio, y si soy su guardaespaldas también -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- me llamo Nobunaga Kurosaki -sonrió un poco molesto sujetando a Hinata de los hombros-

Ah lo lamento pero soy un hombre de pasión, también soy un hombre del mar y he pasado meses en este barco rodeado de hombres olorosos, no es algo agradable -dijo Antonio sonriendo mientras Hinata se reía un poco-

Está bien señor, pero le pido que mantenga manos fuera de mi novia de momento -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Tranquilo amor -dijo Hinata sonriendo- bien su señoría se ha retirado a Corea por asuntos importantes, nos envió a revisar la mercancía, los soldados llegarán más tarde y lo escoltarán para que no haya ningún problema

Por mi está bien -dijo Antonio sonriendo- está en la parte de adentro de mi navío está todo lo que quieran revisar, también poseo vestidos de buen gusto si desea o hasta joyas

¿Joyas? ¿Escuchaste amor? Joyas -dijo Hinata sonriendo- tú nunca me das joyas

Bueno no gano tanto oro como consejero del Lord o líder de prisión -dijo Izanamy nervioso- pero si nos gustaría ver todo el barco -Antonio solo les señaló y los guio caminando por una tabla para subir y conocer el barco donde los animales que estaban viajando con el bajaban toda la mercancía- veo que contienen muchas cajas

Si en su mayoría son objetos que ustedes los chinos usan, te, azúcar, harina pero ahora les traje algo nuevo, solo un poco para ver qué tal se vende -dijo Antonio sonriendo- se llama café

¿Café? -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿qué tiene de especial ese café?

Es una bebida que contiene cafeína, es de color marrón o negro, es amargo pero combinado con azúcar adquiere un sabor nuevo y fascinante -dijo Antonio sonriendo- se vende mucho en sus tierras

Bueno eso es nuevo y me gustaría probarlo más tarde pero a lo que vinimos Antonio, es importante -dijo Hinata calmada

Oh vaya directo al grano que buen punto de vista -dijo Antonio sonriendo- síganme -los guio hasta una puerta enfrente del mástil principal, la abrió y comenzaron a bajar por una escalera, siguieron caminando viendo cañones, balas y barriles de pólvora, agua y bebidas alcohólicas-

Aparece que estás armado -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ¿a qué se debe tanto armamento?

Bueno con tanta mercancía y navegando en aguas misteriosas uno debe estar al tanto contra los piratas o los ladrones del mar -dijo Antonio calmado- trataron de robarnos unos sujetos pero los cañones de mi viejo navío se hicieron cargo

Ya veo eres muy precavido -dijo Hinata calmada, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron y vieron un montón de paja y algunas plantas, Antonio movió las plantas mostrando cajas debajo de todo-

Aquí está, traídas desde la hermosa Italia tal como lo pidieron -dijo Antonio sonriendo, Izanamy abrió la caja mostrando tres armas largas como escopetas- se llaman bayonetas, son pistolas largas con hojas afiladas en el frente, si no has recargado una bala puedes apuñalar al enemigo

Permíteme -dijo Hinata calmada tomando una y la reviso, la tomó en sus brazos y revisó su cuerpo un poco- ya veo, la bala y la pólvora son comprimidas en el fondo, el portador recarga pero en dado caso que es interrumpido puede atacar y defenderse gracias a la navaja que está en la punta del arma, sin duda es una arma muy buena

Vaya un hermosa señorita que sabe de armas, cuídala mucho mi amigo porque te la puedo robar en un instante -dijo Antonio sonriendo, Izanamy solo asintió y suspiro algo molesto- la entrega se hará como se planeó, se dará en el palacio del emperador está misma noche cerca de las diez de la noche -los tres estaban saliendo del barco- bueno espero volver a verla señorita

Hasta este noche señor -dijo Hinata calmada, se despido con una reverencia mientras Izanamy estaba viendo a Antonio el cual estaba sonriendo señalando a Hinata, Izanamy le grupo un poco y regresó con Hinata- ¿y celoso?

Si bastante -dijo Izanamy molesto- ¿no viste como te miraba?

¿Qué tiene de malo? -dijo Hinata calmada- es bueno que otros hombres te vean y te pongan atención

No si te comen con la mirada como si tuviera hambre -dijo Izanamy un poco molesto, Hinata solo se reía un poco- bueno si estoy celoso, no estoy acostumbrado a que otros machos te vean...solo eso

¿Solo eso? -dijo Hinata calmada- hmp pensé que dirías algo más, algo más explícito

¿Cómo qué? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

No lo sé, tú dime -dijo Hinata calmada- tú fuiste el celoso sin razón aparente

¿Estás jugando con mi mente como cuando éramos niños? -dijo Izanamy confundido pero Hinata solo levanto los hombros sonriendo- ¡No juegues con mi mente! -Izanamy la señaló nervioso- hay odio que juegue conmigo...y más así -solo se revolvió el pelo un poco y suspiro- ok, ok estás molesta por algo lo sé

No lo sé ¿lo estoy? -dijo Hinata un poco divertida- ¿por qué estaría molesta? –Izanamy se acercó y la sujeto de los hombros mientras Hinata estaba divertida- solo dime ¿por qué estabas celoso?

Hay...pensé que estaba explícito...con todo lo que pasó en el baño...con lo qué pasó y lo que te dije en la celda pensé...que tú y yo...bueno somos...ya sabes -dijo Izanamy nervioso, Hinata estaba calmada pero sonriendo- hay me has estado manipulando, quiero que seamos pareja como cuando fingimos hace poco...-Izanamy se rascaba la cabeza nervioso-

Con gusto -dijo Hinata sonriendo, le dio un beso corto y se separaron- vamos tenemos algo que hacer está noche -los dos se retiraron, en la noche Antonio estaba esperando a los soldados afuera de su navío mientras Bruce y Jun estaban viendo todo el lugar notando como los soldado estaban rodeando los barcos buscando todo en orden, los dos se pusieron sus ropas de asesinos y avanzaron hacia el navío, Antonio estaba viendo almas cuando se dio la vuelta Bruce le dio un golpe en la cara y luego otro en el estómago haciendo que cayera al suelo, le tapó la boca y comenzó a llevarlo al barco, Jun subió con cautela y entro en la puerta frente al mástil, bajo y comenzó a revisar las cosas, todo estaba calmado y había más cajas de madera con armas-

Todo despejado, el cargamento de armas sigue aquí -dijo Jun calmada, Bruce ato a Antonio y lo dejo acostado en el mástil, colocó sus manos en frente de su boca y soplo creando un silbido, algunos asesinos corrieron en muelle y subieron al navío, soltaron los amarres mientras Bruce tomó el timón-

Suelten toda la vela, preparen cañones y prepárense para comenzar a navegar -dijo Bruce serio-

¿Sabes cómo navegar un barco? -dijo Jun confundida y un poco nerviosa-

Descuida él sabe qué hace -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, él estaba usando un traje de asesino blanco de bordes rojos, tenía una cinta roja en la cintura que cubría su estómago con el símbolo de los asesinos en ella, tenía una cinta negra en el pecho no la espada en la espalda, usaba guantes negros sin dedos, su hoja oculta estaba hecha de metal brillante blanco con bordes dorados y tres triángulos horizontales en el frente con el símbolo de los asesinos en negro, el traje blanco tenía dos cosas grandes y amplias, en los hombros usaba dos hombreras de metal blanco también con bordes dorados, debajo usaba una camisa negra de cuello de tortuga y un pantalón negro, Hinata estaba detrás de él-

Él sabe navegar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- él es navegante de todos nosotros

No soy el capitán pero si se defenderme -dijo Bruce sonriendo- todos as sus puestos preparen cañones si hay más sujetos en el mar, a toda vela señores -los asesinos soltaron todas las velas y el barco comenzó a moverse, en el muelle había dos guardias que se acercaron corriendo para ver que el barco comenzó a moverse-

¿Eso estaba permitido? -dijo uno de los soldados confundido, solo vieron como lanzaron algo al agua y quedó flotando, era Antonio atado a un barril vacío - lanzaron algo al agua

Animal al agua -dijo el segundo asustado, se acercaron a ver en un bote de remos y ayudaron a Antonio a subir al bote- señor Antonio ¿qué le pasó?

Fueron los asesinos, se robaron mi barco y la mercancía también, rápido hay que detenerlos -dijo Antonio molesto-

Rápido manden un pájaro mensajero -dijo uno de los soldados nervioso, apenas llegaron al muelle tomaron una Paloma blanca, ataron algo a una de sus patas y la lanzaron al aire-

¡Busca a Yongcheng y dile lo que acaba de pasar que los mate sin dañar el barco -dijo Antonio nervioso y la paloma siguió con su camino en el aire, en un navío de gran tamaño estaba Yongcheng viendo a un montón de animales encadenados limpiando la cubierta, había soldados abordó apuntándoles con sus armas mientras, Yongcheng estaba viendo que una paloma llego con él y le entregó el mensaje, Yongcheng tomó el mensaje y comenzó a leerlo, se enojó un poco pero comenzó a girar el timón para ir a otro curso-

¡Alisten cañones! ¡Vela completa! -Yongcheng gritó con fuerza y todos comenzaron a moverse- prepárense para la batalla cucarachas inútiles -los cañones estaban siendo cargados mientras el navío comenzó a cambiar su curso y a moverse más rápido en el mar, la noche era más que tranquila para todos, algunos estaban dormidos sin hacer ni un ruido, Izanamy estaba viendo todo desde el frente mientras Hinata estaba acostada a su lado durmiendo, Bruce seguía en el timón con Jun a su lado, Jun estaba viendo al horizonte con un catalejo-

¿Que ve maestre Jun? -dijo Bruce calmado-

Nada capitán -dijo Jun sonriendo- dime por favor que ya tienes experiencia navegando

La tengo he guiado trece misiones exitosas -dijo Bruce sonriendo- bueno tres resultaron en explosiones, dos en hundimiento del barco -Jun solo bajo las orejas nerviosa y siguió viendo al frente, Izanamy y Hinata estaban dormidos, Izanamy dormido en el marco del barco, Hinata dormida usando sus piernas como almohada, los demás estaban durmiendo en la cubierta, después de una hora Jun seguía viendo a los lados-

Mejor ve a descansar -dijo Bruce sonriendo- necesitaremos un remplazo al amanecer

No gracias, ¿no tienes que descansar o dormir? -dijo Jun calmada frotando sus ojos-

No, encontré que esa cosa llamada café ayuda a mantener a uno despierto -dijo Bruce calmado- estoy nervioso pero estoy bien

Solo daré una vuelta más y tomaré una siesta -dijo Jun sonriendo, se acercó al borde y vio con el catalejo al frente, notó una sombras y siguió viendo notando como un navío se estaba acercando cuando vio la bandera en el mástil noto que era una bandera roja de China con un cráneo encerrado en una jaula- ¡Alerta todos! ¡Despierten! -todos comenzaron a despertar y se levantaron- ¡Todos Yongcheng ahí viene!

¿Quien? -dijo Hinata confundida-

¿Cheng quién? -dijo Clent confundido-

Se trata de un enemigo muy fuerte, su navío está armado, más que el nuestro, una batalla así podría destruir este navío -dijo Jun preocupada, Izanamy se acercó a ver el barco y luego comenzó a pensar un poco-

¡Preparen los cañones! ¡Alístense para una batalla, dejen a media vela! -Bruce gritó serio y los asesinos comenzaron a moverse y a alistarse, todos los asesinos estaban esperando un poco para ver el navío de Yongcheng, Izanamy trepó por una soga hasta llegar al mástil principal y ver el barco un poco más grande que el navío que tenían-

¡Bruce tengo una idea! -Izanamy gritó desde el mástil- ¡No destruyas ese barco! ¡Solo dañado un poco! -Izanamy bajo con cuidado y saltó quedando de pie-

¿Qué tienes en mente? -dijo Bruce confundido-

Esos sujetos nos buscan porque saben que tenemos el barco de Antonio -dijo Izanamy calando- si ellos lo saben otros también, pero ¿qué pasa si cambiamos de barco?

¿Tomar el barco de Yongcheng? -dijo Jun sorprendida-

Cambiados el barco, las mercancías y las armas, y con eso vamos a Corea y nadie sospecha -dijo Hinata sonriendo- es una buena idea

Muy bien ya oyeron, todos prepárense para la batalla consigan el barco de Yongcheng -Bruce grito y los asesinos se prepararon, los barcos siguieron moviéndose hasta que estuvieron costado con costado, el viento comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, el agua comenzó a caer, los rayos comenzaron a sonar en el aire y todos estaban un poco tensos-

¡Yongcheng! -Jun gritó molesta tomando su espada-

¡Ese barco fue robado a un compañero templario! ¡Ahora los condenó a morir asesinos! -Yongcheng gritó sonriendo- ¡Fuego! -los cañones sonaron golpeando al barco donde estaban los asesinos-

¡Respondan al fuego! ¡Todos listos no dejen ningún templario vivo! -Bruce gritó serio, los asesinos gritaron y comenzaron a disparar sus cañones contra Yongcheng, algunas balas chocaron entre si y otras le dieron a los barcos, siguieron disparándose entre ellos mientras los barcos se estaban acercando más, el agua se estaba agitando no fuerza, las olas chocaban en los cascos de los barcos y los barcos se levantaban más con cada ola-

¡A las sogas traigan ese barco! -Yongcheng gritó y algunos soldados comenzaron a tomar sogas para balancearse hacia el barco de los asesinos, Hinata tendió su brazo y liberó su ballesta en su hoja, disparo una flecha y le dio a un soldado en el pecho, el soldado solo grito y comenzó a caer hacia el agua, volvió a disparar y le dio a otro que estaba más cerca del barco, Jun sacó su espada y avanzó a la orilla, un soldado llego y ella lo recibió clavándole su espada en el pecho, le dio una patada y lo tiro al agua, Clent levantó los brazos liberando un torrente de agua atrapando a tres y luego bajó los brazos dejando que el agua los tragara, Saru solo estaba esperando a que llegaran dos soldados llegaron y lanzaron un corte vertical con sus espadas, Saru levanto su lanza deteniendo sus cortes, los empujó y giró su lanza dándole un golpe en las costillas a uno, avanzó corriendo y clavo su hija en el pecho del segundo, Lucy solo salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque solo avanzó y lanzó un golpe directo en el pecho del soldado, saltó a la derecha esquivando un corte de un espada, el soldado grito lanzando un corte vecino, Lucy levanto la hoja deteniendo el golpe, guardó la hoja y sujeto el brazo del soldado, se acercó y extendió su brazo izquierdo clavando la segunda hoja en el cuello del soldado dejando que cayera muerto al suelo, en un momento el barco comenzó a llenarse de soldados y algunos bandidos que cargaban cadenas en el cuerpo, Noe tomó una espada y la levanto deteniendo el golpe de dos espadas, le dio una patada uno en la cara, avanzó y le sujeto el cuello al segundo, le clavo su espada en el pecho, solo se giró y le dio un corte en el pecho al primer soldado, solo grito y avanzó de nuevo, Hinata levantó los brazos sujetando de los brazos a un soldado, lo empujó y sacó la hoja para clavarla en el cuello del soldado, Izanamy por su parte sujeto una soga atada en un seguro-

Por favor que esto funcione -dijo Izanamy nervioso, le dio una patada al seguro y lo rompió dejando que la cuerda saliera impulsada y con ella Izanamy, Izanamy gritó un poco asustado y termino lanzado hasta el barco de Yongcheng, cayó de pie en el barco y vio a los lados sorprendidos- vaya funcionó, y eso que lo hice sin una sola gota de ron -solo tomo su espada y avanzó, un lobo grito trato de atacarlo pero Izanamy sacó su hoja oculta de la mano izquierda, detuvo el ataque con su brazo derecho y le dio un golpe de gancho al mentón clavando su hoja en su cabeza, la saco y avanzó corriendo, saltó y clavo su hoja en el cuello de un rinoceronte, se levantó y le dio un corte horizontal a un león cortándole el pecho, sujeto la espada con las dos manos y avanzó, levantó la espada deteniendo el ataque vertical de una espada, lo empujó y le dio un corte en diagonal en el pecho, avanzó y clavo su espada en el pecho de un soldado, se escuchó el sonido de una mecha encendida e Izanamy vio como le estaban apuntando con un cañón pequeño, Izanamy solo se transformó en su Modo Guardián, la bala fue disparada e Izanamy le dio un golpe con la hoja de la espada desviando la bala al mar, Izanamy avanzó y salto quedando en las escaleras, se subió al marco de la escalera y volvió a saltar para llegar frente al cañón y vio a un coyote, el coyote se asustó e Izanamy le dio un corte en el cuello con la espada, Izanamy llegó al timón del timón-

¿Me buscabas? -dijo Yongcheng sonriendo, Izanamy se quedó en guardia y lo vio- debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad pero Zhang fue demasiado amable contigo Izanamy Shiba

Lo que me mata me hace más fuerte, y él se arrepentirá de dejarme vivo -dijo Izanamy serio, los dos avanzaron corriendo, chocaron sus espadas en un fuerte impacto, Izanamy lanzó un corte horizontal con fuerza mientras Yongcheng detuvo el golpe con un golpe vertical, gritó y avanzó, giró lanzando un golpe con la cola e Izanamy saltó hacia atar pero Yongcheng avanzó abriendo su hocico, trato de morderlo pero Izanamy le sujeto las mandíbulas con sus manos, forcejeo con él, Yongcheng lo estuvo empujando pero Izanamy golpeó con su espalda el marco del barco, levanto a Yongcheng y lo lanzó al agua, se escuchó el sonido del golpe e Izanamy se acercó a tomar su espada, vio a un soldado corriendo hacia él, Izanamy le calvo su espada y lo levantó lanzándolo a otro lado, tomó un cuchillo del suelo y lo lanzó clavándolo en el cuello d un lobo dejando que cayera muerto, estaba corriendo a la cubierta pero un torrente de agua cayó frente a él mostrando a Yongcheng-

¿Sorprendido? -dijo Yongcheng sonriendo-

No, debí esperarlo, como dicen a las cucarachas no las matas con nada -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos gritaron y chocaron sus espadas en un fuerte impacto, Izanamy lanzó un corte en diagonal pero Yongcheng saltó esquivando el ataque, lanzó un golpe directo pero Izanamy lo esquivo saltando ala derecha, sujeto la espada con las dos manos y lanzó un corte horizontal pero Yongcheng se agachó esquivando el ataque, levanto la cola lanzando un golpe vertical pero Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, corrió y salto dándole un golpe con la rodilla en el mentón a Yongcheng, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho, los dos chocaron sus espadas en un fuerte impacto de nuevo, los dos lanzaban fuertes golpes con las espadas chocando el acero, Izanamy levantó la espada dejando que la espada Yongcheng rozara la suya sacando chispas por el contacto, Izanamy le dio un golpe con el codo en la cara haciendo que retrocediera un poco, Izanamy saltó y le dio una patada en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Izanamy lanzó un golpe directo con su espada pero Yongcheng todo en el suelo esquivando el ataque, Izanamy se giró y levantó su espada deteniendo el golpe de Yongcheng, los dos estaban forcejeando mientras gruñían con fuerza-

Peleas muy bien hubieras sido un gran templario -dijo Yongcheng sonriendo-

Jamás renunciaría a mi libertad por nada -dijo Izanamy molesto, levantó la pierna y le dio una patada en el pecho, Izanamy saltó y dándole un golpe vertical con el mango de su espada justo en la cabeza, Yongcheng se quejó e Izanamy le dio un golpe directo en el estómago con la espada haciendo que se quejara, Yongcheng sujeto la espada con sus manos y lanzó un golpe directo con la suya, Izanamy soltó su espada y se alejó, se cruzó de brazos liberando sus hojas ocultas, Yongcheng tomó la espada de Izanamy pero está sé volvió tan pesada que soltó y cayó al suelo, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y Yongcheng lanzó un corte vertical con su espada, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos liberando sus hojas ocultas y detuvo el ataque, saltó y le dio una patada en la cara, Yongcheng retrocedió un poco e Izanamy avanzó lanzando un corte horizontal con su hoja oculta, Yongcheng trato de agacharse pero recibió el corte en su ojo derecho, solo se levantó gritando y sujetando su ojo, Izanamy solo sonrió-

Lo siento pero ahora estás ciego -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- es el final _Requiescat in pace -_ Izanamy extendió su brazo izquierdo con espada y avanzó clavando la espada en el pecho de Yongcheng haciendo que cayera muerto en el suelo, Izanamy levantó el cuerpo de Yongcheng y grito con fuerza haciendo que la pelea se detuviera- he derrotado a su líder, ahora todos en la tripulación de Yongcheng deben obedecernos, reclamó su tripulación -los soldados estaban asustados y se estaban viendo entre ellos- aquellos que no obedezcan esto sedan asesinados, ríndanse o mueran -los soldados dejaron sus armas en el suelo y comenzaron a caer de rodillas levantando los brazos, Hinata se acercó a uno de los sujetos encadenados y lo vio de cerca-

A ti ¿qué te pasó? -dijo Hinata sería viendo a un coyote-

Era un criminal, robe por vivir y me gusto, ese cocodrilo me trajo aquí igual que muchos y nos obligó a servirle -dijo el coyote serio, Hinata suspiró y cerró los ojos, más tarde todos estaban cargando algunas cosas en el barco de Yongcheng-

¿Cambiaremos de barco? -dijo Noe confundido viendo a Izanamy-

Si, si lo hacemos llegaremos a las costas de Corea, si nos ven soldados templarios de ese lugar nos confundieran con el grupo de Yongcheng, podremos camuflajearnos en Corea sin problemas -dijo Izanamy serio-

Bien pensado -dijo Noe sonriendo, se retiró cargando algunas cosas-

Izanamy estamos listos para irnos -dijo Clent calmado- mercancía, comida y armamento listo en el barco

Entendido -dijo Izanamy serio, los asesinos comenzaron a retirarse en el barco de Yongcheng-

¿Qué hacemos con ellos? -dijo Clent calmado-

Abran fuego -dijo Izanamy calmado, los asesinos comenzaron a dispararle al barco causando que se destrozara y explotara solo para hundirse al final, Izanamy y Hinata solo estaban viendo el barco hundirse, Hinata solo abrazo a Izanamy un poco deprimida- lo siento pero no podíamos hacer nada por ellos

Tienes razón, después de todo solo eran bandidos -dijo Hinata deprimida, Izanamy el abrazo con fuerza viendo el cielo -

Vamos a Corea -dijo Izanamy serio, las velas del barco solo fueron abrieras y avanzaron con más velocidad hacia Corea-


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10.- Recorriendo Corea**_

El cielo estaba despejado, en medio del mar el navío de los asesinos seguía su rumbo con Vela media para seguir el curso sin problemas, Jun estaba dormida en un lado del timón, sintió que el barco se meció con un poco de fuerza y se despertó-

¿Qué hora es? -dijo Jun confundida mientras bostezaba-

Son como las seis de la mañana aún no amanece -dijo Bruce calmado, Jun se levantó y estiro los brazos-

Oye ¿estás bien? Es que pensé que te gustaría -dijo Jun sonriendo pero se giró y se sorprendió viendo a Bruce- ¡¿Que te pasó?! -gritó un poco sorprendida viendo a Bruce con los ojos irritados con venas marcas y unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos-

Ah esto no es nada, me la pase despierto todo el viaje, después del ataque seguir tomando más y más café, ahora escucho el océano en mi cerebro -dijo Bruce calmado, no parpadeaba y solo conducía el navío-

Está bien, creo que necesitas descansar un poco esto de ser el navegante te debe estar matando un poco -dijo Jun nerviosa, solo tomo las manos de abrace y comenzó a retirarlas del timón por un momento-

Pero es que si no soy yo no habrá otro y se podrían perder en el mar -dijo Bruce nervioso mientras su cuerpo temblaba- no quiero dormir y perderme en el mar

Tranquilo, tranquilo, tú solo duérmete un momento -dijo Jun nerviosa dejando que Bruce se acostara en el suelo y Bruce solo cerró los ojos quedando dormido, Jun solo sonrió un poco y le colocó una tela blanca debajo de la cabeza simulando una almohada, Lucy entre los demás estaban un poco molesta viendo la escena, Jun solo tomo el timón y comenzó a navegar, Izanamy estaba despertando viendo que estaba en una hamaca en la zona inferior de la nave, encima de él estaba Hinata, Hinata estaba durmiendo y sonriendo a la vez, solo trato de levantarse y alejarse pero al menor movimiento Hinata le grupo y lo sujetó con fuerza, Izanamy solo sonrió un poco y se volvió a dormir, una media hora pasó y Jun tomó un catalejo para ver al frente y buscar tierra-

¿Cómo vamos tenemos puerto maestre Jun? -dijo Clent sonriendo llegando por el lado derecho-

Ah joven Clent, bueno aún no he visto nada pero el mar está tranquilo, usted cálmese llegaremos dentro de poco, no puede tomar más de tres días -dijo Jun sonriendo- le sugiero que vuelva a dormir para evitar algún problema de fatiga

Estoy bien pero la tripulación está descansando para curar sus heridas -dijo Clent sonriendo- ¿me permites hacer algunas observaciones del barco?

Adelante sé honesto, ¿qué le pasa al navío? -dijo Jun calmada-

En primera la parte inferior del barco está un poco dañada como si no le hubieran dado mantenimiento en mucho tiempo, el mástil principal tiene madera podrida, a la larga puede ser un problema, las velas, las telas tienen agujeros así que perderemos un poco de velocidad, también la parte de los cuartos está llena de armas y no hay cuartos para la tripulación todos duermen en hamacas -dijo Clent calmado- no sólo eso, la pólvora está húmeda por la tormenta y algunos cañones están rompiéndose, habrá que reemplazar algunas cosas

Bueno la madera aún se puede reparar cambiando el mástil principal, en un puerto podremos cambiar las telas, los cañones claro si tenemos el dinero suficiente, los cuartos se pueden hacer pero el problema es que este no es un barco crucero -dijo Jun calmada- veremos cómo reponernos en el siguiente puerto -vio al mástil principal y vio como Saru estaba dormido de cabeza sujetando una de las cuerdas con la cola- bien quiero que despiertes a tu amigo mono y que vaya al puesto de vivía, que me reporte que ve más al frente

Entendido maestre Jun -dijo Clent sonriendo, se retiró y se acercó a Saru solo tomo un pedazo de madera del suelo y lo uso para picarle la cabeza a Saru- hay Saru despierta te necesitamos en el puesto de vigía

Eh...que...no quiero ir a la escuela mami, quiero un churrito -dijo Saru medio dormido, Clent le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que Saru se quejara- ¡Hay! ¿Estás loco o que comiste? -dijo un poco irritado viendo a Clent-

Perdón pero es que te necesitamos en la cima rápido queremos ver qué hay más al frente -dijo Clent calmado-

Rayos me despiertan de una buena siesta para esto -dijo Saru un poco molesto, trepó las redes y comenzó a subir por ellas hasta el puesto de vivía, vio al frente pero no veía nada más que agua- ¡Solo hay agua! ¡Tiempo estimado para que lleguemos a Corea posiblemente de uno a dos días!

Gracias -dijo Jun calmada, ella siguió navegando, por todo un día siguieron en el mar, Saru seguía en el puesto de vigía hasta sur noto una bandera entre unas rocas, siguió notando el cambio hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando a un montón de rocas-

¡Hay un montículo de rocas! ¡Montículos de arena al frente! -Saru grito con fuerza y Bruce como el control del timón-

¡Vela cerrada quiero que este barco llegue completo señores! -gritó Bruce serio, los asesinos comenzaron a cambiar las velas dejándolas cerradas mientras Bruce comenzó a girar el timón para que el barco comenzará a girar, esquivó las rocas pero vio como había más montículos al frente- ¡A media vela! -las velas se abrieron un poco y comenzó a navegar de forma lenta notando que estaban pasando entre rocas-

Maestre Saru quiero que vayas a tu puesto y me digas si estamos tomando el curso correcto -dijo Bruce calmado-

Entendido jefe -dijo Saru calmado y comenzó a trepar por el mástil hasta llegar a su puesto en la cima, tomó un catalejo y comenzó a ver que las rocas formaban un camino hacia una costa en donde se podían ver algunos barcos- ¡Es un camino estamos llegando a las costas de Corea! ¡El puerto está cerca! -los asesinos estaban asintiendo y se estaban preparando con sus armas, Saru y los demás se estaban acercando a Bruce-

Señor toda la tripulación está lista para destruir el puerto -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Nadie dijo nada de destruir el puerto -dijo Izanamy serio, él y Hinata estaban entrando a la cubierta usando sus trajes de gala cuando habían conocido a Antonio- vamos a desembarcar como personas civilizadas

¿No sería más fácil destruir el puerto y ya? -dijo Noe confundido-

No, no queremos llamar la atención, queremos llegar con el nivel de perfil más bajo posible -dijo Izanamy serio- no queremos que nos ataques apenas pongamos un pie en el puerto

Él tiene razón -dijo Jun sería, ella estaba usando una camisa negra de manga larga con bordes rojos, en su cintura una cinta roja y su pantalón- si alguien pregunta somos comerciantes y algunos de ustedes son maestros de Kung fu -los asesinos y la tripulación no tuvo otra opción más que atender a la noticia y comenzaron a vestirme como gente ordinaria, todos escondieron sus trajes entre maletas y baúles que después reconocerían, el barco termino llegando al puerto donde buscaron un lugar y Bruce lo dejo en un lugar reconocible-

Bien estamos estacionados en un puerto de número once -dijo Bruce calmado, todos estaban reuniéndose en la cubierta mientras Izanamy parecía hablarles-

Bien escuchen según lo que me dijo Dayong cuando lo mate, Zhang está aquí reuniéndose con más templarios más fuertes que Yongcheng o a los que hemos enfrentado, así que deben ir a buscar algo de información sobre Zhang o sobre algunos de los templarios conocidos incluso sobre Jiangjin o la princesa de Corea Nizuka -dijo Izanamy serio- deben ser precavidos y tengan cuidado sobre ustedes mismos, nos dividiremos en parejas para ir por la ciudad

Entendido -dijeron todos, cada uno de ellos fue bajando del barco mientras Bruce pagó para que cuidarán el barco, Bruce y Jun fueron junto caminando por el pueblo notando que estaban cerca de las costas los aldeanos habían creado una aldea con casas de madera con soportes un poco altos donde se podían llegar por medio de escaleras, todos los aldeanos estaban vestidos de la misma forma, parecían navegantes-

Vaya este lugar parece un pueblo de marineros -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Bueno como viven cerca de las costas supongo que se han acostumbrado a vivir de esa forma, no se siento que es un lugar muy bonito -dijo Jun sonriendo- pero estoy segura de que Zhang no se atrevería a llegar a un lugar como este

¿Por qué lo dices? -dijo Bruce calmado- tal vez alguien vio algo o se enteró de algo

Bueno este lugar no es del tipo elegante para Zhang, de seguro él se daría media vuelta para ir a otro lado y hacer lo que se le plazca -dijo Jun calmada- tenemos que ir a la zona mercante, tal vez uno de los dueños del mercado sepa dónde está Jiangjin -los dos siguieron caminando llegando a un lugar un poco más aislado del pequeño pueblo, estaban llegando a la ciudad notando que también había muchos tigres de bengala, los tigres estaban usando diferentes tipos de ropa, algunos elegantes, otros un poco del tipo promedio y los demás ropa sencillas y un poco pobres-

Bien parece que ya tocamos ciudad -dijo Bruce calmado- ¿cómo abordamos el tema?

Aquí debe haber algún informante -dijo Jun calmada- vayamos a un bar por lo general ahí se juntan muchos bocas flojas y el alcohol hace que sus lenguas se suelten más -siguieron caminando llegando a una zona donde se podían ver diferentes puestos entre esos estaba un bar con un letrero de abierto, se escuchaban algunos gritos y sonidos de pelea, una de las ventanas se abrió revelando que un tigre delgado había salido empujado de ella, usaba ropa verde sencilla y un poco sucia, estaba muy golpeado y herido-

Hay malditos ya me las pagarán -dijo el tigre molesto, se levantó y rasco su ropa un poco para que la tierra saliera- no es la forma de tratar a un marinero -Bruce y Jun lo vieron un momento y se acercaron a el- ¿qué quieren ustedes?

Estamos buscando algo de información -dijo Bruce calmado-

¿Sabes de alguien que nos pueda ayudar? Estamos buscando información sobre la princesa Nizuka -dijo Jun calmado, el tigre sonrío un poco y se acercó a ella-

Bueno depende que estás dispuesta a darme por esa información -dijo el tigre sonriendo- preciosa -Bruce solo se acercó y le sujetó el cuello al tigre estrellándolo contra la pared-

La tocas de nuevo y pierde el brazo, tú dinos algo hombrecito o juro que te comeré -dijo Bruce serio pero el tigre levanto los brazos asustado-

Espera tranquilo, tan solo bromeaba -dijo el tigre nervioso y asustado- pero dentro había un sujeto bien vestido, creo que era un soldado o algo así, tal vez él tenga información que deben estar buscando -Bruce y Jun se vieron un momento y asintieron, Bruce soltó al tigre y comenzaron a caminar un poco para entrar al bar, todo estaba lleno de animales ebrios peleando algunos otros solo bebiendo hasta caer desmayados en el suelo, Bruce y Jun estuvieron caminando hasta que vieron a un grupo de tres tigres usando armaduras de soldados, estaban hablando en lo que parecía ser voz baja, Jun sujeto a Bruce de un brazo y lo atrajo hasta una banca con una mesa en el centro, los dos se sentaron y Jun puso atención viendo a los tres-

¿Puedes escucharlos? -dijo Bruce calmado-

Así es pero guarda silencio ellos pueden estar hablando de algo importante -dijo Jun sería, Bruce asintió solo se puso a ver un momento-

Bien entonces las armas que mando Lord Zhang llegarán dentro de poco o eso fue lo que dijeron en una carta -dijo uno de los tigres sonriendo- es un buen momento la reunión entre la princesa y ese príncipe de China es muy pronto

Si debemos hacer guardia toda la noche durante dicha reunión -dijo otro de los soldados pero Jun y Bruce no estaban escuchando todo, los guardias se levantaron y se fueron caminando del bar mientras Jun y Bruce trataban de seguirlos, estaban a una distancia un poco corta tratando de escuchar todo pero solo escuchaban conversaciones sin sentido-

Ah esto no nos llevará a nada tenemos que conseguir más información -dijo Jun calmada- vamos tenemos que ir a barrios más altos -Bruce la siguió mientras en otro sitio Izanamy y Hinata estaban caminando por las calles viendo que todos los habitantes eran tigres, Hinata estaba sonriendo viendo a los lados hasta había cachorros de tigre-

Me siento como en casa está rodeado de tigres -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy solo sonrió un poco- es la primera vez que veo tantos tigres juntos

Claro pero sabes cuándo acabemos la misión podremos recorrer la ciudad sin problemas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos siguieron caminando un poco lento hasta que Hinata vio un grupo de soldados de cuatro en total, hablando con una pantera hembra vestida de la alta sociedad-

Mira eso, no es normal que los soldados hablan con personas vamos a ver qué está pasando -dijo Hinata calmada, Izanamy asintió, los dos caminaron hasta que se sentaron juntos en una banca, Izanamy abrazo a Hinata mientras ella solo pecho su cabeza a su hombría, los dos levantaron las orejas y pusieron atención hacia los soldados y la pantera-

Señorita es todo un honor decir que la princesa Nizuka agradece de antemano su presencia en el baile de esta noche, en presencia del príncipe Jiangjin por un trato de paz -dijo uno de los soldados sonriendo y le dio una carta a la pantera, la pantera asintió y se retiró-

¿Escuchaste? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Si parece que tendremos una buena oportunidad -dijo Izanamy calmado- vamos tenemos que ir con los demás y más que nada necesitamos ver cómo llegar al palacio y a esa fiesta -los dos se levantaron y fueron caminando de regreso al puerto pero vieron que en el barco estaban la mayoría de los asesinos tratando de armar camas pero algunos estaban un poco mareados- ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Los marineros necesitan descansar y no pueden necesitamos una casa -dijo Clent un poco mareado- el oleaje hace que uno se maree

Necesitamos una casa para todos -dijo Hinata calmada- pero apartando eso ¿descubrieron algo?

Nada, sólo que se escuchan rumores de una fiesta está noche -dijo Clent calmado-

Escuche que como el príncipe está aquí es más seguro que cualquier otro día, ese palacio es casi impenetrable por fuera -dijo Saru nervioso, todos estaban un poco tensos-

Necesitamos más información, traten de descansar hoy y mañana seguiremos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No hará falta creo saber a dónde podemos ir para descansar -dijo Jun calmada mientras llegaba con abrace- descubrimos algo mientras recolectábamos información pero también sé dónde podemos hablar sin problemas -Jun y todos se fueron del barco y comenzaron a correr por la ciudad, se escondieron entre algunos callejones y se pusieron sus trajes de asesinos, todos estaban corriendo por los tejados de los diferentes edificios, Jun corrió en un tejado y salto desde la orilla cayendo de pie en una placa de madera que estaba colgando en una cuerda, solo dio un paso y salto al siguiente tejado, Izanamy estaba corriendo entre los tejados y salgo cayendo y rodando en un segundo edificio, siguieron corriendo hasta que Izanamy alcanzó a Jun quedando en la orilla de un muro-

¿Me quieres decir a dónde vamos? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Tu tranquilo y confía en mi -dijo Jun calmada, volvieron a avanzar tratando de no llamar la atención, llegaron hasta un edifico con un pequeño domo en la parte superior, Izanamy se acercó y vio a una águila dormida en una viga en la parte superior del domo, Izanamy estaba en un viva hasta que se quedó de rodillas y vio todo el lugar, solo estaba viendo rodeando el lugar y el águila lo vio al despertar-

Vaya es la primera vez que veo a un asesino por aquí en mucho tiempo -dijo el águila calmado y todos se fueron acercando al domo- dime asesino ¿has venido para matar a alguien más?

No creo que este en libertad de decírtelo y menos sé si puedo confiar en ti -dijo Izanamy calmado, solo bajo de la viga quedando parado en frente del domo en un techo un poco largo- ¿quién eres águila?

Yo pregunté primero asesino -dijo el águila un poco serio y bajo con calma hacia el-

Está es una casa de asesinos -dijo Jun calmada- hola Kan ¿te acuerdas a de mí?

Ah Jun gusto en verte, no te habías aparecido aquí en años -dijo Kan sonriendo- veo que tienes nuevos reclutas, ¿que los trae a Corea?

Seré directa Kan necesitamos tu ayuda y un lugar donde poder descansar -dijo Jun sería y Kan se sorprendió un momento-

Claro síganme la puerta está siempre abierta si es que llegan sin traer problemas -dijo Kan calmado, se acercó a un placa de madera y la fue retirando revelando una reja de metal dónde había algunas plantas- he estado cuidando el lugar esperando que alguien llegue, no es agradable estar solo mucho tiempo -Kan tomó de entre sus dedos una llave y abrió un candado en la reja, la abrió y todos vieron una habitación- bienvenidos a la casa de los asesinos -todos fueron bajando cada uno viendo que estaban en un edificio sin puertas ni ventanas, siguieron caminando viendo el pasillo lleno con algunas botellas, pieles y tapetes suficientes para dormir en ellos, siguieron caminando viendo que había un mostrador con algunas antorchas, cada uno encendió una para tener una mejor iluminación, detrás del mostrador había una puerta- bien detrás de esa puerta hay algunas camas y una serie de cuartos que son subterráneos, podrán dormir ahí si desean, hay agua limpia en el baño al final -todos estaban pasando con cuidado mientras Izanamy y Jun estaban quitándose las capuchas y se sentaron en algunas sillas-

¿Quieren algo? Tengo algo llamado café que me trajeron hace días -dijo Kan calmado-

Yo quiero una tasa con dos de azúcar -dijo Izanamy calmado y se sentó tallando su cara-

Yo solo quiero te -dijo Jun calmada, Kan les sirvió un vaso a cada uno- bien Kan iré directo al grano lo qué pasó hace semanas fue que

Se lo del credo y lo de Pango -dijo Kan calmado- es una pena pero el credo y nuestra misión es más importante

Si bueno pasando a lo principal, ¿tienes información acerca de la fiesta que se dará está noche? -dijo Izanamy calmado- tenemos información de que la princesa Nizuka y el príncipe Jiangjin estarán ahí por un acuerdo de paz

Eso dicen ellos pero no es un acuerdo de paz totalmente -dijo Kan calmado- está fiesta es solo una fachada para hacer creer a los aldeanos que se llegará a La Paz, cuando en realidad han estado trabajando juntos para tener todo él gobierno

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -dijo Jun confundida-

Nizuka no es la princesa, ella es una impostora -dijo Kan calmado- hace meses el emperador Momonusuke murió eso es verdad pero antes de él había otro emperador, él era el emperador Shin el verdadero emperador de esta nación, Momonusuke lo asesino y tomó el cargo, yo lo vi todo

¿Estuviste ahí? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y Kan asintió- entonces si ese es el caso, Momonusuke debió estar trabajando con los templarios, claro han estado aquí desde hace tiempo buscando los tesoros, pero eso único que les podía dar la información era el emperador de Corea

Momonusuke debió reunir los tesoros pero al hacerlo debió tratar mucho tiempo, cuando supo que su hora se acercaba debió dejárselo todo a su hija Nizuka -dijo Jun calmada- ahora Nizuka trabaja para los templarios, para eso es la fiesta, le dará las doce llaves para el templo

Solo tiene ocho, las cuatro principales todavía están ocultas, por eso está Jiangjin aquí, su equipo se prepara para buscar las cuatro llaves en cuanto sea posible -dijo Kan calmado-

Tenemos que llegar a las cuatro llaves principales -dijo Jun sería- Kan ¿tienes los mapas de los templos?

Me temo que esos mapas fueron robados y los tienen en una caja fuerte en el palacio -dijo Kan calmado- no hay forma de tomarlos, todo estará asegurado por los guardias y la única manera de entrar es siendo invitado de honor

Podemos hurtar invitaciones para la fiesta y entrar vestidos de forma elegante -dijo Izanamy calmado- ya dentro buscamos los mapas en el salón del trono

Pero si nos descubren no podremos pelear mucho menos podremos acabar con Jiangjin o Nizuka, tendremos que ir despacio -dijo Jun calmada- Kan ahora que lo pienso habías mencionado a la princesa, ¿quién es la legítima princesa?

Se llama Sun Hee llamada así en honor de la primera hija del emperador Shin que fue oculta en China por su seguridad, a ella la ayude a escalar hasta que estuviera lista para volver al palacio -dijo Kan calmado- ella se ha ocultado en el pueblo esperando a que yo le dé una señal

¿Ella dónde se encuentra? -dijo Izanamy calmado- tal vez nos pueda ayudar

Me temo que perdí su rastro hace meses, la última vez que la vi estaba trabajando pero al volver a casa no había llegado -dijo Kan calmado- no sé qué pasó con ella

Yo puedo rastrearla -dijo Izanamy calmado- solo necesito saber dónde era su casa y la rastrearé para traerla aquí

En ese caso yo conseguiré las invitaciones para seis de nosotros -dijo Jun calmada-

Podemos llevar a Clent, Bruce, Hinata, Lucy, tú y yo, con eso bastará -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos asintieron y se levantaron- entonces vámonos debemos que estar listos para una fiesta noche, ¿en dónde está la casa de la princesa?

Su casa estaba al norte de esta casa, estaba cerca del mercado, no es fácil de olvidar tiene una flor color rosa en el marco de una ventana -dijo Kan calmado e Izanamy asintió, Izanamy solo se cubrió la cabeza y corrió hacia el muro y trepó sujetándose de una viga que sobresalía de la pared, trepó un poco rápido escalando hasta que llegó al techo, Jun lo siguió y los dos vieron el pueblo-

Yo voy a los barrios altos, tenemos unas horas hasta la fiesta -dijo Jun calmada- idearemos el plan después que Kan haga un reconocimiento, antes de que te vayas déjame decirte esto, si provocas una pelea con los puños los guardias no intervendrán, pero si sacas tus armas ten por seguro que tratarán de matarte, también si te están persiguiendo puedes usar los cargamentos de paja o mezclarte con los eruditos de la iglesia

¿Por el traje blanco me tengo que ocultar con los monjes? ¿Y si usan ropa negra? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Eso veremos después, también habrá momentos en los que te persigan, si lo hacen mantente ocultó pero no vengas aquí atraerías a todos los soldados a la guarida, si eso pasa la puerta estará cerrada y no pasarás hasta que la situación se calme, pero si hay pánico trata de que no te persigan hasta este lugar -dijo Jun calmada-

Bien lo entiendo, lo que menos quiero atraer al enemigo a casa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bien nos veremos después -Jun asintió y los dos se fueron corriendo alejándose de la casa de los asesinos, Izanamy estaba corriendo entre los tejados hasta que saltó y cayó de pie en una viga, se impulsó saltando corriendo entre las vigas hasta que se impulsó y cayó sujetando la orilla del tejado de han casa, pasó una de sus latas por una ventana y fue bajando poco a poco, se soltó y cayó de pie en el suelo, estaba en un callejón del mercado viendo a la multitud de animales ahí, los tigres estaban caminado y también había lobos y algunos animales pequeños, camino mezclándose entre ellos y siguió caminando hasta que salió del mercado, cuando se dio cuenta estaba caminando frente a una iglesia donde había un monje vestido de negro hablando en lo alto-

¡Hoy amigos posiblemente tendremos Paz después de mucho tiempo! ¡La guerra que ha costado muchas vidas de inocentes por fin llegará al final! ¡No habrá más muertes mientras los altos mandos como los gobernantes se llenan la boca y las familias de los soldados sufren por la pérdida de sus seres amados! -el monje siguió gritando mientras Izanamy camino hasta una casa color amarilla, se acercó a una venta notando la flor de loto rosa que le habían dicho, pasó la mano sobre ella y rodeo el marco encontrando el símbolo de los asesinos en una parte del marco, lo acaricio sintiendo su forma y vio al frente-

Parece que finalmente llegue pero...-Izanamy notó que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave todavía, notó las ventanas cerradas con cortinas puestas y se veía un poco sucia- no parece que alguien haya estado aquí en meses, era una casa de dos pisos, la rodeó notando que en la parte de atrás había una ventana abierta, se acercó al muro de del edificio de junto, se preparó y corrió para trepar a la pared, se impulsó con sus piernas y cayó sujetando una saliente en la pared del edificio, se impulsó de nuevo corriendo un poco hacia arriba hasta que llegó a la venta, la sujeto con sus dos manos y trepó hasta que finalmente entro con calma-

 _Muy bien...parece que logre entrar...parezco un ladrón_ -pensó Izanamy un poco calmado, vio al frente notando que el cuarto había sido saqueado, la cama había sido levantada y dejada de lado en el suelo mientras el colchón estaba cortado y el relleno había sido sacados la fuerza, el armario estaba abierto con la ropa de una hembra tirada en todo el suelo, vio que no había ni un solo cajón no había sido abierto, todos los cajones habían sido saqueados y habían dejado las cosas tiradas- _Parece que alguien estuvo buscando algo aquí, posiblemente no lo han encontrado_ -camino un poco y tomo un pedazo de tela del suelo, la olfateo sintiendo el aroma, respiró hondo de nuevo y reconoció el aroma- _Bien lo tengo recordado, ahora solo tengo que ver dónde la puedo encontrar, o mejor aún busco a alguien que la reconozca_ -camino entre las cosas y vio un marco en el suelo, solo se agachó y la recogió viendo un retrato de una felina y cuando la vio se sorprendió bastante-

 _¿Tigresa?_ -pensó sorprendido al ver que la felina era idéntica a Tigresa, en el retrato la felina estaba usando un vestido pintado de color rojo brillante y tenía los ojos color rubí, hasta las marcas eran similares, pero en el retrato no estaba sola, estaba junto a una pareja mayor de tigres, el macho parecía que le faltaba su brazo izquierdo y su ojo derecho tenía una cicatriz vertical, la hembra mayor era idéntica a Tigresa solo que con las arrugas más notorias por la edad, siguió viendo la foto y pudo notar que en las manos de la tigresa joven había un anillo con el dibujo de una flama de fuego- _Creo tener una idea de que es lo que estaban buscando-_ tomó el retrato en sus manos y volvió a salir de la ventana para caminar por la calle de nuevo había gente reunida gritando, los animales estaban gritando algunas cosas mientras Izanamy se acercó para ver-

¡Suéltenlo! ¡Déjenlo! ¡El no merece esto! -gritó un tigre macho molesto levantando el puño-

¡Él no ha hecho nada malo solo hablaba con la verdad! -gritó una tigresa molesta e Izanamy se acercó para ver un poco más, en el centro de la multitud estaba en monje que había hablado hace poco, el monje estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras dos soldados lo estaban sujetando de los brazos, el monje están golpeado mientras la sangre estaba cayendo de su cara y sus brazos los tenía en la espalda-

¡Ya se los dije soldado y lo volveré decir! ¡Nizuka no es ninguna reina, ninguna princesa! ¡Es una usurpadora que solo robo el trono de la verdadera heredera! -gritó el monje molesto, Izanamy solo vio al moje y entre la multitud pudo ver que estaba una felina con la cara tapada por una capucha pero no era una asesina, usaba ropa de civil un poco gastada y rota- ¡Que viva la reina Sun Hee la verdadera heredera!

¡Que viva Sun Hee! -gritaron todos los aldeanos-

¡A callar! -gritó un tigre de ojos morados entre la multitud, él estaba vestido con una armadura roja y un traje blanco debajo, en su cintura estaba una espada de doble filo algo larga, se acercó acompañado con diez soldados más, el tigre grupo con fuerza y le dio una patada al monje en la cara haciendo que escupiera más sangre- ¡Nizuka es nuestra princesa! ¡La única y verdadera heredera de la corona! ¡Sun Hee no es más que aún cobarde que se ha alejado de la ciudad! ¡Les ha dado la espalda! -tomó su espada y la desenvainó asustando a algunos aldeanos- ¡que esto les sirva de lección, no traicionen a la Corona! -sujeto la espada con ambas manos y la levanto listo para lanzar un corte vertical-

¡ALTO! -se escuchó un giro de una hembra con mucha fuerza e Izanamy vio con es la felina encapuchada avanzó corriendo y abrazo al monje evitando que lo atacaran- por favor algo, él no es culpable de ningún crimen solo son palabras perdónenlo por favor

Imposible los traidores a la Corona deben morir y mi deber como el general de las fuerzas armadas es el de mantener el orden en la ciudad -dijo el tigre molesto- ¡Todos los que protejan a este hombre también son traidores! ¡Muere prostituta y pide perdón al señor por tus pecados! -el tigre levanto su espada y lanzó un corte vertical hacia ambos civiles, la felina cerro los ojos esperando el ataque pero se escuchó un gruñido, cuando abrió los ojos vio que la espada estaba unos pocos centímetros de su cara pero Izanamy estaba sujetando los brazos del tigre evitando que los atacara, Izanamy estaba en su forma de Guardián forcejeando con el tigre- ¿quién eres hereje?

Eso no importa -dijo Izanamy molesto, forcejeo con el general hasta que lo hizo alejar su espada de ambos felinos, Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara y avanzó sujetándolo del cuello con las manos, lo empujó y lo dejo caer al suelo de espaldas, el general rodó en el suelo y luego se levantó, el general estaba gruñendo mientras los soldados se estaban acercando a él sujetando los mangos de sus espadas-

Bien elegiste ayudar a esos dos -dijo el general molesto- ¡Mátenlo! -un tigre grito y avanzó corriendo, sujeto su espada con ambas manos y lanzó un corte vertical, Izanamy levantó su espada de forma horizontal deteniendo el golpe, se empujó la espada y avanzó clavándola en el pecho del tigre dejando que cayera muerto al suelo, un tigre rugió por detrás y avance lanzando un corte horizontal con su espada e Izanamy se giró colocando su espada de forma vertical deteniendo el golpe, lo empujó y le dio una patada en el pecho, un soldado avanzó disparando tres flechas, Izanamy solo sujeto su espada con las dos manos y le dio un leve golpe a cada flecha desviándolas, avanzó y le dio un corte en el pecho al tigre dejando que cayera al suelo herido, avanzó y le dio un corte en el estómago de forma horizontal a otro soldado dejando que cayera al suelo desangrándose, un tigre sujeto una cadena y la lanzo sujetando el brazo derecho de Izanamy evitando que usara su espada, Izanamy solo la espada pero sujeto la cadena y le dio un jalón atrayendo más al soldado, avanzó y estiró su brazo izquierdo liberando su hoja oculta, clavó la hoja en el pecho del tigre haciendo que se quejara, Izanamy liberó su brazo derecho y le dio tres golpes al tigre en el pecho clavando sus hojas y cayó al suelo muerto, Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque de un soldado, volvió a saltar mientras el soldado trataba de cortarlo con su espada, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando un golpe de la espada, solo avanzó y salto clavando su hoja en el cuello del tigre tirándolo al suelo, se alejó saltando y tomó su espada viendo que el general y más tigres lo estaban rodeando, vio detrás de él como la felina y el monje estaban tratando de levantarse –

Un soldado avanzó lanzando un corte en diagonal pero Izanamy levantó su espada de forma vertical, la giro y comenzó a correr hacia el tigre, le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y lanzó un golpe directo con la espada en su cuello, la multitud estaba gritando emocionada viendo la pelea mientras la felina y el monje se estaban alejando un poco, Izanamy sujeto una lanza con una mano mientras era empujado por el soldado, Izanamy se detuvo y giro empujando la lanza, el soldado estaba tambaleándose e Izanamy avanzó dándole un corte en el hombro izquierdo, le clavó la espada y luego la bajo un poco más cortando el cuerpo de tigre hasta que jalo la espada y la saco derramando sangre en el suelo, un soldado le apuntó a la felina y al monje e Izanamy avanzó corriendo solo darle un golpe en las manos desviando la flecha al suelo, el soldado gruño y lanzó un golpe horizontal e Izanamy se agachó esquivando el ataque, derrapó en el suelo y le dio un corte horizontal en las piernas al tigre haciendo que se quejara, Izanamy se levantó y le clavó la espada en el pecho al soldado dejando que muriera, la felina y el monje habían llegado a la puerta y la comenzaron a golpear mientras un grupo de tigres comenzó a prepararse para disparar flechas, Izanamy buscó en su bolsillo pero solo encontró bombas de humo, las tomo y las lanzó a los soldados cubriendo sus miradas con el humo, Izanamy corrió hacia el monje y lo sujetó en sus brazos-

Rápido pide que te den asilo, ellos no entrarán a la iglesia -dijo Izanamy serio-

Entendido señor -dijo la tigresa calmada, la puerta se abrió revelando un tigre más grande y gordo- denos asilo, nos han atacado y este monje está herido -el tigre solo se hizo a un lado dejando que Izanamy entrara con el monje y la felina, la puerta se cerró y los soldados comenzaron a golpearla con fuerza-

¡Déjennos pasar! ¡Está es una orden! -gritó el general molesto-

¡No podemos hacerlo! ¡Como padre de esta iglesia he decidido darles asilo aléjense de aquí! ¡Aléjense de la casa del señor! -gritó el tigre gordo mientras los soldados se fueron alejando, el general grito y golpeó la puerta con fuerza-

Bien pero en cuanto salgan de ahí juro que los colgaré -dijo el general molesto y se fue alejando mientras toda la gente también se iba alejando, ya dentro todos se relajaron un poco e Izanamy camino con el monje en sus brazos-

Por aquí déjalo aquí amigo -dijo el padre calmado mientras Izanamy veía la capilla completamente, camino hasta el altar y bajó al monje con cuidado, la felina tomo un poco de agua en una copa de oro y la trajo al monje-

Bebé un poco necesitarás fuerza -dijo la felina calmada mientras Izanamy levantó al monje para que pudiera beber el agua, el monje termino mientras el padre estaba junto a ellos-

Ya he llamado a un doctor, descuiden pueden quedarse aquí hasta que la conmoción pase -dijo el padre sonriendo-

Gracias es usted muy amable -dijo Izanamy serio- antes de que se vaya estoy buscando a esta persona, ¿podría decirme si la ha visto? -le mostró el retrato de Sun Hee y su familia, el padre vio la imagen y solo suspiro-

Lo lamento joven pero ella no ha aparecido por aquí en más de un mes, tendrás que pedirle a alguien más que te ayude -dijo el padre calmado e Izanamy asintió-

Está bien gracias -dijo Izanamy calmado, el padre se retiró e Izanamy suspiró volviendo a la normalidad, vio al monje en el suelo con la felina con el- este pobre hombre se ha llevado una dura golpiza, por su edad tardará un tiempo en sanar

Gracias por ayudarnos haya afuera -dijo la felina sonriendo- si no hubiera sido por ti tal vez estaríamos muertos ahora

Descuida, solo no me gusto la forma en como trataron a este hombre -dijo Izanamy serio- ¿por qué lo golpearon tanto si no ha dicho más que la verdad?

Porque Nizuka es una princesa presumida y muy consentida que hace lo que quiera, maltrata a los pobre, eleva los impuestos cada vez que quiere algo nuevo, la armada se mueve en toda la calle y si escuchan un solo pleito aunque sea ligero los atacan y los golpean, si dicen algo acerca de la verdadera heredera de la corona los matan en frente de un público para imponer su fuerza -dijo la felina molesta y apretó los puños- me gustaría poder hacer algo por mi pueblo pero no puedo, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para pararme y decir la verdad, vivimos presas del miedo y apresados en nuestra propia ciudad, esto no es libertad

Concuerdo contigo -dijo Izanamy calmado- ninguna persona debería vivir así, pero se cómo podemos liberar está ciudad de Nizuka y su tiranía para siempre, pueden ser libres de nuevo

¿A si y cómo? -dijo la felina calmada e Izanamy le mostró su rostro seguido de un retrato de Sun Hee-

Ayudándome a encontrar a ella, si encuentro a la verdadera princesa y me encargo de Nizuka personalmente ella volvería al trono -dijo Izanamy calmado- ella es la única esperanza que tenemos para que Nizuka ya no controle este pueblo y todos los templarios así como los traidores se vayan de este reino para siempre

Si la lograras encontrar ¿cómo estás tan seguro que funcionara ese plan? -dijo la felina calmada- no todos los soldados podrán escuchar a la princesa, algunos viven vendidos y sobornados, otros viven con el temor de que el general los mate

De eso me encargo yo, tengo métodos, equipo, amigos que me pueden ayudar -dijo Izanamy calmado- sé que es arriesgado pero si en verdad le importa su gente entonces confiará en mí y mi palabra de que puedo liberar a Corea está noche y Nizuka jamás volverá a ser un problema -la felina solo bajo la mirada viendo al suelo- podemos fallar intentando o quedarnos sentados y no hacer nada mientras los inocentes sufren -la felina solo apretó los puños y los ojos con enojo y llanto- tiene mi palabra princesa le regresaré su reino -la felina se levantó sorprendida y lo vio-

¿Como? -dijo la felina sorprendida-

El olor es algo que jamás cambia princesa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y la felina se quitó la capucha revelando que era Sun Hee- Princesa es un honor conocerla

Aún no me has dicho tú nombre Guerrero -dijo Sun Hee calmada-

Soy Izanamy Shiba de Japón, próximo líder del clan Shiba -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- también soy un asesino y tiene mi palabra de que el credo de asesinos le devolverá su hogar

Soy Sun Hee segunda hija del emperador Shin y la emperatriz Suni -dijo Sun Hee sonriendo- heredera del trono de Corea, y tengo mi fe puesta en su credo Guerrero del sol, tengo fe de que recuperaremos Corea


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11.- El plan de la princesa**_

En la ciudad de Corea se escuchaban algunos gritos y pleitos en medio de la calle, Jun estaba corriendo saltando de techo en techo viendo que los habitantes estaba gritando molestos mientras los soldados trataban de contenerlos, se veían pleitos en la ciudad mientras Jun solo se alejó cayendo en medio de un callejón-

¡Rápido busquen a ese maldito sujeto! ¡Calmen a los ciudadanos! ¡Y no detengan la búsqueda! -gritó el general mientras los soldados solo se dispersaron en la ciudad, Jun solo se alejó corriendo y viendo que los soldados mantenían del orden cómo podían-

¿Qué hizo está vez? -dijo Jun molesta, en la iglesia Izanamy estaba en la torre del campanario viendo como la multitud seguía pelando un poco, se alejó de la ventana y bajo por una escalera para ver a Sun Hee esperándolo en el suelo-

¿Cómo es la situación? -dijo Sun Hee preocupada-

Demasiado peligrosa, me temo que tendremos que pasar aquí la noche -dijo Izanamy calmado- la multitud se ha vuelto obligada a pelear contra los soldados, los aldeanos están gritando y peleando, los soldados están peleando tendremos que salir mañana

Está bien -dijo Sun Hee calmada- acabo de hablar con el padre podremos quedarnos a dormir en uno de los cuartos para quienes piden asilo, mañana que termine la misa podremos irnos

Está bien, es mejor que descanse su majestad, quisiera hacerle unas preguntas -dijo Izanamy calmado y Sun Hee asintió, después de una hora los dos estaban sentados en una mesa con unas velas encendidas en una mesa, los dos tenían dos pedazos de pan y una copa con agua dentro- que amables fueron los monjes al darnos algo de comer

Si esa es la amabilidad de la iglesia -dijo Sun Hee sonriendo, Izanamy solo tomo el pan y se lo estaba por comer cuando Sun Hee le dio un leve golpe en la mano con la suya, Izanamy se asustó y retrajo sus manos de forma rápida-

Aauuuu -Izanamy se quejó y se tallo las manos- ¿por qué me pegas?

¿Por qué? ¿Qué crees qué haces? -dijo Sun Hee un poco seria-

¿Comer un poco de pan? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

No, primero debes dar las gracias -dijo Sun Hee seria e Izanamy vio a los lados-

Pero ya le di las gracias a los monjes -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

No bueno si, pero también debes dar gracias por la comida -dijo Sun Hee calmada, Izanamy solo levanto las orejas con fundido y Sun Hee entendió- bien creo que deberías imitarme, fíjate -entrelazo sus dedos y los colocó frente a su cara mientras bajaba la cabeza, Izanamy solo la observo mientras Sun Hee daba gracias por su comida, en cambio Izanamy no entendía lo que ella estaba haciendo, Sun Hee le explicó en qué consistía su fe y su religión a lo cual Izanamy no entendió nada, pero al final ella le termino diciendo- ¡Hereje!

No soy un hereje, soy japonés -dijo Izanamy nervioso, Sun Hee solo se molestó un poco y se terminó golpeando la cara con una mano, después de un rato y de comer Sun Hee estaba hablando con Izanamy- bien, cuando llegue a tu casa, note que había signos de una pelea, parecía que alguien estaba buscando algo entre tus cosas, también no te que nadie había estado en esa casa en meses, así como nadie sabía de ti -Sun Hee solo estaba viendo a la mesa sintiéndose deprimida-

Bueno la razón es que hace dos meses estaba regresando a mi casa como siempre tome la ruta trazada por Kan pero cuando llegue encontré a un grupo de soldados entrando a mi casa junto a la misma Nizuka -dijo Sun Hee calmada- escuche sus gritos y sonidos de golpes y pleitos, decía que estaba buscando algo y también me estaba buscando, pero creo saber que es

¿Y qué es? -dijo Izanamy calmado- parece que lo que estaba buscando no lo encontró

Así es, porque lo tengo conmigo -Sun Hee levantó su mano mostrando el anillo en su mano izquierda- es el anillo real, solo este anillo es la prueba de que puedo ascender al trono, si muestro esto ante el poblado y el ejército seré reconocida como la verdadera emperatriz de Corea

Por eso Nizuka quería capturarte -dijo Izanamy calmado- si regresabas su reinado se acabaría y ella tendría que dejar el palacio, ¿por qué no habías vuelto antes?

Porque aún no era mayor de edad, solo podría ascender al trono si cumplía los 21 años y eso fue ayer, en otras palabras ya puedo volver al trono -dijo Sun Hee calmada- me estuve ocultando hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad pero con los soldados buscándome y Nizuka con el poder para hacer lo que quisiera se me será imposible

Bueno nosotros queremos entrar a ese castillo, queremos destronar a Nizuka y detener los planes de unos dementes llamados templarios, parece que todos aquí estamos buscando lo mismo -dijo Izanamy calmado- déjanos ayudarte y a cambio de todo eso queremos los mapas a los templos sagrados

Los templos sagrados -dijo Sun Hee calmada- esos templos no han causado más que problemas, bien te daré lo que tú quieras pero a cambio quiero entrar al palacio y quiero ver a Nizuka destronada

Con gusto -dijo Izanamy calmado- mañana podremos salir -los dos solo durmieron en camas separadas esperando a que el ruido se pagará, a la mañana siguiente se escucharon algunos murmullos y lindos de golpes, Sun Hee estaba viendo por una ventana notando como los soldados estaban empujando cosas, abriendo las casas sacando a los tigres y habitantes de sus casas solo para terminar revisando todo por dentro-

Parece que nos están buscando -dijo Sun Hee sorprendida- tendremos que salir sin que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia

Disculpen que los interrumpa -los dos vieron a un sacerdote detrás de ellos- pero la misa está a punto de terminar, y también he notado que las ropas que trae el lobo son idénticas a la de la congregación podrían mezclarse entre nuestros eruditos y salir sin ser molestados los soldados jamás atacan a los religiosos

Eso suena una buena idea -dijo Sun Hee sonriendo- se los agradezco mucho padre

También le doy las gracias -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, el padre asintió, después de una hora las oraciones habían terminado, los eruditos estaban saliendo con la cabeza viendo hacia abajo, ellos usaban trajes blancos con capuchas en sus cabezas, Izanamy estaba caminando con ellos y junto a la princesa en medio del grupo de seis, el grupo se topó con un grupo de tigres vestidos de soldados, los soldados no dijeron nada solo los dejaron pasar, después de unos minutos Izanamy y Sun Hee se habían separado de los eruditos y caminaron por el pueblo buscando la entrada a la casa de los asesinos, en la casa de los asesinos Jun cayó de rodillas entrando a la casa de seguridad-

Bien ya estoy aquí -Jun entro caminando para ver que todas las hembras no estaban solo algunos muchos- ¿qué está pasando aquí? -todos los machos estaban jugando cartas entre los en el suelo-

Bueno solo estamos jugando debido a que las hembras fueron por comida -dijo Noe calmado-

Ayer por la tarde se escuchaban muchos gritos y soldados peleando así que tuve que cerrar la puerta por un rato -dijo Kan calmado-

No hay problema es tu deber pero tuve que terminar durmiendo en una alcantarilla -dijo Jun un poco molesta quitando algo de tierra de su pelo- hay que asco espero que esto sea tierra, no creo que es otra cosa -solo movió las manos pero los machos la seguían sin hacer caso-

Esto no es tierra y apestas -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Jun solo se enojó un poco, se escuchó como algo estaba cayendo por la puerta de la casa y todos se acercaron para ver que Izanamy había llegado con la princesa en sus brazos-

Hola -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Izanamy has vuelto pero... ¿quién mes ella? -dijo Jun sorprendida- los civiles no pueden venir aquí

Lo sé pero ella no es cualquier civil -dijo Izanamy calmado, dejó que Sun Hee se pusiera de pie- ella es

Déjenme presentarme, me llamo Sun Hee soy la legítima princesa de Corea -dijo algo sería y los demás la vieron sorprendidos- hola Kan, ha pasado mucho tiempo

Princesa Sun Hee -dijo Kan impresionado y voló para colocarse frente a ella, se agachó haciendo una reverencia- me nada gusto verla después de mucho tiempo y lo lamento pero le perdí el rastro

No es necesario que hagas una reverencia ya no soy una princesa, escape para protegerme -dijo Sun Hee calmada y Kan se levantó- tengo mucho que explicarte Kan pero antes, es un gusto verlos integrantes del credo de asesinos, permitan presentarme, me llamo Sun Hee, soy la verdadera gobernadora de esta nación

¿Eres la verdadera princesa? -dijo Noe confundido y Sun Hee asintió- entonces dinos ¿por qué te has ocultado todo este tiempo?

Verán Nizuka tiene miedo de que yo regrese al trono con la verdadera prueba de que soy la princesa de Corea -dijo Sun Hee calmada- si la destronó ella perderá todo su control y sus alianzas, todo por lo que tuvo que luchar se vendrá abajo enseguida

Ya veo -dijo Bruce serio- entonces si Nizuka no está en el trono los templarios no tendrán más control aquí y podremos seguir con la búsqueda de los tesoros sagrados y evitar que tengan el mapa hacia el artefacto

Así es -dijo Sun Hee calmada-

Sun Hee tiene la prueba de que es la gobernante de estas tierras con su anillo real -dijo Izanamy calmado- también conoce el palacio y podremos entrar sin problemas

Tengo las invitaciones para poder entrar en la fiesta -dijo Jun calmada- se las quite a un soldado que las estaba repartiendo, seis de nosotros podremos los demás podrán trazar un plan desde el exterior

El lugar estará repleto de guardias tendremos problemas para infiltrarnos sin ser detectados -dijo Bruce serio-

Tal vez si nos escondemos entre los guardias podremos entrar, si noqueamos a unos cuantos y les quitamos las armaduras que tienen y las usamos nosotros tendremos más posibilidades de pasar sin ser reconocidos -dijo Clent calmado-

Bien pensado -dijo Jun sonriendo- pero aún necesitaremos entrar, dentro de la fiesta tendremos una oportunidad de saber dónde encontrar los templos y tendremos una oportunidad de matar a Nizuka pero alejándola de tanta gente

Bien en ese caso, Hinata, Jun, Sun Hee, Bruce, Clent y yo entraremos a la fiesta -dijo Izanamy calmado- dentro de la fiesta podremos mostrar que Sun Hee es la verdadera gobernante o también podremos espiar a los templarios para saber sobre sus planes, hurtamos todo lo que nos sea de utilidad

Mientras tanto los demás damos un golpe por el exterior a los guardias para evitar un ataque y bajas -dijo Noe sonriendo- pero aún queda la desventaja de los números

Aún tenemos el sigilo -dijo Dekker calmado- si atacamos desde un punto que no nos vean no podrán defenderse y si escondemos los cuerpos no se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia

Eso suena bien y yo conozco cuales son los puntos débiles de la vigilancia -dijo Sun Hee calmada, extendió una hoja de papel y comenzó a trazar un plano rectangular simulando el muro del palacio- estos son los puntos de vigilancia más peligrosos -señaló en el mapa dos puntos en las esquinas traseras- estos puntos están más reforzados con torres de vigilancia, tienen arqueros con ballestas de disparo rápido y preciso

¿Podemos atacar a distancia? -dijo Noe calmado-

Si se puede pero por arriba -dijo Kan calmado- eh dado vueltas al palacio reconociendo las defensas, solo son torres abiertas con arqueros y muros de ladrillos con aperturas lo suficientemente grandes para disparar y ver, pero el techo es desprotegido, un ave puede atacar por encima

Bien entonces las aves pueden atacar por arriba, los terrestres tendrán que evitar que llamen a los demás guardias -dijo Izanamy un poco serio- bien solo queda el asunto de la fiesta

Y necesitarán algo de etiqueta -dijo Sun Hee calmada- ese lugar estará lleno de duques, dices, dueños de empresas, gente de la alta sociedad así que deben actuar con la mayor discreción posible

Nosotros tenemos clase, somos gente educada -dijo Izanamy sonriendo -

Es verdad mira esto -dijo Bruce sonriendo- hola duque dineral -se inclinó pasando el brazo izquierdo por su estómago y estirando el derecho-

Es un placer verlo de nuevo Lord pingüinesco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, usaba una voz extraña tratando de hacerla grave, solo se inclinó girando su mano derecha-

Soy la duquesa Katarina de los Katarinos adinerados de Pamplona -dijo Jun sonriendo usando la misma voz mientras se cubría la cara con un abanico rosado y movía los párpados de forma rápida, Sun Hee solo se quedó sorprendida y todos comenzaron a reír un poco-

Ustedes van a tomar más trabajo de lo que pensé -dijo Sun Hee un poco irritada-

Ya llegamos -todos sonrieron y vieron a las hembras entrar por la puerta de seguridad cargando algunas bolsas y costales con comida-

Miren traemos una buena comida y algo de ropa de etiqueta -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Encontré un buen vestido que me quedara para esta noche -dijo Lucy sonriendo mostrando una bolsa con lo que parecía ser ropa dentro-

Yo compré uno de gala y uno lindo que me gusto -dijo Hinata sonriendo, abrió su bolsa y extendió un vestido coreano tradicional de falda azul oscuro y el cuerpo de color rojo con bordes amarillos- a mí me gusto

Vaya qué bonito -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- te verás hermosa en ese vestido Hinata

¿De verdad lo piensas? -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy asintió, los dos estaban tranquilos hasta que Hinata notó a Sun Hee frente a ellos- ¡Tigresa! -Hinata gritó molesta sacando una de sus hojas ocultas-

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! -todos gritaron nerviosos y de forma rápida sujetando a Tigresa en los brazos soy cuerpo evitando que se moviera-

Espera Hinata esto tiene una buena explicación -dijo Izanamy nervioso sujetando el brazo izquierdo de Hinata-

¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Porque está gata miserable está aquí?! -Hinata gritó molesta mientras forcejeaba con todos- ¡Déjenme la mato! ¡Ella es uña templario!

Te equivocas Hinata ella no es la marimacho de Tigresa -dijo Bruce nervioso sujetando el brazo derecho de Hinata-

Es verdad ella es la princesa Sun Hee de Corea -dijo Saru nervioso abrazando a Hinata del estómago hasta que sintió los senos de Hinata sobre su cabeza, el solo sonrío y pego su cara a los senos de Hinata y comenzó a mover la cara de lado- solo cálmate no es quién crees que es, que té calmes mujer -Hinata se enojó con Saru y dejó de forcejear con los demás-

¿Ya nos crees? -dijo Clent calmado, Hinata se calmó pero Saru no la soltó, ella gruño y sujeto a Saru de la cabeza, lo sujetó con fuerza y Saru se estaba quejando y gritando un poco, le dobló la cabeza haciendo que su cuello soltara un leve sonido-

Mejor aprende a dónde poner tu cara Saru -dijo Hinata algo molesta, se giró y lanzó a Saru el cual estaba gritado hasta que terminó impactado de cara y cuerpo en una pared, Saru termino dejando una marca con su cuerpo en la roca- que tipo más atrevido -los demás solo sonrieron un poco nerviosos viendo a Saru caer al suelo acostado- ¿y bien porque está felina aquí?

Hinata ¿estás calmada? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Te escucho -dijo Hinata sería-

¿Pero estás calmada? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Dije que te escucho -dijo Hinata molesta, e Izanamy trago de forma nerviosa, mientras los demás se alejaron un par de pasos-

Bueno para hacer el cuento corto, Kan nos dijo qué hay una forma de destronar a Nizuka, y eso era que la verdadera princesa de Corea apareciera -dijo Izanamy calmado- ella es la princesa Sun Hee de Corea

¿La princesa Sun Hee? -dijo Hinata confundida, se acercó y la vio de cerca- es verdad no es Tigresa, se parece pero no es ella, su olor, su figura y su edad son muy diferentes

Así es y también estoy aquí para ayudarlos en su misión de liberar Corea de las garras de Nizuka y también para liberar al mundo de los templarios -dijo Sun Hee calmada- estoy de tu lado y no vengo a hacer el mal, por favor lo único que quiero es ver a mi pueblo liberado de la tiranía y la corrupción -Hinata se acercó a ella con cuidado y comenzó a verla del frente, la vio directo a los ojos sin parpadear y sonrío un poco-

Ella nos dice la verdad -dijo Hinata sonriendo- bien confiare en tu palabra por ahora pero aún odio tu estúpida cara, me recuerda a una marimacha que me saca de mis casillas

Bueno eso lo puedo entender -dijo Sun Hee sonriendo nerviosa- bueno...hace poco estábamos tratando un plan nuevo aquí, necesito llegar al palacio con un bajo perfil y que no puedan ver bien mi rostro

Podríamos decir que eres una sirvienta -dijo Jun sonriendo-

O un aprendiz de novia en una de nuestras casas de alto rango -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Eso podría servir también -dijo Bruce nervioso- de hecho dice que nuestro estilo de etiqueta no sirve para este tipo de eventos

¿De verdad? ¿Le mostraron a Lord pingüinesco y a Katarina de los Katarinos adinerados? ¿Le mostramos como saludar y hablar? -dijo Hinata poco sorprendida, los tres asintieron y ella se quedó pensando- bueno es todo lo que sabemos de la alta sociedad

De verdad que tendré que entrenarlos a todos para la alta sociedad -dijo Sun Hee un poco preocupada, después de un rato, Bruce, Clent, Izanamy, Jun y Hinata estaban sentados en una mesa con platos y cubiertos de madera, pero había más cubiertos de madera como muchas tenedores y cucharas- en la hora de la comida una dama esta tensa, de espalda firme y mano debajo de la mesa -Jun y Hinata solo pegaron sus espaldas al respaldo de la silla- bien señoritas

Los hombres deben estar sentados con educación -dijo Sun Hee un poco molesta viendo que Bruce estaba pegado al respaldo con las manos en la cabeza, Clent estaba sentado viendo a Sun haré sin hacer nada e Izanamy estaba recargando su cabeza en su mano derecha en la mesa, Sun Hee solo tomó una regla de madera y se acercó a ellos- ¡Todos pónganse serios! -les dio un golpe a cada uno en el hombro haciendo que quejaran del dolor- ahora firmes en la silla -los tres machos solo se sentaron derecho en la silla- manos abajo -los cinco estaban calmados- muy bien todos imaginen que están por comer algo, una ensalada escojan un tenedor

Pero hay como diez tenedores aquí -dijo Clent nervioso-

Si pero cada uno de ellos es para una función diferente -dijo Sun Hee calmada- tomen uno -todos se vieron confundidos, Izanamy tomó un tenedor- ese no es -tomó el tenedor dejándolo confundido- aquí un truco para que no se olvide -le dio un golpe en el ojo con el tenedor haciendo que se quejara- vamos si fuera de metal te lo hubiera clavado -todos estaban nerviosos mientras los demás asesinos estaban riendo un poco, después de un rato todos estaban practicando clases de etiqueta y terminaban siendo golpeados o regañados por Sun Hee- ¡Así no se baila! ¡Pon la mano más arriba! ¡No toques eso! ¡Así no se le habla a una dama! -Sun Hee siguió gritando mientras golpeaba a los cinco haciendo que cada uno gritara y se quejara de dolor-

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Nizuka, la misma Nizuka y el príncipe Jiangjin estaban abordando en una carreta siendo empujada por dos corceles los cuales estaban corriendo a cuatro patas, el carruaje estaba saliendo del palacio y de las tierras llegando a un terreno rocoso y con algo de bosque más al frente, el carruaje siguió hasta que se detuvieron frente a un templo de color blanco y rojo, los dos bajaron del carruaje y caminaron hacia el templo solo para seguir caminando pasando un camino-

¿Por qué no seguimos usando el carruaje? -dijo Jiangjin calmado-

Esto lo hacemos porque el camino es más corto -dijo Nizuka sonriendo- le quiero presentar algo joven príncipe -siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron el suelo nivelado, aplanado y parecía que habían excavado, siguieron caminando y encontraron unas vigas en el suelo, eran rieles para un tren- aquí es lo que te quería mostrar

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Jiangjin confundido-

Es una nueva invención que se mostrará a la alta sociedad el día de mañana, lo llamamos tren -dijo Nizuka sonriendo- usando mecanismos, acero, madera, carbón y un poco de pólvora logramos crear un medio de transporte más rápido que cualquier ser vivo en la tierra

¿Dónde se encuentra? -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo, Nizuka sonrió y camino a la derecha con Jiangjin, los dos llegaron solo para ver un tren con vagones hechos de madera y la parte de la conducción era de acero- es una gran máquina pero ¿por qué está aquí?

Verá tengo una intención más grande que solo usarlo para comunicar China y Corea, lo que pretendo hacer es usar los vagones del tren para llevar oro de otras tierras, todo el anillo de que rodea este Valle se encuentran los templos sagrados, usaremos los vagones para llevar soldados y traerlos de vuelta con algún tesoro, y no solo eso el armamento nuevo de cañones, pólvora y un nuevo líquido que hace combustión instantánea al agitarse está de los vagones -dijo Nizuka sonriendo-

Eso suena a una gran ayuda a nuestra causa -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo- espero que pueda usarlo para después de la fiesta, queremos los templos listos y él tesoro que ya hace en ellos

Bueno también espero tener parte de ese tesoro -dijo Nizuka sonriendo, los dos estaban sonriendo un poco hasta que un sonido de explosión los dejó un poco sorprendidos- ¿Que fue eso?

Ah parece que ya han llegado -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo-

¿Quienes? -dijo Nizuka confundida-

Bueno como estamos por asistir a una fiesta muy importante pensé que necesitaríamos un poco de ayuda -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo- me tome la libertad de llamar a un Guardián llamado James y su hermana Boa junto a cuatro de los mejores Guerreros de toda China, 3n medio d3l bosque James se estaban levantando y a un lado de los dos estaban los cuatros furiosos restantes, pero todos estaban en ellos estaba algo en llamas-

¡Hay bien hecho inútil! -Boa grito algo molesta viendo a James el cual se estaba tallando la cabeza un poco herido- no pudiste conducir bien y terminaste estrellando toda la máquina voladora

Perdón pero te dije que era la primera vez que conducía una de esas cosas -dijo James un poco herido y molesto- además nadie salió herido o ¿o sí? -vio a los lados notando como los demás furiosos estaban levantándose un poco molestos- bueno fue un error ligero de cálculos

Si como no, James te dijimos como cien veces que tuvieras cuidado por cómo pedaleabas -dijo Tigresa molesta- ahora mira, estamos a varios metros lejos del palacio, estamos en un lugar donde ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos

Bueno ya sé que fue error mío pero no hay que reconocerlo todo -dijo James un poco nervioso-

James nos perdiste, y casi nos matas -dijo Víbora un poco molesta-

Hasta yo hubiera podido volar esa cosa cien veces mejor y eso que soy del atributo tierra -dijo Mantis molesto-

Ya bueno pues no es mucho problema, los llevaré con el príncipe Jiangjin -dijo James un poco irritado-

No hace falta joven Guardián -todos se giraron para ver a Jiangjin caminando junto a Nizuka- me da mucho gusto verlos maestros de China

El honor es todo nuestro su majestad -dijeron todos arrodillándose frente a Jiangjin-

Lamentamos mucho aparecernos así ante su presencia eso se debe a que mi hermano no pudo controlar el vehículo y terminamos estrellándonos -dijo Boa un poco molesta-

No importa sólo fue un accidente, por suerte ninguno de ustedes resultó herido -dijo Jiangjin calmado- maestra Tigresa ¿cómo sigue su brazo?

Ya un poco mejor su majestad gracias por preguntar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- podría preguntar ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Solo es por seguridad, verán esta noche hay una fiesta de gala muy importante y necesito que estén al pendiente de mí y de un trabajo que les tengo a todos ustedes -dijo Jiangjin calmado, los asintieron un poco- esta noche serán parte de una fiesta de gala así que síganme

Espere príncipe Jiangjin -dijo Nizuka un poco seria viendo a Tigresa, se acercó con un poco cuidado viendo de frente a Tigresa, las dos estaban viéndose de frente haciendo que el ambiente fuera un poco pesado y tenso-

¿Qué creen que llegue a pasar? -dijo Grulla un poco nervioso- ¿deberíamos salir huyendo?

No...yo digo que deberíamos ver qué pasa - dijo Mantis nervioso- solo por si pasa algo y nos arrepintamos por no verlo -James asintió calmado, el momento siguió así de tenso hasta que Nizuka sonrió-

Dime tigre ¿quieres ser mi pareja en el baile de esta noche? -dijo Nizuka sonriendo, Tigresa solo se quedó confundida y un poco sorprendida, los machos se comenzaron a reír un poco fuerte mientras las hembras se golpearon la cara negando con la cabeza-

Bueno eso es nuevo -dijo Boa sonriendo- no es por corregirla señorita Nizuka pero...ah

Ah ella es Tigresa y es una hembra -dijo Víbora nerviosa, mientras Tigresa solo tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa-

¿Que? ¿Una hembra? -dijo Nizuka sorprendida viendo a Tigresa de frente- no lo creo, es decir es plana como una tabla, tiene la cara y el cutis un poco descuidados, sus ojos parecen estar arrugados por un ceño fruncido de mucho tiempo -los machos siguieron riendo un poco- además parece tener un cuerpo de macho también -eso provoco que las risas aumentaran un poco- ¿qué digo para que se estén riendo así de fuerte?

Es que ellos le dicen la verdad...su majestad -dijo Tigresa un poco intranquila- no soy un macho, soy hembra -Nizuka solo la vio confundida parpadeando un par de veces algo rápido- venga conmigo le voy a mostrar -las dos felinas se alejaron del grupo entrando al bosque, se escucharon algunos movimientos hasta que se escuchó un leve grito-

¡Es verdad! -se escuchó un grito de parte de Nizuka provocando que las risas aumentaran más todavía, Nizuka volvió un poco sonrojada y Tigresa parecía que se estaba acomodando la ropa-

Dejando eso de lado ¿dónde se encuentra el Guerrero Dragón? -dijo Jiangjin calmado-

Él se encuentra en una misión que le asignaron hace poco -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Bien entonces sígannos porque debemos estar listos para esta noche, todos y cada uno de ustedes -dijo Jiangjin calmado-

Antes de venir su majestad escuchamos que el barco de Antonio el chita había sido robado y el mismo Antonio lanzado al agua -dijo Boa calmada-

¿Y tienen alguna idea de quién pudo haber hecho tal cosa? -dijo Jiangjin serio y algo molesto-

No lo sabemos solo sabemos que el barco desapareció -dijo Boa un poco preocupada-

Bien vayan a los muelles investiguen los barcos que han llegado, quiero saber quién está detrás de esto -dijo Jiangjin molesto- pero creo saber ya quien hizo esto -así la tarde siguió su paso, en la casa de los asesinos todos estaban usando sus trajes, Izanamy estaba usando una camisa negra de botones plateados, un pantalón de gala con un cinturón de hebilla plateada y sus latas tenían vendajes en los tobillos, solo se puso un saco negro de borde rojo y una flor en el pecho-

Que molesto es todo esto -dijo Izanamy algo molesto atando una corbata en su cuello- esta ropa me molesta mucho -sólo tomo un peine y lo estaba por pasar por su melena- ¿por qué tengo que ir peinado?

 _ **Recuerdo-**_ hace una hora estaba frente a Sun Hee la cual parecía un poco molesta con el -

Escucha Izanamy no puedes usar ropa de pelea en una cena de etiqueta -dijo Sun Hee molesta- estamos en un campo muy peligroso y tendrás que hacerte pasar por un duque refinado, no cometas ninguna falta y péinate también _**-fin del recuerdo-**_

Eso fue lo que dijo...-dijo Izanamy un poco nervioso- pero no creo que pueda hacer esto

¿Quieres que te ayude? -dijo Lucy sonriendo, Izanamy asintió y Lucy lo sentó en una silla mientras comenzaba a pasarle un peine en la cabeza- sabes siempre quise peinarte esa larga melena tuya, no me gustaba para nada

Lo estás disfrutando ¿verdad? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo irritado-

Un poco -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Que bien cuando termines con el podrías ayudarme a mí -dijo Bruce calmado, usaba el mismo traje que Izanamy pero el borde su saco era de color amarillo, debajo usaba uña chaleco negro con corbata roja y una camisa blanca- mi melena jamás ha sido peinada, nunca le vi la necesidad y ahora creo que perdí un peine dentro de ella

Eso es la bueno de no tener un pelo tan largo -dijo Clent calmado, usaba un traje similar al de los demás pero su camisa era azul con una corbata azul oscura- mi pelo es ajustado a mi cuerpo y como soy un venado no tengo esos problemas sólo tengo que pulir mis astas y con eso

Tu si tienes suerte -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bien termine -dijo Lucy sonriendo, Izanamy tomó un espejo y vio cómo su pelo estaba peinado de lado de forma elegante dejando solo un mechón en su frente- me costó un poco de trabajo y use mucho gel pero logré hacer que tu pelo se quedara quieto como quería

Bueno sólo tengo que decir...bien hecho Lucy -dijo Izanamy un poco intranquilo viendo su pelo- no me gusta tener el pelo peinado prefiero mi melena salvaje de siempre

Vamos no está tan mal con eso ya tienes un poco más de clase -dijo Clent sonriendo, Izanamy suspiro pero su pelo comenzó a moverse hasta que se levantó por su cuenta dejando que cayeran gotas de gel en el espejo y su pelo volvió a la normalidad-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Parece que tu pelo es muy salvaje para peinarlo -dijo Lucy sorprendida y un poco confundida- mejor te hago una cola de caballo de un duque -lo volvió a peinar un poco-

Oye Lucy corrígeme si me equivoco pero noto que estás un poco molesta con este nuevo plan -dijo Bruce calmado-

¿Molesta? ¿Por qué estaría molesta? ¿Por ver como mis amigos se divierten en una fiesta de etiqueta a la que quería ir? -dijo Lucy molesta peinando a Izanamy con agresividad- o mejor ¿acaso estaré molesta porque le preste el vestido que tanto me costó conseguir a una loba a que bailará y reirá con...con...con un buen amigo? -los tres muchos estaban un poco confundidos viendo a Lucy molesta y sonrojada- no, no estoy molesta a mí me toca la parte más fácil matar, como siempre

Bueno eres buena matando a distancia con los cuchillos - dijo Izanamy nervioso mientras Lucy le dio un jalón a su pelo haciendo que se quejara-

Es verdad atacar a distancia es lo qué haces mejor que nosotros, por eso el grupo te necesita -dijo Clent calmado-

Hay está bien, por esta noche será la asesina y ustedes las princesas -dijo Lucy molesta-

No princesas, duques -dijo Bruce sonriendo pero Lucy le gruñó- bueno seremos lo que tú quieras -los machos estaban listos Gracias a Lucy- bien ya sólo quedan las hembras

Las puertas de los cuartos se abrieron mostrando a Jun, Hinata y Sun Hee, de sólo verlas los machos tuvieron reacciones similares, todos estaban sorprendidos y sonrojados de sólo verlas, Hinata estaba usando un vestido de color rojo rubí ajustado a su cuerpo, en el cuerpo tenía una faja ajustada con el busto cubierto por un corte con forma de corazón, su vestido tenia mangas largas que se ajustaba a los brazos y una falda que era amplia donde podía ver que tenía un agujero para la cola, se notaba que estaba maquillada, con una ligera sombra en los ojos y el lápiz labial era de color rojo resaltando un poco su belleza natural, a su lado estaba Jun ella usaba el mismo vestido pero en color azul oscuro, su pecho era blanco y lo tenía firme y un poco levantado Gracias a su vestido, su cola estaba peinada y ligeramente esponjada con un listón en la punta, su pelo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo dejando un gran mechón en su cara y otros dos más a un lado de su cabeza, sus pestañas tenían una ligera sombra negra, sus párpados no tenían nada y sus labios tenía un brillo rojizo por el labial, por último Sun Hee estaba usando un vestido de color amarillo claro como el de ella solo que tenía un cuello de tortuga ajustando al cuerpo sin dejar ver sus curvas o notorias atracciones sexuales-

Bien estamos listas -dijo Sin Hee calmada- ¿qué opinan?

Hinata te ves hermosa -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Dime ¿te gusto? -dijo Hinata sonriendo acercándose un poco a Izanamy-

Más que eso y lo sabes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- te amo -Hinata se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, Bruce estaba impacto viendo a Jun de frente, Jun solo lo vio un momento y desvió la mirada a otro lado-

¿Que? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que me veo linda? -dijo Jun calmada y un poco seria-

Bueno me sorprende un poco que te veas así -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Que sea una Guerrera y una asesino eso no me deja de hacer una mujer -dijo Jun calmada- aun puedo ser un chica femenina, como otras que solo se ponen a entrenar y dejan su lado femenino de lado y se vuelven unas marimachos que confunden con hombres -en algún lado de Corea Tigresa soltó un fuerte estornudo-

¿Y a ti que te pasa? -dijo Boa confundida, mientras todos veían a Tigresa la cual se rascaba la nariz-

Bueno eso no lo dudo, pero si te ves muy bella lo admito -dijo Bruce sonriendo y Jun se sonrojó desviando más la mirada-

Gracias...idiota -dijo Jun sonrojada y nerviosa, algunos estaban sonriendo viendo la escena pero a Lucy no le estaba haciendo gracia hasta parecía un poco molesta-

Bueno su majestad estamos listos para lo que ordene -dijo Clent sonriendo-

Gracias joven Clent esperemos que todo salga según lo planeado -dijo Sun Hee calmada-

Señoritas el carruaje espera y la fiesta está a punto de comenzar -dijo Noe sonriendo, todos salieron por una puerta hacia la calle, en rene te vieron un carruaje y la noche estaba más cerca- bien la hora está por comenzar

Sí, todos recuerden el plan -dijo Izanamy calmado- no ataquen hasta que las torres estén des habilitadas, Falcón y Kan se harán cargo desde ahí, las serpientes pueden pasar sin ser percibidas, por eso toda serpiente irá con Falcón y Kan para asesinar a los Guardias de las torres, cuando ellos estén muertos, asesinaran a distancia a cada guardia cerca de las Torres, vayan a las torres, oculten los cuerpos y luego pónganse las armaduras, por dentro nos haremos cargo para que no haya bajas o al menos para descubrir qué planes traman los templarios

Entendido -dijeron todos los asesinos-

El punto de todo esto es dejar el palacio incapacitado para que no haga ningún ataque o dañe a los animales dentro de ahí -dijo Jun seria- se los dejamos todo a ustedes

Confíen en nosotros no les fallaremos -dijo Lucy calmada, todos asintieron, los asesinos volvieron a entrar a la casa y luego desde el techo comenzaron a salir para comenzar a moverse-

Llegó la hora es hora de liberar a Corea -dijo Sun Hee calmada, Noe y Saru subieron al carruaje, Saru era el conductor y Noe era quien lo empujaba, las hembras entraron primero al carruaje y los machos después-

Sale arre burro -dijo Saru sonriendo y lanzó un golpe con un látigo-

Hay, no soy un burro lo que pasa es que me aburro -dijo Noe un poco molesto, comenzó a caminar empujando el carruaje con los demás dentro, pasaron unos pocos minutos y todos se estaba acercando al palacio de Nizuka para ver qué tenía muchos adornos y unas luces encendidas gracias a las velas, había una larga fila de animales entrando mostrando sus invitaciones-

Bien estamos en la entrada -dijo Saru nervioso-

Relájate solo dale la invitación y con eso -dijo Noe calmado, el carruaje se estaba acercando a la entrada principal donde estaban un par de soldados tomando las invitaciones y revisando los carruajes- bien sale las invitaciones

Buenas tardes buen amigo venimos al fiestón -dijo Saru un poco nervioso, el soldado solo lo vio con una mirada un poco fría dejándolo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba- sólo toma las invitaciones -extendió su mano con las invitaciones, el tigre las tomó y comenzó a leerlas, el segundo estaba revisando el carruaje, bajo el cuerpo y vio por debajo del carruaje tratando de ver algo, Jun tenía la hoja oculta en una de las mangas del vestido, Bruce le sujetó la muñeca para quejó hiciera algo malo, Jun solo asintió y se calmó un poco, el tigre se levantó para ver el interior del carruaje, Sun Hee se cubrió la cara con el abanico así evitando que la vieran o la reconocieran, el tigre solo la vio un momento pero el sonido de algunos animales gritando para poder avanzar fue lo que lo des concentro-

Déjalos pasar están limpios -dijo el segundo tigre calmado-

Entendido, ha vaya si ustedes son los duques y su cantante estrella, perfecto llegan justo a tiempo -dijo el primer soldado sonriendo-

¿Cantante? -dijo Saru confundido-

Si lo dice su invitación, la princesa estará más que fascinada en tener a una gran artista y cantante como la tigre banca -dijo el tigre sonriendo, los demás escucharon eso y los preocupó un poco, el carruaje siguió su camino mientras los demás estaban un poco preocupados-

Bueno eso cambia el plan -dijo Jun un poco molesta-

No lo cambia tanto, él dijo Tigresa blanca, entonces eso quiere decir que necesitan una distracción -dijo Hinata calmada- yo puedo cantar y puedo generar la distracción perfecta, mientras tanto los demás pueden buscar a Nizuka y a Jiangjin

Eso es bueno -dijo Bruce calmado-

Yo me quedo con Hinata y su majestad -dijo Izanamy calmado- ustedes por favor vayan buscando a los dos sujetos, necesitamos los tesoros y todos los secretos que tengan

Entendido -dijeron todos seguros, después de un rato en el carruaje se detuvo frente a la entrada del palacio, Saru abrió la puerta mientras todos bajaban-

Iré a estacionar el carruaje y luego nos uniremos a los demás en el exterior -Saru tuvo que susurrar un poco-

Entendido tengan cuidado -dijo Izanamy calmado, Hinata lo tomó del brazo derecho para entrar como pareja, Jun tomó el brazo de Bruce y entró acompañándolo, los siguientes fueron Sun Hee y Clent, los seis estaban caminando hasta entrar al pasillo del palacio, todo estaba decorado y sobresalía el brillo de las velas y el dorado de las paredes y adornos costosos-

Vaya a esta princesa sí que le gustan los objetos brillantes -dijo Hinata sorprendida, siguieron caminando notando que los adornos en las mesas eran candelabros de color dorado, había muchos animales en el centro del gran salón principal, en su mayoría eran tigres, había algunos como cabras, ovejas, lobos, serpientes y muy poco conejos- miren esta variedad de tigres

Casi no veo animales pequeños -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Corea es una nación hecha solamente de depredadores, es normal que haya más carnívoros que vegetarianos -dijo Sun Hee calmada, caminaron un poco hasta que notaron que Jiangjin estaba hablando con la princesa Nizuka, los dos estaban vestidos de gala con trajes de color negro y dorado- bien ahí están

Esperen están rodeados de mucha gente -dijo Jun un poco seria- solo acérquense con cuidado, escóndanse y traten de escuchar todo lo que digan, usen los montículos de animales como escondites -se acercaron cuidado, Izanamy y Hinata se acercaron con cuidado pero se toparon con un leopardo vestido de mesero-

Disculpen dama y caballero pero debo pedirles que den los números de sus asientos para llevarlos a su mesa -dijo el leopardo calmado, Jun por su lado junto a Bruce se estaban acercando a la pareja pero vieron como estaban volteando, los dos se acercaron a una columna y se quedaron pegados a la pared, estaban de espaldas a la pared, tomaron un par de copas viendo a los lados, Jiangjin y Nizuka se alejaron de ellos un poco, Clent y Sun Hee estaban viendo todo mientras trataban de esconderse de Jiangjin o Nizuka o cualquiera que pudiera reconocer a la princesa, los dos estaban cerca de una columna mientras Sun Hee era tapada por el cuerpo de Clent-

Trata de que no me vean, ninguno de los dos debe saber que estoy aquí o nos descubrirán -dijo Sun Hee un poco insegura-

Tranquila todo estará bien -dijo Clent calmado, Izanamy y Hinata fueron llevados a una mesa por el mesero, estaban viendo al público mientras seguían con la mirada a Nizuka, giraron viendo toda la habitación y ahí notaron que en una de las puertas principales estaban Tigresa y James vestidos de soldados-

Oh Mier...ahí está James y la otra es Tigresa -dijo Hinata molesta-

Descuida ellos no son un problema pero nos pueden identificar -dijo Izanamy algo molesto- tendremos que cambiar un poco tu imagen

Podría usar mi Nivel Maestro pero eso podría llamar la atención -dijo Hinata un poco preocupada-

Hazlo de forma sutil, solo expulsa ligera energía y has que tus ojos cambien de color -dijo Izanamy calmado, Hinata asintió y cerró los ojos dejando que se volvieran color ambas, su cuerpo se rodeó de color rojo por su energía pero supo bajarla un poco, Izanamy solo cambió su iris a roja por su energía-

Solo los ojos estarán bien así no sabrán que soy yo -dijo Hinata calmada- pero habrá que dejarlos incapacitados si se llegan a dar cuenta -Izanamy asintió, Bruce y Jun estaban tratando de acercarse a Nizuka pero ella entró a un cuarto y cerró la puerta, Bruce y Jun estaban por entrar pero la puerta comenzó a abrirse y los dos se alejaron de ella quedando detrás de un muro, Nizuka camino con un papel en las manos, se giró y cerró la puerta con llave, guardó el papel en su ropa y avanzó a la fiesta-

Parece que tiene algo en su ropa -dijo Jun calmada- tenemos que conseguirlo

O mejor la llave por si ese papel no es nada -dijo Bruce calmado- necesitamos una distracción para que podamos hurtar sin problemas -Jun vio a Izanamy, movió la cabeza a la izquierda señalando a Nizuka, Izanamy siguió la mirada y vio a la falsa princesa, asintió y se levantó, Hinata lo acompañó para ver a Nizuka-

Estimada princesa es un honor y un privilegio estar presente en su fiesta -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo a Nizuka-

Oh vaya joven lobo es un honor tenerlo presente en la fiesta pero desafortunadamente no lo conozco o no puedo reconocerlo -dijo Nizuka sonriendo-

Permítame presentarme, soy el doctor Alucard Van, pero ahora también soy investigador de nuevas tecnologías para el mejoramiento de modo de vida de las distintas razas pero antes permítame presentarle a mi esposa -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Muy buenas noches señorita Nizuka, soy la señora Anastasia Van -dijo Hinata calmada- como bien le dijo mi esposo estamos investigando mejoras para el modo de vida de las razas de hoy en día, estamos interesados en algún nuevo método de transporte que se dice presentará esta noche

Bueno si, por ahora es un prototipo pero se espera que este nuevo mecanismo ayude a conectar a China con su hermana Corea y con el tiempo se unan más naciones -dijo Nizuka sonriendo- caballero dama, este artefacto es nuevo pero no quiero hablar mucho de mi trabajo, según su número de mesa también es el entrenamiento que había solicitado para mi fiesta de paz, pero no me habían dicho que se había casado

Bueno solo llevamos un día de matrimonio -dijo Hinata sonriendo- mi esposo no es del tipo paciente, no sabe cuándo hay que esperar, ni sabe cuánto tiempo puede tomar algo pero lo que sí sabe es hacer inversiones o cuando unir fuerzas

Tranquila mi amor estamos aquí para relajarnos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bueno si no es mucha molestia quisiera que comenzaran con una canción para animar el ambiente, por favor algo calmado y que la gente pueda gozar para bailar -dijo Nizuka sonriendo- tal vez señor Alucard usted y yo podríamos hablar sobre negocios o dinero

El placer será todo mío princesa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos se alejaron de Nizuka un momento, Izanamy vio a Jun y asintió, Jun entendió el mensaje, Hinata paso junto a Clent y le mostró a dos dedos, el meñique y el de junto mientras sujetaba su abanico-

Paso dos -dijo Clent calmado, Clent y la princesa se acercaron a la ventana y comenzaron a abrir una ventana, Clent abrazó a Sun Hee como si fuera su novia pero Sun Hee tomó un pequeño espejo y dejó que el reflejo de la Luz diera a un árbol en donde estaba Saru-

Kuku kuku -dijo Saru calmado y se ajo del árbol pata ver a los demás asesinos - es momento hora del paso dos -Kan y Falcón tomaron a Dekker y a otra serpiente, alzaron el vuelo y se alejaron del grupo para rodear el bosque volando, Izanamy se acercó al centro del salón y detrás de él había un piano-

Buenas noches damas y caballeros, esta noche le tenemos una presentación en vivo de una gran cantante, mi esposa Anastasia, la tigresa blanca -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, algunos aplaudieron mientras Hinata se estaba acercando al centro ganándose la mirada de muchos macho mientras Izanamy fue al piano para comenzar a tocarlo-

Espero que les guste esto ya que es una hermosa canción para mí -dijo Hinata sonriendo- _**I remember memories, from a long, long time ago -**_ Hinata estaba cantando con una voz dulce y suave atrayendo la atención de todos los que estaban presentes, Izanamy estaba tocando el piano de forma lenta, mientras algunos soldados estaban apagando las luces dejando las del centro encendidas dejando que Hinata se luciera- _**I can hear you calling me, to never let you go**_ -Hinata canto con calma pasando sus manos por su pecho y las junto entrelazando sus dedos, el piano sonaba con más armonía mientras Hinata estaba debajo de la Luz del centro- _**As the sun shines down on me, I hold the key to give**_ -Hinata dio un par de pasos acercándose un poco al público mientras la música del piano sonó en forma rápida- _**Take hold of that destiny, I may give you life**_ -se escucharon más sonidos de instrumentos como un tambor y el público se acercó un poco más para escuchar a Hinata-

 _ **Can you stay forever more?**_ -Hinata canto con calma y gracia mientras camino rodeando un poco al público- _**Or are you gonna leave for me?**_ -Hinata se había acercado al piano para tocarlo con una mano mientras veía al público- _**No matter what it takes for me, i'll find you**_ -cantó un poco fuerte y luego pasó a un leve susurro- _**Just to be with you one more time**_

 _ **A smile will find my way, my love**_ -Hinata subió la voz un poco en su canto mientras veía a Izanamy sonriendo, Izanamy solo tocaba el piano sonriendo y veía a Hinata entre tonadas- _**You've taught me that life can be revived**_ -en el exterior Falcón y Kan estaban volando por detrás del palacio a una altura considerada, dejaron caer a Dekker y a otra serpiente, las dos serpientes callaron en las torres de panza, comenzaron a moverse por el suelo viendo al soldado frente a ellos el cual estaba distraído viendo al frente- _**With a smiling face, the meaning of my destiny can be changed**_ -Dekker y la otra serpiente se acercaron al soldado por detrás, los dos tenían una hoja oculta en la cola, solo subieron y cortaron el cuello de cada soldado dejando que cayera al suelo desangrando y muriendo- _**For your love**_ -Dekker se acercó a una antorcha y pasó su cola por el fuego dejando que lo bloqueara un momento-

 _ **I can rule the world, my love**_ -Noe y los demás asesinos asintieron y avanzaron corriendo hacia el muro del palacio, un león se acercó por detrás de un soldado y le cortó el cuello con su hoja oculta, le tapó la boca y comenzó a cargarlo para esconderlo entre los arbustos, le quitó la armadura y se la puso, Noe se acercó y le sujeto el cuello a un tigre solo para doblar el cuerpo y romperle el cuello, lo escondió y se puso su armadura-

 _ **Can't you see that we cannot survive**_ -los asesinos se estaban disfrazando de los soldado solo para llegar a la puerta principal, saludaron mientras los tigres apenas notaban la diferencia de tamaño o raza entre ellos, los dejaron pasar- _**If you'll be by my side**_ -los asesinos estaban avanzando dentro del palacio, Lucy estaba vestida como uno, solo vio a un par de felinos hablando entre ellos en un pasillo, se acercó y les clavó sus hojas ocultas por detrás de la cabeza dejando que cayeran muertos, los escondió dentro de un cuarto y avanzó caminando como si nada- _**The world will be a better place for us all**_ -poco a poco los asesinos estaban avanzando en medio del palacio dejando algunos soldados muertos, los escondían en cuartos para evitar que los vieran, en los techos, las serpientes y aves avanzaban matando a los soldados y evitando que cayeran al suelo, Jun y Bruce se estaban acercando a Nizuka estaba distraída con la canción, los dos trataron de acercarse más pero Nizuka se movió y fue con Jiangjin, de su vestido saco los papeles y se los entregó, Jiangjin asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia James, por su parte James estaba llorando un poco mientras Tigresa sentía un poco de pena al estar junto a él-

Buaaaa aaaa aaiiii ¿por qué nadie me quiere? -dijo James llorando un poco mientras sus fluidos nasales caían al suelo, Tigresa estaba viéndolo un poco incomoda-

James, James, nos están mirando -dijo Tigresa un poco irritada-

Es que es hermoso, ella lo ama mucho -dijo James entre llantos- ¿me das un abrazo? -extendió los brazos abriendo y cerrando las manos pero Tigresa se alejó un paso extra- por favor

Podrías ser menos raro -dijo Jiangjin un poco molesto y los dos se quedaron firmes frente a él- la misión inicia ahora -les dio los papeles a los dos- el tres está afuera pero aún no es presentado, retírense todo juntos y vayan a los templos por separados, esos tesoros son importantes

Entendido su majestad -dijeron los dos serios, se dieron la vuelta entrando por la puerta pero James solo vio a Hinata cantar-

 _ **I will make my way, my love**_ -Hinata estaba cantando con un poco de fuerza llamando la atención de todos, ella camino tocando el piano y se quedó recargada en el piano- _**I know that I will never be the same**_ -Hinata negó con la cabeza y se dio un pequeño impulso para subir al piano y quedar sentada, Jun y Bruce estaban un poco molestos viendo que James y Tigresa se estaban retirando del salón- _**Cheering up my life**_ -Hinata pudo notar como Nizuka y Jiangjin se estaban acercando a la puerta cerrada, Hinata extendió su brazo izquierdo apuntando a la puerta con los dedos extendidos, Jun y Bruce entendieron y siguieron la dirección- _**Destiny will never be for your love  
You know... **_-Jun y Bruce siguieron a Nizuka y a Jiangjin a paso lento y un poco alejados, la puerta se estaba cerrando así que Jun lanzó una daga y la daga se atrapó entre la puerta y el marco dejándola abierta, los dos se acercaron corriendo, esperaron a que Jiangjin y Nizuka se alejaran un poco, los dos entraron con cuidado y se ocultaron entre sillas o lo que encontraran, Nizuka y Jiangjin caminaron por un pasillo, los siguieron y vieron que habían llegado a una oficina con un mapa de Corea

 _ **I will rule the world, my love**_ -Hinata seguía cantando en el salón mientras se sentaba a un lado de Izanamy frente al piano- _**Memories of you, my heart will feel**_ -Hinata tomó su mano derecha haciendo que la viera, los dos estaban sonriendo viéndose a los ojos- _**Trusting in your love, The peace will come to you, and me and the world**_ -el público estaba sonriendo, mientras Izanamy dejaba de tocar poco a poco- _**Forevermore...The peace will come... and love**_ -Izanamy había dejado de tocar y Hinata había dejado de cantar mientras los dos se daban un beso, el público aplaudió contentos por la canción-

Bueno parece que la canción ya término -dijo Nizuka sonriendo-

Si era muy hermosa -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo, los dos se acercaron para ver el mapa- ¿así que este es el mapa para las vías del tren y en donde están los templos?

Así es, les di una copia a los maestros de Kung fu -dijo Nizuka sonriendo, Jiangjin sonrió un poco y camino hacia un mueble con una botella de vino y un par de copas encima- estoy confiando en que al quejar a los templarios formar parte de mi nación fue una gran inversión

Claro, las inversiones son riesgosas pero uno nunca sabe cuándo puede terminar ganando más de lo pensado -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo, tomó una copa y de su manga sacó un pequeño sobre blanco donde había un polvo blanco, lo vistió en la copa y luego dejó caer el vino encima- con esto y con lo que vamos a hacer aseguraremos el bienestar entre los dos países y luego el mundo entero bajo un único gobierno -se dio la vuelta y le extendió la mano dándole la copa- brindemos

Brindemos -dijo Nizuka sonriendo tomando la copa igual que Jiangjin tomó una copa nueva- por el nuevo orden del mundo -los dos chocaron sus copas y estaban bebiendo un poco pero Jiangjin sonrió un poco-

El único orden que verán es el de una ciudad bajo el reino de su leal princesa -dijo Jun molesta haciendo que Nizuka y Jiangjin se sorprendieran de verla junto a Bruce-

Tu... tu ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Nizuka molesta-

Vine a detener cualquier plan de matanza -dijo Jun molesta, abrió su falda un poco mostrando su muslo con una cinta con cuchillos en ella, solo tomó dos y el otro se lo dio a Bruce- estamos aquí para evitar cualquier plan

Temo informar que mi plan ya está en marcha -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo, se estaba alejando un poco Nizuka lo estaba siguiendo a una puerta detrás de un escritorio-

Por si lo han olvidado están en mi palacio y aquí todos los Guardias me obedecen -dijo Nizuka sonriendo- todos van a morir -los dos se estaban acercando a los templarios pero Jiangjin abrió la puerta y los dos salieron corriendo, Bruce y Jun corrieron hacia la puerta notando que estaban en un pasillo y en el frente estaba la entrada al palacio, Jiangjin y Nizuka se detuvieron al ver a dos soldados frente a ellos-

¡Asesinos! ¡Hay asesinos en el palacio de la princesa! -gritó Nizuka asustada pero los soldados que estaban frente a ella le apuntaron con sus lanzas- ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué significa esto?

Lo siento princesa pero nosotros no le hacemos a templarios -dijo un soldado sonriendo, Jiangjin y Nizuka se asustaron un poco mientras Bruce y Jun se estaban acercando por detrás-

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando en mi palacio? -dijo Nizuka sorprendida y molesta-

Este ya no es tu palacio -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Nizuka se giró para ver hacia la entrada notando como los invitados así como Hinata e Izanamy estaban saliendo, todos estaban viendo a Nizuka-

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo que ya no es su palacio? -dijo Jiangjin molesto-

Este palacio le pertenece a la verdadera heredera y princesa de Corea -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Jun sonrió y le dio una patada a Nizuka en la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo, se acercó a Jiangjin pero el solo saltó cayendo de rodilla al suelo cerca de la salida del palacio estaba por salir corriendo pero una flecha cayó cerca de su pie derecho, cuando se fijó en la cima estaba Lucy sonriendo usando un traje de soldado, ella sonrió y levantó el dedo negando con el-

¿Qué significa esto? -dijo Jiangjin molesto-

El palacio ahora es mío y de los que han liberado a Corea de su opresión y su tiranía -Nizuka y Jiangjin se enojaron un poco viendo al frente, entre la multitud estaba Sun Hee caminando junto a Clent- yo soy la princesa Sun Hee de Corea y bajo el poder y muestra de mi anillo de la familia real reclamó el trono de mi padre y de mis ancestros -Sun a Hee había gritado y los aldeanos estaban aplaudiendo mientras los asesinos se estaban acercando vestidos como soldados- ahora en nombre de mi nación yo decreto que Nizuka y Jiangjin sean castigados por sus crímenes contra el pueblo y contra el mundo, victoria para los asesinos

¡Victoria para los asesinos! -gritaron todos los asesinos y soldados presentes-


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12.- La batalla en el tren**_

En Corea, los asesinos estaban rodeando a todos los invitados de la fiesta de Nizuka, Nizuka estaba en el suelo mientras Sun Hee estaba de pie en la entrada del palacio mostrando su anillo de la realeza, los aldeanos y soldados, todos estaban sorprendidos, Jiangjin estaba retrocediendo un poco tratando de alejarse pero Lucy lo tenía vigilado apuntándole con una flecha.

¿Cómo es que apareciste Sun Hee? -dijo Nizuka sorprendida-

Un amigo me ayudo a entender que tenía que hacer algo por mi pueblo y mi gente -dijo Sun Hee calmada- por eso decidí salir de mi escondite, presentarme como su verdadera guía y soberana, la princesa Sun Hee -Nizuka solo gruñó un poco mientras Jiangjin solo vio a los soldados que estaban en la entrada asintió y ellos le regresaron el gesto-

¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer conmigo? -dijo Nizuka molesta-

Te encerraré y también cortaré todo lazo con China hasta que los templarios sean aislados del poder -dijo Sun Hee sería-

No, no puedes hacer esto -dijo Nizuka molesta-

Puedo y lo haré -dijo Sun Hee sería, pero en un rápido movimiento, el general avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a Clent en la cara tirándolo al suelo herido, se acercó a Sun ah es y la atrapó en sus brazos pasando una espada en su cuello, todos se asustaron pero sacaron sus armas para pelear-

¡No se acerquen! -grito el general molesto haciendo que todos se quedaran quietos, el general apretó sus agarre en Sun Hee y pasó su espada más cerca de su cara- oh ella muere

Háganlo parece que no está de juegos -dijo Sun Hee nerviosa, todos obedecieron la orden y dejaron sus armas-

Bien hecho Shang no esperaba menos de mi guerrero más leal -dijo Nizuka sonriendo- ahora deja...que nos...-se puso de pie pero comenzó a amarse y cayó al suelo temblando- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me está pasando?

Me temo que ahora Shang trabaja para mí -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo- además tú la felina en el techo, mejor baja ese arco y flecha o la princesa se muere -Lucy gruño pero bajo el arco y flecha- ahora si nos permiten nos retiramos, hombres de mi ejército síganme

Pero...pero... ¿por qué...no me llevan con ustedes? -dijo Nizuka algo débil y comenzó a toser escupiendo algo de sangre- ¿qué me hicieron?

Bueno digamos que el trago que te di, estaba un poco envenenado -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo, Nizuka se sorprendió y tosió con fuerza hasta que en el suelo dejó una mancha de sangre- veras me di cuenta de que Corea sobreviviría con un emperador más fuerte, más leal y más capas, no tú, por eso te mataría y tomaría el control siendo yo el único monarca posible, entonces la nación le pertenecería a Lord Zhang y a los templarios

Por eso vinieron aquí -dijo Jun molesta-

Bueno ahora si nos permiten nos retiramos -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo, Shang solo se dio la vuelta corriendo sujetando a la princesa mientras Jiangjin lo siguió-

¡Fuego! -Lucy grito disparando una flecha, algunos soldados dispararon flechas y algunas le dieron en el camino de Jiangjin y Shang pero una roso por el brazo derecho de Sun Hee haciendo que s lastimara-

¡Alto o le darán a la princesa! -Izanamy grito preocupado y los soldados y Lucy se detuvieron, Shang sonrió un poco, los tres llegaron a una puerta donde estaban varios soldados, los soldados estaban montado a caballo, estos caballos vestían armaduras, solo se subieron a uno y se fueron de ahí dejando a los asesinos algo molestos, Clent se levantó y fue corriendo a la puerta pero Izanamy lo sujetó del brazo- espera

¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Si dejamos que escapen se irán con la princesa! -Clent grito molesto viendo al ejército alejándose-

Si lo sé pero tenemos que pensar en un plan rápido -dijo Izanamy serio, se dio la vuelta y sujetó a Nizuka del cuello de la camisa para levantarla- ¿a dónde se dirigen? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

Irán...ah...irán...al tren -dijo Nizuka molesta- van...a los...templos...

¿Al tren? ¿Qué es un tren? -dijo Clent confundido, Nizuka se estaba ahogando hasta que finalmente murió con los ojos abiertos- no, no ahora -Izanamy se molestó un poco pero recostó a Nizuka en el suelo y le cerró los ojos-

 _Requiescat in peace_ -dijo Izanamy calmado, se levantó y vio a Jun y Bruce en el pasillo sobre la entrada- supongo que tienen información hacia dónde van

Si creo que tenemos una idea -dijo Jun calmada, todos los asesinos fueron al palacio mientras los invitados se retiraban y los soldados cerraban las puertas principales, Jun y los demás estaban en la oficina de la princesa solo para ver el mapa de la región-

Según el mapa en esta zona marcada con dos líneas es donde se encuentra lo que Nizuka llamó como tren -dijo Jun sería- sospechó que ahí es donde llevan a la princesa

Si Nizuka ya firmó el tratado ¿por qué matarla? -dijo Bruce confundido- ¿por qué llevarse a la princesa?

Porque Nizuka no les era de utilidad al firmar el tratado -dijo Jun calmada- cuando ella era la princesa de Corea tenía el poder de aliarse con otra nación, pero cuando Izanamy encontró a Sun Hee y ella reveló que era la princesa de este reino entonces

Nizuka se queda sin ningún poder, por eso el tratado queda anulado -dijo Hinata sorprendida- por eso se llevaron a Sun Hee ella al ser la princesa legítima de Corea les puede dar el poder territorial que tanto desean

Y cuando ya no les sea útil la asesinaran dejando únicamente a un líder capas -dijo Izanamy calmado- con el trazo y el mapa de los tesoros ellos podrían encontrar el mapa hacia el artefacto o él tesoro del dragón

Pero sabemos que el fruto está seguro gracias a Ezio Auditore -dijo Jun calmada- entonces ¿que buscarán aquí?

No importa lo que sea debemos encontrarlo nosotros primero -dijo Izanamy calmado- todavía pueden seguir el rastro de James y los otros, si lo que Nizuka y Jiangjin le dieron a Tigresa fue el mapa de los templos entonces ellos ya van en camino hacia ellos, entonces ese tal tren debe ser un arma

Bien Hinata, Lucy, Noe y Saru vayan a los templos guíense con este mapa, Clent, Bruce, Jun y yo vamos por la princesa -dijo Izanamy serio, todos asintieron- todos cámbiense y pónganse sus trajes

Pero me veo hermosa -dijo Hinata se quejó viendo su vestido rojo-

Si y yo estoy usando una armadura de un macho pequeño que apesta a queso así que te aguantas -dijo Lucy molesta, Hinata solo asintió y bajo las orejas, todos se vistieron con sus trajes de asesinos mientras veían a lo lejos, Izanamy fue corriendo a cuatro paras con los dos grupos siguiéndolo, el líbero energía pasando a su Nivel Maestro, libero energía creando su lobo blanco y este envolvió a los dos grupos dentro de la energía, siguieron calmados mientras el lobo avanzaba a lo más que podía, mientras tanto el grupo de Shang y Jiangjin llegó a lo que parecía un grupo de cabañas de madera, dentro se podía ver un grupo de animales empujando carretas con lo que parecían barriles, algunos estaban llenando los barriles con polvo negro que era pólvora, otros estaban empujando un cuadrado con redes de metal sujetando botellas de vidrio de vino, el grupo de Jiangjin se bajó de los caballos mientras Shang sujetaba a Sun Herrera de su cuello, la empujó un poco para que caminara-

Basta así no se debe tratar una dama -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo, Sun Hee se soltó del agarre de Shang y caminó por su cuenta siguiendo a Jiangjin- bienvenida princesa a nuestra armería y centro de distribución

¿Centro de distribución? -dijo Sun Hee confundida- ¿para qué son las botellas de vino? ¿Para celebrar sus robos y matanzas?

Oh claro que no -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo- Vera hay algo fascinante con el jabón de hoy en día, verá por medio de algunos procesos químicos descubrimos que cuando se retira todo lo que hace el jabón tan oloroso y limpio deja atrás un líquido que al hacer contacto de forma brusca este explota, y no hablo de una explosión normal hablo de una gran, una tan grande como la fuerza de un maestro de Kung fu

Crearon un araña muy peligrosa -dijo Sun Hee seria y molesta- entonces ¿qué harán conmigo? Porque de ninguna manera voy a firmar nada con ustedes

Bueno no necesitamos una simple firma, solo bastaría con el sello de su analizo y su consentimiento por escrito -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo, se acercó y le sujetó la cara con su mano- pero por otro lado usted es una felina muy hermosa como para hacerle daño

Me repugna que me toques -dijo Sun Hee molesta y desvió su cara de la de Jiangjin-

Bueno ya estarás más suelta cuando entremos a él tren -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo- soldados escolten a la princesa a su salón privado y preparándose para empezar el viaje

A la orden su señoría -dijeron cuatro tigres, dos de ellos sujetaron a Sun Hee y la llevaron al tren donde estaban almacenando las armas y pólvoras, la obligaron a entrar a un vagón que estaba decorado como una habitación-

Princesa créanos que esto es por su propio bien -dijo un tigre calmado, Sun Hee gruñó y se sentó en una silla para ver por la ventana-

No es propio de una dama estar molesta todo el tiempo, pero para una princesa es deber estarlo si es que ve injusticia hacia su gente, ¿acaso no lo ven? Cuando Jiangjin termine con todo esto los asesinara a todos -dijo Sun Hee molesta- deben ver por ustedes mismos que esto es incorrecto

Si lo mismo decía el anterior general pero fue asesinado por el actual general, lo sentimos su majestad pero no queremos terminar muertos y tirados en una fosa común -dijo uno de los otros tigres- tenemos familias que amamos y estamos a darlo todo por ellos incluso si eso implica seguir a un dictador, a un dictador que solo quiere matar y que sea un enano miserable -Sun Hee solo asintió y asintió un poco deprimida-

Está bien solo cumplen con su deber -dijo Sun Hee intranquila, en el exterior Jiangjin estaba caminando por uno de los vagones con el general Shang detrás de el-

Tengo reconocer general que hizo un buen trabajo en dejar que los asesinos se infiltraran en el palacio -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo-

Si sabría que irían por la princesa desde que el barco llegó, también los mensajes de que el barco había sido robado nos había dado una clara idea de lo que podían tramar esos asesinos -dijo Shang sonriendo- mis hombres y yo estaremos protegiendo el armamento y la pólvora de todo el tren mientras los maestros de Kung fu están en busca de los templos sagrados

Eso está bien, distribúyalos bien y que el tren entre en marcha ya -dijo Jiangjin calmado, en una colina un poco alejada Izanamy y su equipo habían llegado, los dos grupos se separaron y fueron a sus respectivos puntos para comenzar a trabajar, Hinata, Saru, Noe y Lucy fueron corriendo por el bosque a dos patas, el tren comenzó a moverse mientras Izanamy, Bruce, Jun y calentar comenzaron a correr tratando de alcanzarlo, los cuatro saltaron a la parte trasera de la maquinaria mientras esta dejaba su estación, el tren siguió su movimiento, Hinata pudo ver a lo lejos como Izanamy y los demás había entrado al tren-

Bien los demás están en el tren apresuren el paso -dijo Hinata sería y los demás asintieron, llegó a un árbol y comen o a olfatear, se puso a cuatro latas y levantó la cabeza olfateando algo, vio a los lados y notó que el camino se dividía en cuatro puntos- bien escuchen detectó los cuatro de los cuatros furiosos más James y Boa

James y Boa puede que sean los Guardianes más débiles pero igual son guardianes -dijo Noe preocupado-

Si tienes razón, yo pelearé con ellos, Lucy tú ve a la derecha, al templo del fuego ahí debe estar Tigresa -dijo Hinata sería-

Está bien ella es algo fuerte pero esta pantera igual tiene garras para pelear -dijo Lucy molesta y comenzó a correr a cuatro patas-

Saru tú ve al centro puedo sentir el olor de Víbora y Mantis, ten cuidado Mantis es muy rápido y Víbora tiene mucha fuerza en la cola -dijo Hinata sería-

Bien elementos tierra y rayos, posible desventaja pero rapidez de mi favor -dijo Saru calmado se trepó a un árbol de un salto y salto de rama en rama- las ramas me darán ventaja de altitud

Sin pero recuerda, recuerden no maten nadie -dijo Hinata calmada- nosotros no matamos a inocentes

Si pero no se lo dijiste a Lucy y ella se fue desde hace rato -dijo Noe calmado-

Lo sé -dijo Hinata calmada- no pierdas el tiempo vámonos debemos recuperar los tesoros -dijo Hinata un poco sería, los dos se separaron- pero antes de que te vayas tu oponente es un pájaro, ten cuidado por la velocidad y vuelo es peligroso

Gracias pero lo tendré en cuenta -dijo Noe calmado, los dos se fueron corriendo, los cuatro se separaron y comenzaron a correr en unos pocos minutos, el tren estaba dejando la estación y estaba entrando cerca del bosque, Lucy corrió siguiendo el camino hasta que comenzó a notar que el bosque estaba abriendo paso a la orilla que daba directo al mar, notó como había suelo debajo y más abajo estaban las vías del tren que iban al mar, las vías del tren estaban sujetadas por pilotes o columnas que brindaban soporte y con esta las vías podían pasar sin problemas-

Que sorpréndete, esos coreanos pudieron construir incluso hasta en el mar -dijo Lucy sorprendida, siguió corriendo viendo al orilla hasta que vio una construcción de piedra en forma de templo pequeño no mayor a cinco metros de ancho por tres metros de alto, camino con cuidado al verlo, se acercó notando unas escaleras pequeñas de piedra, se detuvo un momento al escuchar el crujir de una rama, afinó sus oídos y respiró un poco profundo para calmarse-

Bien te escuché y persigo tu aroma -dijo Lucy sería- sabes me dicen que me espera una tigresa aquí pero por tu olor...je diría que se trata de un macho -se escuchó el gruñir enojado de Tigresa y Lucy sonrió- _Bien parece que tiene carácter fuerte pero explosivo, debe sentirse molesta cuando la insultan -_ pensó un poco tranquila- vamos muéstrate, a menos que me tengas miedo -afinó sus oídos y escucho los pasos de Tigres de su alrededor- _Por el sonido de sus pisadas diría que sí es hembra, entrenada, carácter explosivo, técnica a seguir, atributo desconocido, ataques a distancia desconocidos, ataques físicos posiblemente letales_

Ven y pelea -dijo Lucy molesta- ah es verdad debe ser una cobarde si trabaja para los templarios -Tigresa gruñó y salto girando en el aire, Lucy se sorprendió de ver a Tigresa elevarse a tan alta altura y caer en picada gruñendo lanzando un golpe con su garra, Lucy solo salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque y Tigresa golpeó el suelo dejando la roca partida y un agujero por el impacto- yo y mi provocación así como mi bocota

Asesina -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Mmm me habían dicho que pelearía con una hembra, hola chico -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Soy hembra, y yo soy la maestra Tigresa -dijo Tigresa molesta, Lucy no dijo nada solo sonrió un poco- tu eres de esos sujetos que asesinaron al emperador Zhengde

Yo no estaba en ese momento pero supongo que fue su juicio lo que lo llevó a ser asesinado -dijo Lucy sería-

Pero ¿por qué asesinar a mi amigo, Mono? -dijo Tigresa molesta y Lucy se sorprendió un momento-

Supongo que fu digamos daño colateral -dijo Lucy calmada-

Maldita -dijo Tigresa molesta y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe con su garra de forma directa y Lucy salto esquivándolo pero Tigresa se acercó y le dio un patada en el estómago alejándola un par de metros, Lucy se quejó pero Tigresa avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe en diagonal con su garra, Lucy levantó su brazo izquierdo y le dio un golpe en el mentón, se giró y le dio una patada de talón en las costillas a Tigresa, Tigresa retrocedió un par de saltos y Lucy avanzó, lanzó un golpe y Tigresa le sujetó el puño con su garra, forcejearon un poco y Tigresa salto dándole una patada a la cara a Lucy, Tigresa rugió y avanzó corriendo, comenzó girar y lanzó una patada pero Lucy se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, fue empujada hasta golpear con el templo y cayó sentada quejándose, Tigresa gruñó y lanzó un golpe con su garra, Lucy solo lo esquivó rodando en el suelo y Tigresa golpeó la piedra del templo destruyéndola en pedazos-

 _Es más fuerte de lo que creí, tendré que ir con cuidado o me va a lastimar_ -pensó Lucy un poco preocupada, Lucy avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe disparando una esfera violeta de energía, Tigresa le dio un golpe peor la esfera explotó cubriendo su visión con humo, Tigresa afinó sus oídos y lanzó una patada girando hacia atrás pero no le dio a nada-

Me equivoqué -dijo Tigresa sorprendida pero noto como la cola de Lucy avanzó y la sujetó del cuello, la jalo tirándola al suelo de espaldas y Lucy salto quedando encima de ella lanzando varios golpes, Tigresa solo levantó los brazos aguantando los golpes pero gruñó y libero fuego de su cuerpo, Lucy se asustó y se alejó saltando, Tigresa levantó las piernas quedando apoyada en su espalda, pasó sus manos al suelo y comenzó a girar extendiendo las piernas a los lados, al girar libero una onda de fuego, Lucy levantó las garras y luego las bajó liberando algo de energía violeta, los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión en el campo, las dos avanzaron corriendo y lanzaron un golpe, las dos se golpearon mutuamente causando una herida leve, las dos se alejaron de un salto, Tigresa extendió los brazos creando una bola de fuego y Lucy extendió su mano derecha creando una esfera color violeta, las dos dieron un gritó y liberaron sus ataques dejando que chocaran causando una leve explosión, por otro lado Hinata estaba corriendo en medio del bosque hasta que se detuvo -

Alguien está peleando -dijo Hinata sorprendida- debe ser Lucy, su elemento de oscuridad debería funcionar contra el fuego de Tigresa, solo espero que todo salga bien -siguió corriendo cuando vio otro templo rodeado de un círculo de agua- agua...hijo de...mi debilidad, entonces aquí deben estar -Hinata se sorprendió un momento y salto a la derecha esquivando un golpe de James, James estaba arrodillado en el suelo en su Modo Guardián pero del suelo apareció un lazo de planta sujetando la pierna derecha de Hinata, la levantó y Hinata pudo ver como Boa abría la boca formando una esfera amarilla, Boa y James crearon un torbellino amarillo, Hinata se cruzó de brazos creando un campo de fuego que la protegió, sacó su hoja ocular y cortó el lazo de planta que la tenía sujetada, cayó girando y tocó el suelo liberando una onda de energía que creó una roca de gran tamaño, Hinata se giró y le dio una patada a la roca destruyéndola y los fragmentos avanzaron hacia James y Boa, James solo avanzó dándole un golpe a cada fragmento que iba hacia él, Boa avanzó de forma rápida y abrió la boca tratando de morder a Hinata, Hinata salto y cayó en picada lanzando un golpe liberando algo de fuego, Boa salto y lanzó un golpe al brazo de Hinata haciendo que se alejara, siguió avanzando y sujetó del cuello a Hinata, Hinata se quejó y sujetó el cuello de Boa, se giró y es

Detenido su mano izquierda deteniendo un golpe de James, James se sorprendió un momento y Hinata libero algo de fuego de su cuerpo creando una esfera, los dos se alejaron de ella y Hinata se alejó de un salto respirando un poco más tranquila-

Veo que eres más hábil de lo que pensamos asesina -dijo Boa sería- escucha te pondremos esto fácil ven con nosotros aceptas tus crímenes y pediremos que te dejen vivir presa

Mejor muerta que rendirme -dijo Hinata molesta, James y Boa la vieron un poco confundidos- no puedo crees que se hayan vendido así nada más a un maldito mercenario que los usa para conquistar el mundo

¿Acaso tú eres...Hinata? -dijo James sorprendido y Boa se sorprendió, Hinata solo se quitó la capucha revelando su estado de Guardiana por los ojos ámbar que tenía-

¡Hinata ¿qué significa esto?! ¡¿Eres una asesina?! -Boa gritó molesta viendo a Hinata-

Nos has traicionado y has traicionado todo lo que creías Hinata -dijo James molesto-

Lo siento amigos pero esto es lo que creo ahora, los asesinos están aquí para evitar que Zhang y sus aliados conquisten el mundo para convertirlo en un lugar seco y sin vida -dijo Hinata sería- nosotros debemos evitar que eso pase

No Hinata tú tienes la idea equivocada, Zhang está aquí para traer el orden y la justicia correcta al mundo, conseguiremos La Paz -dijo James se dio-

James Boa, escúchenme por favor -dijo Hinata molesta-

No, Hinata nos has traicionado al aliarte con los asesinos -dijo Boa molesta- prepárate porque te vamos a derogar si colaboras posiblemente Lord Zhang te deje vivir

Están tan equivocados -dijo Hinata sería- recuerden que lo que yo siempre quise fue proteger a la humanidad y La Paz de este mundo ¿por qué les cuesta tanto trabajo créeme?

Por los actos de tus semejantes y del hombre que amas -dijo Boa seria- quién ahora sigues como un líder por lo que veo

Puede que para sus ojos sus actos hayan sido incorrectos y poco éticos pero hasta yo puede ver a través de esos actos algo correcto -dijo Hinata calmada expulsando algo de fuego de su cuerpo creando una llamarada completa y en su espalda se crearon alas de fuego como las de un águila- pero por medio de esta pelea yo les haré conocer todo y la razón de porque lucho -el fuego creció de tamaño asustando un poco al par- ¡Nivel maestro! -Hinata gritó seria y su traje brilló de color rojo mientras en su espalda se creaban alas de plumaje amarillo brillante con un arco rojizo en el brazo del ala, sus hojas ocultas cambiaron un poco dejando el símbolo de los asesinos en color dorado, el metal cambió a color rojo con bordes brillantes, en el pecho apareció un peto de color rojo brillante con la forma de un águila abriendo las alas, la protección en sus piernas se volvieron rojo brillante de borde dorado hecho de metal, por último sus ojos se volvieron ámbar brillante-

Hinata...tú realmente -dijo Boa deprimida- me has decepcionado y mucho

Yo hice el juramento de servir a la luz a través de las sombras y viviendo leal a mis principios por La Paz del mundo -dijo Hinata sería, los tres avanzaron corriendo, James lanzó un golpe pero Hinata le dio un golpe en el brazo con los nudillos y la mano abierta haciendo que desviara el golpe, Hinata avanzó y se giró dándole una patada en la espalda tirando a James en el suelo, Boa avanzó y trató de morder a Hinata pero él le sujetó el cuello con su mano y la obligó a verla a los ojos- te mostraré la verdad -Hinata cerró los ojos y pegó su cabeza con la de Boa, Boa comenzó a tener algunas imágenes de Hinata hablando con los asesinos pero Boa se despegó de ella y le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que la soltara y ella cayó al suelo respirando un poco agitada pero Hinata estaba de pie tocando su mejilla-

No me vas a convencer Hinata todavía no, James vamos -dijo Boa sería, James se levantó y se acercó a Boa-

¡Nivel maestro! -gritaron James y Boa, los dos liberaron energía creando un resplandor verde amarillo en el campo, cuando el poder pasó revelaron sus transformaciones, Boa tenía el cuerpo blanco brillante y un poco largo tan grande como dos metros, James estaba usando un traje de maestro con color amarillo en el pecho y verde oscuro en las mangas con un caparazón de tortuga en la espalda-

Lo lamento muchachos pero no quería que llegáramos a esto -dijo Hinata calmada, Hinata avanzó igual que James, los dos estrellaron sus brazos en un fuerte golpe, Hinata lanzó un golpe y James se agachó, James lanzó un golpe de gancho pero Hinata lo esquivó moviendo su cuerpo y le dio una patada en la cabeza, James cayó al suelo pero se giró sujetándose con las manos al suelo, Boa avanzó y salto lanzando un golpe con la cola Hinata levantó el brazo izquierdo y retrocedió un poco, Boa avanzó de nuevo y lanzó un golpe vertical, Hinata levantó sus brazos deteniendo el golpe pero James extendió los brazos liberando un torrente de agua que golpeó a Hinata en el estómago, Hinata se quejó y el fuego de su espalda bajo un poco de intensidad, Boa y James levantaron el agua que los estaba rodeando, la concentraron frente a ellos y luego crearon un torbellino que avanzó hacia Hinata, Hinata solo expulsó fuego y extendió su mano derecha creando una bola de fuego, la bola de fuego creció un poco más y Hinata avanzó de un paso chocando el torbellino con la bola de fuego, los ataques explotaron creando una cortina de vapor en el campo, James se alejaron viendo el vapor caliente, Boa por su parte estaba un poco confundida y más cuando los dos se vieron rodeados de fuego, James y Boa se juntaron mientras James estaba esperando algún ataque, Hinata rugió cayendo en picada hacia James, gritó y libero algo de fuego en su golpe, James solo se giró y tomó su caparazón de la espalda para levantarlo y usarlo como escudo, el puño de Hinata solo golpeó el escudo de James haciendo una onda de sonido y un eco en el campo, Hinata fue empujada con fuerza mientras todo en el bosque era golpeado por la onda de sonido y energía, Bruce, Jun, Clent e Izanamy estaban en el último vagón dl tren viendo la onda de sonido que los empujó un poco-

¿Que fue eso? -dijo jun confundida-

Fue una onda de sonido por un alto impacto, sonó como una campana -dijo Izanamy calmado- hay que movernos por lo que sabemos esta...cosa podría terminar en algún otro país o algo así

Bien pero hay que movernos por el exterior, quizás en los techos tengamos algo de ventaja -dijo Bruce calmado, todos asintieron y sacaron sus hojas ocultas, Bruce abrió una ventana y comenzó a sacar su cuerpo, clavó sus hojas en la madera y comenzó a trepar usando su garras traseras, se impulsó y cayó en el techo del vagón quedando acostado y con sus garras y hojas clavadas en el metal, Izanamy, Jun y Clent lo siguieron quedando sujetados con sus hojas y algún cuchillo en el caso de Clent, los cuatro se pudieron poner de pie para dar un salto y llegar al segundo vagón, Jun comenzó a bajar para ver por una ventana y ver el interior del vagón, dentro pudo notar un poco de armamento como cañones, armas y pólvora dentro de barriles, se volvió a subir y quedaron juntos-

Estamos en un vagón lleno de armas y pólvora -dijo Jun sería- esta cosa carga tanto material para destruir toda una nación quizás

Entonces no podemos permitir que esta cosa siga avanzando, avancen y recuerden que la prioridad es encontrar a la princesa, hay que sacarla y luego destruir el tren completo -dijo Izanamy serio, todos siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a un sexto vagón con tres vagones antes de llegar a la maquina principal, Sun Hee estaba sentada en una silla viendo el suelo un momento en estado de depresión, Clent estaba bajando la cabeza y vio por la ventana para ver a Sun Hee, se levantó y vio a Izanamy el cual le tenía sujetada las piernas-

S este vagón hay que bajar con cuidado y romper la ventana de forma sigilosa -dijo Clent calmado, Izanamy, Jun y Bruce se vieron entre ellos y luego a Clent, Sun Hee suspiro de forma preocupada hasta que escuchó algo- ¡No alto eso no era lo que tenía en mente! -Sun Hee solo vio a un lado y Clent entró rompiendo la venta con su cabeza y astas, solo terminó cayendo acostado en el suelo herido y con pedazos de vidrio roto en el cuerpo- hay mi cara

Clent ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Sun Hee sorprendida-

Venimos a salvarla princesa -dijo Clent adolorido, se levantó y se quitó algo de vidrio del cuerpo- vamos creo que Bruce y los demás están por entrar

Es mejor que vengan si quieres salir vivo -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo entrando al vagón junto a Shang y tres soldados más, Clent tomó a Sun Hee de un brazo y la ocultó detrás de él, solo se armó tomando su espada y se quedó en guardia- vaya, vaya el pequeño asesino cree que nos puede ganar a todos juntos, Shang mátalo y luego encierra a la princesa

Muy bien majestad -dijo Shang sonriendo, tomó su espada y la sacó dejando que la hoja su mano brillaran de un color oscuro y luego se volvieron negras-

¿Tu mano? ¿Qué le paso a tu mano? -dijo Clent confundido-

Es el efecto de usar del tesoro del acero -dijo Shang sonriendo- verdad el tesoro del acero me permite convertir mi piel en acero mismo y transmitir esa habilidad a diferentes objetos, ahora mismo soy invencible -se acercó caminando pero de la ventana entró Izanamy extendiendo sus piernas y le dio una patada en el pecho empujando a Shang contra una ventana y dejó un leve agujero en el cristal por el golpe con su cabeza, Shang e Izanamy solo se vieron gruñendo-

Que interesante habilidad la tuya veamos como peleas usando eso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, tomó su espada y avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte vertical con su espada pero Shang se cruzó de brazos dejando que se cubrieran de metal, Izanamy lo empujó pero Shang rugió un poco expulsando fuego haciendo que Izanamy saliera empujado un poco-

Vamos a pelear en otro lado -Shang avanzó corriendo y sujetó a Izanamy en sus brazos para empujarlo por una ventana hasta romperla junto a la pared, Izanamy se sorprendió un momento pero libero su brazo izquierdo y de su armadura disparó una navaja con un cable grueso atado en la punta, la navaja salió disparada y se clavó en el techo del vagón, Izanamy solo fue empujado por el aire del tren al avanzar y eso le permitió columpiarse hasta que terminó cayendo en el techo junto a Shang, los dos lograron ponerse de pie mientras sentían que el tren iba avanzando más lento, los dos solo tomaron sus espadas y dudaron en guardia-

¿Por qué vamos tan lento? -dijo Shang confundido-

Porque mi amigo mato al operador estoy ganando tiempo solo hasta que lleguemos a la bahía -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero -se puso en guardia sujetando la espada con ambas manos- peleemos -Shang avanzó y concentró fuego en su espada lanzando un corte horizontal, Izanamy solo dejó la espada de forma vertical y el golpe de la espada lo empujó con fuerza retrocediendo, se agachó en el suelo y avanzó de un paso lanzando un corte en diagonal, los dos chocaron sus espadas en un fuerte golpe liberando una onda de aire que abierto un poco el techo y lo hundió, en el vagón Jiangjin estaba un poco sorprendido viendo el techo y solo vio como Clent sujetaba su espada forcejeando con un tigre, salto y le di una patada al soldado haciendo que retrocediera tres pasos, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe con su espada pero el tigre rugió y lanzó un golpe horizontal con su espada haciendo que saliera empujado y cayera de espaldas, los otros dos se estaban riendo un poco, Clent se levantó y lanzó un golpe con su espada pero el tigre dejó caer al suya y aplaudió atrapando la espada entre sus dos manos, forcejeo un poco y comenzó a doblar sus manos un poco haciendo que Clent bajara su espada un poco pero Clent salto y le di una patada al tigre en el mentón, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho, se agachó y le dio la espada solo para apoyarse en sus manos y luego se impulsó para darle una patada en el pecho con sus dos patas traseras empujándolo un poco, Clent avanzó y lanzó un golpe con su mano derecha sacando su hoja oculta pero el tigre levantó su mano para sujetarlo-

Vaya para ser pequeño eres rápido y tengas pero -dijo el tigre sonriendo pero le di un golpe en el estómago a Clent haciendo que se quejara, levantó el brazo derecho y le di un golpe en la cara una y otra vez haciendo que se quejara, Clent se quejó pero levantó su mano izquierda liberando una daga pequeña y el tigre le sujetó el brazo con su mano libre, Clent estaba forcejeando un poco gruñendo para empujar más la daga, el tigre se estaba riendo mientras Sun Hee estaba preocupada por él, Clent solo vio que la daga libero una pequeña gota de un líquido morado y Clent solo usó su poder para alargar esa gota y convertirla en un filo morado de hielo que perforó el cuello del tigre en el centro, Clent solo gritó y vio sus mano a la derecha dejando que el hielo le cortara el cuello al tigre y este cayó derramando sangre hasta que murió-

Nada mal apenas pudiste matar a uno -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo- pero solo eres un venado no puedes ganar enano -chasqueó los dedos y los dos tigres extendieron sus brazos liberando una bola de fuego, Clent cruzó sus brazos creando un escudo de agua y hielo, la bola de fuego tomó poder pero eso empujó a Clent y lo hizo caer al suelo herido-

¡Joven Clent! ¡Joven Clent! -Sun Hee gritó preocupada cargando a Clent en sus brazos, lo vio herido y con ligeras quemaduras y rasguños en el cuerpo-

Lamento no hacer...mucho...jejeje creo que un herbívoro no hace mucho...más si es débil -dijo Clent sonriendo un poco herido-

Ya hiciste mucho me ayudaste gracias -dijo Sun Hee preocupada, Clent solo sonrió un poco y vieron que los soldados se estaban acercando cuando Jun entró quedando frente a ellos armada con sus hojas ocultas, Jun solo gruñó y avanzó corriendo, un soldado solo lanzó un golpe con una lanza pero Jun giró rodeando la lanza y extendió su brazo izquierdo clavando su hoja oculta en el cuello del tigre haciendo que cayera muerto, el segundo solo avanzó lanzando un corte vertical pero Jun levantó los brazos clavando las hojas en sus brazos, el tigre se quejó y Jun le dio una patada en el pecho, con uno de sus pies, solo levantó la lanza de un ligero impulso para tomarla en sus manos y comenzar a girarla, el tigre gruñó y Jun le perforó el cuello con la hoja de la lanza, el tigre solo cayó al suelo y Jiangjin salió del vagón-

Maldito, Clent ¿cómo te sientes? -dijo Jun sería-

Un poco herido pero aún puedo a completar el plan -dijo Clent calmado-

Bien Bruce no tardará en llegar, así que resiste un poco más hasta que logremos sacarlos a ambos -dijo Jun calmada, ella se acercó corriendo a la puerta y la abrió viendo que la puerta del siguiente vagón estaba abierta, Jun solo salto pasando al siguiente vagón, solo entró viendo que había muchos armamento de cañones dentro, bolas de metal sujetadas entre ellas con una cadena, balas pequeñas y cañones pequeños y grandes también, ella estaba caminando un poco cuando afinó sus oídos y escuchó del techo un disparo, ella salto a un lado esquivando el ataque viendo que había sido una gran bala la que había perforado el techo hasta el suelo, estaba sorprendida, en el techo estaba Jiangjin cargando lo que parecía un cañón pero delgado y un poco pequeño, solo le dio la vuelta y le puso una bala dentro, Jun gritó y salió del agujero, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte con su espada, Jiangjin dejó caer el cañón y colocó su brazo derecho en forma horizontal defendiéndose del ataque de Jun; Jun se sorprendió porque sintió que había golpeado algo duro, se alejó de un salto y Jiangjin sonrió-

¿De verdad creías que vendría sin estar preparado? -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo, se quitó su traje de gala mostrando una armadura de color rojo y dorada de estilo chino- esta es una armadura de combate hecha de oro y pintada de rojo pero no solo eso el interior tiene una cubierta de acero que me proteja

Pero eres más lento -dijo Jun sería, Jiangjin solo tomó sus espadas de su espalda y las extendió mostrando que eran espadas chinas, los dos avanzaron corriendo, Jiangjin giró lanzando un corte horizontal liberando energía amarilla, Jun solo salto esquivando el primer ataque y lanzó un corte vertical pero Jiangjin se cruzó de espadas deteniendo el ataque, la empujó y avanzó corriendo lanzando un corte vertical pero Jun lo esquivó saltando y Jiangjin se giró lanzando un corte horizontal con su otra espada, Jun solo dejó la espada de forma vertical para detener el golpe, Jun avanzó lanzando un golpe directo pero Jiangjin solo le di un golpe en diagonal a la espada y Jun la soltó un momento pero Jiangjin lanzó un corte vertical con su espada, Jun levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe con el brazalete de la hoja oculta, fue empujada un momento pero ella salto y se acercó a la espada para tomarla en sus manos-

Vamos a ver como peleas perra -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo-

Te voy a cortar la cola maldigo gato -dijo Jun molesta, ella avanzo corriendo, de su cinturón tomó un par de cuchillos y los lanzó, Jiangjin solo giró su espada un poco desviando los cuchillos pero Jun llegó a su derecha y lanzó un golpe directo con su espada pero Jiangjin lo bloqueó con su espada de forma vertical, Jun solo lo empujó un poco pero concentró energía en su mano derecha creó una espada de energía azul clara, lanzó un corte vertical con su espada pero Jiangjin lanzó un golpe con su espada derecha chocando su espada con la de Jun, los dos chocaron sus espada en forma cruzada, Jiangjin empujó a Jun, primero lanzó un corte vertical con su espada izquierda pero Jun cruzó sus espadas deteniendo el golpe, Jiangjin se giró lanzando un corte con ambas espadas, Juan solo fue empujada y Jiangjin lanzó un corte cruzado con ambas espadas, Jun solo extendió las espadas a los lados deteniendo el ataque, Jiangjin lanzó un corte horizontal bajo con su espada izquierda y Jun salto de lado esquivando el ataque, lanzó un corte horizontal con su espada real y Jiangjin levantó su espada deteniendo el ataque frente a su cara, la fuerza lo empujó y Jun avanzó solo lanzó un corte en diagonal con la espada de energía, pero Jiangjin detuvo el golpe con su brazo izquierdo, Jun solo aplicó un poco de fuerza y Jiangjin solo salto hacia atrás dejando ver que la armadura se había dañado un poco-

Ahora te haré sentir el verdadero terror -dijo Jiangjin molesto, concentró energía en sus espadas y lanzó un corte cruzado, Jun solo levantó las espadas y lanzó un corte vertical ellas, sus espadas chocaron con el ataque de Jiangjin, forcejeo un poco hasta que deshizo el ataque, Jiangjin avanzó y coló sus espadas de forma horizontal formando un gran tijera, Jun salto esquivando el ataque, se mantuvo en el iré un momento y giró lanzando un golpe directo con su espada de energía deteniendo el corte cruzado de Jiangjin, por el ataque la espada se rompió y Jun levantó su brazo izquierdo y lanzó un corte con su espada negra cortando la cara de Jiangjin un poco, Jiangjin gritó y se alejó bajando la cara, solo levantó la mirada mostrando que en medio de su cara tenía una gran cortada en diagonal en la cara-

GRRRRR RRRROAAAR -Jiangjin rugió enojado y sujetó ambas espadas liberando una descarga de energía amarilla- ¡Voy a partirte por la mitad! -Jiangjin avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte cruzado liberando una onda de energía, Jun lanzó un corte vertical con su espada, los dos ataques chocaron creando una onda de sonido, Jun fue empujada hacia otro vagón mientras Jiangjin quedó en el mismo vagón y tomó el cañón para colocarlo en su espalda, Jiangjin avanzó corriendo y Jun salto para avanzar, Jun lanzó un corte vertical con su espada envuelta en energía pero Jiangjin levantó su espada derecha deteniendo el golpe y con la espada izquierda lanzó un corte en diagonal ascendente pero Jun le dio una patada en el pecho para alejarse saltando, Jun terminó cayendo en el segundo vagón pero sintió algo de dolor para ver que en su traje había un ligera cortada de la espada-

No importa que tan fuerte o hábil seas mi espada te cortara al final -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo, salto desde el vagón y cayó frente a Jun, lanzó varios golpes directos con sus espadas pero Jun levantó su espada deteniendo cada golpe con su espada, creó una enseguida espada deteniendo los golpes pero igual comenzó a sentir dolor y vio que recibía dalo de los golpes tuvo un corte en su hombro derecho, un corte en sus costillas del lado izquierdo, un corte en su brazo izquierdo, siguió recibiendo más cortes hasta que Jiangjin lanzó un corte en vertical con su espada, Jun de preocupó pero Bruce rugió y sujetó por detrás a Jiangjin, solo gritó y se impulsó para caer de cabeza en el techo del primer vagón, Jiangjin solo gritó de dolor y Bruce lo soltó para acercarse con Jun-

¿Jun cómo estás? -dijo Bruce un poco preocupado-

Bien pero... ¡Cuidado! -Jun gritó y los dos saltaron a un lado para esquivar una bala que le dio al techo perforándolo- ¡Bruce! -Bruce estaba sujetando la orilla del techo del vagón pero logró colocarse de pie-

¡Estoy bien déjame ayudarte un momento! -dijo Bruce serio mientras Jun estaba de rodillas a un lado, Bruce se cruzó de brazos y luego los separó mostrando un trío de garras de energía en sus nudillos, solo se agachó un momento y avanzó de un paso, Jiangjin sonrió y extendió su brazo para tratar de sujetarlo del cuello pero su mano pasó por el cuerpo de Bruce dando entender que Bruce había usado una ilusión, Bruce apareció a la izquierda de Jiangjin y lanzó un golpe directo clavando sus garras en las costilla de Jiangjin, Jiangjin se quejó un poco pero Bruce salto y le di una patada en la cara haciendo que se alejara un poco, Jiangjin solo retrocedió un poco y luego volvió a avanzar corriendo, lanzó un corte cruzado con sus armas pero Bruce le dio un golpe a ambas hojas en el centro, Jiangjin extendió los brazos alejándose pero solo gruñó igual que Bruce, los dos expulsaron una descarga y avanzaron, los dos lanzaron golpes rápidos con sus armas dejando que cada golpe chocaran y causara una onda de sonido, Jun estaba sorprendida y más cuando una descarga pasó a su derecha cortando el techo un poco, Bruce gritó y extendió los brazos golpeando las espadas de Jiangjin y este solo extendió los brazos a los lados, Bruce salto y giró lanzando un corte en diagonal con una de sus garras y le dejó la cortada en el pecho de Jiangjin, Bruce avanzó de nuevo y lanzó un golpe horizontal dejando la marca de sus garras en el estómago de la armadura, Jiangjin solo lanzó un corte en vertical ascendente, Bruce se hizo a un lado viendo que la espada cortó el techo pero Bruce pudo ver como Clent estaba saliendo por la ventana con Sun Hee en sus brazos, cuando vieron el tren tomó más velocidad y estaba llegando más rápido cerca del mar, Bruce solo salto a la derecha esquivando un corte de Jiangjin-

Espera Clent...tengo un poco de miedo -dijo Sun Hee asustada viendo el mar-

Descuida puedes confiar en mi -dijo Clent sonriendo, ella se sujetó más a su cuello, Clent la abrazó con fuerza y el solo salto del tren hacia el mar, Sun Hee gritó asustada abrazando a Clent y cerró los ojos, Clent extendió su mano derecha creando un torrente de agua que los atrapó a ambos, el torrente se dobló un poco y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar al suelo y los dos cayeron en la arena de la playa- jejeje te dije que estaba aquí para protegerte

Si lo cumpliste -dijo Sun Hee sonriendo, los dos se estaban riendo de los nervios pero Sun Hee se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Clent haciéndolo sonrojar un poco, Clent solo sonrió un poco, en medio del bosque se escuchó un grito de parte de Víbora y Mantis, Saru solo salto a una lado esquivando el ataque de Víbora, Mantis trató de patearlo en medio del aire pero Saru extendió su cola y sujetó la rama de un árbol con ella, se giró y Mantis terminó golpeando un árbol detrás de ello, Saru extendió los brazos liberando una bola de fuego, Mantis y Víbora solo la esquivaron saltando pero Saru se acercó a ellos por haber saltado del árbol, extendió los brazos creando otra bola de fuego y los golpeó a ambos haciendo que cayeran al suelo, Saru cayó de rodillas al suelo, Mantis y Víbora solo avanzaron y Saru levantó los brazos creando una esfera de fuego en su cuerpo, Mantis y Víbora solo gritaron siendo golpeados por el fuego, el fuego se deshizo mostrando un agujero negro por la temperatura y a Mantis y Víbora heridos por el ataque, Saru solo se acercó al templo y tomó algo parecido a un collar con una joya marrón dentro de un marco dorado en forma de triángulo -

Tesoro de la roca obtenido -dijo Saru sonriendo, en otro lado del bosque Noe estaba peleando con Grulla, Grulla estaba volando rápido rodeándolo y luego se detuvo extendiendo sus alas creando una onda de aire, Noe solo gritó con fuerza soltando un rugido y una onda de viento helado, los dos ataques chocaron causando una corriente de aire frío, Noe solo avanzó sonriendo y salto sujetando a Grulla de sus patas, lo atrajo y lo estrelló en el suelo, Grulla alejó con fuerza y se logró saltar solo para girar y le darle una patada a Noe en la cara, avanzó volando y giró agachando la cabeza dándole u golpe en el pelo a Noe que lo empujó con fuerza, Noe solo se quejó y levantó los brazos dándole un golpe a Grulla en el cuerpo, Grulla se quejó pero al caer al suelo se levantó e impulsó con sus alas, Noe avanzó y le dio una tacleada en el cuerpo con su hombro derecho, lo empujó hasta estrellarlo con un árbol hasta que lo destrozó por el impacto, Grulla solo cayó al suelo inconsciente, Noe se acercó y tomó una joya verde envuelta en un marco dorado en forma de remolino-

Tesoros del viento conseguido -dijo Noe sonriendo, en otro tembló Hinata avanzó rugiendo y gritando y le dio un golpe a James en el estómago con fuerza hasta levantarlo del suelo, Boa avanzó hacia ella por su lado izquierdo y Hinata se giró para sujetarla del cuello, Boa se quejó pero Hinata se giró y le dio una patada a Boa en el cuerpo y la lanzó con James, extendió los brazos liberando una onda de fuego hacia ambos, James y Boa se quejaron y terminaron cayendo al suelo pero Hinata alzó vuelo gracias a sus alas, retrajo sus manos al lado derecho de sus costillas y formó una esfera algo grande energía azul y fuego en el centro, gritó y extendió los brazos liberando una onda de energía que chocó con ellos causando una explosión, Hinata cayó de rodillas viendo un agujero con un poco de humo donde James y Boa estaban heridos, Hinata se acercó al templo y tomó una joya azul rodeada de un marco de oro con forma de gota de agua-

Tesoro del agua conseguido -dijo Hinata calmada, Hinata se acercó a James y Boa y los vio acostados en el agujero- créanme muchachos que no quería que pasara esto -Hinata guardo el tesoro y junto sus manos frente a su pecho entrelazando los dedos- ahora mismo voy a revelarles la verdad -separo sus manos extendiéndolas, las giró en medio del aire y luego las extendió juntando sus manos, libero una onda de energía naranja, James y Boa estaban sorprendidos y más cuando vieron algunos recuerdos de Hinata, supieron todo del credo y lo que había escuchado de parte de otros templarios-

Hinata... ¿eso fue...verdad? -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Así es, me temo que solo los están utilizando para sus propios fines, no quise seguir ciega en ese punto y decidí unirme al credo -dijo Hinata calmada- también hay otra cosa

 _ **Recuerdo de Hinata-**_ Hinata estaba caminando por los pasillos del palacio poco antes de haber ido a Izanamy sujetado en la gran cruz del palacio-

Solo espero que no se den cuenta de mi presencia -dijo Hinata calmada, ella dio una vuelta por un pasillo y vio una luz de vela encendida, se acercó y vio que Zhang estaba hablando con Qiu Ju- _¿Por qué estarán aquí todavía?_

Bien Qiu Ju ¿ese híbrido ha dicho algo? -dijo Zhang serio-

Me temo su señoría que no, no se cuánto tiempo pueda soportar antes de que nos diga algo sobre los mapas o el paradero del fruto, me temo que si seguimos así podría morir antes de conseguir algo -dijo Qiu Ju serio-

Eso es inútil, matarlo no me servirá de nada -dijo Zhang serio- posiblemente cuando algunos de sus compañeros venga a rescatarlo podremos capturarlo y usarlo para saber sobre los artefactos

Mi señor ellos no unidos y leales a su clan, no nos dirán nada -dijo Qiu Ju serio-

Fieles al clan -dijo Zhang sonriendo- ¿que no el Guerrero del Sol tiene una hermana pequeña? -Hinata se topó la boca y Qiu Ju asintió- encontramos su punto débil

Pero mi señor ¿realmente planea usar a una niña o al menos lastimarla para hacer que ese asesino hable? -dijo Qiu Ju un poco preocupado-

Nada va a detener mi plan, debemos conseguir él tesoros del dragón o al menos el fruto, este mundo va a ser propiedad de los templarios -dijo Zhang molesto-

Pero mi señor usando niños no es lo que hacemos, nosotros no debemos -dijo Qiu Ju un poco preocupado-

¡Recuerda muy bien quien te salvo de las calles y te dio un hogar! -Zhang gritó molesto y golpeó la mesa frente a el- escucha no importa quien sea, si un niño o un adulto debemos conquistar el mundo y evitar que la humanidad se siga haciendo daño, no me importa sacrificar seres que no cumplen mis expectativas, ¿o te tengo que recordar lo que te pasará si me fallas o me desobedeces? Recuerda tu lugar, así como yo se lo recordé a Zhengde cuando lo asesiné, le recordé en donde estaba su lugar y ese era a mis pies -Qiu Ju solo asintió y Hinata se pegó a la pared asustada- _**Fin del recuerdo-**_

Eso pasó y eso escuché y saben bien que jamás mentiría sobre cosas serias -dijo Hinata calmada-

Te creemos -dijo James calmado, Boa y él se levantaron- jamás lo pensé, que Zhang fuera el asesino del emperador

El inculpó a los asesinos y nos utilizó para lo que quería -dijo Boa molesta- ah me siento como una tonta, lo siento mucho Hinata debimos creerte desde el principio

No importa solo les pido que me ayuden, que nos ayuden denme toda la información que puedan sobre Zhang y lo que planea -dijo Hinata calmada y los dos asintieron poniéndose de pie, se escuchó el sonido del tren y todos voltearon a ver que el tren estaba pasando hacia otro extremo- lo siento pero me tengo que ir pero nos volveremos a encontrar amigos

Claro solo cuídate mucho -dijo Boa preocupada-

Los ayudaremos a evitar que Zhang conquiste el mundo - dijo James sonriendo, Hinata asintió y salto desde el templo para alejarse, Izanamy y Shang estaban peleando en la cima del tren, Izanamy estaba en su forma de Nivel Maestro, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y le dio a Shang en la cara, Shang se quejó pero lanzó un golpe de lado e Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe y le dio un golpe en el mentón, Shang retrocedió un par de pasos e Izanamy avanzó corriendo pero el puño de Shang se cubrió de acero dándole un golpe de gancho en estómago a Izanamy, Izanamy se quejó y Shang le dio otro golpe en la cara tirándolo al techo, Shang lanzó un golpe con su garra pero Izanamy rodó por el suelo dejando que golpeara el techo, Izanamy estaba por resbalarse pero se giró en medio del aire y clavó sus garras de energía en techo quedando sujetado.

Estúpido gracias al tesoro del acero puedo pelear usando el acero del tren para hacer mi cuerpo más resistente mientras que tu solo eres de carne y no usas armadura -dijo Shang sonriendo- vas a morir aquí -Shang solo se golpeó la mano y sonó sus nudillos, Izanamy gruñó mientras se sujetaba del techo, en otro lado Lucy y Tigresa estaban peleando sujetándose entre sus garras, las dos estaban forcejeando mientras el fuego se extendía en el templo sagrado-

No podemos seguir peleando así -Lucy salto y le dio una patada a Tigresa empujándola contra la pared del templo, Tigresa se quejó y se puso de pie- tenemos que salir de aquí -Tigresa se limpió los labios y escupió algo de sangre a un lado-

Eso no me va a convencer eh estado en situaciones peores -dijo Tigresa molesta- tú y tu credo humillo mi nación, asesinaron a nuestro emperador y a uno de mis mejores amigos, no pienso perdonarlos por nada

¡¿Acaso no ves que estamos a punto de convertirnos en felinas fritas?! -Lucy gritó preocupada-

¡Cállate! -Tigresa grito y rugió con fuerza, avanzó corriendo y comenzó a girar para lanzar otro golpe con su gas, Lucy se hizo a un lado, Tigresa la vio y avanzó corriendo, lanzó varios golpes pero Lucy estaba saltando sobre sus manos y latas para caer de rodillas alejadas de Tigresa, de su muslo sacó un cuchillo y vio como Tigresa avanzó hacia ella, no lo pensó y lanzó tres cuchillos, Tigresa se detuvo y se cruzó de brazo, un cuchillo le dio en su brazo izquierdo cerca del codo, el segundo en su pierna izquierda y el tercero en su hombro derecho-

Suficiente, no golpee ninguno de tus puntos vitales pero es una advertencia deja de pelear no quiero matarte -dijo Lucy un poco molesta pero Tigresa gruño quitando los cuchillos de su cuerpo, Tigresa y Lucy solo avanzó corriendo mientras el fuego las estaba rodeando, en el tren Jun y Jiangjin estaban peleando hasta que Jiangjin la sujetó del cuello y la tiro al suelo, Jun estaba por caer pero sacó su espada y la clavó en techo para evitar caer, Bruce rugió y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe pero Jiangjin solo le sujetó la muñeca y lo des; Bruce clavó sus garras de energía en el techo y derrapó quedando al borde del vagón, Jiangjin tomó el cañón y se giró para apuntar hacia Izanamy-

Este nuevo prototipo puede que sea pequeño pero dispara balas a una larga distancia y más rápido -dijo Jiangjin sonriendo- tú y el clan Shiba debieron aceptar el trato que les ofrecí de este modo no tendrían una muerte tan asquerosa -apunto hacia Izanamy y Shang los cuales estaban peleando- ahora si muere Líder del clan Shiba

¡No! -Jun grito preocupada, Bruce rugió y salto solo para acercarse y darle un golpe en el costado izquierdo a Jiangjin haciendo que cayera de rodillas y disparo por error, la bala se disparó fue hacia donde estaban Izanamy y Shang, los dos vieron la bala y se alejaron cayendo al techo, la bala le dio a la pared de roca de la base donde estaba el templo del fuego, la bala impactó y explotó ocasionando que el templo completo temblara, Lucy y Tigresa estaban forcejeando hasta que el templo tembló y la roca comenzó a caer, las rocas estaban cayendo al mar cerca de las vías del tren-

Eres un idiota nos condenaste, vas a destruir las vías -dijo Jun sorprendida, Jiangjin se estaba riendo mientras se levantaba, el templo comenzó a caer y las rocas estaban cayendo en las vigas del tren provocando que se rompieran las bases una por una, el tren se estaba acercando hasta que se comenzó a tambalearse, Lucy cayó en la roca y clavó sus garras tratando de detenerse igual que Tigresa, Lucy cayó primero pero sacó sus cuchillo y los clavó en la roca quedando sujetada, Tigresa estaba cayendo pero Lucy la sujetó de su mano izquierda dejando que se quedara colgada con ella-

Resiste...no voy a soltarte -dijo Lucy preocupada, Tigresa estaba sorprendida viendo a Lucy a los ojos a través de su capucha-

¿Pero cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? -dijo Tigresa molesta- ¿cómo no me vas a soltar apenas tenga la oportunidad?

Te doy mi palabra no te voy a soltar -dijo Lucy asustada, el templo comenzó a caer de lado, hacia atrás y comenzó a destruirse- por favor confió en ti -Izanamy estaba levantándose del suelo y Shang avanzó corriendo para darle un golpe en el estómago, Izanamy se quejó pero Shang lo sujetó de la cara y lo levantó para estrellarlo en el techo del tren, Izanamy se quejó mientras el techo se doblaba por el impacto, Shang lo sujetó del cuello y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara con fuerza, cada golpe hacia que el agujero se agrandara más-

Monstruo torpe, voy a matarte y luego a la princesa Sun Hee, yo seré el último que quede -dijo Shang sonriendo pero Izanamy gruñó y comenzó a expulsar fuego en todo su cuerpo, Shang estaba sorprendido hasta que su brazo pasó de negro a rojo por el cambio tan brusco de temperatura, Shang grito de dolor y se alejó, Izanamy se levantó y le dio un golpe en la cara, lo sujetó del cuello y corrió solo para saltar y caer estrellando a Shang en el techo, Izanamy se levantó y vio como al frente el templo y las rocas estaban cayendo, vio a Lucy y a Tigresa colgando de un cuchillo mientras la pared se estaba rompiendo y el templo igual, Izanamy solo se detuvo un momento a ver todo el panorama, el templo cayendo, Lucy y Tigresa estaban entre los escombros, los escombros cayendo al mar dejando que las vigas de la base de la vía se comenzaran a doblar, en algún momento la fuerza del tren sería suficiente para dejar que las vías se doblaran y el tren cayera al mar junto con toda la armadura, Izanamy solo se puso de pie y abrió los ojos, avanzó corriendo hacia el frente y saltó de un lado, Lucy ya no aguantó más y comenzó a caer junto a Tigresa, las dos estaban gritando al caer pero se escuchó el rugido de una bestia mezclado con un aullido de lobo, las dos solo fueron cubiertas de una energía blanca y roja, las dos hembras abrieron los ojos y vieron que estaban dentro de energía blanca, Izanamy había creado un lobo de energía blanca con bordes rojos, el lobo cayó al mar quedando de pie mientras el templo caía, Bruce solo avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe con sus garras pero Jiangjin lo detuvo con una espada, los dos forcejearon pero Bruce estiró su cola y lo sujetó de su cuello, lo atrajo y le di un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo; Bruce sacó sus garra cubriéndolas de energía y avanzó corriendo, Jiangjin se levantó y lanzó un corte en diagonal con su espada mientras que Bruce gritó y lanzó un golpe directo con sus garras liberando un resplandor amarillo, la espada se cortó en pedazos y con ella el cuello de Jiangjin también había sido cortando por las garras de Bruce, Jiangjin solo cayó al suelo ahogándose en sangre con una gran cortada en su cuello-

Requiescat in peace bastardo -dijo Bruce calmado, Jiangjin solo estaba escupiendo algo de sangre y Bruce se acercó a Jun- vámonos Jun -Jun lo vio confundido y Bruce la sujetó de la cintura, de su pantalón tomó una cuchilla sujetada a una cadena, le dio vueltas y la lanzo hacia un árbol dejando que se quedara colada en la copa del árbol, el tren se siguió moviendo mientras Bruce y Jun fueron jalados por la cadena y terminaron entrando al bosque, el tren llegó a las vigas y estas terminaron por romperse, todo comenzó a caer al mar ocasionando una gran explosión en el agua, Jiangjin solo grito mientras caía en el último vagón directo al fuego, Jun solo estaba viendo todo algo cansada, en la orilla del mar Izanamy estaba caminando un poco cansado dejando a Tigresa y a Lucy en el suelo, solo cayó de rodillas respirando un poco agitado, Tigresa después de un rato estaba despertando y vio a los lados notando como Izanamy estaba sentado en una roca, aún estaba transformado viendo el mar y el tren destruido-

¿Por qué me salvaste? -dijo Tigresa confundida mientras se ponía de pie sujetando su brazo izquierdo, cuando se dio cuenta tenía una banda apretando su brazo evitando el sangrado-

Porque no mato inocentes -dijo Izanamy calmado- yo no mato inocentes Tigresa

No te creo, tú mataste a Mono y mataste al Emperador, ¿por qué debería creerte? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

No deberías creerme, las acciones forjan una confianza y una imagen diferente de alguien -dijo Izanamy calmado- ten por seguro Tigresa que estas cometiendo un grave error, ellos solo te usarán para matar este mundo y la mente de los demás, solo piensa un poco en las acciones que han cometido para llegar a donde quieren -Tigresa se sorprendió un momento recordando lo que había hecho Jiangjin y los demás templarios en China- nosotros solo matamos pocas vidas, enemigos y jamás dañamos al inocente, en cambio los templarios si, ellos mataron a miles de inocente, pero no necesito convencerte de nada, es tu decisión elegir tu bando ya sea el mal camino o el buen camino -Tigresa se sorprendió un momento mientras Lucy estaba viendo todo sentada desde un tronco, Tigresa iba a decir algo pero alguien salió del mar-

Buenas palabras de un asesino -dijo Shang sonriendo saliendo del mar mientras Izanamy solo sacó sus garras-

Sabría que no te morirías así -dijo Izanamy calmado- vamos a terminar nuestro combate de una vez -Shang se quitó la armadura dejando solo su pantalón negro, su brazos se cubrieron de mal negro mientras ganaba un brillo rojizo en todo el cuerpo, Izanamy solo se quitó la capucha y abrió más su traje en la zona del pecho, los dos comenzaron a caminar un poco hasta que comenzaron a correr, los dos se envolvieron en fuego, Shang rugió e Izanamy solo tomó su espada dejando que la hoja brillara de color rojo, los dos chocaron en un fuerte golpe, Izanamy había lanzado un corte con su espada y Shang había golpeado la hoja con su puño derecho, se liberó una onda de sonido entre ambos ataques, Lucy y Tigresa cayeron al suelo mientras la onda de energía había sido tan fuerte para empujar todo a su alrededor, Izanamy y Shang fueron alejándose arrastrando los pies en la arena, Shang grito y levantó el brazo derecho golpeando el suelo liberando una onda de fuego en el campo, la onda de fuego iba hacia Izanamy, pero solo salto a la derecha y avanzó corriendo, Shang extendió su brazos derecho liberando tres bolas de fuego, Izanamy le dio un corte vertical y dos horizontales a los ataques de Shang, siguió avanzando hasta que lanzó un corte en diagonal llegando con Shang, Shang gritó y lanzó un golpe de gancho hacia la espada, los chocaron sus ataques liberando una onda de fuego, Izanamy gritó y avanzó dando un corte en diagonal dándole en el pecho a Shang pero por su piel de metal apenas había dejado un leve rasguño, Shang sonrió y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el estómago, Izanamy se quejó y Shang lo empujó con fuerza hasta que lo lanzó con las rocas de detrás de ellos, Izanamy giró y cayó a cuatro papas en la pared de roca, Shang avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe liberando una bola de fuego, Izanamy se sorprendió y levantó la espada frente a él, solo colocó la espada de forma vertical frente a él deteniendo el ataque, giró liberando energía carmesí y dorada, lanzó un corte vertical al ataque de fuego cortándolo por la mitad

Nada mal -dijo Shang sonriendo y avanzó corriendo, Izanamy avanzó y salto lanzando un corte vertical pero Shang sujetó la espada con su mano izquierda, los dos estaban forcejeando hasta que Shang le dio un cabezazo a Izanamy en la frente, Izanamy se quejó y Shang le dio un golpe en el estómago hacia que soltara su espada, Shang lanzó la espada a otro lado e Izanamy se levantó rápido del suelo, los dos avanzaron corriendo y lanzaron un golpe con sus brazos, los dos chocaron sus brazos, Izanamy giró su brazo y sujetó el brazo de Shang con su mano, le clavo sus garras en la gruesa piel de metal y concentró rayos eléctricos en su puño izquierdo-

Toma esto -Izanamy comenzó a golpear a Shang en las costillas una, tras otra y otra vez, lo había golpeado cuatro veces, lo soltó y concentró rayos en sus dos brazos- ¡Haaa! -Izanamy extendió los brazos golpeando con ambos puños a Shang en el pecho, Shang escupió algo de sangre y fue alejado derrapando en el suelo, Shang gritó y avanzó corriendo, los dos levantaron sus puños ardiendo en llamas, Izanamy movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda esquivando el golpe de Shang pero Izanamy golpeó a Shang en la mandíbula, la cara de Shang se había cubierto de metal negro pero Izanamy siguió empujando hasta que lo terminó estrellando en el suelo, Shang giró y rodó en el suelo hasta que se puso de pie sonriendo y escupiendo sangre-

Jajaja eso estuvo divertido hasta lo sentí -dijo Shang sonriendo, Izanamy se quedó de pie y en guardia pero Shang se quedó de rodillas, cubrió su puño derecho con llamas, lo levantó y lanzó un golpe dándole al suelo, el suelo tembló un poco e Izanamy vio una corriente de flamas que iban desde el suelo hacia él, Izanamy salto a la derecha cayendo en sus manos, salto de nuevo y cayó junto a espada, la tomó en sus manos y la envainó, concentró energía en su hoja, gritó y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando una onda de energía carmesí, Shang solo se comenzó a reír y atrapó la energía en sus manos, forcejeo con ella un poco hasta que Izanamy avanzó corriendo y le dio un corte en el estómago, aplicó un poco más de fuerza y le terminó dando un ligero corte en la piel a Shang dejando que sangrara un poco-

Lo corto -dijo Lucy sonriendo emocionada pero Shang se enojó e Izanamy se preocupó, Shang salto desde donde estaba y cayó cerca del mar donde estaban los fragmentos del tren, tomó un vagón de una esquina, estaba forcejeando y gritando hasta que pudo levantar el vagón de acero y madera, lo lanzó con fuerza e Izanamy cerró los ojos un momento, colocó la espada de forma vertical frente a él, solo esperó un momento y abrió los ojos viendo todo en cámara lenta, le dio un corte vertical al vagón cortándolo por la mitad, las dos mitades del vagón se separaron y cayeron en lugares diferentes, Shang se sorprendió y sujetó otro vagón para levantarlo y lanzarlo contra Izanamy, vio una viga de acero del riel y la tomó para lanzarla como una jabalina, Izanamy le dio un corte en diagonal al vagón y cuando vio la viga solo concentró energía en la hoja de la espada volviéndola roja de nuevo y le dio un corte horizontal cortándola a la mitad, el acero de la viga se había calentado a tal grande que solo se cortó de forma fácil y sencilla, Shang apareció frente a Izanamy rugiendo y lanzando un golpe con su garra izquierda, Izanamy solo golpeó la garra de Shang con el mango de la espada, pero Shang lo sujetó en su agarre, los dos estaban sujetados mientras Shang lo sujetó de su mano derecha con su garra y con su garra izquierda le sujetó el pelo de la cabeza, Shang rugió y le mordió el cuello a Izanamy haciendo que se quejara pero Izanamy le regresó la mordida, los dos estaban forcejeando hasta que Izanamy se giró y lo lanzó al suelo dejando que cayera al suelo frente a unas rocas, Izanamy lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía, el ataque le dio a las ocas sobre Shang y estas comenzaron a caer hechas pedazos sobre él, las rocas se movieron un poco e Izanamy vio como había flamas debajo-

¡Rooooaaaaarg! -Shang gritó con fuerza liberando un fuerte rugido y una explosión de flamas, Shang salió sudando y respirando un poco agitado- eso estuvo bueno pero necesitas más que eso para detenerme -los dos avanzaron corriendo, Shang lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque, Izanamy levantó su pierna derecha y le dio una patada en la cara haciendo retroceder un par de pasos, Shang se quejó y cruzó sus brazos encorvándose un poco, Izanamy le dio un golpe con su espada en el hombro derecho y le dio otro en la espalda pero Shang se cubrió de una corriente naranja y gritó extendiendo los brazos liberando una onda de fuego, Izanamy fue golpeado por el ataque y terminó impactando con la pared de roca, Izanamy cayó de rodillas y Shang avanzó hacia él, Shang salto lanzando un rodillazo e Izanamy lo esquivo rodando en el suelo, Shang terminó golpeando las rocas ocasionando un temblor en la pared, algunas rocas comenzaron a caer e Izanamy le dio un corte a cada una haciéndola pedazos, Shang avanzó con su brazo izquierdo ardiendo en llamas y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el pecho haciendo que escupiera sangre, lo empujó no tanta fuerza que terminó estrellado en el suelo y acostado, su espada por otro lado terminó a uno pocos metros de él-

¡El martillo! -Shang avanzó corriendo y salto levantando ambos brazos a puño cerrado, concentró fuego en sus manos, Izanamy se sorprendió pero libero una descarga rojiza carmesí de su cuerpo, dobló su cuerpo y levantó sus piernas y las doblo concentrando una descarga en su pies, cuando Shang estaba por caer encima de él le dio una patada con ambas piernas justo en el estómago, se escuchó un crujir mientras Shang se terminó quejando y fue empujado contra las rocas que había caído, Shang salió de las rocas riéndose y estaba herido, Izanamy se puso de pie y tomó su espada con las manos, los dos estaban esperando el moviendo del otro, avanzaron corriendo, Izanamy lanzó un corte vertical pero Shang extendió su brazo izquierdo sujetando la espada de Izanamy, con el derecho lo sujetó del cuello, lo apretó con fuerza e Izanamy le di una patada en el pecho haciendo que lo soltara, Izanamy cayó al suelo tosiendo y frotando su cuello-

¡Tú lo pediste, muere! -Shang gritó molesto concentró fuego en su puño derecho, Izanamy solo sujetó su espada con ambas manos y vio con lentitud el puño de Shang, solo avanzó y le dio un corte en diagonal al puño de Shang, los dos gritaron liberando energía hasta que Izanamy terminó bajando la espada cortando parte del suelo y el puño de Shang terminó con la mano herida hasta el brazo y el codo- ¡Malnacido! -Shang gritó y lanzó un golpe con su otro brazo pero Izanamy solo lanzó un corte en diagonal hiriendo su brazo, Shang se quejó y retrocedió un poco viendo ambos brazos heridos-

No...no...Tú no puedes derrotarme...jamás me dejaré vencer por un insecto como tú -dijo Shang molesto- ¡Vas a morir idiota! -Shang gritó y avanzó corriendo hacia Izanamy con ambos brazos levantados, Izanamy se giró y se agachó sujetando la espada con ambas manos, Shang terminó clavándose por la espada de Izanamy en su estómago, Shang estaba temblando sintiendo como la espada había perforado la piel de acero que había formado en su propio cuerpo, camino un poco viendo el suelo mancharse con su sangre e Izanamy de pie frente a él, Tigresa y Lucy estaban un poco sorprendidas hasta que Shang rugió con fuerza y avanzó liberando fuego en su cuerpo, Izanamy gritó y le sujetó las manos a Shang, los dos estaban forcejeando, se gruñían entre ellos mientras se empujaban el uno al otro, la arena del suelo comenzó a quemarse y a formar un círculo negro en sus piernas, los dos gritaron levantando fuego, se formó un muro de fuego entre ellos mientras seguían en su forcejeo-

¡HAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó dándole un cabezazo en la cabeza a Shang, los dos se volvieron a golpear la cabeza mutuamente provocando que cayera sangre en el suelo, la sangre venía de ambos, se volvieron a golpear sus cabezas hasta que Shang solo gritó de dolor viendo pedazos de metal negro caer y con ello manchas de sangre, la sangre cayó en grandes manchas en su frente y cara igual que en la cara de Izanamy, Shang retrocedió un par de paso e Izanamy tomó el mango de la espada para sacarla del cuerpo de Shang, solo avanzó sujetando la espada con ambas manos y la clavó en la zona del corazón de Shang, Shang estaba sorprendido y solo soltaba leves gemidos de dolor, Izanamy giró un poco su espada dejando que la hoja cortara la carne de Shang poco a poco-

Con esto...es el fin de la conquista de los templarios...en Corea -dijo Izanamy serio-

Jeje...jeje...que chico...más estúpido... ¿crees...que esto...tenía que...ver con la estúpida de los templarios? No, eso...eso...fue un medio...que cubrió...algo más -dijo Shang riendo derramando sangre de su boca-

¿De que estas hablando? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Yo no...luchaba por...que me lo pidiera...Zhang...yo luchaba por...proteger mi nación...algún día, en algún...futuro...habrá quienes...no teman...mostrar...su fuerza...al mundo...solo para dejar aplacadas las masas, los hombres luchan por...razones...que no entienden...y por las que no creen, yo tenía...mis razones...para luchar y para...asegurar el bienestar de mi pueblo... -dijo Shang riendo- pero...jaja...al final tú debes...tener algo más grande que proteger si has...llegado hasta este...punto -Izanamy saco la espada lentamente dejando que Shang cayera al suelo derramando sangre a litros, Shang solo pudo ver a Izanamy a los ojos desde el suelo- _Tiene unos ojos que demuestran fuerza, él tiene la fuerza para cambiar su propio destino...jejeje al final de cuentas solo hay pocos que se dignan a enfrentar al destino a la cara_

Espero que esto te guie a La Paz que tanto anhelabas, Requiescat in peace -dijo Izanamy calmado cerrándole los ojos a Shang, tomó los collares de su cuello y se los quitó para después retirarse-


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13.- Volviendo a casa**_

Después de todos los sucesos de esa misma noche llegó el amanecer, todos se reunieron en el palacio de Corea dándole la bienvenida a todos, Hinata abrazo a Izanamy y le contó todo lo que había pasado, un día después de eso se escuchaban gritos de alegría y algo de música en el palacio donde se podía ver a Sun Hee vestida con un vestido de gala de manga larga rojo con bordes dorados y en su cabeza tenía una corona de forma redonda, ella estaba caminando al frente del palacio y se sentó en un trono-

Les presento con gran orgullo a la princesa Sun Hee -gritó un tigre cerca de la princesa y todos los habitantes comenzaron a gritar emocionados viendo a Sun Hee, Sun a Hee solo se levantó y alzó su mano izquierda-

He visto a mi pueblo pasar por mucho, desde dolor, saqueos, pobreza y demás por los cobardes nombrados templarios, los cuales entraron a varios ciudades y comenzaron a robar a la gente honesta como ustedes, todo por una obsesión con el control de las personas libres, pero hoy les digo mis amigos qué hay fuerzas del bien que actúan entre las sombras para protegernos, esas fuerzas mostraron su lealtad, su fuerza y su valor hoy -dijo Sun Hee sonriendo- por eso quiero que todos juntos les demos las gracias al credo de los asesinos ¡Gracias y victoria a los asesinos!

¡Victoria para los asesinos! -gritaron todos los habitantes de Corea emocionados, más tarde en la bahía los asesinos vestidos como gente común estaban cargando el barco con comida, armas, barriles sin saber el contenido y algo de medicamentos, el barco estaba reparado y arreglado en el casco, Sun a Hee estaba en el muelle con dos guardias frente a Hinata, Izanamy, Bruce, Jun y Clent-

Les quiero dar las gracias por detener los planes de Jiangjin y los templarios ahora mi pueblo puede estar en paz gracias a ustedes -dijo Sun Hee sonriendo- espero que esto sea más que suficiente para pagar por su ayuda

Descuide princesa -dijo Hinata sonriendo- nosotros no lo hacemos por el dinero

Oye, oye, oye, no hay que despreciar su gratitud -dijo Izanamy en un leve susurro-

Si gracias por ayudarnos, prometemos que los tesoros serán esparcidos en el mundo -dijo Jun calmada- encontraremos el tesoro del dragón primero

Está bien pero antes de que lo traten de buscar les diré que necesitarán esto -Sun Hee le dio a Izanamy un mapa de Asia- este mala es de mis territorios, de Japón, China y Taiwán en las afueras, coloquen los tesoros en el orden correcto y con la luz del sol se revelará el mapa correcto y la localización del artefacto

Eso nos sirve de mucho princesa y es de gran ayuda, muchísimas gracias -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si y maestro Clent -Sun Hee se acercó a Clent el cual lucía un poco sonrojado- le agradezco de todo corazón por haberme ayudado a salir del tren y por dar su ayuda por salvarme

No fue nada solo...es cosa de un héroe -dijo Clent sonriendo sonrojado pero Bruce e Izanamy estaban sonriendo un poco, Sun Hee se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Clent haciendo que se sonrojara un poco, Clent se quedó sorprendido mientras Izanamy y Bruce sonrieron apretando los dientes-

Wiuuuuuuuu -dijeron Izanamy y Bruce riendo un poco-

Que tiernos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Por favor cuídese mucho maestro Clent, y recuerden credo de asesinos que siempre serán bienvenidos aquí como aliados -dijo Sun Hee sonriendo-

Con mucho gusto princesa -dijo Jun sonriendo, todos volvieron a subir al barco y este comenzó su movimiento, Bruce estaba en el timón navegando en el mar, Izanamy y Jun estaban parados en una mesa con el mapa de Asia- con lo que nos dijo la princesa, al colocar los doce tesoros en su forma correcta y con los rayos del sol podremos la ubicación del tesoro

Si pero la pregunta es ¿cuál es el orden correcto de los tesoros? -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo el mapa-

Tal vez el orden de los templos sagrados, cada uno estaba en una ubicación diferente al redor de la playa -dijo Jun calmada- ¿puede ser eso? -Izanamy mostró el mapa de la oficina de Nizuka mostrando los doce templos marcados en el mapa de Corea, los doce juntos formaban un cuadrado de los cuatro puntos cardinales pero había uno dentro en el centro- un cuadro con uno en el centro

Debe ser una señal -dijo Izanamy confundido- con la luz del sol...cuatro en cinco...-Izanamy y Jun estaban pensando lo mejor que podían, Izanamy sujeto los doce collares en su mano pero Hinata llevó por detrás y lo atrapó en un abrazo- ¡Hay! ¡Hinata ¿qué haces?!

Jejeje acabamos de terminar una misión, mi cuerpo está muy cansado -dijo Hinata sonriendo levemente sonrojada, se acercó más a la cara de Izanamy colocándose de lado y se acercó a su oído- sabes me gustaría que me des estresaras un poco, quiero que me relajes hoy -le dio una leve mordida en su oreja haciéndolo sonrojar en una forma extrema, Hinata le dio una lamia apena la mejilla a Izanamy haciendo que se sonrojara hasta volverse carmesí-

¡Oye espera no deberías mostrar tanto Hinata! -Izanamy grito sonrojado mientras Jun los estaba viendo entrecerrando los ojos un poco molesta-

Vamos no es para tanto solo necesito que me des mi leche de hoy ji jiji -Hinata se estaba riendo un poco mientras Jun terminó suspirando-

Oigan ya es mucho juego tenemos que concentrarnos en el artefacto -dijo Jun sonrojada y un poco molesta- no es momento del juego de la novia cachonda -los dos la vieron mientras Hinata se sentaba en las piernas de Izanamy y se quedaba encima de la mesa para verla de frente- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?

¿Acaso...tú también quieres tener sexo? -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Jun se levantó sonrojada hasta su pelo parecía estar más rojo que cualquier cosa- jajaja lo sabía alguien tiene las pantaletas mojadas

¡Eso no es cierto! -Jun grito sonrojada- ¡yo...yo...yo no tengo interés en esa cosas sucias!

Jajaja te hice saltar -dijo Hinata entre risas- relájate toda hembra tiene un cierto interés en el sexo, no muchas lo demuestran como yo -Jun estaba temblando un poco molesta y roja, Izanamy solo suspiro y pegó su cara al hombro de Hinata para olerla un poco, noto el mapa y vio como los tesoros se habían juntado y noto un cierto brillo y atracción entre algunos, noto que el viento y rayo se estaban trayendo pero el agua y la tierra se separaban en una cierta distancia-

Oigan miren -dijo Izanamy calmado y las hembras le pusieron atención, Hinata se apartó un poco sin separarse de él, Izanamy junto el tesoro del rayo y el viento y estos se juntaron atrayéndose como imanes, los dejó a un lado en el lado izquierdo, en el derecho dejó el tesoro del agua y junto al tesoro del hielo, en el norte colocó el tesoro de la roca y el tesoro de la fuerza, al sur coloco el tesoro del fuego con el tesoro del magma viendo que los dos se juntaba, en el centro coló los tesoros de la Luz y la oscuridad notando que encajaban como el ying y el yang, mientras el tesoro del acero y las dimensiones las dejó a un lado de la Luz y la oscuridad- son los Guardianes

¿Los guardianes? -dijo Jun confundida-

Si tienes razón, Byakko representa las tormentas el viento y el rayo, Seiryu representa el agua y el hielo por los estados del agua, Phoenix representa el fuego el verano y el magma en el sur, Genbu al norte con la fuerza y la tierra en unión -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Y por último el sol y la Luna representados por el Ying y el Yang, la luz y la oscuridad -dijo Izanamy serio, los tesoros estaban algunos juntados y otros se mantenían al margen de los demás, parecía que habían formado un anillo entre los, los marcos se comenzaron a deshacer y formar un anillo completo de oro dejando las joyas como un adorno, Izanamy solo se levantó tomando el anillo, lo levantó y lo dejó que lo cubriera la luz del sol, las joyas brillaron y formaron un resplandor multicolor que terminó cubriendo el mapa de Asia, cuando notaron el brillo creaba un símbolo parecido al dibujo de un sol-

Creo que reconozco ese símbolo -dijo Jun sorprendida, Izanamy movió un poco el anillo dorado dejando ver que las luces moradas y azul de la Luz y de la oscuridad se centraran en Taiwán, Izanamy se guio gracias a la brújula que tenía el mapa y sin importar como lo moviera el anillo seguía apuntando a Taiwán- siempre apunta a Taiwán

Es verdad entonces eso quiere decir que tenemos que ir a Taiwán -dijo Hinata calmada-

Exacto, Bruce fija curso a la isla de Taiwán rápido -dijo Jun molesta-

Lo siento pero no iremos a Taiwán -dijo Hinata calmada-

¿Qué cosas dices? Ya tenemos el tesoro podremos ir a donde está el artefacto es importante -dijo Jun sería-

Jun mis amigos y yo estamos cansados, peleamos contra grandes rivales y ahora mismo apenas podemos ponernos de pie, hasta tú tienes problemas para caminar todavía debido a tus heridas -dijo Hinata calmada- lo siento pero tenemos que tomar un descanso

¿Es en serio? Izanamy apóyame en esto, dile que no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo, los templarios pueden tomar el control de la situación -dijo Jun preocupada-

Lo siento Jun pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Hinata, necesitamos descansar, necesitamos un descanso además nosotros tenemos el mapa y los templarios no tienen ni idea de donde está el tesoro -dijo Izanamy calmado- cuando descansemos lo suficiente podremos irnos de regreso y terminar con todo esto

Eso lo entiendo pero...-dijo Jun un poco molesta e Izanamy se acercó a tocarle el hombro-

Jun de nada nos sirve estar en pésimas condiciones, cuando llegue el momento de pelear no podremos ni defendernos, así que es mejor descansar -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Está bien iré a descansar, pueden ir a donde hay que ir por favor -dijo Jun calmada y un poco molesta-

Bien ya oíste Bruce, fija rumbo a Japón, vamos a casa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

A la orden capitán -dijo Bruce sonriendo, comenzó a mover el timón y el barco tomó un nuevo rumbo, después de un rato todos estaban descansando dormidos en el aparte superior del barco, la tarde estaba pasando de lo más normal, Izanamy estaba en un camarote viendo el mapa diseñando algo en el mapa por medio del anillo de oro, estaba buscando el símbolo que había visto en el resplandor por medio de otros mapas, la puerta se abrió revelando a Hinata cargando una bandeja con vasos con té en la parte superior-

Hola amor ¿cómo vas con los mapas? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Esto es más complejo de lo que pensé -dijo Izanamy calmado y suspiro frotando su cabeza- esto es muy cansado y además sigo buscando el símbolo del resplandor multicolor pero esto es muy aburrido y tedioso -se recostó en la silla y se sujetó la cara para relajarse, Hinata sonrió y se acercó para darle una taza de té-

No te estreses tanto, recuerda que cuando te enojas o sufres mucho luego no piensas bien las cosas y terminas haciendo más las cosas -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si tienes razón, gracias cariño -dijo Izanamy calmado, tomó el vaso y le dio un sorbo para relajarse- esta delicioso ¿de qué es?

Lo llaman café, pero le agregue unos gramos de chocolate y azúcar -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Como siempre tienes las mejores ideas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿cómo van tus heridas?

Ya mejor por suerte soy más fuerte que James y Boa y no sufrí heridas graves -dijo Hinata sonriendo, sabes al entrar le puse seguro a la puerta -Izanamy solo levantó las orejas mientras Hinata se acercaba con una mirada seductora- así que nadie nos va a molestar si pasamos un tiempo juntos -Izanamy solo sonrió de forma nerviosa, mientras Hinata se acercó para darle un beso en los labios, los dos se estaban sujetando las mejillas mientras el beso seguía y se vio como Hinata metió su lengua en la boca de Izanamy, Hinata se separó dejando una línea de saliva y se acercó a Izanamy y comenzó a ronronear mientras Izanamy pasó su derecha sujetando una de los senos de Hinata, Hinata lo abrazó sujetando su cuello con sus brazos y se sentó en sus piernas-

Izanamy abrazo a Hinata y comenzó a besarla mientras pasaba sus manos por su espalda y le sujetó la cola para comenzar a frotarla en el inicio, pasó su mano derecha sujetando el trasero de Hinata solo un momento, Hinata comenzó a gemir y de forma natural comenzó a mover sus caderas frotando su vagina aún con la ropa puesta en la pierna de Izanamy, Hinata estaba gimiendo un poco hasta que Izanamy le abrió la camisa mostrando sus senos vendados, le quitó el traje dejándola solo en vendajes y con su pantalón, le quitó las vendas mostrando sus senos grandes de pelo blanco con el pezón rosado, Izanamy le sujetó los senos y comenzó a moverlos un poco juntándolos entre ello, los froto un poco mientras Hinata estaba sonrojada-

¡Ah! -Hinata soltó un ligero gemido mientras Izanamy le estaba lamiendo los pezones, metió ambos en su boca mientras succionaba un poco haciéndola sonrojar- ah...ah...aaaa -Hinata estaba gimiendo mientras mordía un poco su dedo índice, ella seguía moviendo sus caderas en la pierna de Izanamy, su vagina se comenzó a mojar un poco mostrando la mancha de humedad en su ropa, Izanamy siguió lamiendo sus senos, abrió la boca para darle una mordida ligera en el pezón y luego comenzó a mover más su lengua rodando en el pezón de Hinata, Hinata seguía gimiendo hasta que lo sujetó de la cabeza y comenzó a apretar los labios y la boca un poco, de un momento ella se relajó pero Izanamy noto como Hinata estaba húmeda en su vagina dejando una ligera mancha en su ropa-

¿Te corriste? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bueno es que...estaba muy deseosa y no me contuve -dijo Hinata avergonzada, Izanamy guardó los mapas y acostó a Hinata en la mesa para comenzar a quitarle el pantalón y luego la ropa interior notando que su pantaleta estaba mojada y al momento de quitarla esta dejó una gran línea de jugos vaginales en el aire, la vagina de Hinata estaba demasiado empapada y sus fluidos salían poco a poco-

Más que deseosa estabas muy excitada -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bueno es difícil contenerse cuando no has tenido sexo en años -dijo Hinata sonrojada, se levantó y le dio un beso a Izanamy en los labios, ella comenzó a abrirle la camisa mostrando su cuerpo y torso musculoso, pasó sus labios dándole besos en el pecho y luego siguió bajando hasta que vio la cinta de su pantalón y comenzó a deshacer el nudo, Izanamy sonrió y se bajó el pantalón quedando desnudo completamente, Hinata de solo verlo sonrió sonrojada al verlo así, Izanamy pasó su lengua rodando y frotando el vientre de Hinata hasta que llegó a su vagina y comenzó a rotar la lengua en la punta haciendo que se mojara más-

Aaaaa -Hinata soltó un gemido más fuerte mientras Izanamy le lamía el interior de la vagina dejando que los fluidos vagina es de Hinata comenzarán a caer en su hocico, Hinata se recostó en la mesa con una mano sujetó uno de sus senos y contra sujeto la orilla de la mesa- ah, ah, aaa que rico no pares...ah tu lengua...ah tu lengua aaaa -Hinata apretó un poco las piernas dejando que su vagina derramara sus fluidos encima de la cara de Izanamy, Hinata estaba respirando agitada en la mesa mientras sus fluidos caían al suelo dejando gotas- perdón

No hay problema -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y noto como Hinata abrió las piernas suspirando y viéndolo sonrojada y avergonzada-

Puedes meterlo...estoy lista -dijo Hinata calmada y se sujetó las piernas para abrirlas, Izanamy sujetó su pene duro y efecto solo para comenzar a frotarlo en la vagina de Hinata, lo siguió frotando y luego de un movimiento un poco lento comenzó a meterlo, lo metió por completo haciendo que Hinata gimiera- Aaa -Hinata clavó más sus garras en la mesa de madera, Izanamy se inclinó u comenzó a moverse con fuerza empujando a Hinata y también la mesa haciendo que Hinata no parara de gemir, cada golpe hacía que Hinata gimiera más alto y sus senos se movieran de atrás hacia adelante, cada golpe la vagina de Hinata sonaba más húmeda y sus fluidos salían de su vagina dejando líneas de humedad en su piel-

Ah aaa Hinata tu...vagina se siente tan bien -dijo Izanamy entre gemidos de esfuerzo, sujeto a Hinata de la cintura y comenzó a moverse con un poco más de fuerza mientras Hinata se sentó en la mesa y avanzó sujetando a Izanamy en sus brazos, Izanamy le sujetó el trasero moviendo sus caderas con más fuerza-

Ah...tu pene...se siente...duro y caliente...Aaaa sí que rico...ah más duro...muévete más duro -dijo Hinata entre gemidos mientras Izanamy la obedeció, sus movimientos eran más rudos mientras los fluidos de Hinata caían hasta el suelo dejando manchas en el suelo de humedad, Hinata no paraba de gemir y sujetó a Izanamy con más fuerza clavando sus garras en la piel de Izanamy- ah me corro...me voy a correr...me corro... ¡Ah me corro! -Hinata gritó un poco mientras su vagina soltó una gran cantidad de fluidos e Izanamy eyaculo dentro de ella, Hinata estaba abrazada con fuerza a Izanamy mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco y su vagina derramaba fluidos dejándolos caer en el suelo, los dos estaban un poco cansados e Izanamy dejó sacar su pene mientras Hinata sacaba el semen de su vagina presionando su vientre, Izanamy suspiro pero Hinata lo tiro al suelo quedando sentada sobre el-

Ah ¿qué haces? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

Aún no terminamos -dijo Hinata sonriendo y bajo la mirada viendo del pene de Izanamy aún duró y temblando un poco- parece que todavía puedes seguir por un rato más -ella se sentó en el pene de Izanamy y comenzó a frotar un poco su vagina en el pene de Izanamy derramando sus fluidos vaginales, Hinata movía sus caderas de forma lenta y pasó sus manos por el pecho de Izanamy, subió las manos hasta que le tocó el rostro y se acercó para besarlo, Izanamy la abrazo y sujetó su trasero abriendo su trasero, Hinata estaba gimiendo un poco y levantó sus caderas un poco y se dejó penetrar por el pene de Izanamy-

¡Aaa! -Hinata gimió con algo de fuerza y comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco de forma lenta, ella estaba subiendo y bajando sus caderas de forma lenta, estaba gimiendo un poco fuerte y seguía moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo dejando el pene de Izanamy algo mojado con sus fluidos- ah Izanamy tu pene...ah se siente tan bien...ah -ella siguió moviendo sus caderas mientras Izanamy le sujetó los senos un poco, Hinata se levantó un poco y abrió las piernas comenzando a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, se inclinó un poco y comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma rápida de arriba hacia abajo, Hinata estaba gimiendo e Izanamy le sujetó los senos con ambas manos, los masajeaba y los sujetaba con fuerza- aaa aaaaa si cógeme, cógeme más duro -Izanamy la acostó en el suelo boca abajo y la sujetó de las caderas para comenzar a envestirla con fuerza por su vagina, la vagina de Hinata estaba derramando fluidos mientras Hinata se quedó a cuatro patas y gemía con Izanamy envistiendo la con fuerza- aaa sí que rico...aaaa cógeme con más fuerza ¡Aaaa no pares! -Izanamy aplicó más fuerza y Hinata derramaba no solo fluidos sino también saliva de su boca-

Ay,...no puedo más...ah aaa mi vagina está muy caliente...ah -Hinata apretó los ojos y la boca sonrojada- me corro...-solo gimió y de su vagina salieron más fluidos cayendo al suelo, Izanamy se relajó pero noto como el cuerpo y marcas de Hinata brillaron de color carmesí y cuando se dio cuenta Hinata había pasado a su Nivel Maestro revelando un par de alas de verdad, Izanamy estaba sorprendido y Hinata se sentó mostrando su figura desnuda todavía-

Pensaba que podríamos intentarlo así a ver cómo se siente -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy sonrió, solo dio un grito y expulsó energía roja y dorada de su cuerpo pasando a su Nivel maestro también, Hinata solo vio sorprendida como el cuerpo de Izanamy estaba más tonificado y su pene parecía más duro- bien Guerrero del Sol demuestra tu fuerza -Izanamy sonrió y sujetó a Hinata de sus caderas acostándola en el suelo de perfil, la penetro con fuerza por su vagina y liberó energía haciendo que Hinata soltara un fuerte gritó sonrojada- ¡AAAAAH! -Hinata gritó con fuerza e Izanamy se comenzó a mover con fuerza dejando que la vagina de Hinata derramará más fluidos vaginales pero no eran fríos, eran calientes tanto que al caer soltaban algo de vapor por contacto-

¡Aaaa si eres tan fuerte que siento que me vas a partir! ¡No pares! -Hinata gritó con fuerza mientras Izanamy se movía con más fuerza, la puso a cuatro de nuevo y la envistió con fuerza mientras el año de Hinata se abría con cada golpe, Izanamy siguió envistiéndola hasta eyaculo dentro de ella y Hinata gritó sonrojada, Izanamy sintió la eyaculación pero no sentí él cansancio o los efectos de eyacular, lo siguiente fue que Hinata deshizo las alas e Izanamy la estrelló en una pared mientras ella tenía la pierna derecha levantada e Izanamy la penetraba y la envestía con fuerza mientras de su vagina se derramaban fluidos cayendo al suelo, Hinata estaba gimiendo y abrazó a Izanamy clavando sus garras por la espalda de este, Izanamy aplicó más fuerza- aaaa si

¡Siento que me voy a correr de nuevo! ¡Aaaa es increíble! ¡Aah! -Hinata estaba gimiendo con más fuerza mientras Izanamy la envestía con más fuerza tanto que sin darse cuenta estaban por romperla pared de madera del cuarto, las envestidas se hacían más fuertes y los gemidos de Hinata más rápidos y fuertes- me corro ah mi amor, me voy a correr ¡Aaaa me corro! -Hinata gritó con fuerza clavando más sus garras en la espalda de Izanamy haciendo que se quejara pero sus fluidos vaginales cayeron al suelo, después de eso los dos estaban en el suelo mientras Hinata tenía las piernas abiertas y la espalda doblada mientras Izanamy la envestía con fuerza, la vagina de Hinata estaba más que húmeda e Izanamy estaba clavando sus garras en el suelo mientras envestía con fuerza a Hinata-

¡Hinata te amo mucho! -Izanamy gritó aplicando más fuerza-

¡También te amo! -Hinata estaba gritando- ah me voy a correr de nuevo

Yo también me corro -dijo Izanamy entre esfuerzos cortados, los dos solo se quejaron y Hinata gritó mientras su vagina derramaba demasiados fluidos en medio de la excitación, los dos estaban acostados en el suelo sonriendo y estaban en su forma base o normal-

Eso estuvo asombroso -dijo Hinata sonriendo, estaba ronroneando pegando su cabeza al pecho de Izanamy mientras Izanamy la estaba abrazando- pero creo que nos pasamos un poco -vio a los lados como había marcas de quemaduras y algunas manchas de sus fluidos tanto vaginales como de semen, en la cubierta Bruce estaba navegando todavía guiándose con el mapa-

¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Japón? -dijo Jun confundida-

Unos cuantos días no serán mucho, ya ahí podremos descansar, conseguir comida, y algo para el viaje -dijo Bruce calmado, Jun solo asintió y se quedó viendo el mar apoyándose en el barandal de la cubierta, Bruce se le quedó viendo y dejó a Saru al mando del timón- oye una pregunta -se acercó a Jun un poco y ella asintió-

¿Qué quieres saber? -dijo Jun calmada-

¿Cómo fue que te uniste a los asesinos? -dijo Bruce calmado-

Bueno eso es algo que nunca se lo he contado a nadie -dijo Jun calmada- pero ¿por qué quieres saber eso?

Solo digamos que tengo algo de curiosidad -dijo Bruce calmado- también me llama un poco la atención tu manera de luchar, fue muy valiente que pelearas contra el príncipe Jiangjin yo por otro lado dudé un poco a atacar a alguien de la realeza

Sí, pero también me ayudaste, tal vez sin tu ayuda yo hubiera muerto -dijo Jun calmada- te debo una ayuda, también gracias por ayudarme en esa ocasión

No hay problema, somos compañeros después de todo -dijo Bruce calmado-

Si tienes razón -dijo Jun calmada- me uní a los asesinos hace tres años cuando escape de mi antigua vida

¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? -dijo Bruce calmado-

Yo solía vivir en el palacio de Zhengde como una esclava pero decía que solo era una concubina -dijo Jun un poco decaída- yo vivía en el palacio imperial como una hembra que limpiaba, ordenaba y hacía los deberes que él me pidiera, incluso ser el objeto sexual de sus guardias, cuando era una niña mi madre y yo vivíamos en la calle, no teníamos comida, ni casa, mucho menos agua, pero un día el emperador nos encontró y nos llevó al palacio, nos dejó vivir ahí a cambio de que mi madre limpiara y se convirtiera en una sirvienta, pero una noche la encontré en la cama con el emperador, ella estaba llorando mientras el emperador estaba abusando de ella, cuando mi madre llegó a su envejecimiento y yo estaba entrando a la pubertad, el emperador me tomó y me violo, solo tenía quince años cuando perdí mi virginidad a manos del emperador

Lo lamento no debí preguntar -dijo Bruce calmado-

No hay problema, me da gusto compartir esto contigo, siento que te puedo confiar una gran secreto y también siempre siento un poco aliviada de sacarlo de mi pecho -dijo Jun calmada-

¿Qué más paso? -dijo Brice calmado-

Por casi ocho años el me siguió violando y luego sus guerreros, traté de hacer que pararan una vez pero me golpearon y me rompieron un brazo, decían que una huérfana muerta de hambre no tenía ningún derecho de levantar la voz o la mano a quienes le daban de comer, por más de un año fue puro abuso, golpes y violación, estaba por rendirme y suicidarme cuando Pango atacó el palacio, para despistar a los guardias sed escondió en el calabozo donde vivía, el me encontró y le pedí que me sacara de ahí, tras un largo escape logramos salir del palacio y me llevo con él a donde pudiera vivir tranquilamente, fue ahí que me uní a los asesinos y fui entrenada como una de ellos -Jun solo bajo la mirada y apretó un poco sus manos-

Cuando finalmente fui libre juro que me vengaría -dijo Jun molesta- del sujeto que supuestamente nos protegería a mí y a mi madre, pero solo nos trajo miseria y acabo con la vida de mi madre, me da rabia decir que yo no lo mate

Está bien tranquila ahora te entiendo un poco más -dijo Bruce calmado- sabes originalmente en la aldea Shiba a donde vamos, yo solía tener una hermana menor llamada Nekumi, ella era muy linda y amable, toda una belleza pero un día salió de la aldea y jamás la volví a ver, jamás supe de ella, por días la estuve buscando junto a Izanamy, día y noche buscamos hasta por meses pero jamás la encontré

Lo lamento, espero que ella este viva -dijo Jun calmada-

Yo también lo espero, algún espero encontrarla para traerla de regreso -dijo Bruce calmado- bueno esa es la parte dolorosa de mi pasado, todos tenemos un pasado pero eso no nos define, si no el resto de nuestro camino, sé que algún día lograrás tú cometido y te prometo que yo estaré ahí para ayudarte

Gracias Bruce -dijo Jun sonriendo- pero quiero a Zhang por los asesinos y por mi madre, cuéntame más sobre ti

Bueno que te puede decir tengo 25 años, vivo en Japón, experto en artes marciales, técnicas de cuchillas y garras afiladas, no tengo novia ni esposa -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Ya veo, yo soy igual, no tengo novio ni esposo, tengo 26 años -dijo Jun sonriendo- me gusta comer cosas dulces

Jamás lo adivinaría -dijo Bruce sonriendo- yo prefiero la comida picante -los dos estaban hablando pero Lucy estaba viendo algo molesta y celosa, Hinata e Izanamy estaban saliendo del cuarto mientras Hinata le sujetaba el brazo izquierdo, Hinata noto como Lucy estaba molesta y un poco celosa viendo a Bruce y a Jun-

¿Qué estás haciendo? -dijo Hinata calmada- parece que los celos te están comiendo

¿Celos? ¿Celos de quién? -dijo Lucy molesta- ¿De cómo Bruce y Jun se están pasando juntos y pegaditos como sanguijuelas?

Creo que se acaba de contestar sola -dijo Izanamy calmado- creó que las dejaré solas un momento yo iré a pescar a ver si encuentro algo bueno -le dio un beso a Hinata y se fue para sentarse en la orilla del barco y sacó una caña de pescar para lanzar el anzuelo al mar-

Bueno ¿De qué se tratan tus celos? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

No sé de qué me hablas no tengo celos -dijo Lucy calmada- es más como enojo

¿Enojo por qué? -dijo Hinata sonriendo- acaso te molesta algo con Bruce y Jun

Bueno me molesta que pasen tanto tiempo junto a -dijo Lucy un poco irritada- no me gusta que estén juntos, me duele el pecho y luego me enojo tanto que ni se porque

Esos son celos -dijo Hinata sonriendo- cuando ves a alguien que quieres mucho con otra persona y quieres que solo te preste atención solo a ti esos son celos -Lucy no dijo nada solo gruño un poco molesta- bueno quizás te gusta Bruce, es más creo que estás un poco enamorada

¿Que? -dijo Lucy sorprendida y sonrojada- no, yo jamás he visto a Bruce de esa forma, claro jamás he pensado que él y yo podamos ser novio y novia, jamás había pensado algo así, además -bajo un poco la mirada y la desvió- no creo que le guste mucho, siempre lo veo tratando de conquistar felinas y terminaba rechazado muchas veces, ¿quién dice que si me confieso podría terminar siendo una chica más de su lista de conquistas?

Vamos Sabes tan bien que Bruce jamás te usaría de esa forma, para el también eres alguien importante -dijo Hinata calmada- nunca sabrás hasta que te arriesgues con él, dale una oportunidad quizás hasta te sorprendas

Eso quizás sea verdad pero no lo sé me da un poco de pánico -dijo Lucy nerviosa- solo déjame pensarlo un poco más

Está bien pero tienes una semana antes de que toquemos puerto -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ojala ya lleguemos me muero de volver a casa y a mi cama

Tal vez no debería decirte esto porque Izanamy se podría molestar conmigo -dijo Lucy sonriendo- pero él siempre ha mantenido tu habitación intacta, cada vez iba a verla y le cambiaba las sábanas -Hinata solo soltó una leve risa al escuchar eso, Izanamy estaba pesando por un rato hasta que Saru llegó con el-

¿Qué estás haciendo? -dijo Saru confundido-

Trato de pescar pero no consigo nada porque el barco se mueve, hay esto es muy aburrido -dijo Izanamy algo irritado y aburrido- bueno ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Nada escuche de parte de Lucy y de otros sobre como peleaste contra el general de Corea mientras que yo pele contra una víbora y una Mantis macho -dijo Saru calmado-

Recuerdo que cuando hermanos niños tú y yo solíamos pelear mucho y casi siempre me ganabas porque usabas los árboles para esconderte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- eras demasiado hábil para mí y mi velocidad

Si jamás pudiste igualar mis movimientos -dijo Saru sonriendo- y ahora las cosas son distintas porque eres un Guardián

Si como han cambiado las cosas desde que éramos niños -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Oye Izanamy ¿qué tal si me das un golpe? -dijo Saru sonriendo-

¿Que? ¿Quieres que yo te golpee? -dijo Izanamy confundido y sorprendido-

Claro, me gustaría sentir lo fuerte que te has hecho últimamente -dijo Saru sonriendo-

Pero te a doler mucho -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso y confundido-

Ya se -dijo Saru nervioso-

¿En verdad eso quieres? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Si -dijo Saru sonriendo seguro y se puso de pie a un lado de Izanamy-

Pero te va a doler -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

¡Ya se! -dijo Saru un poco molesto levantando la voz-

¡Pero, en serio, en serio te va doler muchísimo! -gritó Izanamy preocupado-

¡YA SE! -Saru gritó molesto, los dos se quedaron en sus poses de combate de frente-

Muy bien prepárate -dijo Izanamy serio-

Listo -dijo Saru sonriendo, Izanamy dio un grito y le dio un golpe en la cara a Saru con fuerza, la cara se le hundió por el impacto del puño pero con la fuerza terminó saliendo disparado y girando de la cubierta- ¡Aaaaaaa waaa!

¡Hay Saru! -Izanamy gritó preocupado viendo como Saru había salido volando y girando, Hinata estaba comiendo y levantó su plato dejando que Saru saliera volando en la mesa, tiro algunas cosas mientras seguía rodando en el aire, Izanamy apareció en una esquina del barco y extendió los brazos- ¡Yo te agarro! -pero Saru terminó impactando en otro lado e Izanamy cerró los ojos sonriendo nervioso- jiji -Saru estaba a más de un metro de distancia de Izanamy y se había estrellado en unas cajas dejando un agujero con su forma- jaja jajaja -las cajas se cayeron revelando que Saru se había estrellado con una pared del barco- ¡Jajajaja! -Izanamy se estaba riendo mientras que Saru terminó cayendo al suelo-

No te muevas -dijo Lucy calmada curando las heridas de Sai el cual estaba hinchado y con moretones por toda su cara-

Auuuch me duele, trátame con más cariño -dijo Saru llorando un poco-

¿En qué estás pensando cuando le pediste a Izanamy que te golpeara? -dijo Lucy un poco molesta-

Solo quería ver que tan fuerte se había hecho y ya me di cuenta de que la diferencia de poderes es demasiado grande -dijo Saru adolorido-

Hay estos hombres de veras solo tienen la cabeza hueca -dijo Lucy calmada, el viaje duro seis días más y todos estaban emocionados llegando a Japón, el barco fue dejado en el puerto y Bruce solo lo dejó al cuidado de un lobo gris-

Bien bienvenidos a Japón -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- vamos echo de menos mi casa

Yo también quiero ir a casa -dijo Hinata sonriendo, todos fueron caminando- esperen a ver nuestro hogar, es una gran aldea que tiene de todo lo que necesiten

¿Hay lugares para comer? Porque me muero de hambre -dijo un león sonriendo y los demás asintieron-

Si también hay un gran campo de entrenamiento, una vez descansados podremos entrenar un poco para ir por el artefacto a Taiwán -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, todos siguieron su camino cuando llegaron cerca de los terrenos de la aldea- bienvenidos a la...aldea...-todos se sorprendieron pero más Izanamy el cual parecía asustado-

No...esto...no puede ser -dijo Clent sorprendido, todos tenían la misma expresión en sus rostros, miedo, sorpresa e impacto, frente a ellos el muro de su aldea había sido destruido, la aldea estaba cubierta de casas destruidas fuego, algunas nubes de humo y el palacio había sido derrumbado, toda la aldea había sido destruida por un ataque-

¿Quién lo hizo? -dijo Hinata asustada- ¡¿QUIEN HIZO ESTO?! -Hinata había dado un grito lleno de dolor y enojo cayendo de rodillas mientras lloraba un poco e Izanamy solo podía ver el fuego-

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? -dijo Izanamy ido y sorprendido-


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14.- Invasión**_

Izanamy y compañía habían regresado a Japón para regresar a su hogar, pero al momento de entrar a la aldea Shiba encontraron que esta había sido atacada y destruida, todo estaba en ruina, el palacio estaba destruido y había algo de fuego por el campo, todos estaban caminando por el campo destruido viendo las casas quemadas y destruidas, Bruce se acercó a un pedazo de roca y la movió encontrando algo de ropa y cosas quemadas-

¿Qué sucedió aquí? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

No...esto...no puede ser...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido, su expresión no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento, solo sorpresa y parecía que se sentía dolido y triste- no esto no pudo...haber pasado

Pero pasó -dijo Saru molesto, solo le dio un golpe a un pared y la destruyó con su puño, Izanamy reaccionó por el golpe y vio el palacio, Izanamy no dijo nada solo avanzó corriendo directo hacia él, corrió lo mejor que pudo y solo se acercó para ver el palacio destruido y con la puerta principal caída, el marco de la puerta tenía marcas de una entrada forzada y algunas manchas de sangre, camino con cuidado pero los demás lo habían seguido-

Izanamy ¿qué hacemos? -dijo Bruce molesto- debemos buscar a quien hizo esto pronto, tenemos que...-sintió que alguien lo había sujeto de su brazo y lo detuvo, cuando se dio la vuelta era Jun quien lo había sujetado-

Dale un momento, parece que esto realmente le afecto -dijo Jun calmada- parece que su alma se acaba de quebrar al menos un poco, dale un momento -se estaban escuchando algunos llantos y vieron a Hinata llorando tapándose la cara con las manos, noto como los demás como Noe, Saru y Clent estaban haciendo un esfuerzo para mantenerse calmados pero no podían, Lucy estaba llorando igual que Hinata-

Vayan a buscar a ver si hay alguien que haya sobrevivido a este ataque, no paren de buscar -dijo Izanamy ido pero todos entienden y se fueron retirando dejándolo solo, camino por el palacio notando como algunas partes estaban quemadas, camino por el cuarto de Luceli encontrando sus cosas intactas, solo tomó algunas cosas y las tiró al suelo, salió del cuarto y siguió caminando, buscó en un cuarto tratando de encontrar algo o a alguien, siguió recorriendo su palacio destruido hasta que entró al salón principal donde se suponía que debía estar el árbol sagrado de los Guardianes, pero solo encontró un tronco quemado, se escuchó a alguien toser e Izanamy movió unos troncos quemados y encontró a alguien debajo de los troncos-

Sobreviviste -dijo Izanamy poco sorprendido, en la aldea o lo que quedaba de ella, los demás estaban buscando entre los escombros hasta que encontraron a una tigresa de bengala de ojos amarillos y traje azul oscuro de combate-

¡Rápido vengan encontré a alguien! -Dekker grito con fuerza llamando a los demás y los demás fueron a su llamado, movieron algunas cosas sacando a la hembra de los escombros, tenía heridas ligeras y el pelo quemado ligeramente, Hinata se acercó y puso su cabeza en su pecho escuchando algunos latidos débiles, colocó sus manos en el pecho de la hembra y comenzó a presionar tres veces y luego le sujeto la boca para darle respiración de boca a boca, siguió así por un momento hasta que la hembra comenzó a toser, todos se apartaron un poco-

Todos háganse a un lado, necesita respirar -dijo Clent calmado-

Clent tras algo de agua rápido -dijo Hinata preocupada y Clent asintió, Clent se retiró corriendo y la felina se quedó sentada tratando de respirar- ya pasó, solo déjalo fluir, la hembra se recuperó y se quedó sentada- Cristal ¿cómo te sientes?

Ya un poco mejor de lo que pensaba -dijo Cristal cansada y se puso de pie- Hinata sama...yo...yo -Cristal comenzó a llorar un poco-

Lo sé pero también quiero saber qué pasó aquí por favor Cristal -dijo Hinata deprimida-

Akemi -Izanamy estaba cargando a una águila hembra en sus brazos, la hembra tenía heridas en todo su cuerpo su cuerpo, algunas parecían de espadas y otras quemaduras, la recostó con cuidado en el suelo y la hembra se quejó- trata de no moverte por favor las heridas son pero de lo pensado

Izanamy sama escuche por favor...ah...el maestro...y Misaki sama -dijo Akemi herida, tenía los ojos de color morado y el plumaje blanco en todo el cuerpo-

Tranquila solo respira un poco y cuéntame con calma -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿dónde está mi abuelo? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

Todo comenzó hace cinco horas -dijeron Akemi y Cristal-

 **Hace cinco horas** \- hace unas horas la aldea estaba en calma parecía que nada malo estaba pasando, en el palacio Shiba estaba Misaki caminando un poco aburrida por los pasillos, ella tenía ya quince años y se veía como toda adolescente a su edad-

¿Qué le sucede Misaki sama? -dijo Akemi sonriendo llegando volando y se quedó frente a Misaki- luce un poco molesta

Hola Akemi -dijo Misaki calmada- es que han pasado ya varios meses y mi hermano todavía no regresa, y con sus cartas apenas sé si está bien, quiero saber que tanto está haciendo haya afuera, también Bruce y los demás se fueron sin llevarme con ellos

Bueno Misaki sama, Izanamy sama siempre quiere que usted esté a salvo y el gran maestro está de acuerdo con la decisión de su hermano -dijo Akemi calmada- no puede formar parte de la batalla hasta que tenga 18 años

Que molesto -dijo Misaki molesta- baka onii -solo suspiro y vio al frente, pudo notar algo de humo que avanzaba hacia ellos - Akemi elévate en el aire y vigila, noto algo de humo

¿Humo? -dijo Akemi confundida y se elevó y avanzó hacia el humo-

Abuelo creó que tenemos una ligera invasión -dijo Misaki preocupada y avanzó corriendo hacia el salón del palacio, Cirenio abrió las puertas, estaba viendo al cielo notando la nube de humo de la que habló Misaki- sus órdenes Maestro Shiba

Bueno, enviaste a Akemi a que revisara pero manda una campanada -dijo Cirenio calmado- eso alertara a todos los soldados

Entendido maestro -dijo Misaki calmada y se retiró corriendo, llegó al salón principal notando un árbol y comenzó a correr por un puente a un lado del árbol, llegó a unas escaleras y comenzó a subir en ellas-

Me temo que sin el equipo alfa podríamos tener problemas y sin nuestro guardián estamos en desventajas -dijo Cirenio preocupado levemente, Akemi terminó volando cerca del humo para ver a un ejército de samuráis y en medio de ellos estaba un tigre blanco idéntico a Cirenio excepto que esté tigre era más joven pero más adelantado de edad que Izanamy, estaba rodeado de samuráis cargando cañones, espadas, lanzas y estandartes con el símbolo de la familia Shiba pero el símbolo era de color rojo y parecía que derramaba tinta como si fuera sangre, el Tigre estaba usando una armadura de samurái de color negra con bordes dorados y un traje azul elegido debajo de la armadura-

Oh no...-dijo Akemi preocupada, el tigre vio a Akemi no muy lejos de él-

Tenemos una espía derríbenla arqueros -dijo el tigre sonriendo, un grupo de rinocerontes tomaron arcos y flechas y comenzaron a disparar, Akemi solo voló lo más rápido que pudo evitando las flechas, Akemi cruzó sus alas y luego las extendió liberando una bola de fuego, el tigre sonrió y extendió la mano derecha deteniendo el ataque que luego se deshizo-

Deshizo mi ataque -dijo Akemi sorprendida- se ha hecho más fuerte

Bien probemos el nuevo armamento con ella -dijo el tigre sonriendo- traigan el cañón -un oso trajo con él un cartón de tamaño pequeño, tenía un marco de madera para sujetarlo y tenía una mecha en el fondo, el oso encendió la mecha y él cañón disparó, Akemi esquivó la bala pero la bala explotó cerca de ella alterando su vuelo, Akemi se alejó volando rápido pero el gire se estaba riendo-

Si eso ve y dile a mi padre que voy para haya -dijo el tigre sonriendo- ¡Avancen! ¡Quiero el palacio y toda la aldea destruida! -el ejército marchó mientras detrás se podían ver catapultas con lo que parecían ser esferas de metal hueco, Akemi voló rápido y llegó con Cirenio-

Señor...-dijo Akemi preocupada-

¿Qué sucede Akemi? -dijo Cirenio preocupado- ¿qué pasa?

Se trata de su hijo, Jesker viene para acá con un ejército grande, están muy armados y tienen armas que jamás había visto antes, quiere declarar la guerra -dijo Akemi preocupada-

Toquen la alarma, cinco campanadas y que las hembras y los niños escapen rápido -dijo Cirenio serio, Akemi asintió y se elevó hasta una torre donde Misaki tocó la campana cinco veces como lo había dicho Cirenio, todos en la aldea se quedaron quietos un momento, todos estaban escuchando las campanadas, cuando escucharon la quinta comenzaron a correr, todas las hembras tomaron a sus hijos y comenzaron a correr hacia el palacio, los machos avanzaron corriendo tomando armas y demás, todos los soldados estaban avanzando hacia la puerta principal donde se quedaron agrupados y cargando arcos y flechas, estaban listos para atacar pero Jesker estaba viendo el muro-

Catapulta y enciendan el fuego -dijo Jesker sonriendo, un tigre se acercó a la esfera de metal con una antorcha y la encendió en fuego, la esfera se encendió y Jesker solo sonrió- fuego -soltaron la soga de la catapulta y esta disparó la esfera de fuego, todos los soldados se sorprendieron y solo se hicieron a un lado para que la esfera golpeara el mu, la esfera terminó explotando al impacto pero el muro tembló y se agrietó-

Han golpeado el muro -dijo Akemi preocupada- señor ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?

Diles a los soldados que se preparen -dijo Cirenio serio- yo iré a darles ayuda dentro de poco, que todas las fuerzas se concentren en el muro, que los soldados más débiles lleven a los civiles a lugares aislados de la aldea, la guerra será aquí

Entendido maestro Shiba -dijo Akemi calmada y se elevó aleteando en el aire, soltó un fuerte grito y los soldados comenzaron a correr hacia el muro, voló hacia los aldeanos mientras Cirenio entró al castillo, camino por el salón principal y siguió caminando-

Misaki ve a buscar un lugar seguro -dijo Cirenio serio-

No, yo quiero ayudarte -dijo Misaki molesta-

Es una orden -dijo Cirenio un poco molesto- como la última del linaje Shiba debes estar presente y debemos cuidarte por ser la menor no puedo arriesgarme a perderte y más a un que tu hermano no está, es una orden Misaki vete ya -Cirenio entro por una puerta y entro a l recamara mientras Misaki se alejó del salón corriendo y llorando, Cirenio se puso un traje blanco de samurái con hombreras grandes y amplias, una cinta roja en la cintura, una pantalón negro amplio y una espada de gran tamaño de doble filo en la espalda, el solo salió del palacio-

Batallón de flechas prepares e a disparar -grito una víbora de color café con ojos verdes- ¡fuego! -un grupo de cinco lobos tomaron sus arcos y flechas y comenzaron a disparar sus flechas hacia algunos enemigos, una flecha le dio a un oso haciendo que cayera muerto al suelo-

¡No teman a avanzar! ¡Sigan adelante! ¡Usen la segunda catapulta! -grito Jesker sonriendo, un grupo de seis osos trajo una catapulta y encendieron la esfera de metal para terminar disparándola, la bola de fuego terminó golpeando un grupo de soldados del clan causando una gran explosión, los animales estaban corriendo hacia el palacio mientras que Cirenio estaba caminando por la aldea con calma, una gran roca fue lanzada del otro lado del muro, Cirenio solo tomó su espada y lanzó un corte en vertical, cuando menos se dieron cuenta la espada había sido cortada por la mitad, Cirenio solo vio los dos fragmentos caer al suelo para terminar despedazados, siguió caminando viendo el muro siendo golpeado y arder en llamas, levantó la espada y lanzó un corte vertical y un corte horizontal liberando una onda de viento de ambos cortes, el viento azoto con fuerza apagando el fuego-

Escuadrón anti incendios, vayan y apaguen las llamas, grupo de roca refuercen los muros -dijo Cirenio calmado, un grupo de animales como leopardos, leones, venados y lobos se acercaron, golpearon el suelo y de esté se liberó un torrente de agua que avanzo y golpeó el muro apagando el fuego, un tigre de bengala, un oso, un toro y otros más tocaron el suelo liberando un gran muro de roca algo grueso- buen hecho traten de mantenerlos en calma por fuera yo me haré cargo desde dentro

Si señor -dijeron todos serios y se fueron retirando, detrás del muro se podían ver algunas explosión, se escuchaban los impactos y también gritos de parte de varios soldados, Cirenio solo se acercó a su palacio y se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, se había sentado usando sus piernas, en el exterior un oso saltó y usó el cañón para disparar su bala, la bala le dio a un león causando que gritara mientras frente a su cuerpo explotó la bala del cañón, el león cayó muerto en el suelo pero un lobo avanzó corriendo y extendió los brazos perforando el pecho del oso con una espada y tirándolo al suelo, un tigre chocó espadas con un zorro pero el tigre le dio un golpe en el estómago y lo sujeto del cuello para perforarle el pecho con una espada, solo giró la espada y el zorro se quejó mientras caí al suelo, un grupo de leones encendió la mecha de unos cañones en el muro de la aldea, dispararon hacia el ejército de enfrente causando una explosión, el ejército enemigo grito con fuerza mientras Jesker estaba calmado en el centro del ejército-

Disparen dos catapultas -dijo Jesker sonriendo, un grupo de tigres estaba empujando dos catapultas armadas con esferas de metal, las encendieron dejándolas arder en llamas- disparen -soltaron las catapultas y las esferas avanzaron hacia el muro, las esferas golpearon el muro creando un agujero en el primer muro, en medio de la aldea estaba Cristal viendo por detrás de una casa, estaba un poco asustada y solo se quedó quieta viendo todo, Cirenio estaba serio viendo cómo la guerra se estaba desarrollando afuera de la idea, los soldados del clan iban corriendo mientras diferentes gritos y sonidos de pelea empezaban, Cirenio estaba retrocediendo un poco y se quedó más cerca del palacio cuando una bola de fuego iba hacia él, Cirenio lo que hizo fue darle dos cortes dejándola que cayera en lugares fuera del palacio, pero llegaron cinco más que golpearon en la aldea causando que comenzara a destruirse, una esfera golpeó un edificio y comenzó a rebotar hasta que cayó destruyendo algo del suelo y otras casas más, Cirenio gruñó un poco y vio como las casas comenzaron a arder mientras Cristal comenzó a correr para alejarse pero una esfera cayó frente a destruyendo la casa y haciendo que cayeran escombros encima de ella, Cristal estaba herida debajo de unas rocas pero aún podía ver qué pasaba, Cirenio estaba serio viendo cómo el muro terminó siendo destruido y en frente de él estaba caminando Jesker-

Vaya no había venido de más de veinte años -dijo Jesker sonriendo, estaba caminando en medio de la aldea viendo cómo está estaba ardiendo- ahora mismo mis fuerzas están aplastando a las tuyas en el exterior y esta oportunidad no la pienso desperdiciar padre

Deje de ser tu padre cuando levantaste tu espada contra mí y mi familia, contra este clan -dijo Cirenio serio-

¿Levantar mi espada contra ti y tu familia y al clan? No te equivocas, yo levante mi espada para mostrarte que estabas en un error -dijo Jesker calmado- tu contaminaste este clan al permitir que la sangre de otra raza se mezclara con nuestra sangre pura de tigre, desde que ese lobo llegó, no, mejor dicho desde mucho antes esta aldea se ha podrido por dentro con la mezcla de especie con especie hasta crear una aberración

Lo que dices son insensateces -dijo Cirenio calmado- la aldea Shiba siempre ha sido un lugar para que las especies se reúnan y vivan tranquilas, no siempre le perteneció a los tigres, los lobos, los leones, y otras especies más formaron esta aldea y tú solo retorciste todo

No jamás había visto más claro -dijo Jesker serio- para que esta aldea recupere su gloria pasada debe ser purificada, debe ser eliminada de todos los parásitos híbridos y los que no son tigres, los tigres volveremos a estar en la cima de todo de nuevo y el que se oponga lo matare

Lo que dices solo son palabras de un niño malcriado -dijo Cirenio serio- jamás tendrás el control del clan Shiba, jamás serás algo parecido a un rey, eso lo sé porque el maestro Shiba te derrotará

¿Tú vas a matarme? ¿Te atreverías a matar a tu propia sangre? -dijo Jesker serio-

No, yo no -dijo Cirenio calmado y luego sonrió- pero mi nieto el Guerrero del Sol lo hará sin dudar, el próximo señor Shiba

¡¿Le darás el control del clan a un híbrido?! -grito Jesker molesto- estas demente, este clan debe ser controlado por un verdadero Shiba, no un ser inferior y ahora lo nombraron Guerrero del Sol, es una burla a todo lo que nuestros ancestros han formado

Jamás lo verás de forma clara solo estás cegado por un deseo oscuro y mundano -dijo Cirenio serio- me temo que aquí es donde vas ser derrotado

No, aquí es donde tú vas morir -dijo Jesker serio, el solo avanzó corriendo y tomó su espada su cintura, lanzó un corte vertical pero Cirenio solo tomó su espada y la coló frente a él deteniendo el golpe sin problemas, se liberó un resplandor azul pero Jesker solo fue empujado y Cirenio retrocedió un árbol de pasos, Jesker grito y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un corte en diagonal con su espada envuelta en energía azul, Cirenio solo colocó la espada frente a él deteniendo el golpe, la energía lo empujó un poco pero parecía que no lo afectaba, Jesker grito y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes con su espada pero cada uno de ellos le daba a la espada de Cirenio causando un eco y una onda con chispas- voy a romper esa espada que puede matar Caballo y te haré sentir el poder de mi orgullo como un verdadero Shiba -Cirenio solo suspiro y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo tirándolo en el suelo, Jesker se quejó pero Cirenio saltó y le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que el suelo se hundiera un poco, Jesker se ahogó en sangre pero levantó las piernas y le dio una patada en el pecho a Cirenio elevándolo un poco, Jesker se levantó de un salto y avanzó corriendo, Cirenio solo lanzó un golpe liberando un resplandor azul, Jesker solo despareció y apareció detrás de Cirenio lanzando varios golpes, Cirenio dobló su brazo protegiendo su espalda con su espada, los golpes le dieron a la hoja causando que empujarán a Cirenio, lo siguió empujando pero Cirenio solo se giró lanzando un golpe y le dio a Jesker en las costillas lanzando contra una casa, Jesker se quejó y terminó cayendo al suelo herido, se trató de levantar pero Cirenio le dio un golpe de gancho en el estómago, Jesker volvió a escupir sangre pero Cirenio lo sujeto del cuello con una garra y lo levantó-

Padre...tu...tu... ¿realmente vas a matarme? -dijo Jesker asustado pero vio cómo Cirenio había creado una burbuja de energía en su mano derecha cubriendo toda su cabeza-

Por lo general yo no lo haría pero...tu dejaste de ser mi hijo hace mucho tiempo -dijo Cirenio deprimido- te has convertido en una vergüenza -la burbuja se hizo más grande y Jesker se asustó-

No lo hagas...-dijo Jesker asustado, pero a Cirenio le dieron un golpe en la cara tirándolo a al suelo a más de dos metros lejos de Jesker, Jesker solo se quedó de pie y se sujetó el cuello respirando agitado por el miedo-

¿Qué pasó? ¿Te asustaste? -dijo un tigre de bengala de ojos morados y un traje negro con partes de armadura samurái en el cuerpo como los brazos, piernas y parte del pecho-

Cállate Scarge, me alegra que hayas llegado a tiempo, pero ¿dónde está el otro? -dijo Jesker serio-

Dijo que solo interferiría de ser necesario -dijo Scarge calmado- pero creo que podemos con el viejo los dos

No te confíes este hombre es muy peligroso -dijo Jesker serio- casi me mata sin problemas y de una manera muy fácil

Eso es porque no tienes mi fuerza -Scarge sonrió y camino expulsando una energía morada como si fuera humo en todo el cuerpo, Cirenio se levantó y vio a ambos-

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Scarge? -dijo Cirenio molesto- estos no son tus territorios y mucho menos deberías estar aquí

Bueno mi nuevo jefe paga muy bien y ya hizo un trago con mi señor -dijo Scarge sonriendo- mi deber es capturarte vivo y gracias a una ex aprendiz de esta aldea ya sabemos que hacer

Veamos si pueden ganarme niños -dijo Cirenio calmado, Scarge avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Cirenio detuvo el golpe con su mano izquierda, levantó la derecha y lanzó un corte vertical con su espada, Scarge saltó a la derecha esquivando el ataque, el polvo y partes de roca se levantaron causado por una onda de choque de la espada, Scarge extendió el brazo derecho creando una esfera e energía morada, disparó tres de esas esferas y Cirenio le dio un corte vertical a las tres, las tres esferas explotaron causando una nube de humo que cegó a Cirenio un momento, Scarge apareció encima de Cirenio y lanzó una patada de talón, Cirenio levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando la patada, Scarge giró en el aire pero Jesker grito y lanzó un golpe directo con la espada, Cirenio levantó la espada frente a él deteniendo el golpe, el golpe lo empujó un poco pero Jesker volvió a gritar y le dio otro golpe con su espada y Scarge saltó dándole una patada en el pecho, los dos lo empujaron alejándolo un par de metros, Cirenio cayó al suelo arrodillado y los dos tigres avanzaron corriendo, Cirenio sonrió y solo grito liberando una onda blanca de energía en el suelo, tanto Jesker y Scarge gritaron sorprendidos siendo golpeados por la energía, en el suelo se creó un agujero por el ataque, los dos cayeron al suelo pero Cirenio se levantó y levantó su espada concentrando energía en la hoja, lanzó un corte vertical liberando la energía en forma de una onda, los dos tigres Sol saltaron esquivando el ataque y Cirenio avanzó y le dio un golpe a Scarge en el pecho liberando una onda de energía, Scarge grito y fue lanzado hasta que se estrelló con una casa, Jesker avanzo corriendo pero Cirenio se giró lanzando un corte horizontal, Jesker fue golpeado con fuerza y luego empujado cayendo al suelo cansado-

Así jamás me vencerán -dijo Cirenio serio, se quedó quieto un momento cuando escucho el sonido de una cadena, se giró a la izquierda y vio a Qiu Ju cayendo en picada hacia el sujetando una cadena con una esfera de metal al final ardiendo en llamas, Cirenio se sorprendió y Qiu Ju grito lanzando un golpe vertical con la gran esfera, se escuchó un fuerte impacto y los tres tigres se sorprendieron de ver a Cirenio gruñendo con el brazo izquierdo levantado creando una garra de energía blanca, Cirenio estaba forcejeando con Qiu Ju y sujeto la esfera para lanzarla a otro lado pero Qiu Ju la soltó cayendo frente a él y junto a Scarge-

Jamás lo sospeché también sabe manipular el Chi -dijo Qiu Ju serio, Cirenio solo sujeto la espada y la dejó clavada en el suelo- pensé que los Shiba no sabían de esas técnicas

También saben un poco pero sus estilos son más de la mente y la fuerza que la meditación -dijo Scarge serio- ¿dónde está el otro?

Ya vendrá -dijo Qiu Ju serio- vamos debemos derrotarlo nosotros -los tres tigres rugieron pero Cirenio se quitó la camisa de encima mostrando su estómago grande pero sus pectorales marcados, brazos fuertes con algunas marcas y cicatrices de batallas anteriores, Scarge lanzó un golpe liberando dos esferas de fuego pero Cirenio le dio un golpe a una esfera desviándola al terreno causando una explosión, Scarge lanzó una patada pero Cirenio levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, y le dio un codazo en el estómago empujándolo un poco, Jesker avanzó lanzando un corte vertical pero Cirenio saltó esquivando el ataque, Jesker lanzó un corte horizontal pero Cirenio agachó la cabeza y le dio un golpe en el estómago de forma directa, Jesker se quejó y Cirenio le dio uña golpe de gancho en el mentón y sé giró dándole una patada en el cuerpo, Jesker cayó al suelo pero Qiu Ju avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estómago a Cirenio dejándolo sorprendido, Qiu Ju giró lanzando una patada pero Cirenio levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe pero Qiu Ju volvió a girar pero estaba vez en sentido contrario y le dio una patada en el estómago, Qiu Ju avanzó lanzando varios golpes de forma rápida pero Cirenio levantó los brazos bloqueando los ataques con los brazos, lo estaba empujando un poco hasta que retrajo sus brazos y los extendió en un fuerte golpe empujándolo un poco, Qiu Ju extendió los brazos liberando una bola de fuego, Cirenio grito y detuvo el ataque con sus manos, se escuchó otro rugido y Cirenio solo vio como Byakun cayó en picada lanzando un golpe vertical con su garra cubierta de energía eléctrica, Cirenio se alejó esquivando el ataque pero su pecho le dolió y vio que tenía una cortada en diagonal en el pecho-

Llegas tarde -dijo Qiu Ju serio-

Lamento la tardanza pero traje lo que pidieron -dijo Byakun serio y molesto, se dio la vuelta y le lanzo una caja larga a Qiu Ju- las flechas y la pasión están ahí

Bien tráiganlo con vida -dijo Jesker serio-

Es mejor matarlo podría representar un problema para nuestros planes -dijo Qiu Ju serio-

Mejor déjenlo vivir -dijo Byakun calmado- si lo dejan vivir atraerán al Guerrero del Sol

Así lo tendremos a él también -dijo Scarge serio, Cristal y Misaki escucharon todo, Cristal estaba aún entre los escombros pero Misaki estaba escondida detrás de una casa escuchando y viendo todo- ya no perdamos el tiempo debemos detenerlo

-los cinco avanzaron chocando en un fuerte impacto, Cirenio lanzó un golpe dándole a Jesker y se giró dándole una patada a Scarge en la cara, Byakun Adam o y le dio un golpe en el estómago y saltó dándole una patada en la cara y Qiu Ju le dio un golpe en el pecho liberando fuego, Cirenio abrió los ojos molesto y le sujeto el brazo a Qiu Ju y lo lánzalo a un lado, Scarge avanzó y sujeto de los brazos mientras Jesker avanzó y lanzó un corte en diagonal con su espada dejándole una cortada cruzada, Cirenio se quejó pero movió la cabeza dándole una cabeza en la cara a Scarge, Scarge se quejó y lo soltó, Cirenio retrajo los brazos y le dio un codazo en el estómago, se giró y le dio una patada a Scarge en las costillas, Jesker avanzó y Cirenio extendió su cola sujetando la muñeca de Jesker deteniendo su golpe con la espada, lo giró lanzándolo al suelo y luego le dio un golpe en el cuerpo lanzándolo contra unas rocas, Qiu Ju grito y disparó tres esferas de fuego y Cirenio se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque cuadrado una explosión en su cuerpo, Byakun avanzó y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, saltó y le dio tres patadas en el cuerpo y se giró dándole una patada en la cara, Byakun avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe con su garra, pero Cirenio se agachó y le dio un golpe en el estómago, grito un poco y liberó una onda de energía, Byakun se quejó y fue lanzando hasta una casa, Byakun se levantó y grito pasando a su Modo Guardián, Byakun avanzó corriendo y luego desapareció de la vista de Cirenio, Cirenio levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe de Byakun, Byakun se sorprendió y volvió a desaparecer, Cirenio lanzó un golpe con su codo izquierdo chocando con el brazo de Byakun en un fuerte golpe-

¿Cómo es que puede verme? -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Yo también fui un guardián a tu edad, muchacho -dijo Cirenio calmado y le dio un golpe en la cara a Byakun tirándolo al suelo, avanzó corriendo y le dio una patada en la espalda levantándolo del suelo, lo sujeto de la cola y lo lanzó contra el palacio, Byakun se quejó y terminó rompiendo la puerta principal con la espalda, Cirenio sonrió pero Qiu Ju y Scarge avanzaron y le dieron una tacleada a Cirenio en el cuerpo, lo siguieron empujado y después extendieron los brazos liberando un ataque de sus energías, Cirenio se quejó y terminó golpeando un muro del palacio con su cuerpo, el muro se rompió pero Cirenio estaba de pie viendo a los lados, Jesker apareció detrás de él dándole un corte en la espalda, Cirenio se quejó y se giró dándole un codazo en la cara, Jesker se giró y cayó derrapando en el suelo, Jesker lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía, Cirenio levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe, extendió los brazos a los lados pero Byakun rugió y le dio una patada en las costillas del lado derecho, Cirenio se quejó y Scarge apareció detrás de él dándole un golpe en la espalda, Cirenio reaccionó pero Qiu Ju le dio un golpe en el estómago liberando una onda de fuego que causó una explosión, Cirenio cayó rodando en el suelo y se quejó respirando un poco agitado-

¡Ataque lo juntos! -Jesker grito sonriendo pero Cirenio apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse de pie, Jesker lanzó un corte vertical con su espada liberando una onda de energía azul-

¡Relámpago salvaje! -Byakun lanzó un golpe con los dos brazos extendidos liberando una gran descarga de sus manos, Qiu Ju y Scarge extendieron los brazos liberando un ataque de sus elementos, los cuatro ataques avanzaron hacia Cirenio pero el solo extendió los brazos a los lados y comenzó a gritar creando una esfera azul alrededor de su cuerpo, los dos ataques chocaron causando una fuerte explosión dentro del palacio, Akemi y Misaki vieron la explosión en el palacio y avanzaron hacia él, dentro del palacio Cirenio estaba de rodillas mientras el palacio se comenzó a quemar-

¡Nivel maestro! -Byakun grito levantándose del suelo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por unas descargas de electricidad, su pelo era color plateado, sus marcas negras y en los brazos tenía una sola marca negra en forma de rayo a todo lo largo de su brazo-

Bien segunda ronda -dijo Byakun calmado, avanzo corriendo, desapareció y Cirenio se quedó en guardia levantando los brazos pero Byakun le dio un golpe en la espalda liberando una ligera descarga, Cirenio se quejó y se giró lanzando una patada de talón pero solo golpeó el viejo, Byakun apareció frente a él y le dio varios golpes en el estómago, en el cuerpo de Cirenio aparecieron varias marcas de golpe y Cirenio cayó al suelo herido, Byakun le dio una patada en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Byakun avanzó de nuevo y Cirenio cayó rodando, Cirenio sacó sus garras y derrapó en el suelo, Byakun avanzó corriendo y Cirenio grito extendiendo los brazos, liberó una onda de energía blanca, Byakun fue golpeado y cayó al suelo a dos patas, Cirenio extendió los brazos juntando las muñecas de ambas manos, solo dio un ligero grito y liberó una onda de energía azul, Byakun se sorprendió al ver el ataque-

 _Esa es la técnica de Izanamy y Hinata_ -pensó Byakun sorprendido pero reaccionó rápido y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga concentrada en un rayo azul, ambos ataques chocaron causando una colisión en medio del palacio, la colisión estaba aumentando de tamaño mientras se liberaban descarga entre ambas ráfagas de energía, los dos gritaron y solo causaron una explosión en el campo afectando a ambos lados, Cirenio cayó derrapando en el suelo con las manos y pies mientras Byakun derrapó de espaldas y luego se levantó, Cirenio trató de levantarse pero tuvo una descarga en todo el cuerpo y se quejó quedando de rodillas-

 _Bien es mi oportunidad_ -pensó Scarge sonriendo, tomó una espada y avanzó caminando hacia Cirenio- despídete de este mundo -levantó la espada dispuesto a dar un golpe-

¡Aléjate de el! -Scarge giró y su ojo izquierdo fue perforado por la punta de una espada, los macho vieron como Misaki había atacado a Scarge con una espada, Misaki cayó al suelo rodando y se quejó- au me dolió

¡Aaaaaaa! ¡Aaaa miserable! ¡Mi ojo! -Scarge grito de dolor sujetando su ojo mientras la sangre brotaba dejando sus manos manchadas de sangre, alejo sus manos un poco pero se quejó dejando que una gran cantidad de sangre saliera de su ojo- aaaaa mi ojo maldita

Misaki ¡¿Que rayos haces aquí?! ¡Te ordene que te fueras! -grito Cirenio molesto y Misaki se acercó a él-

Eso no importa ahora -dijo Misaki molesta- vamos te sacare de aquí

No, Misaki vete ya o estos sujetos te harán daño -dijo Cirenio molesto, Scarge se giró molesto, las venas de su cara estaban marcadas y no paraba de gruñir mientras sus dientes se marcaban un poco- vete antes de que...-Scarge grito y sujeto a Misaki del cuello con sus manos- ¡Misaki! ¡Suéltala ya!

Niña malnacida -dijo Scarge molesto- maldita escoria, miserable insecto -Scarge estaba sujetando el cuello de Misaki con fuerza haciendo que le fuera difícil respirar- te atreviste a quitarme uno de mis ojos ahora te arrancare la cabeza -Byakun le di un golpe en los brazos haciendo que soltara a Misaki y ella se comenzó a quejar tosiendo-

Nuestro deber es llevarnos al anciano no matar a la niña -dijo Byakun molesto- contrólate un poco -Scarge estaba gruñendo con mucha fuerza, Cirenio tomó a Misaki en sus brazos y comenzó caminar hacia una salida pero una flecha con cadena avanzó y le perforó el brazo izquierdo dejado caer a Misaki al suelo-

¡Abuelo! -Misaki grito asustada viendo una flecha perforando el brazo de Cirenio dejando que la sangre cayera al suelo, Misaki se asustó pero Cirenio trató de sacar la flecha- abuelo

Misaki vete y busca a Izanamy -dijo Cirenio un poco débil- él es el único que puede salvar la aldea - Jesker gruñó y lanzó una segunda flecha perforando la pierna izquierda de Cirenio haciendo que gritara de dolor-

¡Abuelo! -Misaki grito asustada y vio a Jesker y a Qiu Ju sostener las cadenas- ¡ustedes son unos malditos! -Misaki avanzó corriendo y tomó la espada del suelo-

¡No lo hagas! -Cirenio grito cansado y preocupado pero Misaki saltó tratando de atacarlos pero una red de metal le cayó encima a Misaki tirándola al suelo- ¡Misaki!

¡Roaaaarg! ¡Arrrrg! -Misaki grito y gruñía como la tigresa que era, se levantó y trató de quitar la red que tenía encima pero no podía, la red era más pesada y la tiro al suelo-

Vaya que si eres persistente -dijo Jesker serio- esa red de metal fue hecha para capturar a Izanamy, está hecha con el metal más fuerte de todos y cancela los poderes elementales, que tú te puedas mover me sorprende, me atrevería decir que eres toda una Shiba si no fuera porque tu sangre es la misma que ese lobo negro y ese híbrido bastardo

Me da asco decir que tú y yo tenemos la misma sangre -dijo Misaki molesta viendo a Jesker-

Basta de pláticas tenemos que llevarnos a los dos -Cirenio comenzó a ver todo de forma borrosa y cayó al suelo, Akemi voló hacia él pero Jesker se giró y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía que creó diferentes en su cuerpo y ella cayó al suelo-

Insolente -dijo Qiu Ju serio- bien Te dejare con vida pero quiero que le des un mensaje al Guerrero del Sol, dile que el maestro Zhang lo estará esperando en la torre del Sol cerca del gran palacio, ahí intercambiaremos a su hermana por la llave y la información por el artefacto -Akemi se quejó, y trató de levantarse pero no pudo- que venga dentro de un día y sin trucos o matare a los dos

 _Lo último que pude ver fue como se los llevaban_ -dijeron ambas hembras viendo cómo los cuatro tigres se estaban llevando a Misaki y a Cirenio encadenados- _pero no pude hacer nada_ fin del recuerdo-

Me da pena decir que no pude hacer nada -dijeron ambas hembras viendo a los guerreros y asesinos, Izanamy estaba serio con la cara oculta por su pelo-

Es...lo único que puedo decirle...-dijo Akemi asustada-

¿Qué pasó con los aldeanos y los demás guerreros? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Los samuráis se rindieron cuando vieron que tenían al maestro y se los llevaron presos -dijo Akemi calmada, se quejó y sus herida se abrieron de nuevo- y los aldeanos...escaparon...no sé dónde están pero...de acuerdo con las...rutas de...evacuación...deben estar a dos kilómetros de aquí...por favor...Maestro Shiba...debe...recuperar al gran maestro...y vengar...a todos los que...cayeron aquí...por favor -Akemi se estaba ahogando hasta que Izanamy la sujeto con cuidado-

Me vengaré lo juro -dijo Izanamy molesto, Akemi asintió y terminó muriendo en sus brazos, Izanamy le cerró los con los dedos- requiescat in peace -Izanamy apretó los puños y cerró los ojos pero su energía se volvía carmesí- ¡GRRRRR RROOOAAAAAAARG! -Izanamy grito con fuerza liberando una energía roja carmesí del cuerpo, todos en la aldea se sorprendieron al sentir la energía y el suelo temblar con fuerza, todos estaban sorprendidos y un poco asustados viendo la energía casi destruir el palacio-

¿De quién es esta energía? -dijo Saru asustado-

Es de Izanamy...,debe estar furioso -dijo Hinata preocupada, Izanamy seguía gritando dentro del palacio expulsando energía sin control, se sujetó la cabeza con una mano mientras que la otra la apretaba con tanta fuerza que terminó perforando su palma hasta hacerla sangrar, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y el interior de sus ojos era negro con venas marcadas hasta que se marcaban en su piel, sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca y parecía que su pelo se erizaba más y sus músculos se incrementaban en tamaño, Hinata solo entró corriendo y lo vi, el pelo de Izanamy se estaba volviendo negro con un brillo carmesí pero se detuvo al sentir el contacto de Hinata en su cuerpo-

Ya pasó, se cómo te sientes pero solo debes desahogarte un momento -dijo Hinata lloro ando mientras Izanamy se calmó un poco y deshizo del poder terminando cayendo al suelo y llorando con Hinata-

Hinata...Hinata...nuestro...pueblo...nuestro maestro...y mi hermana -dijo Izanamy molesto tanto que no podía contener sus lágrimas, Hinata solo lo abrazo con fuerza dejando Qiu cabeza entre sus senos-

Lo sé, lo sé también me siento así -dijo Hinata llorando un poco, los dos se quedaron de rodillas en el suelo mientras se calmaron un poco, después de una hora todos estaban reunidos cavando tumbas y enterrando los cuerpos de algunos de los samuráis que encontraban, Izanamy solo coló a Akemi dentro de la tierra y comenzó a enterrarla, cuando terminó se levantó y vio a los demás-

Sé que tanto como yo están muy enojados, asustados, furioso y quieren venganza -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a todos sus amigos y ellos asintieron- déjenme decirles que esto no se queda sin castigo, iremos a ese lugar no para negociar si no para matar a Zhang y su grupo

¿Qué hacemos con la llave? -dijo Jun calmada-

Vamos a ocultarla, Jun tú tendrás la llave pero haremos una falsa -dijo Izanamy calmado- todos escuchen no hay momento para llorar esta pérdida debemos estar listos para el siguiente ataque

¿Qué ataque? -dijo Lucy preocupada-

El nuestro, iremos a la torre del Sol y mataremos a todo templario que se ponga en nuestro camino -dijo Izanamy molesto- a todos y cada uno de ellos

Espera eso no es un plan, de que está muy enojado pero debemos hacer un plan y pelear como se debe si entramos gritando no podremos hacer nada -dijo Bruce molesto-

Lo sé, por eso formaremos un ejército -dijo Izanamy molesto- Falcón, llévate a Dekker y busquen a los aldeanos, traten de encontrarlos y traerlos de regreso, necesitaremos más que apoyo, necesitamos que todos regresen y nos ayuden en algo

Clent, Saru y Noe vayan a Tokio busquen y alguien que nos puede ayudar a encontrar al grupo de templarios -dijo Izanamy serio-

Espera ese alguien es quien consigue toda la información de noche -dijo Saru calmado- sabes bien que solo te debe un favor, ¿lo quieres usar ahora? Pensaba que lo usarías para cuando hubiera revueltas

Ya no me importa eso -dijo Izanamy serio- anda tráiganlo aquí, lo necesito para esta noche

Entendido, nos vamos ahora -dijo Clent nervioso, los tres mencionados se fueron corriendo de la aldea mientras Izanamy se quedó de pie-

Bien vamos tenemos que encontrar a los aldeanos en la ruta de evacuación -dijo Izanamy serio- Hinata en el camino dime todo lo que sepas de Byakun, el conoce mis técnicas y habilidades pero jamás me tome el tiempo de conocerlo hasta ahora

Entendido pero Izanamy hay algo que te guarde para el día que regresaras a Japón -dijo Hinata calmada- sígueme -los dos caminaron hacia el palacio y Hinata camino entre la madera quemada y algunas cosas destruidas, siguieron caminando hasta el cuarto de Izanamy- el maestro y yo creamos una armadura para los combates, estas armaduras son las más resistentes de todas y la tuya fue diseñada especialmente para tus poderes de Sol -abrió una puerta detrás de la cama e Izanamy se sorprendió un poco- es la nueva armadura Shiba, es la armadura más fuerte que tenemos

Es realmente sorprendente -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- la usaré para empezar la nueva misión -Hinata asintió calmada, los dos regresaron a la búsqueda de los aldeanos siguiendo un camino fuera del muro, los dos estaban caminando en silencio pero Hinata estaba muy preocupada por Izanamy solo podía verlo por la espalda-

Está bien no te preocupes tanto por mí -dijo Izanamy calmado- es verdad que perdimos algo importante, estoy furioso -se quedó quieto viendo al frente y apretó los puños molesto- pero más que nada me siento frustrado, insultado y herido por mi propia debilidad, no estuve aquí para defender mi hogar y les falle a trozos

No, tú estuviste en otro punto, debías detener las ambiciones de los templarios, no sabías que esto pasaría -dijo Hinata deprimida- Está situación todavía se pude remediar

Es verdad, un edificio se puede volver a levantar pero una vida jamás la tendremos vuelta -dijo Izanamy deprimido, suspiro y levantó la cabeza tratando de calmarse, se calmó un momento y respiró poco profundo- bien ya pasó, vámonos tenemos que encontrar a los demás

Está bien, todo saldrá bien mi amor -dijo Hinata calmada y le dio un beso en la mejilla- vamos tenemos que ir, el refugio no está a más de diez metros de aquí -los dos fueron corriendo de regreso hacia el camino por un rato, en donde antes era la aldea, Bruce y los otros estaban recogiendo algunas cosas, buscaban entre los escombros cosas que les fueran a servir, Lucy levantó una tabla pero le costaba trabajo, Bruce la ayudó sujetando un extremo de la tabla y la movió-

Gracias -dijo Lucy deprimida, Bruce asintió y se retiró de montículo de tierra, Lucy lo vio un momento y estaba por decirle algo pero Jun se adelantó hacia el-

Bruce lamentó mucho lo qué pasó -dijo Jun calmada-

Gracias -dijo Bruce molesto, sujeto una roca y la levantó con fuerza viendo que había debajo pero encontró frascos rotos y algunas cosas destruidas-

Mira sé que para ustedes esto es difícil pero quiero saber algo importante ¿cómo te sientes? -dijo Jun calmada-

Estoy molesto, desesperado y un poco confundido pero sobreviviré -dijo Brice molesto, sujeto una tabla y la movió viendo una caja, la tomó y la vio en sus manos- Que bien Te -la abrió encontrando bolsas con hojas dentro- tenemos algo, busca medicina, comida o más

Bruce ignorarme no te hará sentir mejor -dijo Jun calmada, pero Bruce se levantó y comenzó a caminar, siguió viendo las casas y entró para ver dentro- ignorando lo que digo no te hará sentir mejor

No lo entiendes Jun -dijo Bruce molesto- esté es mi hogar, pero siento que perdí la única conexión con mi hermana menor, también siento que estoy perdiendo lo único que me ata a este lugar, yo siempre me quede aquí porque sabía que mi hermana tendría una razón para volver, y ese era yo, siempre pensé que si quedaba aquí mi hermana volvería -se sentó en una silla y Jun lo vi de cerca mientras se quitaba la capucha de la cabeza- no sé qué debo hacer o como debo sentirme siento que...he perdido parte de mi -Jun se caro y sujeto su mano con cuidado-

Sé cómo te sientes, cuando perdí mi credo y mis amigos me sentí igual que tú -dijo Jun calmada- mira sé que no puedo hacer mucho y que ahora debes estar devastado pero estaré aquí si me necesitas

Somos un credo, somos una familia y un equipo -dijo Bruce calmado, los dos asintieron mientras Bruce sujetaba la mano de Jun- Jun estuve pensando un poco...y yo quiero -Jun solo le puso atención, Lucy se quedó en el marco de la puerta viendo como a Bruce y Jun se estaban acercaron un poco, parecía que se iban a dar un beso, Lucy solo se tapó la boca y se corriendo, Jun estaba sonrojada y quieta pero Bruce desvió la mirada- no importa lo hablaremos después vamos debemos tener medicinas listas

Claro -dijo Jun calmada- vamos hay que busca comida y demás -los dos se levantaron y siguieron con su trabajo, en otro lado Clent, Noe y Saru estaban corriendo en medio del bosque, Noe estaba corriendo mientras Clent y Saru pasaron a subirse en su espalda-

No entiendo ¿por qué Izanamy nos mandó a ver a un murciélago? -dijo Noe confundido-

Porque él es el líder de un clan de buscadores y también son muy buenos para recolectar información -dijo Clent calmado- si no tenemos su ayuda no podremos tener la información necesaria para esta misión

Es verdad el clan Murciélago se encarga del trabajo nocturno y llegan a lugares donde los mamíferos como nosotros no podemos, aparte de que de noche nadie está activo para ellos es fácil conseguir información -dijo Saru calmado- vamos Neo debemos conseguir al líder del clan y debemos liberar al gran maestro

Espero que Izanamy esté haciendo lo correcto -dijo Noe preocupado, todos siguieron con sus trabajos hasta que llegó la noche, Izanamy estaba caminando junto a Hinata hasta que llegaron a un campamento con diferentes animales, todos los animales se levantaron sorprendidos viendo a Izanamy y a Hinata-

Maestro Shiba -dijeron algunos sorprendidos-

¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -dijo un lobo gris sorprendido-

Escuche que hizo un golpe de estado a China -dijo un leopardo sorprendido-

Escuche que desertó de su puesto que por eso aprovecharon para atacar la aldea -dijo un conejo sorprendido- ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Basta por favor -dijo Izanamy calmado- todo mundo conserve la calma, estoy aquí para apoyarlos como es mi deber

¿Apoyarnos? -dijo un gorila entre la multitud- ¿cómo lo harás? Nos abandonaste y por eso nos atacaron

Eso no es de -dijo Hinata molesta- él ha estado peleando desde las sombras para protegerlo que no estuviera aquí es otra cosa

Basta Hinata tal vez ahora soy el único que no quieren ver por aquí -dijo Izanamy calmado- es verdad no estuve presente cuando los atacaron, cuando perdieron sus casas o su hogar pero entiendan esto, yo también perdí mi casa, perdí mi hogar y ahora no sé dónde están mi hermana ni mi abuelo, sé que deben estar molestos conmigo, sé que les falle como su guardián y muchos de ustedes deben estar molestos conmigo y no los culpo -Muchos asintieron molestos viéndose entre ellos-

Pero les puedo prometer aquí y ahora...que cuando encuentre al responsable de todo esto, juro que va a morir -dijo Izanamy serio-

Pero si ya nos fallaste una vez ¿cómo podemos estar seguros que no nos volverás a Fallar? -dijo una hembra pantera molesta-

Sí, no les pido que confíen en mí solo que crean de nuevo, si tengo que dar cada gota de mi sangre para recuperar nuestra paz que así sea, pero crean en lo último en lo que cree el gran maestro, él cree que yo los salvaré y eso haré -dijo Izanamy serio- no me detendré ante nada, no importa el precio, y no importa lo demás yo les hago la promesa no como un Guardián o como un Guerrero sino como el Maestro Shiba de que la aldea Shiba volverá a existir y ustedes tendrán su paz de regreso

Yo creo en el -dijo Hinata sonriendo- crean en nosotros, somos Shibas, todos y cada uno de nosotros, nosotros jamás nos rendimos -todos estaban sonriendo y viéndose entre ellos asintiendo con la cabeza-

Recuerden las palabras de varios hombres que pelearon por su libertad -dijo Izanamy serio, tomó su espada y la levantó dejando que brillara con fuerza- ¡sin sacrificio no hay victoria!

¡Sin sacrifico no hay victoria! -Hinata grito sonriendo levantando su puño derecho y liberó la hoja oculta-

¡Sin sacrificio no hay victoria! -dijeron todos los aldeanos sonriendo-

¡Ahora este será el inicio para la Guerra! ¡Una guerra por la venganza y la libertad! -Izanamy grito sonriendo-


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15.- Intercambio arriesgado**_

Izanamy y Hinata estaban sentados en un tronco y en medio de los dos estaba una fogata con una olla calentando algo de comida, Hinata estaba apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de Izanamy, los dos estaban cubiertos por una manta evitando el frío de momento, Izanamy estaba viendo la comida calentándose tratando de pensar en algo pero nada le llegaba a la cabeza-

Bien parece que tendremos comida por un tiempo más -dijo Bruce calmado llegando con ellos- los demás están haciendo refugios para evitar el frío

Está bien -dijo Izanamy un poco tranquilo y perdido viendo el fuego- ¿cómo van los entrenamientos de los asesinos?

Hasta ahora hay progresos, ya llevamos más de tres horas entrenando sin descanso Izanamy -dijo Bruce calmado- muchos ya se están haciendo preguntas si en verdad tienen un plan o solo fueron puras palabras tuyas

Si lo tengo, lo tengo pero primero necesito que lleguen los demás con el murciélago -dijo Izanamy calmado- con su radar tendremos no solo una imagen del palacio si no que tendremos todo lo necesario, escucha mañana iré yo solo

Disculpe Izanamy sama -se acercó un conejo con una caja en las manos- tengo lo que me pidió -el conejo se acercó y mostró la caja, Izanamy la abrió y vio dentro una copia del anillo dorado con unas gemas falsas incrustadas en donde iban las originales-

Es una copia exacta incluso las gemas son casi las mismas -dijo Izanamy calmado- bien esto servirá, muchas gracias

De nada -dijo el conejo sonriendo-

Espera ¿qué tienes pensado hacer? -dijo Bruce confundido-

Les daré información correcta pero llave equivocada -dijo Izanamy calmado- escucha Bruce tú y Hinata son los únicos que sabrán este plan -Bruce asintió pero sin que se dieran cuenta entre los arbustos estaba Wei, los estaba escuchando y solo salió avanzando de ahí para perderse en medio del bosque- ¿lo entiendes?

Claro pero es muy arriesgado -dijo Bruce nervioso- ¿realmente piensas hacer esto tu solo?

Claro que si -dijo Izanamy calmado- si le vuelvo a fallar a mi aldea entonces ¿qué clase de maestro seré? Todo se lo dejare a Hinata, tengo que terminar esto aquí y ahora -Bruce asintió y se retiró, después de un rato Izanamy estaba sirviendo algo de comida en un par de platos y Hinata fue despertando por su movimiento-

No tienes que hacerlo solo -dijo Hinata calmada-

Lamento despertarte pero si tengo, si Zhang está ahí entonces tengo que hacer algo pronto y matarlo -dijo Izanamy calmado- los distraeré y conociendo a los sujetos como él sé que harán trampa y entonces tendré una desventaja pero sé que puedo solucionarlo, Hinata no duden en irse cuando yo me valla por favor

Pero ¿a dónde iremos sin ti? -dijo Hinata preocupada-

A Hiroshima -dijo Izanamy calmado- hay una isla donde podrán crecer y vivir tranquilos por un tiempo, la llave real la tiene Jun así que estará a salvo y regresará con los asesinos así todo estará bien

¿Y dónde quedó yo sin ti? -dijo Hinata un poco molesta-

Perdóname no llené esa...necesidad -dijo Izanamy preocupado, Hinata pegó su cara un poco a la Izanamy y solo soltó un ronroneo, le dio un béisbol y se calmó un poco-

Solo prométeme que volverás con bien -dijo Hinata calmada-

Haré lo que pueda -dijo Izanamy calmado, la noche pasó y la mañana estaba ahí pero el día parecía oscurecido por nubes oscuras de lluvia, Izanamy salió del bosque vistiendo una camisa negra de manga larga con una cinta blanca en la cintura, un pantalón negro y una capucha negra con un gorro-

Estamos listos última oportunidad para cancelar el plan -dijo Hinata calmada-

No hay vuelta atrás -dijo Izanamy calmado- iré yo solo, esto debe terminar ya, además creo que Po siempre tuvo razón, yo soy la razón de que no puedas tener una vida tranquila, siempre tengo peleas y enemigos

Tu no le hagas caso, ¿quién quiere vivir una vida de rutina tras rutina sin ninguna emoción? -dijo Hinata sonriendo- esto es lo que somos y no podemos cambiarlo, amamos pelear y derrotar al enemigo, y lo sé porque yo también soy una Shiba como tú -Izanamy y Hinata sonrieron un poco, Izanamy sujeto a Hinata en sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios, los dos estaban abrazados con fuerza hasta que Hinata se separó y sonrió- ahora ve y derrótalos

No sé si regrese con vida -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Sé que lo harás y yo te estaré esperando -dijo Hinata sonriendo- te amo

También te amo -dijo Izanamy calmado- trataré de hacer lo posible para regresar -Izanamy se retiró corriendo a cuatro patas, se alejó unos metros y se topó con Jun no muy lejos de él- Jun...

Estamos listos para irnos -dijo Jun calmada usando su traje de asesina- Aquí está la llave -mostró una caja negra con el anillo dentro-

Y yo tengo la falsa -dijo Izanamy calmado- cuando los demás se retiren tú toma un camino diferente con Bruce y aléjate de todos, ve con Bruce y tomen ese camino con la llave

Pero y ¿tu? -dijo Jun calmada-

Yo iré a pelear solo contra Zhang -dijo Izanamy calmado- Gracias Jun por todo pero desde aquí te digo adiós -Jun se quedó sorprendida un momento mientras el viento sopló-

¿Solo un adiós? -dijo Jun decaída- sabes cuándo te conocí por un momento sentí que había encontrado a alguien similar a mí, pero te vi crecer y ser fuerte a tu manera, me diste más que solo ánimo, me diste esperanza de que esto podría terminar aquí y ahora, a veces el destino nos da algo por alguna razón y ya veo porque te puso en mi camino -sonrió un poco al verlo- porque sé que tú podrás ponerle punto final a esto, solo regresa para que pueda dar las gracias por todo, si tienes éxito te doy las gracias por salvar al mundo, pero si fracasas juro que te culpare por el resto de mi vida -los dos soltaron una leve risa-

Yo me encargaré de eliminarlo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Jun sonrió y se acercó a él para dale un beso en los labios, Izanamy se sorprendió pero no le pudo regresar el beso y Jun se alejó sonriendo- yo...

No digas nada -dijo Jun sonriendo- solo cumple tu misión por favor -Izanamy asintió y se alejó corriendo a cuatro patas, todos estaban retirándose de donde solía se la aldea Shiba, Hinata y Bruce se preocuparon un poco pero siguieron con su camino hacia otro lado mientras Jun solo los acompañó por un rato, pasaron las horas y el clima seguía igual, un rayo sonó e Izanamy llegó a un edificio alto y grande, era una gran torre de al menos 10 niveles o pisos, era de color rojo con los techos pintados de color café, en la punta del techo más alto ahí estaba un adorno con la figura de un Sol, la construcción estaba en la orilla de un acantilado que daba al mar-

¡Ya estoy aquí! -Izanamy grito serio viendo la torre- bien a cumplir el trato, quiero que me devuelvan a mi hermana menor y a mi abuelo -la torre comenzó a temblar un poco e Izanamy pasó la mano por su espalda sujetando el mango de la espada, estaba preparado hasta que vio como la puerta se abrió mostrando el interior- significa que debo entrar -camino de forma tranquila hasta ver que dentro había muchas escaleras y comenzó a subir poco a poco por ellas, llegó al tercer piso y se quedó quieto sintiendo el aire recorrer la habitación-

Puedo sentir que están ahí, salgan -dijo Izanamy calmado, detrás de él aparecieron Víbora, Grulla y Mantis, Grulla giró lanzando un golpe con sus alas de forma horizontal liberando una corriente de agua, Izanamy se agachó y Víbora avanzo hacia el abriendo la boca, estaba por darle una mordida liberando unos colmillos falsos en su boca, Izanamy le dio un ligero golpe en la boca cerrándola pero Mantis avanzó y le dio una patada en la espalda lanzándolo por el suelo e Izanamy giró quedando de rodilla- ah ustedes son...

Somos los furiosos -dijeron los tres molestos, usaban vendas en el cuerpo con algunas heridas en el cuerpo-

Pensé que se habían quedado en Corea con Tigresa -dijo Izanamy serio- ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

Estamos aquí para detenerte y vengar a nuestro compañero caído -dijo Víbora molesta-

Esto es por Mono y por todos a los que has asesinado -dijo Mantis serio-

Ya veo, lamento decirles que la muerte de Mono no fue planeada y lamentó su pérdida -dijo Izanamy calmado, se quitó la capucha de la cabeza dejando solo su cuerpo cubierto- pero no tengo nada que hacer aquí con ustedes, tengo una misión que hacer en la cima así que no interfieran

No llegarás a la cima, aun siendo un Guardián estamos aquí dispuestos a dar la vida para detenerte asesino, no dejaremos que destruyas el mundo -dijo Grulla serio-

¿También se unieron a los templarios de Zhang? -dijo Izanamy calmado, pero ellos solo siguieron en guardia- bien no queda de otra manera, vengan -levantó la mano moviendo los dedos, los res maestros avanzaron hacia él pero Izanamy solo saltó a la derecha esquivando un ataque de Víbora, Mantis saltó y avanzó hacia él girando y estirando una de sus piernas, Izanamy solo levantó la espada bloqueando su ataque causando una onda de sonido en el campo, la torre tembló un poco y Mantis cayó al suelo de pie e Izanamy solo sujeto la espada con sus manos, Mantis avanzó corriendo y saltó, las rocas se movieron un poco y avanzaron hacia él y sé juntaron en sus tenazas haciéndolas más grandes, Mantis lanzó un golpe vertical con ambos brazos e Izanamy lanzó un corte horizontal con su espada deshaciendo las rocas de Mantis, Mantis se sorprendió un momento pero giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal con sus tenazas, Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe con su brazo causando que Mantis saliera empujado hacia el suelo y cayendo de espaldas, Mantis se quejó pero avanzó de nuevo, Izanamy se quedó en posición pero escuchó un sonido rápido y saltó esquivando un ataque de parte de Grulla, Grulla había volado con las extendidas y el cuerpo cubierto de agua; Izanamy había saltó esquivando a Grulla y Grulla voló para detenerse en el aire y aleteó manteniéndose en el aire, Izanamy solo espero su ataque y los tres maestros avanzaron hacia él, Izanamy agachó su cuerpo esquivando el ataque de Víbora la cual pasó por encima de su cabeza, giró y lanzó un golpe deteniendo a Mantis, Mantis se quejó pero giró cayendo de pie y Grulla voló hacia Izanamy golpeando su mano derecha haciendo que soltara su espada y esta terminó clavada en el techo, Grulla se elevó quedando cerca de la espada e Izanamy se quedó quieto viendo a Mantis y a Víbora, los dos avanzaron tratando de atacarlo pero Izanamy desapareció en un rápido momento dejando una imagen de él, Grulla se sorprendió y lo buscó con la mirada, escuchó un sonido de zumbido y volteó a su izquierda para ver a Izanamy sujetando su espada sujetado del techo de cabeza, Grulla se sorprendió y lo único que pudo sentir fue como la espada de Izanamy terminó perforando su pecho, su sangre salió de su pico y herida mientras Grulla solo se quejó y los cayeron al suelo derrapando hasta que Izanamy vio de frente a Grulla-

¡No Grulla! -Víbora grito asustada viendo a Grulla ahogándose en sangre-

¡Miserable asesinó! -Mantis grito molesto y avanzó corriendo, saltó y estiró su pierna avanzando muy rápido hacia Izanamy, Izanamy se evento y tomó a Grulla del cuello para lanzarlo contra él, Mantis atrapó a Grulla en sus tenazas y con cuidado lo dejó en el suelo- Grulla resiste por favor

Tienes que aguantar Grulla -dijo Víbora asustada y comenzó a llorar al ver a Grulla herido, Mantis avanzó corriendo y saltó rápido para avanzar, Izanamy solo se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque y se giró lanzando un corte vertical con su espada, Mantis levantó el brazo izquierdo lanzando un golpe vertical, tanto su tenaza y la espada de Izanamy chocaron y Mantis cayó al suelo gritando- ¡Mantis!

¡Aaaaaaa mi brazo! -Mantis grito sujetándose el hombro izquierdo donde solía estar su brazo que ahora estaba en el suelo, Izanamy solo movió su espada limpiando la sangre de ambos guerreros, se giró y vio a Víbora temblando de miedo- ¡Víbora corre! ¡Tienes que huir!

Él tiene razón -dijo Izanamy calmado- ninguno de los dos está muerto así que llévatelos y regresen a su aldea, les estoy dando una oportunidad así que no la desperdicies

No le hagas caso...de seguro cuando menos estés desprevenida él te matará...-dijo Mantis molesto tratando de levantarse pero derramó más sangre y cayó al suelo de rodillas-

Créeme que si los hubiera querido matar lo hubiera hecho desde que puse un pie en la habitación -dijo Izanamy calmado- no ganó nada con matarlos, no tengo porque hacerlo así que solo váyanse y nunca regresen -los dos estaban sorprendidos y Grulla se quejaba del dolor- no corte ningún punto vital así que llévatelo o podría morir -Izanamy camino tranquilamente guardando su espada pero escucho algo moverse y se agachó esquivando el ataque de una espada que dejó un corte en la pared, Izanamy gruñó y se sujetó del suelo levantando la pierna derecha y le dio una patada al sujeto que trató de atacarlo, había golpeado a alguien, Izanamy se impulsó y saltó alejándose un par de saltos-

¿Quién fue? Alguien se vino a esconder entre las sombras -dijo Izanamy molesto, en frente de ellos se pudo ver a Shifu sujetando la espada de los héroes- Shifu

Maestro -dijeron Víbora, Mantis y Grulla sorprendidos-

Lamentó salir de las sombras pero tenía que ver su estilo de pelea primero -dijo Shifu serio, y sujeto la espada de los héroes con ambas manos- rápido Víbora vete de aquí y llévate a Mantis y Grulla contigo, ambos pueden sobrevivir esas heridas, solo hazlo y no mires atrás

No puedo Maestro si lo dejo también usted morirá -dijo Víbora llorando del miedo-

 _¿Por qué siento la cabeza más ligera?_ -pensó Izanamy confundido-

No pierdas el tiempo llorando, eres una maestra de Kung fu y también eres una amiga para ellos, no quiero ver moriría a mis alumnos, no quiero perder a más alumnos -dijo Shifu serio, por su parte Izanamy no parecía hacerle caso, él se sujetó la cabeza y se sorprendió un momento- por favor Víbora llévatelos

Está bien -dijo Víbora nerviosa, sujeto a Grulla con su cola y lo enrollo con cuidado mientras él se desmayaba-

¡Aaaaaa! -Izanamy grito sorprendido alertando a todos y Shifu lo vio confundido- aaaa tu...tú me...me...cortaste...-en el suelo había una gran cantidad de pelo blanco- ¡tú me cortaste mi pelo! -Izanamy tenía el pelo cortado dejando unas puntas colgando de su cabeza- no puedo creerlo

Esa no era mi intención, mi intención era cortarte la cabeza -dijo Shifu serio- mereces sufrir por lo que le hiciste a Mono

Me vale un comino -dijo Izanamy serio, tomó unos mechones de su pelo con sus manos y los corto dejando su pelo corto con tres puntas de mechones en su frente y su cara más descubierta- bien ya no importa -solo vio como Víbora salió del piso llevándose a Mantis y a Grulla con ella- bien ya podemos pelear sin molestar a nadie

Bien -dijo Shifu serio- sabes de entre todos los Guardianes tu siempre me dabas una mala señal, tu destino siempre estuvo manchado por la sangre de tus enemigos, y ahora te has convertido en un vulgar asesino, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué has elegido un camino de muerte, sangre y crueldad? ¿Qué ganas con esto? -Shifu lo vio serio mientras Izanamy estaba callado viendo al suelo-

Te equivocas en una cosa -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿En qué me equivoco? -dijo Shifu serio-

Yo nunca he asesinado por crueldad -dijo Izanamy calmado, levantó la mirada viendo a Shifu directo a los ojos- es verdad que desde niño mi camino se ha visto manchado por la sangre de mis enemigos y ejércitos de incontables soldados- pero jamás he hecho nada para lastimar a los inocentes -estiró su brazo derecho mostrando la espada frente a él- yo siempre lucho por proteger a todos, mi espada es un herramienta para la justicia nunca para la venganza o la crueldad, siempre lucharé por lo que creó correcto

Grandes palabras para ti -dijo Shifu calmado- pero dime ¿qué harás cuando sientas que has llegado al límite? Cuando estés cubiertos de cadáveres enemigos, cuando al final solo quedes tú y el mundo entero como tú enemigo

Entonces solo tendré que pelear...y seguir avanzando -Izanamy sujeto el mango de la espada y la liberó mostrando un brillo blanco de la hoja- veamos qué pasa cuando la espada más poderosa de china choca con la espada más poderosa de Japón

Eso lo veremos -Shifu avanzó corriendo y apareció detrás de Izanamy lanzó un corte vertical, Izanamy se giró golpeando la hoja con la hoja de la espada causando un choque y se liberó una onda de energía y viento entre los dos, Shifu fue empujado pero avanzó de nuevo igual que Izanamy, Izanamy lanzó un corte en diagonal igual que Shifu los dos chocaron las armas causando una onda de viento, Shifu desapareció e Izanamy lo buscó con la mirada, Izanamy se giró y lanzó un corte vertical chocando con la espada de los héroes, la espada cayó al suelo pero Shifu no estaba, Shifu estaba corriendo hacia él por la derecha e Izanamy se giró pero Shifu saltó lanzando una patada e Izanamy lo detuvo con su brazo izquierdo frente a él, Shifu volvió a saltar girando lanzando una patada, Izanamy solo saltó hacia atrás y clavó la espada en el suelo, Shifu saltó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se agachó y detuvo el golpe con su codo, Izanamy lanzó un golpe de gancho pero Shifu desapareció y apareció detrás de él, Izanamy se giró lanzando una patada pero Shifu le sujeto la pierna con sus manos, le dio la vuelta haciendo girar a Izanamy en el aire, Izanamy solo cayó al suelo sosteniéndose con las manos, Shifu avanzó hacia él y saltó estirando su pierna derecha patada darle una patada pero Izanamy lo sujeto con su cola, Shifu se sorprendió y más cuando Izanamy comenzó a girar y lo lanzó contra una pared, Shifu solo cayó sosteniéndose de la pared con sus pies, Izanamy saltó y quedó de pie quedando en guardia-

Te han entrenado bien -dijo Shifu calmado-

Tuve al mejor maestro de todos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Dudo mucho que el entrenamiento japonés te haya enseñado esto -Shifu solo sonrió y dio un paso para aparecer junto a Izanamy y le dio un golpe en la cara mejilla, Izanamy se quejó y fue empujado un par de metros, Shifu avanzó corriendo y le dio una patada en el estómago haciendo que se quejara, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Shifu no estaba, lo buscó pero Shifu lo sujeto del brazo izquierdo y lo dobló mientras le sujetaba la parte trasera de la cabeza, Izanamy se quejó y cayó de rodillas, lo presionó con fuerza mientras Izanamy se quejó pero comenzó a gritar y expulsó energía azul de su cuerpo, se levantó y quedó de pie de nuevo, apretó los músculos un poco y terminó sujetando a Shifu con su mano y lo lanzó contra una pared, Shifu se giró y cayó de pie derrapando, e Izanamy lo buscó solo para ver cómo estaba frente a él, Shifu giró rodando sobre su propio eje y estiró el brazo derecho con los dos primeros dedos también estirados, le dio un golpe directo a Izanamy en el estómago liberando una onda de energía verde, Izanamy escupió saliva por el golpe y fue lanzado hasta impactarse con una pared, el humo y las rocas estaban saliendo de la zona de impacto, Izanamy salió quitándose la capucha que tenía en la espalda, su traje tenía una ligera rasgadura en la zona del pecho por el golpe-

Pudiste sobrevivir a un golpe letal, es verdad que no eres un ser ordinario -dijo Shifu serio-

Tus golpes sólo me están haciendo cosquillas en el cuerpo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- me sorprendió un poco que supieras tele transportarte, ustedes también tiene buenas técnicas -cerró los ojos un momento y expulsó energía carmesí del cuerpo, el pelo de su cabeza igual que en sus manos se volvió negro pero su cara seguía blanca, sus ojos se volvieron rojos carmesí, Izanamy había pasado a su Modo Oscuro-

¿Qué has hecho? Puedo sentir una gran maldad que sale dé ti - dijo Shifu sorprendido- ¿qué es esta energía tan maligna?

No tiene caso que te lo diga, no tienes que saberlo -dijo Izanamy calmado, solo se agachó un poco y avanzó de un paso, Shifu se sorprendió un poco y quedó en guardia, Izanamy se movió a los lados dejando imágenes de el-

Clones de ilusiones -dijo Shifu sorprendido, Izanamy apareció a su derecha lanzando un golpe pero Shifu se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe y giró lanzando una patada pero Izanamy volvió a desaparecer, Shifu lo buscó con la mirada y saltó lanzando una patada pero Izanamy había levantado su brazo derecho bloqueando el ataque, lanzó un golpe pero Shifu desapareció e Izanamy saltó lanzando una patada chocando su pierna con los brazos de Shifu; Shifu se había defendido levantando los brazos a un lado de su cabeza, Izanamy lo empujó hasta lanzarlo contra el suelo y Shifu cayó de espaldas, Izanamy cayó en picada lanzando una patada de talón, Shifu solo extendió los brazos creando un escudo de energía dorada, Izanamy golpeó el escudo ocasionando una onda de choque de energía, Izanamy saltó alejándose un poco más y Shifu avanzó corriendo, desapareció e Izanamy lo imitó, en el campo se escucharon algunos impactos, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Shifu lo bloqueo con su codo derecho, los dos volvieron a desaparecer y Shifu le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el estómago pero Izanamy le había dado un golpe en la cabeza, Izanamy y Shifu giraron lanzado una patada pero sus piernas chocaron, como Shifu era más pequeño que Izanamy tuvo que levantar sus brazos para defenderse del ataque de Izanamy, Shifu empujó a Izanamy e Izanamy solo giró de cabeza cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras Shifu cayó de pie, los dos saltaron y avanzaron, lanzaron un golpe creando una onda de choque de energía carmesí y verde jade, los dos salieron empujados por la onda de energía cayendo en lados opuestos, Shifu se acercó a una esquina y tomó su bastón mientras Izanamy se acercó para tomar su espada.

-los dos estaban en guardia y avanzaron de nuevo, Shifu lanzó un golpe directo con el bastón pero Izanamy solo colocó su espada frente a él deteniendo el golpe con su espada, Shifu lo empujó un poco y retrajo su bastón para girarlo y lanzó un golpe horizontal con él, Izanamy solo colocó su espada a su derecha deteniendo el golpe de Shifu, lo empujó y saltó lanzando una patada pero Shifu colocó el bastón frente a él y lo terminó empujando hasta que Shifu terminó estrellado en el techo, Shifu solo vio un resplandor rojo e Izanamy estaba sujetando la espada con ambas manos mientras la hoja estaba envuelta en energía carmesí, Izanamy grito y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía, Shifu comenzó a girar el bastón creando un campo de energía verde ja, el ataque de Izanamy golpeó el techo causando que se destruyera y comenzara a caer en pedazos, Izanamy estaba atento pero la espada de los héroes avanzó hacia el pero saltó esquivando el ataque, el golpe de la espada chocó con el suelo causando que esté de destruyera, Izanamy saltó hasta quedar apoyado en una roca cuando vio a Shifu frente a él, los dos se impulsaron chocando sus armas en un fuerte impacto, se alejaron de nuevo solo para volver a chocar, Shifu se quedó sujetado de una roca cuando vio que Izanamy saltó para acercarse pero el extendió el brazo y luego lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando tres dagas de energía carmesí, Shifu se saltó alejándose pero Izanamy le dio una patada en la cabeza lanzándolo contra un roca, Shifu se estrelló con la roca y cuando vio Izanamy estaba frente a él lanzando un corte vertical con su espada, Shifu levantó los brazos y la espada golpeó su báculo empujándolo hacia el suelo, Izanamy avanzó hacia él tratando de hacer un corte horizontal, Shifu se quedó quieto y sujeto el extremo trasero de su báculo y lo estiró golpeando a Izanamy en la base del cuello, lo empujó y luego giró lanzándolo hacia el suelo, Izanamy cayó en una roca pero las rocas golpearon el suelo del piso anterior y comenzaron a caer de nuevo, Shifu saltó en tres rocas diferentes y avanzó hacia Izanamy estirando su brazo derecho sujetando el báculo, Izanamy guardó su espada y sujeto el báculo de Shifu con ambas manos, las rocas llegaron al piso siguiente y se quedaron estables un momento pero Izanamy y Shifu estaban forcejeando, Shifu empujó más su báculo pero Izanamy solo grito un poco y levantó su brazo izquierdo para darle un golpe al cuerpo del báculo, con el golpe el báculo se había roto dejando a Shifu sorprendido de nuevo, el suelo volvió a temblar y el piso se destruyó para dejar caer a los dos de nuevo, Shifu e Izanamy siguieron peleando mientras caían, Izanamy lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Shifu le sujeto el brazo y lo dobló para queda en su espalda y colocó su pierna derecha en la cabeza de Izanamy impulsándolo más a caer, Izanamy se giró dándole un codazo en el cuerpo, Izanamy se liberó y levantó la pierna derecha para darle una patada en la cabeza a Shifu y lo impulsó a caer, la caída ya era más peligrosa y Shifu estaba a punto de queda inconsciente, Shifu reaccionó y se giró pero Izanamy se impulsó desde una roca expulsando energía carmesí, grito y le dio una patada a Shifu en la espalda; Shifu grito de dolor pero terminó siendo empujado hacia el suelo, Izanamy se impulsó desde otra roca dejando un rastro de energía y se acercó a Shifu para darle un codazo en la espalda, Shifu estaba gritando pero Izanamy estiró su brazo tratando de alcanzarlo, en el exterior Víbora y los otros solo vieron como las rocas y los pisos estaban cayendo dejando una nube de polvo y humo-

¡Maestro Shifu! -Víbora y Mantis gritaron asustados viendo la nube de polvo-

¿Shifu? -dijo Tigresa confundida y se acercó para ver- ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! ¡Díganme donde esta Shifu! -grito preocupada viendo el humo salir de la Torre, el humo se calmó un poco y todos vieron a Izanamy saliendo del humo cargando a Shifu en sus brazos- ¡Maestro! ¡¿Que le hiciste?! -Tigresa se acercó molesta pero Izanamy le lanzó a Shifu y Tigresa lo atrapó en sus brazos- ¿maestro está bien? Responda por favor -lo movió un poco pero Shifu solo se quejó, pero fue despertando poco a poco-

Maestro -dijeron los tres sonriendo pero Shifu se levantó y vio a Izanamy regresando a la torre-

Espera...-dijo Shifu adolorido y se levantó viendo a Izanamy- ¿por qué no me mataste? ¿Porque sigo vivo? -Izanamy se detuvo y se volteó para verlos-

Porque no tenía la obligación de matarte, tampoco quería matarte -dijo Izanamy calmado- eres inocente así que no tengo porque matarte

¿Inocente? -dijo Shifu confundido- ¿qué quieres decir con inocente?

No tengo tiempo para explicarles todo, solo les diré que mi misión no es eliminar la mente ni el corazón del mundo, mi deber es salvarlo -dijo Izanamy calmado- lo que estoy haciendo lo hago por el mundo y por ustedes, todo para que puedan vivir -Tigresa solo vio que en los ojos de Izanamy no había duda, solo había determinación-

Pues yo no le creo...el me corto...mi brazo...y casi mata a Grulla... -dijo Mantis molesto-

Más vale que lo curen pronto -dijo Izanamy calmado- además, piénsenlo si los hubiera querido matar, lo hubiera hecho desde que puse un pie en la torre -Mantis y Víbora solo lo vieron impresionado mientras Shifu solo se acercó a Grulla y lo vio respirando con dificultad-

¿Qué harás cuando el mundo te persiga como su enemigo? ¿Qué harás cuando tengas que enfrentar al mundo entero? -dijo Tigresa sería e Izanamy la vio a los ojos-

Seguiré peleando -dijo Izanamy calmado- recuerda bien mis palabras Tigresa, yo no soy tu enemigo pero manténganse fuera de mi camino -Izanamy regreso hacia la torre, sacó sus garras y saltó para trepar el muro y siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la una ventana y entró por ella, siguió corriendo por dentro y fue hacia el siguiente piso-

El planea hacerle frente a quien lo enfrente -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- no vi duda...solo determinación y por un...momento me recordó...a Po y a mí -apretó los puños molesta- Izanamy ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Y porque me haces creer que puedo confiar en ti? -Tigresa estaba viendo a la torre, mientras Izanamy saltó desde la base de una escalera y llegó al último piso, cayó de rodillas y vio al frente, en frente de él estaba su abuelo encadenado de brazos y piernas hacia un marco de metal, estaba herido y la sangre salía de sus heridas y caía al suelo-

¡Abuelo! -Izanamy grito sorprendido y preocupado, avanzó corriendo pero una onda de fuego lo detuvo y se alejó de un salto, la onda de fuego se extendió al techo y lo corto dejando que los escombros cayeran al mar y al suelo, todo se cubrió de flamas e Izanamy gruñó mientras su pelo brillaba un poco y expulsaba energía dorada del cuerpo pasando a su Modo Guardián- ¡¿en dónde estás desgraciado?! ¡Sal de ahí maldito! ¡Cobarde jamás te perdonaré! -Izanamy grito con fuerza y enojo mientras las flamas se hacía a un lado mostrando a Scarge usando un parche negro en su ojo- pobre quédate tuerto

Esto se lo puedes agradecer a tu hermana pequeña -dijo Scarge molesto-

Buena niña -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿dónde está Zhang? -Scarge se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Zhang- Zhang...

Vaya nos vemos de nuevo Guerrero del Sol -dijo Zhang sonriendo- supongo que como Guerrero y hombre de palabra viniste esperando ver a tu hermana y a tu maestro

No solo eso estoy buscando -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿Qué otra cosa buscas? -dijo Zhang calmado-

Sangre -dijo Izanamy serio, apretó los puños liberando sus hojas ocultas de entre sus manos-

Scarge -Zhang solo hablo y Scarge lanzó una prenda al suelo, era un pedazo de tela azul teñida de sangre, Izanamy se acercó y la tomó para olfatearla un poco y se sorprendió- así es aún tenemos a la niña, te sugiero que si no quieres que algo malo le pase dentro de poco me des lo que quiero -extendió su mano derecha e Izanamy no dijo nada, solo tomó de entre sus ropas el anillo falso y se lo lanzó para que lo atrapara- bien, pero Scarge mátalo -Scarge rugió y avanzó de un paso, Izanamy grito y extendió los brazos bloqueando el golpe de Scarge, derrapó en el suelo mientras con sus manos sujetaba el puño dé Scarge-

¡Aaaaarg! -Scarge grito molesto y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe liberando una onda de sonido, Scarge sacó sus garras de su mano izquierda y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy le sujeto la muñeca y comenzó a forcejear con él un poco, Scarge rugió pero Izanamy lo sujeto con fuerza y luego le sujeto el brazo derecho, los dos estaban expulsando energía hasta que Izanamy le dio un cabezazo en la frente y lo aturdió un poco, Izanamy le dio un golpe al estómago y luego un golpe al mentón, sopló sujeto del cuello de la camisa y giró para lanzarlo contra el techo, Scarge se estrelló de espaldas e Izanamy saltó para darle un golpe en el cuerpo enterrándolo más en la roca, Scarge grito pero retrajo sus piernas y le dio una patada a Izanamy en el pecho con ambas patas, Izanamy se quejó pero giró en el aire para quedar de pie pero Scarge se había impulsado, Scarge lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo sujeto con sus manos y expulsó energía del cuerpo, se giró y lanzó a Scarge contra el suelo, Scarge se quejó quedando acostado en el suelo pero Izanamy cayó en picada y le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que perforara el suelo, Zhang estaba caminando tranquila mente hacia las escaleras pero la espada de Izanamy apareció frente a él dejando que se quedara quieto-

Vaya realmente no me quieres quitar la vista de encima -dijo Zhang calmado pero Izanamy le gruñó un poco- mejor ríndete no puedes ganar

Una vez que mate al tigre seguirás tú -dijo Izanamy serio-

Dime una cosa ¿realmente creíste que no sabía nada de tu plan? -dijo Zhang calmado e Izanamy se sorprendió un momento- en estos momentos Qiu Ju se debe estar encontrando con tu simpática amiga asesina y la llave al artefacto

 _Jun y Bruce_ -pensó Izanamy un poco preocupado- ¿cómo lo supiste?

Porque tengo una serpiente entre tu grupo -dijo Zhang sonriendo- además solo quería verte para decirte que dentro de dos días Japón arderá en llamas -Zhang sonrió y lanzó el anillo falso al suelo, Izanamy gruñó y trató de avanzar pero una cadena apareció detrás de él y lo sujeto del cuello, Izanamy trató de liberarse pero Scarge era quien sujetaba la cadena, le dio un jalón a la cadena y tiro a Izanamy al suelo dejando que se ahogara un poco- no trates de romperla son cadenas de plata con un poco de magia, te quitará tu súper fuerza por unos momentos pero así me dará tiempo de darte el golpe de gracia -se acercó y vio la katana de Izanamy en la pared- y que mejor arma que tu espada favorita -sujeto el mango y trató de sacar la espada pero esta no se movió ni un milímetro-

¿Que? -siguió tratando de quitar la espada pero no pudo- ¿por qué no puedo sacarla? -dijo Zhang serio-

Solo alguien con un corazón puro podrá y no tu -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- además...-sujeto la cadena con fuerza y expulsó energía pasando a su nivel maestro, jaló la cadena un poco y logró poner se dé pie mientras Scarge cayó al suelo molesto- lo siento pero no podrás vencerme

Es verdad yo solo no -dijo Zhang sonriendo- pero alguien más si -Izanamy lo miro confundido cuando una descarga apareció a la derecha de Izanamy, Byakun apareció en su forma de nivel maestro-

Byakun -dijo Izanamy confundido, Byakun solo dio un paso y apareció frente a Izanamy dándole un golpe en el estómago, Izanamy se sorprendió y terminó siendo empujado hasta que se estrelló en una pared destrozándola con su cuerpo- ah...-Izanamy se quejó y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, Byakun se acercó con calma y le colocó el pie en la espalda a Izanamy haciendo que se quejara-

Vamos pelea asesino o ¿es que acaso ya no tienes más poder? -dijo Byakun calmado, Izanamy expulsó fuego del cuerpo y empujó a Byakun con su cuerpo, se levantó y avanzó golpeando a Byakun en la cara, le dio un golpe en el estómago pero Byakun le sujeto la cabeza y le dio un cabezazo en la frente, Izanamy saltó y empujó a Byakun tirándolo al suelo, lanzó dos golpes pero Byakun levantó los brazos defendiéndose, Byakun le sujeto los brazos a Izanamy y le dio una patada en el estómago, se giró y empujó a Izanamy, avanzó rápido soltando una descarga del cuerpo y le dio un golpe en el estómago, lo golpeó de nuevo en la cara y lo empujó golpeándolo en la cara, Izanamy se quejó y Byakun lo sujeto de la cara y comenzó a correr para empujarlo arrastrando su cuerpo por la habitación, Izanamy se quejó pero liberó fuego del cuerpo, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Byakun en estómago con fuerza, lo golpeó en la cara, Byakun lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se agachó y le dio un golpe de gancho en el estómago, Byakun se quejó pero Izanamy lo volvió a golpear lanzándolo contra la pared estrellándolo con fuerza, Izanamy avanzó y lanzó un golpe soltando fuego pero Byakun lo sujeto y expulsó una descarga de su cuerpo, el lugar se cubrió de fuego y truenos mientras los dos expulsaban energía, Zhang sonrió y de su ropa tomó una bomba y solo la lanzó golpeando a Izanamy en la cara liberando un humo de color blanco, Izanamy comenzó a toser un poco y comenzó a caer de rodillas-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Izanamy tosiendo-

¿Que hizo su señoría? -dijo Byakun serio- no había necesidad que se metería en esto yo solo puedo acabar con el

No lo dudo pero aun así debemos tener sumo cuidado con este hombre -dijo Zhang serio, Izanamy estaba tosiendo cayendo al suelo débil- ¿hueles eso? Eso es la poción venenosa que nos dio tu amiga Luceli pero esta vez es diez veces más concentrada dentro de poco sentirás como tú cuerpo y sentidos se comenzarán a dormir, ya no tardarás en quedarte dormido -Izanamy perdió su transformación dudando en su estado base de nuevo- escucha Izanamy tu hermana se encuentra bajo mi cuidado en el palacio del emperador de Japón, al único que traje aquí fue a tu abuelo Cirenio ya que si él regresa con los de tu pueblo se convertirá en una amenaza más grande que tú, así que mejor los mato a los dos

¿Que? -dijo Izanamy molesto, trató de levantarse pero sus músculos estaban atrofiados y casi dormidos- _Es imposible no puedo moverme mi cuerpo no responde_

Y gracias a mi espía sé que el artefacto se encuentra en Taiwán, pero claro también sé que no podré usar la llave hasta dentro de tres años, nos veremos en ese tiempo o creo que no -dijo Zhang sonriendo, del suelo salió Scarge molesto y un poco herido- lo hiciste bien Scarge pero ya no importa, vámonos de aquí y dale la señala a Jesker que destruya este lugar

Entendido su señoría -dijo Scarge serio, los tres salieron del palacio por una ventana mientras Izanamy estaba en el suelo sintiendo su cuerpo entumido-

Izanamy -Cirenio habló e Izanamy apenas pudo reaccionar- vamos hijo aún puedes...salir de aquí

No puedo...Abuelo...ja siento que mi cuerpo...está dormido...no puedo hacer nada -dijo Izanamy entre cortado- siento que estoy muy herido algo me hizo Byakun también...mi cuerpo se entumece

Ya veo...ah a pesar de todo me alegra verte de nuevo hijo -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

A mí también me alegra verte de nuevo abuelo pero...ah -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero lamento a ver dejado la aldea sola...ahí no pude hacer mucho...si Zhang los encuentra no habrá problemas...Hinata los protegerá

Vamos no te rindas ahora -dijo Cirenio calmado- todavía podemos darle la vuelta a esta situación -Izanamy asintió y trató de levantarse pero la torre comenzó a temblar un poco, se escucharon sonidos de fuerte impacto, la torre comenzó a temblar con más fuerza y comenzó a doblarse tirando a Izanamy y a Cirenio, en el exterior estaba Jesker sonriendo y a su lado estaban cañones disparándole a la torre-

Esperen ¿realmente es necesario matarlo destruyendo la torre? -dijo Tigresa sería viendo a los demás-

Claro que sí, ese hombre es demasiado peligroso si no lo matamos ahora podría convertir el mundo en un infierno -dijo Zhang calmado, los cañones siguieron dispararon golpeando la torre hasta que uno le dio un piso inferior y la torre se dobló ma hasta el punto dé casi romperse- bien

¿Qué hay de mi espada? Dijiste que la tendría -dijo Jesker serio viendo a Zhang-

No pude moverla ni con toda mi fuerza -dijo Zhang calmado- la buscamos entre los escombros -Jesker solo gruñó un poco viendo cómo destruían la torre, Izanamy estaba quejándose y terminó cayendo por una esquina mientras Cirenio cayó junto a él-

Vamos debes usar tus poderes rápido -dijo Cirenio molesto-

No puedo...no puedo sentir mis poderes...-dijo Izanamy adolorido, la torre terminó colapsando en pedazos, cuando parte de la Torre cayó la parte superior se desprendió del resto del cuerpo y cayó por la orilla directo al mar, Izanamy estaba en la última parte de la Torre cuando esta cayo, todos los que estaban lejos escucharon El Fuerte estruendo de como la torre había caído, Hinata se volteó para ver el humo-

Eso es...-dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Es donde estaba Izanamy...la torre del Sol -dijo Clent sorprendido y preocupado, en otro lado Qiu Ju estaba caminando cuando vio la nube de humo negro-

Bien parece que el gran maestro terminó el trabajo y yo también -dijo Qiu Ju sonriendo viendo la llave en sus manos pero detrás de él estaba Jun herida acostada en el suelo mientras Bruce tenía una gran herida en la espalda la cual sangraba y había dejado una mancha de sangre en el suelo- dentro de tres años tendremos el artefacto y no habrá nada que puedan hacer -Qiu Ju se fue riendo un poco mientras Jun estaba más que molesta-

 _Fallamos maestro Pango...le fallamos_ -pensó Jun molesta viendo a Qiu Ju alejarse, Hinata volvió a corriendo hacia donde había visto el humo cuando llegó se quedó sorprendida de ver que la torre había caído, estaba sorprendida y un poco asustada, corrió hacia la orilla pero se asustó todavía más al ver la mitad de la Torre en el mar-

No...No...Izanamy -dijo Hinata llorando un poco- ¡¿EN DONDE ESTAS?! -grito con fuerza tratando de obtener respuesta pero no había nada solo el sonido del mar, en medio de los escombros Izanamy estaba despertando un poco, su cabeza tenía una herida grave donde la sangre estaba cayendo a grandes cantidades, Izanamy trató de levantarse pero tenía una gran cantidad de rocas encima-

No...Ja no...Ah -Izanamy trató de levantarse pero las rocas eran demasiadas para el- Abuelo...Abuelo -buscó a los lados y pudo notar como Cirenio estaba a su derecha pero él estaba acostado y con una viga encima de su cuerpo- no...no...Debo -Izanamy trató de levantarse pero aún no podía-

Ah Izanamy...hijo... ¿qué pasa? -dijo Cirenio un poco herido-

Te sacaré de aquí...lo juro...te llevaré...con los demás -dijo Izanamy molesto- vamos...solo un poco aunque solo sea un poco...por favor regresa a mi...gema del Sol...bríndame tus poderes...-Izanamy comenzó a levantarse moviendo las rocas que tenía en la espalda, las rocas comenzaron a moverse y algunas a caer en el suelo, Izanamy se levantó cursando sus manos como apoyo , siguió levantándose hasta que las rocas comenzaron a caer, Izanamy se levantó y grito con fuerza quitando las rocas detrás de él, abrió los ojos y estos tenían un gran brillo blanco en sus ojos, en su cara aparecieron algunas marcas rojas pero solo se levantó y se acercó a Cirenio empujó la viga que estaba encima de él liberándolo, lo sacó cargándolo y vio que tenía heridas en el pecho y espalda-

Por favor resiste te llevare con los demás...te llevare a la aldea -dijo Izanamy cansado y un poco herido, apenas se cansó un poco y cayó al suelo perdiendo su brillo- perdóname...ah...Abuelo perdóname te falle -comenzó a llorar un poco al ver a su abuelo herido- perdóname

Hijo...descuida -dijo Cirenio calmado y tosió escupiendo algo de sangre- es verdad que has cometido un error pero...pero estas aquí...ah y estás vivo...y tu deber ante tod….es defender la aldea...tienes que...hacer que ellos vivan...

Pero no puedo...cargó con tanto sobre mis hombros, Hinata, mis amigos...la aldea y la pérdida de mi hermana...ah no puedo me siento...tan perdido -dijo Izanamy molesto y llorando-

Basta...ya hiciste lo que podías...pero hay algunas cosas que no puedes hacer -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

¿Así es como terminaremos? -dijo Izanamy molesto y llorando- Jesker tenía razón, la humanidad nos hará esto, ellos nos verán siempre como enemigos

No si le mostramos un mejor camino -dijo Cirenio calmado y comenzó a toser-

¿Tú todavía tienes fe? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Solo porque alguien tropieza o pierde el camino no implica que se pierda para siempre -dijo Cirenio calmado e Izanamy estaba molesto- a veces todos necesitamos algo de apoyo

Ya no soy el hombre de antes -dijo Izanamy molesto y se quedó en el suelo- siendo que por primera vez tengo miedo, todo lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que falle...a ti, al clan...al mundo, les falle a todos y cada uno de ellos -Izanamy estaba llorando molesto viendo al suelo pero sintió como Cirenio le acarició la cabeza tal como solía hacerlo cuando era un niño- solo escucho miedo

No es miedo a su sufrimiento, es al tuyo hijo -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- y por atemorizante que sea el sufrimiento te hará más fuerte, si te das el tiempo de sentirlo, de entenderlo, de aceptarlo, te volverá más poderoso de lo que puedes imaginar, es el regalo más grande que tiene el maestro Shiba, soportar el dolor de los demás sin quebrarnos, y eso surge del poder más humano...la fe -Izanamy levantó la mirada viendo a su abuelo- los edificios se pueden volver a levantar...las casas se pueden armar, con valor y fuerza el clan volverá a levantarse pero si les das...la espalda a ahora a todos...entonces se habrá perdido toda esperanza, tu eres...su protector...aquel que los puede salvar...tu eres el Guerrero del Sol, necesito de tu fe nuevamente hijo, por favor...cuídalos...desde ahora eres El Maestro Shiba

Cargaré con el título con honor -dijo Izanamy calmado, Cirenio le dio la mano e Izanamy la tomó, en su mano apareció un resplandor blanco y negro, el resplandor pasó a manos de Izanamy- esto es...

Es mi energía elemental...úsala con la espada...y ah...tendrás...un nuevo poder...-dijo Cirenio sonriendo- te lo encargo

Por supuesto que lo haré -dijo Izanamy calmado y Cirenio asintió mientras él terminó muriendo acostado en el suelo, Izanamy solo lloro un poco y aulló con fuerza, Hinata se sorprendió por el aullido y los vio a lo lejos, los demás guerreros del clan estaban llegando junto a Jun y Bruce, Izanamy logró subir hasta la orilla cargando del cuerpo de Cirenio en sus brazos-

¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? -dijo Hinata impactado viendo el cuerpo de Cirenio en brazos de Izanamy y él lo recostó con cuidado en el suelo-

Es el maestro...es el maestro -dijeron muchos preocupados acercándose para ver el cuerpo de Cirenio-

Maestro,...tro -dijo Hinata llorando y apretó los dientes, muchos estaban sorprendidos y comenzaron a llora, Clent se tapó los ojos y Lucy solo cayó de rodillas llorando, Izanamy apretaba los puños clavando sus garras hasta hacer sangrar sus manos, sus dientes los apretaba mientras lloraba un poco, Bruce se acercó llorando mientras Jun guardó distancia-

¡Maestro Cirenio! -todos gritaron llenos de tristeza, mientras Izanamy lloraba y Hinata gritaba en llanto sujetando el cuerpo de Cirenio-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Bruce molesto-

El plan falló...alguien le dijo lo que estábamos pensando:...y cuando los...tenía...me confié y me...engañaron, me drogaron y me vencieron, dispararon a la torre, la torre se colapsó, el mé dijo que tratara de salvarlo pero...no pude...no pude...yo ¡FALLE! -Izanamy grito al final golpeando el suelo con fuerza hasta que se cortó los nudillos con el golpe-

No podemos perder el tiempo...así tenemos...que hacer algo...-dijo Bruce molesto y algunos asintieron, Izanamy escucho a Bruce y asintió, enterraron a Cirenio cerca de la orilla, Hinata cortó unas flores y lloro abrazando a Izanamy dejando que sus lágrimas curaran sus heridas, lo vendo pero Izanamy, Hinata, Bruce, Clent y Saru volvieron a la aldea- todo salió mal ¿qué haremos? -Izanamy no contestó, solo se quitó la ropa mostrando su cuerpo herido, pero solo se acercó a un cuerpo- ¿cuál es el plan?

Zhang y Scarge me dijeron que Japón arderá y mencionaron al emperador -dijo Izanamy serio- no sé qué deben estar tramando pero tenemos que actuar pronto, Misaki aún está viva -Izanamy se vistió con un pantalón negro, se puso una camisa negra de manga larga, se puso unas botas blancas de armadura que le cubrían hasta las rodillas, la armadura en sus rodillas eran dos óvalos de metal blanco con borde rojo, en la cintura tenía un cinturón blanco de bordes rojos con el símbolo Shiba, un petó blanco con hombreras redondas y brazaletes, toda la armadura era blanca con rojo-

Iré a Japón a salvar a Misaki, no como un asesino, si no como su hermano mayor y también proteger Japón -dijo Izanamy serio mostrando su armadura, Hinata y los demás usaban armaduras similares- Está vez mataremos a Zhang salvaremos a Japón -Hinata usaba una armadura similar de color rojo con borde amarillo, Clent usaba una armadura azul con borde plateado, Bruce usaba una armadura amarilla de borde negro y Saru una roja oscura de borde negro- tenemos que salvar el mundo y evitar que Zhang y los templarios consigan el **artefacto**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16.- Reclutando un ejército**_

En medio de la noche en Japón, en el gran palacio del emperador de Japón, estaba un tigre de bengala usando una gabardina negra con bordes dorados, en la espalda tenía un dragón color dorado costurado en la espalda de la ropa, su ropa era negra con dorado y su cinta también, estaba sentado en una mesa redonda de color dorada, frente a él estaba Zhang-

Bien entonces ¿la aldea está destruida? -dijo el tigre serio-

Así es emperador Tan Li -dijo Zhang calmado- los sobrevivientes que quedaron fueron muy pocos, y los dos grandes maestros del clan están muertos ahora

Es una pena, perder a unos sujetos tan hábiles para la batalla -dijo Tan Li sonriendo- ¿Scarge tu que opinas?

Creo que fue bueno eliminarlos, últimamente esos sujetos habían estado peleando sin parar y habían aumentado sus habilidades -dijo Scarge serio-

Se estaban convirtiendo en una molestia -dijo Tan Li calmado- pero fue bueno que me hayan avisado que su plan era destronarme por medio de una rebelión

Así es su majestad -dijo Zhang calmado- bueno espero que nuestro trato siga en pie

Lo sigue, esta bien tienes las tierras y control de las aldeas que están ahí alojadas en la isla, estoy seguro que serás un gorbenante sabio -Tan Li estaba sonriendo mientras Scarge estaba detrás de de él y Qiu Ju los estaba viendo detrás de Zhang-

Siempre lo he sido su majestad -dijo Zhang calmado- pero sabe a veces siento que no solo bastará con librarnos del mal de los asesinos del mundo, si no también de los gobiernos mal manejados

¿Que quieres decir con eso? -dijo Tan Li confundido-

Lo que quiero decir es que -dijo Zhang sonriendo y Scarge asintio- Que usted ya no es necesario para nuestros planes

¡¿Que?! -Tan Li gritó sorprendido pero Scarge lo apuñalo por la espalda dejando que la espada perforara su pecho- ¿Scarge...por que?

Ha sencillo, usted es un mal gobernador -dijo Scarge sonriendo- y él me paga más -Scarge solo saco la espada y Tan Li cayó en la mesa derramando sangre de la boca-

Que mal -dijo Zhang calmado- bien Jesker ya sabes que hacer inicia con todo lo planeado

Si su señoría -dijo Jesker calmado saliendo de las sombras- mis hombres ya se encuentran listos comenzaremos a destruirlo todo como usted ordene

Bien retírate -dijo Zhang calmado, Byakun se acercó confundido y viendo a Zhang- Scarge dime ¿que te han dicho tus espías?

Según Kimimaru el Guerrero del Sol dirige un ejército hacia este lugar, llegarán en unas horas -dijo Scarge serio-

Mal nacido sobrevivió -dijo Qiu Ju molesto- su señoría deme una oportunidad e iré a matarlo

Tranquilo Qiu Ju, en estos momentos el se encuentra débil, matarlo será muy fácil, primero hay que romperlo -dijo Zhang sonriendo- bien Scarge quiero que mandes a tus mejores guerreros y maten a sus compañeros, no al ejército, sino a los que siempre están con el

Su familia -dijo Scarge sonriendo- descuide su señoría yo me hago cargo desde aquí -Scarge solo desapareció en un momento, mientras Byakun estaba viendo el cuerpo del emperador en la mesa-

¿Algún problema maestro Byakun? -dijo Zhang calmado-

Esto no parece correcto, atacamos a los Shiba con un motivo, y eso era porque ellos eran enemigos a nuestra causa, en ese momento lo entendí, pero ahora ¿por que matarlo? ¿Porque destruir Tokyo? -dijo Byakun confundido y un poco molesto-

Maestro Byakun verá en este mundo las personas siempre olvidan a sus figuras de autoridad, en un momento las respetan y al siguiente olvidan ese respeto y comienzan a ver a sus autoridades como viles ladrones -dijo Zhang calmado- ellos los culpan de todo lo malo qué pasa, matanza, violaciones, guerra y robos, buscan culparlos y cuando ya no pueden más se revelan contra sus autoridades, para hacerles recordar quien tiene el poder aquí es necesario hacerlos sufrir un poco, hace un día envíe un mensaje, les dije quien quiera tener una vida pacífica y sin complicaciones fuera de Japón que viniera a verme para ir a una de las Islas fuera del control del emperador, ¿sabes que respondió más de la mitad?

No lo sé -dijo Byakun serio-

Que no, que estaban muy a gustos con su vida aquí como viles cucarachas que son -dijo Zhang calmado- muchos me tomaron por loco y que jamás se dejarían gobernar por mi, entonces a los que decidieron unirse a mi los dejare vivir, a los demás les demostrare que es lo qué pasa cuando van en contra de una orden y deciden vivir como sabandijas, esta ciudad está contaminada, y yo limpiaré esta ciudad de esa contaminación

Eso suena extremista -dijo Byakun serio-

No importa, para tener un paraíso tranquilo y libre de todo mal a veces hay que erradicar los errores y las plagas -dijo Zhang sonriendo, Byakun solo apretó los puños un poco molesto- ahora maestro Byakun no olvide su juramento si es que quiere conservar su honor

Entiendo majestad -dijo Byakun molesto y se dio la vuelta para retirarse-

Creo que nuestro amigo ya no comparte tanto nuestra visión -dijo Zhang calmado-

¿Quiere que lo elimine señor? -dijo Qiu Ju serio-

No, déjalo por un momento pero si se llega a revelar mátalo, pero mantenlo en secreto lo que menos necesitamos es a los demás Guardianes haciendo preguntas y exigiendo respuestas -dijo Zhang calmado, Qiu Ju asintio y se retiró caminando, Zhang camino un poco hasta llegar a una jaula y ver a Wei en frente- ¿cómo está nuestra prisionera?

¡Grrrrraaaaaaaa! -se escuchó un grito de una niña dentro y se vio una garra blanca salir de entre los barrotes-

Parece que aún está muy agresiva -dijo Zhang sonriendo-

Ya hice todo lo que pude para hacer que se calmara pero nada le hace efecto -dijo Wei calmado- está más agresiva

Ya tranquila Misaki no podrás salir de ahí -dijo Zhang sonriendo, Misaki estaba gruñendo mientras sujetaba los barrotes y veía a Zhang con furia- vamos no me gusta ver esa mirada de enojo en esa linda cara tuya -pasó su mano tocando el mentón de Misaki, Misaki solo alejo su cara gruñendo- vamos te estoy dando la oportunidad de pertenecer a algo muy hermoso

Maldito pedofilo -dijo Misaki molesta- jamás me uniré a los que destruyeron mi hogar, cuando mi hermano llegue te eliminara y yo estaré ahí para verte morir

Hmp tu hermano es el menor de mis problemas -dijo Zhang calmado- aprenderás a obedecer como una buena a niña cuando te traiga el cadaver de tu hermano

Jamás lo derrotarás y prefiero morir a verme a tu lado basura -dijo Misaki molesta y le escupió en la mejilla-

¡Maldita! -Wei gritó molesto-

Déjala, es natural en una salvaje -dijo Zhang molesto, pero se calmó y limpió su mejilla- no se como una criatura tan pequeña e inocente pueda ser tan grotesca a la vez, pero no importa ya aprenderá, vamos Wei -los dos se retiraron dejando a Misaki sola en su jaula- déjala sin comer el día de hoy para que nos aprecie más

Si su señoría -dijo Wei sonriendo, Misaki solo se sentó en la calma y se abrazó a sí misma llorando-

Ayúdame hermano...ah alguien ayudenme -dijo Misaki llorando, en medio de un bosque Izanamy se detuvo quedando arrodillado en una rama, usaba una capucha blanca en la cara cubriendo su cara con el símbolo de los asesinos en la frente-

¿Misaki? -dijo Izanamy confundido viendo a los lados, usaba una capucha blanca cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo y debajo usaba la armadura-

¿Que te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? -dijo Hinata calmada llegando a su lado, ella también usaba una capucha blanca con el símbolo de los asesinos en la espalda-

No, es solo que sentí que Misaki me estaba llamando -dijo Izanamy calmado- no hay tiempo, tenemos que llegar y evitar su plan

Izanamy -Bruce llegó usando la ropa de los asesinos y su armadura debajo, a su lado estaba Jun- fuimos más lejos, hay una vigilancia en el río -Izanamy se sorprendió un poco, siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a la orilla del bosque justo en frente de una cascada, debajo había un río y dos montañas donde se podían ver a algunos soldados- ¿Que hacemos?

Nos tienen rodeados sin no nos movemos con sutileza y con cautela nos atacarán -dijo Jun calmada, Hinata vio el río y notó que había troncos flotando y tenían algo de hojas, vio a los lados y noto como el camino se dividía en dos sentidos-

Creo tener una idea, creo que dijimos al grupo en tres y reunimos más tarde tendremos oportunidad de avanzar -dijo Hinata calmada-

Buen plan, esos troncos sirven pata refugiar un grupo pequeño, usemos eso, los demás que vayan rodeando la montaña -dijo Izanamy calmado- Bruce, Jun, Clent vengan conmigo y Hinata, Lucy, Noe un grupo por la derecha, Saru un grupo a la izquierda

Entendido -dijeron los demás y saltaron alejándose del árbol, se reunieron con un grupo de al menos cien personas-

Bien ese el plan, nos vemos en la ciudad imperial -dijo Izanamy serio, todos asintieron, la mayoría estaba vestida con capuchas simulando se asesino, todos se fueron retirando de ahí dejando al equipo solo-

Hey Hinata ¿no notas que Izanamy está algo agitado? -dijo Clent confundido-

Si lo está, la poción aún no pierde su efecto, creo que sigue envenenado y un poco débil -dijo Hinata calmada viendo a Izanamy sudar y respirar entre cortado-

Vamos no hay tiempo que perder -dijo Izanamy serio, se di la vuelta y siguieron caminando, Bruce tiro un árbol tratando de hacer mucho ruido, lo dejaron caer al agua y luego ellos saltaron cayendo en el árbol, se ocultaron entre las ramas y dejaron que el río los llevara junto al tronco, los soldados que estaban viendo el río vieron el tronco por un momento pero lo dejaron de lado y siguieron en su guardia, el tronco chocó con un grupo de rocas y los cinco salieron del agua, caminaron por el bosque pero Izanamy se sujetó la cabeza-

¿Te sientes bien? -dijo Hinata preocupada- si quieres tomamos un descanso

No, ah estoy bien solo me siento mareado -dijo Izanamy calmado pero siguieron caminando, hasta que casi no podían ver- tendremos que levantar un campamento, hay visibilidad casi nula mañana no habrá luz de Luna por la Luna nueva

Esta bien pero habrá que evitar el fuego por el momento -dijo Bruce calmado- los guardias irán por alguna mínima señal

A lo lejos creo que veo una cabaña a lo lejos -dijo Clent calmado- ahí podremos tomar un descanso -todos caminaron un rato hasta encontrar una casa algo pequeña de solo un cuadrado, entraron con cuidado y vieron que estaba vacía, también parecía que no había sido usada en mucho tiempo, Hinata junto algo de leña y encendió una fogata en medio de la sala, todos se sentaron pero Hinata e Izanamy se acostaron juntos-

Parece que tu fuerza aún no regresa completamente -dijo Hinata calmada viendo a Izanamy sudar-

Me siento algo débil pero estaré bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero sudaba demasiado y parecía tener ojeras por el sueño- el efecto pasará pronto...creo

Espero que así sea -dijo Hinata calmada, se acostó en su pecho y se durmió igual que Izanamy, Jun y Bruce estaban del otro lado pero Jun solo desvió la mirada al suelo mientras recargaba su espalda en la pared tratando de calmarse-

Bien, mañana llegaremos a Tokyo, espero que no sea demasiado tarde -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

¿Crees que logremos sobrevivir sin comida ni un lugar donde pasar la noche? -dijo Jun calmada-

No le veas las cosas negativas ahora, estoy seguro que podremos -dijo Bruce sonriendo- solo hay que tener fe

No entiendo, sinceramente no los entiendo, cuando yo perdí mi hogar y a mi maestro pensé que el mundo se me caía encima -dijo Jun deprimida- pero ustedes que perdieron su hogar, sus memorias, sus conocidos y familiares no titubean en seguir con esto ¿por que?

A nosotros nos han enseñado que a pesar de que todo luzca perdido, de que casi no haya posibilidades aún debemos seguir peleando, porque hay mucho en juego, no solo nuestras vidas sino la de nuestros compañeros y hermanos -dijo Bruce calmado- yo siento tristeza y odio pero me han entrenado para guardarlo y cuando la misión esté cumplida me pueda desahogar

Ya veo, los entrenan para soportar cualquier cosa -dijo Jun calmada, los dos se quedaron callados un momento mientras la noche pasaba, al medio día todos siguieron con el viaje con cuidado, siguieron hasta llegar a la entrada de la ciudad de Tokyo, al ciudad era enorme, inmensa y había más variedad de animales de los que creían, las calles estaban llenas de diferentes animales, el ejército de asesinos se acercó a la entrada y Saru les dio un mapa a cada uno-

La marca en el mapa indica el punto de reunión -dijo Saru calmado- al atardecer todos deben estar ahí, ya que es una casa de seguridad de los murciélagos, posiblemente sea oscura y sin mucha luz pero estarán a salvo -todos se fueron dispersando dejando a Saru con los demás-

Si entrenamos en grupos pequeños no se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia -dijo Noe calmado-

Vayan con cuidado y no provoquen ninguna pelea -dijo Izanamy serio-

Exactamente ¿que buscamos aquí? -dijo Lucy confundida-

Esa es una búsqueda de información, busquen todo lo relacionado con Zhang, Jesker, Scarge o Byakun -dijo Jun calmada- cartas, rumores, chismes no importa que sea pero tráiganlo intacto

Esta será una búsqueda a ciegas -dijo Hinata calmada- cuídense mucho amigos -todos se retiraron alejándose del lugar, en unos minutos todos estaban recorriendo la ciudad, Lucy estaba pasando por una zona comercial, pasó junto a una pantera escuchando un poco la conversación, pero notó un guardia hablando con un chita con ropas un poco viejas, el guardia se fue dejando al chita solo, Lucy se acercó y se sentó en una banca entre dos machos, solo puso atención a la conversación-

Escucha este mensaje es importante así que llévate lo más rápido posible -dijo el guardia y el chita asintio, el chita tomó una carta y se fue corriendo, Lucy solo pudo notar como el guardia se retiraba y se levantó para seguir al chita, lo siguió con cuidado mientras el macho parecía estar nervioso, Lucy lo siguió un poco más rápido y se acercó por su espalda notando que el chita guardó la carta en su camisa, Lucy solo se enojó un poco y vio un callejón vacío, de su ropa liberó su hija oculta pero esta tenía un líquido morado saliendo de ella, Lucy se acercó y le dio un ligero piquete en la espalda y se alejó corriendo escondiéndose en el callejón, el chita se giró viendo detrás de él pero Lucy estaba escondida, el chita estaba caminando un poco más despacio cuando comenzó a tocarse la cara, se giró y estaba viendo todo borroso y parecía que todo a su alrededor se movía, comenzó a moverse de firma extraña y parecía que balbuceaba un poco-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Es una espectáculo de la calle? -dijo una hembra confundida viendo cómo el chita movía los brazos a los lados y giraba caminando, una multitud se comenzó a firmar al ver al chita comportándose de forma extraña, Lucy se acercó y vio como el chita cayó al suelo y se quedó quieto- hmmm parece que él espectáculo ya se terminó

Déjenme revisarlo -dijo Lucy calmada- descuiden soy una experta en salud -Lucy se acercó y metió la mano en la camisa del chita sacando la carta y le tocó el cuello con dos de sus dedos- este hombre está muerto -los habitantes se asustaron un poco mientras Lucy se llevó la carta- sugiero que llamen a los guardias imperiales pronto -se retiro caminando y cuando estuvo sola abrió la carta-

Comandante las armas están listas, el hangar está lleno con soldados, esperamos sus órdenes pronto -Lucy estaba leyendo la carta- el general Jesker nos ha dado la clave pero por seguridad la memorizamos, maldita sea -Lucy se enojó un poco y siguió leyendo- esta noche a las ocho esperamos las órdenes, bueno no es mucho -Lucy arrugo la hoja y la tiro- pero al menos es algo -se fue corriendo de ahí para alejarse, en otro lado Noe estaba sentado en una banca viendo a los animales pasar, cada uno de ellos no parecía diferente solo se quedó esperando un momento hasta que se retiró de ahí, en otro lado estaban Saru y Clent tratando de escuchar una conversación entre dos guardias, los estaban siguiendo a unos pocos metros-

Vayan finalmente los encuentro -dijo un leon vestido con una armadura dorada- el comandante los espera a todos en el hangar, las armas están listas -Saru y Clent se vieron entre ellos mientras se mezclaban en la multitud y escuchaban algo- caminemos este lugar no me gusta, es muy espacioso -los tres guardias caminaron con Saru y Clent siguiéndolos-

Señor a todo esto ¿por que tenemos que ir al hangar por tanta pólvora y armamento? -dijo un rinoceronte-

Bueno se dice que el emperador murió ayer de un infarto, Scarge no deja que nadie vea el cuerpo y también sería un deshonor profanar un cuerpo como el del emperador para ver si es verdad -dijo el leon calmado, Clent y Saru se vieron sorprendidos un momento y siguieron a los guardias-

Es una tragedia pero eso no responde mi pregunta señor -dijo el rinoceronte calmado-

Bueno la razón es que el general Jesker duda de que fuera un infarto, cree y tiene evidencia de qué hay traidores en la ciudad que empezarán una revuelta, por eso todos debemos estar preparados para las ocho de la noche -dijo el leon calmado- en dando caso de que ataquen de noche nosotros estaremos listos para atacar

¿Fue por esa razón que atacaron al Clan Shiba hace días? -dijo un tigre calmado-

Así es, ultimamente esos sujetos habían trabajado mucho y el general se preocupó por el emperador y le comentó que era mejor deshacernos de ellos antes de que se convirtieran en una amenaza para el mundo -dijo el leon calmado pero ese comentario hizo que Saru y Clent se enojaran pero mantuvieron la calma- aunque tuviéramos el ejército el armamento no era el correcto, por eso el emperador buscó aliarse con un ex gobernador llamado Zhang

¿Ex gobernador? -dijo el tigre confundido-

Si él le había comentado al emperador que él también había sido traicionado por sus guerreros de más alta confianza y eso hizo que el emperador desconfiara del clan Shiba, entonces Zhang le ofreció un armamento más pesado y gracias a esos diseños y armas logró destruir las barreras del clan Shiba -dijo el leon calmado-

Ya veo así que fue mera precaución para que el final no fuera nada -dijo el tigre calmado-

No importa ya, el hangar es el 5618 de la zona sur, vayan y tengan cuidado los guerreros del Clan Shiba que sobrevivieron están ahí y cada vez están más furiosos -dijo el leon calmado, Clent y Saru se sorprendieron un poco y se escondieron en un callejón-

Saru ¿escuchaste eso? -dijo Clent sorprendido-

Si también lo escuche, debemos ir al hangar ese y liberar a nuestros amigos -dijo Saru intranquilo y nervioso- debemos avisarle a los demás

No hay tiempo, los demás deben está esparcidos en la ciudad para esta hora -dijo Clent nervioso-

¿Entonces que sugieres? -dijo Saru intranquilo- no podemos dejarlos ahí

Digo que vayamos al hangar y destruyamos todo el armamento -dijo Clent serio- debemos ayudar a todos los que podamos

Está bien -dijo Saru nervioso, los dos fueron avanzando corriendo y treparon por la pared usando las ventanas para poder escalar, Saru no tuvo problemas pero Clent tuvo un poco de problemas, los dos corrieron por los techos hasta llegar a una zona donde se podían ver algunos edificios con forma rectangular- parece que llegamos

Si pero no veo dónde están los guerreros -dijo Clent calmado, vieron a los lados y entonces Saru pensó algo-

Creo tener una idea pero debemos estar en uno de los almacenes -dijo Saru sonriendo, los dos bajaron con cuidado y se escondieron detrás de una caja viendo un había algunoš guardias caminando vigilando el lugar- no hay tantos guardias por ser de día

¿Que tienes pensado? -dijo Clent calmado-

Después te digo, porque sé que si te digo ahora me dirás que es una locura y no vas a querer participar -dijo Saru calmado-

Por que es una locura -dijo Clent nervioso, los dos avanzaron agachados y se escondieron detrás de más cajas, vieron al frente notando el hangar con el número- bien ahí está el armamento según lo que dijeron

Si pero ¿donde están los demás? -dijo Saru confundido, los dos corrieron y se quedaron con la espalda pegada a la pared, Saru soltó un pequeño chillido de mono-

¿Qué haces? Harás que nos descubras -dijo Clent nervioso-

Espera, espera -dijo Saru calmado, se escuchó el sonido de un chillido de mono y Saru sonrió- ahí esta mi plan -Saru trepó por la pared hasta llegar a una ventana y se impulsó para llegar al techo, se subió al techo notando que no había guardias ahí, volvió a chillar y escuchó otro chillido, corrió hasta llegar a un hangar junto al de las armas, solo se colgó de su mano y vio por la venta notando a algunos animales vestidos con ropas un poco rotas y trajes de samurai- Que bien los encontré -sacó las olas ocultas mientras se sujetaba del marco de la ventana con sus pies, rompió el marco con sus golpes hasta que entró y cayó al suelo y luego se acercó a los guerreros que estaban sujetados con cadenas, entre esos estaba una mona de pelo rojizo y ojos amarillos- escuche tu llamado Sara

Gracias por venir Saru -dijo Sara sonriendo, Saru se acercó y vio las cadenas- no las podrás cortar, nulifican los poderes elementales, también tienen un candado

Descuida tengo equipo -Saru abrió sus manos mostrando una gansa muy pequeña y en su mano derecha una pequeña cuchilla, metió ambas en el cerrojo del candado de la cadena, comenzó a mover la mano derecha hasta que escuchó un click, giró su mano izquierda y el candado se abrió, retiro el candado y liberó a Sara-

Gracias -dijo Saru sonriendo- libera a los demás busca las llaves -Sara asintio y se alejó corriendo, se acercó a un lobo de baja estatura con el pelo azulado y ojos cafés- ¿cuántos son aquí?

Somos unos ciento cincuenta o quizás menos, los demás no sobrevivieron -dijo el lobo calmado-

Que mal -dijo Saru intranquilo, abrió el candado y el lobo se levantó quitándose las cadenas- bien ayuda a los demás busquen armas y todo para salir de aquí -en unos minutos los guerreros estaban libres y estaban viendo la puerta principal- todos ataquen apenas salgan ¿listos? -todos asintieron y golpearon la puerta con fuerza entre ellos,los guardias vieron la puerta siendo golpeada, se escuchó otro golpe y la puerta se rompió dejando ver que los guerreros salieron gritando y corriendo hacia ellos, un lobo saltó y sujeto a un tigre del cuerpo para darle una moderada en el cuello, el tigre gritó pero el lobo le quito un pedazo de piel y tomó su espada para avanzar corriendo, un tigre saltó y le dio un golpe a un leon para tirarlo al suelo, el león se quejó y el tigre le dio una patada en la cabeza y tomó su espada del suelo para sacarla de su funda y clavarla en su pecho, el leon solo se ahogó en sangre mientras Clent salió de su escondite-

¡¿Saru que hiciste?! -Clent gritó sorprendido, un guardia lo vio y avanzó hacia el, Clent levantó la mano y luego lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando un torrente de agua que golpeó al guardia alejándolo de él-

Lo que tenía que hacer -dijo Saru sonriendo, saltó esquivando el ataque de un tigre y se giró dándole una patada en la cabeza- así una cosa más, aléjate de ese hangar

¿Que? -dijo Clent confundido, Saru lanzó un golpe disparando una bola de fuego y le dio a una caja de pólvora, la caja se encendió y luego la pólvora- ¡Lunático! -Clent grito sorprendido y se alejó corriendo, la pólvora estaba ardiendo y sacando algo de chispas, algunos soldados salieron corriendo para alejarse de la pólvora y el incendio, los guerreros del Clan Shiba hicieron lo mismo pero Saru y Clent se quedaron quietos esperando la explosión pero no hubo explosión-

Ah que raro...-dijo Saru confundido-

Si debería haber...-apenas Clent estaba por terminar la oración cuando la pólvora terminó causando una enorme explosión que creó una onda expansiva tan fuerte que que los hizo caer al suelo, todo había quedado destruido y solo estaban escombros donde solían estar los hangares, Clent y Saru se estaban retorciendo en el suelo, Clent se comen o a quejar un poco y se sujetó las orejas- aaaa dios...no puedo creerlo...estoy sordo...si estoy sordo...ah no puedo creerlo -Saru señor quejó sujetándose la cabeza adolorido-

Todo lo que dicen en las películas es mentira...ah nadie puede...soportar...el agobiante dolor de esa explosión...ah fue horrible -dijo Clent llorando un poco- todo lo qué pasó en la estrella de la muerte fue mentira...ah todo fue mentira...

Ah ya cállate...al menos no hay peligro ni armas -dijo Saru molesto- y fue una película

No, todo es mentira...necesito un doctor...alguien que me cure los oídos...ah solo quiero irme a casa y que me den pecho para amamantar -dijo Clent llorando de dolor- ¡llamen a un doctor! -después de un rato las calles quedaron vacías, la noche se estaba acercando mientras Izanamy y Hinata estaban llegando a una casa de gran tamaño como para una gran familia y a su lado más casas en fila con más animales dentro, los dos entraron a un y vieron un grupo de leopardos de las nieves dentro, todas hembra y ambos las reconocieron-

¿Las damas de las sombras? -dijo Hinata confundida- ¿que están haciendo aquí?

Que te lo diga el -dijo Song molesta señalando a Izanamy- por su culpa tuvimos que dejar China y venir a refugiarnos a Japón solo para enterarnos que aquí también se librará una guerra

Oye lamento que el plan no saliera de la forma planeada pero al menos ya son libres aquí -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si, libres pero sin dinero, sin comida ni a donde ir -dijo Song molesta- ¿que sugieres que hagamos? -Izanamy iba a decir algo pero la puerta se abrió revelando a Bruce y Jun-

Evacuar la ciudad -dijo Bruce serio y todos le pusieron atención, pero con el vieron que tenía unos planos de gran tamaño- tengo algo que mostrarte

¿De que se trata? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Será en privado, señoritas -dijo Bruce calmado y las damas asintieron, Izanamy, Jun, Bruce y Hinata subieron al segundo piso pero Song se quedó sentada en una silla- escuchen encontramos algo -abrieron una puerta y entraron a una habitación-

Si ¿y a todo esto que es eso? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Se tratan de los planos de máquinas que nos describieron, son las máquinas que atacaron su aldea -dijo Jun calmada-

¿Máquinas? -dijo Izanamy confundido, Bruce extendió el papel de una mesa y mostrado lo que parecía un carruaje con una placa rectangular al frente, la placa parecía ser un escudo con picos, la parte superior del carruaje tenía agujeros rectangulares y también contaba con ruedas y un agujero en ambos lados- ¿Que cosa es esta?

El arma máxima de Jesker, lo llaman tanque -dijo Bruce serio- según el plano y los materiales, esta cosa está hecha para resistir el disparo de balas de cañón, y no solo eso ¿ven esto de aquí? -señaló los agujeros en cada lado- hay cañones aquí, este artefacto tiene la capacidad de avanzar siendo empujada por guerreros dentro y afuera de ella

La parte de enfrente tiene una placa hecha posiblemente no un metal muy resistente, no habrá forma de golpear al frente, lo que sea que la golpee lo soportara -dijo Jun sería- no podemos hacer un golpe aéreo porque está sellada, a menos que la quememos

En eso soy buena -dijo Hinata calmada- puedo quemar eso no quedará nada

No, tengo una mejor idea -dijo Izanamy calmado- deberíamos tomar una de estas cosas, si hacemos lo mismo que con el barco destruiremos al ejército de Jesker

Atacar fuego con fuego es buena idea -dijo Bruce calmado- pero aún tenemos la situación de que nos superan en número, y si vamos todos al palacio del emperador para salvar a Misaki dejaremos al ejército expuesto, con unos pocos días de entrenamiento aún no están listos para pelear

Tenemos que reclutar un poco más de aliados -dijo Jun calmada- pero necesitamos gente que sepa pelear

En eso los puedo ayudar -dijo Lucy sonriendo entrando por la ventana- tengo nuevas noticia

¿Que clase de noticias? -dijo Bruce calmado-

Bueno, le quite la carta a un soldado que me tope y descubrí qué hay animales en el pueblo que están en contra del gobierno y de sus nuevos aliados, sospechan de revueltas y traicion -dijo Lucy calmada-

¿Revueltas? Eso nos puede servir -dijo Izanamy calmado- si pedimos ayuda al pueblo ellos posiblemente respondan y nos brinden su ayuda

Eso puede servir, pero tendremos que llegar a ellos y buscar quienes sepan pelear o al menos defenderse, porque con esta cosa suelta será muy difícil sobrevivir -dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa-

Oigan -dijo Song calmada entrando a la habitación- creo que tiene que venir a ver esto -todos se vieron entre ellos y la siguieron al exterior para ver que Saru y Clent estaban llegando con un grupo de animales, de solo verlos los demás se sorprendieron-

No puedo creerlo, los encontraron -dijo Hinata sonriendo- esto si es nuevo

El ejército que pudo soportar el ataque -dijo Bruce calmado- ¿donde estaban?

Bueno eso es lo curioso, estaban prisioneros en un hangar por culpe de Zhang -dijo Saru sonriendo- pero Clent y yo los liberamos, con esto tendremos ventaja

También hicimos volar uno de los hangares de Zhang con un arma dentro -dijo Clent sonriendo- creó que todo está en orden

Aún tenemos el asunto de la minoría -dijo Jun preocupada-

Bien, todos entren a la casa y tomen un descanso, coman y duerman necesitaremos sus fuerzas más tarde, Bruce, Hinata, Jun, Lucy y yo vamos vamos a reclutar más aliados para la batalla; los demás vayan por más información -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Entendido -dijeron todos calmados y se retiraron en un rápido movimiento, Izanamy llegó a un techo y comenzó a correr hacia al frente, saltó de un techo a otro, siguió corriendo pero en un momento se distrajo y vio el palacio-

 _Si ella está ahí tengo que hacer todo lo posible para salvarla -_ pensó a Izanamy molesto, saltó desde donde estaba y cayó en una viga, siguió corriendo saltando de viga en viga hasta que llegó a una cuerda, la sujetó con sus manos y se dejó caer al suelo- _tengo que formular un plan para entrar ahí pero también tengo que tener a alguien que ayude al ejército, posiblemente si dejo a alguien de confianza en el frente haya posibilidad_ -siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a una zona directamente en frente del palacio, estaba llena de animales de momento, solo camino un poco notando la calle con algunas rocas, a los lados había casas en filas que parecían medir más de cinco metros o más, siguió caminando notando uno que otro callejón un poco pequeño como para dos animales entrando y saliendo-

 _Esta calle parece segura, tal vez si la usamos podamos dar pelea, si escondo algunos soldados en los callejones ellos podrían usar las armas a distancia y atacar al ejército, en el todo algunos arqueros_ -Izanamy camino con más calma viendo todo- _si esto podría funcionar solo hay que ser precavido_

¡No te escaparas! -se escuchó el grito de un macho y frente a él aparecio un chita joven siendo perseguido por un grupo de cuatro soldados, un soldado lo sujetó de la camisa y lo jaló tirandolo al suelo- ¡no te escaparás sucia alimaña! -los soldados comenzaron a patear al joven e Izanamy avanzó corriendo- ¡Esto te mostrara que nosotros somos la ley aquí!

¡Basuras roba dinero eso son lo que son! -dijo el chita molesto, el soldado levantó el puño para golpearlo pero Izanamy le sujetó el puño al soldado-

¡¿Qué haces?! -dijo el soldado molesto pero Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara con fuerza rompiéndole la nariz-

¡Miserable! -los otros tres avanzaron hacia Izanamy, uno lanzó un golpe con su lanza, Izanamy saltó a un lado esquivando el ataque, sujetó el mango de la lanza y la jaló atrayendo al soldado, lo atrajo y le dio un golpe en la mejilla hasta romper el casco con su fuerza, el soldado cayó al suelo e Izanamy tomó la lanza para darle unas vueltas y la levantó de forma horizontal deteniendo el ataque de dos espadas, los empujó y giró dándole un golpe al primer soldado, el segundo trató de apuñalarlo pero Izanamy se hizo a un lado, el primer soldado trató de cortarlo de forma horizontal pero Izanamy dobló su cuerpo hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, se levantó y giró la lanza golpeando de forma directa a un soldado en el estómago, levantó el brazo y golpeo de forma diagonal al segundo soldado tirando al suelo, el primero se quejó y se levantó, Izanamy se quedó preparado sujetando la lanza en sus manos, el soldado avanzó tratando de apuñalarlo, Izanamy solo extendió los brazos sujetando la lanza en sus manos, solo camino un poco y giró dejando que el brazo del soldado entrara en una apertura entre su brazos y el mango de la lanza, corrió su mano izquierda más el fondo del mango y luego presionó el mango en la parte trasera de la cabeza del soldado, el soldado quedó con el brazo extendido e Izanamy le dio una patada a las rodillas tirándolo al suelo-

Ahora habla ¿porque atacaban al chico? -dijo Izanamy serio, el soldado no dijo nada solo le gruñó e Izanamy aplicó más fuerza en su agarre- había de una maldita vez o te romperé el brazo

Esta bien...esta bien -dijo el soldado nervioso- el chico nos llamó sucios ladrones por recaudar el dinero de los impuestos

No lo estaban recaudando, lo estaban robando a una pobre anciana que solo era una humilde vendedora -dijo el chita molesto, Izanamy miró a ambos- solo me acerqué y les robé el dinero para regresarselo a la anciana

Muchacho, ¿como sé que dices la verdad? -dijo Izanamy calmado, el chita sacó de su ropa una pequeña bolsa con dinero en su interior, y señaló al frente, Izanamy giró la cabeza y vio que había una oveja de una edad avanzada recogiendo algunas cosas del suelo, también había una que otra hembra ayudandole a recoger mientras un macho ordenaba una mesa que al parecer era su puesto de venta-

No solo le quitaron el dinero también le destruyeron su puesto por negarse a pagar -dijo el chita nervioso-

Eso pasa cuando te niegas a colaborar con la ley -dijo el soldado molesto, Izanamy se enojó y doblo la lanza sacándole el hueso del hombro- ¡AAAAAAAA MI BRAZO! ¡Maldito! -Izanamy lo dejó caer al suelo mientras este gritaba y se sujetaba el brazo-

Malditos, solo por tener el poder de la ley con ustedes no los hace ser superiores a los demás, tienen que proteger a las personas no quitarles lo que tienen, malditos perros obece órdenes me dan asco -dijo Izanamy molesto, levantó el brazo mostrando su hoja oculta, solo le dio un corte en el cuello y el soldado cayó al suelo muerto, los otros tres se estaban levantó pero Izanamy sacó la segunda hoja oculta, llegó por detrás al primer soldado y le tapó la boca con el brazo y con su mano izquierda lo apuñalo en la espalda, lo soltó y este cayó al suelo, los otros dos se dieron la vuelta pero Izanamy se acercó con los brazos extendidos y las manos abiertas mostrando las hojas, los soldados estaban por hablar pero Izanamy los sujetó clavando sus hojas en sus cuellos, los empujó y los soldados cayeron al suelo muertos, Izanamy se levantó y agitó las manos quitándose algo de sangre-

Si se lo tenían merecido -dijo el chita molesto, algunos animales estaban asustados por lo que acababan de ver- oye gracias por ayudar

Este no es un sitio seguro vamos a otro lado pero primero -dijo Izanamy calmado revisando los cuerpos de los soldados, tomó dinero, balas, dagas, y cualquier otra cosa que encontrara, tomó los cuerpos y los escondió en un lugar donde no los vieran con tanta facilidad, algunos animales solo vieron a Izanamy caminar con calma pero el chita era el único que no le tenía miedo-

Oigan el nos salvo, esos sujetos estaban por matarme pero él llegó y me salvó por eso le doy las gracias señor -dijo el chita calmado y agachó su cabeza con respeto, Izanamy le respondió el gesto y el chita lo llevo con la anciana- señora -la oveja reaccionó y el chita le dio el dinero- aquí está su dinero

Muchacho no tenías porque -dijo la oveja preocupada- ¿qué tal si te hacían daño esos sujetos?

No hay problema el me salvo -dijo el chita calmado señalando a Izanamy, la hembra era una pantera de ojos morados y usaba un vestido del mismo color, el otro era un zorro de pelo naranja, ambos solo estaban viéndolo pero Izanamy estaba usando su capucha en la cabeza evitando que vieran todo su rostro-

Gracias muchacho por recuperar mi dinero -dijo la oveja sonriendo e Izanamy asintió calmado- hay pero parte de mi mercancía fue destruida -Izanamy vio con algo de pena las cosas que estaban en el suelo, reguilete, juguetes japoneses rotos, pequeños tambores, muñecas, objetos decorativos entre otros, algunas cosas se salvaron pero otras no tanto-

Lo sentimos señora pero aún está a salvo la ayudaremos en lo que sea -dijo la pantera deprimida, la oveja asintió sintiendo un poco de tristeza-

Esos malditos soldados, se suponen que están aquí para ayudarnos pero en vez de eso nos roban y nos inventan cargos falsos solo si nos negamos a pagar -dijo el zorro molesto- como los odio, si tuviera una oportunidad los haría pagar -Izanamy no dijo nada solo se acercó a unas cosas y tomó lo que parecía una pulsera de plata, estaba limpia y aún intacta, recogió otra cosa y vio que era un broche en forma de flor de loto de color azul celeste-

Disculpe ¿cuanto pide por esto? -dijo Izanamy calmado mostrando los artículos-

Esta bien si los quieres sería una forma de agradecerte por la ayuda -dijo la oveja sonriendo con tristeza, pero Izanamy sacó de su ropa su propia bolsa con dinero-

Tenga -dijo Izanamy calmado, le dio la bolsa con el dinero dentro- por el brazalete y el broche pero también es un extra para que se vuelva a reponer

Gracias muchacho -dijo la oveja llorando un poco tomando el dinero, Izanamy sacó una de sus garras y comenzó a gravar algo en el brazalete, al terminar guardó los artículos y se acercó al zorro-

Dijiste que si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacer que esos sujetos pagaran la aceptarías -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Así es -dijo el zorro calmado-

Bien, porque estoy formando un ejército -dijo Izanamy calmado- queremos ir en contra del emperador esta noche pero somos pocos, ayúdame y te juro que todos aquí tendrán su libertad

Claro que te ayudaré, te seguiré hasta el final -dijo el zorro calmado, los dos se dieron la mano y asintieron-

Yo también quiero ayudar -dijo el chita sonriendo-

Aún eres muy joven para esto pero me ayudarás de una forma -dijo Izanamy calmado- escuche qué hay un ejército de rebeldes contra el emperador, Zhang y sus hombres ¿es eso cierto?

Así es yo los conozco -dijo la pantera calmada- están comandados por alguien que se hace llamar Adag el revolucionario

¿Adag? -dijo Izanamy serio- ¿ustedes lo conocen?

Si yo conozco a todo el mundo -dijo el zorro sonriendo- te puedo llevar con el, mi maestro -Izanamy asintió y entonces el zorro y el chita lo llevaron caminando por la zona, siguieron caminando por un rato hasta llegar a una zona con arena de mar, eso le llamó la atención a Izanamy un poco-

¿Por qué hay arena de mar en el suelo? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

A Adag le gusta la arena de mar, también como es un jabalí le gusta estar rodeado de arena -dijo el chita calmado, Izanamy solo suspiro y asintió, los siguió hasta una casa muy grande como para que entrara un grupo de pandas, el zorro se acercó y golpeó cinco veces dejando ver que una pequeña parte de la puerta fue abierta para dejar ver un par de ojos azules-

¿Que buscan? -dijo el animal en la puerta-

Tenemos que ver al señor Adag, creemos que este hombre le puede ser de ayuda a su causa -dijo el zorro nervioso, Izanamy dio un paso y el animal lo vio- el es muy fuerte pude detener a cuatro soldados el solo

Estoy reuniendo un ejército para pelear esta noche -dijo Izanamy serio- iremos en contra del emperador -el animal lo vio más de frente como si lo analizara, se alejó de la puerta y abrió la puerta revelando que era un jabalí de pelo café rojizo-

Esta bien pasen pero no te prometo que el señor Adag ayude mucho esta muy molesto esta tarde -dijo el jabalí sonriendo, dejó pasar a Izanamy e Izanamy camino por un pasillo vacío- este lugar solo es para nuestro grupo, está escondido para que nadie del ejército imperial nos ataque -Izanamy siguió caminando viendo el lugar, llegaron a una puerta y el jabalí la abrió dejando que entrara, frente a él estaba un escritorio donde estaba un jabali de gran tamaño, casi del tamaño de un panda, usaba ropa azul con armadura amarilla, la armadura estaba un poco dañada y rota en algunos lados, el jabalí estaba comiendo un poco rápido y golpeaba la mesa de vez en cuando, Izanamy se acercó con cuidado-

Oye ¿tu eres Adag? El que controla el ejército de la rebelión -dijo Izanamy calmado

¿Quien quiere saber? -dijo el jabalí molesto y luego vio a Izanamy viendo por debajo de su capucha- Vaya vaya a quien tenemos aquí -dijo el jabalí sonriendo mordiendo una manzana, Izanamy se acercó y tomó una manzana- es el joven Shiba Izanamy

Hmp nunca cambias, aquí tenemos al mismo Pinky pig -dijo Izanamy sonriendo provocando la risa de algunos mientras el jabalí escupió su comida, Izanamy sonrió y mordió la manzana sonriendo- vaya no cambias piggy

Te dije que no me llamaras así, solo éramos unos niños -dijo el jabalí molesto-

Como quieras Piggy -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- vine porque necesito que tu ejército se una al mío queremos evitar que Tokyo sea destruida hoy o cualquier otro día

Vaya mira que vienes arrastrándote aquí pidiendo por mi ayuda -dijo Abag sonriendo- ¿cuantos quedaron? ¿Cien? ¿Ciento cincuenta contándote a ti y a tus amigos?

Yo no tengo amigos...tengo familia -dijo Izanamy calmado- es cierto que quedamos muy pocos pero no olvides que los números no gana batallas, sino la estrategia

Eso si es importante, pero dime realmente, mira a los ojos y dime que si hay una posibilidad de ganar esta guerra -dijo Abag calmado-

Realmente la hay, estamos formando un ejército más grande -dijo Izanamy calmado- la esperanza es lo único qué hay pero también hay posibilidad de ganarla haciendo el ejército más grande, tenemos una estrategia y tenemos más ventaja porque sabemos pelear, tu apenas juntaste un grupo de animales que ni sabes si saben pelear o no

Ellos saben pelear y muy bien, podremos ganar con nuestro numero y con un ataque frontal -dijo Abag serio-

¿Ataque frontal? -dijo Izanamy calmado- esto n es una estrategia es solo una pelea callejera sin ninguna posibilidad de ganar

¿Que puedes saber tu? -dijo Abag molesto- ganaremos con fuerza bruta

Entonces solo harás que los mates -dijo Izanamy serio- necesitan una estrategia y un plan y más con esa cosa llamada tanque que está hayá afuera

¿El tanque? ¿Que sabes tú del tanque? -dijo Abag serio, Izanamy sacó de su ropa un papel doblado mostrando que era el plano del tanque- los planos, dámelos

No -dijo Izanamy serio y se alejó un par de pasos- necesitó al ejército

No te daré control de mi ejército, pero si podemos hacer un trato -dijo Abag serio-

Te dejare tener a los soldados contigo y los podremos dirigir en un ataque coordinado pero a cambio quiero dos cosas -dijo Abag serio-

¿Que es lo que quieres? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Un grupo de mis aliados fue capturado hace unos días en una misión tratando de conseguir el plan de ataque enemigo de su campamento -dijo Abag serio- esta mañana me enteré que el grupo estaba a punto de ser ejecutado en cinco lugares diferentes y en cada uno de sos lugares esta el plan de ataque copia por copia

¿Que quieres que haga? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Solo una cosa, ve al campamento enemigo infíltrate y tráeme el plan y a mis compañeros, si tienes éxito te daré el control de mi ejército junto con nuestra lealtad, encontrarás el campamento del ejército en el lado esté entre la ciudad y el bosque -dijo Abag calmado-

Esta bien Gracias por la información -dijo Izanamy serio y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar, solo salió del lugar y se topó con el zorro- ¿tienes algo que decirme?

No mucho solo que Abag es del tipo que no se deja guiar por nadie y mucho menos mandar pero mi lealtad está contigo -dijo el zorro calmado- me llamo Lan, y soy herrero

¿Herrero? ¿Tienes algo que me pueda ser útil? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Creo que si -dijo Lan sonriendo- sígueme -Izanamy lo siguió hasta una casa un poco más grande con un jardín trasero, los dos entraron por una puerta en la cerca- escucha en esta resistencia necesitamos armas y como soy un herrero he creado muchas espadas pero he notado que tú usas un artefacto perfecto para el asesinato en sigilo -los dos se acercaron a un taller para herraderia, Lan se acercó a una hoguera y tomó algo- esto ese un prototipo en el que he trabajado -se dio la vuelta mostrando una ballesta pequeña con un mango grueso donde se podían ver pequeñas flechas en un cartucho- ten pruébala

¿Una ballesta? -dijo Izanamy confundido, Lan asintió e Izanamy estiró su brazo apuntando a un costal sobre una caja, la flecha terminó perforando el costal hasta llegar a una tabla en la cerca de la entrada- impresionante

Si bastante útil -dijo Lan sonriendo- la velocidad de las flechas es más rápida y potente que una ballesta normal, las flechas pequeñas ganan más velocidad al ser disparadas por su tamaño así que pueden perforar hasta madera

Puede servirme -dijo Izanamy calmado- Gracias, te lo pago

No hace falta, si vas a ayudar a nuestro ejército entonces tómala y úsala gratis, con tu ayuda será más que suficiente -dijo Lan sonriendo-

Esta bien, traeré a sus compañeros -dijo Izanamy calmado, se retiro caminando, solo se acercó a una casa y salto, sujetó el marco de una ventana y comenzó a trepar clavando sus garras para subir al techo, solo se fue corriendo por techo hacia el bosque más cercano, en otro lado de la ciudad un zorro cayó al suelo y comenzó a ser golpeado por un grupo de soldado, eran cuatro en total, uno de los soldados sujetó al zorro de los brazos y lo levantó para que los otros tres comenzaran a golpearlo, Bruce estaba corriendo cerca cuando los vio, Bruce se acercó para escuchar lo que pasaba-

Basta por favor, solo tome su dinero pero lo devolví, no tienen que hacer esto -dijo el zorro asustado, uno de los soldados levantó el brazo sujetando una espada mientras el soldado que lo sujetó le estiró el brazo- no...por favor no tienen que cortarme el brazo...-el zorro grito asustado pero el soldado se quejó y comenzó a sangrar por su boca, cuando se fijaron vieron que tenía un dardo perforando su tráquea, los soldados se asustaron y más cuando el soldado fue jalado hasta caer al suelo, Bruce se acercó y tomó la espada del suelo-

Maldito asesino -dijo un soldado molesto, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte con su espada pero Bruce levantó su espada de forma horizontal bloqueando el ataque, solo movió el brazo dejando que ambas hojas de las espadas hicieran fricción, desvió la espada hacia otro lado, se acercó y le dio un golpe al soldado en la cara, se acercó y le dio una patada en el estómago, los dos otros soldados se acercaron con intención de pelear, un soldado lanzó un corte vertical pero Bruce solo le dio un golpe en diagonal con la espada desviando el ataque del soldado, el tercero tomó de su espalda una lanza y avanzó corriendo, Bruce solo levantó la espada y saltó a un lado dejando la espada de forma vertical frente a él, Bruce estiró su brazo tratando de apuñalar al soldado pero el soldado solo hizo la cabeza a un lado y levantó el arma esquivando el ataque de Bruce, al mover el arma le dio un golpe en el brazo a Bruce haciendo que soltara la espada y esta cayó al suelo, el soldado se giró y comenzó a maniobrar con su lanza, lanzó un golpe directo estirando ambos brazos, Bruce solo sujetó el mango de la lanza con sus dos manos y solo lo empujó a un lado dándole un ligero jalón, el soldado cayó al suelo perforando el suelo con la lanza y Bruce le dio un golpe directo en la cara haciendo que soltara el arma, Bruce tomó la lanza y comenzó a maniobrar con ella, el segundo soldado avanzó corriendo lanzando un corte vertical con su espada, Bruce solo levantó la lanza y empujó al soldado, avanzó y estiró los brazos perforando el estómago del soldado con su lanza, avanzó corriendo hasta que perforó por completo el cuerpo del soldado, siguió y perforó al tercer soldado con su lanza, terminó dejando a ambos clavados en un muro, el primero soldado giró y avanzó corriendo lanzando un corte con su espada, Bruce tomó la espada del suelo y corrió hacia el muro para saltar en la coma y caer rodeando al soldado, le dio un corte en la espalda, el soldado se quejó y Bruce perforó su pecho con la espada dejando que cayera al suelo muerto.

Que molestos gusanos -dijo Bruce serio- oye tu ¿estas bien?

Si gracias por la ayuda -dijo el zorro sorprendido-

¿Por que te estaban atacando? -dijo Bruce serio-

Ellos estaban tomando el dinero de algunos vendedores, yo solo tomé el dinero que le quitaron a un vendedor ambulante pero se los regresé, pensé que me perdonarían pero al final solo querían cortarme el brazo -dijo el zorro asustado, Bruce no dijo nada y buscó entre las cosas de los soldados, encontró bastante dinero y una que otra arma oculta-

Dime ¿quieres hacer el cambio en la comunidad? -dijo Bruce calmado- ¿quieres ayudar a Tokyo pata librarse de estos sujetos?

Si me gustaría mucho -dijo el zorro calmado-

Bien entonces ve a esta dirección, únete a nuestra causa y lucha junto a nosotros en la gran batalla de hoy para liberarnos del control de los que nos oprimen -dijo Bruce serio-

Con gusto -dijo el zorro calmado, Bruce le dio un papel y el zorro se fue corriendo mientras Bruce se fue por otra dirección, en otro lado una hembra de leopardo cayó al suelo mientras corría, escuchaba unos pasó detrás de ella, la hembra se levantó y corrió para esconderse detrás de un muro, escuchó unos pasos y comenzó a retroceder alejándose de la calle, solo vio las siluetas de soldados correr por la calle, la hembra salió del callejón y ella solo retrocedió un par de pasos cuando un soldado la sujetó del brazo-

¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltame! -grito la hembra asustada, el soldado la sujetó del otro brazo y la empujó hasta que le levantó los brazos-

¡La tengo! -grito el soldado sonriendo, los soldados regresaron sonriendo viendo a la hembra, uno de los soldados le sujetaron parte de su camisa y la abrieron a la fuerza revelando sus senos-

¡No suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! -la hembra gritaban, lanzó una patada pero un soldado le sujetó una d sus piernas y la levantó, la hembra estaba llorando un poco viendo que los soldados querían quitarle la ropa, uno le quieto el pantalón arrancándolo pedazo por pedazo de su cuerpo, la tiraron al suelo dejándola con los senos descubiertos y las piernas también mostrando su ropa interior- no lo hagan...-dijo la hembra asustada cubriéndose el pecho pero los machos se acercaban hasta que uno de los grito de dolor, comenzó a gritar tratando de tocar su espalda y cayó al suelo viendo que tenía una daga que había perforado su espalda y armadura-

¿Quien hizo esto? -dijo uno de los soldados molesto viendo que Lucy estaba en frente de ellos apoyada de espalda en un muro jugando con un cuchillo para lanzar en su mano- ¿tú le hiciste esto?

¿Y si lo hice que? ¿Algun problema cerdo? -dijo Lucy sería, uno de los soldados avanzó pero Lucy tomó el cuchillo y lo lanzo con fuerza, el cuchillo se clavó en la frente del soldado dejando que cayera al suelo muerto, los otros dos sacaron mientras Lucy solo tomó dos cuchillos más grandes de la parte de atrás de su espalda, eran un poco largos como sus antebrazos y se acercó corriendo, giró y lanzó un corte horizontal con su cuchillo sujetándolo de forma inversa, le dio un corte en la costilla izquierda, el soldado se quejó pero Lucy se levantó y levantó los brazos cruzando los cuchillos deteniendo el ataque del segundo soldado, Lucy le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo un poco y avanzó corriendo, el soldado grito lanzó un corte en diagonal pero Lucy avanzó corriendo, salto y calló encima del soldado, se colgó de su cuello y pasó el cuchillo por la tráquea del soldado cortando su cuello y se cayó muerto, Lucy solo se acercó al último soldado y se quedó en guardia-

Eres una asesina miserable...te haré pagar por esto -dijo el soldado molesto, se escuchó un click y Lucy movió sus orejas atenta a todo movimiento cercano, se dio la vuelta para ver a su izquierda a un soldado apuntándole con una ballesta, el soldado disparó y Lucy cruzó sus cuchillos deteniendo la flecha que venía hacia ella, el soldado detrás de ella avanzó corriendo y salto dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, Lucy se quejó y cayó de rodillas mientras el soldado la sujetó del pelo de su cabeza, la jalo con un poco de fuerza y la lanzó contra un muro, Lucy se impacto de espaldas y se quejó mientras soltaba los cuchillos de su mano, del soldado se acercó y la sujetó del cuello para levantarla, Lucy se estaba quejando sujetando los brazos del soldado que al parecer era más fuerte que ella, la sujeto con más fuerza mientras el soldado se reía-

Sabes ahora que te veo de cerca tienes un lindo rostro...me pregunto¿como será tu cuerpo debajo de esa túnica blanca? -dijo el soldado sonriendo, la atrajo un poco a su cara y abrió la boca, Lucy estiró el brazo izquierdo revelando su hoja oculta y la clavó en el cuello del soldado haciendo que gritara un poco-

A mi nadie...me va a probar -dijo Lucy molesta, movió la mano un poco y luego sacó la hoja oculta del cuello del soldado, el soldado cayó al suelo muerto pero el último la apuntó con la ballesta, disparó pero Lucy tomó un cuchillo de uno de los cuerpos y lo lanzó dejando que golpeara la flecha; avanzó corriendo y tomó uno de su cintura y lo arrojó, el cuchillo se clavó en el muslo derecho del soldado haciendo que gritara, Lucy avanzó corriendo pero el soldado comenzó a retroceder un poco tratando de correr, el soldado disparó dos flechas y Lucy se hizo a un lado saltando esquivando las flechas, avanzó corriendo y salto gruñendo un poco, salto y cayó encima del soldado clavando su hoja oculta en el cuello, giró su mano dejando que el soldado muriera en el suelo, Lucy suspiro y se levantó para ver a la hembra asustada-

¿Estas bien? -dijo Lucy calmada, la leopardo asintió y se levantó siendo ayudada por Lucy-

Si gracias por ayudarme...yo no pude hacer nada...contra ellos...y tú pudiste...matarlos como si nada -dijo la hembra sorprendida- quisiera tener una fuerza y una voluntad así

¿Quieres set tipo de fuerza y valor? -dijo Lucy calmada y le hembra asintió- entonces únete a nuestro credo, forma parte de nuestro ejército como una guerrera y ayúdanos a derrotar a nuestro enemigo, el ejército imperial

Me uniré a ti y te seguiré a donde sea que me guíes -dijo la hembra calmada, Lucy le dio un pedazo de palo y ella lo leyó-

Ve a esta dirección, pide que te den asilo y serás entrenada -dijo Lucy calmada, la hembra asintió y se retiro corriendo, en otro lado Jun también había logrado asesinar a una parte del ejército imperial salvando a un lobo de pelo gris-

Únete a nuestra hermandad y pelea como uno de los nuestros -dijo Jun calmada extendiendo su mano derecha, el lobo la aceptó calmado y la siguio al un lugar donde se podía ver a un grupo de animales reunidos, entre esos estaba Hinata viendo al grupo- Ya estamos reunidos para la pelea ¿cuantos llevamos?

Los números no son buenos, tenemos más de 167 animales aquí, contando a los que Saru y Clent salvaron -dijo Hinata preocupada- ¿donde esta Izanamy?

No lo sé -dijo Jun preocupada- pero te seré sincera creo que esta haciendo algo para el bien de la misión y el credo -Hinata asintió pero otro lado del pueblo Izanamy estaba caminando agachado detrás de un grupo de arbustos, cerró los ojos y luego los abrió notando un grupo de animales en el campamento frente a él, estaba viendo todo el lugar y pudo notar como todo estaba rodeado de animales y noto tres grupos de cinco animales caminando hacia lo que parecian orcas, Izanamy camino a cuatro patas por los arbustos hasta llegar a una entrada trasera custodiada por un soldado, tomó una piedra y la lanzó frente al soldado llamando su atención-

¿Que fue eso? -dijo el soldado confundido, se acercó a la roca y luego escuchó movimiento en los arbustos- ¿Quien está ahí? -se acercó con cuidado y lentamente mientras Izanamy lo esperaba- ¿Quien es? -el soldado levantó su lanza lanzado un golpe directo pero Izanamy le sujetó el mango de la lanza y lo atrajo de un solo jalón, el soldado cayó al suelo e Izanamy quedó encima de él de un salto y clavó su hoja oculta en su cuello, le cerró los ojos y tomó lo que tenía en el traje-

Bombas de humo -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo una bomba de humo y la guardó en su bolsa, se acercó agachado a la entrada y se quedó de espaldas a la pared, abrió los ojos usando la vista de águila para detectar a tres guardias en fila a dos metros adelante, los soldados estaban hablando y riendo entre ellos, entre su distracción Izanamy entró corriendo y se ocultó en los arbustos más cercanos, se acercó agachado entre la maleza y escuchó a los guardias-

Si hoy van a ejecutar a los sujetos que empezaron la revolución -dijo uno de los soldados sonriendo- tenemos 45 sujetos aquí, apenas vamos a empezar con los primeros quince, mejor fusilarlos con disparos

Si todos con 45 disparos rápido y fácil -dijo otro soldado riendo, Izanamy solo suspiro y siguió caminando notando que había un camino en la arena donde se podían ver un grupo de árboles rodeando el camino, debajo de un árbol estaban dos guardias custodiando la entrada, notó una manera de rodear el camino, vio una cabala pequeña que daba con un árbol y estaba en una parte trasera de las demás cabañas, así que posiblemente no lo verian, Izanamy se acercó corriendo a la cabaña y comenzó a treparla usando sus garras para sujetarse de la madera, siguió trepando hasta que llegó al techo, notó un grupo de guardias caminando en frente de la cabaña y se agachó para ocultarse, el grupo pasó e Izanamy corrió hacia el final del techo, salto y se sujetó de la rama de un árbol, se impulsó y se soltó pasando al tronco del árbol frente a él, trepó sujetando el tronco con sus garras, el árbol tenía una división en la parte alta así que Izanamy se quedó en la división abriendo las piernas y sujetándose con sus garras y botas, se impulsó y cayó en una rama de árbol, se sujetó quedando agachado y se sujetó con más fuerza con sus garras, el árbol estaba inclinado y tenía el tronco más largo y un poco alto, Izanamy se subió al tronco y camino por el llegando a un punto más alto, salto al siguiente árbol quedando en la rama mas alta, paso de rama en rama hasta que llegó con los soldados que custodiaban la entrada-

-Izanamy notó que no había más soldados cerca, sacó sus hojas ocultas y se impulsó cayendo sobre ella cometiendo un asesinato aéreo, las hojas se habia clavado en la parte trasera de las cabezas de los soldados provocando una muerte rápida, Izanamy tomó los cuerpos y los ocultó dentro de un montón de paja y se alejó corriendo, se quedó detrás de una cabaña y vio un grupo de tres soldados caminando hablando entre ellos, solo sacó su cabeza un momento para ver que no había soldados cercanos, corrió para pasar más adelante del camino y salto una cerca para ver que en frente estaba un escenario para orcar a los bandidos, ahí había cinco animales con una soga al cuello aún de pie, Izanamy se levantó y comenzó a caminar rodeando el lugar notando un grupo de soldados, eran cinco en total, los cinco le estaban dando la espalda a Izanamy viendo de frente a los animales, uno se separó y tomó un pedazo de papel para comenzar a leerlo-

Por los crímenes de robo, agresion contra figuras de autoridad, estar en contra de la corona de su majestad y aliarse a una banda rebelde de bandido se les encuentra a estos cinco culpables de traicion, por lo cual su sentencia será morir por la orca -dijo un soldado calmado, Izanamy solo tomó la ballesta y apuntó con cuidado- ¿últimas palabras?

Si, unas -dijo un coyote entre los que iban a ser ahorcados- que haya libertad para Tokyo -los demás asintieron sonriendo pero los soldados solo esperaban a soltar el suelo debajo, Izanamy disparó su ballesta y una flecha le dio al soldado en el pecho haciendo que se sorprendiera y se alejara de la palanca para abrir el suelo debajo de los animales-

Maldicion le apuntaba a la cabeza -dijo Izanamy molesto, disparó tres flechas más y le dio en el pecho y cabeza al soldado, los otros cuatro se giraron para ver a Izanamy pero Izanamy lanzó dos bombas de humo de sus manos, las bombas explotaron cubriendo a los soldados haciéndolos toser y que no pudieran ver nada, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y se subió a la orca, Izanamy estaba detrás de un soldado y pasó sus hojas ocultas por su cuello matándolo rápido, un soldado lo logró ver y lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Izanamy le sujetó el brazo y le dio tres puñaladas en la zona de las costillas haciendo que cayera al suelo, un soldado lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, el soldado lanzó varios golpes pero Izanamy los golpes con el antebrazo y le dio una patada en el pecho, el soldado retrocedió e Izanamy avanzó, salto y liberó su hoja oculta de la mano izquierda, solo para apuñalar en su cuello, se levantó y giró, estiró su brazo derecho golpeando al cuarto soldado en su cabeza, el soldado grito y tomó su espada, la desenfundó y lanzó algunos cortes horizontales pero Izanamy salto un par de veces esquivando los ataques, el soldado estaba por lanzar un golpe vertical pero Izanamy le sujetó el brazo con la mano izquierda, lo atrajo bajando su brazo y le dio un codazo en la cara, estiró el brazo dándole un golpe y se agachó sin soltar su brazo, pasó el brazo por su hombro y le dio un jalón para levantar al soltado por su espalda y lo tiró al suelo de espaldas, liberó su hoja oculta y la clavó en el cuello del soldado, los cinco animales estaban sorprendidos viendo a Izanamy frente a ellos-

Asombroso -dijo un Chita sorprendido, entre ellos estaba una loba de pelo rojizo y blanco algo sorprendida y sonrojada-

¿Se encuentran bien? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Claro Gracias por la ayuda -dijo el coyote sonriendo, Izanamy los ayudó a quitarse las cuerdas del cuello y cada uno de ellos- ¿Quien eres extraño?

Un aliado, Abag y yo hicimos un trato, yo los liberaba y ustedes se me unirían en contra de la corona y la fuerza imperial, estoy formando un ejército -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Con gusto formaremos parte de tu ejército -dijo la loba sonriendo, los demás asintieron-

Gracias pero aún necesito liberar a sus compañeros -dijo Izanamy calmado- tambien necesito conseguir el plan de batalla del ejército para esta noche

Yo se donde esta -dijo el Chita macho calmado- se encuentra en la tienda principal del general de la armada, esta en un cofre que solo podrás abrir con la llave que tiene el general

Necesitaré una distracción -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Yo lo puedo distraer -dijo la loba calmada- solía ser concubina del emperador pero me arte de esa vida así que me uní a la fuerza rebelde, se como distraer a los machos

Eso me podría servir, pero aún necesito liberar a sus demás compañeros -dijo Izanamy calmado- solo puede ver ir uno conmigo, los demás manténganse ocultos y escondan los cuerpos de los soldados para no llamar la atención hasta que tengamos oportunidad de salir, acompáñame loba -la loba vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga, un pantalón giró algo gastado y un chaleco negro también un poco roto, los animales tomaron los cuerpos de los soldados y los ocultaron dentro de un montículo de paja, Izanamy y la loba corrieron hasta ocultarse detrás de una carreta con barriles, vieron un grupo de animales pasar y los dos salieron de detrás para seguirlos un par dé metros hasta que se ocultaron entre las cabañas de los soldados notando que algunos estaban descansando en círculo frente a una fogata-

Estamos rodeados ¿como pretendes salir sin que te vean? -dijo la loba confundida-

Tranquila chica tengo un plan -dijo Izanamy calmado, tomó la ballesta y noto un grupo de barriles juntados en forma de pirámide sujetados con sogas, apunto y disparó pero le dio a un barril, volvió a disparar y le dio a otro barril- maldicion

Parece que no sabes usar esa cosa -dijo la loba calmada-

Si tuviera un arco podría cortar la soga con una sola flecha -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Déjame intentarlo -dijo la loba calmada, Izanamy asintió y le dio la ballesta, la loba apuntó y disparó cortando una soga, los barriles comenzaron a rodar rompiendo la segunda soga, los soldados estaban calmados hasta que vieron los barriles correr hacia ellos, uno de ellos se levantó y un barril lo golpeó tirándolo al suelo-

¡Rápido tomen los barriles que toquen el fuego! -grito un soldado asustado y los demás comenzaron a correr hacia los barriles-

Es nuestra oportunidad -dijo la loba sonriendo, Izanamy estaba sorprendido pero la siguió, ambos corrieron atravesando el campamento hasta llegar al otro extremo y se ocultaron detrás de una carreta con paja- bien aquí estamos expuestos

Es verdad, tendremos que ser más rápidos o esperar a que pasen los soldados -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿como supiste disparar esa cosa?

La reconocí en cuanto la vi, Lan estuvo trabajando en este prototipo por unas semanas, tuve que probar todos los prototipos que hizo y con el tiempo me acostumbré -dijo la loba sonriendo-

Impresionante -dijo Izanamy calmado- los guardias ya pasaron es hora -los dos salieron de su escondite y corrieron hasta una muralla con un alambre de púas, los dos entraron por la entrada principal hasta llegar con otra orca, igual que la vez anterior había cinco animales con una cuerda en el cuello y cuatro soldados viéndolos y uno apuntó de ejecutarlos, Izanamy corrió y la loba apuntó hacia el soldado que estaba sujetando la palanca para abrir el suelo, la loba disparó dos flechas que le dieron al soldado en el pecho haciendo que cayera al suelo muerto, los cuatro soldado se dieron la vuelta viendo que Izanamy iba hacia ellos, Izanamy salto y cayó encima de dos clavando sus hojas ocultas en sus cuellos, Izanamy se levantó y sujetó a un soldado del cuello, se giró y lo tiró al suelo clavando su hoja oculta en el cuello, el cuarto soldado tratado de atacarlo con una espada pero una flecha se clavó en su cabeza dejando que cayera al suelo muerto, Izanamy se volteó y vio a la loba saludando con una mano, Izanamy asintió calmado, se acercó a los animales y los liberó, el les explicó los mismos que a los demás y se retiraron escondiendo los cuerpos de los soldados, Izanamy estaba revisando los cuerpos de los soldados hasta que dio con unas llaves-

Esas son las llaves de la prision donde están los demás -dijo un leopardo calmado-

Bien úsenlas y liberen a sus compañeros, todos vayan a la zona sur del campamento y manténganse ocultos en esa zona -dijo Izanamy calmado- esperen a que los guardias se concentre en un punto y aprovechen para escapar, tu -vió a la loba y le dio un papel- llévalos a esta dirección, ahí podrán reunirse con un ejército, busquen a una tigresa llamada Hinata, ella los ayudará

¿Tú que harás? -dijo la loba preocupada, Izanamy tomó unas flechas y un arco para colocarlos en su espalda-

Creare una distracción -dijo Izanamy calmado- buscare al general y lo asesinare para tomar sus llaves y encontrar los planes, todos quédense aquí hasta que vean mi señal

Espera te asesinaran no vayas, te superan en número, debe haber otra manera -dijo la loba preocupada y se colocó en frente de Izanamy para detenerlo-

No la hay, o actuó ahora y se van o perdemos y nos capturan a todos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

O peleamos todos juntos -dijo la loba calmada e Izanamy se quedó viéndola-

¿Cual es tu nombre? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Maya Yukikaze -dijo la loba calmada-

Bien Maya, creo que puedo confiar en ti -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- tengo un plan pero necesitaremos robar unos cuantos barriles -los animales asintieron y se fueron acercando a los barriles de pólvora, cada uno fue tomando ya fueran tomando grandes o pequeños, los llevaron con ellos y fueron al centro del campamento para ver que tenían a varios animales enjaulados y a otros cuatro a punto de ser ejecutados, los soldados estaban viendo al centro sin prestar atención a sus espaldas, un grupo de animales dejó cuatro barrios detrás de una cabaña, Izanamy los vio y pudo notar que había un gran leon vestido con un sacó rojo de Sakura y debajo su traje de combate-

Hoy vamos a ejecutar a 35 animales que han perdido su honor como habitantes de esta amada nación, se han convertido en solo basura ante los ojos de la comunidad -dijo el leon serio- hoy vamos a darles la muerte que se merecen, como viles y sucios bandidos, a mi señal verdugo -un soldado asintió sujetando la palanca del suelo, Izanamy vio a un árbol notando que un leopardo tenía una flecha encendida en fuego apuntando a uno de los barriles- en una -Izanamy movió el brazo hacia abajo y el leopardo disparó la flecha dándole a un barril causando una explosión muy fuerte, los soldados que estaban más cerca cayeron al suelo gritando mientras otros quedaron aturdidos por el sonido de la explosión-

¡Estamos bajo ataque! -grito el general molesto, pero un grupo de animales dejó caer tres barriles del lado izquierdo y otros tres barriles del lado derecho, los seis barriles se juntaron en el centro cerca de los demás soldados, el leopardo y Maya dispararon flechas encendidas hacia un barril y encendieron la pólvora haciendo que explotaran causando más explosiones, Izanamy tomó su espada y avanzó corriendo, un soldado se colocó frente a él pero Izanamy le dio un corte en diagonal en el pecho, avanzó corriendo mientras los animales avanzaron corriendo, se creó una pelea en medio del campo, Maya estaba disparando sus flechas a los soldados que tenía en frente pero Izanamy tomó una flecha y un arco y comenzó a disparar flechas dándole a los enemigos detrás de Maya, un zorro tomó las llaves y se acercó a una jaula para abrir el dando y dejar que sus compañeros salieran-

Rápido váyanse rápido -dijo el zorro nervioso y pasó a otra jaula, el general se estaba levantando viendo a los demás soldados en el suelo y otros en pequeñas cantidades peleando, Izanamy le dio un corte vertical a un soldado, se giró a su derecha y le dio un corte en diagonal a un soldado en el pecho, solo guardó su espada y avanzó corriendo sujetándola junto a su cintura, se agachó esquivando el corte de una espada y desenvainó su espada lanzando un corte horizontal cortando el estómago de un soldado, el zorro estaba llegando a la última jaula y estaba por abrir el cerrojo cuando el general se levantó lanzando un corte vertical con su espada, el zorro grito y cayó al suelo esquivando el ataque-

No pienso permitir tal humillación -dijo el león molesto, se acercó caminando y levantó su espada lanzando un corte vertical, Izanamy avanzó y detuvo el ataque con su espada de forma horizontal, empujó al león y avanzó corriendo, el leon quedó en guardia sujetando la espada con ambas manos, los dos chocaron sus espadas en un fuerte impacto y el leon empujó a Izanamy lanzando un corte vertical, Izanamy giró su espada deteniendo la espada, Izanamy giró lanzando una patada pero el leon la detuvo con el brazo izquierdo, e Izanamy giró de nuevo lanzando un corte en diagonal de forma ascendente, el leon detuvo el corte colocando la espada de forma horizontal, Izanamy lo empujó un poco y el leon se quedó quieto presionando su cuerpo, Izanamy solo resistió pero el leon le dio un golpe en la cara con el puño derecho, Izanamy se quejó pero el leon avanzó de nuevo lanzando un corte vertical con una sola mano, Izanamy se lanzó al suelo y rodó para caer de rodillas detrás de él leon, Izanamy se levantó y le dio un corte en la espalda de forma horizontal, el leon se quejó y cayó de rodillas, se sujetó con su espada para quedar un poco levantado, Izanamy se acercó tomando la espada con ambas manos, el leon rugió y se giró creando una llamarada en su espada, Izanamy se sorprendió pero se logró defender con la espada, la giró un poco sujetándola al revés avanzó corriendo y giró lanzando un corte horizontal, el leon levantó su espada deteniendo el corte giratorio de Izanamy, Izanamy cayó de rodillas y sujetó la espada de forma correcta, avanzó y lanzó un corte horizontal dándole un corte al león en sus costillas dejando que se quejara y cayó sujetándose las costillas, Izanamy se acercó y giró lanzando un corte vertical-

¡No espera! -el leon solo grito de miedo e Izanamy le había dado un corte vertical en su cabeza dejando que cayera al suelo sin su cabeza, Izanamy solo movió su espada quitando la sangre de la hoja y la guardó, buscó entre las ropas del general y encontró las llaves, algunos soldados estaban siguiendo a los animales que habían escapado, Izanamy fue a una tienda de campaña notando que era más grande y con mas lujos que otras en la zona, encontró un baúl de gran tamaño y lo tomó en sus manos para alejarse, lo puso en su hombro derecho y salió corriendo, estaba viendo que los animales estaban escapando pero los soldados estaban cerca de ellos, Izanamy avanzó más rápido y salto concentrando energía en la hoja de la espada-

¡Getsuga Tenshou! -Izanamy grito liberando una onda de energía roja y negra con un solo corte de su espada, la onda de energía avanzó en frente de los soldados cortándoles el paso, Izanamy salto quedando frente a ellos y giró su espada clavándola en el suelo- ¡ _Hyōheki_! -frente a Izanamy se creó un muro de hielo de tres metros de alto con siete de largo y evitando que los soldados los siguieran, Izanamy solo tomó su espada y se alejó corriendo siguiendo a los demás, se reunió con los demás-

Vaya un compuesto, el hielo -dijo Maya sorprendida-

Bien eso los detendrá por un rato -dijo Izanamy calmado- todos, ¿están todos aquí?

Si nos liberaron a tiempo -dijo un leopardo calmado-

Bien todos síganme vamos a reunirnos con un ejército y abriéremos el cofre -dijo Izanamy calmado- es hora de ponerle fin a esto de una vez por todas -los animales asintieron y lo siguieron, Hinata estaba viendo el progreso de los reclutas y de los asesinos-

¿Cómo está el ejército? -dijo Abag calmado viendo el grupo de animales entrenar en el bosque-

¿Quien eres tú? -dijo Hinata sería viendo a Abag-

Descuida Izanamy me envió, soy Abag líder del ejército de la libertad -dijo Abag sonriendo- estoy aquí para ver el ejercito que según nos traerá la paz pero veo que me deje confiar en solo simples palabras y también parece que Izanamy no está aquí, de seguro fallo en su misión

No se de que me estás hablando pero te aseguro que Izanamy volverá dentro de poco y jamás lo llegues a subestimar -dijo Hinata sería viendo al jabalí reírse-

Lo envié a una misión, que se infiltrara en un campamento enemigo y que sacara a mis aliados de ahi, si lo lograba le daría mi ejército pero por lo visto falló -dijo Abag sonriendo y riendo- que patético

¡No lo insultes así! -Hinata grito molesta- se que debió lograrlo y volverá

¿Entonces donde esta? -dijo Abag sonriendo-

¡Todos escuchen! ¡Escuchen! -Bruce entró corriendo al bosque y todos le pusieron atención- el campamento de la guardia imperial a sido destruído por un solo sujetó -todos se sorprendieron y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, Abag estaba sorprendido mientras Hinata sonrió un poco- y es más dicen que asesino al general imperial

¡No puede ser! -grito Abag sorprendido, se escuchó que algo volaba y cayó frente a Abag, todos se fijaron y vieron un baúl abierto con papeles dentro- esto es...

El plan de ataque del enemigo -dijo Izanamy serio, se estaba acercando con su grupo de nuevos aliados- lo leí mientras venía para este lugar, el plan se cambió...atacarán mañana

¿Tú? ¿Tú...fuiste capas...de obtener el plan de ataque? -dijo Abag sorprendido y nervioso, Izanamy tenía una mirada fría con los ojos casi en blanco-

¿Y bien...Abag? ¿Tú ejército obedecerá mis órdenes? -dijo Izanamy serio, Abag solo vio sus ojos y tragó de forma nerviosa-

Esta bien...un trato es un trato...-dijo Abag nervioso e Izanamy sonrió- te doy el control:..de todos mis hombres...un total...de 357

Y con eso superamos los quinientos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Tenemos un ejército y el plan de ataque para mañana -dijo Jun sonriendo viendo los papeles- si Izanamy lo confirmó la fecha de ataque será mañana a las siete de la tarde empezando en la calle de Akihabara -Izanamy se colocó frente a todo el ejército que tenía, extendió un papel y escribió su nombre, con su espada cortó la punta de su pulgar al presionarlo contra el filo y lo hizo sangrar, cuando tenía sangre lo presionó contra el papel dejando una mancha de sangre-

Escúchenme todos -dijo Izanamy serio- se que lo que les pido es bastante, que den su vida para liberar a Tokyo del control de los que se hacen llamar líderes, pero esos no no líderes, solo son opresores, todos les están quitando su libertad, su idea de la libertad es errónea, piensan que al provocarnos miedo nos tendrán bajo su control siempre pero se equivocan, nosotros les demostraremos que no dejaremos que nos manipulen, que seremos nosotros quienes daremos todo para tener nuestro derecho a la libertad, hoy no les pido que den su vida por mi causa o por lo que yo deseo -todos lo estaban viendo de frente- hoy les pido que den sus vidas por cada hembra, niño, bebé, anciano y macho que ha sufrido al estar bajo el control de estos seres que nos juraron protegernos, hoy les pido que peleen por la libertad de Japón, por la libertad de los inocentes -todos los animales gritaron emocionados-

¡Por Japón! ¡Lo que haremos quedará en los libros de historia! ¡Nosotros, todos los que están presentes, quedarán grabados en la historia como los que pelearon con honor hasta el final! ¡Sus hijos se sentirán orgullosos de saber de ustedes por sus valiente hazañas! -Izanamy grito con fuerza mientras sus amigos escribían en la hoja sus nombres y lo sellaban con sangre- ¡por la libertad daremos nuestra sangre! ¡Sin sacrificio no hay victoria!

¡Sin sacrificio no hay victoria! -gritaron todos los presentes emocionados-

¡Victoria para los Asesinos! -todos gritaron levantando sus armas-


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17.- Una historia olvidada**_

La noche estaba más cerca y los asesinos estaban entrenando hasta que comenzaron el descanso, en una casa Hinata y los demás estaban hablando y discutían un poco.

Es que simplemente no podemos poner a los soldados con rifles aquí -dijo Hinata molesta- estarán muy expuestos

Además este mapa parece sacado de una comida infantil -dijo Bruce calmado viendo el mapa- no entiendo estos mapa

Estoy seguro que dejar a los soldados aquí con rifles municiones y una guardia al frente estarán bien -dijo Abag molesto- no le veo lo malo

Lo peor es que están muy expuesto, no hay protección sobre ellos, esperan blanco fácil para los arqueros de los techos si hay -dijo Hinata calmada-

Pero ¿qué tal si no hay? Todo eso se basa en solo paranoia -dijo Abag molesto-

Es paranoia es planeación -dijo Lucy molesta- y Hinata tiene razón, no sabemos qué más tienen preparado, todo está en los planes de ataques

Tal vez si pudiéramos saber más de las formaciones pero el plan solo consiste en las cinco calles principales -dijo Hinata molesta- necesitamos hacer algo con los arqueros también necesitamos un mapa actualizado o su mapa de la ciudad

Debemos usar lo que tengamos ahora, trazar un mapa tal vez -dijo Bruce serio, algunos estaban discutiendo pero Izanamy se puso su traje de asesino y tomó sus hojas ocultas para salir en silencio, Hinata lo noto y comenzó a seguirlo con cuidado, Izanamy estaba en la calle viendo que la noche había llegado y él estaba caminando sin un rumbo hasta que Hinata lo sujetó de su hombro-

¿A donde vas? -dijo Hinata un poco seria- tenemos que trazar el mapa Ahora y tener un plan para mañana no nos puedes abandonar ahora

Lo siento pero no puedo esperar a mañana para ir a recuperar a Misaki -dijo Izanamy calmado- tengo que ir a salvarla, se que ustedes podrán trazar bien el plan, volveré más tarde

Espera -dijo Hinata calmada y lo sujetó de los brazos- no puedes ir tú solo, la última vez casi te mueres, casi te matan, y ¿de verdad crees que te voy a dejar ir así nada más? No puedo -Hinata solo lo vi con los ojos grandes y brillantes parecía que iba a llorar-

Ya le di la espalda a mi familia una vez y ellos la pagaron ahora tendré que ayudar a mi hermana cueste lo que me cueste -dijo Izanamy serio sujetando los hombros de Hinata- lo lamento mucho pero tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta, tengo que sacarla antes de que acabe la noche

Pero igual no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti -dijo Hinata preocupada- déjame ir contigo

No, si vamos muchos se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia -dijo Izanamy calmado- ademas tengo que hacer esto sin que haya muchas bajas o podría ponerse peor

Esta bien pero solo prométeme que estarás de regreso con Misaki -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Te lo prometo -dijo Izanamy serio- traeré a mi hermana y un mapa de la ciudad

Te amo -dijo Hinata calmada, los dos se dieron un beso en la boca e Izanamy se separó colocándose su capucha- Victoria amor mío

Victoria para este asesino, también te amo, juro que regresare antes del amanecer -dijo Izanamy serio, se retiro caminando con cuidado, después de una hora Izanamy estaba saltando de tejado en tejado hasta que llegó a un grupo de casa armadas en forma lineal, una casa seguida de la otra, pudo notar que no había forma de seguir más adelante si no de frente-

Esto es una tragedia, no puedo ir de frente a los arqueros me verán y sonarán la alarma, si llego por otra parte podría pasar lo mismo y no hay ningún lago o mar donde pueda ocultarme -dijo Izanamy serio- ¿que debería hacer?

Tal vez ir por debajo -dijo una hembra e Izanamy se puso a letra sacando sus hojas ocultas- tranquiló, tranquilo, solo guarda las hojas -de las sombras salió Jun calmada-

¿Jun? -dijo Izanamy poco sorprendido y guardó sus hojas- ¿qué haces aquí?

Bien para verte, Hinata dijo que te habías ido a rescatar a tu hermana menor -dijo Jun calmada- adéntrate al palacio no es algo muy bueno, ir de frente te podría costar la vida y la de tu hermana

¿Qué sugieres que haga? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Escuche de unos de los bandidos de Abag qué hay catacumbas en el interior de la ciudad que eran utilizadas en tiempos de guerra -dijo Jun calmada- tal vez puedas usar una

Es verdad lo había olvidado, hay un camino subterráneo debajo del palacio que los emperadores usaban para evacuar a la gente de su ciudad -dijo Izanamy serio- Gracias por el consejo pero desde aquí yo sigo solo

Eso no, apenas sabes como entrar al palacio y francamente lo olvidaste -dijo Jun calmada- así que te voy a ayudar a entrar y juntos rescataremos a tu hermana

Es muy peligroso -dijo Izanamy serio- ¡Yo no...! -Jun le puso uno de sus dedos en la boca evitando que hablara-

Te entiendo, esto es cosa de familia y orgullo pero entiende que todos necesitan ayuda, no puedes hacer todo tu solo -dijo Jun sonriendo- así que déjame ayudarte -Izanamy cerró los ojos y suspiro asintiendo- esta bien vamos creo que conozco la jubilación de una entrada a la catacumbas vamos -Jun e Izanamy saltaron del techo y comenzaron a correr hacia el oeste, siguieron corriendo hasta encontrar casas construidas en serie y entre ellas estaba un muro donde se podía ver una fuente con un adorno en forma de una flama- parece que es esta, solo desprendela, gírala y luego vuélvela a meter

Entendido -dijo Izanamy serio, sujetó el adorno, la estiró sacándola viendo que había un mecanismo dentro, giró el adorno hacia la izquierda y luego está se quedó atorada para después retraerse y meterse en la pared, Jun e Izanamy se alejaron un par de pasos y vieron que la fuente se hizo a la izquierda dejando ver un pasadizo- sorprendente...-sintieron un aroma y se alejaron un poco-

Ah ¿qué rayos es ese olor? -dijo Jun asqueada tapándose la nariz- no puedo creerlo...

Este olor es del desagüe...es asqueroso porque son los residuos de toda la ciudad -dijo Izanamy asqueado- no hay que quejarnos más...hay que entrar -los dos comenzaron a camina bajando por una escalera notando que todo estaba vacío pero cubierto de un gas pestilente que los dos no podían soportar por mucho tiempo- dime que es fácil sacarle este olor al blanco

Me gustaría poder decirte que si -dijo Jun asqueada tapándose la nariz mientras Izanamy encendió algo de energía azul en su mano izquierda mientras se tapaba la nariz con la otra- y es peor el negro, creo que tendremos que desechar estos uniformes -siguieron caminando por unos minutos hasta que Izanamy se detuvo- ¿qué pasa? ¿Quieres vomitar?

No es eso, tengo que hacer algo importante -dijo Izanamy serio, cerro los ojos un momento y comenzó a emanar algo de energía de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos mostrando que había pasado a su Nivel maestro pero su pupila estaba amarilla y parecían los ojos de un águila- creó que lo logre

¿Es la vista del águila? ¿Pero que estas haciendo? -dijo Jun sorprendida-

Dices que la vista de águila es un sexto sentido que tenemos los asesinos para localizar a nuestros enemigos, bueno si ese es el caso puedo mezclarlo con mi energía y aumentar su capacidad al menos cincuenta veces, es la mirada de águila aumentada cincuenta veces -dijo Izanamy serio, vio más al frente notando la estructura del Castillo y notó algunos animales caminando tranquilos al frente y a algunos soldados haciendo guardia en la entrada principal así como animales caminando en todo el palacio-

¿Que ves? -dijo Jun calmada-

Podré ver más si me concentro lo suficiente -dijo Izanamy serio, siguió esforzándose un poco

notando como el palacio estaba lleno de animales y algunos otros dentro de celdas- _¿Hermana donde estas?, ¿donde? ¿Donde?_ -pensó molesto y apretó los dientes así como sus manos hasta que comenzó a sangrar un poco en sus manos- _Ya casi...hermana, hermana contesta...solo necesito...un poco de tu parte_ -dentro de su celda Misaki estaba moviendo sus orejas y levantó su cabeza confundida viendo a los lados-

¿Hermano? -dijo Misaki confundida- ¿hermano donde estas?

¿Que te sucede? -Misaki se fijó en la entrada principal notando como Wei estaba viéndola- ¿finalmente estas dispuesta a cooperar?

No se de que me hablas, jamás me rebajaría a servirle a ese sujeto -dijo Misaki molesta- mejor lárgate

Pensé que dejarte sin comer un día te haría cambiar de opinión, pero mejor sugerí ese castigo a tres días más -dijo Wei molesto, Misaki se quejó tocando su estómago el cual gruñía pidiéndole por comida- veamos si puedes hacer algo

Lárgate y muérete -dijo Misaki molesta-

Que chiquilla más problemática -dijo Wei molesto y se retiró dejando a Misaki sola-

 _Puedo sentirlo...mi hermano me llama_ -pensó Misaki calmada, se sentó en el suelo y se puso en pose de meditación cerrando los ojos- _Hermano...puedo sentirte_ -pensó expulsando poca energía azul celeste, siguió expulsando energía e Izanamy pudo notar como esa pequeña energía aparecía entre los demás notando un brillo azul y vio a Misaki-

¡La encontre! -Izanamy grito sorprendido- está en el calabozo en la planta alta del palacio

¿Sabes como llegar? -dijo Jun sorprendida-

Creó, una vez pase por ahí -dijo Izanamy serio- apenas recuerdo como llegar pero tengo la energía de Misaki grabada y su ubicación, encontrarla ya no será problema -los dos comenzaron a caminar un poco más aprisa pero Izanamy caminaba rápido, casi parecía que quería comenzar a correr-

Relájate un poco, subirte la presión no es bueno -dijo Jun calmada- solo te sentirás tenso

Es que no sabes como me siento ahora -dijo Izanamy molesto- mi hermana esta sola y atrapada en un calabozo, ni siquiera sé si esta bien, ahora mismo me siento muy molesto -apretó los puños molesto y gruñendo- es que...ella...es que...ella -Izanamy grito molesto y golpeó el muro frente a él creando un pequeño agujero por el golpe- ¡Ella está asustada! ¡Y ni siquiera sé si está bien! ¡Me llena de rabia no poder salvarla ahora!

Sé que te sientes mal y molesto pero enojándote ahora y desesperándote no lograrás nada -Jun subió su tono de voz sonando más que molesta- mejor tranquilízate y trata de tener la cabeza fría, pensemos un plan y luego lo ejecutamos

Está bien...lo lamento -dijo Izanamy serio y se como un poco, siguieron caminando un poco mientras Jun solo trataba de entender a Izanamy-

¿Como es tu hermana? -dijo Jun calmada e Izanamy la vio confundido- es por si tenemos que separarnos en algún momento, solo quiero saber como es

E una tigresa blanca de 15 años y tiene mi mismo color y tonos de ojos -dijo Izanamy serio-

Está bien...¿que? -dijo Jun confundida y sorprendida- espera ¿estas jugando? ¿Una tigresa? ¿Como es adoptada?

No, es mi hermana de sangre -dijo Izanamy serio- todos hacen la misma pregunta cuando les digo pero es verdad, Misaki es mi hermana de sangre y venimos de la misma madre

Pero ¿como? ¿Tu madre tenía una vida social muy activa? -dijo Jun confundida e Izanamy le gruñó como si fuera un tigre lo cual la sorprendió- ¿acaso...gruñiste...como un tigre?

Si, como te lo dije nuestra madre es la misma, y el padre es el mismo -dijo Izanamy molesto-

¿Me lo podrías explicar? Tenemos tiempo -dijo Jun calmada-

Mi padre era un lobo de pelo como el mío, según conocidos soy idéntico a él ahora que ya soy adulto -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos siguieron mientras caminaban hacia el palacio- pero mi madre...era una tigresa blanca...algo...alocada como Hinata pero multiplicado por tres o diez mil -suspiró un poco- era ella cálida, amorosa, sonriente y muy feliz, pero ella murió hace 15 años

¿Tu hermana...? -dijo Jun un poco triste-

Ella jamás la conoció -dijo Izanamy calmado- cuando mi madre murió yo le hice la promesa de que cuidaría a Misaki y permitiría que tuviera una gran vida una buena vida calmada, que jamás seguiría el camino del guerrero del sol

Así que le hiciste esa promesa a tú madre -dijo Jun deprimida- y tu eres la única familia con la que cuenta

Si, yo la cuide, la alimentaba, no le cambiaba los pañales eso no me gustaba, no la bañaba pero si cuidaba mientras dormida, vigilaba que estuviera bien, no solo fui su hermano mayor; tuve que ser padre y madre para ella -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No me dijiste nada de tu padre -dijo Jun calmada- ¿que le pasó?

El dio su vida poco antes de que Misaki naciera, creó que tenía como 14 cuando él falleció en una pelea -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ya veo -dijo Jun deprimida- descuida prometo que te ayudaré a recuperar a tu hermana

Gracias -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos llegaron a una zona un poco más amplia y vieron unas escaleras que daban a una columna y giraban con ella- parece que llegamos al pasadizo del pánico donde podían salir

Si solo tenemos que subir -dijo Jun calmada, los dos comenzaron a subir las escaleras y llegaron hasta el techo donde Izanamy empujó una piedra en forma de circulo, al pacer era la tapa de la alcantarilla, Izanamy salió saltando y cayó a un lado del agujero dejando que Jun saltara y cayera junto a él- ¿en donde estamos? -los dos vieron a los lados notando que estaban en un lugar cerrado con celdas y paja en el suelo, las celdas parecían que se podían transportar por ser pequeñas-

Parece que estamos en la armería -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo a los lados- este lugar se utiliza para guardar las jaulas que son usadas para capturar a los bandidos

Habrá que movernos con cuidado -dijo Jun calmada, se acercó a una puerta y la jaló para abrirla despacio, los dos sacaron la cabeza para ver que estaban frente a un corredor con antorchas encendidas, caminaron para salir con cuidado y ver que el corredor estaba vacío y daba directo al frente del patio principal- bien usemos esa vista de águila aumentada cincuenta veces para ver por donde ir

De hecho use mucha energía para crearla -dijo Izanamy calmado- tendré que usar menos energía esta vez o podría verme en problemas

Está bien solo date prisa -dijo Jun calmada, Izanamy suspiro y expulsó energía pero la concentró en sus ojos, los abrió y el comenzó a ver a todos los enemigos y noto que estaban rodeados por algunos guardias en la salida, en los corredores de los muros había vigilantes y guardias que caminaban de un punto a otro vigilando dentro y fuera del palacio-

Esto es malo -dijo Izanamy serio- parece que estamos rodeados y no veo forma de salir más que distrayéndolos, necesito una distracción

Veré si puedo hacer una -dijo Jun calmada, ella se regresó a la armería y tomó una jaula- escóndete -Izanamy le hizo caso y se escondió detrás de un muro viendo que Jun tomó la jaula en sus manos y la lanzó al patio principal con fuerza dejando que rebotara sonando en eco por todo el campo, los guardias estaban apuntando a la jaula, Jun se escondió detrás de un muro viendo al frente como Izanamy- ahora dejamos que vengan

¿Que fue ese ruido? -dijo un leon confundido y se acercó a ver la jaula-

Parece que uno de los novatos soltó esta jaula -dijo un jaguar serio- ¿quien está ahí? Aparesca de inmediato ya o juro que comenzaremos a abrir fuego

Espere -dijo Izanamy calmado detrás del muro, los guardias estaban viendo el muro y la sombra- soy nuevo aquí y por error deje caer la jaula mientras la guardaba

Pus ten más cuidado novato, además ven a la luz de la antorcha para que podamos verte -dijo el jaguar molesto, Izanamy no dijo o hizo nada solo se quedó ahí parado esperando-

¿Que acaso eres tonto? Se te dio una orden, ahora me eres un castigo -dijo el leon molesto, los dos machos se acercaron sujetando espadas en la mano pero Izanamy salió del muro y avanzó golpeando al jaguar en el cuello, el leon levantó su espada tratando de atacarlo pero Izanamy le dio un golpe con el codo en el estómago haciendo que se quejara, el jaguar se estaba ahogando y cayó al suelo sujetándose el cuello, el leon estaba con los ojos en blanco sujetándose el estómago y luego cayó al suelo-

¿Que les hiciste? -dijo Jun sorprendida-

No están muertos solo están inconscientes -dijo Izanamy serio- rápido tomas las armaduras y las armas, entraremos como infiltrados -Jun asintio, los dos escondieron a los dos soldados dentro del almacén con las jaulas, Izanamy se vistió con la armadura del leon mientras Jun se vistió con la armadura del jaguar, los dos se quitaron sus uniformes y los escondieron en una caja que Izanamy llevaba con el, los dos salieron al patio principal vestidos como soldados comunes-

Bien ya tenemos la ropa y el tiempo, ¿por donde tenemos que ir? -dijo Jun calmada-

Tenemos que ir derecho -dijo Izanamy calmado- Como el emperador murió no habrá tanta vigilancia esta noche y todos estarán más calmados

Entiendo -dijo Jun calmada, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta principal pero se toparon con dos tigresa sujetando lanzas y las cruzaron impidiendo el paso a ambos-

Alto identifíquense -dijo uno de los tigresa algo molesto-

Nosotros somos del escuadrón personal de su majestad que en paz descanse -dijo Izanamy calmado- tenemos un cargamento que entregarle a Lord Zhang

Ah son sus mensajero, si nos dijeron que vendrían hoy -dijo él tigre serio- primero revísalos -el segundo tigre se acercó y abrió la caja viendo que dentro solo había tela roja y blanca-

Está limpio -dijo el tigre calmado, los dos se hicieron a un lado y dejaron pasar a Izanamy y a Jun, caminaron con cuidado, Izanamy movía los ojos viendo a los lados notando a varios enemigos cerca de ellos-

Mantente cerca y no hagas ninguna tontería -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Por favor, como si yo fuera la que ocasionara problemas -dijo Jun calmada, siguieron caminando hasta que Jun notó a Wei arrastrándose en el suelo- hey mida...es Wei

Creó que lo recuerdo...estaba en el palacio...del emperador de china -dijo Izanamy serio, los dos hablaban en susurros para que nadie los escuchara, solo vieron a Wei acercarse a un lobo gris y le entregó unas llaves-

Ten lleva a la prisionera a la habitación de Lord Zhang, dice que quiere verla -dijo Wei serio- y dile a las concubinas que la laven y la arreglen, quiere que esté presentable

Entendido señor -dijo el lobo calmado, Wei se retiró dejando al lobo solo, dl lobo comenzó a caminar en un dirección con Izanamy y Jun siguiendolo-

¿Escuchaste eso? -dijo Jun confundida-

Si pero ¿de quien estaba hablando? -dijo Izanamy confundido, los dos siguieron al lobo despacio y a una distancia segura para que no se diera cuenta, el lobo se topó con una tigresa vestida con un kimono rosado-

Díganle a las geishas que preparen el baño lavarán a una prisionera que Lord Zhang a escogido personalmente -dijo el lobo calmado, la tigresa asintio y se retiró con lentitud, Izanamy y Jun siguieron al lobo y vieron que estaba recorriendo todo el palacio con cuidado-

Usa esa vista de águila de nuevo para saber a donde va -dijo Jun calmada, Izanamy asintio y comenzó a expulsar energía de nuevo, notó que había dos pisos más y más arriba estaba Misaki-

Va con Misaki -dijo Izanamy calmado- Misaki estaba en el piso superior a este, hay que quitarle la llave -los dos siguieron al guardia por todo el camino hasta que llegó a una puerta de madera con cerrojos de acero reforzado y la puerta era algo gruesa, la abrió con las llaves y entró caminando viendo un calabozo sucio, húmedo y lleno de jaulas donde había cuerpos de animales muertos llegando a la descomposición, el guardia llegó con Misaki y ella estaba en el suelo abrazándose a sí misma-

Vaya visitas -dijo Misaki con sarcasmo- ¿con quien me quejo de la mala higiene de este lugar? Mi vecino lleva muerto una semana ¿cuando se lo van a llevar?

Jajaja cómico, cómico -dijo el guardia un poco molesto- vamos Lord Zhang quiere verte serás su concubina de esta noche

¿Que harás si me niego? -dijo Misaki molesta-

Se que estas débil, estas cansada, si no vienes por las buenas puedo golpearte en partes del cuerpo donde las marcas no se verían por horas -dijo el guardia serio, Misaki se quedó en guardia mientras el guardia abría la jaula- aqui voy, una, dos, tre...-estaba por entrar pero Izanamy apareció detrás de él clavando su espada en el pecho del guardia, el guardia se estaba ahogando un poco pero Izanamy giró su espada dejando que la hoja sonara mientras cortaba la carne y la sangre caía a gotas-

Nunca amenaces a una niña -dijo Izanamy molesto, el guardia cayó al suelo muerto mientras Izanamy limpió la espada y la guardó- Misaki vámonos ya

¿Quien eres? -dijo Misaki molesta, Izanamy se quitó el casco y Misaki se quedó sorprendida- ¿hermano?

Hola pequeña -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡Onii-chan! -Misaki grito llorando y le dio un abrazo a Izanamy, Izanamy sonrió y sujeto a Misaki con fuerza, los dos se separaron un momento y se vieron, Misaki se dejó acariciar la cabeza por Izanamy pero ella le dio una bofetada en la cara-

¡Aauuuuu! ¿Eso por que? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido sujetándose la cara con una mano-

Eso fue por haberte ido meses sin decirme -dijo Misaki molesta- estuve muy preocupada por ti hermano tonto

Perdón pero fueron varias cosas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

Pero que bueno que estas aquí -dijo Misaki llorando- me alegro mucho hermano -Izanamy sonrió y le rasco la cabeza de nuevo-

Lamento haberte preocupado pequeña -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Me alegra mucho está reunió familiar pero hay que salir rápido -dijo Jun calmada-

Entendido Jun -dijo Izanamy calmado- vámonos pequeña -los dos se pusieron de pie pero apenas Misaki camino un par de pasos cayó al suelo- ¿que tienes?

Es que...casi no tengo fuerzas, llevo dos días sin comer nada...-dijo Misaki cansada- yo no puedo...más

Tranquila -dijo Izanamy calmado, la cargo en su espalda y expulsó energía- mi energía te irá curando poco a poco pero la energía que te daré no será mucha, al menos será un poco para que puedas moverte y seguir a Jun y a mi

Entendido -dijo Misaki calmada, siguieron caminando para salir pero se toparon con Wei, Jun le tuvo que poner el casco a Izanamy para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia o identidad-

¿Que estas haciendo aquí? El maestro Zhang quiere a la tigresa, llévensela a que le den un baño -dijo Wei serio-

Entendido -dijeron los dos calmados, Wei se retiró calmado- tenemos que llevarla a la salida -dijo Jun calmada-

Hecho un baño no suena tan mal -dijo Misaki calmada- digo no me he bañado en varios días y mi pelo ya está muy sucio -Izanamy suspiro y asintio, los dos siguieron caminando para salir del calabozo y llegaron a los baños para encontrar unas felinas esperando con una tina de agua caliente-

Largo todas ustedes -dijo Izanamy serio, las geishas se asustaron viendo la mirada fría de Izanamy y ella se fueron retirando asustadas, Izanamy bajo a Misaki, notó que su ropa estaba sucia y un poco rota- Jun acompáñala buscaré algo de ropa para ella

Espera ¿me dejarás con esta? Ni siquiera sé quién es -dijo Misaki un poco molesta-

¿Como que con esta? Me llamo Shao Jun -dijo Jun molesta- y vine para ayudarte a salir de aquí niña

Basta no discutan -dijo Izanamy molesto- Misaki Jun es una amiga mía, ella nos ayudará a salir, confió en ella, tan solo vio ropa para que te puedas cambiar y nos escapamos de una vez -las dos hembras se quedaron calladas mientras Izanamy revisaba el baño, Misaki se comenzó a quitar la ropa pero no dejaba de ver a Jun en todo momento-

Tu...-dijo Misaki seria mientras se quitaba la cinta del busto_ ¿quieres montarte a mi hermano no es verdad?

¡¿Que?! -Jun grito sorprendida con los ojos casi en blanco pero se tapó la boca- ¿de donde sacas ese tipo de cosas? No quiero...montarlo...-Jun se sonrojó mucho al hablar con Misaki- es que s te le ve muy unida además parece que quieres hacerle algo malo -dijo Misaki molesta mostrando que su busto estaba crecido parecía de copa B o un poco más pequeña-

No quiero hacerle nada malo, jamás haría algo así niña -dijo Jun molesta y sonrojada-

Más te vale -dijo Misaki molesta, termino de quitarse toda la ropa y vio enojada a Jun- porque si le haces algo malo como quitarle la pureza juro que te quitaré el color a golpes -Jun se enojo con ella y levantó el puño mientras las venas se marcaban en su cabeza y puños-

 _Eres toda una..._ -pensó Jun molesta, Misaki se estaba dando un baño y comenzó a tallarse toda la cabeza y cuerpo con algo de jabón, Jun sacó su traje de la caja y comenzó a pasarlo en el agua con jabón para quitarle algo del aroma, Jun se relajó y se quitó el casco mostrando su rostro-

Vaya...- dijo Misaki poco sorprendida y Jun la miro- pensé que eras una loba roba novios cualquiera pero me doy cuenta de que eres algo bonita

¿Algo? -dijo Jun molesta pero levemente sonrojada- creó que es la primera vez que me llaman así -Misaki solo suspiro y siguió con su baño, después de un rato Izanamy le dio un pantalón negro, una camisa azul celeste y unas vendas para su busto, Misaki estaba lista y siguió en la espalda de Izanamy, estaban retirándose pero se toparon con Wei en la salida principal-

El Lord los quiere ver -dijo Wei sonriendo, Izanamy y Jun asintieron y siguieron a Wei hasta la entrada del palacio-

¿No me vas a entregar a ellas verdad? -dijo Misaki asustada-

No, tranquila todo terminará rápido -dijo Izanamy serio, siguieron caminando hasta la gran entrada donde les abrieron y los dejaron pasar, los dos siguieron caminando hasta subir las escaleras y llegar al tercer piso donde s encontraba el trono del emperador-

Si quieren pueden quitarse los cascos y ponerse sus trajes -dijo Wei sonriendo- asesinos -Jun abrió los ojos y avanzó de un paso soltando la caja encima del cuerpo de Wei, Wei grito de dolor al sentir el golpe y Jun tomó su espada para extender su brazos y perforar debajo de la cabeza de Wei- ha...maldita...loba

Finalmente te tengo bajo mi espada -dijo Jun sería y un poco molesta- evité cortarte la cabeza porque aún tengo preguntas que hacerte

Je...yo ya no tengo nada que decir...tampoco diré nada todo...esta dicho y hecho...mi labor ya termino...y su real maestre ya no me necesita -dijo Wei sonriendo, Jun solo gruño y comenzó a girar la espada- solo...te dire que...si no fuera...por mi nadie hubiera...frustrado sus planes...jeje ya no...habrá libre albedrío, jeje nosotros...ganamos...al final lo...logramos -Wei solo giro su cabeza y murió en el suelo, Jun solo se enojó, Izanamy bajo a Misaki mientras él y Jun se vistieron con sus trajes de asesinos-

¿Que son esos trajes? -dijo Misaki confundida y sorprendida- Hermano ¿que está pasando aquí? ¿A que te has unido?

Tan solo me uní a un grupo que lucha por La Paz pero en el camino encontramos a más enemigos ya que ellos nos fueron provocando -dijo Izanamy serio- Me uni al credo de los asesinos todo para salvar al mundo lo juro pequeña, pero jamás pensé que irían en contra de nuestro pueblo ¿jamás lo pensaste? -Izanamy y Jun se juntaron protegiendo a Misaki- es irónico que digas eso después de todas las vidas que quitaste en nombre de tu gobernador y del gran Shogun -Jesker están entrando al cuarto solo usando una armadura dorada de color dorada y debajo tenía puesta ropa roja-

Jesker -dijo Izanamy serio- ¿estas usando la armadura de Lord Tan?

Así es, ya que ese inútil está uno yo puedo tener el control de estas tierras -dijo Jesker sonriendo- la tierra de Japón necesita de alguien fuerte que lo guíe y ese voy a ser yo

¿Que harás cuando el Shogun se entere? Perderás la cabeza mucho antes de reinar -dijo Izanamy serio-

El Shogun baaa, ese estupido no me asusta en lo más mínimo -dijo Jesker calmado- sabes Wei era el espía de Zhang, él estuvo siguiendo tus movimientos todo este tiempo, él les dijo donde encontrar la aldea donde se escondía el credo, el contacto a Luceli en la aldea Shiba y les dijo a todos como capturarte, también se dio cuenta de los planes que tenías con esa llave que es el tesoro de Zhang, pero ahora que todo está en su sitio ya no lo necesitamos más, solo deje que vinieran ante mi con Misaki como señuelo para ti

¿Que es lo que quieres Jesker? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Solo quiero lo que es mío por derecho, la gema del sol, y la espada de plata -dijo Jesker serio-

¿Quieres mi lugar? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Ja no, yo estoy armando un nuevo Clan Shiba sin esas estupidas mezclas de híbridos como tu, el Clan Shiba renacerá de las cenizas de esta ciudad contaminada -dijo Jesker sonriendo- de nuevo el Clan Shiba pasará a ser solo de tigres, como siempre debió haber sido -Izanamy estaba serio escuchando a Jesker-

Si crees que te lo voy a permitir estas muy equivocado -dijo Izanamy serio-

No gastes esas palabras en mi -dijo Jesker serio- supongo que ya debiste olvidarlo pero el Clan Shiba originalmente era conformado solo por tigres blancos y tigres de bengala, era puro y hermoso en toda su gloria pero...se formó una alianza con el clan Shishui de los lobos y el clan Munamori de los leones, los tres clanes se unieron en paz con un acuerdo entre sus líderes, en eso los clanes convivieron pero aún habían tensiones entre ellos pero decidieron guardarlas por respeto a las generaciones futuras, cuando menos se dieron cuenta el Clan Shiba fue tomando más poder en el acuerdo y los otros dos clanes se vieron opacados por su poder y se convirtieron en fieles seguidores del clan

Al pasar los siglos la aldea prosperó, muchos más clanes decidieron unirse al Clan Shiba, a cambio de la protección ellos brindarían sus servicios y fue así cuando el Clan Shiba se convirtió en la aldea Shiba y ganó más poder militar, pero como todos sabemos demasiado poder llega a ser temido y fue cuando el gobernador, el Shogun tomó dominio del clan oprimiéndolo y dejándolo bajo su sombra, al dejar el Clan Shiba bajo el control de un simple macho este perdió su respeto ante el mundo -Izanamy y los demás solo guardaban silencio ante Jesker- poco a poco los demás clanes nos vieron inferiores y comenzaron a atacarnos, guerra tras guerra, una y otra vez, siempre fue lo mismo por décadas, hasta el día que el guerrero del sol de hace tres generaciones las detuvo, un tigre del Clan Shiba fue quien brindó la paz en medio del caos

Un tigre más en la larga cadena de guerreros del sol -dijo Izanamy serio-

Así es, mi abuelo, Shiba Noa, fue el guerrero del sol quien detuvo esas guerras -dijo Jesker molesto- y La Paz reino, una vez más el Clan Shiba fue temido y respetado, le temían a nuestro poder y la Gema del sol fue dada de padre a hijo, hasta el día en que tu madre había sido elegida para ese destino y fue cuando tu pare llegó a nuestras vidas

¿Su padre? -dijo Jun sorprendida y vio a manos, a Misaki e Izanamy-

Aún recuerdo ese miserable día -dijo Jesker molesto- del día en que el clan...Shiba se vio contaminado por la sangre de un lobo y como resultado naciste tu miserable escoria -Izanamy solo se mantuvo callado-

 _ **Recuerdo hace 35 años-**_ Japón hace años, la aldea se veía un poco pequeña y en medio de todo la aldea estaba el palacio Shiba, los animales se veían calmados y todo parecía relajado, en medio del techo de una casa estaba una tigresa blanca parecida a Misaki, sus marcas en la frente casi formaban una flor y sus ojos eran de un café profundo y oscuro, tomó una paleta y se la metió en la boca, todo parecía relajado hasta que se escuchó un fuerte grito-

¡TORANA SHIBA! -La tigresa mordió su paleta haciéndola pedazos y se levantó sorprendida, la tigresa estaba usando una camisa de manga larga roja de bordes azules claros, con un pantalón azul y una cinta negra en la cintura, la tigresa estaba ahogándose un poco por morder su paleta y se levantó para ver que Cirenio, quien estaba más joven y menos gordo estaba caminando algo molesto en medio de la aldea-

Hay no -dijo la tigresa preocupada, salto y giro en el aire para caer frente a Cirenio- hola papi bonito ¿no? -sonrio nerviosa pero Cirenio estaba molesto-

¿En donde has estado? Sabes que hoy tienes una entrevista de bodas hija, debes estar presente -dijo Cirenio serio-

Hay papá no quiero, es la décima cita que rechazo este año, creo que ya deberías entender el mensaje de que no quiero casarme a mis 20 años -dijo la tigresa un poco molesta-

No puedes estar pasándote la vida sola, debes tener un esposo para comenzar a continuar el linaje del clan -dijo Cirenio serio- Torana como futura señora Shiba tu deber es proteger el linaje del clan Shiba

Hay, ahí vamos de nuevo -dijo Torana molesta- papá, no quiero casarme, quiero ser libre, ya tengo la gema del sol conmigo y no quiero cargar con algo tan grande, quiero gozar ser yo por un rato en vez de ser la esposa de alguien -detrás de Cirenio estaba Jesker pero él se veía bastante joven- Me seguiré negando hasta que se te meta en la cabeza

¿Así serán las cosas? -dijo Cirenio calmado y un poco decepcionado-

Si, que así sea -dijo Torana sería y se cruzó de brazos-

Está bien, te daré tiempo para que seas libre pero solo quiero que estes a salvo y que seas feliz -dijo Cirenio un poco deprimido-

Por ahora estoy bien papá, solo no te preocupes demasiado -dijo Torana calmada, se dio la vuelta y salgo para car en el tejado, se fue corriendo a cuatro patas por los tejados-

Hay ¿que voy a hacer con esa muchacha? -dijo Cirenio cansado-

Podríamos hablar padre -dijo Jesker calmado- ¿podríamos hablar sobre el futuro del Clan Shiba?

Ahora no Jesker -dijo Cirenio serio- Hisana -detrás de el estaba una tigresa idéntica a Hinata pero solo que sus ojos eran de un tono esmeralda fuerte, su traje era completamente negro, en los brazos, hombros, pecho y piernas tenía protección de color blanca, en la espalda tenía una espada katana-

Si mi maestro -dijo la tigresa seria-

Ve por mi hija, ayúdala a que no cometa una locura -dijo Cirenio calmado- te lo encargo Hisana

Está bien gran maestro -dijo Hisana calmada y desapareció en solo un segundo, Jesker solo estaba gruñendo un poco-

Iré a ver que todo salga bien -dijo Jesker serio, Cirenio solo suspiro y vio como Jesker se alejó dejándolo solo, después de un rato Torana estaba caminando en medio del bosque siguiendo el canal a del río-

Hay ese de mi papá, cásate, has esto, has aquello, piensa más en el clan y su linaje -dijo Torana molesta, tomó una piedra y la lanzó contra un árbol dejando que lo golpeara con fuerza- ¿por quien me toma? No necesito casarme solo porque él lo quiera

Tienes razón en eso -dijo Hisana sonriendo parada en un árbol- deberías relajarte un poco antes de que le saques el ojo a alguien

Hisana...como siempre escuchando los pensamientos ajenos -dijo Torana calmada-

¿Cuales pensamientos? Prácticamente lo estabas gritando -dijo Hisana sonriendo pero Tirana se sonrojó y desvió la mirada nerviosa-

¿Lo dije en lugar de pensarlo? -dijo Torana avergonzada-

Bueno si, así como cuando te enfermaste del estómago por comer wasabi -dijo Hisana sonriendo- y terminaste manchando tu

¡OOOOOAAAAA! ¡Detente! ¡Detente por favor! -grito Torana sonrojada y con la cara roja de la vergüenza, movió los brazos a los lados nerviosa y Hisana se detuvo sonriendo- jamas me había sentido más humillada

Las mujeres de la limpieza gritaron del susto pensaron que un búfalo de había metido al palacio jajaja -dijo Hisana entre risas y Torana se tapó la cara sonrojada-

Espera aquí en lo que meto la cabeza en el río -dijo Torana avergonzada-

Vamos no te ponga seria -dijo Hisana sonriendo- a ver una sonrisita -Hisana se acercó y vio que Torana estaba viendo al agua algo molesta- vamos, a ver esa boquita en una sonrisa princesita

No me gusta que me llamen princesa o princesita -dijo Torana sonriendo-

A ver esos cachetes gordos -dijo Hisana sonriendo sujetando la boca de Torana con sus manos y los apretó un poco haciendo que los labios de Torana salieran un poco- a ver ese piquito, ese piquito -Torana gruñó y le mordió un dedo a Hisana haciendo que gritara un poco- ¡Aaauuuu aaauuuu! Está bien, está bien ya...me calmo -Hisana se estaba estaba quejando mientras Torana la seguía mordiendo y riendo un poco, después de un poco rato las dos estaban en el agua calmadas-

¿Y que has pensado? -dijo Hisana calmada-

¿Sobre que? -dijo Torana calmada y se recostó en el suelo viendo al cielo-

Sobre las entrevistas para casarte -dijo Hisana calmada- no puedes negarte para siempre

Si puedo, solo observa -dijo Torana sería- no quiero casarme todavía y menos que sea con algún punto estratégico o por conveniencia, quiero casarme por amor

Eso lo sé pero recuerda que el clan es primero -dijo Hisana calmada- el macho con quien te casarás, al que amarás para toda tu vida no te caerá del cielo -se escucho el sonido de una explosión y luego el brillo y sonido de un relámpago, las dos levantaron la vista solo para ver un relámpago verde caer del cielo a la tierra y en medio del brillo se pudo ver la silueta de un macho, el relámpago golpeó el suelo causando un agujero y una onda de sonido y viento empujando todo árbol y cosa cerca del lugar, Torana y Hisana levantaron los brazos deteniendo el golpe por poco-

Maldicion -dijo Torana molesta, el viento paso dejando ver un agujero con descargas por todo el lugar, Torana se acercó a ver un poco el lugar- no cayó muy lejos de aquí

Espera Torana podría ser peligroso -dijo Hisana preocupada, Torana no la escucho y se fue corriendo directo hacia donde había sido el impacto del trueno, cuando llegó se quedó quieta viendo que el agujero- ¿podrías escucharme alguna vez? Es muy peligroso ¿qué tal si algo sale del agujero y té lastima? -Hisana llegó con Torana pero Torana estaba viendo al suelo-

Hisana cállate un rato -dijo Torana calmada- mira hay alguien dentro del agujero -en medio del agujero estaba un lobo de pelo negro en la cabeza, la espalda y brazos tenía el pelo negro, la mitad superior de su cola era negra y la otra mitad era blanca, la ropa que tenía estaban un poco rotas y parecía tener muchas heridas en todo el cuerpo-

Posiblemente ya esté muerto, debemos dejarlo -dijo Hisana preocupada, sujeto a Torana tratando de alejarla pero el cuerpo del macho se comenzó a moverse y a quejarse-

Está vivo -dijo Torana sorprendida-

Hay yo y mi gran boca, parece que hoy es el día en que me puedo equivocar mucho -dijo Hisana preocupada- solo espero no tener en el futuro una hija que termine cometiendo muchos errores...como tener un hijo antes del matrimonio...o que le gusten los gorditos -Torana salto desde la orilla y salgo junto al macho el cual se quejaba un poco moviéndose-

Oye, oye, oye ¿estas bien? -Torana movió al macho un poco y le dio la vuelta para ver a un lobo joven de pelo blanco en la cara y pecho, era idéntico a Izanamy en todos los sentidos menos que su pelo tenía un ligero brillo verde esmeralda- vamos resiste un poco

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Hisana calmada llegando con Torana- ¿un lobo?

Si, rápido ve por ayuda a la aldea Hisana -dijo Torana sería- no hay tiempo necesita ayuda médica está algo grave y parece muy débil

Está bien pero sabes bien que hacer si despierta y te ataca -dijo Hisana sería, ella se fue corriendo dejando a Torana con el lobo-

Oye resiste un poco más, la ayuda ya viene -dijo Torana calmada, el lobo se quejó y comenzó a abrir los ojos mostrando que eran de un color claro- _Que...bellos ojos_ -pensó Torana levemente sonrojada-

Cui...ah...cui...de..-dijo el lobo adolorido y cansado-

¿Que? ¿Que dices? No te entiendo...-dijo Torana preocupada-

¡Cuidado detrás de ti! -grito el lobo adolorido, Torana se giró y vio como un lobo negro con ojos rojos trató de atacarla con una espada en un corte vertical, Torana se giró y le dio una patada al brazo del lobo haciendo que soltara su espada, Torana abrió los ojos mostrando una mirada afilada, comenzó a girar y le dio un golpe directo con su palma en el pecho al lobo, el lobo solo arrastró sus pies en la tierra dejando una ligera marca en el suelo-

¿Por que me atacas? Yo no te he hecho nada -dijo Torana molesta, el lobo le estaba gruñendo y luego aulló atrayendo a tres lobos más, los cuatro eran iguales, todos con el pelo negro y los ojos color rojos- lobos negros...esto no puede ser bueno -los cuatro gruñeron y se acercaron a Torana- no queda de otra -en la espalda de Torana pareció un brillo color naranja y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar- ¡Baila con las estrellas mi poder! -Tirana grito cambiando su pélate un poco, sus marcas se hicieron rojas y un poco más delgadas, sus ojos se volvieron olor naranja con un marca en la frente forma de un remolino con orilla en forma de flama-

Será mejor que sepan con quien se meten -dijo Torana sonriendo, los lobos retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos asustados- caballeros ¿quien viene primero? -Torana solo dio un paso y llego con un lobo golpeándolo el estómago con fuerza, un lobo gruñó y avanzó corriendo a cuatro latas, salto y trato de morderla pero Torana se agachó esquivando el ataque, salto y le dio una patada a un lobo en la cara, avanzó corriendo y se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe de un lobo, sacó sus garras y giró extendiendo los brazos a los lados, liberó una descarga, el lobo solo agachó su cuerpo, otro lego por la espalda y tratado de sujetarla pero Torana se agachó y cayó sujetando el suelo con sus manos, levantó las piernas y le dio una patada en el mentón alejándolo de ella, giró y cayó a cuatro patas, su cola avanzó y sujeto al lobo del cuello para lanzarlo contra otro lobo, los lobos se quejaron mientras Torana estaba sonriendo viendo a los demás en el suelo-

Parece que ningún de ustedes son capaces de darme pelea -dijo Torana sonriendo, los lobos se juntaron y abrieron sus bocas firmando una gran esfera negra en frente de ellos, Torana sonrió un poco pero el lobo detrás de ella se levantó y concentró una descarga verde y negra en su mano derecha, el lobo estaba cansado pero solo siguió expulsando energía y formó una lanza en su mano derecha-

¡Lanza del relámpago! -el lobo grito y la lanzó de un golpe dejando que golpeara con el ataque causando una explosión en el campo empujando a Torana-

¿Que diantres? -dijo Torana sorprendida, se volteó y vio al lobo de pie cansado y respirando de forma agitada- Tu... ¿estas bien? -el lobo no dijo nada solo cayó al suelo de rodillas- creó que si necesita más ayuda

Argento miserable -dijo uno de los lobos molesto, los toros tres estaban en el suelo con heridas en el pecho- aún te quedaban varias energías maldito cobarde -el lobo avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Torana se quedó frente a él deteniendo su golpe, estaba sujetándolo con fuerza, le dio un golpe al mentón y giró dándole una patada haciendo que se quejara y retrocediera un poco-

El me ayudó y como un favor se lo regresare -dijo Torana molesta, extendió los brazos y luego los junto de su lado derecho en las costillas, en sus manos se formó una esfera azul de energía- toma esto, Kamehameha haaaa -Torana extendió los brazos liberando energía azul en forma de un rayo que golpeó al lobo en el pecho causando que gritara, la energía explotó y el lobo cayó al suelo herido- se acabó -el lobo se quejó y Torana se volteó y avanzó para ayudarlo-

Oye, gracias por la ayuda ahí -dijo Torana sonriendo sujetando al lobo en sus brazos- pero no tenias que haberlo hecho yo sola me basto y sobra

No conocías a tu oponente -dijo el lobo cansado- ese ataque combinado de los cuatro tardaba en cargar y concentrar energía, un golpe directo y hubieras salido herida o peor

Oh...gracias -dijo Torana sorprendida- bueno mi nombre es Torana Shiba, déjame ayudarte lobo

Claro -dijo el lobo cansado-

¿Tienes algún nombre? -dijo Torana sonriendo-

Me llamo Argento Raizar Shiffer -dijo el lobo cansado y herido, en medio de los arbustos estaba Jesker viendo todo-

 _Ese lobo me da una mala espina_ -pensó Jesker serio-

 _Sabia que ese lobo nos traería la desgracia tarde o temprano, cada día desde que Torana lo salvó iba a visitarlo y lo que fue peor mi padre lo dejo quedarse en el palacio como parte de las fuerzas especiales_ -Argento estaba de rodillas frente a Cirenio mientras Cirenio le entregaba un traje de combate de color negro con bordes verdes, Torana estaba viendo a Argento sonriendo y Argento mantenía una cara de calma, solo asentía viendo a Torana- _Sabía que debía hacer algo pronto o la calamidad vendría pronto y fue cuando decidí hablar con mi padre sobre lo que pensaba_ -Jesker estaba frente a Cirenio en su trono-

Padre quiero que me escuches este lobo que tiene maravillada a a Torana no es un buen ahugurio, ahora haces que se una a las fuerzas especiales como un soldados más, es algo incorrecto desconfío de ese sujeto -dijo Jesker molesto-

Basta Jesker -dijo Cirenio serio- ese lobo ayudó a Torana, a pesar del pasado que hemos sufrido y pasado con su padre, estoy seguro de que Argento es alguien de confianza, lo tengo vigilado y todo este tiempo que ha estado aquí no ha causado nada que haya hecho que desconfíe de él, ahora retírate de aquí

Entendido padre -dijo Jesker molesto-

 _Yo sabia que Argento no era alguien de confianza y mi instinto m guiaba_ -Jesker estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando vio a Torana hablando y riendo con Argento, Argento solo se acercó y le dio un beso a Torana en los labios, Torana se sorprendió pero se lo regresó, Jesker se sorprendió un poco y tomó su espada, solo avanzó corriendo y gruñendo-

¡GRRRRRR! ¡Muere! -Jesker grito con fuerza y trato de atacar a Argento pero Argento sujeto la muñeca de Jesker evitando el ataque-

¡Jesker ¿que significa esto?! -Torana grito sorprendida mientras Argento sujetaba a Jesker y evitaba que se moviera-

¿Que son todos estos gritos! -dijo Cirenio molesto llegando a la escena, Jesker se logró sacar y se alejó de Argento apuntándole con su espada- Jesker ¿qué haces?

Este lobo estaba besando a Torana -dijo Jesker molesto mientras apuntaba con su espada a Argento- no pienso permitir que manche el honor de esta familia, ni el honor de mi hermana

Cállate -dijo Cirenio serio y Jesker se quedó sorprendido pero callado- hija ¿qué significa eso del beso?

Es verdad padre, amo a Argento, y quiero estar con él como novia -dijo Torana sería mientras Argento la abrazaba-

Lo mismo va de mi parte -dijo Argento serio- amo mucho a su hija, no me importa si somos de especies diferentes o si nuestras familias hayan tenido desacuerdos en el pasado, pero más que nada no nos importa si lo acepta o no, estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por Torana -Tirana sonrió sonrojada mientras Cirenio estaba callado-

¿Realmente se aman? -dijo Cirenio serio y los dos asintieron- está bien entonces aceptó su unión

¡¿Que dijiste?! -Jesker grito sorprendido mientras Torana y Argento se abrazaban sonriendo- ¡No lo puedes permitir!

Es obvio que ellos son felices y lo voy a permitir -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

 _Ahí todo comenzó a descarrilarse_ -Jesker estaba gruñendo más que enojado al ver a Torana y Argento juntos-

¡Se ha anunciado la gran boda entre Argento y Torana Shiba! -grito un ganso en medio de la aldea repartiendo algunos folletos- ¡todos la princesa Torana finalmente se va a casar!

¡Permites que esos dos se casen ¿estas loco?! -grito Jesker enojado entrando al salón principal viendo a Cirenio- ¡No puedes permitirlo! ¡Traerás las desgracia al clan!

¡Jesker de rodillas! -Cirenio grito molesto- está boda se llevará a cabo en la aldea, nada que pienses puede cambiar ese hecho

Padre, he respetado tus decisiones toda mi vida pero esto es una total estupides -dijo Jesker molesto- padre solo yo puedo guiar esta aldea por el camino recto, por el verdadero destino que tenemos como una gran fuerza que todos deben respetar y alabar, yo quiero ser el nuevo señor Shiba de este palacio y mostrar la verdadera fuerza que tenemos

Lo que buscas es guerra, esas fueron las palabras de un guerrero no de un verdadero líder -dijo Cirenio enojado- estas equivocado aquí Jesker, tal vez hace tiempo nosotros teníamos el respeto pero ahora solo como cualquier otro clan, vivimos bajo una regla y un soberano, no puedes cambiar eso y si lo intentes de retorcer terminarás llevándonos a la ruina, te sugiero que te marches a pensar mejor las cosas, aprende de tus errores ahora que solo eres joven y que yo lo permito

Jamás me vas a entender, jamás entenderás todo lo que estas sacrificando y todo lo que vas a destruir con este error -dijo Jesker serio- _Sabia que estaba en lo cierto y tu nacimiento lo comprobó todo_ -Torana estaba meciendo una cuna con una cachorra de lobo dentro de ella, Hisana estaba a su lado y ella parecía está embarazada de solo unos pocos meses-

Hay cielos, Torana tu bebe es muy pequeño y bonito -dijo Hisana sonriendo, estaba viendo al bebé en la cuna mientras este parecía ser un cachorro casi blanco-

Gracias, Argento y yo estamos más que felices -dijo Torana sonriendo- Izanamy es el primer híbrido nacido de un lobo y una tigresa

Aunque se parezca a su padre también tiene rasgos de tigre como su nariz y sus garras -dijo Hisana sonriendo, le acarició la cabeza casi haciendo que se despertara- hay perdón

Ten cuidado esta recién nacido -dijo Torana sonriendo-

Está bien señora Shiba -dijo Hisana sonriendo- nueva líder del Clan Shiba

Ya, me haces sentir vieja y como primera orden será...que si tienes una hija muy linda esta se tendrá que casar con mi hijo -dijo Torana sonriendo y Hisana se estaba riendo un poco, Jesker las estaba escuchando detrás de una puerta sujetando una daga en su mano-

 _Esa repugnante criatura no merece existir_ -pensó Jesker molesto, más tarde esa noche Torana estaba dormida en su cama mientras el bebé estaba dormido en su cuna, en silencio Jesker entró caminando, se acercó a la cuna con cuidado y sujeto la sábana que envolvía al bebé y lo levantó- _lo que hago, lo hago por el futuro del clan_ -Jesker levantó el brazo sujetando la daga en su mano pero el bebé comenzó a llorar y Torana despertó-

¡Suelta a mi hijo! -Torana grito molesta y le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que se quejara, Torana sujeto a Izanamy en sus brazos cuando Jesker lo soltó, mientras Jesker cayó al suelo tirando la daga- ya, ya mi niño, ya estas a salvo -lo meció un poco haciendo que s calmara y vio como Jesker se levantaba- vamos levántate y te daré una muerte rápida y sin honor canaña -Jesker se giró molesto- ¿Jesker? ¿Pero...que...qué demonios querías hacer?

No te diré nada, dame al híbrido ya -dijo Jesker molesto-

Tu...¿trataste de matar a mi hijo? -dijo Torana sorprendida, Jesker tomó la daga y se quedó en guardia- es verdad, ¿por que? ¡¿Por que quieres matarlo?!

Entiende Torana lo que hago lo hago por el clan, esa asquerosa mezcla es una mancha al clan, le ha brindado vergüenza a esta familia apareándote con ese lobo y ahora esto, no lo pienso permitir, esa criatura debe morir por el bien y el honor de esta familia -dijo Jesker molesto-

Tendrás que matarme primero si eso quieres -dijo Torana molesta-

Bien, no es problema sin ti aquí podré conducir al Clan Shiba a la gloria -dijo Jesker serio, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe con su brazo tratando de apuñalar a Torana, Jesker gruñó pero algo detuvo su golpe; cuando se fijó Argento le había sujeto el brazo con una de sus manos, desvió el golpe y avanzó sujetando el cuello de Jesker con su brazo izquierdo y el brazo con su brazo derecho, le aplicó una llave evitando que se escapara- ¡¿QUE HACES?! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡TENGO QUE MATAR A ESE HÍBRIDO!

¡Guardias! -Torana grito con fuerza, de la puerta entraron dos soldados, uno era un leon y el otro era un oso blanco- lleven a Jesker fuera del palacio y arréstenlo es un traidor ahora

¡NOOO! ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡SUELTENME! -Jesker estaba gritando mientras el leon y el oso lo sujetaron de los brazos, lo empujaron con fuerza llevándolo lejos del palacio, lo empujaron y tiraron al suelo frente a la aldea- ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Esa híbrido debe morir! ¡Contamina el clan!

¡Ya basta Jesker! -grito Argento molesto- atentaste contra la vida de mi esposa, casi matas a mi hijo y con eso te llenas de vergüenza, eres una desgracia para este clan

No me vengas con sermones ni palabras vacías, si alguien trajo la desgracia a este clan fue mi hermana -dijo Jesker molesto- no se van a quedar las cosas así, algún día tú y tu familia las pagarán todas, mataré a tu hijo y tomaré el control del clan como lo merecía

Ya escuché suficiente -dijo Cirenio molesto- Tu acaba de avergonzar esta familia, el recuerdo de tu madre y de tus ancestros, no eres digno de este clan -se acercó y le arrancó la camisa junto con la armadura- no eres digno de ser llamado Shiba, ¡No eres digno...! -grito un poco fuerte quitándole el símbolo de la familia y le dio un zarpazo en el pecho dejándolo marcado sus cuatro garras- de los amados seres que acabas de traicionar

¡No! ¡No! ¡No me puedes hacer esto! -Jesker grito molesto pero Cirenio extendió su brazo izquierdo encerrándolo en una esfera de energía azul- ¡Nooo!

Y en nombre de cada maestro Shiba que existido yo Shiba Cirenio maestro del clan Shiba te destierro -Cirenio extendió los brazos liberando la esfera y empujó a Jesker lejos de ellos hasta que este termino cayendo en un bosque alejado del clan _ **-fin del recuerdo-**_

Y así fue como me desterraron del clan Shiba -dijo Jesker serio-

Bien merecido te lo tenías -dijo Misaki molesta- nunca fuiste digno del Clan Shiba

¡¿Que no fui digno?! -Jesker grito molesto- yo era el único que podía guiarlo a la perfección y mira como termino el Clan Shiba ya no existe y todo culpa de ustedes mestizos

Puedes seguir culpándome por ser arrogante o por ser estupido pero jamás entenderás lo que significa formar parte de un clan -dijo Izanamy serio- jamas entenderás lo que él maestro té quería enseñar, fuiste muy estupido para verlo y no entenderlo y esa estupides te llevo a ese destierro

No es verdad, pero no importa finalmente terminaré lo que inicie hace tanto tiempo -dijo Jesker serio- Ya mate a tu madre ahora es tu turno

¿Que dijiste? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido viendo a Jesker- ¿como que...tu la asesinaste? No, ella murió por una enfermedad poco después del parto de Misaki

Eso es mentira, una boba mentira que tú abuelo te invento para que no supieras que ella evitó que tu murieras -dijo Jesker serio- poco después de la muerte de tu padre formule un plan, infiltrarme en el clan disfrazado así como tú intentaste hoy, una vez dentro tome una droga experimental mezclada con el veneno de una serpiente, sabia que esa droga era incolora y sin olor para muchos animales, así que la mezcle con el agua de la fuente privada del palacio, por desgracia tu madre fue la primera en beberla, se dio cuenta apenas toco el agua, ella demandó deshacer toda el agua y limpiar los canales pero ella sabía que todo fue con el objetivo de matarlos dentro del palacio

Por eso...el canal...había sido tirado esa noche...mi madre...me había dicho que solo estaba mal construido -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Así es -dijo Jesker sonriendo- el veneno bebido en pequeñas cantidades tarda una semana en hacer efecto pero por el parto Torana estaba muy débil para soportarlo y murió antes de tiempo en cambio tu viviste y esa maldita mocosa también

Que cruel, ¿como puede ir en contra de su propia familia? -dijo Jun sorprendida, Misaki estaba llorando asustada pero Izanamy apretaba los puños molesto- Izanamy

Ahora que el clan ya no existe podré controlar todo como un líder y el Clan Shiba volverá a ser levantado conmigo guiándolo -dijo Jesker sonriendo- yo...-no termino de hablar porque había recibido un golpe en el pecho, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que lo había lanzado contra el trono y termino golpeando la pared hasta perforarla y dejando un gran agujero, Izanamy tenía el brazo derecho extendido, su puño temblaba con fuerza mientras la sangre salía a gotas y sus garras crecían dejando ver que se volvían negras-

Desgraciado -dijo Jesker molesto saliendo de los escombros escupiendo algo de sangre, su armadura tenía una marca por el golpe dejando ver que se rompía un poco- ese golpe si me dolió ahora...¿Que?

Hermano...-dijo Misaki sorprendida y asustada, el cuerpo de Izanamy estaba cubierto de energía negra y roja carmesí, sus lágrimas estaba saliendo de sus ojos pero esas lágrimas cambiaron un momento por sangre que salía de sus ojos rojos carmesí-

Tu asesinaste a mi madre, destruiste mi hogar, asesinaste a miles de inocentes -dijo Izanamy enojado paso del Modo oscuro al Nivel maestro pero su melena creció un poco y su aura se volvía más oscura- ¡Y todo a causa de tus estupideces e insensateces! - camino un poco quitándose la capucha- ¡Voy a hacerte pagar cada unos de tus pecados! -dio un paso y su pisada hizo temblar el palacio entero- ¡y ahora te daré tu sentencia! ¡En nombre de mi madre! ¡Y el padre de mi madre! -Izanamy grito molesto mientras su energía tomó la forma de un cuerpo, brazos y cabeza de lobo rodeándolo y el cuerpo se formó encima de él- ¡Yo Shiba Izanamy maestro del clan Shiba! ¡Te sentenció a muerte!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 18.- Se declara la guerra**_

En medio del palacio del anterior emperador de Japón, Jesker estaba tirado en el suelo herido con una grieta en su armadura, tocó su pecho molesto viendo a Izanamy frente a él, Izanamy tenía los ojos de fondo negro con la iris roja, su cuerpo estaba rodeado de una energía roja casi carmesí formando el cuerpo de un lobo, tenía el cuerpo brazo y cabeza, el lobo parecía estar gruñendo mucho igual que Izanamy-

Es sorprendente...su odio ha madurado y se convirtió en poder -dijo Jun sorprendida-

Parece que mi hermano ha superado sus límites -dijo Misaki sorprendida, Jesker estaba sorprendido viendo a Izanamy cubierto por la energía-

No puede ser...-dijo Jesker sorprendido- su energía ha superado sus propios límites una vez más, bien no importa si tienes esa aura como escudo igual no podrás hacer nada ante mi verdadero poder -Jesker solo se alejó de un salto y expulsó energía azul oscura con una descarga, Izanamy camino haciendo sonar sus pasos y el lobo gruñó un poco- vamos ¿que esperas? -Izanamy grito un poco y lanzó un golpe y el lobo lo imitó, el lobo avanzó lanzando un golpe, Jesker salto esquivando el golpe y el golpe destruyó parte del suelo, los dos estaban por entrar a otra habitación mientras Izanamy estaba acostumbrándose a su energía-

Jun no pierdas el tiempo, llévate a mi hermana y llévala con Hinata y los otros -dijo Izanamy serio- váyanse rápido provocaré una distracción y podrán escapar

Pero ¿qué vas a hacer tú solo? Son miles de soldados contra ti -dijo Misaki preocupada-

¡Ya basta de tonterías Misaki! ¡Tienes que irte de una vez! ¡Ve con Hinata! -Izanamy grito molesto-

Está bien hermano -dijo Misaki preocupada, Izanamy solo vio a Jesker frente a él-

Solo porque puedas hacer eso no significa que ya tienes la victoria segura -dijo Jesker molesto- comencemos esta pelea final entre tú y yo -Jesker avanzó corriendo y apareció detrás de Izanamy, lanzó un golpe y se escucho un fuerte golpe, Jesker se sorprendió al ver que Izanamy se había defendido usando la energía creando un escudo de energía roja y dorada, Jesker salto tomando distancia, Jun tomó a Misaki de los hombros y comenzó a correr para salir del lugar-

No puedo creer que tengas tal control de energía -dijo Jesker sorprendido, Izanamy grito y lanzó un golpe horizontal girando hacia la izquierda, Jesker se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe y terminó impactando en una pared causando que se hundiera, Izanamy solo vio los escombros caer un poco pero Jesker salió poco herido, Jun y Misaki estaba corriendo por los pasillos del palacio tratando de ver por donde salir-

¡Sueltame! ¡Te digo que me sueltes! -grito Misaki molesta-

No puedo -dijo Jun molesta, siguió corriendo hasta que vio un grupo de guardias correr hacia ellas, tomó a Misaki y se escondió detrás de una pared tapándole la boca a Misaki- no hagas ruido -los guardias pasaron corriendo cargando armas en sus manos, siguieron corriendo hasta escuchar un fuerte impacto en el campo, el palacio tembló un poco mientras todos se preocuparon, los guardias siguieron corriendo mientras Jun permaneció escondida-

También tenemos que salir de aquí -dijo Jun preocupada mientras Misaki parecía estar calmada, en el salón Izanamy estaba corriendo envuelto en energía roja y dorada mientras Jesker estaba corriendo frente a él siguiéndolo-

¡Fuego! -Jesker grito sonriendo y extendió su brazo derecho disparando una bola de fuego, Izanamy se sorprendió y le dio un golpe a la esfera deshaciéndola, Jesker apareció detrás de él y respiró hondo- ¡Llamarada del dragón! -Jesker grito inflando el pecho y mejillas, abrió la boca soplando una gran cantidad de llamas, Izanamy solo grito viéndose cubierto del fuego, Jesker cayó al suelo sonriendo pero Izanamy salió sin ningún rasguño, el fuego estaba quemando el suelo mientras Izanamy creó el cuerpo del lobo de nuevo, el lobo gruñó y lanzó un golpe tratando de capturar a Jesker pero Jesker salto a la derecha esquivando el ataque, Jesker extendió ambos brazos y liberó una descarga eléctrica azul, la descarga tomó forma de pequeñas esferas, eran cinco en total, Izanamy grito y el lobo se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe causando una explosión, en medio del humo Izanamy salió respirando un poco agitado poco la energía del lobo bajo hasta rodear su cuerpo-

Vaya que eres duro -dijo Jesker sonriendo- pero la pregunta que persiste es...¿Cuanto tiempo podrás mantener esa extraña figura de lobo blanco, Izanamy sonaba un poco cansado viendo a Jesker- no importa, pronto ya no la podrás utilizar -pasó su mano a la cintura tomando su katana y la desenvainó- te mostraré el poder de un verdadero Shiba

Ya me tienen cansado tus malditos comentarios -dijo Izanamy molesto, la energía se deshizo y tomó su espada desenvainarla- siempre digo que matar a los enemigos no me da ningún placer pero esta vez cumplir con mi venganza será lo que me brinde felicidad ahora

Joooo que bueno que te sientas así -dijo Jesker sonriendo, los dos se quedaron en una postura abriendo las piernas y sujetando las katana con sus dos manos frente a ellos- porque así debe pensar un verdadero guerrero

No quiero tus sermones ni consejos, maldito asesino -dijo Izanamy molesto, los dos avanzaron corriendo, Jesker salto y giró lanzando un corte en diagonal; Izanamy levantó su espada y colocó su mano izquierda en la parte trasera de la hoja deteniendo el golpe, el golpe causando un fuerte impacto seguido de que el suelo se agrietara, Izanamy empujó a Jesker y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un corte horizontal pero Jesker solo levantó su espada deteniendo el golpe de Izanamy, Izanamy presionó un poco pero se detuvo y giró dándole una patada en el pecho a Jesker haciendo que cayera al suelo, Izanamy avanzó y salto solo para extender ambos brazos, su mano derecha sujetaba su espada y la izquierda había liberado su hoja oculta, Jesker movió la cabeza esquivando el golpe de la espada pero levantó su brazo derecho sujetando el brazo de Izanamy, la hoja oculta estaba cerca de su cara, Jesker abrió la boca liberando una llamarada pero Izanamy salto y se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el fuego que lo estaba cubriendo, Izanamy grito y deshizo el fuego extendiendo los brazos pero Jesker grito y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga de energía eléctrica, Izanamy grito y lanzó un golpe liberando una bola de fuego, los dos elementos chocaron causando una colisión en el campo y luego explotaron cubriendo todo el salón de fuego, Jesker grito y avanzó lanzando un golpe directo con la espada, Izanamy levantó la espada sujetándola con una mano y apoyándola con la otra con sus nudillos, el golpe llegó a la hoja de la espada empujando un poco a Izanamy, Izanamy grito liberando una descarga del cuerpo y golpe el suelo liberando una roca, Jesker solo se sorprendió y salto pero Izanamy apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en las costillas del lado derecho, Jesker fue empujado e Izanamy avanzó corriendo sujetando la espada con fuerza-

¡No te confíes! -grito Jesker molesto, extendió su brazo derecho liberando una esfera azul de energía, Izanamy solo le dio un corte vertical al ataque pero Jesker tomó su espada cubriéndola de fuego y avanzó corriendo, Izanamy solo cubrió su espada de energía y avanzó corriendo y los dos lanzaron un corte chocando sus espadas, se liberó una onda de aire caliente, Jesker giró lanzando un corte horizontal, Izanamy se agachó y le dio un golpe en las costillas, Jesker se quejó y salto esquivando a Izanamy, extendió su brazo derecho y disparó tres esferas de fuego; Izanamy solo le dio un corte horizontal a una esfera, un corte vertical a la segunda, un corte en diagonal a la tercera y salgo concentrando energía azul en su espada-

¡Getsuga tenshou! -Izanamy grito liberando energía de forma de una onda en diagonal de energía azul-

¡Getsuga tenshou! -Jesker grito molesto lanzando un corte en diagonal liberando energía azul oscura, los dos ataques chocaron creando una colisión en el campo hasta que explotaron, Izanamy avanzó hacia el estirado su brazo izquierdo lanzando un golpe con la espada, Jesker salto esquivando el ataque y el golpe de la espada le dio al suelo causando un leve temblor que agrietó el suelo, Jesker grito avanzando estirando el brazo derecho con su espada, Izanamy grito y colocó la espada frente a él, se giró rosando la hoja de su espada con la de Jesker, lanzó un corte en diagonal empujando la espada de Jesker con la suya, avanzó lanzando un corte vertical pero Jesker detuvo el golpe con su espada de forma horizontal, el golpe causando una onda de sonido, Jesker lo empujó y lanzó un corte de diagonal e Izanamy solo coloco la espada de frente a él, los dos siguieron peleando entre ellos hasta que Izanamy salto girando y le dio una patada de talón en la cabeza, Jesker grito y cayó al suelo, giró y cayó a cuatro patas, los soldados llegaron corriendo al salón y vieron a Izanamy-

¡Ataquen! -grito Jesker molesto, los cuatro soldados avanzaron corriendo e Izanamy se quedó en guardia, un soldado avanzó corriendo con su brazo derecho levantado sujetando una espada, Izanamy se adelantó y le apuñalo el pecho con su espada, sujeto su brazo y le dobló la muñeca haciendo que soltara su espada, Izanamy tomó la espada del soldado para darle un corte en el cuello dejando un rastro de energía, un segundo guardia avanzó e Izanamy lanzó un corte en diagonal con espada izquierda y el soldado solo levantó su espada para defenderse, e Izanamy lo apuñalo en el pecho haciendo que escupiera sangre, levantó la pierna y le dio una patada para lanzarlo con los demás soldados, uno lo atrapó en sus brazos pero el segundo lanzado su arma la cual era una lanza, Izanamy cruzó las espadas deteniendo el golpe, el primer soldado avanzó igual que Jesker, Jesker lanzó un corte vertical por detrás de Izanamy mientras el soldado tratado de cortarlo de forma horizontal por la mitad, Izanamy levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe de Jesker, su espada izquierda la volteó sujetándola de forma inversa, los dos ataques chocaron causando ondas de sonido, Izanamy grito y salto girando lanzado un corte horizontal con ambas espadas, el soldado y Jesker fueron empujados por el ataque e Izanamy se quedó en guardia viendo a los tres que lo estaban rodeando, un soldado tomó de su espalda un clon portátil e Izanamy se sorprendió, el soldado encendió la mecha y el cañón disparó, Izanamy solo salto hacia atrás esquivando la bala la cual impactó con una columna causando una explosión, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y le di un corte vertical al cañón cortándolo por la mitad, Izanamy solo le dio un corte horizontal en el estómago haciendo que el soldado gritara de dolor y cayó al suelo sujetándose el estómago, el segundo soldado avanzó corriendo e Izanamy avanzó corriendo, el soldado lanzó un corte horizontal con su espada pero Izanamy le sujeto el brazo y se apoyó en su rodilla izquierda para saltar sobre él girando y le dio un corte vertical en la espalda hasta la cintura, el soldado se quejó y cayó al suelo muerto, Izanamy se giró y vio a Jesker correr hacia una ventana a través del salón, Izanamy lo persiguió corriendo por el salón-

 _No me queda de otra_ -pensó Jesker serio, respiro hondo y liberó un gran rugido que parecía que se había escuchado en todo el palacio, Jun estaba corriendo sujetando a Misaki cuando vio en una salida a un guardia cargando una antorcha, la lanzó contra unas cajas y está s comenzaron a quemar-

Espera...-dijo Jun preocupada y Misaki se quedó quieta con ella, el guardia se alejó corriendo y eso las confundió- ¿que está pensando hacer? -Misaki comenzó a olfatear algo y se asusto-

Hay no, debemos irnos corriendo de aquí -dijo Misaki asustada y comenzó a correr hacia otro lado, Jun la siguió mientras en otro lado del palacio se vio a otros guardias lanzando fuego a un grupo de cajas, en el salón Jesker se detuvo y giró cubriendo su espada de fuego, lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de fuego, Izanamy le respondió de la misma forma y los dos ataques chocaron explotando, Jesker sonrió y en medio del fuego lanzó una onda de fuego de nuevo pero esta vez iba hacia un muro, la onda golpeó un cordel y este comenzó a quemarse-

Se acabó, ya no tienes a donde correr -dijo Izanamy serio-

Aún no -dijo Jesker sonriendo- sabes siempre es bueno conocer el escenario de pelea porque así puedes manipularlo

¿Que? -dijo Izanamy serio, el cordel comenzó a quemarse y llegó con una caja hasta quemarla y explotó, no fue la única, en el palacio comenzó una reacción de cadena de explosiones, el palacio entero tembló e Izanamy se giró para ver que el suelo detrás de él se estaba comenzando a quebrar, Jesker comenzó a correr mientras lo persiguió pero frente a Izanamy cayó una columna envuelta en fuego, Izanamy se detuvo y vio que el lugar comenzó a cubrirse de fuego, salto a la derecha y vio que un agujero se abrió en el suelo notando que todo comenzaba a quemarse y a derrumbarse, Izanamy vio a los lados y notó una puerta de madera, comenzó a correr hacia a ella y le dio un corte con la espada hasta dejar que cayera en pedazos, Izanamy corrió hasta entrar en unas escaleras y subió hasta llegar a otra puerta, cortó la puerta y entró al cuarto para ver que estaba de un cuarto vacío, se acercó a una ventana y not que la ventana estaba muy lejos del muro, trato de regresar pero el fuego comenzó a consumir las escaleras-

Maldicion -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, regreso corriendo solo para lanzar un golpe liberando una descarada que destruyó la ventana, se sujeto del muro y vio que podría salir del palacio trepando, se sujeto de la parte superior del marco y apoyó sus pies en la pared, comenzó a trepar, subió hasta sujetarse del marco de una ventana, se impulsó a la derecha y sujeto una saliente, comenzó a trepar un poco lento mientras tanto en la ciudad los animales estaban gritando asustados viendo el palacio-

¿Por que tanta conmoción? -dijo Bruce confundido-

No lo sé -dijo Hinata confundida, se acercaron a la calle principal para sujetar a un lobo-

Oye ¿qué pasa? ¿Por que tanto alboroto? -dijo Bruce confundido-

El palacio...el palacio del emperador se comenzó a incendiar -dijo el lobo asustado, Hinata solo corrió igual que Bruce y vieron el palacio incendiándose-

¡No puede ser! ¡Izanamy y Misaki estaban ahí! -Hinata grito asustada-

¡Jun! -grito Bruce asustado- no hay tiempo tenemos que ir hacia ese lugar ellos podrían estar heridos -Hinata asintió y los dos comenzaron a correr para ir hacia el palacio, dentro del patio del palacio Jun estaba corriendo sujetando a Misaki de la mano para ver que los guardias no les estaban haciendo caso y solo corrían hacia el fuego-

¡No podemos dejar a mi hermano! ¡Nos necesita! -Misaki grito asustada-

No podemos solo le estorbaríamos además se que está bien todavía puedo sentir su presencia -dijo Jun molesta, Misaki se soltó y regresó para ir hacia el palacio- ¡No regresa! -Jun grito molesta y la atrapó en sus brazos- ¡espera! ¡Si vas solo harás que el sufrimiento de Izanamy se haga mas grande!

¡No puedo dejarlo! -Misaki grito molesta-

Se que estas asustada y quieres que él esté bien pero te prometo que él estará bien, tenemos que confiar -dijo Jun molesta, Misaki solo lloro viendo el fuego- tenemos que salir de aquí, te prometo que una vez que estés a salvo iremos a buscarlo

Hermano -dijo Misaki llorando, casi cerca del techo Izanamy seguía trepando hasta que llegó a la cima del techo, se escucharon más explosiones incrementando el fuego y él palacio comenzó a inclinarse un poco, en medio del patio trasero Jesker estaba viendo el palacio y un ejército estaba detrás de él-

¿Como están los soldados? ¿Están todos? -dijo Jesker serio-

Si señor -dijo un tigre- estamos los soldados, el armamento está listo y las tropas listas

Bien díganles que preparen el prototipo, quiero probarlo con un solo hombre -dijo Jesker serio-

Disculpe señor ¿dijo un hombre? -dijo el soldado confundido-

Así es, quiero la máxima potencia de fuego -dijo Jesker serio- quiero matar a un guardián y quiero el armamento listo, ¡ahora!

A la orden señor, como usted ordene -dijo el tigre un poco asustado, Izanamy derrapó por el techo y vio más al frente notando una caja con paja sobre un camino hecho de madera, Izanamy se impulsó y cayó de espaldas dentro de la paja, salió de la paja y cayó de pie en la madera, el suelo tembló un poco e Izanamy se giró para ver que una torre del palacio comenzaba a caerse, corrió hacia la izquierda siguiendo el camino de madera notando que seguía la forma del muro, notó que había tres vigas en fila y debajo solo una caída directo al fuego, se acercó a la orilla y salto llegando a la primera viga, se quedó agachado y volvió a saltar solo para sujetarse de la viga con sus manos, se impulsó con la parte inferior de su cuerpo, se soltó impulsándose y cayendo en la siguiente viga, se subió y salto cayendo en un bastón de madera grueso, se volvió a sentir otro temblor e Izanamy se giró para ver que la torre comenzó a caer en pedazos, Izanamy se impulsó hacia el siguiente tronco de un salto, parecía que estaba corriendo a pasos largos, salto y giró en medio del aire para caer rodando en el suelo, la torre cayó creando escombros en el campo, Izanamy siguió corriendo para alejarse del fuego y de los escombros, salto desde la orilla y llegó a unas escaleras de concreto y vio que conducían hacia enfrente del palacio-

Tengo que hallar la forma de salir de aquí -dijo Izanamy calmado, siguió corriendo bajando las escaleras hasta que llegó a un pequeño patio y vio que había cinco guardias frente a él- no tengo tiempo para esto

¡Es el asesino matenlo! -grito un lobo serio viendo a Izanamy, Izanamy solo grito y extendió los brazos liberando sus hojas ocultas, avanzó corriendo mientras un soldado extendió sus brazos tratando de apuñalarlo con su lanza, Izanamy sujetado el mango y lo jaló para atraer al soldado y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo, un soldado trato de cortarlo lanzando un corte vertical, Izanamy sujeto la lanza con sus dos manos y extendió los brazos deteniendo el golpe, lo empujó y avanzó corriendo para apuñalarlo con la lanza en el pecho, un soldado grito avanzando corriendo lanzó un golpe directo con su espada, Izanamy se cruzo de brazos cruzando también sus hojas, detuvo el corte de la espada y avanzó dejando que la espada chocara con sus hojas, se acercó y le dio una patada en las costillas al soldado, el soldado se quejó pero Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho, solo se acercó y salto cayendo encima de él apuñalando su garganta con su hoja oculta, tomó la espada que estaba en el suelo y se acercó al soldado que estaba en el suelo y terminó apuñalandolo en el cuello con la hoja de la espada, Izanamy pateó su espada para levantarla y tomarla en su mano izquierda, giró las espadas y quedó en guardia-

Los dos soldados avanzaron corriendo, uno lanzó un corte en diagonal, pero Izanamy levantó su espada izquierda y giró dándole un corte en la espada con la espada derecha, se giró de nuevo y cruzó las espadas para defenderse de un intento del segundo soldado de apuñalarlo, Izanamy le dio una patada a la lanza que tenía el soldado y avanzó corriendo solo para cortarle el pecho cruzando las espadas pero el primer soldado detrás de él s levantó y trato de atacarlo con su espada, Izanamy dio una media vuelta y extendió el brazo derecho girando su espada sujetándola al revés y dejó que ambas espadas chocaran rosando entre ellas, Izanamy le di un ligero empujón con su espada y extendió su brazo izquierdo apuñalando al soldado en el pecho, solo enterró su espada completa dejándola en el cuerpo del soldado, se giró y lanzando un corte en diagonal ascendente dejándole una gran cortada al soldado en las costillas y el cuerpo, solo tiró la espada a un lado y siguió corriendo, todo el campo se estaba cubriendo de llamas, se sujeto de un barril con una mano y se impulsó para pasarle encima, siguió corriendo y terminó llegando al patio central, frente a él estaba un ejército de varios soldados, primero tenía dos líneas de diez soldados cada una con lanzas en sus manos, detrás de ellos había un grupo de casi cien o más soldados cargando escudos negros en forma rectangular, Izanamy activó la vista de águila viendo como estaba el ejército frente a él-

No puede ser...120 -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- Que mal para ustedes son muy pocos para mi

Matenlo -dijo un soldado molesto, la primera línea avanzó corriendo, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y tomó su espada con una mano, un soldado lanzó un golpe directo pero Izanamy salto a la derecha y avanzó cortándole el estómago, se giró y le dio un corte en la espalda, tomó la espada y lanzó un corte vertical liberando una onda de energía azul golpeando a cuatro soldados, Izanamy siguió avanzando y le dio un golpe en la cara a un soldado rompiéndola el hocico y luego girando dándole una patada en el cuerpo lanzándolo a otro lado, Izanamy levantó su espada de forma diagonal sujetando la parte trasera con su mano izquierda, detuvo el corte de una lanza pero Izanamy lo empujo y avanzó dándole un corte diagonal en el pecho, un soldado grito y bajo lanzando un corte vertical liberando algo de fuego, Izanamy salto esquivando el ataque pero avanzó sujetando la espada con las dos manos y le di un corte horizontal en el cuerpo, salto esquivando un ataque de parte de un soldado, Izanamy giró y apuñalo al soldado junto a él en el estómago, le dio una patada en el cuerpo lanzándolo contra una pared, una fila de soldados caminando y sujetaron sus lanzas como si fueran jabalinas-

Prepárense para lanzar -dijo un soldado entre el ejército, Izanamy solo le dio una patada en la cara a un soldado y lo apuñalo en el cuello con su hoja oculta, se giró y le dio un corte en diagonal a otro soldado- prepárense esta distraído -Izanamy salto esquivando el ataque de una espada, dio un paso a la derecha esquivando un ataque, pero apenas lo esquivó avanzó y le dio un golpe en el mentón al soldado y le dio un golpe en el pecho con la palma y el soldado terminó cayendo al suelo- ¡Disparen! -los soldados gritaron lanzando sus lanzas hacia Izanamy, Izanamy solo se sorprendió pero creó un poco de energia creando al lobo de energía, el lobo aulló pero lanzó un golpe horizontal deteniendo las lanza, el lobo gruñó y lanzo un golpe golpeando a varios soldados, del suelo salieron torrentes de agua que sujetaron al lobo de energía de los brazos y el cuello, el lobo cayó doblando su cuerpo mientras Izanamy estaba de rodillas quejándose un poco -

 _De verdad...siento como si...me estuvieran...sujetando_ -pensó Izanamy serio, siguió forcejeando hasta que logró romper las cadenas de agua, lanzaron más lanza y golpearon al lobo con fuerza haciendo que Izanamy se quejara un poco, el lobo lanzo un golpe vertical golpeando a varios soldados, el lobo tambaleó un poco e Izanamy se quejó deshaciendolo por unos momentos, sujeto la espada y avanzó corriendo, grito y le dio un golpe directo a un escudo dejando una marca de su golpe, el soldado fue empujado cayendo de espaldas pero el pequeño ejército siguió avanzando, algunos dejaron sus lanzas de frente para tratar de atacarlo pero Izanamy solo levantó los brazos hasta que se sintió un ligero temblor en el campo, la puerta trasera se abrió revelando una maquinaria parecía ser ovoide, estaba hecha de madera con el centro circular y anillos de metal forjado, tenía ocho cañones y avanzaba girando un poco, la puerta principal estaba hecha de metal y no podía verse dentro de ella, dentro de ella estaba Jesker sonriendo-

Bien señor el tanque de guerra está listo, podrá hacer disparos, solo ocho -dijo el soldado calmado-

Con eso basta -dijo Jesker sonriendo- primera bala -el centro estaba girando colocando el primer cañón listo- bien Izanamy deberías ver esto, es una de las tantas máquinas de guerra creadas para eliminar a los asesinos, desde tierras lejanas nos dieron el tanque de guerra, espero estés listo para morir

¿Qué demonios es eso? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

¡Espere señor Jesker seguimos aquí! ¡No lo haga! -gritaron los soldados asustados, pero Jesker solo disparó el cañón dejando que la bala le dieran a varios soldados, Izanamy salto a la derecha esquivando el ataque, la bala impactó con algo causando una explosión en el campo-

¡Sigan avanzando! -Jesker grito molesto-

Pero señor, los soldados aún no han terminado -dijo uno de los soldados nervios pero Jesker le gruñó- si señor como usted ordene -Jesker hizo avanzar al tanque y este giró apuntándole a Izanamy con el segundo cañón-

Preparen la bala -dijo Jesker sonriendo, Izanamy se levantó viendo a los lados como los soldados lo estaban rodeando- eso manténganlo ahí, quiero matarlo con toda la potencia que tengo

¡Estas loco, si disparas esa cosa destruirás a todos los soldados! -Izanamy grito preocupado, Jesker solo cargo el cañón y disparó hacia la izquierda causando una explosión, los soldados gritaron en medio de la explosion, Izanamy corrió a la izquierda pero el tanque avanzó de nuevo y Jesker disparó frente a Izanamy causando que cayera al suelo en medio del fuego, los soldados se acercaron a Izanamy rodeándolo pero Jesker cargo uno de los cañones y le apuntó-

Maldita sea -dijo Izanamy molesto quedando de pie, pero los guardias lo rodearon, Izanamy tomó un escudo del suelo y se protegió con el- vamos veamos si puedes hacer un tiro desde donde estas cobarde

Con que eso quieres -dijo Jesker sonriendo- bien vamos a matarlo

No podemos permitir que siga matando más de nuestros aliados señor -dijo el soldado nervioso- está rodeado y herido ya no puede hacer más

Ya cállate, el es un asesino, debemos evitar que salga de este lugar o que retornen sus poderes -dijo Jesker molesto- preparen los cañones quiero a ese guardián muerto, no m importa sacrificar vidas de soldados por eso -los soldados no tuvieron más opción que aceptar; en otro lado del palacio Jun y Misaki estaban corriendo viendo el fuego mientras se escuchaban los sonidos de la pelea-

¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Debemos saber que le esta pasando a mi hermano! -Misaki grito molesta y se detuvo, Jun solo vio a los lados y notó que un muro se había caído pero ya casi no había guardias-

Mira por halla, debemos ir a ver que está pasando -dijo Jun preocupada, Misaki asintió y las dos regresaron- aquí no quiero admitirlo yo también estoy preocupada -Hinata y Bruce también se estaban acercando cuando escucharon más impactos y el humo salía en grandes cantidades, en uno de los muros Scarge estaba viendo todo de brazos cruzados mientras Byakun estaba en una torre viendo todo-

 _No puedo creerlo...uso esa rama contra sus aliados, parece que aquí nadie espera hacer equipo, los desechan a todos como basuras_ -pensó Byakun serio viendo el tanque disparando algunas veces tratando, los soldados estaban cayendo muertos en el suelo dejando un campo de cadaveres, sangre, fuego y humo- _pero para mi ya está más que claro quién va a ganar esta pelea_ -solo dio la vuelta y se fue saltando, Jesker se estaba riendo viendo el campo hasta que vio como Izanamy estaba en el suelo herido cubierto de sangre y cuerpos-

Bien parece que finalmente está muerto -dijo Jesker sonriendo, Izanamy se movió y sacó su brazo derecho quitando un cuerpo de encima y salió con cuidado, se levantó y tomó un escudo tambaleándose un poco- ¡¿Por que sigues vivo?!

Bueno...creo que no soy fácil de matar -dijo Izanamy cansado y sonriendo, cayó de rodillas algo cansado- lo siento...pero no me vas a ganar así

Matenlo, disparen todo -dijo Jesker molesto, el tanque giró preparando un cañón y disparó llegando con Izanamy, Izanamy solo colocó los escudos frente a él pero los disparó explotaron causando una nube de humo y fuego-

¡NOOOO! -grito Misaki molesta y asustada, el fuego cubrió el lugar pero solo se veía el lugar cubierto de humo y fuego, no había más-

Lo mate -dijo Jesker sonriendo- bien, vamos tenemos que comenzar la limpieza de la ciudad

¿Que? Señor pensé que empezaríamos con esa misión mañana -dijo uno de los soldados confundido-

No, cambie de parecer vamos a acabar con todos esta noche, además sin el guerrero del sol con ellos no podrán hacer mucho -dijo Jesker sonriendo- tu -señaló a uno de los soldados- baja y ve con el ejército que sobre, qué se preparen para comenzar la misión

Entendido -dijo el soldado algo enojado, salió del tanque y corrió hacia otro lado mientras Jesker salió del palacio en el tanque de guerra, dentro del palacio Jun estaba moviendo escombros, cuerpo y algo de humo tratando de encontrar a Izanamy, Misaki por su lado estaba tratando de buscarlo entre algunos cuerpos-

¡No te dejare! ¡Tienes que estar aquí! -Misaki grito llorando moviendo cada cuerpo y escombro, Hinata llegó junto a Bruce viendo el lugar destruido por la pelea-

¡Misaki! -Hinata la llamó y Misaki la vio llorando- Que bien que está a salvo

Hinata...mi hermano, mi hermano está -dijo Misaki llorando y abrazó a Hinata, Hinata la abrazo con fuerza asintiendo-

Si lo sé, se que debe estar aquí -dijo Hinata llorando- pero podemos encontrarlo, debemos buscar mejor, el debe estar vivo y lo siento en mi -Misaki se alejó asintió y las dos estaban buscando en un solo lado, Bruce estaba caminando en medio de los cuerpos viendo que en medio del fuego había una marca de arrastre que se extendían por tres metros, Bruce vio el avance de esas marcas y las siguió, notó un agujero donde había algunos escombros, se acercó corriendo y comenzó a quitar escombro por escombro hasta que notó un escudo doblado con la bala todavía impactado en el, movió el escudo y salió una mano derecha, Bruce la tomó y comenzó a jalar de ella, los escombros se movieron dejando que Izanamy saliera, su traje de asesino estaba roto del hombro izquierdo igual que las mangas y parte del pantalón, Izanamy salió tosiendo y quejándose solo para caer al suelo derramando gotas de sangre-

Estas vivo -dijo Bruce sonriendo- ¡oigan lo encontré! -las hembras se acercaron para ver a Izanamy-

¡Hermano! -Misaki fue la primera que grito y se acercó corriendo, Izanamy solo gateó y cayó de rodillas, Misaki salto y lo abrazó del cuello- ¡Pensé que habías muerto! ¡Que bueno que estas bien!

Si pero aún estoy un poco adolorido...jeje -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco, Bruce lo ayudó a levantarse, Hinata se acercó preocupada y le dio un abrazo-

Me asustaste por un momento -dijo Hinata preocupada, Izanamy le regresó el abrazo y Hinata se separó para darle un golpe en la cabeza- pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

Entendido -dijo Izanamy adolorido sujetando su cabeza, Hinata le dio un beso en los labios haciendo que sonriera, después de unos minutos todos estaban saliendo del palacio rumbo con un doctor, entraron a una clínica mientras un conejo estaba curando a Izanamy, el doctor se fue dejando a Izanamy con Hinata- Gracias

Jun me dijo que te quedaste peleando contra Jesker -dijo Hinata calmada- pero en un segundo momento estaban peleando contra varios soldados y una máquina que dispara cañones, ¿qué pasó ahí dentro? -Izanamy estaba viendo al suelo y luego a sus manos- ¿que tienes?

De la asesino -dijo Izanamy triste viendo sus manos-

¿Quien? ¿De que hablas? -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Mi madre -dijo Izanamy triste y comenzó a llorar un poco sujetando su cara con una mano- Jesker asesino a mi madre

Hay no -Hinata se acercó y lo tomó de las manos para ver sus ojos rojos por el llanto pero él mantenía una mirada tranquila- ¿que te dijo? Ella...había muerto por...

No fue así, Jesker trato de matarnos a todos envenenando el agua pero fue mi madre quien lo descubrió al beber el agua, pero fue muy tarde, ella terminó muriendo -dijo Izanamy llorando-

Que pesar -Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza soltando algunas lágrimas, Izanamy se calmó después de un rato y se había quitado lo que le quedaba del traje de asesino, todos estaban refugiados en las cabañas mientras Izanamy les contaba todo lo que había visto del tanque-

¿Que estaba hecho? Quiero saber cuántos había, si pueden disparar fuego o no dime todo -dijo Abag serio, Izanamy estaba en una cama siendo abrazado por Hinata_

Déjalo cerdo, él tuvo una momento muy difícil -dijo Hinata molesta- por lo menos tenemos suerte que haya salido vivo de eso

Si pero si él vio algo que nos ayude debemos usarlo -dijo Abag molesto-

Está bien -dijo Izanamy calmado, se levantó y todos lo vieron- está bien tendría que contárselo todo, escuchen el arma lo llaman tanque, solo me mostraron uno pero parece que puede girar y disparar ocho cañones diferentes, uno por vez, le toman d minutos recargar un solo cañón, también esta hecho de madera y partes de acero

Espera, si dices que está hecho con madera eso significa que podemos quemarlo con algo -dijo Bruce serio- pero si tiene metal

El rayo se puede dirigir a esa cosa para causar una explosión -dijo Jun calmada-

Que los arqueros sean maestros del rayo y el fuego, que las flechas estén mojadas en la punta con aceite que se pueda quemar -dijo Izanamy serio-

En el frente tengan algunas barricadas con costales y madera -dijo Hinata calmada- pero que los guerreros no salgan hasta que llegue el momento correcto

Debemos derribar los tanques primero -dijo Lucy calmada- una vez que los tanques estén fuera del camino el ejército será el siguiente punto

Si pero hay más de mil soldados sin contar a los más dotados -dijo Izanamy serio, se levantó y se quejó sujetando sus costillas del lado izquierdo- pero Jesker es mío

Estas muy herido, es mejor que nosotros comencemos el ataque mientras tanto tú tendrás que reponer algo de energía -dijo Clent calmado-

Tonterías -dijo Izanamy molesto, de su ropa tomó una pequeña lata redonda y la abrió mostrando unas patillas blancas pequeñas, tomó dos y las tomó-

¿Qué haces? ¿Que son esos medicamentos? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Son pastillas contra el dolor, me anestesiaran el dolor por un par de horas -dijo Izanamy calmado- escuchen tenemos que encontrar a Jesker porque el...-Se escuchó una explosión en el exterior y todos se sorprendieron, el edificio comenzó a temblar un poco, en toda la ciudad se escucharon disparos de los cañones, el fuego comenzó a propagarse mientras los aldeanos estaban corriendo para refugiarse, los gritos de miedo estaban llegando con los asesinos y ellos salieron para ver que el ejército estaba avanzando atacando todo lo que se moviera, había un total de cinco tanques disparando a las casas de los habitantes, en medio del ataque estaba Jesker sonriendo, estaba sobre el tanque principal viendo como corrían por su ataque-

Ya no tenemos tiempo que perder tenemos que dirigir el ataque ya -dijo Saru preocupado-

Tienes razón, que los arqueros sean los primeros, todos suban a los tejados, los demás ayúdenlos a llegar a los tejados, los que pueden volar guíenlos para sabor por donde están avanzando los tanques, los que puedan correr olviden todo sobre el plan, ayuden a los aldeanos a salir de la ciudad ¡Ya! -Izanamy grito al final y todos se fueron retirando con su plan en marcha, en la parte trasera de la cabaña estaban los asesinos colocando pedazos de tela húmeda en aceite en los palos de las flechas, las enrollaron y se las dieron a los asesinos que tenían arcos para comenzar a correr en los tejados, un grupo de diez pájaros se elevaron en él aire para comenzar a revisar la ciudad desde el aire, Izanamy comenzó a colocarse su armadura igual que todos los de su equipo-

Hermano yo voy -dijo Misaki sería-

No, aún eres muy pequeña Misaki -dijo Izanamy serio- a donde vamos podrías estar en un serio problema

Hermano he entrenado desde que tengo memoria, estoy lista para ir a la pelea -dijo Misaki algo molesta- no estorbaré

No Misaki, apenas pude sacarte de ese palacio no voy a pederte como perdí a mi madre o a nuestro abuelo -dijo Izanamy inseguro, se acercó y le sujeto los hombros a Misaki- tu todavía no tienes la fuerza para hacer este tipo de misiones es mejor que me lo dejes en las manos

Está bien pero tampoco quiero sentir que no ayudó en nada, quiero salir a pelear -dijo Misaki molesta-

Aún no estas listas -dijo Izanamy calmado- mejor quédate aquí con Song y sus amigas

Si descuida aquí estamos a salvo -dijo Song calmada y se acercó a Misaki- aqui estarás a salvo, estamos lejos de la ciudad y aquí la pelea no llegará

Está bien -dijo Misaki calmada, Izanamy asintió y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Misaki dejándola a cargo de Song, todos se fueron retirando saliendo de la cabaña y llegar a la calle principal un alcon bajo aleteando y se quedó frente a Izanamy-

Maestre el escuadrón hemos recorrido el lugar, están tomando las cinco calles principales para ir a las demás partes de la ciudad -dijo el alcon calmado-

Rápido todos distribuyanse, Bruce y Jun al sur, vayan y tratan de detener uno de los tanques, Noe Dekker ayuden a los asesinos a formar barricadas, impidan que los tanques sigan su curso, los demás traten de alejar a los cuidados de los ataques, los arqueros busquen terrenos altos como edificios de dos pisos, los tanques son fuertes en potencia de disparo pero no pueden mover los cañones hacia arriba -dijo Izanamy serio- ¡todos vayan!

¡Entendido maestro! -gritaron todos los los que formaban parte del ejército, los asesinos que cargaban flechas y arcos subieron trepando los muros, los que eran parte del ejército en la tierra avanzaron corriendo hacia la ciudad, ayudaron a los aldeanos a salir con cuidado, Izanamy avanzó corriendo entre los tejados, se sujeto de una saliente y salto deslizándose para llegar al otro extremo, Hinata y los demás lo estaban siguiendo hasta que vieron que las máquinas y el ejército estaban avanzando y dividiéndose en diferentes calles-

Bruce y Jun corrieron a la derecha saltando a un tejado y comenzaron a correr junto a diez asesinos con flechas y arcos en la espalda, llegaron a una línea de casas viendo como un tanque estaba tratando de avanzar en las calles y comenzó a disparar sus cañones, uno de los disparos le dio a una casa destruyendola dejando caer en pedazos dejando enterrado a tres aldeanos, Bruce solo se acercó a un techo y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga entrada de color amarilla, el ataque llegó explotando moviendo un poco el tanque, Jun extendió el brazo disparando su cañón oculto al tanque pero la bala solo se fragmentó, Bruce y Jun solo se quedaron viendo como el tanque estaba disparando de forma horizontal, Bruce volvió a lanzar un golpe liberando una descarga y le dio al tanque desviándolo y se impactó con un muro-

¡No puede apuntar hacia arriba! -Bruce grito sonriendo-

¡Arqueros listos! -Jun grito y los diez asesinos se juntaron a ellos y apuntaron sus arcos con flechas encendidas y dispararon las flechas, dejando que estas se clavaran en una de las paredes del tanque y este comenzó a quemarse- ¡maestro de las rocas! -un toro corrió frente al tanque y golpeó el suelo levantando una roca debajo del tanque dejándolo inclinado, el tanque se volteó casi quedando de pie-

Perfecto como lo sospechaba, no pueden disparar a hacia arriba y sus movimientos son limitados -dijo Bruce calmado, la puerta superior del tanque se abrió revelando que tres soldados estaban saliendo, los demás soldados estaban acercándose con intenciones de pelear, los asesinos dispararon flechas hacia algunos soldados, las flechas le dieron a algunos mientras Bruce y Jun saltaron y cayeron en la calle para ver que el ejército se acercaba, Bruce avanzó comiendo y extendió sus brazos creando garras de energía, salto y giró golpeando a un soldado en la cara con sus garras, se giró y tendió su brazo izquierdo perforando el pecho de un soldado, el soldado escupió sangre pero Bruce le dio una patada alejándolo un poco, Jun cayó y extendió los brazos liberando sus hojas ocultas, un soldado corrió y trató de darle un corte vertical con su espada pero Jun levantó su brazo izquierdo colocándolo de forma horizontal, se acercó y le dio un golpe al cuello apuñalandolo con la hoja, se liberó y avanzó corriendo, un soldado lanzó una cadena y la sujeto del brazo derecho haciendo que extendiera su brazo, un segundo soldado se acercaba corriendo y levantó sus brazos sujetando una espada, Jun levantó su brazo izquierdo para defenderse del golpe pero la espada terminó golpeando su hoja y la rompió igual que varias partes del mecanismo, el soldado terminó golpeando el suelo pero Jun le dio una patada en la cara alejándolo un poco y se acercó corriendo al primer soldado, salto y sujeto el cuello del soldado con su brazo, lo sujeto con fuerza y le dobló el cuello hasta romperlo, el soldado cayó al suelo así que a Jun se liberó y tomó su espada, un soldado trató de atacarla por la espalda pero Jun giró y le dio una patada con el talón, avanzó y extendió su brazo izquierdo perforando el pecho del soldado con su espada, se dio la vuelta y le dio un corte en diagonal en el cuerpo a un soldado frente a ella, un grupo de dos soldados se colocaron en fila sujetando unos cañones y dispararon hacia Jun, Bruce apareció a la izquierda de Jun y la empujó tirándola al suelo evitando que las balas le dieran-

Gracias -dijo Jun calmada, los dos se levantaron y corrieron hacia un callejón para esconderse- estan recargando

Hay que distraerlos -dijo Bruce serio, Jun tomó de su bolsa un par de bombas de humo y las lanzó, los soldados estaban recargando hasta que las bombas explotaron dejándolos ciegos de momento, el humo los cubrió a los dos mientras Bruce y Jun corrieron en medio solo para colocarse los detrás de ellos, los dos pasaron sus hojas por los cuellos dejando que cayeran muertos al suelo, Bruce tomó un cañón y las balas dentro de los trajes de los soldados- sabes me enseñaron a encarar toda situación esperando que fuera la última

¿Que significa eso? -dijo Jun confundida, solo corrieron y se escondieron detrás de un muro- ¿estas aceptando tú muerte?

Solo digo que estoy listo para morir -dijo Bruce calmado- pero aún no quiero morir, solo cubreme la espalda cuento contigo y confío en ti

Con gusto si tú cubres la mía -dijo Jun sonriendo, Bruce y Jun golpearon sus puños y Bruce salió disparando el cañón golpeando a un grupo de soldados, Jun y Bruce solo avanzaron corriendo, en otro lado Lucy salto esquivando el ataque de una espada, cayó de rodillas y de su pierna tomó una daga solo para lanzarla hacia el cuello de un soldado, pasó sus manos por su espalda y tomó dos cuchillos largos solo para sujetarlos de forma inversa, avanzó corriendo y se agachó cortando el estómago de un soldado haciendo que s quejara, se giró y salto clavando los dos cuchillos en su espalda, el soldado se quejó pero Lucy solo giró ambos cuchillos y se impulsó cayendo de pie detrás del soldado que terminó cayendo al suelo, Lucy solo se quedó viendo que los asesinos estaban peleando contra más soldados, ella suspiró y avanzó corriendo, grito y apuñalo a un soldado en el pecho, lo apuñalo tres veces con un cuchillo, el soldado cayó al suelo y ella corrió pero un toro más alto que ella trató de atacarla, el toro grito lanzando un golpe con una espada muy grande de tipo templaría, Lucy salto a la izquierda esquivando el ataque pero solo se acercó a una de sus piernas y le dio un corte en la parte trasera haciendo que cayera al suelo de una rodilla, Lucy corrió y se impulsó cayendo en su espalda y pasó ambos cuchillos por su cuello cortándolo y el todo cayó al suelo muerto, Lucy sacudió los cuchillos y vio todavía un grupo de soldados frente a ella-

En toda la ciudad se escuchaban sonidos de explosiones y de algunos gritos, una casa estaba cayendo en pedazos pero Noe avanzó y estiró los brazos sujetando los escombros con sus manos, forcejeo un poco y lanzó los escombros a un lado golpeando a unos soldados, los animales estaban corriendo pero Noe avanzó corriendo hacia un soldado y le dio un golpe en la cara, lo sujeto de la cara con una mano y lo levantó solo para estrellarlo en el suelo, un soldado avanzó corriendo con los brazos estirados sujetando una lanza, Noe sujeto la lanza y lo levantó solo para lanzarlo a otro lado, giró la lanza y avanzó corriendo solo para apuñalar a un soldado con ella, un soldado tomó un arco y una flecha del suelo, apuntó y le disparó la flecha dándole a Noe en su hombro derecho, Noe se quejó y se quitó la flecha del hombro, comenzó a gritar y levantó los brazos golpeando el suelo liberando un muro de hielo, el hielo avanzó por el suelo golpeando a cada soldado cerca dejando que cayeran al suelo muertos por la perforación en el cuerpo, Noe solo avanzó corriendo sacando sus garras y grito, en otro lado Clent y Saru saltaron encima de un tanque y abrieron la puerta principal cortándola con una cuchilla de agua a presión, los dos entraron al tanque y se escucharon algunos golpes cuando salieron tres soldados muertos del tanque, Saru y Clent tuvieron el control del tanque y comenzaron a avanzar disparando a los soldados mientras los asesinos disparaban flechas desde los tejados, en las calles los aliados de los asesinos estaban corriendo para pelear con los soldados pero Clent y Saru abrieron camino usando el tanque-

Hinata estaba corriendo hacia un ejército, de su espalda tomó dos hachas con la hoja en forma del símbolo de los asesinos, ella giró esquivando y le dio un golpe en la parte trasera del cuello a un soldado, soltó el hacha y avanzó lanzando el hacha contra un soldado clavándola en su pecho, el soldado cayó al suelo con el hacha en su pecho, Hinata se acercó y le dio un golpe con el hacha en su cuello y tomó la segunda hacha de su pecho, siguió corriendo y se cubrió de fuego solo para lanzar un golpe liberando una bola de fuego, le dio a dos soldados dejando que se quemaran y gritaran en dolor, levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe de una espada y le dio un golpe con su hacha en la cabeza, solo quitó el hacha cubierta de sangre y avanzó corriendo, se agachó doblando su cuerpo hacia atrás esquivando el ataque directo de una espada, levantó su hacha izquierda golpeando la espada, giró derrapando y le dio un corte en el estómago al soldado dejando que cayera de rodilla, se levantó y levantó las hachas para bajarlas en un golpe contra el cuello del soldado, Hinata se giró y creó una de sus alas de fuego deteniendo el golpe de una bala, ella gritó un poco forcejeando con la bala y luego le dio un golpe horizontal desviándola contra un soldado, cuando se dio cuenta el soldado era un panda cargando un cañón, Hinata gruñó y guardó las hachas en su espalda, se acercó corriendo y liberó su hojas ocultas, salto lanzando un golpe pero el panda le dio un golpe a su brazo desviando el golpe, Hinata se giró y lanzó un golpe con su brazo izquierdo, el panda se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe de la hoja con la armadura, lo empujó un poco pero Hinata salto y le dio un rodillazo en los brazos empujándolo un poco, él patada retrocedió un par de pasos y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga pero Hinata le dio un golpe a la descarga desviándola a otro lado causando un fuerte impacto seguido de una explosión, Hinata solo avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estómago y liberó fuego dejándole un agujero en el cuerpo al panda, el panda solo cayó al suelo muerto mientras un lobo se levantó y tomó un cañón para apuntarle a Hinata por la espalda, Hinata escuchó el sonido de la mecha encendiéndose y se giró pero una flecha avanzó y le dio en el pecho al lobo; otras dos flechas más avanzaron y le dieron en él pecho causando que el lobo cayera al suelo muerto y el cañón se disparó hacia a otro lado causando una explosión-

¿Quien hizo eso? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Fui yo -dijo Misaki sonriendo, se quedó junto a Hinata con un arco negro y unas flechas- hola

¡¿Misaki qué haces aquí?! ¡Te dijimos que tenías que quedarte en la cabaña con las damas de las sombras! -Hinata grito molesta-

Te acabo de salvar la vida y además ya no soy tan pequeña como piensan muchos -dijo Misaki sería, tomó una flecha y disparó contra un oso dándole en el estómago, Hinata tomó su espada y lanzó un corte vertical liberando una onda de fuego, el oso grito de dolor por la quemadura y cayó al suelo muerto- ¿donde está mi hermano?

No lo sé lo perdí de vista hace poco -dijo Hinata molesta- pero donde este se que estará bien -en otro lado cerca del palacio Izanamy grito y avanzó corriendo, tomó su espada y giró lanzando un corte horizontal, giró y luego tomó su espada para guardarla, había cortado a cinco enemigos frente a él, solo estaba de pie buscando a Jesker entre el fuego y el caos-

 _¿En donde estas?_ -pensó Izanamy serio y algo molesto viendo a los lados, solo escuchó algo y salto a la izquierda esquivando una bola de fuego, Scarge apareció en medio del fuego gritando e Izanamy detuvo su ataque colocando su espada de forma horizontal sin desenvainarla, lo empujó y giró lanzando una patada pero Scarge se cruzó de brazos, Izanamy avanzó y lanzo un golpe con su espada pero Scarge salto alejándose, Scarge llegó a un techo e Izanamy se quedó abajo en la calle-

¡Scarge! -Izanamy grito molesto y levantó sus brazos sujetando la espada- ¡Siempre he dicho que mi espada jamás será utilizada para la venganza y el odio! -desenfundó la espada dejando que ganara un brillo y descarga roja carmesí- pero está noche mi espada se convertirá en el arma que le pondrá fin a esta guerra -Izanamy sujeto la espada con ambas manos dejando la funda a un lado- ¡Vamos pelear! ¡Y aquí mismo te juro que te exterminare!

¡Grandes palabras viniendo de ti imbecil! -Scarge grito sonriendo- está noche solo queda yo y tú serás el que muera, te matare Izanamy y luego ¡matare a todo el Clan Shiba!

Ven cobarde -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Scarge e Izanamy saltaron solo para avanzar contra el otro, los dos chocaron sus espadas en un fuerte impacto, cayeron al suelo y avanzaron hacia el otro, chocaron sus espadas en otro impacto liberando energía y fuego de sus cuerpos, los dos liberaron un corte horizontal cortando lo que estaba alrededor, Scarge solo avanzó corriendo y salto girando su espada, tomó la espalda al revés y cayó lanzando un corte vertical pero Izanamy tomó la espada con las dos manos y lanzó un corte horizontal, las dos espadas chocaron pero Izanamy giró dejando que Scarge golpeara el suelo con la espada y le dio un golpe a la hoja de la espada con la hoja de la suya, los dos estaban gruñendo pero Izanamy lanzó un golpe liberando la hoja oculta que tenía, Scarge gruñó y levantó la mano izquierda deteniendo el golpe, su mano terminó perforada por el ataque de la hoja y los dos estaban formando un campo de energía entre los dos, Izanamy y Scarge saltaron alejándose mutuamente, los dos avanzaron, la espada de Scarge se volvió roja carmesí y se cubrió de fuego, lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de fuego pero Izanamy salto esquivando el ataque, giró en el aire y cayó en vertical lanzando un corte con su espada pero Scarge solo levantó la espada deteniendo el golpe, el suelo se agrietó por el impacto, Scarge rugió con fuerza liberando una onda de fuego empujando a Izanamy, se agacho un poco y guardó su espada-

Scarge estaba gruñendo concentrando energía en la espada dejando ver que brillara de color roja, el suelo tembló y al rededor de Scarge se formó un campo de energía carmesí, solo dio un paso y desenvaino su espada lanzando un corte horizontal, se envolvió en energía carmesí e Izanamy grito liberando energía roja y dorada, lanzo un corte vertical deteniendo la espada con la mano izquierda en la hoja y la derecha en el mango, los dos chocaron causando un fuerte impacto y una colisión mientras Izanamy estaba estaba siendo empujado hasta el interior del patio del palacio, Izanamy cayó derrapando en él suelo a cuatro patas mientras su espada cayó detrás de él y Scarge estaba quejándose mientras su espada estaba a su derecha, los dos se levantaron pero el hombro izquierdo de Izanamy estaba descubierto mostrando una gran cortada, su hombro derecho había perdido parte de la hombrera y tenía una herida en la cabeza derramando sangre en su frente, Scarge rugio y se agachó concentrando energía en su cuerpo, la concentró en su puño derecho y golpeó el suelo, el suelo tembló un poco y debajo de Izanamy hubo una explosión haciendo que gritara de dolor y se envolviera en fuego, Izanamy terminó cayendo herido y con algunas quemaduras, Scarge grito y avanzó corriendo, salto y cayó lanzando un golpe directo con su garra, Izanamy se giró y extendió los brazos sujetándolo, levantó las piernas y le dio una patada en él torso empujándolo contra unas rocas, Scarge giró y cayó de pie en la roca, se impulsó hacia Izanamy e Izanamy abrió los brazos, lo atrapó y después giró lanzándolo contra unas rocas dejando que s impactará y las rocas cayeron encima de Scarge, Scarge rugio desde dentro de las rocas y se levantó quitando las rocas de encima-

No estuvo mal -dijo Scarge sonriendo, Izanamy avanzó corriendo igual que Scarge, Scarge lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy salto inclinando un poco su cuerpo a la derecha y le dio un golpe en la cara, Scarge se quejó e Izanamy derrapó en el suelo quedando de pie y en guardia-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacer todo esto? ¿Por que destruir la vida de inocentes solo porque no son lo que esperan? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Es obvio que no lo entiendes -dijo Scarge sonriendo- para que lo vuelva empezar y pueda ser perfecto primero debe ser eliminado lo incorrecto y lo imperfecto, nuestra meta es hacer de este mundo pacifico dónde no haya peleas y todos tengan la misma mentalidad, que no piensen por si mismos que todos piensen igual que está bien y que está mal, ese es el verdadero camino que la humanidad debe seguir

¡Que montón de basura! -grito Izanamy molesto, escupió a un lado dejando sorprendiendo a Scarge- mente similar, sin ningún pensamiento propio, llevar al mundo a la paz, esas son solo excusas para un psicopata que trata de levantarse para ganar más dinero y poder -Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe a Scarge en la cara, lo empujo un poco pero Izanamy giró y le dio una patada en el pecho, Scarge se quejó pero lanzó un golpe directo con su garra abierta, Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe y le dio un golpe en el pecho, Scarge retrocedió un par de pasos y lo vio molesto- destruyendo las ciudades solo hará que gente inocente muera, y porsupuesto ustedes saldrán de los escombros como los malditos insectos que son, no, serán sabandijas que sacaran todo lo que puedan de la maldita porqueria que será toda esa muerte

Es una lástima que no compartas esos ideales, tu no puedes detenernos -dijo Scarge serio- tenemos al guerrero dragón de nuestro lado, a todos los guardianes de china jamás podrán ganar

Si para detener el plan de los templarios tengo que matar a todos los guardianes chinos que así sea -dijo Izanamy molesto, los dos gruñeron y avanzaron lanzando un golpe, sus puños chocaron pero se sujetaron de las manos entrelanzando sus dedos, los dos estaban forcejeando hasta que Izanamy le dio un cabezazo en la cara, Scarge retrocedió saltado y tomó su espada mientras Izanamy tomó la suya ya que estaba cerca de él, los dos gritaron expulsando energía y avanzaron corriendo, concentraron sus energías en las espadas y lanzaron un corte horizontal chocando sus espadas en un fuerte impacto, los dos estaban forcejeando hasta que Izanamy le dio una patada en las costillas del lado derecho a Scarge, Scarge se quejó pero giró lanzando un corte en diagonal e Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el ataque con su brazo, parte de la armadura se rompió pero Izanamy levantó su puño derecho y le dio un golpe a Scarge alejándolo un poco, los dos abrieron los ojos mostrando una pupila afilada, los dos lanzaron varios cortes en diferentes direcciones chocando sus espadas, Izanamy coló su espada de forma horizontal dejando que la espada de Scarge pasara haciendo fricción con la hoja de la espada, Izanamy lo empujó y avanzó lanzando un corte vertical pero Scarge levantó su espada chocando la hoja con la espada de Izanamy, el impacto provocó una onda de energía roja y una onda de sonido, Izanamy afiló sus ojos y vio como Scarge sujetaba la espada, solo le dio un corte al mango haciendo que Scarge lo soltara, Scarge retrocedió un par de pasos pero avanzó cubierto de energía y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la mandibula con su brazo izquierdo, pasó su brazo sujetando el cuello de Izanamy y lo soltó solo para darle una patada, Izanamy se quedó de pie pero Scarge avanzó y lo empujó con su brazo derecho, lo empujó hasta tirarlo al suelo y lo siguió presionando-

Esto aún no ha acabado -dijo Scarge sonriendo, comenzó a golpear a Izanamy en la cara con su puño izquierdo- ¡muere! -lo siguió golpeando pero Izanamy se impulsó y le dio un cabezazo en la cara, Scarge lo soltó e Izanamy avanzó para golpearlo en la cara y le dio otro golpe en el mentón, giró dándole un golpe extendiendo el brazo izquierdo, Scarge se quejó un poco pero le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre, los dos lanzaron un golpe golpeando al otro en la cara y comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida en un intercambio de golpes; Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe de Scarge, levantó su pierna izquierda y le dio una patada a Scarge en la cara, Scarge solo grito y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara rompiéndole el labio inferior, los dos siguieron peleando hasta que extendieron un brazo liberando una onda de fuego y energía, los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión seguido de una explosión, los dos fueron empujados un poco mientras la armadura de Izanamy estaba cayendo a pedazos y Scarge tenía heridas en el cuerpo, Izanamy y Scarge concentraron energía en uno de sus puños y avanzaron gritando, los dos lanzaron un golpe dejando una marca de energía en medio del aire, los dos se dieron un golpe en la cara, presionaron con fuerza y empujaron al otro contra el otro extremo causando un impacto fuerte, Izanamy salió de los escombros respirando agitado y se acercó a su espada para sujetarla, Scarge solo estaba en medio del fuego sudando y se levantó-

Scarge rugio con fuerza liberando una onda de fuego y viento, cubrió sus brazos con fuego y avanzo corriendo y extendió los brazos a los lados, llegó con Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que se quejara, le dio un golpe en el mentón y lo siguió golpeando dejando marcas de quemaduras por su cara y armadura, Izanamy levantó la espada bloqueando los golpes con la hoja, cada golpe era tan fuerte que hacía que Izanamy retrocediera un poco, Scarge grito y lanzó un golpe con su garra izquierda, Izanamy grito y le dio un corte a la garra cortándole el brazo completo, Izanamy giró y quedó viéndolo de frente sujetando la espada con ambas manos, solo avanzó y le clavó su espada en el centro del pecho, Scarge se sorprendió e Izanamy le dio un corte en el pecho no para sacar su espada, Izanamy estaba cansado pero Scarge estaba ahogándose en su sangre y cayó al suelo de rodillas, pasó su mano por la herida y vio la sangre correr sin control-

Al final...has ganado -dijo Scarge sonriendo- bien...espero...que puedas...detener...esta misión de mierda...jejeje...no dejo nada solo...mi espada...mi Demon Blade -Izanamy vio la espada de Scarge a un lado y se acercó a tomarla; en un momento el relieve de fuego en la hoja parecía que se movía- esa espada...usa la energía del mal...de tu interior...no la fallas a perder...y gana por...todos a los que ese...tal Zhang...uso -Scarge grito y cayó al suelo muerto con los ojos abiertos-

Descuida así será Zhang no se saldrá con la suya -dijo Izanamy serio, se acercó a Scarge y le cerró los ojos- Requiescat in peace -Izanamy se dio la vuelta para salir del campo rodeado de fuego, estaba por salir cuando escuchó el sonido de una descarga y salto esquivando un ataque eléctrico, quedó de rodilla en otro punto viendo al frente- asi que al final apareces -en medio del humo salió otra descarga e Izanamy solo salgo hasta llegar al tejado de las ruinas del palacio, Byakun salto llegó con el, Byakun estaba armado con una lanza y tenía puesto un traje azul de combate con partes de armadura plateada-

Las marcas de Byakun eran azules oscuras, tenía puesto una camisa azul de manga larga con bordes plateados, usaba un pantalón negro con un cinturón plateado, unas botas de color plateado con hombreras y un peto de una armadura china, en su mano derecha tenía su lanza y comenzó a girarla-

Finalmente llegaste a causar la destruccion que Lord Zhang dijo -dijo Byakun serio-

Yo no destruí mi pueblo -dijo Izanamy serio- tu lo hiciste, yo traté de evitar que esto se volviera así, yo no quería una guerra quería evitarla pero ahora me doy cuenta de que subestime mucho a Zhang, debí matarlo en cuanto lo vi me confié

No dejare que lo mates -dijo Byakun serio- se qué hacemos lo correcto pero para hacer lo correcto debemos hacer lo incorrecto, tu le dijiste a Scarge que si tenías que matarnos lo harías, bueno si eso para entonces yo haré lo mismo -sujeto su lanza con fuerza y la apuntó hacia Izanamy- Raizar Izanamy Shiba te retó a una pelea muerte

Solo uno sobrevivirá -dijo Izanamy molesto-


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19.- Guerra finalizada**_

En medio de los escombros que antes solían ser un palacio se escuchó una explosión seguido de un rugido, en medio de unos escombros se vio un relámpago azul salir del suelo y con ello Izanamy y Byakun, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, los dos habían saltado hasta elevarse más en el aire, Byakun e Izanamy lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños en un leve momento, los dos cayeron al suelo mientras Izanamy parecía más cansado, Byakun avanzó de un paso igual que Izanamy, los dos estaban expulsando energía y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños, el impacto de la energía de ambos creó un agujero y una onda de viento en el campo apagando el fuego más cercano, los dos estaban gruñendo empujando sus brazos con fuerza-

Dime y explícate ¿por que matas a los enemigos? -dijo Byakun molesto- ¿por que matar al emperador, por que unir a todos y enfrentarlos en una guerra que no pueden ganar?

¡Por nuestra libertad! -Izanamy grito serio, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Byakun movió la cabeza esquivando el ataque notando como Izanamy había liberado su hoja oculta, Byakun salto pero Izanamy lo persiguió corriendo, Izanamy grito lanzando varios golpes liberando sus hojas ocultas, pero Byakun podía desviarlos e Izanamy giró lanzando un golpe con su brazo izquierdo y Byakun levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe, e Izanamy le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo un poco, Izanamy solo avanzó lanzando un golpe con sus dos brazos extendidos liberando sus dos hojas, Byakun sujeto sus brazos y los separó forcejeando con Izanamy, los dos estaban forcejeando hasta expulsar energía de sus cuerpos, la energía de ambos estaban chocando-

Escucha Byakun...los gobiernos...todos los gobernantes te están usando, nos utilizaron -dijo Izanamy serio- esos idiotas solo quieren poder llenarse los bolsillos con dinero a través del dolor de los inocentes -Byakun solo desvío la mirada y se alejó soltando a Izanamy- Zhang te está usando nada más, cuando tenga lo que quiere sumergirá al mundo en la oscuridad completa

¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! -grito Byakun molesto- el pretende eliminar a todos los asesinos, quiere que el mundo esté en paz

Por medio de manipulación, engaños y muertes -dijo Izanamy molesto, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, lo dos estaban peleando intercambiando golpes pero Izanamy salto esquivando saltando y Byakun apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe sacando sus garras, lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando una descarga azul pero Izanamy desapareció y apareció en unas rocas, Izanamy se agachó y avanzó de un salto, concentró energía roja en su puño derecho y lanzó un golpe liberando energía y Byakun rugió lanzando un golpe vertical con ambos brazos, la descarga chocó con el ataque y se liberó una explosión de el campo, Izanamy grito lanzando un golpe con su hoja oculta pero solo le dio a una sobre que pensó que era Byakun, se escuchó el sonido de un rayo e Izanamy levantó la mirada para ver que un rayo estaba cayendo hacia el, el rayo impacto con fuerza causando una ligera explosión, Byakun llegó a la zona del impacto y buscó a Izanamy-

¿En donde estas? -dijo Byakun serio, Byakun se giró lanzando un golpe pero le dio a una imagen false de Izanamy, se giró lanzando una patada pero pasó lo mismo, Byakun afinó sus oídos y expulsó energía solo para lanzar un golpe horizontal con su brazo golpeando a Izanamy en sus costillas de la derecha, Izanamy derrapó en el suelo y Byakun avanzó corriendo, giró lanzando una patada pero Izanamy desapareció y apareció detrás de Byakun lanzando un golpe pero Byakun hizo lo mismo dejando una imagen de sí mismo-

¿Que? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, salto hacia atrás esquivando un ataque de Byakun que golpeó el suelo levantando algunas rocas por el impacto- _Pudo aprender mi técnica..._ -Izanamy estaba viendo a Byakun levantarse y lanzó una roca de gran tamaño, Izanamy golpeó la roca disparando un rayo de fuego concentrado, Byakun recibió el ataque pero lo penetro pasando a través de él, la silueta de Byakun desapareció mostrando una sola ilusión, se escuchó un sonido agudo y rápido detrás de él y volteó para ver a Byakun detrás de él lanzando un golpe liberando un rayo azul causando una explosión, Izanamy solo derrapó en el suelo con los pies- _No es que pueda imitar la técnica, la hace de forma natural gracias a su súper velocidad_

¡No te quedes dormido! -grito Byakun molesto, solo avanzó de forma rápida e Izanamy avanzó corriendo, los dos chocaron causando una onda de sonido, desaparecieron y se comenzaron a escuchar algunos impactos en el campo, el lugar estaba temblando hasta que Izanamy lanzó un golpe liberando fuego pero Byakun solo extendió los brazos y desapareció, Byakun apareció la derecha de Izanamy y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzándolo contra una roca, avanzó de un salto y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy desapareció y apareció unos cuantos metros más alejado, estaba respirando agitado y algo cansado-

Maldita sea...-dijo Izanamy molesto, Byakun salto y cayó girando lanzando una patada pero Izanamy levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque con sus brazos, el suelo se agrietó un poco e Izanamy se sorprendió- _Tengo que parar sus movimientos_ -pensó molesto y lanzó un golpe pero Byakun desapareció y apareció alejado de él; Byakun abrió sus garras y lanzó un golpe liberando una corriente en forma de red, Izanamy se sorprendió pero lanzó un golpe ascendente liberando una cortina de arena, el ataque le dio a la cortina e Izanamy apareció un poco más atrás pero Byakun se giró y lanzó dos golpes liberando dos bolas de fuego, había golpeado dos rocas y estas cayeron mientras Izanamy mostró una ligera quemadura en su manga izquierda y pierna derecha-

Ocultarte de mi no funcionara -dijo Byakun serio- puedo sentirte, olerte y escucharte -Izanamy estaba temblando un poco pero se quedó en guardia apretando los dientes- ¡Vamos aún no terminó contigo! -los dos avanzaron de nuevo y Byakun solo se quedó viendo a Izanamy como avanzaba de forma lenta, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Byakun le sujeto el brazo derecho con sus brazos y liberó una descarga haciendo que Izanamy gritara de dolor, Byakun comenzó a girar y lanzó a Izanamy contra una pared del palacio demolido, Byakun avanzó y apareció frente a él golpeándolo con fuerza, comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza haciendo que su cuerpo perforara el concreto de la pared, lo siguió golpeando hasta que Izanamy grito y liberó una bola de fuego de su cuerpo, Izanamy solo grito haciendo la esfera más grande y Byakun fue golpeado por la esfera, se quemó un poco pero Izanamy avanzó de nuevo, Byakun lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy dejó una imagen de del distrayendolo, Izanamy apareció detrás de Byakun pero Byakun se giró lanzando un golpe pero pasó lo mismo Izanamy desapareció y apareció frente a Byakun, Izanamy solo sonrió y tomó su espada de su mano derecha-

¿Que? ¿Cuando un Que? -dijo Byakun confundido pero Izanamy lanzó la espada y Byakun la sujeto en un aplauso, Izanamy salto pero no fue directo a Byakun, él estaba corriendo rodeando a Byakun- ¿que estas haciendo? -Izanamy parecía moverse más rápido y dejó una línea naranja de fuego, en un momento se detuvo detrás de Byakun con el puño derecho cubierto de fuego, Izanamy grito y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego, el suelo se agrietó liberando marcas naranjas y detrás de Byakun y al rededor de ambos se crearon pilares de fuego dejándolos encerrados- ¡¿Que hiciste?!

Nos encerré deteniendo tus movimientos un poco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- aqui nadie nos molestara

Estas demente -dijo Byakun sorprendido, los dos gritaron avanzando corriendo, Byakun lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, se creó una onda de sonido pero no pasaba nada con Izanamy-

Veo que si eres rápido pero sin esa velocidad pierdes fuerza -dijo Izanamy serio, avanzó y golpeó la cara de Byakun con su frente, Izanamy grito y le dio una patada a Byakun en su cara, Izanamy solo avanzó y comenzó a golpearlo tres veces en el estómago y le dio un golpe en el mentón haciendo que escupiera quejandose y le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra uno de los pilares haciendo que lo golpeara con la espalda, Byakun grito mientras se quemaba un poco pero Izanamy tomó un poco de distancia dejando que Byakun cayera al suelo de rodillas, Byakun sujeto el suelo con sus manos y avanzó de un paso apareciendo detrás de Izanamy; Izanamy se giró dándole un golpe a Byakun en la cara, Byakun se quejó pero levantó las piernas dándole a Izanamy una patada en el mentón, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, los dos estaban tratando de golpear al otro con fuerza pero saltaban esquivando los ataques, Byakun lanzó un golpe pero a Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe con su brazo; el golpe sonó con fuerza moviendo un poco los pilares, Izanamy y Byakun siguieron peleando con fuerza mientras el lugar se agrietaba un poco, los golpes sonaban con fuerza al momento del impacto y se movían demasiado rápido, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Byakun movió la cabeza esquivando el ataque y le dio una patada a Izanamy en sus costillas, Izanamy se quejó un poco pero Byakun se acerco y extendió los brazos golpeando a Izanamy en el pecho sacándole el aire, Izanamy terminó impactándose contra un pilar y grito de dolor quemándose parte de la espalda, Izanamy se quejó y cayó al suelo mientras su espalda aún se protegía por la armadura pero la armadura estaba quemándose un poco, Byakun giró lanzando una patada barriéndola en el suelo, Byakun había liberado una corriente de aire deshaciendo el fuego y empujó a Izanamy lanzandolo contra una roca; Byakun avanzó corriendo y salto cayendo en picada lanzando un golpe, Izanamy sonrió y golpeó el suelo creando un fuerte temblor-

¿Que está pasando? -dijo Bruce confundido, salto esquivando el ataque de un soldado y le dio un golpe en la cabeza liberando una descarga amarilla-

Está temblando algo fuerte -dijo Jun nerviosa, se agachó esquivando un corte horizontal y levantó el brazo izquierdo liberando su hoja oculta en la garganta del soldado-

Hinata -dijo Misaki sería saltando juntando su espalda con Hinata- ¿lo sentiste?

Si Izanamy y Byakun podrían destruir todo Japon si siguen peleando así -dijo Hinata sería, tomó sus hachas y avanzó corriendo, se agachó deslizándose quedando detrás de un soldado y levantó un hacha dándole un golpe en la cabeza con la hoja, el soldado cayó al suelo muriendo por el ataque, Misaki avanzó corriendo le dio un corte vertical a un soldado en el pecho; se agachó y le dio un corte horizontal a otro haciendo que escupiera sangre, Izanamy había hecho tabla el suelo pero Byakun cayó sobre una roca y está se levantó de la nada, todas las rocas se levantaron en él aire como si flotarán, Izanamy se levantó pero luego se agachó golpeando el suelo liberando más rocas, las rocas se levantaron y comenzaron a flotar para avanzar hacia Byakun, Byakun solo salto a otra roca esquivando un ataque y volvió a saltar esquivando otra roca, había dos rocas cayendo hacia el desde lo más alto pero el solo s impulsó en un salto y se sujeto de una roca pasando su garras y avanzó entre las dos rocas antes de que se estrellaran y quedó de pie encima de ellas-

¿Eso es...? -Byakun estaba buscando a Izanamy sorprendido de no poder verlo, se escuchó un sonido agudo detrás de él y volteó para ver que Izanamy estaba detrás de él con el brazo izquierdo extendidos y la mano abierta-

¡Lluvia de fuego! -Izanamy solo abrí la mano liberando una bola de fuego, Byakun solo le dio un golpe a la esfera desviándola pero Izanamy extendió ambas manos y disparó dos esferas más, Byakun solo le dio un golpe a una esfera y salto cambiándose de roca, Izanamy se apoyó en una roca y se impulsó en un salto, lanzó dos esferas más y Byakun le dio un golpe a cada, Izanamy cayó en otra roca y se volvió a impulsar para pasar a otra roca, lanzando dos esferas más de fuego, Izanamy repitió los mismos unas cosas veces rodeando a Byakun pero Byakun siempre desviaba los ataques con un golpe-

¿Que está intentando? -dijo Byakun confundido, Izanamy sonrió cuando Byakun estaba por lanzar un golpe apareció una nube de humo rodeándolo- ¿humo? ¿Cuando? -Byakun se dio cuenta recordando como Izanamy lo atacaba- fue...por eso...por eso me atacaba me quería rodear con el humo para cubrir mi vista -volteó a los lados pero la roca estaba bajando poco a poco e Izanamy estaba sonriendo ya en el suelo y en medio del fuego-

¡Estilo de flama negra! ¡Llamarada del dragón negro! -Izanamy grito extendiendo ambos brazos liberando energía negra y roja, creó una llamarada negra y roja que avanzó hacia Byakun tomando forma de un dragón, Byakun se sorprendió un momento y terminó siendo golpeado causando una leve explosión, Izanamy salto buscando a Byakun pero Byakun apareció detrás de él golpeándolo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, Izanamy grito un poco y se giró cayendo pero vio a Byakun herido, lo sujeto de su pierna con una cola y lo atrajo hacia el suelo estrellándolo de cara contra el cemento del suelo mientras él cayó acostado y herido-

Ah demonios -dijo Izanamy cansado-

¿Por que? -dijo Byakun serio- ¿por que siguen peleando? -se levantó con dificultad- ¿por que sigues pensando que lo qué haces es justicia? Solo asesinas por un simple pensamiento infantil

No hay ningún pensamiento infantil en lo que hago -dijo Izanamy serio, se levantó pero se tambaleó un poco por sus heridas- solo observa haya afuera hay una guerra y todos los soldados no buscan hacer la paz ni negociar, ellos solo quieren matar a los aldeanos de bajos recursos y a todo aquel que se meta en su camino, solo están buscando matar por matar ellos son el verdadero enemigo

Lo que dices pueden ser mentiras -dijo Byakun serio- ¿porque matarían a su propio pueblo cuando fueron ellos los que juraron protegerlo?

Jajaja mira quien lo dice -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco- me das risa

¿Que? -Byakun se molesto mientras Izanamy cayó de rodillas- Hay que proteger al mundo, no sabemos que pueda pasar en el futuro pero nuestro deber siempre será el de proteger este mundo, no importa que camino tomemos, no importa que pase o que tengamos que hacer

Siempre el objetivo será el de proteger jejeje por eso mismo te digo que estas ciego -dijo Izanamy riendo- ellos te seguirán usando hasta que ya no les seas útil, lo mismo hicieron con el emperador Zhengde, lo mismo paso en Corea del Norte, trataron de asesina r a la princesa pero nosotros la salvamos y se terminaron matando entre ellos, cuando el contrabandista de armas que estabas persiguiendo por varias semanas solo desapareció ¿no se te hizo raro? -Byakun solo se sorprendió un momento viendo a Izanamy-

Eso se debe a que yo lo maté, le vendía Armas a los enemigos de china y al ejército chino -dijo Izanamy serio- También piensa esto todos los asesinos nos fuimos del palacio la noche que Zhengde murió pero si salimos todos ¿como fue que uno simplemente se quedó con una gran escolta de soldados y sus aliados?

Eso...fue...por -dijo Byakun sorprendido pero no podía pensar rápido en una respuesta-

Eso fue porque había sido alguien cercano -dijo Izanamy serio- te digo la verdad

No...no...no te creeré -dijo Byakun serio e Izanamy se sorprendió un poco- terminemos nuestra pelea aquí y ahora, la guerra se ha desatado y yo seré quien la termine, cuando te derrote iré por los demás para enjaularlos y evita que los asesinos sigan sueltos

¡Imbecil! ¡Aún no me has derrotado! -Izanamy grito molesto y avanzó corriendo, Byakun grito y los dos volvieron a avanzar chocando sus puños, mientras la pelea de los dos seguía en el palacio, en otro extremo de la ciudad Hinata y los demás tenían un poco de problemas, Hinata estaba respirando agitada sujetando su espada manchada de sangre mientras las hachas estaban en la espalda de un oso tirado en el suelo, Misaki estaba con ella sudando y respirando agitada-

Son demasiados Hinata...hay...hay si seguimos peleando así perderemos -dijo Misaki cansada-

Hay que seguir aguantando pequeña -dijo Hinata cansada, las dos estaban juntando sus espaldas viéndose rodeadas de sus enemigos, Lucy gritó y saltó lanzando cinco cuchillos, los cuchillos se clavaron en la parte trasera del cuello de los soldados cayendo al suelo casi muertos, los soldados avanzaron corriendo pero Lucy tomó dos bombas de humo y las lanzó cubriendo a Misaki y Hinata con humo-

¡Por aquí! -gritó Lucy nerviosa en medio del humo, Misaki y Hinata siguieron a Lucy y corrieron en medio del humo-

¡No las dejen escapar! ¡Síganlas! -gritó un leon molesto y los soldados comenzaron a correr siguiendo el sonido de pisadas pero Lucy, Hinata y Misaki entraron por un callejón quedando ocultas-

¿Chicas están bien? -dijo Lucy cansada-

Si gracias -dijo Hinata cansada-

Si gracias Lucy, casi no la contamos -dijo Misaki cansada- necesitamos descansar un poco

Si yo también he estado peleando sin parar toda la noche -dijo Lucy cansada, se apoyó en una pared y cayó al suelo sentada- ya no tengo fuerzas

Necesitamos acabar con esta guerra rápido -dijo Hinata calmada quitándose la capucha de la cabeza- pero el problema es que son demasiados, ¿Lucy donde están los demás?

Nos separamos al iniciar la batalla -dijo Lucy calmada- Bruce está con Jun en otro lado de la ciudad, parece que también están teniendo problemas

El punto fuerte de todos ellos es que tienen armamento y nosotros no tenemos nada -dijo Misaki sería- si tuviéramos un poco o algo parecido a las armas que usan tendríamos ventaja o al menos una mejor estrategia serviría

Misaki tiene razón -dijo Lucy calmada, Hinata pensó un poco y suspiró-

Ordena que todos se junten en un punto -dijo Hinata calmada- que todos vayan al punto secundario

¿Ordenas una retirada? -dijo Lucy sorprendida- ¿que estas pensando?

Que guiaremos al ejército al punto secundario, la calle 25 del distrito -dijo Hinata calmada-

Esa calle es una pendiente los soldados comenzarán a bajar más rápido -dijo Misaki calmada-

Así es, pero lo que no saben es que tengo paquetes de pólvora rodeando la calle -dijo Hinata calmada- la colocamos hace una hora, solo una chispa y todos los soldados quedarán distraídos o atrapados entre escombros de casas

¿Que haremos si falla? -dijo Misaki preocupada-

No fallará -dijo Hinata sería- debe funcionar, costará trabajo y será peligroso pero es la única opción que tenemos, Lucy ve con un grupo y trata de hacerlos venir que hagan que los soldados los sigan

Entendido -dijo Lucy calmada y desapareció rápido, Hinata suspiró y expulsó energía-

Espero que sepas lo qué haces -dijo Misaki preocupada-

Yo también -dijo Hinata calmada, las dos se fueron de ahí, en otro lado un lobo gritó lanzando un corte vertical girando una lanza cubierta de fuego, Bruce gritó y le dio un golpe al mango rompiendo la lanza y le dio un golpe al soldado en el pecho liberando una descarga, levantó su garra derecha y mostró la hoja oculta dándole un corte en diagonal en el cuello al soldado tirándolo al suelo, Bruce estaba cansado pero se alejó esquivando una flecha, una flecha avanzó hacia él y la detuvo con su mano derecha, la lanzó de regreso clavándola en el brazo de un soldado, solo avanzó corriendo y saltó cayendo encima de él apuñalando su cuello, se levantó tambaleándose un poco pero escuchó como Jun seguía peleando, Jun estiró su brazo izquierdo apuñalando a un soldado en el pecho con su espada, levantó la espada y le cortó el cuerpo al soldado, se giró y le dio un corte vertical a un soldado en el pecho, un soldado se levantó mientras Jun cayó de rodillas cansada, el soldado tomó su arco y se preparó para dispara una flecha, la disparó y Jun se dio cuenta algo tarde, Bruce apareció frente a ella y detuvo la flecha con su brazo izquierdo clavándola en su muñequera de la hoja oculta, Bruce se quejó pero tomó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo lanzó contra el soldado dándole en el hombro izquierdo, el soldado se quejó pero Jun se puso de pie y extendió su brazo izquierdo revelando el cañón oculto y disparó dándole al soldado en el estómago-

El soldado se quejó cayendo al suelo derramando sangre pero el disparó atrajo más soldados armados, los dos se juntaron más respirando agitados mientras sus heridas derramaban sangre por el exceso, en otro extremo Noe gritó y sujetó un pedazo de concreto de gran tamaño solo para lanzarlo contra unos soldados, avanzó corriendo y sujeto a un soldado de la cabeza, gritó y lo levantó para estrellarlo en el suelo, se escucharon sonidos de pólvora encendiéndose y se volteó para ver que un grupo de soldados estaban sujetando bombas y las lanzaron, Noe sólo lanzó un golpe en horizontal liberando una corriente aire helado bloqueando las bombas pero estas explotaron de igual forma haciendo que Noe gritara y cayera al suelo de espaldas empujando por la explosión, Noe sujetó su brazo izquierdo y caminó en medio del humo para esconderse detrás de un callejón a descansar un momento, se sentó y tomó un frasco con un contenido verde en el interior, sólo lo bebió y se levantó moviendo los brazos, en sus manos se puso guantes con garras metálicas y solo vio un grupo de cuatro soldados, el sólo avanzó corriendo y saltó gritando, los soldados sólo gritaron mientras Noe soltaba gruñidos manchando algunas paredes con sangre-

En la calle principal un soldado imperial apuñalo a un en el estómago a un zorro y lo golpeó para liberarlo de su espada, un leon gritó sujetando a un soldado por la espalda y comenzó a estrangularlo con su brazo izquierdo, lo levantó mientras un leopardo en el techo disparó flechas contra el soldado dejando que cayera al suelo, el leopardo disparó dos flechas más pero una bala impactó en el tejado causando una explosión y el leopardo cayó al suelo muerto y con la piel casi quemada, Abag gritó levantando una hacha y golpeó de forma vertical a un soldado liberando una onda de sonido y viento que hizo temblar la tierra, las rocas se levantaron mientras Abag avanzaba corriendo, le dio un golpe horizontal a un soldado impactandolo en una pared, el soldado se ahogó pero Abag lo golpeó en la cara con fuerza destruyendo la pared con el golpe, un soldado gritó corriendo detrás de él y le dio un corte en la espada haciendo que se quejara pero giró y le dio un golpe vertical en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, lo sujeto de la cabeza y lo atrajo para darle un rodillazo en el pecho lo levantó y le dio un golpe en el pecho lanzándolo contra unas cajas, se quejó y sintió como dos flechas se clavaban en su espalda, Abag se quejó y cayó de rodillas, un grupo de seis soldados estaban caminando hacia él y juntos extendieron los brazos liberando una gran llamarada, Abag se sorprendió pero un muro de roca se levantó frente a él gracias a sus aliados, cinco animales se habían juntado creando un muro de roca deteniendo el golpe, la roca estaba ardiendo mientras la roca se destruía poco a poco, Hinata solo voló por encima con sus las de fuego, cayó frente a él al fuego absorbiéndolo en sus alas haciéndolas más grandes, gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando una llamarada más grande, el fuego causó una explosión y Hinata cayó al suelo un poco cansada, los soldados frente a ella estaban corriendo y gritando mientras se quemaban-

Abag ya es hora debemos hacer el plan de respaldo -dijo Hinata cansada mientras el muro de roca caía-

Aún no, es muy pronto todavía -dijo Abag serio-

Si no lo hacemos estaremos en desventaja todavía más -dijo Hinata molesta- ellos son muchos, nosotros somos minoría y poco a poco somos rebasados en fuerza

Es verdad -dijo un lobo gris un poco cansado- mientras más tiempo estemos en la batalla mas rápido nos cansaremos debemos tomar un respiro

Puede que tengan razón -dijo Abag cansado- yo también necesito un descanso -el grupo se agacho levemente a causa de una explosión, todos vieron como un pequeño ejército estaba empujando un cañón sobre una base con ruedas- traen más Armas

No queda tiempo -dijo Hinata sería- da la orden

Bien -dijo Abag serio- ¡Todos a la avenida 25 rápido! ¡Pasamos al plan de contingencia! -los arqueros en el techo estaban retirándose sujetando algunos heridos, todos los aliados de Hinata estaban retirándose corriendo, Hinata solo levantó los brazos y creó un muro de roca frente a los soldados mientras ella se retiraba corriendo, los soldados comenzaron a disparar usando el cañón pero los disparos sólo quedaban atorados en la piedra-

¡Alto al fuego no pierdan balas! -grito Jesker desde el tanque de guerra, solo salió el tanque y vio el muro- ese muro es bastante grueso, busquen otra salida

General -un tigre de bengala se acercó a Jesker y saludó con una reverencia- los soldados escucharon que el bando enemigo se dirige a la avenida 25 en la calle secundaria

Bien hecho -dijo Jesker serio- todos vayan ahí, los destruiremos mientras tratan de huir -los soldados gritaron mientras se comenzaban a movilizar hacia la calle, la avenida que había mencionada Hinata, se podía ver como había una calle inclinada de bajada con cinco callejones donde los animales estaban saliendo colocando costales y los dejaban ligeramente enterrados, los que estaban peleando se estaban refugiando detrás de una trinchera con costales con arena para cubrirlos, en un callejón frente a ellos salieron algunos animales empujando un muro de metal reforzado con unos picos al frente, el muro parecía medir 10 metros de largo por 3 de alto, los animales heridos estaban siendo ayudados por los que aún podían moverse y estaban entrando detrás del muro y llevados a una clínica donde podían curarlos, Hinata suspiro un poco entrando con los demás a la clínica-

¡Todos los aldeanos que estén heridos mantengan la calma! -Hinata gritó molesta dentro-

¡Los que aún se puedan mover vengan al frente! -algunos animales tenían vendas en la cabeza y otros en los brazos, Hinata solo salió de la clínica mientras Bruce se quitaba la capucha y la acompañaba, Jun también estaba con ella, Noe tenía el brazo derecho cubierto de vendas, Dekker fue el último mientras algunos animales la acompañaban quedando detrás de ella, Lucy estaba sentada en un saco alto cansada sujetando un arco y flecha, Misaki por su parte estaba dentro de la clínica viendo por una ventana-

Entonces esto es todo -dijo Noe calmado viendo que el cielo se tornaba rojo con las flamas de la guerra que cubrían la ciudad- el día de nuestra muerte

No seas tan negativo -dijo Bruce serio- aún estamos vivos y eso es lo único que importa, mientras aún podamos seguir debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros

Si eso diría un líder -dijo Dekker sonriendo- bien muchachos ¿que vamos a hacer?

Tengo un plan -dijo Hinata calmada- espero funcione mejor de lo que lo pensé

Es darlo todo o nada -dijo Jun calmada- este plan podría funcionar o volarnos en mil pedazos, sea como sea estamos apostando todo a esto

¿Donde están Saru y Clent? -dijo Lucy cansada- deberían estar por aquí

No lo sé...la última vez que los vi estaban rumbo a su zona de pelea -dijo Hinata calmada- no sé que estarán haciendo ahora -mientras tanto en el tanque, Clent y Saru estaban viendo que los soldados estaban retirándose, ellos estaban dentro del tanque y el tanque estaba detenido en una calle-

Mira se han detenido -dijo Clent sorprendido- parece que se están retirando

Si comencé a notar que todos comenzaron a irse hasta nuestros aliados -dijo Saru calmado- estamos quedándonos solos

No...espera creo que esto es el plan de reserva de Hinata -dijo Clent calmado-

¿Su plan de reserva? -dijo Saru confundido-

Si su plan era llevar a los heridos cuando su fatiga fuera más grave, todos los aliados estarán recibiendo tratamiento médico mientras ella gana una hora de descanso para ellos -dijo Clent sonriendo- es brillante podrá detener a los soldados un rato pero será suficiente para reponer fuerzas

Entonces usemos este bebé para darles más ayuda -dijo Saru sonriendo y comenzaron a moverse más rápido en el tanque, en la entrada de la calle el ejército estaba avanzando cargando banderas y sus armas, eran demasiados incluso para Hinata y los demás-

Bien cuando des la orden -dijo Lucy calmada entrando en un callejón con la flecha encendida-

Aún no -dijo Hinata sería, el ejército marchaba mientras Jesker estaba encima de su tanque viendo el muro sin darse cuenta de Lucy y la flecha encendida- todavía no deben acercarse más a la primera línea

Hinata si no encendemos eso pronto estaremos en problemas -dijo Noe preocupado-

Todavía no -dijo Hinata molesta, el ejército estaba por llegar a la primera línea pero Hinata vio que aún faltaba un poco, en una base con rueda unos soldados estaban alistando sus cañones para disparar-

Hinata...están preparando sus Armas -dijo Bruce nervioso-

Ya casi...solo unos pasos más -dijo Hinata seria- Lucy preparada -Lucy solo apuntó a la primera línea, cuando estaban cerca Hinata reaccionó- ¡Lucy dispara! -Lucy disparó la flecha y esta se clavó en un costal enciendo pólvora en el interior, la trinchera explotó creando un muro de flamas, los soldados gritaron siendo golpeados por el fuego, algunos se detuvieron pero otros recibieron un golpe muy fuerte y quemaduras por la explosión- atentos traigan los barriles de pólvora -le dijo a un par de jabalís y estos asintieron para entrar a la clínica, los soldados estaban viendo el fuego mientras se escuchó un relámpago en el cielo, todos alzaron la vista y vieron que el cielo se estaba nublando-

No...no...no ¡Ahora no! -gritó Hinata molesta-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Noe confundido-

Es el cielo hicimos este plan sin pensar que llovería -dijo Hinata preocupada- si comienza a llover la pólvora se mojará

Y ya no podrá explotar -dijo Jun preocupada tenemos que ganar más tiempo tenemos que hacer algo -Hinata estaba pensando un poco y vio el suelo-

Tengo un plan -dijo Hinata seria- Noe acompáñame tu también Dekker

Entendido -dijeron los dos machos, los tres salieron de detrás del muro y avanzaron corriendo hacia la tercera línea-

Señor veo movimiento detrás de la trinchera -dijo un lobo serio- ¿que hacemos? Sus órdenes señor

Disparen a matar -dijo Jesker sonriendo, se dio la orden mientras apuntaron el cañón hacia Hinata y los demás, dispararon pero Hinata saltó atrapando la bala en sus manos y rodó en el suelo para caer de espaldas y le dio una patada a la bala lanzarla contra una pared, Noe y Dekker solo se hicieron a los lados y golpearon el suelo, los soldados volvieron a disparar pero Hinata extendió los brazos sujetando la bala, forcejo un poco pero la desvió hacia enfrente de ella- ¡Avancen! -los soldados comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaba Hinata hasta que un segundo grupo de soldados armó su cañón y disparó, Hinata solo saltó esquivando la bala mientras debajo de sus pies se comenzaban a levantar rocas, Hinata estaba un poco cansada pero lograba esquivar las balas que disparaban los soldados, un grupo se acercó y disparó sus lanzas como si fueran flechas, Hinata se preocupó un poco y le dio un golpe a la primera lanza, se giró y extendió su brazo izquierdo sujetando una lanza, comenzó a girarla desviando las demás pero recibió un corte en su muslo izquierdo, otro corte en su hombro derecho, uno más en su mejilla, en tan solo un momento su cuerpo estaba recibiendo algunas cortadas por detener las lanzas, la alza que tenía en sus manos se destruyó por el uso y bloqueo de las demás, el primer grupo se hizo a un lado dejando ver al Segundo y este lanzó más flechas hacia ella, Hinata se preocupó pero el tanque de Saru y Clent se colocó en medio sirviendo como escudo-

¡Traidores! ¡Derriben ese tanque! -gritó Jesker molesto, Saru y Clent estaban moviendo el tanque para que entrara de lado, comenzaron a disparar sus cañones dándole al tanque pero Saru mantenía el control hasta qué pasó el muro que estaban haciendo-

¡Ya levanten el muro! -gritó Hinata molesta, Dekker y Noe gritaron levantando un muro de roca y hielo dejando ver que era demasiado grueso, las balas de los cañones chocaron el muro pero estas terminaron enterradas, siguieron disparando pero los dos animales estaban gritando manteniendo el muro- paren, paren ya...-Noe y Dekker se detuvieron cayendo al suelo cansados- eso los mantendrá ocupados, tenemos unos minutos para descansar

Si pero ¿quien nos ayudo? -dijo Dekker confundido, la entrada al tanque se abrió mostrando a Saru y Clent algo mareados- muchachos, ¿que ataban haciendo ahí dentro?

Pues ya ves, salvándoles el trasero -dijo Saru sonriendo-

Hinata ¿como te sientes? -dijo Clent nervioso viendo que ella se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo derramando mucha sangre-

Descuide es una herida algo leve estaré bien -dijo Hinata molesta respirando agitada tratando de aguantar el dolor-

No, no lo estas -dijo Clent serio- hay que llevarla a la clínica tenemos pocos minutos antes de que el muro de hielo caiga -Noe cargo a Hinata llevándola a la clínica, en otro lado se escuchó el o nido de un rayo, Byakun se elevó en el aire de un salto sujetando a Izanamy del cuello y le dio un golpe lanzándolo contra el techo de una casa, Izanamy se estrelló pero Byakun cayó en picada hacia el, estaba por lanzar un golpe con una descarga pero Izanamy rodó en el techo esquivando el ataque, Byakun se estrelló pero se levantó rápido, los dos estaban cubiertos de heridas, el traje y armadura de Izanamy se estaban rompiendo mientras sus heridas mostraban sangre igual que su boca y también las heridas de Byakun sangraban mientras ambos parecían cansados, a Izanamy avanzó corriendo y se impulsó cubriendo de fuego, Byakun lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga pero el ataque rebotó en el fuego de Izanamy, Izanamy le dio una tacleada a Byakun en el pecho con el hombro, Byakun se quejó e Izanamy le dio un golpe al mentón se giró lanzando una patada pero Byakun extendió los brazos sujetando la pierna de Izanamy, aplicó fuerza haciendo girar a Izanamy y lo levantó un poco, Byakun saltó girando y extendió su brazo derecho tratando de lanza un golpe pero Izanamy levantó sus brazos protegiendo su pecho, Byakun lo golpeó tirándolo al suelo con fuerza, Byakun comenzó a lanzar varios golpes tratando de dejarlo inconciente-

Maldicion, duerme,duerme...muérete ya -dijo Byakun golpeando a Izanamy con fuerza pero Izanamy levantó las piernas dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, retrajo su pierna más y le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra una chimenea y Byakun se quejó por el golpe en la espalda, los dos estaban agachados y algo cansados-

¿Que te pasa? ¿Ya no tienes más...trucos? -dijo Izanamy cansado, los dos pudieron ponerse de pie respirando agitados, pero un rayo sonó llamando la atención de Byakun- ¿qué pasa?

Bien ya es la hora -dijo Byakun serio, el solo corrió hacia donde estaba la parte más alta de una chimenea y extendió los brazos a los lados- Izanamy, tú nunca has hecho esto, ahora es mi turno para demostrar todas mi enseñanzas

¿De que rayos estas hablando? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Sabes en la naturaleza nosotros dominamos sobre los elementos de la tierra -dijo Byakun serio- y cuando llegamos al nivel maestro podemos no solo controlar todos los elementos a la vez sino que también podemos traspasar nuestro dominio y control del elemento al exterior -un rayo sino y eso preocupó un poco a Izanamy- por ejemplo Hinata podría hacer que un volcán explote con tan solo pensarlo, James y Boa podrían hacer que el bosque entero se mueva pero en mi caso yo puedo usar el rayo mejor que nadie y te demostrare -Byakun extendio su brazo derecho creando una ligera descarga en su mano- puedo re dirigir el rayo, apuntarlo y este caerá donde yo lo decida, podrás ser muy fuerte pero no eres tan rápido como el rayo

Maldicion -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, el rayo sonó con más fuerza y el cielo se iluminó con más itensidad- lo está llamando

¡Ven! -Byakun gritó serio y un rayo comenzó a bajar hacia donde estaba, Izanamy se sorprendió pero solo saltó con fuerza y el rayo golpeó donde estaba Byakun causando un fuerte impacto, se liberó una descarga en la cual Izanamy había sido atrapado, Izanamy gritó de dolor mientras recibía descargas por todo el cuerpo, Izanamy gritó y cayó en otra casa más herido, cuando se dio cuenta donde había impactado el rayo solo había un agujero con una descarga saliendo del suelo-

No puedo creerlo...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido, se levantó lentamente viendo las descargas pero se sorprendió aún más al ver que las descargas iban hacia un solo lado- no puede ser -Byakun estaba caminando en medio del agujero con el cuerpo soltando un brillado azul, su cuerpo liberaba descargas constantes y sus ojos eran completamente azules cubiertos de un brillo azul con una ligera descarga, no podían ver sus pupilas solo su cuerpo con energía concentrada- atrajo el rayo...atrajo el rayo para...

Cargar mi energía Izanamy -dijo Byakun sonriendo- deberías saber este truco o ¿no? Nosotros somos energía pura, y ahora mi cuerpo ha recibido una gran cantidad de volteos, ya no tengo límites ahora -Byakun solo dio un paso pero Izanamy se quejó escupiendo sangre sorprendido, sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo y cuando se dio cuenta Byakun lo había golpeado en el estómago- ahora soy tan rápido como el rayo -Byakun gruño y le dio un golpe a Izanamy lanzándolo contra otra casa, Byakun apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en la espalda elevándolo un poco al cielo, Izanamy se estaba quejando pero Byakun apareció de nuevo frente a él dándole un golpe con ambos puños liberando un relámpago de sus manos, Izanamy gritó y terminó impactando en el suelo dejando un agujero pero Byakun cayó con calma frente a él-

Es verdad eres más rápido...pero tus golpes...siguen siendo un poco débiles -dijo Izanamy sonriendo escupiendo sangre, Byakun solo retrajo su mano derecha listo para dar un golpe, lanzó ese mismo golpe y le dio al hombro izquierdo de Izanamy rompiendo su armadura y causándole una herida leve- ¡AAAAAAAARRRGG! -Izanamy gritó sujetando el hombro y viendo que la herida comenzó a sangrar-

Tal vez mis golpes no sean efectivos pero la descarga si -dijo Byakun sonriendo, solo apareció frente a Izanamy dándole una patada lanzándolo a un lado, de nuevo apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en la espalda que lo lanzo hasta el techo de una casa que estaba cerca de la calle donde estaban Hinata y los otros, Izanamy solo se levantó mientras Byakun avanzaba hacia él con una gran velocidad-

Tendré que usar esto -dijo Izanamy serio, vio a los soldados tratando de derribar el muro mientras Byakun avanzaba hacia el- bien tendré que usar esto para detenerlos -expulsó energía de color blanca en todo su cuerpo, y abrió las manos- aquí voy -expulsó más energía y colocó sus manos cerca de su cara- ¡Bengala solar! -liberó un resplandor, el resplandor se intensificó dejando ciego a quien lo viera, Byakun y todos los soldados gritaron mientras Izanamy solo sonrió cayendo en medio del resplandor hasta caer cerca de Hinata y los otros-

¡Aaaah! ¡Mis ojos! -dijo Byakun sujetándose la cara, cayó con los demás soldados mientras algunos gritaban por haber perdido la vista momentáneamente, Izanamy y los demás asesinos estaban detrás del muro siendo atendidos-

Esto no tiene solución, no la tiene -dijo Noe alarmado-

¡No necesitamos esa negatividad Noe! ¡Aún hay esperanzas! -gritó Izanamy molesto- aún tenemos otros planes

Me temo que esta vez estoy con Noe -dijo Hinata cansada- Ya no tenemos energía, los recursos los acabamos creando esos muros, estoy muy débil y tu estas muy herido, no hay oportunidad, perdimos Izanamy -Todos bajaron sus cabezas por su baja esperanza, Izanamy estaba molesto viendo sus heridas-

Aún no me rindo -dijo Izanamy serio- ustedes huyan -se puso de pie y vio a los demás- huyan, si se van de aquí llevaré lejos al ejército haciendo que me sigan, no podre derrotar a Byakun pero al menos podré detenerlos un momento y si me capturan ustedes sabrán libres, con mi derrota terminará esto

Espera si vas a pelear te mataran -dijo Bruce preocupado- Ya no te quedan fuerzas y Byakun es tan Rapido como el rayo nos atrapara antes de que podamos hacer algo

Ya lo sé -dijo Izanamy serio- pero lo único que importa es que ustedes están a salvo, ya paso una vez no dejaré que vuelva a pasar

Iré contigo -dijo Hinata sería- al menos así estaremos juntos, pelearemos juntos -tomo sus manos y expulsó energía- aún tengo un poco de energía te servirá por ahora

Gracias -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los demás se acercaron y sujetaron una mano de Izanamy entre todos- ¿que hacen?

Si vamos a darlo todo, al menos lo haremos juntos -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Te brindaremos las pocas fuerzas que nos quedan, tu podrás soportar más que nosotros -dijo Bruce sonriendo, los demás estaban asintiendo pero Noe se separó por falta de fuerza, Misaki corrió y abrazó a Izanamy mientras ella expulsaba energía-

Pequeña -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Se que no soy muy fuerte pero tu si y se que podrás hacerles frentes a esos sujetos pero por favor no te mueras -dijo Misaki sonriendo y llorando un poco, Izanamy asintio, el recto de su ataque paso y los soldados comenzaron a dispararle al muro-

Esto es ridículo -dijo Jesker serio- ¡Maestro Byakun destruya ese muro! ¡Que mis soldados avancen y conquisten el lado enemigo! ¡Que maten a todos!

¿Matar? Pensé solo íbamos a capturarlos no a matarlos -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

¡Esos sujetos se han metido en mi camino por última vez! ¡Hay que matarlos de una vez! -gritó Jesker molesto- ¡Únase a esta causa o sino mejor no estorbe!

Jamás me uniría a matar a nadie pero -dijo Byakun serio- ahí dentro esta quien asesinó al emperador y debe pagar, esta bien pero no matare a nadie -Byakun solo se acercó y se agachó retrayendo su garra derecha creando una descarga en la palma-

Buena elección -dijo Jesker serio, Byakun gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga azul concentrada, la descarga azul perforó el muro como si nada hasta avanzar e impactar con parte de la ciudad, el muro se estaba cayendo mientras los soldados estaban gritando felices-

No hay tiempo váyanse -dijo Izanamy serio, se alejó de todos y saltó el muro para avanzar hacia Byakun-

¿Que hacemos? Ya no tenemos energía y si va morirá -dijo Clent preocupado, Noe solo estaba viendo el tanque y vio algunos barriles de pólvora a un lado-

Hay que hacer lo que nos dijo Izanamy pero no escaparemos iremos directo al fuego -dijo Hinata sería- Misaki vuelve con los aldeanos que escapen ahora -Misaki asintio y se fue corriendo, Izanamy estaba corriendo acercándose a los soldados pero Byakun apareció frente a él golpeándolo en el estómago con fuerza, lo levantó y luego giró para estrellarlo en el suelo con fuerza, Izanamy gritó de dolor mientras el impacto había hecho una grieta, Byakun comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, lo seguía golpeando mientras Izanamy no podía ni defenderse correctamente, en su mente solo podía imaginar el risco donde había visto a Shifu y los demás maestros, se imaginó a su abuelo ahí, un golpe más lo hizo poder ver a su padre, Byakun no se detuvo y siguió golpeándolo con fuerza en la cara y cuerpo, en otra imagen vio a su madre, los tres estaban juntos en ese mismo risco mientras se caía a pedazos, Hinata extendió los brazos pero liberó una bola de fuego pequeña que causó una ligera explosión, los soldados estaban avanzando corriendo pero el grupo de Izanamy estaba frente a ellos, Izanamy solo empujó a Byakun y se quedó en guardia viendo de frente a Byakun, en medio de todo estaba Noe viendo el tanque que Saru y Clent habían traído, el tomo unos costales de pólvora y dos barriles y solo los metió dentro del tanque, empujó el tanque y este se abrió por la mitad, comenzó a correr empujando el tanque con fuerza, los demás vieron como Noe los paso dejándolos atrás-

¡Noe! ¡Noe ¿a donde vas?! -gritó Bruce molesto, trataron de seguirlo pero él lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando un muro de hielo, los demás se sorprendieron y comenzaron a golpear el muro tratando de romperlo, Noe empujó el tanque avanzando tratando de golpear a Byakun pero los dos saltaron y Noe firmó un muro de hielo entre Byakun e Izanamy-

¡Noe ¿que carajos haces?! -Izanamy gritó molesto viendo que Noe iba hacia los soldados mientras estos comenzaron a disparar sus cañones hacia el tanque pero solo rompían partes pequeñas de madera sin destruirlo gravemente-

¡Voy a acabar con ellos Izanamy! ¡Tienen que salir! ¡Vamos salgan! -Noe gritó empujando más el tanque hasta impactar con los soldados, los fue empujando mientras los soldados caían al suelo, se alejaban saltando o alejándose como podían, Jesker solo vio que el tanque iba hacia los cañones los cuales tenían más polvora-

¡Mátenlo! -gritó Jesker molesto- ¡No dejen que avance! -los soldados tomaron flechas y las dispararon hacia Noe dejando que se clavaran en su espalda, Noe aguantó el dolor y siguió avanzando, una flecha le dio en la pierna izquierda pero siguió, una flecha le dio en la espalda cerca de la columna pero siguió avanzando, un soldado avanzó clavando su espada en el centro de la espalda de Noe, Noe gritó de dolor pero no se detuvo, otro soldado tomó su lanza y se acercó para clavarla en la espalda de Noe pero él no se detenía solo apretaba los dientes mientras sangraba por su boca, seguía avanzando hasta que los soldados clavaron más espadas en el haciendo que se debilitara pero solo terminó cayendo al suelo-

¡NOE! ¡NOE! -Todos gritaban su nombre asustados y preocupados pero Noe solo vio sus garras de metal-

Jamás pensé que terminaría así -dijo Noe sonriendo, los soldados lo estaban rodeando pero el chasqueo los dedos creando una pequeña chispa en el metal y encendió la pólvora, los soldados se asustaron al ver la chica y como la pólvora se encendió, en solo un momento la pólvora explotó causando un gran explosión, la explosión cubrió todo de fuego y la pólvora de los soldados comenzó a explotar también, todo el campo se cubrió de fuego y gritos de los soldados, Izanamy fue empujado por la onda expansiva y cayó al suelo mientras se cubría la cabeza, Byakun estaba sorprendido viendo la destruccion, algunos soldados estaban gritando mientras sus cuerpos eran cubiertos por flamas el hielo se estaba deshaciendo dejando que Hinata y los demás pasaran corriendo, algunos fragmentos de madera seguían cayendo a causa de la gran explosión mientras Izanamy trataba de levantarse-

El...dio su vida...para salvarlos -dijo Byakun sorprendido, Izanamy se trató de levantar pero cayó al suelo sentado, Hinata solo lloro molesta igual que los demás, Lucy cayó de rodillas llorando y tapándose la boca mientras Izanamy solo vio las flamas frente a él, nadie decía nada, Izanamy solo derramaba lágrimas mientras veía hacia el suelo y apretaba sus puños molesto, el hielo se estaba deshaciendo mientras Byakun solo levantó los puños viendo a Izanamy-

Lamento lo de tu amigo pero aún tengo un deber más que hacer -dijo Byakun serio- ¿vendrás conmigo por las buenas? -Izanamy no dijo nada solo podía ver esa imagen en su cabeza, el risco frente al mar cayendo con sus padre y abuelo en el, pero en eso paso la imagen de Noe y Anya desapareciendo en las llamas- oye...-Byakun se sorprendió al sentir dolor en el cuerpo y por un impacto terminó estrellándose en una casa hasta perforarla con su cuerpo, Byakun se quejó tosiendo un poco y su descarga del cuerpo bajo un poco, se sujeto el estómago y se puso de pie- ¿qué pasó? -un relámpago sonó e Izanamy había parecido encima de él, sus ojos estaban marcados con venas rojas mientras las pupilas eran rojas y pequeñas, Byakun de solo verlo se sorprendió y más cuando le dio un golpe en la cara liberando una descarga de energía roja y negra, la casa se destruyó por completo mientras Byakun había sido lanzando hasta impactarse en escombros-

¡BUAAAARGAJAAA! -Byakun trato de gritar pero terminó escupiendo sangre de su boca- ¿que? ¿Que...pasó? -Byakun solo vio a Izanamy caminando de forma lenta hacia el, el pelo de su cabeza había crecido formando su melena de nuevo pero estaba vez el pelo era de color negro intenso con marcas carmesí en las puntas, la energía que lo cubría era negra y roja, el pelo de su cara era blanco todavía pero sus ojos tenían un fondo negro con venas rojas marcadas, la pupila era carmesí mientras debajo de sus párpados aparecían lagrimas negras pero eran tatuajes bajando por sus mejillas- su poder se ha incrementado de forma brutal -Izanamy solo apareció frente a él dándole una patada en las costillas del lado derecho, Byakun se quejó Izanamy lo sujeto de la cara con su garra y comienzo a correr solo para estrellarlo con fuerza en un muro, Byakun se sorprendió bastante pero liberó una descarga del cuerpo, Izanamy solo apretó la boca mostrando sus colmillos más largos, liberó energía negra y roja chocando con la descarga de Byakun y esto causó una ligera explosión mientras Byakun solo terminó saltando e Izanamy apareció frente a él lanzando una patada y Byakun se agachó esquivando la patada, Izanamy giró en el aire para quedar de cabeza en el aire, Byakun lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy le sujeto el brazo derecho, Izanamy sujeto su muñeca con fuerza y el resto con su mano derecha, solo extendió su brazos y le dio un rodillazo en el codo-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGG! -Byakun gritó de dolor mientras su brazo era roto, Byakun solo retrocedió un par de pasos, Izanamy no lo soltaba seguía tirando de su brazo hasta el punto en que casi se lo arrancaría, los huesos de Byakun estaban soñando desde la muñeca hasta el codo, Byakun solo gritaba de dolor e Izanamy lo soltó un momento para después girar y lanzarlo contra una pared estrellándolo con fuerza, las rocas comenzaron a caer, cuando se había dado cuenta Byakun estaba en la calle donde había ocurrido la explosión, Byakun se levantó perdiendo la descarga de su cuerpo mientras sudaba y su brazo quedaba colgando-

 _Es inútil que trate de escapar_ -pensó Byakun nervioso- _ni aún usando el poco poder que me queda llegaría muy lejos con estas lesiones...y si realmente ha perdido el control de su mente eso quiere decir que me matará sin dudarlo_ -algunos escombros se movieron dejando ver a Jesker herido y con una quemadura en del lado izquierdo de su cara-

No...ah maldicion...-dijo Jesker molesto- ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! -gritó molesto golpeando el suelo, Izanamy extendió su brazo derecho concentrando energía y creó una garra más grande energía, la garra avanzó y sujeto a Jesker del cuerpo y brazos solo para atraerlo hacia ellos, Izanamy bajo su brazo y cuando vieron la garra se mantenía frente a él sujetando a Jesker del cuerpo- Aaarga...aaarg maldigo...suéltame...aaarg -la garra apretó más su agarre haciendo que Jesker e quejara y comenzó a escupir sangre mientras sus huesos sonaban al ser apretados- ¿crees que...ah cambiaras...algo al matarme..? Aaarg -Hinata comenzó a caminar hacia Izanamy- habrá...más...aaarg como yo...aaarg mis ideas de cambiar este...mundo para hacerlo...aaarg puro de nuevo...aaarg serán legadas y usadas por alguien...aaarg más

¿Por que destruir Japón? ¿Que ganabas con destruir Tokio? -dijo Izanamy molesto, Byakun solo estaba prestando atención-

Aaarg...para que...todo...vuelva a ser pudo...aaarg los impuros como...las ratas...que tú llamas...aldeanos o...amigos aaarg deben...morir -dijo Jesker serio- sin...los inútiles...aaarg que no pueden hacer...nada los puros...aaarg como yo...líderes...fuertes...y con una mejor visión del futuro...podremos...mejorar este mundo no importa...si son niños...o mujeres hay que eliminar la plaga que son...ese es el...error que yo tengo...por deber corregir

¡Eso es una estupidez! -gritó Byakun molesto- no hay que sacrificar las vidas de personas inocentes, toda esta destruccion que vi -pensó en una calle destruida con algunos animales posiblemente aldeanos estaban tirados con el suelo y en manchas de sangre- todo eso ¡¿No tuvo ningún propósito?!

Jajaja...no, si lo tuvo...deshacernos de la plaga ese fue el plan de Zhang jajaja -Jesker se estaba riendo pero Izanamy sujeto la garra con más fuerza haciendo que Jesker se quejara derramando sangre-

Sacrificaste vidas inocentes solo por simples caprichos infantiles -dijo Izanamy molesto- ¿ahora puedes ver a lo que te has unido Byakun? -Byakun solo vio su brazo roto y después vio todo lo que lo rodeaba- esto es lo único que los templarios quieren, esto es lo que quieren los que se sienten superiores, los que tienen el poder creen que están por encima de todo y todos, ese es su más grande pecado y si no admiten su error ¡Yo me voy a encargar de corregirlo! -Izanamy solo gritó mientras Jesker gritó escupiendo más sangre-

Basta...por favor basta -dijo Hinata llorando acercándose más, Izanamy solo esperaba a ver como la garra terminaría por matar a Jesker pero sintió que alguien lo abrazaba y cuando se dio cuenta era Hinata- Ya basta por favor Izanamy -Hinata lo abrazaba con fuerza derramando lágrimas- yo solo quiero...yo solo quiero irme a casa, por favor...no quiero que nadie más muera te lo suplico -Izanamy solo vio a Hinata y deshizo la garra tirando a Jesker en el suelo, abrazó a Hinata con fuerza cerrando los ojos-

Si yo también quiero irme a casa -dijo Izanamy deprimido- lo lamento, lo lamento mucho -deshizo su transformación volviendo a la normalidad- encontraremos donde formar nuestro nuevo hogar te lo prometo -Byakun solo suspiro rindiéndose-

Esta bien -dijo Hinata deprimida, los soldados que sobrevivieron se fueron retirando dejando el campo, Jesker solo trato de levantarse pero Izanamy lo sujeto de los hombros y le dio la vuelta para apuñalar su cuello con una navaja de energía, todos los aldeanos salieron para ver que la batalla había terminado-

 _En toda guerra después de la tormenta viene la calma_ -pensó Izanamy viendo todas las máquinas, edificios destruidos, agujero, cuerpos tanto de enemigos como de aliados, todo por la guerra-

Lucharon de una gran forma -dijo Bruce sonriendo viendo a los asesinos- te lo agradezco de corazón Jun -Jun sonrió y asintió-

 _Habrá días en que perdamos la fe_ -Izanamy estaba viendo el fuego y Misaki corrió para darle un abrazo e Izanamy se lo regresó- _días en que nuestros aliados nos traicionen_ -solo vio a Jesker muerto en el suelo y luego el lugar donde Noe había muerto- _pero jamás llegará el día en que olvidamos este país y a sus habitantes_ -Hinata se acercó llorando y sonriendo, Izanamy se acercó sonriendo-

Me alegra que estés bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Y yo estoy más que feliz de ver que estás bien, a todos ustedes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, le dio un beso a Hinata y luego un abrazo-

 _Nuestras razas unidas por una historia largamente olvidada y un futuro que enfrentaremos juntos_ -Izanamy estaba sonriendo abrazando a Hinata, la preocupación y el miedo se estaba alejando de todos, y cada uno de ellos- _envió este mensaje para que nuestros pasados sean recordados, ya que en esos recuerdos continuaremos viviendo_

Byakun fue atendido gracias a los aldeanos, solo enyesaron su brazo mientras Izanamy era atendido por Hinata, Abag sonrió y estrechó la mano de Izanamy, y le entregó un mapa, Hinata e Izanamy asintieron, todos los aldeanos que vivieron en el clan Shiba siguieron a Izanamy hasta el barco igual que los asesinos solo para llegar a una isla llamada Okinawa, todos bajaron del barco para recorrer la isla-

 _No podremos devolverle la vida a los que murieron en la aldea, no podremos volver a ser como antes_ -los aldeanos del clan Shiba estaban caminando por la isla, estaban viendo que podían hacer una nueva aldea ahí y vivir de forma tranquila, el tiempo pasó y la aldea se formó mientras Izanamy estaba usando un pantalón negro con un cinturón azul, encima usaba una camisa negra de cuello en v con vendas en los brazos de tela azul y manga corta, usaba botas cortas de color negro con tiras azules en sus piernas, el estaba viendo desde su casa la aldea nueva- _El destino nos ha brindado su recompensa, esta isla será nuestro nuevo hogar_

Una vez más alumnos -dijo Hinata en un campo viendo un grupo de animales jóvenes usando espadas de madera mientras Hinata usaba un traje combate rojo sin mangas- síganme -les enseñaba como pelear mientras Izanamy sonreía, él entró a la casa y vio algo en un pequeño altar notando un traje y Armas de asesino junto a su espada-

 _Vivimos entre esta gente ocultándolos a plena vista pero cuidándolos en secreto_ -Izanamy seguía viendo el traje de asesino y tomo las hojas ocultas- _esperando, protegiendo_ -Jun y Bruce estaban caminando usando sus trajes de asesinos en medio de una ciudad, los dos sacaron sus hojas ocultas y avanzaron hacia un leopardo- _fui testigo de lo que su valor es capaz_ -Misaki estaba viendo el atardecer junto a Cristal juntas tomadas de la mano- _y aunque somos de mundos diferentes_ -en medio de la noche Izanamy estaba usando su traje de asesino, estaba de pie en el techo de un palacio japonés- _al igual que nosotros, es más de lo que ves, yo soy Izanamy Shiba y envío este mensaje a todos los que se ocultan entre las sombras_ -se acercó a la orilla de una viga y extendió los brazos- _Aqui estamos_ -solo se dejó car en un salto de fe liberando sus hojas ocultas- _Y estamos esperando_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 20.- Animus...**_

En medio de algún lugar en el mar, en medio de la noche, había tres barcos peleando, los gritos y sonidos de cañones sonaban con cada golpe, explosión y ataque, los tres barcos estaban girando rodeándose mientras disparaban tratando de un hundir un solo barco, el barco que estaba siendo el principal atacado tenía banderas blancas con un dibujo rojo-

¡Todos resistan! ¡Mantengan el barco a medía vela! ¡Los cañones manténganlos listos! ¡No quiero que se moje la pólvora! -los animales en el barco de velas blancas estaban efectuando las órdenes que escuchaban, un leopardo cargó su cañón con dos esferas sujetadas con una cadena, disparó el cañón y le dio al mástil principal casi rompiendo la madera-

¡Ataque entrando! -gritó un macho asustado, todos saltaron de la cubierta esquivando el ataque de un cañón que explotó al instante-

¡Disparen las ganzúas quiero que capturen ese barco! -gritó un cocodrilo en unos de los barcos enemigos, en la parte baja del barco se alistaron unos cañones con flechas grandes metálicas, encendieron la mecha y comenzaron a disparar las flechas, las flechas penetraron en la madera del barco, justo en el casco y se engancharon comenzando a jalarlo-

¡Nos han enganchado! -gritó un leopardo asustado- ¡nos están jalando! -el barco comenzó a ser jalado mientras osos dos barcos enemigos siguieron disparando sus cañones-

¡Todos resistan! ¡Mantengan todo en control! -algunos animales cayeron al suelo mientras más cañones seguían disparando, una bala estaba por golpear al barco cuando un muro de agua se levantó frente a la bala y después se congeló dejando las balas detenidas en el hielo, las cadenas con las flechas se estaban congelado pero el barco había dejado de ser empujado, medio de algunos animales Izanamy, Jun, Clent y Hinata vestían trajes de asesino mientras usaban los gorros, Hinata solo se tapó la boca un momento y solo suspiro-

¡Todos mantengan el curso! ¡Todos aléjense de la ruta de fuego! -gritó Bruce molesto, el estaba vestido como asesino mientras sujetaba el timón dándole vuelta al barco para tratar de avanzar en el mar, los cañones siguieron disparando al muro de hielo-

El muro no soportará, alguien debe salir al mar y encargarse -dijo Clent preocupado y levantó los brazos formando un muro de agua que se congelo- ¿una mano?

Yo iré al agua, ustedes encárguense de las cadenas -dijo Izanamy serio, avanzó corriendo a la borda y se subió a la barda de la orilla del barco solo para lanzarse al muro de hielo, se sujeto de algunos pedazos que salían del muro y pudo escalar hasta llegar a la cima-

Ten mucho cuidado -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Descuida estaré bien -dijo Izanamy calmado, siguió trepando hasta quedar agachado en la cima, vio a los otros barcos rodeando el suelo mientras mantenían las cadenas sujetas- primero debo hacerme cargo de las cadenas si quiero liberar al Zangetsu -Izanamy salto a la primera cadena y quedó colgado sujetándola con sus manos viendo que podía avanzar- _el problema será avanzar_ -solo avanzó sujetando la siguiente cuenta de la cadena con sus manos, siguió avanzando pero una bala de cañón iba hacia el, solo se puso molesto cuando un torrente la golpeó y la desvió, solo se volteó y vio a Hinata con los brazos extendidos-

Yo te cubro tu ve -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¡Gracias! -Izanamy gritó sonriendo y siguió avanzando colgándose de la cadena cuando notó que los barcos estaban jalando las cadenas y el barco de los asesinos estaba siendo jalado hacia ellos-

Nos están atrayendo hacia ellos, quieren confrontación directa -dijo Jun molesta-

¡Todos alisten los cañones y las armas! -grito Bruce serio- ¡quiero el barco listo para batalla!

¡Ya oyeron al capitán! ¡Muévanse! -gritó Hinata molesta- no podemos perder esta oportunidad -solo se prepararon, Hinata tomó unas flechas y su arco-

Hinata te necesito en la altura tienes la mejor puntería -dijo Bruce serio moviendo el timón- ¡Clent tu y Jun vayan al frente y protejan el barco!

¡Entendido! -gritaron los tres, fueron a sus respectivos puestos mientras Hinata subía lo más alto del mástil y se preparó para disparar su flecha-

 _Concéntrate, usa tu ojo mental, y...¡Vista del águila! -_ Hinata abrió los ojos mostrando una ligera pupila amarilla notando un grupo de enemigos, sonrió y disparó su flecha dejando que avanzara y le dio a un leopardo en el hombro causando que gritara- jaja funciono

Vamos alisten los cañones rápidos -dijo Jun sería, un lobo estaba cargando un cañón con pólvora, pero este cañón era pequeño a comparación de los que estaban en la parte inferior de la cubierta- rápido a un lado -tomó los mandos del cañón y comenzó a moverlo para apuntar a un barco al frente, disparó y le dio una parte del casco causando poco daño- ¡carguen de nuevo! -un lobo corrió cargando una bala y algo de pólvora, encendió la mecha y Jun apuntó para disparar-

¡Liberan los barriles al agua! -Clent gritó serio, un mono tomó un barril y lo lanzó al agua, un leopardo y un rinoceronte tomaron más barriles y los lanzaron al mar- ¡Saru! -Saru corrió vistiendo su traje de asesino, Clent solo comenzó a mover los brazos de firma horizontal firmando círculos, el agua y la corriente estaban moviéndose hacia el frente- ¡ahora Saru! -Saru lanzó tres golpes disparando tres bolas de fuego que le dieron a los barriles causando explosiones en el casco del barco enemigo, los animales del barco enemigo se sorprendieron y quejaron un poco por el movimiento-

¡No se queden ahí asustados! -gritó un leon joven vestido con ropas negras y doradas, estaba usando un uniforme militar- ¡rápido peleen! ¡Concentren el fuego en los cañones! -algunos animales estaban corriendo, un grupo de rinocerontes sujetaron y empujaron cañones a la parte frontal de la cubierta y se prepararon para disparar- ¡fuego! -los cañones fueron disparados dando un total de cinco disparos-

¡Prepárense para el impacto! -gritó Bruce, Hinata clavó sus garras al mástil, los demás se agacharon dejando que las balas impactarán parte del barco- ¡todos recarguen y prepárense para disparar! -los animales siguieron cargando las balas y recargando los cañones, Izanamy terminó llegando a un barco y se sujetó d la orilla de una madera saliente, comenzó a trepar sujetándose con fuerza aun con la madera limosa por el agua de mar, siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la parte superior de la columna, se impulsó y subió a la cubierta para quedar detrás de un leopardo, extendió los brazos liberando sus hojas ocultas, sujetó el cuello del leopardo con su brazo derecho, solo movió su muñeca izquierda pasando la hoja y le cortó el cuello, se dio la vuelta y lo lanzó al mar, se acercó a una caja de madera tomando una espada de hoja delgada y guardia dorada con mango azul, era una espada posiblemente inglesa-

Bonita espada -dijo Izanamy calmado, tomó la espada Shibari mangetsu de su espalda y quedó a dos espadas, se acercó a un rinoceronte y lo apuñalo con ambas espadas dejando que gritara, veinte animales se giraron para verlo y vieron al rinoceronte caer muerto al suelo, Izanamy estaba sonriendo girando ambas espadas- hola amigos -los animales gritaron e Izanamy avanzó corriendo, levantó su espada izquierda de forma horizontal deteniendo el corte de una espada de un soldado, solo lo apuñalo con su espada derecha en el centro del pecho, el soldado se quejó e Izanamy le dio una patada en el estómago alejándolo de él, Izanamy se giró cortando de forma horizontal con su espada derecha en el pecho de un soldado, un rinoceronte gritó avanzó corriendo, sujetó una lanza y la empujó mientras corría, Izanamy solo cruzó las espadas y dejó que la hoja de la lanza avanzara rosando las hojas de las espadas formando una fricción, la detuvo al hacer contacto con la guardia de la lanza, solo derrapó sus botas en el suelo por el agua pero se detuvo un par de metros después, solo gruñó un poco y desvió la lanza empujándola, solo avanzó y le dio un corte horizontal en el estómago al rinoceronte, se giró rodeándolo y le dio un corte en diagonal en la espalda, el rinoceronte cayó al suelo muerto, Izanamy avanzó corriendo, un leon levantó un mazo y lanzó un golpe vertical, Izanamy se hizo a un lado esquivando el golpe, avanzó y le dio un corte vertical en las costillas, un leopardo gritó sujetando una espada y lanzó un corte horizontal, Izanamy se agachó esquivando el ataque, el leopardo gritó y se giró lanzando un corte vertical en forma diagonal, Izanamy solo sujeto la espada inglesa al revés y lanzó un corte en forma horizontal chocando la hoja con la espada del leopardo, las dos espadas chocaron e Izanamy lo empujó solo para saltar hacia atrás esquivando un golpe del mazo, el leopardo y el leon se quedaron frente a Izanamy mientras el solo giró las espadas-

Izanamy avanzó corriendo, el leopardo lanzó un corte horizontal e Izanamy de agachó derrapando en el suelo húmedo, se giró y clavó la espada inglesa en el suelo logrando detenerse, pasó la mano por su cinturón y tomó un cuchillo, lo lanzó mientras el leon y el leopardo lo miraban, el cuchillo le dio leopardo en el hombro derecho, Izanamy avanzó tomando la espada inglesa pero el leon gritó y lanzó un golpe con su mazo, Izanamy gritó y lanzó un corte horizontal con la espada inglesa, el impacto con el mazo hizo que se destruyera en pedazos, Izanamy solo se hizo a un lado esquivando el golpe del mazo, avanzó y clavó su katana en el centro del pecho del leon haciendo que se quejara, sacó la espada pero el leon siguió peleando, lanzó un golpe horizontal con el mazo pero Izanamy se agachó esquivando el golpe, sujetó su espada con ambas manos y le dio un corte en las rodillas, el leon gritó cayendo al suelo e Izanamy solo le dio un corte vertical en la cara dejando que cayera al suelo, el leopardo rugió pero Izanamy sacó su hoja izquierda y le dio un golpe a la garganta con su navaja, el leopardo se quejó pero Izanamy solo saltó esquivando el golpe de una bola de metal sujetada con una cadena de un extremo, un elefante estaba viéndolo mientras sujetaba la cadena dándole vueltas a la bola, Izanamy se quedó en guardia sujetando la espada y avanzó corriendo, el elefante gritó y lanzó un golpe vertical con su bola de metal, Izanamy cayó al suelo de un salto y rodó acostado, se puso de pie mientras el elefante giraba la bola y la lanzó d forma directa, Izanamy solo colocó la espada frente a él deteniendo el golpe pero este igual terminó golpeándolo indirectamente en el pecho, se detuvo para respirar un poco agitado-

El elefante se estaba riendo y avanzó corriendo, el elefante gritó y lanzó un golpe con su bola, Izanamy saltó a la derecha y avanzó corriendo, solo sujeto la katana con las dos manos y lanzó un corte en diagonal, el elefante levantó el brazo izquierdo cubierto por una cadena de arco gruesa, el corte solo le dio a la cadena pero no la rompio, solo ocasionó fricción, el elefante gritó y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el cuerpo con su brazo, Izanamy fue lanzado hasta unas cajas y se quejó pero se levantó esquivando el ataque de la bola de metal, el elefante siguió lanzando su bola de metal, Izanamy avanzó corriendo de nuevo y le dio un corte horizontal en las costillas, el elefante gritó de dolor pero avanzó corriendo atrapando a Izanamy con su trompa, lo sujetó del cuerpo y solo siguió avanzado hasta estrellarlo contra el mástil, Izanamy se quejó pero el elefante siguió golpeándolo con su cabeza con fuerza, Izanamy se estaba quejando pero levantó su brazo izquierdo liberando su hoja y la clavó en el ojo derecho del elefante, el elefante gritó y se sujetó el ojo, Izanamy levantó su katana y la clavó en la trompa del elefante haciendo que gritara, el elefante lo soltó e Izanamy cayó al suelo, se acercó y cortó la cadena de la bola, giró la cadena y con ella la bola de metal, la lanzó golpeando al elefante en el estómago, elefante cayó de rodillas quejándose por el dolor, Izanamy tomó la cadena y levantó el brazo derecho girando la cadena para dejar que la bola cayera en la cabeza del elefante, Izanamy tomó la espada y lanzó un corte vertical sujetándola con ambas manos, se giró escupiendo sangre viendo a los demás enemigos, solo gritó y avanzó corriendo-

¡Todos! ¡Prepárense para batalla cuerpo a cuerpo! -gritó Bruce molesto, soltó el timón mientras caminaba por la cubierta y liberó sus hojas ocultas, el barco enemigo avanzó impactando el zangetsu, los soldados gritaron igual que los animales en el barco de Bruce, la batalla comenzó al ver que los soldados estaban invadiendo el barco de Bruce, Bruce gritó y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe directo apuñalando a un leopardo en el pecho, con su hoja oculta izquierda lanzó un corte horizontal cortándole el cuello al leopardo y siguió corriendo, Hinata estaba en la cima del mástil disparando más flechas, disparó tres flechas dándole a un rinoceronte en el pecho y este cayó al suelo muerto, Clent y Saru tomaron sus armas esperando el ataque, Jun tomó su espada y avanzó corriendo, solo saltó y extendió su brazo izquierdo apuñalando a un leon en el pecho, el leon cayó al suelo mientras Jun levantó la espada bloqueando un ataque de un leopardo, se giró dándole una patada al leopardo, avanzó corriendo y saltó cayendo en picada perforando el pecho del leopardo, un rinoceronte disparó un par de flechas de una ballesta y le dio a la espada de Jun haciendo que la soltara, un rinoceronte avanzó corriendo pero Jun se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque, extendió los brazos liberando sus hojas ocultas, avanzó corriendo y saltó encima del rinoceronte, el rinoceronte la sujetó de sus brazos y comenzó a agitarse para liberarse del agarre, pero no podía, Jun solo gritaba un poco tratando de mantenerse sujetada, Hinata tomó su arco y flecha y disparó dándole al rinoceronte en el pecho, el rinoceronte seguía peleando y Jun ya no podía sujetarse bien, dos cuchillos para lanzar se clavaron en el pecho del rinoceronte justo en su pecho y cuello, el rinoceronte solo se quejó y Jun pasó las hojas ocultas cortando su garganta y el rinoceronte cayó al suelo muerto, Bruce avanzó corriendo tomando cuchillos de su cinturón y las lanzó con un leopardo y un lobo-

Vamos Jun aún no te puedes dar por vencida, aun no -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Jun se puso de pie y tomó su espada-

Aun quedan muchos, ¿por que Izanamy se tarda demasiado? -dijo Jun molesta-

Estará listo cuando tenga, esta guerra tiene que terminar hoy -dijo Bruce sonriendo- vamos que en uno de esos barcos debe estar Zhang

No hay tiempo para pensar -dijo Jun molesta, dio un gritó y avanzó corriendo, Bruce solo gritó y avanzó corriendo, Hinata seguía disparando flechas hasta que vio como dos balas sujetadas con una cadena estaban avanzando hacia el mástil, justo donde estaba ella, Hinata solo saltó a la vela esquivando el ataque que destruyó parte de la madera, Saru gritó girando su lanza y le dio corte vertical a un lobo en el pecho, se giró y extendió su lanza golpeando a un leopardo en el pecho, Clent liberó sus hojas ocultas y saltó lanzando un golpe con ambas a la espalda de un lobo, cayó encima de él perforando su espalda con sus hojas ocultas, se levantó y esquivó un ataque moviendo el cuerpo hacia la izquierda, Clent solo avanzó corriendo y saltó dándole un rodillazo en el mentón al leopardo, el leopardo soltó su arma y retrocedió un par de pasos, el leopardo se enojó y lanzó un golpe pero Clent levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque, el leopardo siguió lanzando golpes pero Clent los desviaba moviendo los brazos, el leopardo lanzó un golpe pero Clent le sujetó el brazo con una mano y le dio un golpe al mentón, lo golpeó de lado en la cara se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho, avanzó y saltó liberando su hoja oculta de la mano izquierda, apuñalo al leopardo en el cuello y avanzó corriendo hacia otro enemigo, Hinata llegó a la cubierta y tomó dos hachas de su espalda mostrando que tenían la figura del símbolo del credo-

Caballeros -dijo Hinata sonriendo y comenzó a mover sus hachas- no es justo que no le hagan caso a una dama -los soldados gritaron y avanzaron corriendo, Hinata avanzó corriendo y se agachó derrapando en el suelo y lanzó un corte horizontal con una de las hachas cortando parte de las costillas de un rinoceronte, el rinoceronte cayó al suelo herido mientras Hinata levantó la segunda hacha y lanzó un golpe vertical directo al cuello, solo siguió corriendo pero un leopardo tratado de apuñalarla, Hinata se hizo a la derecha y levantó su hacha izquierda en forma de un golpe de gancho, le dio al mentón al leopardo, el leopardo cayó al suelo y Hinata giró ambas hachas para darle un golpe con ambas hachas al cuerpo, Hinata gruñó y avanzó corriendo hacia ma enemigos, en el barco enemigo se escuchó un gritó e Izanamy le dio un corte horizontal a un rinoceronte dejando que cayera al suelo muerto, bajo unas escaleras y vio una pistola en unos barriles, tomó la pistola y extendió su brazo viendo que un leopardo le apuntaba con un rifle con una bayoneta al frente, el leopardo disparó e Izanamy solo se agachó rodando y luego se levantó disparando dándole al centro del pecho, el leopardo se quejó e Izanamy avanzó corriendo y clavó su hoja oculta en el cuello del leopardo, solo tomó el rifle y se acercó a una jaula, metió la bayoneta entre las aperturas de la puerta de la jaula, empujó y terminó rompiendo el seguro abriendo la jaula-

¿Por que tardaste tanto? -dijo Lucy molesta, ella estaba sentada en medio de algunos animales con cadenas en los pies y grilletes, Lucy usaba ropa sencilla, gris y un poco sucia-

Lo siento pero no sabia que te habían capturado hasta que Falcón lo dijo -dijo Izanamy calmado, tomó la espada y cortó las cadenas dejando ir a los prisioneros- ¿que supiste de Zhang?

No está aquí, el va en el otro barco hacia Taiwán -dijo Lucy sería- rápido tenemos que liberar al zangetsu, los dos se acercaron a unos poleas donde estaban las cadenas atadas y mantenían al barco de Bruce sujetado con las flechas- tenemos que cortarlas -Izanamy solo tomó su espada y lanzó un corte vertical cortando las cadenas, eran dos cadenas y las dos cadenas solo cayeron al mar, los dos salieron corriendo viendo que los prisioneros estaban escapando tomando los barcos salvavidas o solo lanzándose al ma con un pedazo de madera, Izanamy tomó una lámpara con aceite y una vela dentro, la lanzó y comenzó a quemar unos barriles con pólvora, todo dentro de ahí se comenzó a quemar, Lucy vio que el barco enemigo se estaba alejando un poco pero Izanamy la tomó en sus brazos y saltó al mar con ella, Lucy gritó asustada y los dos cayeron, salieron respirando agitados pero Izanamy volvió a sujetar a Lucy para comenzar a nadar-

¿Por que hiciste eso? -dijo Lucy molesta, el barco donde estaban comenzó a arder y después explotó ocasionando que se comenzara a hundir- ah ya veo...-Izanamy siguió nadando sujetando a Lucy y los dos llegaron al casco del último barco, comenzaron a trepar para llegar a la cubierta- ¿trajiste mis armas?

Listas y armadas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, de su cinturón sacó dos hojas ocultas y se las dio, Lucy se colocó los brazaletes y liberó las hojas- ¿podrás tu sola?

Claro que si -dijo Lucy sonriendo, se alejó corriendo y vio que estaba rodeada de cinco soldados, levantó los brazos colocándolos en forma horizontal casi a una pose de baile, avanzó corriendo mientras un soldado gritó levantó su espada, lanzó un corte vertical, Lucy solo saltó a la izquierda esquivando el ataque, avanzó y apuñalo al soldado en las costillas, lo apuñalo cuatro veces con su hoja oculta, levantó la hoja oculta derecha y le dio un corte horizontal en el cuello, un rinoceronte trató de atraparla pero Lucy solo se agachó y le dio un golpe con el codo en el estómago, el rinoceronte se quejó pero Lucy se subió en su rodilla y luego se impulsó en su hombro para saltar y girar solo caer encima de un leopardo apuñalandolo en la espalda, el leopardo cayó al suelo herido y Lucy le dio un corte en el cuello, solo se quedó en guardia viendo a los demás enemigos, Izanamy estaba detrás de unas cajas y avanzó corriendo, solo sujeto a un lobo del cuello y le cortó la garganta con sus hojas ocultas, el lobo cayó al suelo muerto e Izanamy tomó un barril de pólvora solo verterle encima algo de aceite que encontró y le prendió fuego, lo lanzó dejando que rodara hacia los soldados con los cañones, un gorila vio el barril y gritó mientras este terminó explotando golpeando a los demás con la honda expansiva, Hinata gritó y lanzó una de sus hachas envuelta en fuego y energía, el hacha le dio a la cadena cortándola, Clent solo levantó un muro de agua congelando la cadena y Saru lanzó su lanza golpeando al hielo y lo destruyó junto con la cadena, los animales que estaban en los cañones en la cubierta inferior del zangetsu liberaron al barco de las flechas dejándolo libre-

¡Somos libres de las amarras! ¡Preparen los cañones para disparar! -gritó Bruce molesto pero el barco enemigo tuvo tres explosiones seguidas ocasionando unos gritos de enemigos, Lucy solo se acercó a la orilla y saltó al mar- ¡Pantera al agua! -Clent lanzó una cuerda mientras Lucy nadaba hacía ella, se sujetó de la cuerda y comenzaron a ayudarla para subir al barco-

¿Lucy estas bien? -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Yo estoy bien pero Izanamy sigue en el barco -dijo Lucy calmada, todos vieron como el barco estaba ardiendo mientras Izanamy seguía peleando, solo corrió en medio el fuego y vio al leon tomando dos espadas largas-

Se ve que no puedes quedarte quieto o callado ¿verdad? -dijo el leon serio-

¿Donde esta Zhang? -dijo Izanamy serio viendo al leon mientras eran rodeados por el fuego-

No pienso decírtelo, yo soy Devon McTrie, soy el capitán de este barco y un templario a mucha honra -dijo el leon molesto-

¿Que tiene de honra ser un maldito conquistador asesino de inocentes? -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Infeliz, no te atrevas a insultar mi gran orgullo -dijo Devon molesto-

Puedo ver que no vienes de Asia, y de ningún continente cercano, eres extrangero pero no español -dijo Izanamy serio-

Así es, mi nación es grande, mi nación es fuerte igual que yo -dijo Devon sonriendo-

Tu nación solo está llena de desgraciados y tú terminarás muerto -dijo Izanamy molesto, avanzó corriendo, Devon también avanzó corriendo, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un corte con sus espadas, los dos chocaron sus espadas causando una onda expansiva, los dos estaban forcejeando hasta que Devon lanzó un corte horizontal con la espada derecha, Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque y se acercó lanzando un corte vertical pero Devon levantó sus espadas y las cruzó deteniendo el corte- e escuchado historias de tu pueblo, de su fuerza, ustedes los que vienen de más allá son unos sujetos miserables dispuestos a usar la fuerza para someter a los pueblos y personas inocentes, asesinaron a un pueblo de amantes de la naturaleza solo por su plata y tierras, ustedes solo van de nación en nación asesinando solo porque se creen superiores, usan a animales de pelo diferente solo por ser diferentes a ustedes, los menos precian solo porque son de otra tierras y los usan como mercancía, ¡eso no se lo merecen!

Así son las cosas, El Fuerte domina al débil, mis compañeros y yo somos fuertes, somos adtos para asumir el control del mundo -dijo Devon molesto- tu y tus compañeros morirán, tu vas a morir

Yo no me dejaré vencer -Izanamy gritó molesto empujando su espada, avanzó corriendo y saltó lanzando un corte vertical con su espada, Devon levantó las espadas desviando el ataque e Izanamy sujetó la espada con ambas manos lanzando un corte horizontal, Devon colocó frente a él las espadas deteniendo el corte, lo empujó un poco pero Devon lanzo un corte vertical con su espada derecha e Izanamy la desvió con corte de la suya, pero Devon lanzó una estocada con su espada izquierda e Izanamy levantó su espada parando el golpe con la hoja de la espada, Izanamy fue empujado pero Devon solo sonrió y comenzó a lanzar varios cortes e Izanamy solo retrocedía defendiéndose con su espada, esquivó un golpe moviendo el cuerpo y vio como Devon lanzó un corte diagonal con su espada derecha pero Izanamy giró la espada de firma invertida deteniendo el ataque, giro hacia la derecha y le dio una patada en el pecho empujándolo contra el mástil, Izanamy solo gritó y avanzó corriendo pero Devon lanzó su espada izquierda e Izanamy le dio un golpe con la espada desviándola hacia el suelo, Devon tomó una cuerda y cortó el otro extremo dejando que la cuerda lo subiera, las flamas se estaban extendiendo e Izanamy solo vio el mástil, guardó su espada pero en espalda tenía un cuchillo curveado con forma de águila, lo sacó y lo clavó en el mástil, comenzó a trepar usando el cuchillo para sujetarse y siguió trepando lo mejor que podía, Devon estaba en la cima del mástil pero Izanamy saltó sujetando unas cuerdas y comenzó a trepar más rápido, llego a la cima del mástil quedando frente a Devon-

No escaparas hasta que me digas dónde está Zhang -dijo Izanamy serio, quedo en guardia mientras Devon estaba igual en guardia-

No dejare que le pongas tus sucias y mestizas manos encima -dijo Devon molesto, Izanamy se quitó la capucha mostrando que estaba en su modo oscuro- un sucio lobo negro que asco, no seré vencido por un sucio -Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara y se sujetó la cara-

Si soy un mestizo, soy un lobo negro con partes de tigre y lo soy a mucha honra -dijo Izanamy serio- y ustedes son lo que está mal en mi pueblo -Izanamy avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte diagonal pero Devon desvió el golpe con su espada, Izanamy solo giro lanzando un corte horizontal pero Devon le dio un corte vertical chocando su espada con la de el, los dos gritaron liberando energía y fueron empujados, Devon solo avanzó corriendo igual un Izanamy los dos llegaron y chocaron sus espadas pero el mástil comenzó a moverse y tambalearse un poco, los dos bajaron la mirada viendo que el mástil se estaba quemando, Devon empujó a Izanamy lanzó un corte en diagonal pero Izanamy solo retrocedió y lanzó una estocada y Devon solo se alejó saltando, Devon giro lanzando un corte horizontal e Izanamy solo levantó la espada bloqueando el ataque, los dos levantaron sus espadas y avanzaron chocando en un fuerte impacto, los dos giraron lanzando un corte con sus espadas, el mástil comenzó a romperse un poco y se dobló empezando caer, Izanamy y Devon saltaron evitando caer con el mástil, el mástil terminó cayendo y se destruyó cayendo por ambos lados del barco, Izanamy salió de entre la madera notando un estaba rodeado por el fuego-

Esto aún no termina -dijo Devon molesto saliendo de entre los fragmentos de madera, los dos caminaron un poco y comenzaron a correr solo chocar sus espadas en un fuerte golpe, los dos comenzaron a pelear lanzando varios cortes en diferentes direcciones, Devon lanzó un corte horizontal e Izanamy concentró energía en su brazo izquierdo dejando que la hoja oculta brillara, detuvo el ataque de Devon bloqueándolo y lanzó un golpe directo con su espada pero Devon saltó a la izquierda esquivando el ataque, Devon solo avanzó corriendo lanzando un corte en forma horizontal e Izanamy saltó girando sobre Devon y cayó lanzando un corte vertical cortando parte del pecho de Devon, solo avanzó de un paso y clavó su espada en el pecho de Devon, Devon solo escupió sangre y cayó al suelo de rodillas viendo la espada den su pecho-

Estoy no me causa ningún placer -dijo Izanamy serio- solo dime dónde está Zhang

Jamás lo diré...-dijo Devon molesto, Izanamy solo tomó su espada y la sacó derramando la sangre de Devon en el suelo- ha...es inútil...puedo sentir...el frío..la agonia...y mi pesar...todo se nubla

No le temas a la muerte -dijo Izanamy serio- en vida no encontraste tu camino, pero espero que en la muerte puedas hallarlo -se agacho y lo ayudo a recostarse- solo dime dónde está

Yo no tengo nada que decir...ah el solo...estará planeando el siguiente...golpe -dijo Devon sonriendo- se terminó para...ti...pero te daré...una pista...está en...Taiwán...solo eso se jeje

 _Requiescat in peace_ -dijo Izanamy serio cerrándole los ojos pero Devon sonrió- ahora puedes sonreír por La Paz de la muerte

No sonrió...por mi paz...si no porque te llevare conmigo...-dijo Devon sonriendo- el barco está cargado con pólvora...y cómo está ardiendo no tardará en hacer explosión

¿Que? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y vio a un lado notando que las llamas llegaron a las cajas y barriles de pólvora, la pólvora se encendió y comenzó a explotar mientras Izanamy solo corrió hacia un lado pero la onda expansiva de la explosión lo golpeó por la espalda causando que cayera al mar, Izanamy solo cayó mientras se hundía en el agua-

Izanamy solo podía ver algunos fragmentos de madera ver pero en un segundo tomó se volvió blanco, todo parecía estar rodeado de destellos blancos y sin un final, parecía que se creaban líneas grises y un algo si un final-

 _Alerta...alerta...alerta falla del sistema...falla del sistema...des sincronización...no se puede acceder a la memoria ni al sistema_ -Izanamy solo cerro los ojos por un momento mientras todo se volvía blanco, todo desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en algún lugar blanco, se escuchaban unos pasos mientras se podía ver que alguien había abierto los ojos notando a una pantera negra con ojos amarillos, usaba una bata blanca de doctor con un gafete con su imagen y nombre en ella-

Vaya que bueno que despiertas, el sistema fallo y te tuvimos que sacar a la fuerza -dijo la pantera sonriendo, el animal solo la estaba viendo parpadeando un poco, trato de levantarse pero se había golpeado con un cristal- cuidado, estuviste ahí por más de tres horas y el cristal como la memoria están activos todavía -la pantera estaba cargando una tablet negra y comenzó a presionar unos botones, se acercó a una pantalla y comenzó a presionar unos botones dejando que un cristal se quitara- listo ya estas, puedes levantarte -frente a ella estaba una silla de mueble y cubierta roja, tenia arcos para descansar los brazos y un domo de cristal que cubría la cabeza del animal-

Estarás un poco...bueno verás todo como si fuera borroso, perdida, o incluso agetreado pero descuida -dijo la pantera sonriendo, una puerta de cristal se abrió revelando a un leon de melena negra, ojos morados y pelo amarillo claro- presidente Razas -la pantera se asustó al ver al leon vestido de traje elegante- buenas tardes

¿Como va el sujetó se prueba número 24? -dijo Razas serio acercándose a la silla- ¿por que no está activado el animus?

Señor Razas la carga de acceder a los recuerdos antiguos de antepasados es demasiado para el cuerpo, si se quedaba ahí otra hora más podría sufrir un derrame cerebral -dijo la pantera preocupada-

Está bien, de nada nos servirá muerto -dijo Razas serio- llévenlo a la zona de descanso con los otros sujetos -la puerta se abrió revelando a dos rinocerontes vestidos con trajes azules y chalecos negros contra balas, los rinocerontes se acercaron al Animus para sujetar al animal en la silla, lo llevaron por la fuerza, todo por dónde veía era blanco y brillante, tanto era el resplandor de las luces y el color que le lastimaba la vista, una puerta se abrió de forma automática frente a ellos y pudieron entrar notando que había más animales dentro, todos vestían trajes blancos como para enfermos o residentes en algún hospital, sus camisas estaban enumeradas y se veían algo perdidos, los rinocerontes dejaron al animales en una banca en medio de lo que parecía ser un campo verde, con un pequeño riachuelo frente a el-

Esta zona está basada en un campo que a muchos antepasados de los que están aquí les gustaba, creo que a tu antepasado le gustaban estas cosas -dijo Razas calmado caminando con los brazos en la espalda, el animal levantó la mirada notando como el sol entraba por una ventana, se tapó la cara un momento mostrando una garra blanca con uñas largas y negras- claro estarás un poco fuera de este mundo, pero creamos este escenario para que el estrés se vaya y puedan volver al animus puedes estar un rato y luego puedes volver a tu cuarto -el animal se levantó caminando un poco torpe y cayó al suelo frente al agua viéndose reflejado en el agua- te sentirás un poco torpe pero es normal, ¿cual decías que era tu nombre?

Shiba...Amy Renee Shiba -dijo una loba blanca de ojos cafés ligeramente oscuros, la loba tenía una melena atada en una cola de caballo con algunos mechones en su cara cubriendo parte de su rostro, las puntas de su pelo eran negras, su cola era larga poco esponjada, senos algo grandes pero cubiertos con una playera de manga larga color blanca y unos pantalones blancos, estaba descalza, sus mejillas tenían marcas horizontales de tigre igual que sus párpados que tenían unas ligeras marcas negras en el contorno, en su frente tenía una marca con forma de flecha negra como la de Hinata e Izanamy-

Renee descansa un rato después seguiremos -dijo Razas serio, se dio la vuelta dejando a Amy sola, Amy solo espero a que se fuera y se logro poner de pie viendo el lugar-

 _¿Como llegue a este lugar?_ -pensó Amy confundida viendo el lugar, camino un poco notando el pasto artificial en sus patas, vio tres paredes rodeándolas con videos e imágenes de paisajes falsos, parecían que las paredes estaban mostrando imágenes del cielo y campos silvestres, siguió caminando notando que estaba en un cuarto suficientemente grande para meter a 300 animales, se acercó a la ventana, la tocó viendo que estaba en una ciudad y ella en un edificio con más de 500 metros de alto viendo todo por debajo de dónde estaba- _¿que es este lugar?_ -camino un poco rodeando el lugar hasta que encontró una puerta y salió caminando por un pasillo blanco y brillante, siguió así por unos minutos hasta que logró llegar a una sala más grande donde estaban algunos animales hablando y comiendo, pero esas acciones se detuvieron cuando la vieron llegar, camino con cuidado ganándose las miradas de todos, vio una mesa vacía y se sentó sin hacer o decir nada, todos siguieron sus acciones lentamente mientras ella vio un pedazo de papel rojo, solo lo tomó notando la carta de un menú-

Te sugiero el pescado de tofu, es delicioso mucho más que la carne sintética -Amy levantó la vista viendo a un leon joven pero de solo verlo se sorprendió bastante- hola

Bruce...-dijo Amy sorprendida, el leon era idéntico a Bruce en todos los sentidos solo que más delgado y sin tanta musculatura-

Si, tu antepasado me llamaba así, pero yo no soy Bruce, me llamo Bruno -dijo el leon sonriendo sentándose frente a Amy- aquí no podemos comer grasa, nos quieren sanos para entrar al animus y no vomitar, si no pregúntale a Chuck -señaló a un jabalí comiendo de forma rápida en una mesa dejando un gran batidero- pobre, le gusta comer pero no aguanto la primera ronda sin vomitar, el jefe lo regañó y lo puso a comer de forma lenta y segura

Yo...lo siento...es que estoy muy confundida ahora -dijo Amy sorprendida- ¿donde estoy? ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?

Todos se preguntan eso la primera vez, escucha te secuestraron, todo lo que conocías, todo lo que creías saber ya no existe, al menos para tus seres amados o para los jefes de aquí -dijo Bruno calmado- aquí son industrias Abstergo, ciudad y nación, Beijing China -Amy se quedó sorprendida respirando un poco agitada- tranquila, tranquila, respira, respira no pasa nada

Esta bien, esta bien...es solo que...siento...que no puedo recordar nada...siento que estoy perdida y sin recordar nada -dijo Amy sorprendida-

Descuida es normal así trabajan ellos -dijo Bruno calmado- pero primero come -una Leoparda camino hacia ellos y les dejo un plato a cada uno de lo que parecía ser pescado- debes tener fuerzas -después de comer Amy se estaba sujetando la cabeza sentada en una banca en medio del campo verde de nuevo- de seguro tienes muchas dudas

Si -dijo Amy calmada- por ejemplo, esa máquina dónde estaba conectada, donde desperté y vi secuencias pasar frente a mi ¿que era?

Es el Animus, es la máquina que les permite ver la memoria de nuestros ancestros -dijo Bruno calmado- tu ancestro y el mío pelearon juntos como asesinos, formaban parte del credo y del clan Shiba

Eso lo entiendo -dijo Amy preocupada viendo sus pies- pero cuando estuve en esa cosa, pude sentir su odio, pude sentir su dolor, su enojo, su cansancio, todo...sentí como si fuera yo en el

Eso es normal -dijo Bruce calmado- yo llevo un año aquí, ellos han estado revisando mis memorias y las memorias de muchos buscando algo que les ayude a destruir el mundo

Los fragmentos del edén -dijo Amy sorprendida-

Así es, si encuentran los fragmentos podría destruir el mundo, hay uno muy poderoso que se dice podría partir el planeta en dos -dijo Bruno calmado- y ese fragmento parece que lo encontró tu antepasado

¿Como lo sabes? -dijo Amy confundida-

Porque mi antepasado estuvo ahí, no se sabe como lo obtuvo o dónde lo escondió, quien sabe es tu otro antepasado -dijo Bruno calmado- tu abuela

¿Mi abuela? -dijo Amy confundida- entonces la esposa de Izanamy debe saber dónde está el fragmento

Así es, tu abuela debe saberlo pero ellos al parecer no pueden indagar en todas las memorias, ellos buscan algo entre miles y miles de recuerdos, es por eso que te llevan a escenarios diferentes todo el tiempo -dijo Bruno calmado-

Buscan algo en las memorias de mi adn pero no saben quien es quien escondió el fragmento -dijo Amy sorprendida- pero aún así...¿por que yo? ¿Por que traerme aquí?

Bueno eso creo que se como mostrártelo -dijo Bruno calmado, tomó la mano de Amy y la ayudó a levantarse, la guió caminando por unos pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta de metal que se abrió dejándolos pasar, Amy entró caminando notando un suelo de madera con algunas vitrinas con objetos históricos, pudo notar las hojas ocultas de los asesinos desde los primeros tiempos hasta los tiempos de 1520 en Venecia, notó papeles, sellos y todo con el símbolo del credo-

Artefactos antiguos -dijo Amy calmada- pensó que solo eran eso historia, vieja y olvidada, cuando los ves y luego ves el mundo en el que vivimos te hace pensar ¿encajará con el mundo?

¿Que si encaja? Si, encaja como espías y asesinos a sueldo -dijo una pantera hembra de ojos color morados, tenia el pelo de la cabeza largo con una diadema morada en la cabeza, usaba ropa elegante de traje y corbata- uno piensa que las órdenes y credos ya no forman parte de este mundo pero la verdad es que si existen, se les llama gobierno ahora

Lucy...eres Lucy -dijo Amy sorprendida pero la pantera le puso el dedo en los labios callándola un momento-

No digas eso aquí, hay cámaras -dijo la pantera calmada, la sujetó de los hombros y Bruno las siguió mientras caminaban viendo los artefactos- si mira mi antepasada era Lucy Shiba, ella peleó con tu ancestro, la verdad es que...

Ella una espía del credo -dijo Bruno calmado, caminaron un poco hablando en tono bajo-

Así es, el credo en Japón y China aún existe pero estamos ocultos, mantenemos todo en un bajo perfil -dijo la pantera calmada-

Ya veo ¿y cuál es tu nombre? -dijo Amy confundida-

Me llamo Alexa -dijo la pantera calmada- y fui yo quien te trajo aquí

¿Tu me trajiste aquí? ¿Por que? ¿Por que traerme aquí? -dijo Amy molesta-

Porque encontrar el fragmento que quedó en la familia Shiba en los años 1525 es importante -dijo Alexa sería- tus antepasados Hinata e Izanamy lo vieron, el ancestro de Bruno no supo dónde estaba y la mía solo era un soldado de menor rango nunca le dieron la información, el fragmento solo ha estado en la cabeza principal de la familia Shiba al menos eso es lo que sospechan

La cabeza principal debo ser yo, soy hija única -dijo Amy sorprendida-

Así es, eres hija única y usando todos los recursos que tenían a su disposición rastrearon tu línea de sangre y red familiar hasta 1525 con Izanamy y dos años después hasta la batalla contra Zhang -dijo Alexandra sería- mira quiero mostrarte algo -caminaron un poco y vieron una vitrina con artefactos de asesinos, Amy logró ver una imagen de un retrato muy viejo de Izanamy, había más cosas como Armas, arcos, cuchillos y flechas, todo era viejo y con el tiempo encima- son los artefactos de tu abuelo

Ellos usaron información y acceso a registros históricos solo para encontrarte Amy -dijo Bruno calmado mientras Amy estaba viendo las hojas ocultas algo oxidadas y viejas- no puedes guiarlos al fragmento

Si encuentran el fragmento será todo, usarán eso para causar una guerra mundial de nuevo -dijo Alexa sería- pero por eso estoy aquí, vine para encontrarlo primero a través de tus memorias y las mías

Entonces solo soy una simple marioneta que usarán para decidir el destino del mundo, que estupido suena jeje -dijo Amy sonriendo- yo no estoy tan apegada a esto, quizás porque nunca supe de esto hasta ahora

Tu padre era parte del credo igual que tu madre -dijo Alexa calmada-

¿Mis padres? -dijo Amy sorprendida- no, no, eso es imposible, mi padre lo creo, es militar pero mi madre es maestra, ellos jamás me dijeron nada

Tal vez esto te sorprenda un poco -dijo Alexa tomó de su bolsillo un collar de metal con forma de corazón y una piedra azul, Amy lo tomó viéndolo-

Es de mi madre -dijo Amy sorprendida- es el collar que mi madre me dio

Si te lo tuve que quitar antes de entrar al Animus con la excusa de que causa radiación magnética o algo así -dijo Alexa sonriendo- mira el reverso -Amy le dio la vuelta frotando sus dedos notando una marca grabada, se sentía como un triángulo pequeño con una base redondeada y curveada- tiene el símbolo de los asesinos, tus padres y tu son parte del credo pero supongo que nunca te lo dijeron para que no corrieras peligros

Pero no funciono -dijo Amy asustada- si lo que dices es cierto y mi familia ha tenido el fragmento entonces ¿que debo hacer?

El Animus es una máquina misteriosa, pero las memorias fluyen más rápido y con mejor forma si entras a cuanta propia -dijo Bruno calmado- pero la sobre carga es el punto crítico, si estas ahí mucho tiempo antes de que tu cuerpo se recupere serás des sincronizada, es decir que te expulsara y tendrás que empezar de nuevo en la memoria antes vista

Ya estamos cerca, según los reportes históricos de ese tiempo la isla de Taiwán había sido escenario para un evento destructivo que marcó al pueblo, no sabemos que es pero sospechamos que tiene que ver con el fragmento -dijo Alexa sonriendo-

Entiendo, hay que buscarlo en esas fechas -dijo Amy calmada- una vez que lo vea ¿que hago?

Nada tu solo deja que vean el recuerdo, yo también lo estaré viendo y enviaré la información a mi equipo, encontraremos el fragmento, del credo en Japón formo muchos recursos -dijo Alexa sonriendo, Amy asintió sonriendo, salieron del cuarto mientras Amy estaba viendo a los demás animales pero en eso notó algo extraño en el vidrio al verse reflejada, pudo notar como estaba la imagen de Izanamy vistiendo su traje de asesino, eso la sorprendió y se detuvo, movió la cabeza cerrando los ojos y solo se vio a sí misma-

¿Pasa algo? -dijo Bruno confundido-

Si...por un momento vi a...mi ancestro ahí en la pared -dijo Amy asustada-

Son alusiones, tú mente ha compartido mucho tiempo con la mente de alguien más y con el tiempo los recuerdos de este, así como las enseñanzas pasan a ser tuyas -dijo Alexa calmada- ven es mejor que descanses un poco, y creo que tengo el lugar para mostrarte esta teoría -Amy la siguió hasta un cuarto mas grande, era un gimnasio con muchos artefactos para carrera libre y escalar, parecía casi una pequeña porción del pueblo-

Esta gimnasio es un centro recreativo, te ayudará a que muestres que tan fuerte y hábil te ha vuelto el Animus -dijo Bruno calmado-

¿Que hace el Animus con mis habilidades físicas? -dijo Amy confundida-

Como te dije el Animus es una máquina que nos permite ver las memorias de nuestros antepasados, en nuestro caso mientras más tiempo lo usamos más aprendemos, aprendemos como pelear, como matar y cómo usar torno a nuestro favor, incluso hay quienes dicen que puedes usar el sexto sentido para detectar a los enemigos, la vista de águila -dijo Bruno serio-

Es por eso que los tienen encerrados, temen que se unan al credo y los maten a todos -dijo Amy calmada- quisiera intentarlo

Adelante la pista es para eso -dijo Alexa calmada- por cualquier cosa estoy aquí para ayudar -Amy asintió y se acercó a una pared con pequeñas rocas para escalar, se sujetó y comenzó a escalar de forma lenta pero en unos pocos metros comenzó a sentir que se estaba acostumbrando y comenzó a trepar más rápido hasta que saltó llegando a un punto más alto, se sujetó solo con una mano y vio una saliente, un pedazo de piso sujetado con cuerdas que al parecer era un poco firme, Amy se impulsó y cayó de rodillas en la saliente, solo se puso de pie y caminó unos pocos pasos para ver una viga gruesa sujetada con pilotes y debajo una red de seguridad, Amy solo saltó quedando agachada en la viga, estaba agachada con los brazos extendidos y los pies derechos en la viga, comenzó a caminar agachada por la viga y se puso de pie solo para saltar a la siguiente viga y continuar caminando, Amy llegó a un espacio entre la viga y un pedazo de pared que al parecer una columna conectada con otros fragmentos y cuadros formando un camino para carrera libre-

Bien Amy escucha debe ir con...-Alexa no termino de hablar al ver a Amy saltar hacia la columna, se sujetó de la orilla con sus manos y con sus pies rascó un poco hasta subir a la columna viendo que era muy amplia para quedara de pie, bajo al siguiente escalón y saltó al que estaba frente a ella, bajo por la orilla llegando a una pequeña saliente donde se sujetó y se impulsó llegando al otro extremo y derrapó un poco cayendo hasta sujetar la saliente, se impulsó de nuevo y abrió las piernas derrapando con cuidado entre las dos paredes, se soltó y cayó de rodando en una colcha-

Es impresionante, tan solo ha estado una vez en el Animus -dijo Alexa sorprendida- pero sus habilidades para la carrera libre son muy buenas

Su familia desciende de peleadores, es normal que sus habilidades físicas sean así de buenas -dijo Bruno calmado, Amy estaba caminando pero todo a su alrededor comenzó a brillar de color azul, Alexa y Bruno estaba brillando de color blanco y podía ver figuras de otros animales en color rojo y blanco afuera del muro, Amy se asustó y cayó de rodillas en el suelo-

¿Amy? ¿Amy que tienes? -dijo Alexa preocupada mientras ella y Bruno se acercaban a verla-

Es muy raro, veo todo de un extraño color azul, siento que veo cosas que antes no veía bien, ¿que me esta pasando? -dijo Amy asustada-

Debe ser la vista de águila, Amy, escucha cálmate y respira, deja que la vista se vaya por sí sola, trata de mantenerte calmada -dijo Bruno calmado, Amy respiraba de forma lenta y se trataba de calmar, se tranquilizó y vio todo de forma normal- la vista de águila es un sentido muy poderoso, toma tiempo controlarlo y desarrollarlo

Debes descansar por un tiempo -dijo Alexa calmada, Amy asintió y se levantó mientras la ayudaban a caminar, regresaron a un cuarto con una cama y un baño con puerta gruesa, metieron a Amy en la cama y ella se relajó- mantén la calma solo una sesión más en el Animus y pronto podrás volver con tu familia

Eso espero, Alexa...dime ¿comenzaré a tener visiones? -dijo Amy nerviosa-

Si unas pocas, pero ten cuidado puede que algunas las confundas -dijo Alexa calmada, Amy asintió y cerró los ojos un momento, deshizo su cola de caballo y se durmió, el tiempo paso y ella despertó, pudo notar que había estado dormida poco tiempo, no sentía el cuerpo pesado o sueño, se sentía calmada, apenas se movió se encendió una lámpara iluminando parte del cuarto-

Luces con sensor de movimiento, lindo -dijo Amy sonriendo, entró al baño y le abrió al agua del lavamanos para echarse agua en la cara, salió del baño y vio al frente notando como frente a ella aparecía Izanamy vistiendo su traje de asesino- tu...eres...-Izanamy levantó los puños mientras Amy lo imitó, Izanamy se acercó lanzando un golpe y Amy le dio un ligero golpe desviando el golpe a otro lado, se giró y lanzó una patada pero Izanamy se agachó esquivando el golpe, Amy espero a que se pusiera de pie e Izanamy se acercó y lanzó una patada pero Amy levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, parecía que Izanamy estaba entrenando a Amy hasta el punto que Amy podía entender los movimientos de Izanamy, después de dos horas Izanamy extendió los brazos mostrando las hojas ocultas y se cruzó de brazos, Amy lo omitió abriendo los brazos y luego cruzó de los brazos, la noche pasó y Amy despertó, se dio un baño, se lavó los dientes y se peinó dejando su pelo lacio y extendido por su cabeza, camino y se cambió de ropa pero toda la ropa que usaba era casi igual, un pantalón de algún con playera de manga larga y botas médicas todo hecho con fibra de algodón, solo salió de su cuarto y vio a la misma pantera de ayer-

Disculpa ¿con quien me quejo por guardarropa y mis calzado? -dijo Amy calmada- quiero mis tenis, unos jeans y algo de comida real

Lo siento, el ambiente aquí tiene que ser estéril para evitar contaminación durante el uso del Animus -dijo la pantera calmada- ¿estas lista para continuar tu viaje?

Estoy bien -dijo Amy calmada- pero ¿qué pasa si me niego por hoy?

Entonces te drogaremos y te meteremos a la fuerza -dijo Razas entrando por la puerta principal acompañado con dos rinocerontes guardias- debes entender que aquí mando yo, eres propiedad de la industria ahora, y si queremos podemos meterte en el Animus para que nos ayudes, ahora señorita, ¿sería tan amable de entrar?

Esta bien gata -dijo Amy molesta, se subió al Animus y comenzaron a el proceso-

Solo deja que el Animus te lleve a ese momento, déjalo fluir -dijo la pantera calmada, Amy asintió y se dejó sumergir, en un momento Amy despertó caminando en un campo blanco, estaba rodeada de números, líneas blancas, grises y podía ver como algo la rodeaba, al final sentía que no respiraba y cuando se dio cuenta estaba saliendo del océano, eso le dio a entender que había entrado en las memorias de Izanamy-

17 de febrero de 1527- en medio de una playa Izanamy estaba saliendo del agua caminando y tosiendo, su traje estaba un poco roto y quemado pero aún estaba vivo y un poco herido-

Hay yaiyaiyai -dijo Izanamy quejándose y se acosto en la arena viendo el sol y el cielo- no...no de nuevo -cerró los ojos un momento cuando un coco le cayó en la cabeza- ¡Hayaiyaiyai! ¡Ataque de coco! ¡Ataque de coco! -Izanamy grito y se levantó sujetándose la cabeza por el dolor- ¿quien me atacó con un coco?

Pues yo -dijo Hinata molesta cruzándose quitándose el gorro de la cabeza-

Jeje...hola hermosa -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Nada de hermosa, me tuviste muy preocupada y mas cuando el barco explotó -dijo Hinata molesta, se agacho y se puso algo triste- me asuste mucho

Descuida estoy bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- estoy bien -le dio un abrazo y Hinata ronroneo un poco- ¿donde están los demás?

Están al otro lado de la costa, llegamos hace poco pero el Zanetti...esta muy dañado -dijo Hinata preocupada, Izanamy asintió y los dos se levantaron para caminar por la playa notando que la isla donde estaban tenían grandes montañas con árboles cubriendo gran parte del lugar- según los mapas de navegación estamos en Taiwán pero la parte sur, al parecer nos desviamos bastante

Eso es un problema -dijo Izanamy preocupado, siguieron caminando hasta ver el barco dañado en el casco y las velas tratando de ser reparadas- oye y ¿Jun?

¡No puedo creerlo! -se escuchó un grito de parte de Jun y un objeto salió volando cerca de ellos-

Creo que ya se enteró que Zhang no estaba ahí -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Si esta muy alterada dijo Hinata sonriendo nerviosa, siguieron caminando para ver a Jun molesta golpeando una mesa una y otra vez hasta clavar un cuchillo-

¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Dos años rastreándolo y nada! ¡Nada! ¡Nada! -Jun grito molesta-

Perdón, perdón ya te dije que lo tenía detectado posiblemente estaba ahí, me dijeron que se iba a reunir con algunos en Taiwán y henos aquí persiguiendo a esa sabandija -dijo Lucy molesta- debemos ir a la ciudad más cercana

El lugar más cercano con población son los templos, hay muchos animales ahí que podrían ayudarnos -dijo Clent calmado- pero la pregunta es ¿cómo está el barco?

Bueno pues este chico no podrá zarpar al menos en 5 días o más -dijo Bruce calmado, bajo del barco usando solo un pantalón y sus hojas ocultas- el mástil principal está dañado, las velas mayores rotas y el casco tiene fugas del tamaño de cerdos todo debido a las flechas de acero que nos dispararon

Pues habrá que quedarse a reparar el barco, todos los soldados quédense aquí solo Saru, Clent, Bruce, Lucy, Hinata, Jun y yo vamos al pueblo más cercano ¿que tan lejos puede estar? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Esta a tres días caminando -dijo Jun molesta-

Hay para que hable -dijo Izanamy nervioso- y bien ¿cual es ese fragmento que buscamos?

La espada del edén, traída aquí en el año 506 hace más de mil años -dijo Jun sería- la espada que se dice puede cortar un continente entero -todos solo estaban un poco nervioso viendo a Jun, mientras tanto en un barco en el lado norte de la isla Zhang estaba bajando unas escaleras a la playa para ver a Po bajar con tres de los cinco furiosos-

Maestre Zhang me da mucho gusto verlo -dijo Po sonriendo-

A mi también, lamento mucho la caída de Grulla el maestro, algunos bajaron la vista deprimidos-

No importa ya pasaron dos años desde su muerte -dijo Po calmado- estuve siguiendo la pista de los asesinos y creemos que vendrán aquí

Lo sabemos por eso le pedí venir, este será el momento en que los asesinos sean destruidos y quien mejor que usted para traerle paz al mundo y más con esto -dijo Zhang sonriendo y se hizo a un lado mostrando a Qui Ju cargando algo largo como un bastón envuelto en una manta blanca- traído desde Roma, desde el Vaticano, un artefacto del edén -Zhang retiró la sabana mostrando el cetro papal, un cetro dorado con un objeto redondo en el centro de la punta- el cetro del papa, este cetro le brindará la fuerza de todo el mundo

Lo acepto con todo gusto -dijo Po sonriendo tomando el cetro en sus manos-


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo 21.- Rumbo a una nueva aventura**_

En la isla de Taiwán, los asesinos estaban tratando de reparar el barco, Clent, Saru, Jun, Lucy, Bruce e Izanamy estaban sacando cosas del barco, no estaban usando sus uniformes solo su ropa normal o en el caso de Izanamy, Bruce y algunos trabajadores solo sus pantalones y botas, Izanamy tomó un baúl y lo tiro al suelo-

Ten más cuidado esa caja contiene balas -dijo Bruce calmado-

Lo siento todo esta resbaloso -dijo Izanamy calmado, abrió el baúl viendo balas de varios tamaños- están mojadas, no se si exploten

Son balas de impacto -dijo Bruce calmado- esas solo para golpear no para explotar, las explosivas están en un baúl de madera y acero que evitan el contacto con el agua

Vaya bien pensando -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, tomó un brazalete y lo abrió viendo un contenedor para balas y otro para pólvora- el cañón oculto es una buena arma pero demasiado ruidosa para matar en sigilo, deberíamos crear distracciones acústicas para usar esto

Propongo rugir de vez en cuando o usar objetos y golpearlos para esconder el sonido -dijo Bruce calmado, activo la cuchilla y esta salio- hmmm la cuchilla me parece corta necesito algo más grande y largo

¿Que tiene los machos con que las cosas sean largas? -dijo Jun sonriendo- las hojas ocultas son de ese tamaño para un asesinato al cuello, el largo es suficiente para perforar la caja torácica y perforar el corazón, pero si lo que quieres es lago para eso es la espada

Bueno pienso que para combate cuerpo a cuerpo necesito dagas -dijo Bruce calmado, tomó dos dagas un poco largas y las colocó en su cinturón en la parte de atrás, solo se quitó el cinturón y lo puso en frente mostrando que las dagas estaban pequeños paquetes para guardarlas, Lucy tomó una daga y le paso una piedra para afilarla-

Mis cuchillos para lanzar están perdiendo filo, necesito más -dijo Lucy calmada-

¿Por que no usas una espada? -dijo Saru calmado mostrando una lanza, retrajo el mango y la encogió mostrando solo la hoja- una espada te serviría, el filo dura más tiempo

Si lo se pero prefiero tener mis cuchillos a una espada, o un arco -dijo Lucy calmada tomando arcos y flechas para sacarles filo y ver las puntas, tomó una flecha y un arco y la disparó clavándola en un árbol- hmmm me hará falta un poco más de filo, tal vez con fuego

Tengo el equipo para abrir cerraduras -dijo Clent sonriendo- podremos abrir todo, no importa si nos atrapan, me tome la libertad de hacer cinco juegos iguales -mostró cinco pequeñas cajas negras con equipo dentro- tengan los usaremos para casos de emergencia -cada uno tomó uno y lo guardo en las bolsas de carga de sus cinturones-

Bien todos deben permanecer juntos -dijo Jun calmada, Izanamy estaba pasando unas herramientas por su hoja oculta, apretó unos tornillos, se colocó el guantelete y luego sacó la hoja- ¿que estas haciendo?

Preparo mi hoja oculta con un alambre -dijo Izanamy calmado- mi hoja derecha tiene el cañón y una hoja oculta, la hoja izquierda -extendió la hoja izquierda y sujeto la parte trasera de su guantelete y presionó un botón disparando la hoja liberando un cordón metálico delgado-

¿Que es eso? -dijo Jun sorprendida-

Es un hilo negro metálico que Hinata diseño, es tan delgado que es invisible al ojo poco agudo, pero resistente y capaz de cortar un tronco de diez centímetros de grosor -dijo Izanamy calmado- por cierto ¿donde está Hinata?

Durante la batalla tuvo un ligero mareo -dijo Lucy calmada- está hablando con la doctora del grupo -Izanamy suspiro y siguió armando su equipo, dentro del barco Hinata estaba tocándose el estómago eructando un poco-

Aaah ¿que tengo doctora? El mar jamás me había mareado -dijo Hinata calmada-

Descuida es normal parece que solo sufriste una indigestión pero también creo que que puedes estar ovulando y estar por embarazarte -dijo un leopardo hembra calmada-

¿Estoy embarazada? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Casi, estás ovulando, es después del periodo, en estos momentos eres muy fértil y si tienes sexo con tu pareja terminarás embarazada muy rápido -dijo la doctora calmada- solo tómalo con calma se te pasará en días, parece que tu celo te debilito un poco

Es que yo no tengo días, necesito estar lista en pocas horas tengo una misión importante -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Descuida solo ve con más lentitud ah y trata de no aparearte o podrías terminará embarazarte o es que ya estás comenzando -dijo la doctora calmada-

A maldicion -dijo Hinata molesta- bueno ¿tienes algo para calmarme?

Si hierva gatuna con marihuana esto te calmara -la doctora le dio un frasco con un líquido verde- calmara cualquier dolor, pero no la consumas tiene ligeras cargas de un nuevo medicamento a lo que llamo Adrenalina y también un poco de esteroides, esto hará que te pongas lo así lo tomas solo úntalo en tu vientre

Gracias -dijo Hinata preocupada, ella fue a su camarote y se quitó su uniforme para mostrar su vientre y sus senos vendados, solo tomó un poco de la mezcla para untarla en su vientre, por un momento sus mareos, se sintió mejor y vio el ungüento- espero que jamás llegue a beberlo -lo guardo en su bolsa de viaje y vio sus hachas cruzadas en la pared-

Haf Connor gracias por este honor, te prometo que más templarios caerán ante estas hojas -dijo Hinata calmada y tomó las hachas para comenzar a girarlas y las cruzó guardándolas en un cinturón de la espalda hecho de cuero, solo se vistió con su traje y comenzó a armar de nuevo su hoja oculta, después de unas horas Jun y Bruce revisaban el mapa de la isla-

Bien nosotros encallamos aquí -dijo Bruce calmado- estamos en el sur, hay un bosque espeso por lo menos a dos días de viaje, y la ciudad está al norte

De acuerdo con el mapa aquí hay un tempo dedicado a su dios -dijo Jun señalando en el mapa un lugar cerca de la playa con un levantamiento- Aqui es conocida como la Torre Celestial se decía que cuando la primera generación manejaba el mundo dejaron terreno sagrado en diferentes partes del mundo, este es uno de ellos

Entonces él tesoro debe estar ahí, tal vez un fruto o una manzana -dijo Bruce calmado-

Esperemos si es que no está ahí el manto sagrado, el manto de la resurrección -dijo Jun calmada-

¿El manto de que? -dijo Bruce confundido- eso suena importante

Eso si es importante -dijo Clent sorprendido- había escuchado ese tesoro hace mucho tiempo, se dice que quien lo uso fue un ser mítico hijo de Dios, murió un dio y luego revivió al tercer día, lo único que usaba fue una corona de espinas y una túnica blanca

Si algo así había escuchado -dijo Jun calmada- pero jamás vi imágenes o dibujos sobre ese tal manto, supongo que deben estar en otro lugar, pero solo espero que no sea la Espada del Edén

¿Que tiene de malo esa espada? -dijo Clent confundido-

Puede cortar montañas a la mitad -dijo Jun calmada- todos los artefactos tienen poderes especiales, desde crear clones mágicos hasta dominar mentes y partir el mar en dos

Vaya esos artículos son muy poderosos es mejor jamás dejar que malas manos tengan uno -dijo Clent preocupado-

Podrían matar a miles con eso -dijo Bruce serio- bien basta de pláticas comenzaremos a empacar comida, todos busquen provisiones para uno o días, pero también hay peces, podremos pescar y comerlos

Vaya desde que le dieron el título de capitán a Bruce el ha esta actuando un poco...-dijo Lucy nerviosa-

Loco, manipulador, estúpidamente engreído -dijo Saru calmado y Lucy asintió irritada- oye pensé que tu estabas enamorada de él

Bueno digamos que las cosas entre él y yo ya quedaron claras una vez, lo dejé ir -dijo Lucy calmada-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Saru calmado-

Bueno lo qué pasó fue en el primer aniversario del primer año de la aldea nueva -dijo Lucy calmada- Me dejó muy claro que solo quería ser mi amigo y entonces no lo he vuelto a ver de la misma forma

¿Que te dijo? -dijo Saru confundido-

Me dijo, "Lucy solo te veo como una amiga, siempre serás una amiga para mi, una amiga, mi amiga, nada más, solo una amiga, siempre serás mi amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga y nada más cuate" -dijo Lucy irritada y Saru se quedó sorprendida- más claro no pudo ser

Jejeje al menos sabes que te quiere -dijo Saru nervioso, Lucy solo suspiro y camino para tomar una caja y retirarse- sip creo que debo cerrar la boca -se levanto y camino para ir a otro lado, Izanamy estaba viendo el mapa de nuevo y noto el bosque por donde tenían que ir-

¿Como van las cosas? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Hinata como te sientes? -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo a Hinata sentarse junto a él-

Bueno ya sabes solo el estómago inflado por comer ese atún extraño que encontré -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos sonrieron un poco y vieron el mar- es hermoso ver el ma y esa agua clara

Si es maravilloso, me pregunto ¿que se sentirá estar en ese bosque? Correr entre las ramas, estar corriendo sintiendo el aire pasar por tu cara -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Es lo más increíble de todo el mundo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- es una lastima que tengamos que venir solo para detener a un sujeto malvado de condenar toda el mundo

Si, bueno tenemos que empezar a movernos dentro de poco, del pueblo más cercano está a un día entero de viaje de llegada y el templo Magome está a dos días junto a la Torre Celestial, ahí tratarán de abrirlo con la llave -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo el bosque- esto terminará pronto, o al menos eso espero

Dime ¿ya has pensado que hacer cuando terminemos esta guerra? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Aún no, pero supongo que será volver a la aldea y que vivamos ahí hasta que seamos viejos y arrugados -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Jejeje claro, típico -dijo Hinata sonriendo- bueno ¿asi que quieres estar conmigo el resto de tu vida?

Pues claro, a veces lo pienso pero pienso, Izanamy no puedes dar un resultado concreto ahora, siento que algo me impide ver más allá de este punto -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Aún no podemos ver al futuro, debemos ver el presente y vivirlo, también hay que dar gracias por estas vivos y estar con los que amamos -dijo Hinata sonriendo y colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Izanamy- yo no pienso tanto a futuro porque me gusta ver el presente, así se que estoy viva y veo donde pertenezco todos los días

Si yo también quisiera tener ese pensamiento más seguido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, abrazó a Hinata y la acercó un poco más a él- Hinata te amo

Y yo te amo -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada-

Sabes se que mirar al presente y vivirlo es algo bueno y es lo que se supone se debe hacer -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero aún así sigo pensando en lo que quiero para mi futuro, Hinata cuando todo esto acabe...cuando hayamos...eliminado a Zhang yo...-se sonrojo un poco y Hinata levanto una ceja confundida- quiero...¿quieres...tu...? -Hinata se sonrojo un poco- ¿quieres casarte conmigo? -solo suspiro relajándose y Hinata sonrió un poco-

Si con gusto -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Eh? ¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿Aún cuando no tengo un anillo que darte? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

No me importa tonto, me das tu amor y tu confianza por el resto de nuestras vidas -dijo Hinata sonriendo- así que acepto, Izanamy seré tu esposa -Izanamy sonrió mostrando los dientes y le dio un beso a Hinata en los labios mientras la abrazaba con fuerza-

Oigan par de tórtolos -dijo Bruce sonriendo, la pareja solo volteó a verlo y junto a el estaban los demás- ya es hora de irnos

Si ya dejen sus manitas sudadas -dijo Jun sonriendo, los dos se rieron un poco y se levantaron para ir con ellos-

Oigan les noto un poco diferentes, están más acaramelados que otras veces -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Izanamy me pidió matrimonio y yo acepté, terminando esto, vamos a casarnos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! ¡Felicidades! -gritaron todos sonriendo mientras Hinata e Izanamy sonreían aceptando las felicitaciones, más tarde después de una hora los siete estaban corriendo por el bosque a toda la velocidad que podían, usaban sus trajes pero los gorros para ocultarse no-

Escuchen esta es una misión de búsqueda y recolección, primero iremos a la aldea más cercana para pedir información sobre lo que hayan escuchado de Zhang, una vez con la información iremos con Zhang y lo matamos -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿Por que no llevar más asesinos con nosotros? -dijo Lucy confundida-

Porque Zhang estará moviéndose por diferentes aldeas, los asesinos fueron llevados a otros lugares para reunir información, los pájaros mensajes nos traerán información de donde esté por medio de mensajes -dijo Hinata calmada- ahí es cuando iremos a buscarlo

Recuerden si encuentran a Zhang nadie trate de enfrentarlo, él podrá ser alguien muy débil en fuerza física pero Qiu Ju no, Qiu Ju ha sido criado por Zhang y entrenado en diferentes artes marciales a parte del Kung fu, el los matará sin dudarlo -dijo Jun sería-

¿Que más debemos saber? -dijo Saru desde las ramas de un árbol, se sujeto de un lazo de hierva y se balanceó hacia otro árbol-

Ocúltense y si pueden lanzan una señal al cielo háganlo, nosotros iremos a su localización -dijo Izanamy serio- muy bien, Saru Lucy y Clent vayan al este, Bruce y Jun al oeste, Hinata tu y yo vamos al norte todos nos vemos dentro de dos días

De acuerdo señor -dijeron todos serios y se separaron en grupos para irse corriendo por camino separados, todos siguieron corriendo hasta que Izanamy llegó a un bosque donde había árboles doblados y algunas ramas extrañas como si fueran hechas para apoyarse, los dos caminaron un poco y se treparon a un tronco que estaba inclinado-

Sabes este lugar me recuerda al bosque donde jugábamos cuando éramos niños -dijo Hinata sonriendo, siguieron corriendo y llegaron a la punta para ver que enfrente estaba un árbol partido y con las ramas dobladas- ¿lo recuerdas?

Si una vez tropezaste y te caíste, pensaste que te habías roto la cola -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos saltaron y cayeron entre las ramas del árbol, Hinata yendo en l base y saltó para ir a otro tronco, Izanamy se impulsó y cayó sujetando con sus manos una rama, giró impulsándose y cayó sobre sus pies en la rama-

Si es que había caído sentada jeje -dijo Hinata sonriendo- siempre ame ese lugar me gustaba me hacía sentir libre -Hinata siguió corriendo por el tronco y llegó hasta una pared de roca, saltaron y sacaron sus garras y las clavaron, solo comenzaron a trepar- también teníamos una pared de roca para escalar, jamás supe porque estaba ese bosque ahí

Era tanto un campo de entrenamiento como un parque -dijo Izanamy calmado, estaba escalando mientras sus pies resbalaban por sus botas pero siguieron subiendo- mi abuelo me dijo que ese lugar había sido construido para que tanto niños como adolescentes jugaran y se prepararan para entrenar

Sabes extraño ese lugar -dijo Hinata calmada- siempre me gustó -siguieron escalando llegando a la cima y siguieron caminando por el bosque- quería poner un lugar así para nuestros futuros hi...-se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada- quise decir para nuestras futuras generaciones del clan -Izanamy solo sonrió un poco y Hinata levantó las orejas sin quitar el sonrojo de su cara- mejor sigamos

¿Ibas a decir "para nuestros futuros...hijos"? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Yo..noooo...jejeje no -dijo Hinata riendo un poco nerviosa- yo solo decía que en el futuro podría haber algunos cachorros que querían jugar y demás conocer nuevas experiencias jejeje -Izanamy solo se reía un poco y siguió caminando-

Haremos un jardín y las nuevas generaciones no tendrán que pelear más, pero primero debemos acabar esto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, siguieron avanzando pero algo comenzó a pasar en el Animus, todo se estaba volviendo blanco y Amy apareció a un lado de Izanamy, estaba avanzando junto a él sin darse cuenta-

 _Si...recuerdo...ese jardín_ -para Amy algo estaba pasando y eso se convertía en sus recuerdos, ella estaba corriendo viendo el bosque de la misma forma que Izanamy- _cuando era una niña mi abuelo me llevaba a ese bosque para jugar, decía esto es tu entrenamiento, debes estar lista, pero yo siempre tenía dudas_ -Amy corrió por un árbol y lo trepo solo para saltar junto a Izanamy y caer en el tronco de enfrente y corrió para quedarse en la copa de un árbol-

 _Lo veía y le pregunté "Abuelo, ¿por que me entrenas? ¿Para que entrenas?"_ _No lo entendía, pero el solo me decía es para hacerte fuerte_ -Amy siguió corriendo junto a Izanamy y los tres cayeron a cuatro patas y siguieron corriendo, pero el bosque apenas era visible y el cielo se volvió blanco con delgadas líneas plateadas, Amy estaba confundida parecía con la conexión estaba siendo interrumpida- _Siempre pensé que todo eran locuras, una vez vi a mi madre salir temprano, ella entrenó y corrió por ese bosque, corrió, peleaba, trepaba y se cansaba, parecía que estaba entrenando, un día me acerqué y le pregunté, solo me dijo "entreno", me repetían eres parte de algo grande y debes estar lista ahora creo que ya se porque entrenaban para estar listos para la pelea contra los templarios y un día llegó el día de mi entrenamiento -_ el mundo volvió a la normalidad y Amy volvió a ver los recuerdos de Izanamy-

Bien estamos cerca -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos estaban caminando por el bosque- debemos estar cerca de una aldea

¿Sabes porque me volví una Guardiana y le daba comida a los más necesitados? -dijo Hinata calmada-

No, siempre supuse que tenías buen corazón, recuerdo que eras una adolescente algo difícil y cuando cumpliste 16 fuiste a una misión en pleno invierno y cuando volviste eras alguien más respetuosa -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bueno eso es porque cuando tenia 16 años fui yo sola a una misión de reconocimiento, había pasado por una aldea, saqueada, quemada y destruida, los que sobrevivieron lograron salir adelante, los que habían perdido a sus casas decidieron irse y se volvieron vagabundos -dijo Hinata calmada- estaba de regreso y vi a un leopardo caminando con ropas gruesas, viejas, rotas y con partes de basura, un grupo de jóvenes adinerados llegaron y comenzaron a golpearlo, lo derribaron y lo patearon, comenzaron a quitarle su ropa y comida, lo poco que tenía se lo quitaron, y lo dejaron ahí, solo, desnudo y en la nieve esperando a que muriera, el pobre leopardo decía que lo dejaran en paz, que lo ayudaran mejor pero solo se rieron y lo dejaron, cuando llegue el pobre macho temblaba pidiendo por ayuda que si no lo ayudaban se iba a morir, temblaba y se sacudía de miedo

¿Y que hiciste? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Lo correcto, lo ayude, me quite mi abrigo y se lo coloque encima para abrigarlo, lo rodee con fuego para que s sintiera mejor, seguía los muchachos y los golpee con fuerza, casi le rompo el brazo a uno y le quite las cosas que robaron más sus cosas y se las diga al leopardo, el pobre leopardo me dio las Gracias y se fue llorando con gratitud -dijo Hinata sonriendo- dejé a los adolescentes desnudos y descuidados en la nieve, perdieron los dedos en el frío, eso me mostró qué hay tanto bien como mal en el mundo, y que las cosas no cambiaran a menos que hagas algo, si hay mal y no te gusta lo que ves entonces cámbialo y se bueno

Hombres de corazón malo pueden cambiar si se les da la oportunidad -dijo Hinata calmada- pero si hombres buenos se dejan guiar por hombres malos pueden cometer horribles crímenes, a ellos podemos convencerlos -los dos caminaron pero Izanamy se detuvo y la vio, Hinata se giró y lo vio-

¿Lo dices por Po? -dijo Izanamy calmado, Hinata suspiró y lo vio- sabes bien lo qué pasó en la torre del sol y quienes lo hicieron, el cree que hace lo correcto y me decisión no cambiará

No tienes que matarlo -dijo Hinata preocupada-

No lo mataré, lo haré sufrir pero vivirá -dijo Izanamy calmado- mi objetivo no es el, es Zhang

Eso me hace sentir mejor -dijo Hinata calmada, siguieron caminando- oye hay un puente aqui, me gustaría ir a verlo y turistear

Claro vamos a turistear un rato -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, en otro lado un poco más tarde Bruce y Jun seguían corriendo por el bosque acercándose lo más que podían, vieron la posición del sol y se detuvieron, solo vieron uno cuantos árboles y se sentaron en uno-

Descansaremos aquí -dijo Jun calmada, los dos asintieron y se sentaron- bien ya estamos cerca del final de esta sucia batalla, solo dos a cinco días más

Solo quedan dos -dijo Bruce calmado- tu batalla llegará al final

No es solo mi batalla, esta guerra lleva siglos, quizás milenios -dijo Jun calmada- al menos en China se acabarán las batallas, los asesinos triunfaremos y salvaremos Asia, y podré vengar a mis amigos y a mi maestro

Si se como te sientes, los templarios también asesinaron a mi maestro -dijo Bruce calmado-

Antes de Pango yo conocí a un macho en Florencia, fui ahí para conocer algunas cosas de los asesinos y el me explicó que este credo está hecho de amor, amor por nuestro pueblo, por nuestra ciudad y nuestra familia -dijo Jun sonriendo- yo perdí a mi familia hace mucho tiempo, Pango y los asesinos son la única familia que tuve

Ya me tienes a mi -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Si gracias -dijo Jun sonriendo-

Jun ¿has pensado que vas a hacer después de esta batalla? -dijo Bruce calmado- digo debes tener algún plan

¿Tener familia? ¿Esposo, hijos? ¿Eso dices? -dijo Jun sonriendo-

Si eso pienso -dijo Bruce calmado- bueno muchas de las hembras...

Yo no puedo tener eso -dijo Jun calmada, Bruce bajo las orejas sorprendido- Bruce en mi pasado he vivido de todo, abusaron de mí desde que era una niña hasta que finalmente escape pero un día me apuñalaron en el vientre por una pelea, pensé que iba a morir, pero logré sobrevivir pero a cambio perdí algo valioso, Bruce yo ya no puedo tener hijos

¿No puedes? -dijo Bruce sorprendido- no digas eso de seguro

No Bruce, veras me apuñalaron el utero, justo donde se forman los ovulos, romper esa bolsa significa que rompen una bolsa donde se forman los bebés, ya no puedo tener hijos, la vida que dices no es para mí, he sido masillada, he asesinado a muchos criminales, tantos que ya no puedo contarlos ni recordar sus rostros -dijo Jun calmada- ningún hombre querrá estar conmigo

Pues yo si podría -dijo Bruce calmado-

No Bruce, lo que soy no es para ti -dijo Jun calmada- yo no soy para ti

No eres la única con números que derraman sangre, fingimos que peleamos con un propósito pero la verdad es que no, yo pelee en guerras, en batallas, más veces de las que puedo recordar, no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos sin ver una escena de mi cegando una vida, tal vez no lo sepas pero hay más como tu y los asesinos, y somos más parecidos de lo que crees -dijo Bruce calmado, el solo se acercó y tomó la mano de Jun, solo la vio a los ojos y le dio un ligero beso en los labios- solo piénsalo, somos iguales -Bruce se alejo y camino hacia otro lado mientras Jun lo seguía con la mirada-

Es verdad...o tal vez no...-dijo Jun preocupada y algo sorprendida, mientras tanto en unos de pueblos cercanos Po estaba en una capilla pequeña hablando con Zhang, los dos estaban caminando tranquilamente en la capilla viendo una cruz-

Hay una gran diferencia de fe y religión en nuestros alrededores y en el mundo -dijo Zhang calmado- en mi caso yo mantengo mi fe en lo que realmente creo, lo que mis antepasados me enseñaron, mi abuelo solía llevarme a la iglesia y ahí me daba sermones de como vivir, que comer, que debía vestir, como ver a las mujeres, como debía tratarlas y hablar con ellas, me decía que el mundo necesitaba un orden como el dictaba la santa biblia,ese orden traería la verdadera paz, y que debíamos seguir ese mismo orden, la orden de los caballeros templarios hemos buscado La Paz por milenios y que el mundo sigan pequeñas órdenes para dejar todo el caos atrás, todo por sus absurdas ideas -Po estaba serio y callado viéndolo- ese es nuestro objetivo ¿tiene una opinión que dar?

Sinceramente sí y no, estoy de acuerdo con buscar La Paz y todo eso pero no es justo que le quitemos las opciones y pensamientos a las personas -dijo Po calmado- cada personaje es un ser pensante y con mente, pero arrebatarles eso suena mal

Maestro Po dígame ¿cuantos amigos ha perdido por causa de diferencias de opiniones? -dijo Zhang calmado- ¿cuántas veces ha visto el suelo manchado de sangre de inocentes por personas malvadas?

Haaaf muchas veces -dijo Po decepcionado- mi madre había sido asesinada por un grupo de salvajes asesinos y un pavo real que quería cambiar su futuro y destino, mis amigos fueron asesinados por los asesinos que buscan que el mundo siga corrompido, mi pueblo y mi valle fueron atacados muchas veces por seres malignos que querían algo como dinero, pertenencias o vidas o incluso ser superiores en todo lo que podían

¿Lo ve? El caos ha estado presente desde el inicio del tiempo -dijo Zhang calmado- y lo seguirá si no hacemos algo, ¿cuanta más sangre se debe derramar para que ya sea suficiente?

Como guerrero dragón y maestro de Kung fue siempre he pensado que el mundo debe tener un equilibrio el bien y el mal, pero ahora solo he visto gente buena ser asesinada por hombres malos -dijo Po serio- ya no puedo permitir que haya un guardián renegado ahí fuera, debo hacer algo y detenerlo, debo traerle paz al mundo

Y se que lo hará maestro Po -dijo Zhang calmado- mantenga la meta clara, debemos proteger el templo sagrado, usaremos la llave para entrar al santuario de la primera generación y tomaremos el fragmento del edén

Entiendo la meta pero ¿por que busca los fragmentos del edén? Con el poder y lealtad de los Guardianes es suficiente -dijo Po calmado-

No maestro Po, tal vez los guardianes sean muy poderosos pero no invencibles, estos fragmentos son un regalo del cielo mismo, son indestructibles y brindan poderes jamás antes vistos, los volverán invencibles -dijo Zhang sonriendo- Mire por ejemplo esto -caminaron un poco acercándose al altar donde estaba el bastón dorado con un fruto en el centro de la parte superior- el báculo papal le brinda a quien lo use un gran poder de crear ilusiones y control mental sobre el oponente, también permite dejar inmovilizado al oponente por largos periodos de tiempo, entre otros poderes más

Pero ¿cual es su punto débil? -dijo Po calmado-

Ese es el problema -dijo Zhang calmado- su punto débil es el mismo punto débil toda arma, el usuario -Po solo lo vio confundido- su capacidad y fuerza dependerá de la resistencia y fuerza de voluntad de su usuario, muchos animales ordinarios usaron este cetro recibiendo una muerte cerebral por no tener el suficiente poder para controlarlo pero estoy seguro que con su gran poder del Chi podrá hacer la diferencia y derrotará a nuestros enemigos -Zhang tocó el cetro y este brillo de forma extraña, Po solo tomo el cetro y este brillo con más intensidad-

Le juro su señoría que no permitiré que nadie lo llegue a dañar -dijo Po serio- si eso implica matar a un guardián más

¿Y que hará cuando la Guerrera Fenix esté frente a usted? Si ella es su enemiga ¿que hará? -dijo Zhang calmado- tengo entendido que su historia juntos no ha sido del toda profesional

Bueno, la haré cambiar de parecer, jamás haría algo que la dañara -dijo Po calmado viendo el báculo, más tarde Tigresa estaba recargada en la pared de la capilla, en su mirada se podía ver reflejada la duda y algo de tristeza-

 _ **Recuerdo-**_ solo podía recordar cuando Shifu e Izanamy estaban de frente en la torre del sol-

 _Te equivocas en una cosa_ -dijo Izanamy calmado-

 _¿En que me equivoco?_ -dijo Shifu serio-

 _Yo nunca he asesinado por crueldad_ -dijo Izanamy calmado, levantó la mirada viendo a Shifu directo a los ojos- _es verdad que desde niño mi camino se ha visto manchado por la sangre de mis enemigos y ejércitos de incontables soldados pero jamás he hecho nada para lastimar a los inocentes_ -estiró su brazo derecho mostrando la espada frente a él- _yo siempre lucho por proteger a todos, mi espada es un herramienta para la justicia nunca para la venganza o la crueldad, siempre lucharé por lo que creó correcto_

 _Grandes palabras para ti_ -dijo Shifu calmado- _pero dime ¿qué harás cuando sientas que has llegado al límite? Cuando estés cubiertos de cadaveres enemigos, cuando al final solo quedes tú y el mundo entero como tú enemigo_

 _Entonces solo tendré que pelear...y seguir avanzando_ -Izanamy sujeto el mango de la espada y la liberó mostrando un brillo blanco de la hoja, lo siguiente que recordó fue cuando la torre comenzó a caer en pedazos y vio a Shifu salir siendo cargado por Izanamy-

 _¡Maestro Shifu!_ -Víbora y Mantis gritaron asustados viendo la nube de polvo-

 _¿Shifu?_ -dijo Tigresa confundida y se acercó para ver- _¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! ¡Díganme donde esta Shifu!_ -grito preocupada viendo el humo salir de la Torre, el humo se calmó un poco y todos vieron a Izanamy saliendo del humo cargando a Shifu en sus brazos- _¡Maestro! ¡¿Que le hiciste?!_ -Tigresa se acercó molesta pero Izanamy le lanzó a Shifu y Tigresa lo atrapó en sus brazos- _¿maestro está bien? Responda por favor_ -lo movió un poco pero Shifu solo se quejó, pero fue despertando poco a poco-

 _Maestro_ -dijeron los tres sonriendo pero Shifu se levantó y vio a Izanamy regresando a la torre-

 _Espera_...-dijo Shifu adolorido y se levantó viendo a Izanamy- _¿por que no me mataste? ¿Por que sigo vivo?_ -Izanamy se detuvo y se volteó para verlos-

 _Porque no tenía la obligación de matarte, tampoco quería matarte_ -dijo Izanamy calmado- _eres inocente así que no tengo porque matarte_

 _¿Inocente?_ -dijo Shifu confundido- _¿qué quieres decir con inocente?_

 _No tengo tiempo para explicarles todo, solo les diré que mi misión no es eliminar la mente ni el corazón del mundo, mi deber es salvarlo_ -dijo Izanamy calmado- _lo que estoy haciendo lo hago por el mundo y por ustedes, todo para que puedan vivir_ -Tigresa solo vio que en los ojos de Izanamy no había duda, solo había determinación-

 _Pues yo no le creo...el mé corto...mi brazo...y casi mata a Grulla..._ -dijo Mantis molesto-

 _Más vale que lo curen pronto_ -dijo Izanamy calmado- _ademas, piénsenlo si los hubiera querido matar, lo hubiera hecho desde que puse un pie en la torre_ -Mantis y Víbora solo lo vieron impresionado mientras Shifu solo se acercó a Grulla y lo vio réspirando con dificultad-

 _¿Qué harás cuando el mundo te persiga como su enemigo? ¿Qué harás cuando tengas que énfrentar al mundo entero?_ -dijo Tigresa sería e Izanamy la vio a los ojos-

 _Seguiré peleando_ -dijo Izanamy calmado- _recuerda bien mis palabras Tigresa, yo no soy tu enemigo pero manténganse fuera de mi camino_ -Tigresa solo lo vio correr y alejándose, lo último que vio fue la torre caer-

¡Tigresa! ¡Tigresa reacciona! -los gritos de Víbora la hicieron reaccionar y volteó para ver a Grulla el cual trataba de levantarse-

¡No lo hagas! Tenemos que darte atención médica pronto -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

¡No! Ese sujetó sigue vivo y debemos ir a detenerlo -dijo Grulla molesto, trato de aletear pero la herida en su pecho hizo que cayera al suelo- tengo...tengo...tengo

Grulla basta, solo vamos te llevare a un lugar seguro para tratar tus heridas -dijo Tigresa preocupada- no veré morir a mi amigo -Grulla solo se quedó sorprendido y comenzó a toser algo de sangre, lo siguiente que recordó fue que llevaba a Grulla corriendo por el campo hasta una clínica y lo dejaron a manos de los doctores, por horas estuvieron esperando los resultados de Grulla y Shifu, pero el doctor había salido por un momento sonriendo-

Grulla logró salvarse podrán descansar esta noche -dijo el doctor quien era un leon, los tres sonrieron aliviados, a la mañana siguiente a la hora de visitas Tigresa se había separado del grupo para ir a comprar algo de fruta-

Espero que a Grulla le guste esto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo comprando algunas manzanas- también espero que al maestro le guste la fruta y que se encuentre bien -camino con cuidado acercándose a la clínica pero apenas estaba tocando la puerta escuchó un fuerte grito-

¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! -Tigresa reconoció el grito era de Víbora, entró corriendo lo más rápido soltando toda la fruta que tenía en las manos, llegó con los demás y solo vio a Shifu y a Mantis en la puerta del cuarto de Grulla en cambio Víbora estaba llorando en el suelo mientras los doctores sacan una cama con el cuerpo de Grulla-

¿Qué pasó? ¿Que ocurrió? -dijo Tigresa preocupada y un poco asustada-

Grulla murió...por una...una herida más profunda que no vieron -dijo Mantis preocupado-

Les daremos un momento para despedirse de él -dijo el doctor deprimido, se acercaron deprimidos pero Tigresa movió la sábana del cuerpo y notó una cortada en su cuello con forma de triple, reconocía esas marcas y Grulla no las tenía cuando se lo llevó al hospital- _**fin del recuerdo-**_

 _Si tú no fuiste quien lo asesino...¿entonces quien fue?_ -pensó Tigresa preocupada- _alguien debió entrar en su cuarto y matarlo con sus garras o con su arma, pero si tú no eres el enemigo entonces ¿quien es?_ -pensó preocupada y suspiró, la puerta se abrió revelando a Po cargando el báculo ocultado por una sábana blanca-

¿Terminaste? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Si, supongo aun usaste tus orejas y debiste haber escuchado todo -dijo Po calmado-

Sabes bien que no uso mis oídos para escuchar conversaciones ajenas si no me involucran -dijo Tigresa calmada- bien ¿cual es el plan?

Nos llegó información de que un barco encalló en la zona sur de la isla, banderas blancas y marcas rojas n forma de triangulo -dijo Po calmado- los asesinos han llegado a esta isla

Ya veo ¿entonces cuáles son los planes? -dijo Tigresa sería-

En un día más o menos llegarán a las aldeas pequeñas, en tres días estarán aquí, posiblemente se enteren de día santo donde Zhang comenzará a abrir el templo para tomar el artefacto -dijo Po calmado- debemos evitar que se acerquen a el

¿Que sugieres entonces? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Nada, ellos llegarán aquí primero pero Tigresa quiero que vayas a las aldeas cercanas, que los soldados coloquen carteles para que nadie los ayude en nada, nuestro plan es que lleguen directo aquí, yo los enfrentaré, se acabaron los juegos ahora llegó el momento de la batalla final -dijo Po serio y Tigresa asintió calmada, Po se alejo de la capilla junto a Tigresa, mientras tanto Zhang estaba sentado en una de las bancas viendo la llave en sus manos-

El panda está convencido de todo lo que le dijo mi maestro -dijo Qiu Ju calmado- empezara a hacer todo lo que usted le diga

Yo no le mentí, le hablé de corazón, ahora mismo él se encuentra en un terreno sentimental muy herido y dañado, es fácilmente manipulable, el dolor de perder nuestros seres amados causa una gran desconfianza en quien nos rodea, buscamos culpables, buscamos ver la forma de estar cerca de los que perdemos, lo único que hice fue decirle de forma directa lo que quería escuchar y ya llevaba tiempo negando -dijo Zhang calmado- fue buena estrategia haber matado a ese pájaro, bien hecho Qiu Ju

Gracias maestro Zhang siempre cumplo sus estrategias -dijo Qiu Ju sonriendo- ahora mismo los asesinos se dirigen a las aldeas, los soldados están enterados, algunos alertas, solo pequeños grupos están esperando para atacar

Bien creando pequeños grupos de ataques hará que eviten pensar que van directo a una trampa -dijo Zhang calmado- cuando vean que solo fueron manipulados por mí será demasiado tarde

El panda y el híbrido se matarán entre ellos dentro de unos días, sin los dos guerreros más poderosos y las espadas más poderosas del mundo bajo su control no habrá nadie que lo rete mi señor -dijo Qiu Ju sonriendo-

Si tienes razón -dijo Zhang calmado- tendremos el control de todo y todo gracias a esos bufones -los dos se reían un poco mientras la noche pasaba todos los asesinos estaban descansando en diferentes lugares, armaron campamentos y descansaron durante esa noche; después de varias horas de descanso siguieron su ruta en la mañana y para el día siguiente a ese llegaron a los pueblos, los primeros fueron Lucy, Clent y Saru-

Bien parece que llegamos sin ningún problema -dijo Saru calmado-

Bien pero oigan creo que deberíamos quitarnos los gorros, llamaremos mucho la atención con estos trajes -dijo Lucy calmada-

Si es mejor que nos quitemos los gorros y más por esto -dijo Clent nervioso mostrando un cartel con retratos de ellos usando los gorros- creó que somos nosotros

Eso no puede ser, yo tengo la nariz mucho más bonita que este feo dibujo -dijo Lucy algo molesta tomando el cartel-

Olvida tu nariz es un cartel de se busca -dijo Saru preocupado- debemos ir con cautela o llamaremos la atención

Si él tiene razón, vamos -dijo Clent calmado- debemos conseguir información sobre Zhang y su grupo y no podremos hacerlo con cientos de guardias detrás de nosotros -los tres se quitaron los gorros y caminaron por la aldea viendo que era una aldea ordinaria, niños corriendo usando trajes viejos y sin color, animales hablando y vendiendo con canastas en la cabeza o puestos de comida-

Bien se dice que Zhang tiene pensado buscar terreno sagrado -dijo Lucy calmada viendo el lugar- ¿como lo encontramos?

Tendremos que buscar a un sacerdote o algo parecido -dijo Saru intranquilo-

Déjenme ver algo -dijo Clent calmado, el se acercó con una zorra y comenzó a hablar con ella, le hizo unas preguntas y Clent asintió- bien al parecer el lugar más sagrado de aquí se encuentra a tres días de aquí cruzando el rio

¿Y ese lugar es? -dijo Lucy intranquila-

Es el templo Magome -dijo Clent calmado-

Ese lugar me suena, ahí se encuentra la Torre Sagrada, una capilla con un portón sagrado, se dice que una deidad una vez estuvo ahí -dijo Saru intranquilo- de seguro ahí es donde van

Bien Clent busca un ave mensajera que Izanamy y los demás nos vean en el puente de Taiwán en tres días tenemos que acabar con batalla ya -dijo Lucy intranquila, Clent se fue corriendo mientras veía un ave volando sobre ellos, subió por la pared de una casa y llegó a la cima, solo levantó el brazo y el ave bajo hasta dar con el-

Necesito que des un mensaje -dijo Clent sonriendo y el halcón asintió, Clent le anotó algo en una hoja de papel y se lo dio todo para que se fuera volando, en otra aldea Izanamy estaba quitando los carteles junto con Hinata todo para que no los vieran, caminaron un rato y entraron a un restaurante para sentarse cuando vieron un grupo de tres rinocerontes entrar-

Cielos estoy cansado -dijo uno de los rinocerontes sonriendo, el grupo se sentó en una banca y comenzaron a hablar- ¡mesera danos tu bebida más fuerte! -grito con fuerza y una coneja corrió con tres vasos con bebidas dentro, los machos comenzaron a beber dejando que el contenido se escurriera por los lados de sus bocas, solo suspiraron y bajaron sus vasos-

Dentro de tres días tendremos que cuidar la torre sagrada por el día santo, francamente esperaba tener algo de acción como una pelea -dijo uno de los machos-

Relájate en tres días veremos que sacarán de la punta, hace más de cien años que trajeron un regalo para los religiosos, en esos tres días se cumplirán cien y podrán sacarlo -dijo otro macho sonriendo- de seguro deben ser cosas como joyas o cosas antiguas

No, yo escuché que es ropa antigua sagrada -dijo otro macho sonriendo-

No, dicen que es algo de infinito poder, que puede partir el mar en dos -dijo el primero macho sonriendo-

Yaaaaaa cortar el mar en dos que ridiculo -dijo uno de ellos riendo un poco, Izanamy y Hinata se estaban viendo y asintieron para salir de ahí caminando, en la otra aldea Bruce y Jun estaban caminando en medio del camino cuando vieron a un leopardo vestido con una túnica negra hablar-

¡Escuchar! ¡Escuchar! ¡Oír todos dentro de tres días el tesoro de la Torre sagrada será rebelado para celebrar los cien años en que nuestra hermosa torre principal fue fundada! ¡Es un día sagradado el domingo santo! ¡No se lo pierdan! ¡Solo en la torre sagrada! -grito el leopardo calmado mientras Bruce y Jun asintieron y siguieron caminando, siguieron caminando escuchando los murmullos de los aldeanos, en tres días siguieron su viaje hasta la aldea más cercana, todos se reunieron en el último día más específico el sábado en la noche, estaban viendo como los rinocerontes estaban armándose con espadas, pistolas, flechas y arcos, así como ballestas y pólvora, los siete estaban viendo por una de las calles-

Realmente nos estaban esperando -dijo Jun sería-

No podemos hacer mucho ahora -dijo Izanamy calmado- si atacamos ahora no tendremos a Zhang y será una pelea inútil

Tendremos que esperar a mañana cuando aparezca en público -dijo Bruce calmado- ahí lo mataremos

Sembraremos el terror cuando lo ataquemos -dijo Hinata intranquila- pero cargaremos con eso cuando libremos al mundo de los templarios, pero hoy es mejor que todos descansemos, pasemos tiempo juntos -todos asintieron sonriendo, más tarde estaban reunidos en un cuarto de hotel comiendo y riendo con algunas historias y chistes-

Bueno como todos saben mañana nos enfrentaremos a un enemigo muy fuerte mañana y a su armada, somos siete guerreros bien entrenados, nos superan en número claro pero estoy seguro que podremos vencerlos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- confió en ustedes y en sus habilidades, una vez que todos terminamos esta misión podremos vivir libremente, no hay nada más importante que eso, pero para mí lo más importante son la personas que están en esta habitación, mis amigos, mis hermanos, mi familia -tomo un vaso con algo de bebida dentro- salud mi familia -todos asintieron sonriendo y brindaron esa noche-

Todos vayan a dormir mañana saldremos a pelear con todo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, todos fueron a sus cuartos a descansar, Lucy tenía su cuarto propio, Saru y Clent compartían uno, Bruce y Jun tenían cuartos independientes, en cambio Izanamy y Hinata estaban durmiendo en el mismo cuarto pero Hinata estaba sola en la cama, buscó a Izanamy y escuchó pasos sobre el techo, salió por la ventana usando solo una bata y vio a Izanamy sentado junto a la chimenea viendo la torre y algunas luces que la iluminaban-

¿No puedes dormir? -dijo Hinata calmada, Izanamy asintió dejando que Hinata se sentara junto a él, Hinata solo se sentó viendo al frente- ¿estas bien?

Estoy nervioso, parece que mis pesadillas de como podría terminar esta pelea se hacen más y más reales -dijo Izanamy calmado- temo por el bien de todos, pensar en lo que podría pasar mañana me da algo de miedo

Yo también lo tengo -dijo Hinata calmada, se pegó más a Izanamy viendo a la torre- pero ten más fe y confianza podremos acabar con esto

No pienso permitir que nadie más muera -dijo Izanamy calmado- te prometo que todos regresaremos juntos y tendremos una vida mejor; lo prometo

Te creo mi amor -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios- volvamos a nuestro cuarto debemos descansar

Ah bueno yo...pensaba -Izanamy se sonrojó y sonrió nervioso- bueno si vamos a la batalla mañana podíamos...jajaje -Hinata se sonrojó un poco y entendió-

Esta bien...vamos a hacerlo, creo que también quería hacerlo pero sabes que no me lo tienes que pedir -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada, Izanamy solo asintió y la abrazó por la cintura para volver a adentro del cuarto, en su cuarto Bruce estaba viendo al techo mientras Jun daba vueltas en la cama pensando en el beso que Bruce le había dado hace unos días, se tocó los labios sonrojada y suspiró-

Esta bien no puedo dejarlo así -dijo Jun calmada, se levantó y se puso una bata negra, solo salió de su cuarto y vio a unas puertas el cuarto de Bruce, suspiró y camino hacia el cuarto, Bruce solo estaba por dormir cuando escuchó los golpes a su puerta- Bruce soy yo...¿puedo pasar? -la puerta se abrió y Bruce vio a Jun detrás de ella-

¿Sucede algo? -dijo Bruce confundido-

Bueno no...yo solo quería...hablar contigo ahora -dijo Jun nerviosa, Bruce asintió y se hizo a un lado dejando que Jun entrara-

¿De que se trata? -dijo Bruce calmado-

Es sobre lo que me dijiste y el beso...-dijo Jun avergonzada, Bruce estaba sorprendido y un poco nervioso- tenías razón no somos tan diferentes, solo no quería aceptarte o a mis sentimientos por los miedos de mi pasado

Todos tenemos rencores -dijo Bruce calmado- el valor más grande es dejarlos ir -se acercó y se sentó con ella en la cama- Jun cuando te conocí pensé que solo eras una guerrera que amaba lo que hacía, pero conforme te fui conociendo vi a la verdadera tú y eso hizo que me enamorara más de ti

¿Puedes amar a una mujer que ha sido mancillada? ¿Puedes amarme de verdad? -dijo Jun intranquila y Bruce la vio a los ojos-

Si -dijo Bruce seguro, se acercó y le dio un beso de nuevo en los labios, los dos se dieron besos tranquilos hasta que Jun se separó ligeramente sonrojada-

Bruce...quiero pedirte algo...yo quiero sentirme amada -dijo Jun sonrojada y nerviosa- quiero...que m hagas el amor -desvío la mirada sonrojada mientras Bruce estaba sorprendido y sonrió-

Si con gusto -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Que rápido...espera ¿ya lo estabas esperando? -dijo Jun sorprendida y Bruce solo sonrió- hay eres un macho...típico

Pero igual te amo -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Jun se sonrojó un poco y Bruce le volvió a dar un beso en los labios, los dos se recostaron en la cama mientras Bruce abrió la bata de Jun viendo su cuerpo desnudo, el pelo de la espalda era rojizo, el pelo de sus senos, su vientre, muslos y parte de las piernas era blanco, sus pezones rosados y senos algo grandes pero aún así ligeramente más pequeños que los de Hinata, tal como lo había dicho Jun justo debajo de su ombligo estaba una cicatriz de lo que parecía un corte profundo y largo a los lados, Bruce no se concentró eso y pasó a besar su cuello y bajo por cu cuello sujetando sus senos con cuidado, Jun estaba sonrojada y suspirando al igual que soltando ligeros gemidos con sus toques, Bruce pasó su mano izquierda bajándola por las costillas de Jun y luego siguió hasta sus muslos y los masajeo un poco, giró un poco pasando sus manos hacia la vagina de Jun-

Aaah -Jun gimió un poco mientras en un susurro mientras Bruce frotaba su vagina con su mano, Bruce metió dos de sus dedos y sintió como Jun comenzó a mojarse, Jun lo sujetó del rostro y lo atrajo para besarlo mientras comenzaba a bajarle el pantalón poco a poco mostrando su pene excitado, Bruce solo lo sujetó y penetro a Jun con cuidado- ¡aaahn! Jun se tapó la boca un poco con una mano y Bruce solo le sujetó la mano-

No te calles...deja que salgan los gemidos -dijo Bruce sonriendo, se movió un poco fuerte y Jun comenzó a morder su dedo, Bruce le levantó las piernas doblándole las rodillas, Bruce se movió un poco más rápido y fuerte-

¡Aaaahnn! ¡Aaahn Bruce! -Jun gemía un poco fuerte y ella pasó su mano por detrás de la cabeza de Bruce mientras se hacía más rápidos los movimiento de caderas, cada golpe y envestida hacia que Jun gimiera, en otro cuarto Hinata estaba gimiendo acostada de lado con Izanamy sujetándole la pierna derecha penetrandola por su vagina, Hinata estaba sonrojada mientras Izanamy se movía más rápido y más fuerte y la vagina de Hinata derramaba fluidos vaginales por su excitacion, Hinata fue cambiaba de lado y acostada pecho en la cama, Izanamy la sujetó de sus caderas mientras la envestía con fuerza derramando fluidos en la cama, Hinata no podía dejar de gemir y estaba muy sonrojada-

Jun estaba encima de Bruce moviéndose algo lento pero fuerte empujando a Bruce, Bruce pasó sus manos y sujetó los senos de Jun masajeandolos un poco, Jun estaba muy sonrojada mientras Bruce se levantó y la abrazó sujetándola del trasero y comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras Jun gemía y lo abrazó besándolo con fuerza, Izanamy estaba abrazando a Hinata la cual abrió la piernas, Izanamy se movió con más fuerza y velocidad, Hinata estaba gimiendo y beso a Izanamy besándolo de lengua, los dos se movían con fuerza-

Hinata...aaah...creo que...voy a...-dijo Izanamy sonrojado moviéndose más fuerte-

Si hazlo...puedes correrte dentro aaahn -Hinata gemía clavando sus garras en la espalda de Izanamy, lo apretó con fuerza mientras Izanamy se movía con más fuerza y velocidad haciendo gemir a Hinata- aaahn aaahn si córrete dentro, córrete dentro -Izanamy solo se movió con más fuerza y terminó eyaculando dentro de ella, Hinata gimió con fuerza mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco e Izanamy sacó su semen mostrando que los fluidos de Hinata salían junto a unas pocas gotas de semen, en el cuarto de Bruce, Bruce estaba sentado con Jun encima de él sujetándola del trasero, movía las caderas con fuerza mientras los fluidos de Jun salían en pocas cantidades, Bruce solo dio un empujón y eyaculo dentro de Jun haciéndola gemir un poco fuerte-

Aaahn Bruce...aaahn -Jun estaba gimiendo un poco mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, esa noche los dos estaban acostados en la cama-

Esta es la primera vez que alguien me hace el amor con ternura y no hace que me sienta violada -dijo Jun calmada- me sentí...amada -Bruce la abrazó con fuerza y los dos durmieron un poco, mientras tanto Hinata estaba ronroneando abrazando a Izanamy-

Sabes hay algo que no te conté -dijo Hinata intranquila-

¿Que cosa? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Estuve ovulando mucho estos días...hasta el día de hoy...-dijo Hinata sonriendo nerviosa e Izanamy la vio confundido- perdón es...que no pude evitar ahora...

Ahora podrías quedar embarazada jejeje a veces no te entiendo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y le dio un bo en los labios, a la mañana siguiente todos estaban caminando junto a un grupo de aldeanos vestidos de blanco rumbo al templo, las múltiples estaban caminando siendo vigiladas por guardias, gracias a los uniformes como asesinos se podían camuflajear entre los aldeanos-

Bien vayamos con cuidado no llamen la atención -dijo Jun calmada bajando la cabeza dejando que fuera cubierta por el gorro-

Estos guardias los están guiando a un lado pero ¿a donde? -dijo Clent confundido, siguieron caminando notando que un grupo de rinocerontes taparon un camino y desviaron al grupo por otro de tierra- ¿lo notaron? Mantienen cerrado el camino por el puente

Algo deben estar planeando, desviense -dijo Izanamy serio, los siete asintieron mientras se acercaban por las orillas y trataron de ver más adelante-

No los llevan al templo los están desviando hacia otro lado -dijo Bruce serio- parece que quieren tenerlos lejos del templo, tomen el puente

Eso es mejor -dijo Hinata sería, entró corriendo por los arbustos y se escondió en un árbol, todos hicieron lo mismo, lograron mantenerse alejados de la multitud, esperaron unos minutos y vieron que los soldados estaban regresando por el camino-

Parece que están al tanto de nuestra llegada -dijo Saru preocupado-

Malditos engreídos -dijo Lucy molesta, caminaron de regreso y vieron la entrada por el puente, los soldados los estaban amenazando con sus armas-

De aquí no pasarán, solo los autorizados por Lord Zhang pueden pasar -dijo un rinoceronte molesto, todos quedaron en guardia pero Hinata, Lucy, Saru y Clent se colocaron enfrente de Izanamy en guardia-

¿Chicos que hacen? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Lo siento mi amor pero nosotros nos haremos cargo de estos sujetos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Es verdad, ustedes deben irse ya -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Nosotros cuatro somos más que suficiente para estos sujetos -dijo Clent sonriendo- rápido Jun recuerda que tienes un venganza que cumplir

Vamos Bruce tu siempre estarás del lado de Jun se que irás con ella -dijo Lucy sonriendo sin verlo y tomo sus cuchillos-

Tienen la misión más importante, deben ir y detener a Zhang -dijo Saru sonriendo-

Es verdad vayan y salven el mundo -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Hinata -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Hinata gruñó y pasó a su Forma de Guardiana, extendió los brazos creando una pared de fuego haciendo que los soldados gritaran sorprendidos-

¡No pierdan el tiempo! ¡Vayan corran! -Hinata grito sería-

Entendido, Gracias Hinata, muchachos -dijo Izanamy calmado, Bruce, Jun e Izanamy avanzaron corriendo y saltaron el muro de fuego para correr entre los soldados-

¡No escaparán! -grito un soldado molesto, tomo su ballesta y estaba por disparar pedo Lucy le lanzó un cuchillo directo a la cabeza dejando que cayera al suelo muerto, Saru grito con fuerza y saltó sacando las hojas ocultas cayó encima de un soldado apuñalandolo del cuello, los dos cayeron al suelo pero un soldado levantó los brazos tomando una hacha y estaba por atacar a Saru pero Clent se acercó por detrás y lo sujetó del cuello pasado sus horas ocultas por su cuello y le cortó el cuello dejando que cayera muerto el suelo, Hinata solo tomo sus hachas y derrapó en el suelo golpeando a un rinoceronte en su pierna derecha tirándolo al suelo, se levantó y levantó su brazo derecho bajándolo cortando el cuello del rinoceronte, los soldados se asustaron un poco al verlos pelear-

Lo siento pero ustedes no pasarán de aquí -dijo Hinata sonriendo- primero tendrán que pelear con nosotros -tomo una de sus hachas y los demás quedaron en guardia- vamos a demostrarles de que estamos hechos los asesinos

Peleamos entre las sombras para servir a la luz -dijeron los cuatro sonriendo, Izanamy, Jun y Bruce estaban corriendo por el puente directo hacia el templo, Izanamy se detuvo al ver a Tigres caminando hacia el-

Tigresa -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ustedes váyanse creo que aquí tengo algo que atender -Bruce y Jun se vieron y asintieron solo para irse corriendo, Izanamy se quitó el gorro mientras Tigresa solo veía a Jun irse- bien aquí me tienes, ¿quieres empezar?

Sabes bien que no puedo pelear contra ti -dijo Tigresa calmada- si lo hago terminaría muerta como Mono o Grulla

¿Grulla murió? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Si pero estoy segura de que tú no lo hiciste -dijo Tigresa intranquila- pero dime si tú no eres el enemigo entonces ¿quien es? ¿Quien es el que quiere matar a todos los seres vivos? ¿Por que lo haría? Tengo derecho de saber quien trata de matar a mis amigos y mi Valle, solo se honesto conmigo maldita sea

El enemigo es...-dijo Izanamy intranquilo- el verdadero enemigo es...-detrás de Tigresa se pudo ver un resplandor dorado e Izanamy se sorprendió de ver a Po caminar hacia ellos- Po

Finalmente nos vemos de nuevo Izanamy -dijo Po serio, Izanamy solo pudo ver como el resplandor dorado detrás de él desaparecía y mostró una ligera grieta en el puente-

¿Que les hiciste? -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Solo los puse a dormir -dijo Po serio- estarán inconscientes para evitar que pasen este puente -Po solo volteo a ver cómo Bruce y Jun estaban en el suelo acostados y algo heridos- no aguantaron mucho

Miserable -dijo Izanamy serio- bien será como tú quieras, pondremosle fin a nuestra pelea de la ciudad imperial aquí

Yo lo hago para detenerte y para evitar que haya más derramamiento de sangre inocente -dijo Po serio, los dos expulsaron algo de poder mientras Po mantenía los dos báculos detrás de él en su espalda- peleemos Izanamy, hasta que uno de los dos no pueda más

Esperen -dijo Tigresa preocupada y se colocó entre ellos- no tienen que pelear, no...-Izanamy solo se acercó y le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se quejara y se doblara del dolor, la cargo y la dejo en un lado- espera...no...tiene que morir nadie

Si, si Zhang no muere entonces las muertes que fueron realizadas simplemente serás sacrificios de una ambición sin sentido -dijo Izanamy serio, los dos expulsaron energía pasando a sus respectivos Niveles Maestros- solo uno podrá irse de aquí


	22. Izanamy vs Po

_**Capítulo 22.- La Oscuridad vs la luz, Izanamy vs Po**_

Izanamy y Po estaban viéndose de frente expulsando energía de sus cuerpos en Nivel Maestro, Po tenía puesto su traje del maestro Chi mientras Izanamy tenía su apariencia y melena larga de nuevo con tonos rojizos en las puntas, ambos estaban viéndose a los ojos mientras él puente comenzó a temblar con la presión de ambos, Tigresa estaba sorprendida viéndolos a ambos sujetándose una costilla-

No puedo...creerlo...el poder de ambos es tan grande que...la sola presión hace que el puente se agriete -Tigresa vio al suelo notando como el suelo y la roca se agrietaba mientras entre Po e Izanamy se formaba un ligero agujero donde se podía ver como una aura blanca se formaba-

¿Estas de acuerdo con lo que dijiste? ¿Vas a matarme solo para evitar que haya más guerra? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Así es, voy a derrotarte de una vez por todas, cuando estes muerto crearé un mundo mejor sin peleas para que no haya más pérdidas -Po solo apretó su mirada enojado mientras en su mente solo aparecían las imágenes de Grulla, Mono y su madre- No volveré a dejar que nadie pase por ese dolor

No sabes lo que es el dolor panda, pero muy bien quiero ver si tu deseo de proteger es mayor a mi deseo y mis promesas -dijo Izanamy serio, los dos caminaron juntándose un poco más mientras la presión aumentaba haciendo más grande el agujero, los dos lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños, crearon una onda de viento mientras forcejeaban un poco, Po lanzó un golpe e Izanamy se inclinó esquivando el golpe, Izanamy saltó levantando su pierna derecha lanzando una patada pero Po levantó sus manos sujetando su pierna, lo levantó y lo giró pero Izanamy rodeó a Po y cayó detrás de él lanzando un codazo pero Po solo se inclinó esquivando el ataque, Po solo giró y lanzó una patada pero Izanamy levantó los brazos hacia el lado derecho bloqueando el ataque, la patada empujó a Izanamy empujándolo a la orilla del puente, Izanamy giró cayendo a cuatro patas pero Po solo retrajo el brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe liberando algo de energía en forma de un rayo, Izanamy extendió sus manos creando un escudo de energía, ambas energías chocaron causando una explosión, todo se cubrió de humo e Izanamy avanzó corriendo, Izanamy saltó y lanzó una patada pero Po levantó su brazo derecho bloqueando el ataque, Po lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy saltó impulsándose sobre el brazo de Po, giró rodeando a Po y lanzó una patada horizontal sobre la cabeza de Po y Po bajo el cuerpo, se había agachado esquivando el ataque, Izanamy cayó a dos pies y Po expulsó energía, cubrió sus manos con electricidad mientras Izanamy solo se sorprendió, Po lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, el golpe lo empujó pero Izanamy derrapó y volvió a avanzar contra Po, expulsó energía cubriendo sus manos de fuego, los dos chocaron lanzando un golpe con sus codos, comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Po le sujeto el puño con su mano izquierda y lanzó un golpe de gancho dándole en el estómago, Izanamy le sujeto el brazo y le dio un rodillazo en el mentón, Po lo soltó e Izanamy se liberó, Izanamy cayó de pie pero volvió a saltar girando y lanzando una patada pero Po levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe causando una onda de sonido-

Uuuggh...-Tigresa se quejó cerrando los ojos y desviando la cabeza evitando ver o escuchar el sonido, se escucharon ma impactos y Tigresa se sorprendió de ver como Izanamy y Po estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes rápidos entre ellos, no podía ver si lanzaban patadas solo podía ver y escuchar el sonido de sus puños chocando o sino golpeándose entre ellos, los golpes aumentaban de velocidad mientras se podía ver como la presión aumentaba y el suelo se agrietaba más con la pelea, Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe y movió los brazos hacia la derecha desviando un golpe de Po, giró esquivando otro golpe y lanzó un golpe, Po solo levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe y lento su brazo derecho golpeando el brazo de Izanamy desviando un golpe, lanzó dos golpes rápidos pero movió la cabeza esquivando otro golpe, giró y le dio una patada a Izanamy en la mejilla, Izanamy se quejó escupiendo saliva pero solo avanzó y le dio un golpe a Po en el estómago haciendo que se quejara, los puños de ambos chocaron liberando una onda de energía, los dos lanzando una patada chocando sus piernas, Po solo giró lanzando una patada de talón pero Izanamy saltó retrocediendo y extendió su brazo derecho liberando una bola de fuego, Po solo grito y extendió sus manos frente a él creando un escudo en forma del Ying y el Yang de energía dorada, el ataque de Izanamy chocó con el suyo causando una explosión y cubrió parte del puente con fuego-

¡Aaagh! -Tigresa grito sorprendida mientras trataba de levantarse y alejarse- lo dos van a destruir este puente -la energía seguía apareciendo mientras algo de viento y fuego se creaba, en el otro extremo Hinata y los demas solo vieron el fuego aparecer seguido de un viento fuerte azotando el campo-

Aaagh ¿que fue eso? -dijo Lucy sorprendida cubriéndose la cara con su brazo izquierdo-

Es un gran fuerza en choque con otra -dijo Clent sorprendido-

Son Po e Izanamy finalmente su pelea ha comenzado -dijo Hinata sorprendida- Izanamy cuídate mucho por favor -en el puente Po e Izanamy seguían peleando pero esta vez sus puños estaban envueltos en energía, Po grito lanzando un golpe liberando energía dorada en forma de viento, Izanamy solo se movió esquivando el ataque, el ataque le dio a una parte del puente y lo destruyó del impacto, Izanamy grito lanzando una patada horizontal pero Po se agachó esquivando el ataque, la patada de Izanamy terminó generando algo de viento que cortó una columna del puente, los dos siguieron peleando, Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo una patada y giró dándole una patada a Po en su mejilla, Po solo se quejó y siguió lanzando golpes con fuerza, levantó su brazo derecho deteniendo un golpe de Izanamy, se acercó y le dio un codazo en el estómago, Izanamy solo se quejó y le dio un cabeza a Po en su frente, los dos siguieron peleando con fuerza y velocidad-

¿Que? -Tigresa los vio sorprendida y confundida, notó como los dos siguieron peleando pero desaparecieron y aparecieron en otro extremo peleando con fuerza, Po e Izanamy lanzando golpes envueltos en energía y fuego, Po lanzó un golpe liberando fuego causando una explosión en el campo, se volvieron a transportar a otro extremo peleando e Izanamy bajo su brazo lanzando una onda de energía carmesí, Po se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque y este explotó chocando con el suelo, los dos se alejaron chocando sus puños, se acercaron a dos columnas y se apoyaron en ellas para saltar y acercarse entre ellos, los dos chocaron peleando de forma rápida hasta que lanzando un golpe chocando dos esferas de energía, las esferas crearon una ligera colisión soltando algunos ligeros rayos morados y después explotaron alejando a ambos, Tigresa solo los vio directa,entre notando como los dos estaban envueltos en energía la cual aumentaba-

Ambos...están emocionándose por esta...pelea -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- y están aumentando más sus ataques por esa aura que liberan -Izanamy y Po terminaron cayendo sobre unas columnas a y saltaron solo para elevarse y caer en la punta de la columna frente a ellos, solo se dieron la vuelta y se vieron de frente-

Parece que tu poder aumento mucho estos años -dijo Izanamy serio- pensé que los maestros de Kung fu solo meditaban y entrenaban poco tiempo

Hmp no pienses mal de todos los maestros de Kung fu, por dos años estuve entrenando duro, jamás me di por vencido, cada día era lo mismo, entrenaba lo mejor que podía para hacerme más fuerte sin importarme nada, solo vengar a mis amigos -Po acepto los puños y expulsó energía dorada formando una onda de viento, el puente tembló haciendo que las rocas de las grietas se movieran, Po se relajó un poco y vio a Izanamy- incluso durante mi entrenamiento logré controlar mejor mi energía Chi y mi Nivel Maestro, tu ahora no podrás derrotarme

En eso te equivocas, después de lo ocurrido con Byakun en Tokyo comencé a entrenar más duro y con el tiempo descubrí algo más en mi -dijo Izanamy serio- ahora no lo mostraré, lo mejor que peleemos con todo lo que tengamos y pongamosle fin a todos nuestros combates panda -Izanamy solo dio un ligero grito liberando energía carmesí y dorada de su cuerpo creando una onda igual de fuerte que la onda de viento de Po, los dos estaban expulsando energía mientras sonreían-

Esto será el final -dijo Po sonriendo-

-los dos gritaron y avanzaron de un salto hacia el otro chocando sus puños en un fuerte impacto, sus auras se liberaron causando un choque seguido de un resplandor y una onda de viento y sonido, los dos gruñeron y comenzaron a pelear Izanamy lanzó una patada pero Po levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo la patada, lanzó un golpe e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque, Izanamy regresó el golpe y Po lo desvió con su brazo izquierdo, los dos siguieron peleando creando una onda de viento y energía, el puente estaba temblando un poco mientras el viento corría y Tigresa levantó el brazo izquierdo defendiéndose, Izanamy y Po siguieron hasta que Po le dio una patada a Izanamy arrojándolo contra el suelo, Izanamy giró y cayó a cuatro patas pero Po cayó en picada contra el, Izanamy desapareció y Po golpeó el suelo con fuerza levantando unas rocas, Izanamy apareció a su derecha y lanzó un golpe liberando una onda de fuego; Po solo se sorprendió y se levantó golpeando el ataque desviándolo contra una columna, solo desapareció y apareció detrás de Izanamy lanzando un golpe, Po golpeó una imagen de Izanamy perforando el pecho, Izanamy apareció a la derecha de Po parado en el puente y extendió sus brazos creando una llamarada, Po solo extendió su brazo derecho gruñendo creando un escudo frente a él, los ataques chocaron causando una explosión y Po se vio rodeado por el humo, cerró los ojos un momento y se giró lanzando un golpe golpeando a Izanamy en el estómago, Izanamy se quejó y le dio un golpe a Po en la cara alejándolo un poco, Izanamy volvió a avanzar contra él pero Po también avanzó, los dos chocaron sus brazos y siguieron peleando de forma rápida y fuerte, Po lanzó una patada pero Izanamy desapareció, Izanamy apareció detrás de él y lanzó un codazo pero Po también hizo lo mismo y apareció sobre Izanamy lanzando un golpe vertical pero Izanamy levantó los brazos sujetando a Po de su muñeca, giró y lanzó a Po contra una columna, Po solo se sujeto de la columna y giró rodeándola, se giró y quedó en la parte trasera, le dio un golpe lanzando un pequeño cilindro contra Izanamy, Izanamy le dio un golpe destruyendo la roca, Po aplaudió liberando cinco cilindros pequeños más, giró dándole una patada a cada uno para lanzarlos contra Izanamy, Izanamy saltó esquivando el primero, saltó girando en el aire esquivando el segundo y extendió el brazo gritando disparando tres esferas de energía contra las tres rocas causando que se destruyeran en pedazos-

Izanamy espero a que Po apareciera pero Po apareció a su derecha Po avanzó corriendo y giró lanzando una patada pero liberó energía y creó una onda de energía dorada, Izanamy solo se sorprendió y recibió el ataque de forma directa en el pecho empujándolo un poco, Izanamy solo grito un poco mientras era empujado por la energía, Izanamy grito expulsando energía y deshizo el ataque de Po, Po apareció frente a él y lanzó un golpe con el puño envuelto en rayos eléctricos, le dio a Izanamy en la cara mientras siguió gritando liberando una descarga dorada en su cuerpo; Izanamy terminó gritando siendo empujado contra una columna, Po grito concentrando energía en una esfera dorada en su mano derecha y la extendió liberando energía, Izanamy solo vio la energía y esta impacto en el puente causando que un pedazo de la orilla se derrumbara cayendo en pedazos, Po solo vio entre el humo la silueta de Izanamy espero pero Izanamy apareció a su derecha y le dio una patada en sus costillas del lado derecho, Po fue empujado y cayó al suelo rebotando pero Izanamy se acercó y le dio un golpe en el estómago causando que escupiera algo de saliva, Po se quejó pero levantó su cabeza y le dio un cabezazo a Izanamy, Izanamy se quejó y Po le dio una patada en el pecho empujándolo un poco, avanzó corriendo y le sujeto la cabeza estrellándolo en el suelo-

¡Golpe dorado! -Po grito serio y liberó una onda de energía en el cuerpo de Izanamy-

¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! -Izanamy grito con fuerza mientras el suelo era agrietado por la técnica de Po, zoo lo soltó y se alejó viendo un resplandor dorado cubrir todo el campo, Po sonrió pero vio como Izanamy se puso de pie y en guardia-

Eres más resistente de lo que pensé -dijo Po sonriendo, Izanamy avanzó de un paso y giró dándole una patada Po en la cabeza, Po lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy solo lo esquivó moviendo su cuerpo a la derecha, Po lanzo dos golpes más pero Izanamy los esquivó y le dio un golpe en el pecho a Po, liberó una descarga roja y lo empujó con fuerza lanzándolo contra una columna, Po se quejó y cayó de rodillas pero Izanamy solo siguió corriendo, Po tocó el suelo con una mano y las rocas temblaron un poco, Izanamy saltó esquivando unas rocas del suelo, saltó entre roca y roca viendo cómo estás avanzaban hacia el, tratando de golpearlo, Izanamy giró y cayó de pie, vio a Jun y Bruce detrás de él pero notó como Po estaba expulsando energía y extendió los brazos creando una esfera en sus manos-

Maldicion -dijo Izanamy molesto, retrajo sus manos a las costillas del lado derecho- ¡Kame hame!

¡Resplandor final! -Po grito serio y extendió los brazos juntando las esferas y luego disparó un rayo de energía dorada-

¡HAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito con fuerza extendiendo los brazos y liberó un rayo de energia azul, los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión mientras se formaba una gran esfera entre ambos, los rayos que creaban eran morados mientras los ataques chocaban sus descargas también aumentaban haciendo que el puente se agrietara más, entre ambos ataques se creó un agujero mientras el suelo debajo de sus pies comenzó a agrietarse más-

¡Po el suelo! ¡El suelo está por romperse! ¡Sal de ahí! -grito Tigresa preocupada mientras ambos machos no la escucharon solo siguieron forcejeando hasta que sus ataques terminaron explotando causando una cortina de humo en el campo, el puente comenzó a caer en pedazos mientras Tigresa veía un agujero donde solían estar Po e Izanamy, Izanamy y Po estaban cayendo por un lado del puente hacia el agua, se giraron cayendo de frente pero Po expulsó energía creando su dragón de Chi, Izanamy grito expulsando energía y creó un lobo blanco de energía con bordes y puntas de energía color carmesí-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Po e Izanamy gritaron y sus bestias de energía rugieron solo para avanzar contra el otro, sus cabezas chocaron causando una explosión y una onda de energía, en medio de la energía Po e Izanamy estaban peleando lo más rápido que podían, Po giró lanzando una patada pero Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, Po grito lanzando otro golpe e Izanamy levantó frente a él su brazo izquierdo, sus golpes creaban pequeñas ondas de energía por el impacto, Po le colocó la mano en el cuello y giró dándole una patada en el pecho, Izanamy había sido alejado mientras el dragón de Po se volvió a formar, el dragón abrió la boca disparando cuatro esferas de fuego, Izanamy grito y liberó una garra de energía blanca y carmesí desviando los ataques causando explosiones en un lado, Po se elevó con el dragón cayendo en una roca, Izanamy extendió su brazo y liberó una garra blanca de energía, se sujeto de una roca y se impulsó hacia ella, solo terminó empujándose y golpeando a Po con su cuerpo, con sus brazos lo sujeto y lo tacleo hasta que impactaron con una roca, Po e liberó extendiendo los brazos, se levantó e Izanamy se alejó derrapando en el suelo, los dos expulsaron energía y avanzaron corriendo en la roca, chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto liberando un resplandor blanco seguido de una onda de sonido que rompió el brazo izquierdo del traje de Izanamy revelando su camisa negra de debajo, Po solo gruño un poco y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el estómago, Izanamy le sujeto el brazo con los suyos y giró lanzando a Po otro lado, Po giró y cayó en una roca solo para impulsarse hacia Izanamy de nuevo-

Izanamy se había puesto en guardia pero Po lanzó un golpe e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque que lo empujó arrastrando los pies, Po lanzó otro golpe pero Izanamy se agacho y le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza, Po se quejó pero le dio una patada lanzándolo hacia otro lado, Izanamy giró y se sujeto de una roca, solo se sujeto de la roca y le dio la vuelta para impulsarla y lanzarla con sus pies, Po solo la sujeto con sus manos y la trituró con sus manos, Po solo vio como Izanamy lanzó varios golpes rápidos liberando bolas de fuego, Po solo grito y liberó energía, giró y creó la cola del dragón golpeando los ataques de energía causando una explosión frente a él, Po se impulsó creando un resplandor dorado en su cuerpo, chocó con Izanamy causando una onda de sonido y terminó lanzando a Izanamy contra algunas rocas, Izanamy terminó estrellándose contra una roca, Po extendió los brazos creando su técnica de nuevo, grito y liberó el ataque, Izanamy solo expulsó energía y se impulsó dejando que el ataque le diera a la roca y de ahi a la costa causando una explosión, Po expulsó más energía gritando creando su dragón dorado, Izanamy solo apretó los puños y se envolvió en energía blanca y carmesí, se impulsó y avanzó hacia el dragon de Po, ambos lados volvieron a chocar causando una explosión en el campo, el dragón se vio envuelto por energía blanco y el lobo se formó mordiendo el cuerpo del dragón, el dragón envolvió al lobo en su cuerpo, los dos terminaron avanzando e impactaron en una de las costas causando un fuerte temblor, el Dragon rugió expulsando energía y fuego haciendo que el lobo lo soltara, el dragón giro y le dio un golpe con la cola en la cara empujándolo un poco, el dragón se elevó y abrió el hocico disparando una bola de fuego, el ataque le dio al lobo en el cuerpo causando que se agachara, el dragón avanzó hacia él en picada pero el lobo se giró y se impulsó hacia el, abrió el hocico creando una bola de fuego, el dragón abrió la boca creando una bola de fuego, los dos dispararon sus ataques dejando que chocaran frente a ellos causando una explosión algo grande, las dos bestias de energía chocaron sus cabezas y se deshicieron-

Izanamy y Po estaban cayendo hacia el suelo pero Po giró y creó su dragón de nuevo para impulsarse hacia la costa, Izanamy solo tiro y creó su lobo de energía cayendo al suelo, ambas bestias solo desaparecieron formando parte de la energía de su usuario de nuevo, Po e Izanamy avanzaron hacia el otro y chocaron en un fuerte impacto chocando sus puños, los dos gritaron envolviéndose en energía y se alejaron del agua sin dejar la energía, los dos avanzaron dejando rastros de energía en el agua y la tierra, se escuchó un fuerte impacto y se vio como Po e Izanamy derraparon en el suelo alejándose del otro, Izanamy avanzó corriendo pero Po golpeó el suelo creando un símbolo del Ying y el Yang bajo los dos, Izanamy se sorprendió y el símbolo se encontró hacia el tamaño de Izanamy-

El símbolo brillo y liberó una descarga de energía causando un torrente de energía envolviendo a Izanamy, Po sonrió viendo cómo Izanamy gritaba de dolor, pero Izanamy terminó saliendo del torrente un poco herido, cayó con Po golpeándolo directo en el cuerpo enterrándolo en el suelo, lo sujetó del cuello y lo golpeó con fuerza, lo siguió golpeando una y otra vez, siguió golpeándolo pero Po le colocó la mano en el estómago expulsando energía y la libero en forma de un rayo, Izanamy gritó de dolor llevándose una ligera herida y Po solo sonrió y levantó el brazo creando una esfera de energía dorada, bajo la mano y junto amabas firmando una pose de manos parecidas a las poses de su meditación-

¡Ohm! -Po gritó sonriendo liberando una descarga de energía dorada, Izanamy gritó y liberó energía formando una esfera alrededor de su cuerpo, el ataque de Po le dio a la defensa de energía e Izanamy avanzó corriendo, Po se sorprendió y lanzó varios golpes pero Izanamy solo corrió a un lado y le dio un golpe al estómago- ¡Uaaaagh! -Po se quejó pero Izanamy le dio un golpe en el mentón, Po levantó el brazo y lo bajo en forma vertical pero Izanamy levantó los brazos sujetándole la muñeca, giro y lanzó a Po contra el suelo estrellándolo con fuerza, Po se quejó e Izanamy le dio una patada en el cuerpo alejándolo un poco, Po apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que Izanamy avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe disparando una gran bola de fuego, Po gritó recibiendo el ataque de lleno causando una explosión-

Izanamy respiraba agitado pero en medio del fuego Po se levantó un poco herido y golpeó el suelo causando un temblor, bajo los pies de Izanamy se formaron gritas que brillaron con energía dorada, de su lado derecho apareció un torrente de fuego y saltó evitando el contacto, otra grieta apareció debajo siguiéndolo pero Izanamy siguió esquivando el ataque, pero más ataques siguieron y lo rodearon formando una jaula de fuego con torrentes del mismo elemento, Po solo dio un ligero grito y los torrentes se agrandaron formando un torrente más grande que cubrió a Izanamy, Po sonrió pero Izanamy apareció a su derecha y le dio un golpe con el puño cubierto de energía eléctrica alejándolo un poco, los dos avanzaron pero Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Po se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, Po gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy también se cruzó de brazos causando una onda sonora, Izanamy lanzó una patada pero Po levantó los brazos hacia el lado izquierdo deteniendo la patada, los dos gruñeron y golpearon sus cabezas con fuerza dejando que apareciera una ligera cortada en sus frentes, los dos se dieron un golpe expulsando energía, se golpearon mutuamente liberando energía,solo avanzaron y chocaron sus manos en un forcejeo expulsando energía mientras forcejeaban empujándose entre ellos, el suelo volvió a agrietarse mientras el agua y el viento se movían agitándose con fuerza, el agua comenzó a alejarse como si algo lo empujara, formaba grandes olas mientras el suelo temblaba, las rocas sueltas eran levantadas y luego destruidas en pequeños pedazos, las marcas que aún ardían en el suelo brillaban con más intensidad mientras el fuego era avivado por la energía que apareció en un fuerte resplandor dorado, tanto Po como Izanamy expulsaban energía gruñendo y seguían sin dejar de empujarse-

¡Grrrrrr aaaargh! -Po gritó un poco empujando más a Izanamy haciendo un agujero en el suelo mientras Izanamy solo gruñía un poco-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza empujando con fuerza a Po mientras los dos comenzaban a enterrarse más en el suelo y sus energías brillaban rodeando sus cuerpo, Po gritó y le dio un golpe en el mentón a Izanamy, solo avanzó y tacleó a Izanamy con el brazo izquierdo empujando a Izanamy contra el suelo estrellándolo con fuerza, Po se levantó trató de golpearlo pero Izanamy levantó su pierna derecha y le dio una patada en el pecho empujandolo con fuerza, Po se quejó y se cubrió de energía creando su dragón, Po solo se quejó y giró mientras el dragón rugió y disparó tres esferas de fuego causando explosiones cerca de Izanamy mientras Izanamy se vio rodeado de fuego, el muro era más alto e Izanamy no podía ver por donde salir, el dragón volvió a disparar fuego en forma de llamarada e Izanamy gritó recibiendo el ataque de forma directa, se creó una explosión cubriendo todo de fuego, Izanamy solo terminó alejándose con algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo, el dragón avanzó directo hacia el pero Izanamy lo único que pudo hacer fue colocar su espada frente a él deteniendo el golpe del dragón por un momento, el impacto lo empujó un poco mientras arrastraba los pies, el dragon se levantó y le le dio un golpe con una de sus garras, Izanamy fue empujado mientras el dragón se elevó y comenzó a rodearlo, el dragón solo disparó una bola de fuego, la espada de Izanamy brilló de color plateado, Izanamy gritó y le dio un corte a la esfera deshaciéndola, el dragón avanzó y trató de morderlo pero Izanamy le dio un corte vertical en la cara desviándolo un poco, el dragón se giró y lo rodeó mientras solo vio como movió la cola golpeándolo en el cuerpo y lanzándolo contra unas rocas, Izanamy rebotó un par de veces el agua hasta que el dragón avanzó y Po lo deshizo para salir y darle una patada en el pecho, Izanamy se ahogó y escupió algo de sangre por el golpe-

¿Que te pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste? -Po lo sujeto del cuello y lo giró sujetándolo del cuello con su brazo izquierdo y pasó su brazo derecho por debajo de su brazo, lo sujeto con fuerza y expulsó energía dorada cubriéndolos a ambos, saltó elevándose con el dragón de energía y comenzó a elevarse en el aire, giro y comenzó a caer en picada- ¡Golpe rodante del dragón! -Izanamy solo se quejó mientras forcejeaba-

¡Tengo que soltarme! ¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡HAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó liberando energía carmesí de su cuerpo y la hizo crear una esfera de energía en su cuerpo, Po solo se quejó y lo soltó pero Izanamy se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo más, Po solo expulsó energía creando el dragón de nuevo y el dragón giró volando hasta que cayó en una roca cerca de los caminos, Izanamy había creando a su lobo de energía y este se alejó hacia la otra orilla, los dos abrieron el hocico concentrando fuego y energía, solo dispararon sus ataques y dejaron que chocaran causando una fuerte explosión que hizo que el agua creara una gran ola y se mostrará parte del fondo, todos los aldeanos estaban asustados sintiendo los temblores mientras Zhang y Qiu Ju estaban en la torre viendo la pelea desde lejos-

¿Como sigues eso dos? -dijo Zhang serio viendo la llave la cual brillaba un poco-

Siguen peleando, hasta ahora no se puede ver un posible ganador pero puedo notar que el panda tiene un mejor manejo de su energía Chi -dijo Qiu Ju serio-

Bien solo hay que dejar que se maten entre los dos -dijo Zhang calmado- ¿cuanto falta para que el sol le dé a la punta? -pudo notar que el brillo del sol estaba subiendo un poco por la pared hacia una especie de símbolo en forma de resplandor hecho de oro-

30 minutos -dijo Qiu Ju calmado- en teniente minutos o menos el sol le dará a la estatua del fragmento y la llave podrá ser usada

Bien yo la saco pero tú tendrás que usar el fragmento, ese fragmento es demasiado poderoso para mi -dijo Zhang serio- no dejes que nadie interfiera

Como ordene -dijo Qiu Ju serio, se escuchó otro impacto a lo lejos y vio como se creaba una onda de sonido que avanzó por el campo haciendo que la torre y todo cerca temblara- solo esperemos que el panda use el tesoro, el fragmento del edén no podrá funcionar sin el fruto del báculo -Zhang no dijo nada solo suspiró viendo la marca del sol subir por la ventana-

El mar en la zona de la pelea se estaba congelando mientras el viento se movía con fuerza como si un huracán estuviera cerca, los impactos y sonidos de golpes eran más notorios mientras Po e Izanamy estaban gritando mientras peleaban, los dos estaban en medio de un bloque de hielo peleando con un intercambio de patadas y golpes, Po lanzó un golpe e Izanamy lanzo un golpe, sus puños chocaron causando un fuerte impacto que hizo que el hielo se agrietara y se partiera en dos, los dos saltaron alejándose y expulsaron energía, Po se impulsó hacia Izanamy lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy desapareció, Po impacto en el hielo y se puso de pie, Izanamy apareció frente a él y lanzó un golpe con ambos puños levantados, Po solo desapareció esquivando el golpe, apareció a la derecha de Izanamy lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy volvió a desaparecer y apareció a la derecha de Po, los dos lanzaron una patada y se dieron mutuamente en la cabeza, los dos se alejaron de un salto y Po aplaudió con fuerza expulsando algo de energía-

¡El tesoro del cielo! -Po gritó con fuerza e Izanamy se vio rodeado de un muro de energía Chi y se detuvo al ver que no podía moverse- es el fin, el tesoro del cielo hará que no puedas moverte, no puedes defenderte ni contraatacar, perderás uno de tus cinco sentidos

¡Eso no! -Izanamy gritó expulsando energía y golpeó el suelo causando un resplandor carmesí, Po solo se quejó y vio como su símbolo debió de Izanamy se deshizo por el golpe-

 _Logró deshacer mi tesoro del cielo_ -pensó Po sorprendido- tendré que hacer otro intento -se tío y cayó en bloque de hielo mientras Izanamy permanecía de pie quedando en guardia- V _eamos si esto funciona_ -extendió los brazos a los lados y giró las manos hacia arriba mientras el agua se levantó del mar, el mar comenzó a calentarse hasta el punto de hervir y la lanzó en forma de un torrente, Izanamy se sorprendió y saltó a la derecha esquivando el ataque, Po se giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando una onda de agua e Izanamy salgo esquivando el ataque pero Po lanzó un golpe con su puño derecho liberando un torrente de agua caliente, el torrente le dio a Izanamy en el pecho-

¡WAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó mientras su piel se quemaba un poco por el agua hirviendo, Izanamy gritó y liberó viendo de su cuerpo congelando el agua, le dio un golpe a los fragmentos de hielo mientras levantó los brazos concentrando agua y esta se fue congelando en sus manos, bajo los brazos liberando un torrente de viento helado mientras Po solo extendió los brazos gritando-

¡KA! -Po gritó con fuerza creando un muro de energía dorada, el ataque de hielo impacto con fuerza causando que el escudo de Po se congelara un poco y luego se destruyera, Izanamy apareció frente a Po y le dio un golpe lanzándolo directo al agua dejando que se hundiera, Izanamy respiro agitado mientras Po se hundía en el agua soltando algunas burbujas por el golpe, se giró y tocó el fondo sujetándose con fuerza-

 _Maldicion...cada técnica que trató de hacer la revierte y contraataca_ -pensó Po molesto- _no puedo quitarle los cinco sentidos ya trate eso...si sigo atacando terminare por agotarme más rápido, al menos tengo la ventaja por la energía Chi y su dominio, tendré que usar eso a mi ventaja_ -en la superficie Izanamy estaba saltando entre trozos de hielo hasta llegar a la orilla-

Maldicion -Izanamy se quejó viendo su cuerpo herido por el agua hirviendo- Po ha mejorado bastante por suerte sus técnicas tardan mucho en formarse puedo usar eso a mi ventaja -Izanamy se levantó y vio al mar- está tardando en subir...debe estar pensando en algo -del agua salió el báculo dorado de Po, Izanamy solo tomó su espada y le dio un golpe al báculo desviando el ataque y este cayó frente a él- ese es...-el suelo tembló e Izanamy se sorprendió viendo que fue rodeado por dos rocas de gran tamaño y estas avanzaron tratando de golpearlo, Izanamy se quejó y cruzó sus brazos deteniendo las dos rocas con sus manos, forcejo un poco mientras las rocas seguían aplastándolo, Izanamy gritó y liberó energía en ambas manos destruyendo las rocas, extendió los brazos pero vio el bastón y notó como este brillo creando un símbolo del Ying y Yang bajo sus pies-

¡Maldicion! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido viendo cómo sus pies estaban en el suelo como si estuvieran pegados- aaaagh no puedo moverme

¡Salamandra ardiente! -Po gritó y avanzó a la derecha de Izanamy envuelto en fuego, sólo avanzó y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo no su puño, solo gritó y liberó el fuego creando un dragón pequeño de fuego, Izanamy gritó mientras era rodeado por el fuego, Izanamy siguió gritando hasta que terminó impactado en una roca, Izanamy se quejó y cayó sentado en el suelo- aaah haaf haf finalmente le di un golpe directo haf -Po respiraba un poco candado pero Izanamy se puso de pie respirando un poco agitado, cuando vio su cuerpo estaba algo herido y su ropa un poco rota-

Vaya me tendiste una trampa -dijo Izanamy calmado y sonrió- nada mal tu técnica pero aun así apenas me hiciste daño real, ese ataque fue mas superficial de lo pensado

No importa el daño superficial, el daño interno es el más importante -dijo Po serio- tu y yo apenas tenemos el mismo daño, todo gracias a ese uniforme que usas y la ropa negra debajo que resiste los ataques

 _El puede decir eso pero...la verdad es que de los dos yo soy el que lleva más daño, sino hago algo pronto entonces no podré ganar_ -pensó Izanamy serio- _Ademas no quiero hacer esa transformación porque me costará muy caro, necesito guardar la mayor cantidad de energía para pelear contra Qiu Ju, no queda de otra tendré que forzar mis propios límites, tendré que aguantar como pueda_

Bien terminemos con esto -dijo Po serio- ya no quiero alargar más esta pelea así que tendré que hacer lo impensable -Izanamy solo se quedó en guardia viendo a Po- tendre que usar mi nuevo poder del Chi -el cuerpo de Po solo brilló un poco mientras su traje se volvía completamente negro, mientras en su pecho se formaban dos bandas doradas con marcas formando un relieve con forma de flamas, Po estaba cubriéndose más con la energía mientras en sus manos se formaban brazaletes color dorado, cubrían desde sus nudillos hasta los codos, tenían forma de acuerdo al brazo, en su cuello aparecieron nueve cuentas y la cuenta principal en su pecho era de color verde, en sus hombros tenía hombreras ovaladas ajustadas a su cuerpo, eran dos en total también de color doradas, en su cintura su cinta aparecieron protección a los lados igual que una armadura mientras ganaba botas doradas en las piernas, Po se relajó un poco mientras su cuerpo no perdía un raro de energía dorada, se quitó la capa mientras en su espalda estaba el dibujo de un dragón dorado formando el Ying y el Yang con su cuerpo-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- no parece el Modo Explosivo

No lo es -dijo Po serio- este es un poder dorado que supera al Nivel maestro, es mi Modo Sabio, ahora Izanamy soy más poderoso que tu, también tengo domino sobre la energía natural de la naturaleza, tanto la visible de los elementos como la de los seres vivos, hasta este punto ya no tengo que gastar tanta energía

Oooo -Izanamy sonrió y quedó en guardia- con que este es el legendario Modo Sabio aquel que puede percibir la energía pura del mundo, bien veamos si puedes vencerme con eso -Izanamy sonreía pero sudaba por sus nervioso, Po solo avanzó de un paso expulsando energía y dejando un rastro dorado de energía, le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el estómago haciendo que se quejara quedando con los ojos casi en blanco, Izanamy solo escupió saliva y Po le dio un golpe al mentón elevándolo más en el aire, Izanamy solo se giró para ver que Po había saltado aparecieron encima de él con los brazos elevados cerrándose entre ellos, bajo los puños en forma de un golpe liberando un resplandor dorado, Izanamy gritó siendo estrellado en el suelo, Po cayó en picada hacia él pero Izanamy se levantó y esquivó el ataque de Po, Izanamy saltó alejándose más pero Po extendió su mano derecha creando un dragón de fuego dorado, Izanamy se sorprendió perro se cruzó de brazos formando su lobo de energía dejando que el diagonal se estrellara y explotara, Izanamy suspiró en medio del humo y vio como Po apareció frente a él golpeándolo con fuerza, Izanamy se quejó pero sonrió y gritó creando dos garras de energía en su espalda, las garras bajaron y golpearon a Po con fuerza en el cuerpo rezando un fuerte impacto, Po cayó al suelo pero el suelo tembló creando rocas afiladas en el suelo, Izanamy se alejó evitando el contacto con las rocas,Po se levantó envuelto en energía de nuevo, avanzó corriendo y apareció detrás de Izanamy dándole una patada lanzándolo contra unos árboles, Izanamy solo gritó cayendo entre los árboles, Izanamy se levantó quitando algunos troncos de su cuerpo, Po solo estaba en guardia viendo a Izanamy un poco herido, Izanamy cayó al suelo respirando agitado mientras escupía algo de sangre-

Vaya...jejej...creo que me confié...jajaja -Izanamy se reía y se puso de pie quedando en guardia- admito que eres muy rápido y fuerte pero...todo poder tiene su punto débil

 _Es como él dice_ -pensó Po serio viendo a Izanamy- _si paso de cinco minutos con esta transformación puede que mi cuerpo sufra un grave daño por la carga de poder, y aparte_ -vio su cuerpo notando como pequeñas partículas de energía blanca se reunían a su alrededor- _mi cuerpo absorbe pequeñas cantidades de energía a cada momento y eso es peligroso para mi ya que mucha energía y si paso el límite que tiene mi cuerpo, mi propio cuerpo se terminará haciendo pedazos,tendré que derrotarlo ya_

¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -Po gritó y avanzó corriendo de forma rápida, se acercó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, lo empujó y Po apareció a su izquierda lanzando un golpe, Izanamy solo reaccionó y extendió sus brazos sujetando el brazo de Po, giró sobre el brazo y le dio una patada en la cabeza a Po tirándolo al suelo, Izanamy cayó a cuatro patas y avanzó corriendo, Po se puso de pie y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se hizo a un lado y le dio una patada a la rodilla doblándole la pierna a Po, Po cayó sobre su mano izquierda, se impulsó y le dio una patada a Izanamy alejándolo un poco, Izanamy solo cayó cerca de la orilla y se puso de pie sudando y respirando agitado, expulsó energía y avanzó, Po solo gritó y avanzó de la misma forma, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe, chocaron sus puños mientras expulsaban energía, los dos gritaron mientras se creaba un resplandor y una onda de energía entre los dos, la energía hizo que se creara un agujero debajo de ellos, zoo lanzó un golpe liberando fuego dorado e Izanamy gritó sujetándole el puño a Po levantó parte de la quemadura en su brazo izquierdo quemando hasta su camisa, Izanamy gritó y le dio un golpe a Po en la cara, giró y le dio una patada en el pecho con el talón, Po se alejó un par dé pasos e Izanamy avanzó golpeando a Po en su estómago liberando una descarga eléctrica, Izanamy solo se quejó pero Po lo sujeto del cuerpo con sus brazos y saltó levantando a Izanamy, giró y lo lanzó a un lado, Izanamy cayó rodando en el suelo y Po avanzó sujetándolo del pecho, liberó energía dorada en forma de fuego y se tendió su brazo empujando a Izanamy tirándolo al suelo con una herida en el pecho-

Aaaagh -Izanamy se quejó mientras se tocaba el pecho viendo a Po- ese ataque si me dolió

Jamás pensé que tanto poder sería necesario para derrotarte -dijo Po serio- ni siquiera tendré que usar mi fragmento del edén

¿Fragmento...del edén...? -Izanamy se quejó mientras se levantaba sangrando por su herida- ¿que tenías pensado hacer?

Yo solo puedo derrotarte sin usar artefactos místicos -dijo Po serio, Izanamy solo se quejó, mientras tanto en el puente Tigresa los estaba viendo-

 _Finalmente Po liberó esa energía misteriosa en la que estuvo trabajando por años -_ pensó Tigresa calmada- _Po para ganar poder debiste haber entrenado como se debía pero tanto poder...conlleva una gran debilidad...y este aspecto solo tiene una gran ventaja pero varios puntos débiles, es el fin en ese estado Izanamy no podrá ganarle, Po se alimenta del poder natural de la naturaleza que lo rodea su poder se irá recuperando poco a poco mientras que Izanamy se irá lastimando más y más y su poder se debilitará hasta que ya no pueda más_ -se escucharon algunas quejas y Tigresa vio como Bruce y Jun se ponían de pie algo debilitados-

Aaaahn...¿Bruce te encuentras bien? -dijo Jun cansada-

Si algo...así ese ataque si me aturdió...ese panda tienen mejores técnicas de las que pensé -dijo Bruce molesto- pero no hay tiempo para ver sus técnicas tenemos que irnos, debemos llegar a la torre

Cuando íbamos teníamos más de cuarenta minutos -dijo Jun molesta, vio la sombra en sus pies y notó la distancia del sol- ¡maldicion! ¡Solo tenemos 23 minutos o menos!

No hay tiempo tenemos que irnos y detener a Zhang antes de que haga algo realmente peligroso -dijo Bruce preocupado, los dos comenzaron a correr hacia torre siguiendo el camino en el puente, siguieron corriendo cuando vieron un resplandor dorado pasar cerca de ellos, cuando vieron Izanamy estaba herido, su camisa negra seguía intacta al menos de la mitad del lado derecho, su uniforme de asesino estaba un poco roto dejando solo su cola y su cinturón-

¿Izanamy? ¿Hey qué pasó? -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Haaaf haaaaf finalmente...estas despierto -dijo Izanamy cansado-

No importa si estamos despiertos ¿puedes seguir peleando -dijo Jun sería, se quedó en guardia viendo a Po frente a ellos-

No, esperen...haaaf yo me haré cargo desde aquí -dijo Izanamy cansado y se trató de poner de pie mientras dejaba algunas gotas de sangre en el suelo- ustedes tienen un deber que cumplir

Pero -dijo Jun preocupada- estas herido

Yo puedo ganar esta pelea -dijo Izanamy cansado y se puso de pie- ustedes deben irse recuerden la misión -Izanamy se quedó guardia-

¡No digas locuras tu...! -Jun se quedó callada cuando Bruce la tomó de su mano y ella lo vio- Bruce

Si él dice que puede ganar entonces lo hará -dijo Bruce serio- bien nos vamos, pero Izanamy tienes que ganar y sobrevivir a toda costa, vámonos Jun -Jun solo vio a Izanamy respirando agitado y algo herido-

Te prometo que ataré bien, ve, tienes una promesa que cumplir -dijo Izanamy serio sin voltear, Jun solo suspiro y asintió-

Esta bien pero recuerda, te estaremos esperando, todos juntos, más te vale volver -dijo Jun calmada, Izanamy solo asintió y los dos se fueron corriendo para ir a la torre, Po estaba por atacarlos creando una bola de fuego y extendiendo el brazo derecho-

¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó avanzando hacia Po y le dio una patada en la cabeza desviando su ataque hacia otro lado del camino, Po solo se quejó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Po movió la cabeza del lado izquierdo y le dio un golpe al mentón, Izanamy salto y lanzó una patada pero Po solo levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, Izanamy cayó al suelo a cuatro patas pero se trasladó y apareció detrás de Po lanzando una patada, Po se agachó evitando el golpe y levantó su codo izquierdo golpeando a Izanamy en su estómago con fuerza, Izanamy se quejó y Po se levantó dándole un golpe en el cuerpo lanzándolo contra el agua, Izanamy solo cayó acostado y cansado, Po golpeó el suelo levantando algunas rocas detrás de Izanamy elevándolo más y Po saltó cayendo en picada hacia Izanamy y lo golpeó con el codo haciendo que su cuerpo rompiera las rocas, Izanamy solo grito quedando acostado y Po lo sujeto de su pierna derecha y giro para lanzarlo contra una roca alejada, Izanamy terminó acostado en el suelo herido y cansado-

Parece que finalmente llegaste a tu límite -dijo Po serio- esto ya no es una pelea, parece que ya no puedes ni hacer ni un ataque de energía o elemental -Izanamy solo hizo un esfuerzo o más y se puso de pie- es inútil no podrás ganar

No importa...haaaf si no gano...haaaf -dijo Izanamy cansado- son ellos...haaaf los que lograrán detener a Zhang...haaaf ellos harán lo que tengan que hacer, ellos cumplirán con nuestra promesa -Izanamy apretó los puños cubriéndose de energía- yo no importa...lo que importa es el credo y su voluntad...

Tonterías -dijo Po serio, solo se acercó y le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza haciendo que se quejara escupiendo sangre- Izanamy no lo entiendes, tus decisiones y las de tus amigos no los llevarán a nada, simplemente están estorbando con lo que debe hacerse, todos tendrán el mismo pensamiento, estar en paz, no habrá más guerra y derramamiento de sangre, no habrá más problemas y nadie más perderá su vida -Izanamy solo se quejó quedando en el suelo de rodillas- esto lo hago porque es mi deber Izanamy, esto lo hago porque es lo correcto ¿como no puedes verlo? -Izanamy apretó sus dedos en el suelo dejando marcas de su arrastre-

No lo puedo...ver...porque tengo una visión diferente...a la tuya sobre...La paz -dijo Izanamy candado y forzando su voz un poco, Po solo lo vio sorprendido notando como se ponía de pie- es verdad que todos tenemos pensamientos diferentes...haaaf pero...también hay quienes están dispuestos a pelear hayando otra forma de conseguir la paz que todos deseamos, si todos vivimos en un mundo donde todos somos guiados por alguien sin pensar por nosotros mismos, sin tener una decisión propia, sin tener libertad entonces yo no quiero vivir en un mundo así -Po solo gruño un poco-

Es cierto que los seres vivos peleamos todo el tiempo, tomamos decisiones absurdas todo el tiempo, hacemos lo que pensamos que esta bien para nosotros y para los que nos rodean -dijo Izanamy cansado- pero...eso solo nos muestra que estamos vivos...y que somos capaces de pensar por nuestra propia cuenta

¡Ya basta! -Po solo le dio un golpe en la cara y lo arrojó contra el suelo, Izanamy se quejó y se volvió a levantar- lo que dices son solo palabrería, todos estaremos bien por este modo, todos compartiremos La Paz

No...lo que ellos te dicen son solo palabrerías -dijo Izanamy molesto, se levantó y se volvió a quedar de pie- es verdad que siempre habrá personas que quieran hacer el mal...pero hay personas que buscan el bien...no importa si hay que luchar...luchar por nuestros hogares -en la mente de Izanamy solo tuvo recuerdos de su hogar, de la aldea Shiba- por nuestras familias -en su mente apareció el recuerdo de sus padres, su hermana menor y su abuelo- por nuestros amigos, por todo lo que amamos -solo recordó a Bruce, Jun, Noe, Hinata, Clent, Saru y Lucy- sino peleamos por ellos, sino peleamos para conseguir la paz entonces solo nos estaríamos dejando oprimir por quienes tienen el poder de corromperlo todo

Suficiente -dijo Po molesto y disparó una bola de fuego que golpeó a Izanamy en su pecho empujándolo un poco- ¿que pretendes hacer para que el mundo esté en paz? ¿Que harás cuando veas que ya no hay más soluciones a los conflictos?

Seguiré peleando...siempre habrá soluciones...siempre habrá una solución -dijo Izanamy cansado pero sonreía- no importa si es peleando...Bruce...Jun, Hinata, Clent, Saru, Lucy y yo, todos perdimos a alguien por las decisiones egoístas de otros...todos tuvimos que hacer sacrificios pero juntos mantenemos un lazo y una sola meta...no me importa sacrificar mi propio cuerpo y mi sangre -siguió expulsando energía apretando los puños-

 _Imposible...ya no le debería quedar nada de energía_ -pensó Po sorprendido- ¿por que? ¿Por que sigues levantando Izanamy?

No me importa sacrificar mi cuerpo y mi sangre...con tal de que...mis amigos estén a salvo, golpéame todo lo que quieras, lanza todos los ataques que puedas...córtame las extremidades...no importa, yo...yo...siempre me levantare por ellos -dijo Izanamy serio- yo tengo algo que proteger y por ello siempre seguiré peleando -se quedó en guardia mientras Po solo se enojo, Tigresa estaba caminando viendo a Izanamy y a Po-

 _Algo que proteger...yo siempre pensé que eso...no existía para mi, pero...estaba muy equivocada_ -pensó Tigresa calmada, Po e Izanamy avanzaron de nuevo gritando, los dos chocaron sus puños y se separaron creando una cortina de humo, Po lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se agachó esquivando el golpe y le dio un golpe en el mentón a Po, Po se quejó y lanzó un golpe vertical, Izanamy levantó los brazos y le sujetó la muñeca, giro gritando pero Po expulsó energía creando un remolino de viento, Izanamy gritó siendo empujado y roto en l aire cayendo de espaldas en el suelo, Izanamy se puso de pie y extendió los brazos creando una llamarada cubriendo a Po causando una explosión pero Po salió sin ninguna herida- _pero cambié esos pensamientos...ahora si tengo algo que proteger_

Es inútil ya te lo dije -dijo Po serio- ya no perderé mas el tiempo contigo -Po tomo el báculo de su espalda y lo coloco frente a el, el báculo brillo y deshizo la manta blanca que lo cubría mostrando el báculo papal con el fruto en el centro del símbolo de la religión-

Ese es el...báculo del edén -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- y tiene un fruto...Po piensa bien lo que harás esa cosa...

Es peligrosa, lo se -dijo Po serio- pero ya no puedo aguantar esta pelea tan estupida, si seguimos así ninguno de los dos ganará -apretó el báculo dejando que brillara- es mejor que termine con esto de una vez -lo sujeto con sus dos manos y lo bajo golpeando el suelo, el fruto brilló con fuerza creando líneas de luz y entonces aparecieron seis Po sujetando el báculo, los seis clones de Po estaban rodeando a Izanamy-

Es una ilusión...esto es una -dijo Izanamy sorprendido pero un clon le dio una patada en la espalda tirándolo al suelo, otro se acercó y le dio una patada en la cara levantándolo, otro se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cara empujándolo hasta que un cuarto le sujetó los brazos con los suyos-

No es una ilusión Izanamy, es muy real -dijo Po sonriendo, volvió a levantarlo y golpeó el suelo con la punta deshaciendo los clones y mostrando que Izanamy estaba sujetado por la energía del fruto, estaba flotando con los brazos estirados y las piernas juntas sin poder moverse- Drenado -el fruto brillo haciendo que pequeños rastros de energía pasaran del cuerpo de Izanamy al fruto-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAARRGG! -Izanamy gritó perdiendo energía hasta que volvió a su forma base-

Te dije que nunca ganarías -dijo Po serio- esta cosa puede matarte fácilmente pero no pienso ensuciarlo o agotar mi energía vital ideando formas de matarte, con esto mi victoria es segura -solo movió el báculo extendiendo el brazo e Izanamy terminó siendo arrojado hacia el agua- adiós Guerrero del Sol, me gustaría decir que fue un honor conocerte pero mentiría, jamás pensé que un guardián se dejaría corromper por el mal -Po deshizo su transformación quedando algo cansado mientras guardaba el báculo en su espalda- se acabó yo gane -en otro campo de batalla, Lucy, Clent, Saru y Hinata estaban sorprendidos mientras se alejaban de un soldado-

¿Clent sentiste eso? -dijo Saru sorprendido-

Si es como si mi instinto me dijera que Izanamy ha caído...-dijo Clent sorprendido- Saru tengo un mal presentimiento

Hinata ¿qué pasó? -dijo Lucy preocupada, ella saltó y giró dándole una patada a un rinoceronte en la cara empujándolo un poco- ¡Hinata!

Ah...Izanamy se desmayó -dijo Hinata sorprendida- debió quedar inconsciente, de seguro perdió la pele -Hinata se preocupó- ¡tengo que ir a ayudarlo! -avanzó corriendo pero cinco rinocerontes se colocaron frente a ella- ¡déjenme pasar!

Lo siento pero usted se queda aquí señorita -dijo uno de los rinocerontes sonriendo, Hinata solo gruñó expulsando más fuego de su cuerpo, en el agua Izanamy se estaba hundiendo hasta que tocó el fondo con su espalda, solo estaba ahí sin moverse-

 _Aaaah...no puedo creerlo...que humillación...perdí...lo siento chicos_ -pensó Izanamy cansado- _ya mi cuerpo no dio a mas...llegue al límite.._

 _¿Entonces es es tu límite?_ -Izanamy abrió los ojos un momento y notó la luz del sol pero parecía que no estaba en el fondo del agua, parecía que estaba en un campo frente a un acantilado frente al mar, camino un poco y vio a Torana sentada en un tronco, Izanamy se sorprendió y se sentó junto a ella-

Mamá...-Izanamy estaba por tocarla y ella tocó su mano- ¿eres tú?

Algo así...digamos que solo vine para verte un último momento -dijo Torana sonriendo- o puede que ya te estés muriendo

No es gracioso -dijo Izanamy irritado-

Bueno, así que llegaste al límite y te encuentras en el fondo del agua sin aire ni oportunidades para salir -dijo Torana calmada, Izanamy solo vio sus manos y suspiró- ¿te rindes con ta poca cosa?

¿Poca cosa? Po tiene dos fragmentos del edén fusionados, Bruce y Jun están en camino y solo faltan 19 minutos para que el sol le dé a la estatua y libere el fragmento más peligroso, aunque lograra levantarme una vez más ya no tengo fuerza -dijo Izanamy cansado- ya no se que hacer

Pues si lo tienes toda en contra -dijo Torana calmada- pero el guerrero que estaba criando jamás se rendiría ante pocas posibilidades, como un Shiba, no, como un guardián jamás te rendirías, nosotros los Shiba siempre superamos nuestros límites, si te recuperas y sigues peleando más fuerte te haces, entre más pelees más fuerte te haces, sigue peleando Izanamy además ¿no cumplirás las promesas que hiciste?, tus promesas a tus amigos, las promesas a tu maestro y las promesas a ti mismo, debes seguir sacando mas fuerza

Pero ¿de donde? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

De tu interior, eres el guerrero del sol, ellos son los guardianes más fuertes y sin importar nada tu siempre te levantaras porque tu verdadera fuerza está aquí -dijo Torana sonriendo y le dio un leve golpe en el centro del pecho- en tu voluntad, en tu esperanza y sentimientos, ve hijo derrotarás a quien se interponga en tu camino, tu pueblo, tu gente necesita tu ayuda

No soy tan fuerte como fueron mi papá y mi abuelo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No, eres mucho más fuerte hijo -dijo Torana sonriendo, todo brillo a su alrededor e Izanamy solo estaba viendo a los lados- adiós hijo recuerda gana, y usa la esperanza de todos tus amigos como fuente de poder, ese es tu poder -todos se volvió blanco e Izanamy abrió los ojos mostrando un resplandor amarillo en ellos-

Haaaf ya no hay nada que nos impida tener la paz -dijo Po cansado, en eso el agua brilló de color dorado y Po se giró sorprendido para ver un rastro de energía dorada y rojiza que abrió un agujero en el agua, el agujero giró un poco creando grandes olas mientras Po solo retrocedió sorprendido viendo el resplandor dorado, Izanamy se estaba poniendo de pie envuelto en energía dorada con tonos rojizos, de su cuerpo se liberaban algunos destellos blancos como descargas eléctricas- ¡imposible! -Po grito sorprendido viendo la energía, Bruce y Jun se sorprendieron de ver la energía mientras Izanamy se ponía de pie-

¿Que está pasando? -dijo Jun confundida-

He finalmente se decidió por usarlo -dijo Bruce sonriendo- es el último as bajo su manga

¿De que hablas? -dijo Jun confundida-

¿Recuerdas cuando le dimos energía hace seis meses? -dijo Bruce sonriendo y Jun asintió- bueno el descubrió una forma de juntar esa energía y usarla en casos de emergencia, junto la de todos nosotros contando a Hinata, por meses estuvo entrenando esa energía hasta que finalmente logró adaptarse a ella y eso hizo que liberar un nuevo poder que estuvo preparando para esta pelea final -Po solo se giró expulsando energía y pasó al Modo Sabio pero Izanamy salió de un salto del agua envuelto en energía dorada y carmesí, pasó muy rápido y le dio un golpe a Po dejándole una ligera cortada en su mejilla derecha, Po se sorprendió y giró para ver a Izanamy detrás de él, solo se giró y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se giró y detuvo el golpe con su mano izquierda y le dio una patada a Po en el estómago, Po tomó el báculo y lo giró creando un resplandor dorado alrededor de Izanamy, Izanamy solo lanzó un golpe horizontal deshaciendo el resplandor junto con su energía revelando un par de ojos amarillos con los párpados rojos-

¿Que? ¿Que es esto? -dijo Po sorprendido, la energía de Izanamy se fue deshaciendo mostrando que aún tenía heridas en el cuerpo, sus botas tenían una cubierta de armadura roja metálica con bordes dorados, sus rodillas estaban protegidas por rodilleras en forma triangular, usaba su pantalón negro pero tenía un agujero en la rodilla izquierda y parte del muslo derecho, usaba guantes sin dedo y sus hojas ocultas ahora eran rojas con bordes dorados y el símbolo del credo era dorado, su camisa negra había sido cambiada por una blanca de borde rojo y cuello levantado, en sus hombros tenía hombreras de color rojas con la parte superior de color negra, su pelo en la cabeza era largo en puntas que llegaban hasta su cintura, su pelo tenía un resplandor dorado cubriendo sus puntas y todo el borde de su pelo, en su frente tenía un marca carmesí en forma de flecha, sus párpados eran rojos con unas puntas largas en forma de triagunlos o lagrimas, por último sus ojos eran amarillos-

Finalmente lo ha revelado -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Izanamy estaba expulsando energía y quedó en guardia frente a Po- esa forma, esa energía fusionada con la de otro guardián y la unión de los siete elementos, es su Modo Explosivo -Izanamy gruñó apretando sus puños mientras Po sujetaba el fragmento


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo 23.- La espada dorada**_

En medio de Taiwán, en el rio debajo de puente Izanamy estaba expulsando energía dorada y rojiza con un ligero brillo dorado en el cuerpo y descargas en todo el cuerpo, su pelo blanco ahora tenía un brillo dorado y sus ojos eran amarillos, su ropa estaba un poco sucia y rota con partes de armadura puestas en un tono rojo y dorado, caminó un poco viendo a Po a los ojos-

Rayos jamás pensé que lograrías expulsar toda esa energía, pensé que te la había quitado toda -dijo Po serio-

Este poder que tengo es la unión de la esperanza de todos mis amigos, ellos confiaron sus energías en mi y logré esta transformación, ahora no les voy a fallar -dijo Izanamy serio- vamos transfórmate de nuevo en el Modo Sabio y terminemos esta pelea

Aaah con que eso quieres -dijo Po serio, Izanamy pudo notar como pequeños fragmentos de energía natural se reunieron y dejaron que el cuerpo de Po los absorbiera, en un instante Po paso al Modo Sabio dejando una aura dorada en el campo- terminemos este combate -Po guardó el báculo en su espalda y quedó en guardia, Izanamy solo avanzó y apareció detrás de Po lanzando un golpe, Po se sorprendió y vio que tenía una cortada en su mejilla izquierda, Po solo apretó los dientes y se giró gritando, lanzó un golpe e Izanamy le respondió de la misma forma, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, Po lanzó un golpe disparado una bola de fuego, Izanamy expulsó energía y ese cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, Izanamy le dio un golpe a la bola de fuego deshaciéndola y Po cayó en picada lanzando una patada, Izanamy la esquivó moviendo su cuerpo, Po salió del polvo y lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, lanzó una patada y Po levantó su brazo derecho frente a él deteniendo la patada, Po lanzó un golpe e Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, los dos comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida en un intercambio de golpes, Izanamy levantó los brazos del lado derecho bloqueando un golpe y lanzo una patada pero Po inclinó su cuerpo esquivando el golpe y lanzó un golpe de gancho e Izanamy le sujeto el puño para desviarlo y le dio un golpe en las costillas del lado izquierdo, Po solo se quejó doblando su cuerpo un poco, Izanamy lo soltó y le dio una patada empujándolo un poco, Po se quejó e Izanamy avanzó corriendo, Po solo gritó y golpeó el suelo con sus manos liberando un símbolo del Ying y el Yang, Izanamy extendió su brazo derecho y disparó tres esferas de fuego; las esferas golpearon a Po causando una ligera explosión y el símbolo se destruyó, Po se quejó e Izanamy llegó con Po dándole un golpe en el estómago con fuerza, lo empujó haciendo que se estrellara con un árbol, Izanamy bajo el brazo derecho y retrajo el izquierdo-

Aaah ah...¿como puede haber tanta diferencia? -dijo Po serio mientras recuperaba el aliento, Po gritó y extendió los brazos liberando una bola de fuego dorado, Izanamy solo extendió los brazos creando una descarga eléctrica morada, el ataque de fuego chocó con la descarga creando una explosión en el campo, Po solo avanzó corriendo, concentró fuego en sus manos y lanzó varios golpes rápidos disparando bolas de fuego, cada golpe era rápido y mientras más golpes lanzaba más disparos creaba, Izanamy estaba corriendo esquivando los ataques, concentró descargas en sus manos y se detuvo lanzando un golpe horizontal desviando uno de los ataques de Po hacia el río causando un levantamiento de olas, Po solo siguió lanzando golpes rápidos mientras Izanamy caminaban con cuidado, se movió a la derecha esquivando un ataque, desvió uno con un golpe mientras mantenía el paso, Po levantó los brazos y golpeó el suelo causando un ligero temblor, las rocas se agrietaron mientras algunas se levantaron, grandes rocas avanzaron hacia Izanamy pero el abrió los ojos mostrando un brillo en ellos, saltó esquivando el ataque de una roca, cayó de pie en ella y saltó esquivando otra, Po notó como las rocas se detuvieron mientras Izanamy los usaba como puentes de apoyo, Izanamy le dio una patada a una roca lanzándola contra el, Po extendió su mano derecha y liberó una bola de fuego, la bola de fuego avanzó hacia la roca y la destruyó en pedazos causando que los pedazos se dispersaran pero Po lanzó otra bola de fuego, Izanamy solo extendió sus manos y creó una bola de fuego negro, solo gritó y lanzó la esfera con una mano, los dos ataques chocaron causando una gran explosión, todo se cubrió con la luz de la explosión mientras Po evitaba estar en el mismo, punto saltó esperando algún movimiento pero vio un resplandor rojo dorado e Izanamy apareció detrás de el, Izanamy le dio una patada en la espalda lanzándolo contra la base del puente causando que algunos fragmentos cayeran sobre el, Izanamy solo se quedó en guardia viendo a Po enterrado en escombros-

Este es nuestro poder, de todo el clan Shiba, Po -dijo Izanamy serio- bien ¿ahora que harás? -una llamarada dorada apareció en medio de los escombros y Po se levantó gritando liberando más energía de su cuerpo, cuando se calmó mostró que su camisa estaba rota mostrando su cuerpo ligeramente lastimado-

Peleare usando todo el poder de esta nueva fase -dijo Po serio- _Siendo sincero no se si en combate haya ventaja más de la que mostré, aún me falta entenderla a la perfección pero la dominaré en este combate y aún tengo el báculo eso es ventaja para mi_

Los dos quedaron en guardia y avanzaron corriendo, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto y comenzaron a pelear, Po e Izanamy gritaban peleando lo más rápido que podían, Po le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara e Izanamy le dio una patada en las costillas del lado derecho, los dos siguieron peleando de forma rápida mientras gritaban un poco, Po levantó el brazo izquierdo y giró lanzando un codazo pero Izanamy se alejó de un saltó y lanzó un golpe dándole a Po directo en su estómago, los dos siguieron peleando pero Po lanzó un codazo e Izanamy se defendió con su brazo derecho ocasionando un golpe fuerte e impacto, los dos chocaron sus piernas en una patada y chocaron sus puños, siguieron peleando hasta que Po lanzó un golpe liberando una bola de fuego e Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque, giró rodeando a Po pero Po extendió su brazo izquierdo girando y liberó una onda de energía Chi directo contra Izanamy golpeándolo en el pecho lanzándolo contra unas rocas, Po avanzó corriendo expulsando energía, llegó con Izanamy y chocó con el golpeándolo directo en su estómago, Po saltó arrastrando a Izanamy en la roca mientras Izanamy solo despertó y lo sujeto del brazo con los suyos, Izanamy expulsó energía y se impulsó más con Po, giró en el aire y lanzó a Po contra un grupo de rocas, Po solo gritó creando el dragón de energía pero más pequeño y delgado, Po extendió los brazos liberando al dragón dejando que avanzara por si mismo, Izanamy solo gritó y extendió los brazos sujetando el hocico del dragón, gritó un poco mientras el dragón terminó abriendo la boca y lo mostró en su hocico, el dragón brillo y terminó explotando, Po sonrió un poco pero vio un lobo dorado avanzando hacia él y dentro vio a Izanamy, el lobo se deshizo e Izanamy cayó junto a Po directo en el suelo, los dos avanzaron corriendo y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños mientras expulsaban energía de sus cuerpos, los dos siguieron peleando mientras el suelo temblaba y de sus cuerpos aparecía una descarga, Po lanzó un golpe e Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo un golpe, Izanamy lanzó un rodillazo y Po se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, año levantó su brazo izquierdo y lo bajo de forma de golpe vertical pero Izanamy lo esquivó moviendo su cuerpo y lanzó un golpe pero Po solo lanzó un golpe y los dos chocaron sus puños, Po le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara e Izanamy le dio un golpe a Po en el estómago, los dos cayeron al suelo de pie y avanzaron sujetandose de las manos entre ellos mientras forcejeaban, los dos gruñeron enterrando sus pies en el suelo-

Aaaaa eres un tipo bastante persistente Izanamy -dijo Po molesto- ¿por que no te rindes?

Ya deberías saber que yo jamás me rindo Po -dijo Izanamy molesto, los dos siguieron forcejeando sin soltarse, los dos siguieron forcejeando mientras el suelo temblaba y los dos solo estaban gruñendo, el suelo tembló mientras se creaban grietas y las rocas eran levantadas, el viento azotaba con fuerza y el agua se movía creando grandes olas, Jun y Bruce estaban corriendo hacia torre cuando vieron que una gran ola estaba por golpearlos, Bruce y Jun solo corrieron a los árboles y comenzaron a correr hacia terrenos más altos, en el puente Tigresa solo vio como el agua se movía y golpeaba las columnas debajo de ella haciendo temblar el puente por completo-

Esos dos están por destruir todo Taiwán si siguen así -dijo Tigresa adolorida, ella levantó la vista notando como el viento giró creando un ligero torbellino y el agua que era levantada giró cayendo en forma de lluvia junto a ella- ¿cuanto más piensan seguir? ¿Se detendrán hasta que se maten? -se escuchó un fuerte impacto y vio como seguía la pelea-

Izanamy había golpeado a Po en la cara, Po solo se enojó y creó una descarga cubriendo su mano derecha y le di un golpe a Izanamy en el estómago, lo empujó un poco y le dio un golpe en la cara empujándolo más, Po solo giró y lanzó una patada dándole a Izanamy en el estómago, Izanamy solo retrocedió un par de saltos pero Po extendió los brazos creando su dragón de energía, el dragón rugió y se vio cubierto de fuego, el dragón avanzó e Izanamy expulsó energía creando un lobo dorado, pelo dorado en el cuerpo y espalda, sus patas inferiores y superiores así como su cara y pecho tenían pelo blanco, sus manos y espalda estaban cubiertos por fuego y tenía ojos rojos, el dragón avanzó y fue sujetado por el lobo, los dos forcejearon pero el dragón le mordió el hombro derecho al lobo, el lobo gruñó y empujó al dragón contra el agua tirándolo en la orilla contraria, el dragón y el lobo desaparecieron dando paso a dos resplandores, Izanamy estaba haciendo el Kamehameha pero en color rojizo mientras Po extendió los brazos formando una esfera dorada en sus manos-

Con esto...-Po solo disparó la esfera e Izanamy disparó su ataque, los dos estaban avanzando hacia el otro- _¡Desaparece de una vez por todas!_ -pensó Po molesto, los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión en el campo, con el contacto se liberaron descargas moradas mientras se formaba una gran esfera naranja, la esfera solo creció un poco deformando el río y terminó por explotar cubriendo a ambos lados con el resplandor, todo se cubrió de un brillo blanco mientras el río y las rocas eran deformadas por el ataque,Bruce y Jun solo gritaron mientras el resplandor blanco cubría todo sin dejar ver nada, Hinata y los demás gritaron cayendo al suelo por la gran explosión, los soldados gritaron y algunos fueron quemados otros solo cayeron o huyeron alejándose del lugar, la torre sagrada estaba temblando mientras el viento golpeaba con fuerza, parecía que iba a tirar mientras el agua cubría toda la tierra o terminaba siendo empujando desapareciendo en salpicaduras, Zhang y Qiu Ju estaban gritando mientras trataban de cubrir el resplandor con sus manos, la llave y el símbolo en la pared brillaron con el gran resplandor del ataque-

Parece como fueran a destruir toda Taiwán -dijo Qiu Ju sorprendido-

No te dejes asombrar con esto...mis planes finalmente estarán completos -dijo Zhang sonriendo, pasaron quizás minutos o solo segundos, nadie podía decir nada solo vieron hacia la misma dirección, Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras se ponía de pie, camino un poco por el puente y pateó una roc, la escuchó caer pero no escuchó el agua siendo golpeada, solo pudo abrir la boca sorprendida viendo frente a ella un gran agujero, el río, toda la Laguna había desaparecido dejando solo un riachuelo con una línea de agua en ella, los árboles y rocas habían sido doblados por la onda explosiva, toda la tierra frente a ella había sido deformada por el gran ataque entre los dos guerreros, Bruce y Jun estaban saliendo de unos escombros alto heridos pero intactos-

Aaah que ataque más brutal, pensé que iba a morir -dijo Bruce preocupado-

Yo también...aaah ¿qué pasó? -dijo Jun preocupada y cansada-

De seguro la pelea llegó a un límite más alto y esos dos terminaron peleando más y más hasta que deformaron el campo -dijo Bruce preocupado- grrrr de solo sentir el residuo de energía hacen que se me pongan los pelos de punta, sus poderes son tan grandes que están fuera de nuestra imaginación

Bruce mira el cielo -dijo Jun sorprendida, Bruce vio al cielo y se sorprendió, estaba nublado y con nubes de tormenta, el cielo y las nubes giraban formando un ligero remolino posiblemente tendrían tormenta- Eso es imposible hace unos minutos estaba soleado ¿por qué pasó esto?

De seguro Izanamy y el panda tuvieron algo que ver, pero ahora lo más importante es que faltan más de 18 minutos para que el sol le hubiera dado a la estatua del brillo, si bloquearon parte del sol y esta así un rato más entonces tendremos ventaja -dijo Bruce calmado-

Es verdad -dijo Jun sorprendida- vamos nos falta poco para terminar con esto -los dos siguieron corriendo por el campo hast ver la torre, siguieron corriendo y vieron que la puerta estaba bloqueada- no hay tiempo para hacer un trabajo manual -tomo su espada y le dio un corte vertical a la puerta, sacó la espada y le dio otro corte en diagonal a la puerta partiéndola en dos pedazos- vamos tenemos que llegar rápido -Jun y Bruce fueron corriendo solo para ver qué la torre tenía varias escaleras, tenían que subir hasta el último piso, solo subieron corriendo por las escaleras, estaba corriendo por algunos minutos, mientras tanto en el exterior una pila de rocas y troncos comenzaron a moverse revelando a Izanamy un poco herido, Izanamy estaba respirando un poco agitado con su traje intacto, tenía ligeras líneas de sangre en sus mejillas y en sus labios por el ataque, se levantó y caminó un poco viendo frente a él Po más herido con su ropa rota por el ataque-

Vaya por más que deteste admitirlo eres más persistente de lo que pensé Izanamy -dijo Po molesto- estamos al tope de nuestro poder, podemos deformar y desaparecer pedazos de tierra como este río, si seguimos peleando al final uno terminará muerto

En eso tienes razón Po, no podemos seguir peleando, si seguimos así más personas sufrirán por nuestra pelea -dijo Izanamy serio- por eso es mejor que te unas a mi y juntos podremos derrotar a Zhang y a los templarios

Jamás me aliaría contigo, no después de que asesinaste a mis amigos y al emperador, asesinaste a muchas personas inocentes Izanamy, fueron dignos templarios -dijo Po serio- te haré pagar por todos tus pecados

Has perdido la cabeza -dijo Izanamy molesto, solo expulsó energía concentrándola en su cuerpo- abre los ojos esos sujetos solo te están utilizando, cuando obtengan lo que quieren te matarán tal y como hicieron con Zhengde

Ya cállate, no me interesa seguir escuchando tu palabrería -dijo Po serio, levantó su brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando una onda de energía dorada, Izanamy extendió los brazos creando un escudo de energía dorada y carmesí, solo suspiro y aguantó un poco mientras el ataque se deshacía-

Estas demente -dijo Izanamy molesto-

No lo estoy, todo lo que veo, todo lo que pienso, todo lo que defiendo, se ve amenazado por gente como tú -dijo Po molesto, en sus ojos apareció un brillo dorado mientras expulsaba más energía- si pierdo ahora todo se vendrá abajo, no puedo rendirme ni retroceder ni un paso -Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo levantando dos de sus dedos y cerrando los demás, retrajo su brazo derecho a las costillas y cerró el puño, solo abrió sus piernas y las doblo, Po abrió sus piernas y las doblo un poco mientras levantaba el puño izquierdo doblando su brazo por su cara, extendió su brazo derecho cerrando el puño, los dos estaban expulsando energía mientras Izanamy veía que pequeñas partículas de energía se reunían con Po-

 _Ya veo...está cansado pero la cantidad de energía que absorbe lo compensa, habrá un momento en que su cuerpo ya no podrá absorber más y terminará cayendo por el efecto de ese estado_ -pensó Izanamy serio- _Si eso pasa entonces significará su muerte_

 _No puedo dejar de estar en guardia ni un segundo, si me descuido será mi fin, tendré que ponerle fin a esto rápido, la ventaja que tengo es la energía que puedo absorber de lo que me rodea mientras Izanamy estara mas cansado, cuando el Modo Explosivo pierda su poder entonces podré darle el golpe final_ -pensó Po serio, solo expulsó energía y las rocas comenzaron a temblar de nuevo-

Los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños creando una onda de sonido, Po lanzó una patada pero Izanamy le dio un golpe con su palma derecha a su brazo y lanzó un golpe pero Po movió la cabeza esquivando el golpe y lanzó una patada pero Izanamy solo le dio un codazo desviando el ataque y giró lanzando un golpe, Po cruzó sus brazos y lanzó una patada, los dos siguieron peleando de forma rápida mientras expulsaban energía creando ondas de sonido y energía entre golpe y golpe, Izanamy lanzó una patada y Po agachó su cabeza esquivando y lanzó un golpe liberando energía dorada, Izanamy solo desapareció esquivando el ataque, el ataque de Po avanzó por el campo dejando un rastro de tierra quemada hasta golpear en un muro de roca, Izanamy apareció detrás de Po lanzando un golpe pero Po desapareció, Po lanzó un golpe a la derecha de Izanamy pero el desapareció, Po solo espero y lanzó un golpe y los dos se golpearon mutuamente en la cara causando una onda de sonido, Tigresa estaba viendo como el suelo se movía con fuerza, temblaba pero ya no tanto como la última vez, el viento se movía y los sonidos de los golpes resonaban por el lugar haciendo vibrar el puente, se escuchó un relámpago y vio como Po terminó siendo lanzando contra una pared de roca, se levantó gritó y vio a Izanamy avanzar hacia el, Po extendió su brazo creando el símbolo del Ying y el Yang frente a el e Izanamy le dio un golpe, causando una colisión, Izanamy solo gritó y destruyó el símbolo de Chi con su fuerza, expulso rayos de su cuerpo mientras Po levantó sus dos brazos y luego se agachó lanzando varios golpes librando bolas de fuego, Izanamy abrió los ojos y se agachó esquivando el primer ataque, se quedó agachado a cuatro patas y vio los demás ataques avanzar hacia el, sus ojos se hicieron más pequeños mientras su cara solo mostraba que no expresaba nada como si estuviera ido, solo avanzó corriendo, saltó a la derecha esquivando tres ataques, se agachó esquivando otro y giró dándole un golpe a otro desviándolo a otro extremo causando una ligera explosión-

¿Que le pasa? -dijo Po confundido, Po siguió lanzando varios golpes liberando más energía pero Izanamy saltó girando en el aire y cayó derrapando en el suelo esquivando varios ataques, siguió corriendo rodeando a Po esquivando los ataques y avanzó hacia Po expulsando energía, Po solo se giró y lanzó un golpe liberando un dragón hecho de fuego, Izanamy solo saltó y creando una pequeña esfera en sus manos, extendió su brazo y liberó un torrente de energía para impulsarse esquivando el ataque de Po- ¿que? ¿Como pudo esquivarlo?

¿Que está haciendo? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- es como si pudiera esquivar los ataques de Po con facilidad, y parece que...no está pensando hay algo muy extraño en el

Izanamy solo parpadeo un par de veces y sus ojos volvieron a ser amarillos, cayó frente a Po lanzando una patada vertical con su talón, Po levantó sus brazos soportando el golpe causando una onda de sonido y creó un agujero hundiendo más la tierra, Po gritó liberando más energía empujando a Izanamy, Izanamy volvió a hacer sus ojos pequeños y giró colocando sus piernas al frente y Po lanzó un golpe creando su símbolo del Ying y el Yang, Izanamy solo se paró sobre su ataque y se impulsó para alejarse, cayó derrapando a cuatro patas en el suelo y solo se impulsó de nuevo contra Po, Po se cruzo de brazos soportando el ataque de Izanamy dejando una marca en el suelo por el arrastre, Po terminó impactando con una pared de rocas causando que se creara un agujero, Po salió de las rocas y vio a Izanamy frente a él, Po extendió su brazo derecho disparando una bola de fuego e Izanamy solo extendió sus brazos creando una esfera de energía azul, sus dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión en el campo, Tigresa estaba sorprendida y luego vio un relámpago salir del humo de la explosión, Po había golpeado a Izanamy en el estómago liberando una descarga, solo grito y lo empujó con fuerza lanzándolo contra varias rocas, Izanamy terminó entregando sus pies en el suelo mientras era elevado en la monta, golpeaba algunos árboles hasta que se detuvo y Po apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe liberando una descarga dorada, Izanamy solo lanzó un golpe liberando energía dorada y carmesí, se escuchó un fuerte impacto mientras se liberaban descargas y una onda de sonido por el impacto, el suelo se destruyó dejando un agujero y se vio dos ondas de energía avanzar por el campo siguiendo el camino de la monta, Po lanzaba varios golpes pero Izanamy solo movía su cuerpo esquivándolos, se giró y levantó sus brazos lanzando un golpe de Po, solo volvió a girar y le dio una patada en la cabeza, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe a Po en la cara, Po se quejó y le regresó el golpe a Izanamy en la cara, los dos estaban peleando intercambiando golpes rápidos y poderosos, el suelo temblaba mientras se fragmentaba, Izanamy gritó liberando un rugido y le dio un golpe a Po en el pecho lanzándolo a otro extremo Izanamy lo siguió expulsando energía pero Po tomó el fragmento de su espalda y lo clavó al suelo liberando un resplandor dorado creando ocho clones de su mismo, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero solo golpeó a dos Po causando que desaparecieran, Po apareció detrás de él deshaciendo los clones-

El cuerpo de Izanamy brilló igual que el fruto, Po solo gritó girando y lanzando un golpe horizontal con el báculo, Izanamy fue lanzando con fuerza hasta estrellarse en una parte más alta de la montaña, Po expulsó energía guardando el báculo y avanzó contra Izanamy, Izanamy estaba enterrado en unas rocas pero Po llegó con él para envestirlo con fuerza causando una gran descarga de energía, los dos seguían peleando rápido entre ellos lanzaban golpes y patadas con fuerza y velocidad entre ellos, seguían peleando expulsando energía y avanzaron chocando sus energías, donde avanzaban dejaban un rastro de tierra quemada, se escuchó un fuerte impacto seguido de una descarga, siguieron peleando hasta que se trasladaron a otro lado, sus golpes habían chocado causando una onda de fuego y energía, Izanamy le dio un golpe a Po en el estómago mientras Po se quejó y siguió peleando solo para dale un golpe a Izanamy en la cara, Izanamy se quejó pero giró y le dio una patada Po en la cara con su talón, siguieron peleando hasta que chocaron sus piernas en un fuerte impacto, gritaron y chocaron sus puños y después golpearon sus cabezas cortándose la piel y manchándose de sangre por la herida, siguieron peleando hasta que se alejaron y saltaron solo para chocar causando un resplandor en medio del aire seguido de una onda de sonido destruyendo algunas rocas, las rocas comenzaron a caer hacia donde debía estar el río mientras Po e Izanamy derrapaban en la pared cayendo sin problemas-

Los dos son unos monstruos -dijo Tigresa preocupada- del infierno -mientras la pelea seguía Jun y Bruce llegaron a la última planta del edificio solo para ver qué había una puerta con forma del símbolo de un brillo y la llave puesta, se acercaron y la abrieron con cuidado-

Esta abierta -dijo Bruce serio, los dos tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a caminar con cuidado viendo una escalera de roca que iba rodearon el lugar, la siguieron hasta una base de concreto viendo que el lugar estaba rodeado de antorchas iluminando el lugar, frente a ellos estaba un altar con la estatua de un guerrero posiblemente un canino sujetando una espada dorada brillante de doble filo-

Esa es -dijo Jun sorprendida- ¡La espada del Edén! -la estaba brillando ligeramente mientras ellos caminaron con cuidado solo para que frente a ellos apareciera un muro de fuego, Qiu Ju estaba caminando detrás del altar y se quedó frente a ellos viéndolos- ¡Qiu Ju!

¡Finalmente nos vemos de nuevo! ¡Terminemos nuestro último combate! -gritó a bruce molest y se quedó en guardia-

Hmp yo no tengo nada que terminar con ustedes dos -dijo Qiu Ju sonriendo- vengan vamos a probar el poder de la espada legendaria, Maestro Zhang yo lo cubro

Bien dicho Qiu Ju -dijo Zhang sonriendo junto al altar- claro primero tengo que armar un ligero rompecabezas para liberarla -comenzó a mover algo en la piedra mientras Qiu Ju se quedó frente al fuego-

Hay que impedirlo de una vez -Bruce lanzó un golpe horizontal con sus garras liberando una descarga y deshizo el fuego, avanzó corriendo y extendió sus brazos creando garras de energía eléctrica, lanzó un golpe directo con sus garras pero Qiu Ju movió el cuerpo esquivándolo, Bruce se detuvo y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando una descarga, Qiu Ju levantó sus brazos deteniendo el golpe desde la muñeca, giró y le dio una patada a Bruce en el pecho, Bruce derrapó en el suelo y Jun avanzó por detrás lanzando un golpe con la espada, Qiu Ju solo tomó una espada y la bloqueó con la hoja, las hojas liberaron algo de chispas al contacto, Jun giró y extendió su brazo sujetando la espada, Qiu Ju solo levantó su espada del lado derecho bloqueando el ataque, Qiu Ju lanzó un corte vertical pero Jun levantó su espada de forma horizontal bloqueando el ataque, Qiu Ju bajo su espada y lanzó un corte en diagonal y Jun lo bloqueó con la espada, Qiu Ju seguido lanzando varios cortes con su espada empujando a Jun, cada golpe la empujaba un poco hasta que Qiu Ju le dio un golpe en la cara y giró dándole una patada en el cuerpo, Jun se quejó y cayó de rodillas, Bruce rugió y sujetó a Qiu Ju de sus brazos pasando los suyos por debajo, lo sujetó con fuerza liberando una descarga haciendo que se quejara-

¡Jun ahora vete! ¡Vete! ¡Mata a Zhang antes de que termine la clave! -gritó Bruce preocupado y Jun asintió-

¡Suéltame! -Qiu Ju gritó molesto- ¡Que me sueltes ya! -expulsó fuego quemando parte del cuerpo de Bruce pero saltó girando de cabeza y estrelló a Bruce en el suelo con fuerza-

¡Aaaaaghh! -Bruce se quejó escupiendo saliva pero Qiu Ju logró levantarse pero Bruce lo volvió a sujetar pasando su brazo izquierdo por su cuello y su brazo derecho por debajo de sus brazos- no te dejare ir así de fácil maldito

Te vas arrepentir -dijo Qiu Ju molesto expulsando fuego de su cuerpo, Jun solo avanzó y liberó sus hojas ocultas, lanzó un golpe directo con sus hoja derecha pero Zhang solo se giró y le dio un golpe horizontal desviando el golpe, Jun gritó y lanzó una patada pero Zhang detuvo el golpe con su brazo izquierdo y Jun se quejó retrocediendo un poco sujetando su pierna-

Aaaargh mi pierna -dijo Jun molesta- ¿qué pasó? -Zhang se sujetó parte de su ropa y se la quitó mostrando una armadura china negra de cuerpo completo- una armadura

Así es, sabia que ustedes serían una gran molestia así que me prepare para pelear con todo lo que tuviera a la mano para seguir con mi plan -dijo Zhang serio- esta armadura está reforzada con el metal de las balas de cañón para un mayor soporte

Pero sin duda eres más lento -dijo Jun molesta, el,a avanzó corriendo mientras Qiu Ju gritó y le dio un codazo a Bruce en su estómago, lo volvió a golpear mientras Bruce se quejó y se alejó quejándose, Qiu Ju se giró lanzando una patada pero Bruce se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, Qiu Ju avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Bruce lanzó un golpe, los dos chocaron sus puños creando una ligera explosión, Qiu Ju lanzó un golpe con su garra de forma directa pero Bruce levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe y lanzó un golpe de gancho con su puño liberando su hoja oculta derecha, Qiu Ju hinclino la cabeza la cabeza y giró retrayendo su pierna derecha y lanzó una patada pero Bruce se cruzó de brazos y fue empujado con fuerza, Qiu Ju avanzó corriendo igual que Bruce, Bruce lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Qiu Ju levantó su brazo izquierdo chocando su muñeca con la de Bruce, se giró lanzando una patada pero Bruce se agachó y lanzó una patada barriendo su pierna, Qiu Ju saltó y giró lanzando una patada liberando fuego, Bruce solo se acostó en el suelo y se impulsó saltando con sus manos, los dos chocaron comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas, Qiu Ju lanzó una patada liberando fuego pero Bruce se cubrió de rayos eléctricos y levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, Bruce rugió y le dio un golpe a Qiu Ju en la cara, solo le dio un golpe al mentón y extendió sus brazos golpeándolo con ambos puños en el pecho empujándolo pero Qiu Ju cayó derrapando en el suelo, Bruce rugió y avanzó corriendo saltó y lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Qiu Ju saltó a un lado esquivando el ataque y extendió sus brazos liberando una bola de fuego, Bruce gritó con fuerza y extendió los brazos soportando el ataque mientras era empujado por el, siguió derrapando sus pies y lanzó el ataque a un lado de la habitación, Bruce se quejó viendo sus manos pero Qiu Ju chocó con él sujetándolo del cuerpo con sus brazos, lo levantó y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza haciéndolo gritar-

¡Aaaaagh! -Jun gritó molesta, giró y lanzó una patada de talón pero Zhang movió la cabeza esquivando el ataque, Jun avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Zhang levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe y Jun gritó sujetándose la mano, Zhang avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Jun solo movió la cabeza esquivando el ataque y lanzó un golpe directo con hoja oculta cerca del cuello de Zhang, Zhang solo movió la cabeza y le dio un golpe a Jun en su hombro derecho por el contacto el hombro de Jun tuvo una cortada haciendo que sangrara un poco- ¡AAAAAAAH! -Jun cayó al suelo gritando un poco y vio su herida- ¿qué es esto?

Bueno como dije la armadura está hecha con acero de bala, es decir que si te golpeó con esta cosa recibirás un gran daño y fuerte -Zhang sonrió y avanzó corriendo, golpe a Jun en el estómago haciendo que se quejara, se giró lanzando una patada pero Jun levantó los brazos deteniendo el ataque con sus manos, Jun se quejó de dolor y Zhang volvió a girar dándole una patada en el pecho empujándola alejándolo a un poco, lanzó un golpe pero Jun le dio un golpe al brazo con la palma desviándolo y lanzó un golpe de gancho liberando su hoja oculta pero Zhang le sujetó el brazo y lo dobló un poco haciendo que Jun gritara un poco-

¡Aaaaag! -Jun se quejó mientras doblaba a su brazo izquierdo, Zhang solo siguió apretando pero Jun levantó un golpe directo con su puño derecho y Zhang la soltó para alejarse de un salto, Jun se quejó sujetando su brazo y lo dobló un poco- tramposo

Qiu Ju gaste cargo de ellos -dijo Zhang serio pero Qiu Ju rugió y expulsó fuego empujando a Bruce alejándolo un poco más-

Como ordené mi señor -dijo Qiu Ju molesto, avanzó corriendo y saltó dándole un rodillazo a Bruce en la cara, Bruce se quejó pero QiuJu lo sujetó del cuello, lo levantó y lo estrelló en el suelo, lo arrastró y lo lanzó contra Jun estrellándolo con fuerza, Zhang solo se acercó de nuevo al altar y siguió con el rompecabezas, Jun y Bruce se levantaron pero Jun tomó uno de los cuchillos de Bruce y lo lanzó contra Zhang pero Qiu Ju se colocó frente a Zhang y recibió el golpe del cuchillo en el pecho, lo quito sin problemas y se quejó la herida, Bruce solo tomó unas bombas de humo y las lanzó cubriéndolos a ambos con humo, Qiu Ju se quedó en guardia pero un temblor lo hizo caer de rodillas, Bruce avanzó corriendo y trató de atacarlo por detrás pero Qiu Ju se giró y sujetó a Bruce del brazo derecho, a Bruce quedó sorprendido y con su brazo extendido, Qiu Ju se giró y le dio una patada a las rodillas, Bruce creó garras de energía electrica y lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Qiu Ju se alejó saltando, Jun gritó y lanzó un golpe vertical con su espada pero Qiu Ju le dio un golpe a la hoja desviando el ataque, Jun gritó y lanzó un golpe directo pero Qiu Ju aplaudió atrapando la espada en sus manos, la dobló girando las manos de Jun, avanzó y le dio un codazo en el pecho alejándolo un par de pasos, Jun soltó su espada pero Qiu Ju extendió su mano liberando fuego pero Jun solo gritó sorprendida, se creó una explosión frente a ella empujándola, Jun terminó cayendo al suelo herida y algo quemada, Bruce gritó y le dio una patada Qiu Ju en las costillas, Wiu Ju solo apretó los dientes pero avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a Bruce en la cara liberando algo de fuego, cubrió sus manos de fuego y comenzó a golpear a Bruce en el cuerpo, se giró y le dio una patada en la cara, Bruce gritó y saltó dándole una patada en la cara a Qiu Ju, lanzó un golpe pero Qiu Ju extendió su brazo derecho creando una flama extendida como espada y penetro el estómago de Bruce dejándole un herida en el centro, Bruce escupió sangre pero se alejó sujetando la herida, cuando noto la herida estaba quemada y cerrada, Qiu Ju avanzó lanzando un corte vertical con su espada de fuego y le cortó el hombro derecho a Bruce, pero a Bruce le sujetó el brazo con su mano y liberó una fuerte descarga, con su puño izquierdo comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza en el estómago, lo siguió golpeando con fuerza pero Qiu Ju solo rugió liberando fuego y le dio una patada en la cara, lo pateó tres ves es más y Bruce lo soltó y Qiu Ju se alejó saltando y Bruce cayó al suelo derramando sangre, Jun gritó acercándose y lanzó un corte con su espada de forma horizontal, Qiu Ju se agachó esquivando el ataque y se vio pateando a Jun mientras se sostenía del suelo con una mano, Jun cayó rodando en el suelo herida y cansada-

Basta de juegos -dijo Zhang sonriendo, se acercó al altar y en el centro de las manos se abrió una cerradura parecido a un escudo, Zhang tomó de su cuello un collar con el símbolo de los caballeros templarios y la colocó en la cerradura dejando que las manos se abrieran y dejaran caer la espada en sus manos- ¡Si! ¡Finalmente! ¡La espada que es capas de cortar cualquier cosa en el mundo y de borrar de la existencia a todo aquel que se cruce en mi camino! -Juan y Bruce sólo vieron como la espada brilló de un color dorado cubriendo a Zhang con ese mismo brillo- ahora -Zhang movió la espada colocándola frente a él y apuntando a Bruce y a Jun-

Sientan su poder -Zhang libero un gran brillo de la espada, en la torre solo se vio una gran explosión en la cima dejando que Bruce y Jun cayeran hacia el lago más cercano, Tigresa sólo vio la explosión a lo lejos y suspiró-

No debió ser nada...o tal vez si -dijo Tigresa preocupada- como sea esos dos ni se han dado cuenta -en medio de donde estaba el río se podía ve una onda de sonido, solo vieron dos sombras avanzar entre ellas y terminaron impactando creando una onda de sonido, se escucharon más sonidos de zumbidos mientras se creaban tres ondas de sonido por impactos, Po sólo apareció lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy colocó su brazo izquierdo frente a él deteniendo el golpe, Izanamy le dio un golpe a Po en la cara y Po regresó el golpe pero Izanamy lo bloqueó con sus brazos, Po lanzó una patada pero Izanamy lo bloqueó con sus brazos frente a él deteniendo el golpe, Izanamy volvió a lanzar otro golpe mientras Po trató de defenderse pero recibió el golpe en el estómago, Po lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energía pero Izanamy lo esquivó desapareciendo y apareció a la derecha de Po cayendo de pie en el suelo, Po solo avanzó impulsándose desde una roca y llegó con Izanamy impactándolo con fuerza, los dos estaban arrastrando sus pies en el suelo levantando las rocas, Po e Izanamy se acercaron y comenzaron a pelear intercambiando golpes y patadas con fuerza, mientras el suelo temblaba y las rocas se agrietaban por los impactos y ondas de sonido entre ambos guerreros peleando, Po gritó y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el pecho liberando una onda de energía dorada e Izanamy grito siendo lanzando por la energía, Izanamy gritó hasta impactar con una roca, Izanamy solo se quejó pero Po apareció encima de él lanzando un golpe vertical con sus dos manos, Izanamy solo desapareció y Po terminó golpeando el suelo con fuerza, Izanamy giró cayendo de pie en una roca, Izanamy gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando cinco esferas de fuego, Po gritó cruzándose de brazos soportando el ataque en el cuerpo pero los ataques explotaron y lo terminaron empujando hasta impactar con una parte del puente causando que una parte cayera derrumbándose en el agua, Po estaba entre los escombros pero gritó liberando energía, torrentes de agua avanzaron e Izanamy sólo avanzó corriendo, salto esquivando el ataque de un torrente, se agachó en el suelo y golpeó el suelo liberando una gran roca frente a él como escudo, Po gritó y lanzó varios golpes liberando bolas de fuego, Izanamy siguió corriendo esquivando los ataques y se acercó a Po golpeándolo en el pecho liberando un resplandor dorado, Po gritó y terminó cayendo en un agujero acostado-

¡Aaaagh! -Po sólo se quejó escupiendo sangre, Izanamy por su lado estaba candado y de pie cubierto de energía-

Ese es nuestro poder Po, el poder de todos los del clan Shiba -dijo Izanamy cansado- y también la esperanza de todos los asesinos y los que desean paz

Que estuviese dices Izanamy -dijo Po molesto- ¿como tu poder puede simbolizar paz? Lo que tú defiendes es lo equivocado del mundo, voy a terminar con esta pelea justo ahora -Izanamy sólo se quedó en guardia viendo a Po-

¡Izanamy! -Hinata estaba corriendo hacia el puente y vio a Izanamy en la orilla del rio- ¡que bueno que estas vivo! -Po la estaba viendo confundido pero Izanamy estaba sonriendo-

Si descuida estoy bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Bruce y Jun fueron a la torre a detener a Zhang vayan no hay tiempo

Entendido -dijo Hinata calmada- vayan yo me quedaré como apoyo si hay problemas -Lucy, Clent y Saru asintieron y se fueron corriendo- Izanamy me quedaré aquí, te apoyaré -Hinata se quitó la capucha y Po se sorprendió-

No, no, ¡¿Que es esto?! ¡Hinata ¿te has unido a estos asesinos?! -Po gritó molesto viendo a Hinata la cual solo lo vio a los ojos- ¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Por que nos has traicionado?!

Yo no he traicionado a nadie, yo ayudaré a mi familia Po, mi lugar es con los Shiba -dijo Hinata molesta-

¡Traidora! -Po gritó lanzando un golpe liberando una bola de fuego, Izanamy se sorprendió y avanzó de forma rápida hacia la esfera, Hinata solo se preparó pero Izanamy apareció frente a él ataque y lo desvió de un golpe hacia unas rocas-

Desgraciado -dijo Izanamy molesto viendo a Po-

Gracias Izanamy pero pude haberlo desviado -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Tranquila, ese sujeto no está usando su propia energía sino la energía natural -dijo Izanamy serio, solo bajo con cuidado quedando en un agujero-

Izanamy derrótalo, debemos irnos y matar a Zhang ahora -dijo Hinata calmada- lo siento pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por el, esta pelea ya perdió el sentido lo puedo ver, ambos están muy agitados -Izanamy no dijo nada solo asintió- lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada por ti, ahora eres nuestro enemigo cuando terminemos con Zhang seguirás tu

¡¿Como puedes decir eso?! ¡¿Que fue lo que te paso?! -gritó Po molesto, solo vio a Izanamy y comenzó a formar ideas- ¡has hecho que ella me odie!

Lo has hecho tú mismo -dijo Izanamy serio-

Ella no seguirá el mismo camino que tú -Po lanzó un golpe de nuevo pero esta vez liberando fuego en forma de dragón, Izanamy solo extendió los brazos y sujeto el ataque, forcejeo un poco hasta que desvió el ataque a un lado causando una explosión mientras Hinata sólo vio sorprendida-

¡Ya basta panda! -gritó Izanamy molesto- ¡¿Acaso pretendes matarla?!

¡Ella se ha unido a ti! ¡No merece ese camino la puedo salvar y evitar que cometa otro error! ¡No puedo dejar que viva en este mundo maldito y si tengo que hacerla entrar en razón por medio de la fuerza que así sea! -gritó Po cansado mientras Izanamy estaba serio apretando los puños-

Yo buscaba defender este mundo...no soy un guerrero de la justicia ni soy un héroe...solo peleo por las mejores intensiones para mi familia, siempre he respetado a mis oponentes pero aquellos que -Izanamy apretó los puños expulsando energía- que los que ataquen...a mis amigos...y a mi familia ¡NO LOS PERDONARÉ! -Izanamy gritó expulsando energía de su cuerpo haciendo que las rocas temblaran y su energía se volviera fuego, solo se impulsó y avanzó contra Po, Po gritó y extendió los brazos creando un símbolo del Ying y el Yang pero Izanamy avanzo golpeando el símbolo haciendolo pedazos, se escuchó un fuerte impacto mientras la energía avanzaba dejando un rastro de destrucción y tierra levantada, Po estaba gritando con Izanamy golpeándolo en el estómago, Po sólo pudo abrir la boca escupiendo algo de saliva mientras Izanamy se veía enfadado, los dos se alejaron hasta terminar cerca del puente, Po lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo esquivó saltando a la derecha y le dio una patada en la cara a Po, Po sólo se quejó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy le sujetó la muñeca y giró lanzando a Po contra el suelo de espalda, Po se quejó y rebotó pero Izanamy le dio una patada en la espalda levantándolo más y le dio un golpe liberando energía alejándolo más, Po sólo giro y cayó de pie, pulso energía y luego extendió los brazos liberando un dragón hecho de fuego, Izanamy gritó y le dio un golpe al dragón junto en el frente, el dragón rugió y terminó siendo cortado por la mitad, Po estaba sorprendido viendo como un rastro de energía dorada y carmesí apareció a su derecha, Izanamy gritó y avanzó contra Po pero Po sólo extendió las manos y las giró colocándolas frente a su pecho juntando los dedos y luego extendió las manos al frente creando un dragón de energía más grande, el dragón avanzó tratando de morder a Izanamy pero Izanamy saltó a la derecha esquivando el ataque, siguió avanzando corriendo, el dragón movió la cola lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque y vio cayendo de pie detrás del dragón, Po sólo se sorprendió y lanzó varios golpes pero Izanamy los esquivó todos moviendo su cuerpo y le dio un golpe a Po en la cara alejándolo un poco, Po expulsó energía y avanzó contra Izanamy cubierto de energía, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, se escuchó un fuerte impacto seguido de un resplandor dorado mientras se veía como Po e Izanamy se separaron y avanzaron peleando en el campo hasta llegar a la columna del puente, se escucharon más impactos mientras un rastro de energía dorada avanzó hasta la cima del puente y terminó creando una gran descarga de energía y una onda de sonido, el puente terminó siendo destruido en pedazos mientras Po e Izanamy terminaron en el aire peleando en un intercambio de golpes, Izanamy le dio una patada a Po lanzándolo contra el río de nuevo y el terminó cayendo en una roca casi destruyendola por el impacto-

¡Vamos Izanamy! ¡Derrota a Po de una vez por todas! -gritó Hinata emocionada levantando el puño, Izanamy avanzó desde la roca y cayó en el suelo cerca del agua para ir corriendo, Po sólo se levantó y expulsó energía extendiendo los brazos creando una ráfaga de fuego, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos expulsando energía y gritó extendiendo los brazos deshaciendo el ataque dejando a Po sorprendido, Po sólo avanzó y extendió el brazo creando el símbolo del Ying y el Yang rodeando a Izanamy, extendió ambos brazos creando un segundo símbolo mientras el agua rodeó a Izanamy creando un muro en que contenerlo, Izanamy estaba quedando de rodillas sin moverse pero expulsó energía y se levantó-

¡ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Izanamy gritó liberando un fuerte rugido mientras su poder brotó con fuerza firmando un resplandor dorado carmesí, el agua y los símbolos de Po comenzaron a destruirse mientras la energía de Izanamy se liberó girando formando una corriente a su alrededor, Tigresa y Hinata se alejaron más de los restos del puente viendo como la tierra y el agua se estaban levantando con la energía de Izanamy, Izanamy avanzó pero Po sólo trató de golpearlo lanzando varios golpes, Izanamy los esquivó moviendo el cuerpo y se movió a la derecha de Po y le dio un golpe en el mentón, lo levantó pero lo terminó sujetando de una pierna, comenzó a girar y lo lanzó con fuerza, Po sólo gritó mientras trataba de quedar derecho en el aire, Izanamy retrajo ambas manos a sus costillas del lado derecho creando una esfera dorada y rojiza en sus manos-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy extendió sus brazos liberando energía pero Po sólo se giró y extendió sus brazos creando un símbolo dorado como escudo-

¡Raaaaaggh! -Po sólo ejerció fuerza soportando el ataque mientras este se esparcía-

¡HAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó haciendo su ataque más grande y fuerte empujando más a Po-

¡RRROOOAAAAAAAARGHH! -Po gritó mientras su técnica comenzó a quebrarse- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHH! -Po terminó siendo cubierto por la energía mientras él gritaba siendo golpeado hasta que impactó en donde solía estar en el puente, el ataque terminó impactando causando una gran explosión, una gran nube de humo se levantó mientras Tigresa y Hinata estaban alejadas del lugar, se vio un resplandor dorado salir del humo y Tigresa se acercó corriendo para ver la zona de impacto, cuando vio Po estaba acostado en el suelo herido y sin su transformación, solo estaba con la mirada perdida mientras Izanamy solo se acercó de forma tranquila-

Esto se terminó -dijo Izanamy cansado, suspiro y se relajó un poco- elegiste tu propio camino, sembraste tu propio fracaso durante esta pelea por eso tuviste este final

Aaaagh...vamos termínalo -dijo Po cansado- vamos...eso es lo que querías matarme ¿no? -Izanamy sólo se acercó y tomó su espada, sólo vio a Po un momento y suspiro-

No -Izanamy guardo la espada y se fue caminando- ya estoy satisfecho y tú gran orgullo está hecho pedazos, ya no tiene caso seguir peleando contigo además yo tengo otros asuntos que resolver -Izanamy estaba caminando pero Po sólo se puso de pie sujetando su brazo izquierdo herido, solo lo vio estaba por atacarlo pero apareció un resplandor dorado cerca de ellos, Izanamy sólo abrió la boca mientras en su espalda y ojo derecho aparecieron cortes de espada dejando una gran cortada en su cuerpo, Po, Hinata y Tigresa vieron todo sorprendidos y más cuando Izanamy cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre-

¡Uuuaaaaagggh! -Izanamy se quejó mientras sus heridas derramaban sangre por el ataque-

¡Izanamy! -Hinata gritó asustada y se acercó para verlo en el suelo, lo ayudó a ponerse de rodillas pero la herida era algo profunda y su ojo estaba cerrado con un corte profundo-

Vaya ese sujeto logró sobrevivir a ese ataque -Hinata e Izanamy sólo pudieron ver como Zhang estaba sujetando la espada detrás de Po, Po sólo se dio la vuelta para ver a Zhang-

Mal hecho Maestro Dragon su objetivo era matarlo no dejarse vencer -dijo Zhang serio- ahora yo me tuve que ver en la penosa necesidad de meterme en la pelea

Perdón Lord Zhang pero yo le juro que si resisto un momento -dijo Po cansado tratando de ponerse de pie-

¡Suficiente de fracasos! -gritó Zhang serio- todos ustedes son iguales, Zhengde no pudo cumplir con mis espectativas y cuando no me sirvió para mas lo asesiné

¿Que dijo? -dijo Po sorprendido pero sólo se quejó y vio como Zhang lo apuñalo en el centro de su estómago- uuugh...¿por...que? -Po sólo escupió sangre mientras Tigresa comenzó a gruñir y Zhang sacó la espada viendo como la sangre resbalaba y se deshizo, Po sólo quedó de rodillas sujetando la herida-

Sencillo verá maestro Panda desde que existen, los caballeros templarios de la esta sagrada orden hemos existido por una cosa, juntar los artefactos del edén, usando estos antiguos y poderosos artefactos haremos un mundo a nuestra conveniencia, no más guerras, no más disturbios, peleas, ni errores o pecados, todos y cada uno de los seres guiándose por un solo ser -dijo Zhang sonriendo- Yo, yo y sólo yo llevare este mundo a lo que en verdad merece utopía bajo mi comando, y no dejare que ningún guardián se meta en mi camino y para eso tendré que matarlos a todos -Zhang levantó su espada dejando que brillara con un gran intensidad cubriendo a los cuatro frente a el-


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo final.- Llegando a una conclusión, el legado de los Asesinos**_

En los restos del puente Hinata, Izanamy, Po y Tigresa estaban viendo a Zhang cargando la espada en sus manos, Po e Izanamy estaban heridos con una gran cortada en su cuerpo, Po se sujetaba la herida del cuerpo mientras Izanamy trataba de contener la hemorragia en su ojo derecho, la herida de su espalda estaba derramando más sangre en pequeñas cantidades, mientras tanto en la torre Qiu Ju estaba saliendo para ver que Bruce estaba saliendo del agua cargando a Jun, Bruce tenía heridas tanto de corte como de quemaduras en cambio Jun se quejaba sujetándose el lado derecho del cuerpo, Saru, Clent y Lucy estaban llegando para ver todo, los tres se acercaron para ayudar a Bruce a salir del agua, Qiu Ju solo se estaba riendo mientras todos esperaban a ver qué sucedía-

¿Por que...me atacó? -dijo Po sorprendido y molesto-

Te lo dije fuiste un total fracaso -dijo Zhang sonriendo- ademas ya cumpliste con tu deber, no se porque debería seguir cargando contigo

¡Maldito! ¡No me interesa si usted es un lord! ¡Nadie lastimará a mis amigos en mi presencia! -gritó Tigresa molesta quedándose en guardia mostrando las garras-

Mejor guarda esas garras si no esta cosa te cortara la cabeza en un instante -dijo Zhang sonriendo- esto es lo que había estado buscando durante años, y junto a esto -Zhang solo se acercó y tomó el cetro del suelo, vio que el fruto estaba en el centro, solo clavó el cetro en el suelo y tomó el fruto- hmmmm es hermoso

¡Hyaaaaaa! -Hinata gritó y lanzó una patada pero Zhang solo retrocedió y Hinata le terminó dando la patada en la mano haciendo que soltara el fruto y este cayó al suelo, Zhang solo se sorprendió y vio a Hinata quedándose en pose de guardia-

Vaya siempre pensé que de todos los guardianes tú eras la más inteligente -dijo Zhang serio- pero ahora veo que solo eres una niña estupida

Diles a todos que tú fuiste quien asesinó al emperador de China -dijo Hinata molesta, Zhang solo se estaba riendo un poco-

Así es muchacha, yo fui quien mató al emperador Zhengde -dijo Zhang sonriendo-

¿Como? -dijo Po sorprendido-

¿Usted fue quien lo mató? ¿Por que? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Por favor maestra Tigresa, el era muy débil, no me servía de nada, y cuando estuviera muerto yo podría tener derecho sobre su reino, usaría los recursos para organizar un escuadrón muy bien armado y así podría ir a conquistar Corea -dijo Zhang sonriendo- había enviado a la maestra Hinata a que protegiera los depósitos de armas para así organizar el golpe de estado, pero los asesinos interfirieron así que tuve que buscar otras soluciones, me alié con la emperatriz de Corea solo para que me diera los mapas para buscar los tesoros sagrados, hice que su pueblo se inclinara ante el sobrino de Zhengde solo para tener al pueblo calmado y no hubiera revueltas, reuní a los Guardianes esperando que se mataran entre sí, fui a Japón para exterminar al clan más peligroso de todos, el clan Shiba, pero todo eso fue destruido por ustedes

Pero ya no más -Zhang estaba viendo la espada- le agradesco sus servicios maestro dragón ahora se puede retirar por fin -levantó la espada liberando energía dorado, todos vieron el resplandor mientras comenzaron a gritar mientras eran golpeados por el resplandor dorado, el fragmento del puente terminó siendo destruido, mientras Zhang estaba envuelto en energía dorada con el cetro a un lado permitiéndole levitar, solo avanzó tocando la superficie del agua, el nivel del agua aún era bajo por lo cual solo cambia sin problemas, Bruce, Lucy, Saru y Clent estaban nerviosos viendo a ambos templarios acercarse a ellos-

Finalmente lo que siempre he soñado se está haciendo realidad -dijo Zhang sonriendo- esta vez les haré sentir el poder de mi ira -Bruce y los demás solo se estaban asustando viendo el resplandor dorado- ¡sientan el poder de la justicia divina! -Zhang lanzó un golpe vertical con la espada liberando un gran resplandor dorado cortando todo lo que estaba frente a él, los guerreros solo gritaron y se vieron envueltos por el resplandor, cuando el resplandor pasó no había nada más que un agujero en suelo con forma de onda- se terminó, finalmente se acabó los templarios hemos ganado

Lo felicito señor -dijo Qiu Ju sonriendo- ahora solo queda irnos y conquistarlo todo

Claro -dijo Zhang sonriendo viendo la espada- finalmente lo que habíamos esperado por milenios se ha cumplido, vámonos -los dos se estaban retirando mientras entre algunas rocas Bruce están saliendo herido y con una ligera cortada en el pecho, los demás estaban más alejados de él, Clent bajo los brazos bajando un escudo de agua-

Mi escudo de agua nos sirvió y todo Gracias la velocidad de Bruce -dijo Clent cansado- sino nos huviera empujado en el último instante habríamos muerto

Esa cosa es realmente poderosa hasta podría rivalizar con la espada de plata -dijo Saru sorprendido y asustado-

No le veo una solución a esto -dijo Lucy asustada-

No pierdan la fe -dijo Jun adolorida- no podemos dejar...que...aaagj -Jun se quejó sujetando su cuerpo- aaagh maldicion...

Déjame ver -dijo Lucy preocupada, le abrió la camisa a Jun y vio como tenía una gran cortada en su costillas- hay no...tu herida es muy seria, si no la cerramos podrías morir

Yo la ayudaré -dijo Clent calmado- ustedes ayuden a Bruce -Lucy y Saru asintieron y se levantaron para ir con Bruce, Clent solo hizo que el agua se acercara a Jun y entrara por su herida dejándola levemente cerrada, la mantenía moviéndose y lavando algo de sangre- esto mantendrá la sangre cohagulada, evitará que haya más emorragia

Déjalo...tu y yo sabemos...que no voy a sobrevivir a esto...-dijo Jun cansada-

No digas eso, ya he visto esto antes -dijo Clent calmado- te aseguro que vivirás

Je...mi vida no vale nada, solo estoy aquí para proteger el fruto y el frío y hasta en eso falle -dijo Jun sonriendo- pero si aún tengo fuerza que dar lo haré hasta mi último aliento

Suenas igual a Bruce -dijo Clent sonriendo- solo resiste un poco te ayudare lo juro -entre las rocas Lucy y Saru ayudaron a Bruce pero él estaba muy herido viendo al frente-

Debemos hacer algo...no podemos dejar que se vayan -dijo Bruce molesto-

No podemos hacer nada si estás herido así -dijo Lucy cansada- los únicos que pueden hacer algo son Izanamy y Hinata, ahora todo depende de ellos -Bruce solo gruño un poco viendo a donde estaba el puente, entre los escombros un escudo se había deshecho mostrando que Hinata cayó de rodillas dejando un hueco entre los escombros, Izanamy y Po estaban acostados detrás de ella heridos y cansados, en cambio Tigresa solo extendió los brazos expulsando Chi y comenzó a curar a Po-

¿Están todos bien? -dijo Hinata cansada-

Si por ahora...-dijo Izanamy cansado- aaagh...maldita sea...ese sujeto solo...nos manipuló a todos ahora..el

Lo sé yo también me siento igual -dijo Tigresa molesta- debemos hacer algo él no puede quedar sin castigo

Pero ¿que podemos hacer? -dijo Hinata molesta-

Aaagh...con un demonio, discúlpenme, Hinata Izanamy -dijo Po molesto- jamás pensé que todo terminaría así...me dejé cegar soy un maldito ingenuo...aaagh

Trata de mantener la calma Po, sino la herida se volverá a abrir -dijo Tigresa calmada- tengo que curarlo

Izanamy también tengo que curar tus heridas -dijo Hinata calmada-

No...esperen...esperen...-dijo Izanamy cansado- Po...¿todavía puedes...usar el Modo Sabio?

El modo sabio...-dijo Po cansado- no...con mis heridas no podré soportar la carga de energía natural...podría ser destruido

En ese...caso...Hinata...cura a Po rápido -dijo Izanamy cansado-

¿Que dices? -dijo Hinata confundida- Izanamy tus heridas son igual de graves...además él nos atacó y trató de matarnos ¿y lo vas a ayudar?

Escúchame...lo usaremos para que recupere mis fuerzas como Guardián Modo Explosivo -dijo Izanamy cansado- yo trataría pero...no tengo la habilidad de absorber energía como Po, ni las habilidades curativas de ustedes...por eso si Po se recupera y me transfiere algo de energía natural podría levantarme de nuevo y pelear hasta podría ganar

Pero tu cuerpo ya está muy lastimado, aunque recuperes tus fuerzas tu cuerpo estará alcanzando el límite y no podrás moverte después de un tiempo -dijo Hinata sorprendida- estarás entregándote a la muerte

Tienes que confiar en mi...-dijo Izanamy cansado- ¿cuantas veces hemos peleado hasta que nuestros cuerpos ya no pueden más? Debemos hacer...lo que ya no podamos...cada vez que sobrepasamos los límites nos volvemos más fuertes...no hay límite que no podamos romper Hinata...tu también lo sabes porque eres una Shiba como yo -Hinata solo se quedó sorprendida y asintió-

Tiene razón, Po prepárate -dijo Hinata sería, expulso algo de Chi rojo y dorado de sus manos curando a Po mientras la herida se cerraba algo rápido-

Izanamy...yo no...pienso pedirte perdón -dijo Po serio- en la pelea en verdad sentí odio hacia ti, es la primera vela en mucho tiempo que siento tal odio al pelear, solo pensaba hiena hacerte sufrir pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba en mi elección y en quien confiar

No importa -dijo Izanamy serio- entrenaste duro y diste lo mejor de ti y por eso te admiro -Izanamy sonrió un poco mientras Po solo expulsó energía dorada y el cuerpo de Izanamy estaba brillando mientras dejaba que él Chi de Po lo rodeara curando sus heridas un poco- pero ahora no importamos nosotros, ni tu ni yo, solo ellos

¿Ellos? -dijo Po confundido-

Si, todas las personas que sufrirán por culpa de los templarios, no podemos controlar el mundo, no podemos controlar el futuro, siempre existirá bien y mal pero eso forma el balance -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- si quieres hacer el cambio entonces has un cambio en ti, guía a otros por el buen camino y muestra que siempre hay otra manera de arreglarlo todo, no con violencia sino entendiéndonos, Po...has que tu mundo sea mejor para ti...para tus amigos...y para todos los que te rodean...-Po solo se quedo callado mientras Zhang se retiraba pero un resplandor dorado apareció detrás de él- yo confió que tu podrás hacer un cambio, podrás hacer que hasta el cielo y la tierra cambien

Yo protegeré el mundo -dijo Po sonriendo- pero entonces ¿que vas a proteger tu?

¡Yo proteger a mi familia y su futuro sin importar que de mi vida a cambio! -las rocas se movieron mostrando a Izanamy levantado mostrando el Modo Explosivo, sus heridas estaban cerradas y su cuerpo brillaba de color dorado-

Nunca sabes cuándo rendirte -dijo Zhang molesto- dime ¿estás listo para morir? -Izanamy solo extendió su mano y su espada avanzó para que la sujetara-

Yo siempre estoy listo ¿y tú? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, camino un poco expulsando energía mientras la hoja de la espada brillaba en un tono dorado-

Yo no puedo morir aquí chico -dijo Zhang sonriendo- tu serás el que muera -Zhang camino con dos fragmentos en sus manos mientras Qiu Ju solo estaba cruzándose de brazos-

No pienso morir aquí, te destruiré y te eliminare -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿Como te atreves a decir eso? -dijo Zhang molesto- ¿quien te crees que eres?

¿Quien soy? -dijo Izanamy serio- tu deberías saberlo ya o ¿no? -sonrío un poco- soy la esperanza de todos, soy las respuestas de todos los seres que claman por la paz, soy el protector de los inocentes, vivo entre las sombras para servir a la luz, mientras otros hombres se dejen cegar por la verdad recuerda, nada es verdad, mientras otros hombres se dejen cortar por la moral recuerda, todo está permitido, yo soy un asesino -Izanamy se quedó en guardia mostrando su hoja oculta y sujetando su espada-

¡Ya me canse de ustedes! -Zhang gritó molesto y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe con su espada disparando un resplandor dorado, Izanamy gritó y le dio un corte golpeando el ataque y lo deshizo, Zhang solo avanzó corriendo y extendió el cetro con la parte afilada tratando de apuñalarlo, Izanamy solo se hizo a un lado y le dio un corte al cetro desviando el golpe, Zhang se sorprendió clavando el cetro en el suelo y giró extendiendo su brazo derecho lanzando un corte horizontal con la espada, Izanamy solo giró su espada colocándola de su lado derecho y apoyándola en su hombro, el golpe liberó una onda plateada y una onda de sonido creando una corriente de aire, Izanamy lo empujó pero Zhang retrocedió un poco y lanzó un corte vertical e Izanamy lanzó un corte en diagonal chocando sus espadas, sus espadas chocaron liberando una onda de sonido y un resplandor plateado, los dos retrocedieron e Izanamy lanzó un corte vertical, Zhang se defendió levantando su espada chocando con la de Izanamy, Izanamy lo empujó un poco y Zhang roso el suelo con la espada, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe vertical a la espada dorada clavándola más en el suelo, las dos espadas se frotaron entre ellas creando chispas y algo de fuego entre la fricción, Izanamy solo gritó y le dio un golpe a Zhang en el pecho no su puño derecho y sujetando la espada con la mano izquierda, el golpe terminó creando una onda de sonido dejando una marca en la armadura, Zhang solo se enojó y gruñó, los dos avanzaron chocando sus espadas en un fuerte impacto, Zhang giró lanzando un corte horizontal con su espada pero Izanamy se agachó esquivando el ataque, se levantó y avanzó contra Zhang lanzando un golpe directo pero Zhang levantó su espada colocándola frente a él deteniendo el golpe creando una onda sonora y un resplandor, Zhang terminó cayendo en el suelo herido y se levantó-

Atacaste mi aldea -dijo Izanamy molesto, Zhang solo avanzó y lanzó dos golpes con su espada disparando dos ataques de energía dorada, Izanamy lanzó un corte vertical destruyendo el primer ataque y al segundo solo movió la espada de forma horizontal- mataste a mi abuelo -Zhang solo se levantó y gritó avanzando, lanzó un corte en diagonal pero Izanamy lo esquivó moviendo el cuerpo y Zhang gritó lanzando un corte en diagonal e Izanamy le respondió golpeando la espada y se giró un poco para darle un golpe con el codo en la cara, Zhang solo se quejó y quedó en guardia- manipulaste a mis amigos más cercanos solo para matarnos, hiciste que gente inocente muriera solo por tu arrogancia y tu demencia, y yo cortare esas ideas estupidas del control

¡Infeliz! -Zhang solo gritó y avanzó de nuevo chocando su espada con la de Izanamy, Qiu Ju solo se sorprendió y avanzó corriendo, se acercó y tomó el cetro del suelo, saltó y trató de apuñalar a Izanamy por la espalda, Hinata gritó y chocó con Qiu Ju tirándolo al suelo, ella tomó una espada de su espalda-

Yo te cubro -dijo Hinata calmada-

Gracias -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos solo vieron a su oponente, los dos quedaron en guardia, Zhang y Qiu Ju avanzaron corriendo pero Izanamy y Hinata levantaron sus espadas deteniendo los golpes de cada uno, Hinata gritó expulsando fuego y empujó a Qiu Ju, ella solo se acercó y le dio un golpe en el pecho lanzándolo lejos, Izanamy solo forcejeo con Zhang hasta que los dos se alejaron pero Zhang giró la espada sobre su cabeza, la espada brillo y Zhang la clavó en el suelo creando un gran resplandor en el campo, alrededor de Izanamy se formó un círculo de fuego, Izanamy solo empujó a Hinata un poco haciendo que se alejara del fuego, Hinata vio como Izanamy estaba rodeado por el fuego con Zhang dentro de él también-

Aquí nadie nos interrumpirá -dijo Zhang sonriendo- ¡Qiu Ju mata a los amigos de este fenómeno!

¡Como ordene maestro Zhang! -dijo Qiu Ju serio, él tomó el cetro y se fue corriendo para ir con Bruce y los otros mientras Hinata lo siguió-

Continuemos -dijo Zhang serio, Izanamy solo se quedó en guardia, Zhang hizo que la espada brillara y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando un resplandor dorado, Izanamy se agachó rodando en el suelo y lanzó un corte en diagonal levantando y extendiendo el brazo, liberó una onda de energía dorada, Zhang solo gritó y bajo la espada deteniendo e golpe con su espada, Zhang solo fue empujado pero levantó la espada haciéndola brillar, la espada lo hizo brillar un poco y avanzó corriendo, solo se impulsó y lanzó un golpe directo contra Izanamy pero Izanamy solo detuvo el ataque con la hoja de su espada causando una onda de sonido y energía más grande, Izanamy fue empujado pero saltó girando y levantó la espada cayendo en forma vertical, Zhang levantó la espada chocando con la espada de Izanamy causando una fuerte onda de sonido, Zhang trató de levantar la espada pero Izanamy lanzó un golpe con su puño derecho pero Zhang levantó la mano derecha deteniendo el golpe causando una onda de sonido, Izanamy solo levantó su espada y lanzó un corte vertical pero Zhang levantó su brazo sujetando el brazo de Izanamy, los dos estaban forcejeando mientras el suelo temblaba un poco-

¡RRRRRRR HAAAAAAARGH! -los dos gritaron lanzando un cabeza chocando sus frentes, los dos estaban forcejeando hasta que Zhang le volvió a dar otro cabezazo a Izanamy-

¡Estúpido! ¡La espada del edén le brinda gran fuerza física al usuario! ¡Ahora soy tan fuerte como un guardián! -Zhang lo soltó y le dio un golpe de gancho a Izanamy pero lo sujeto del cuello lo acercó y le dio un cabezazo en la frente solo para empujarlo y dejarlo caer al suelo, Izanamy solo cayó de espaldas pero tomó su espada y se volvió a levantar mientras Zhang tomó la suya y la hizo brillar, los dos sujetaron con ambas manos sus espadas pero Zhang lanzó un corte vertical librando un resplandor dorado, Izanamy solo se levantó y le dio un golpe a la energía causando que se destruyera al intacto, Izanamy sólo avanzó y saltó lanzado un corte vertical pero Zhang solo levantó la espada y lo empujó desviando el ataque, levantó la espada pero Izanamy solo colocó su espada de forma horizontal bloqueando el ataque causando una onda de sonido, los dos retrocedieron un poco pero volvieron a lanzar un corte vertical chocando sus espadas, Zhang empujó a Izanamy tratando de darle una patada, Izanamy retrocedió saltando esquivando el golpe, Zhang solo extendió su brazo lanzando un golpe y liberando un resplandor dorado, Izanamy solo colocó su espada frente a él deshaciendo al ataque, Zhang gritó y saltó girando de forma horizontal lanzando un corte vertical, Izanamy levantó la espada bloqueando el ataque, Izanamy terminó siendo empujado y cayó al suelo de espaldas, Zhang trató de saltó y hacer su ataque de nuevo, Izanamy solo levantó las piernas apoyando su espalda en el suelo y sus manos también, se impulsó y le dio un golpe a Zhang en las costillas impulsándolo contra unas rocas dejando que se estrellara, Izanamy se levantó y se quedó en guardia, Zhang grito y se levantó sujetando una gran roca con las manos, solo la lanzó con fuerza e Izanamy abrió los ojos viendo todo más levantó, le dio un corte en diagonal a la roca partiéndola por la mitad y desviándola en dos fragmentos, Zhang volvió a lanzar otra roca pero Izanamy le dio un corte vertical cortándola por la mitad, en medio de la roca Zhang solo llegó rugiendo y lanzó un golpe con su puño derecho, Izanamy solo movió la cabeza y levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe causando una onda de sonido en el campo, solo sujeto a Zhang con sus brazos y giró lanzando a Zhang a un lado, Zhang cayó rodando en el suelo y se giró cayendo derrapando en el suelo, Izanamy solo se quedó en guardia-

En todo lado Qiu Ju estaba corriendo contras Bruce y los otros, Clent extendió los brazos creando un muro de agua, Qiu Ju extendió el cetro creando un resplandor dorado frente a el, el ataque deshizo el muro mientras Lucy se colocó frente a Clent y tomó cinco dagas para lanzar en cada mano y las lanzó, Qiu Ju se detuvo derrapando y giró el cetro desviando las dagas, Saru fue el siguiente, avanzó corrido o y saltó lanzando un golpe mientras Hinata solo llegaba por detrás lanzando un golpe pero Qiu Ju hizo su cuerpo brillar de color dorado y desapareció, Hinata y Saru solo se detuvieron antes de golpearse, buscaron con la mirada a Qiu Ju pero Bruce lo buscaba con su olfato, Qiu Ju apareció detrás de Hinata y le dio un golpe con el cetro en la cara tirándola al suelo, levantó el cetro tratando de apuñalarla pero Saru solo gritó lanzando un golpe y dispararon una bola de fuego, Qiu Ju volvió a desaparecer y aparecio detrás de Saru cortándole la espada con la punta afilada de forma vertical, Saru solo gritó de dolor pero Clent extendió los brazos y creó látigos de agua sujetando a Qiu Ju de los brazos, Lucy avanzó corriendo tomando unos cuchillos en sus manos, Lucy gritó saltando pero Qiu Ju expulsó fuego y colocó el cetro frente a él deteniendo el golpe de Lucy pero Hinata gritó y le dio una patada en la espalda, Qiu Ju solo se quejó y Hinata giró dándole una patada en el mento alejándolo un poco mientras Lucy se alejaba, Qiu Ju solo giró su cetro pero Bruce rugió con fuerza y avanzó golpeando a Qiu Ju en las costillas, Qiu Ju solo se quejó y vio como Bruce lo sujeto con sus brazos con fuerza-

¡El cetro! ¡Quítenle el cetro! -gritó Bruce mientras Qiu Ju solo rugió, Jun extendió su brazo izquierdo disparando un cable con una daga atada al final, el cable se enredó en el cetro y tiro de él pero le costaba trabajo, Qiu Ju solo sujeto el cetro con su mano derecha, Hinata gritó y avanzó dándole una patada en el brazo haciendo que soltara el cetro-

¡No! -Qiu Ju gritó molesto mientras Jun sujetaba el centro con su mano izquierda mientras se sujetaba la herida con la derecha- ¡AAAAAAAAARGGGH! -Qiu Ju levantó los brazos y golpeó a Bruce en la espalda, Bruce solo gritó mientras Qiu Ju lo volvía a golpear haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas, Hinata gritó y avanzó corriendo, solo saltó y le dio una patada a Qiu Ju en la cara, Qiu Ju solo se encojo y lanzó un golpe pero Hinata le sujetó el brazo con su mano izquierda desviando el golpe y lanzó un golpe con su brazo derecho pero Qiu Ju inclinó la cabeza esquivando el ataque- ¡HAAAAA! -Qiu Ju gritó dándole un cabezazo a Hinata en la cabeza, Hinata se desorientó un poco y Qiu Ju la sujetó del pelo de la cabeza y la atrajo para darle un rodillazo en la cara empujándola un poco, estaba por darle otro golpe pero Saru le sujetó el brazo con sus brazos mientras Lucy gritó y avanzó corriendo sujetando sus cuchillos, Qiu Ju solo gritó y levantó el brazo derecho estrellando a Hinata en el suelo y le dio un golpe a Saru en la cara tirándolo al suelo-

¡HYAAAAAA! -Lucy gritó y saltó tratando de apuñalar a Qiu Ju en el cuerpo, Qiu Ju levantó los brazos y sujetó a Lucy de las muñecas mientras forcejeaba tratando de apartarla, Clent avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe cruzando sus brazos creando dagas de hielo que avanzaron y se clavaron en la espalda de Qiu Ju haciendo que sangrara, Lucy gruñía empujando sus cuchillos pero Qiu Ju solo gruñía y se giró bajando a Lucy contra el suelo, Lucy terminó cayendo de espaldas pero Qiu Ju la golpeó en la cara con fuerza, Lucy gritó y le dio una patada empujándolo un poco pero Clent avanzó saltando y le dio un rodillazo en la cara empujándolo de Lucy, Qiu Ju gritó y vio como Clent saltó girando y lanzando una patada pero Qiu Ju levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, Qiu Ju solo avanzó y sacó sus garras dándole un corte horizontal en el estómago a Clent haciendo que cayera al suelo sujetando sus heridas, Qiu Ju gritó sacando sus garras pero Hinata gritó y se acercó dándole un corte diagonal en la espalda a Qiu Ju, Qiu Ju gritó y giró lanzando una patada de talón pero Hinata levantó los brazos del lado izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, Qiu Ju siguió empujando a Hinata hasta que Hinata cayó al suelo de rodillas, Qiu Ju lanzó un golpe pero Hinata levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque, resistió empujando los brazos pero Qiu Ju rugía y liberó fuego empujando más sus garras-

¡RRRROOOOAAAAAAAAARG! -Bruce rugió y gritó, solo se acercó por detrás y clavó sus hojas ocultas en la espalda de Qiu Ju haciendo que gritara de dolor, Bruce levantó el brazo izquierdo clavando de nuevo su hoja oculta, lo hizo de nuevo tres veces más haciendo que Qiu Ju gritara de dolor-

¡¿A QUE TE SABE LA VENGANZA PERRA?! -gritó Bruce molesto pero Qiu Ju solo gritó liberando fuego, siguió así haciendo que Bruce lo soltara, Qiu Ju se giró y le dio una patada en el cuerpo tirándolo al suelo, Qiu Ju lo sujetó del cuello y lo empujó contra el suelo, solo lo siguió golpeando de nuevo, lo golpeó dos veces pero Bruce sacó sus garras clavándolas en el pecho de Qiu Ju, Qiu Ju gritó de dolor pero Bruce lo atrajo y le dio un cabezazo, lo volvió a golpear mientras su frente sangraba, Qiu Ju solo un sujetado del cuello por Saru y por un látigo de agua de Clent, los dos lo atrajeron y lo tiraron al suelo, Saru giró en el suelo y se levantó pero Qiu Ju solo avanzó y lo sujetó del cuello para levantarlo y lanzarlo a otro lado tirándolo de panza, Clent avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Qiu Ju levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo y le dio una patada pero, Clent derrapó en suelo pero giró golpeando el suelo liberando un torrente de agua del suelo envolviendo a Qiu Ju, Bruce gritó y extendió sus brazos liberando un relámpago golpeando a Qiu Ju haciendo que gritara de dolor, Hinata gritó y lanzó un golpe disparando fuego, el ataque le dio a Qiu Ju en el cuerpo, extendió los brazos liberando tres bolas de fuego, los tres ataques le dieron a Qiu Ju en el cuerpo, Saru trataba de correr pero tenía su brazo izquierdo herido, avanzó corriendo y saltó sujetando el cuello de Qiu Ju, lo sujetó del cuello mientras Qiu Ju lo sujetó de su traje tratando de quitarlo de encima, Saru gritó expulsando fuego pero Qiu Ju podía resistirlo-

¡Lucy Hinata ya! -Saru gritó molesto, Lucy tomó unas dagas y avanzó corriendo, lanzó las dagas y Qiu Ju levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando una daga pero esta se enterró en su brazo y la segunda fue en su pierna izquierda, Qiu Ju solo rugió y sujetó a Saru de la cabeza rasgando parte de su piel con sus garras- ¡HAAAAAAAAAGH! -Saru gritó mientras Qiu Ju le cortaba su ojo derecho dejándole una marca de sus garras, Qiu Ju lo sujetó del cuello y lo lanzó contra el suelo, lo golpeó en el estómago haciendo que el suelo temblara y se agrietara, Saru gritó escupiendo sangre, Clent trató de moverse pero cayó de rodillas, Lucy avanzó corriendo y saltó girando lanzando una patada, Qiu Ju se alejó de un paso, Lucy tomó sus dagas y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un corte horizontal con el brazo izquierdo pero Qiu Ju la sujetó del brazo y le dio un golpe en la cara con fuerza, Lucy gritó escupiendo sangre por una herida en su labio pero Qiu Ju aprovechó y le dio una patada en la rodilla izquierda, solo se escuchó como su pierna sufrió una fractura y ella gritó cayendo al suelo sujetándose la pierna-

¡Lucy! -Hinata gritó molesta y avanzó corriendo, solo le dio un golpe a Qiu Ju en la cara, Qiu Ju solo fue empujado y se recuperó solo para extender los brazos liberando fuego, Hinata se colocó al frente deteniendo el ataque, solo gritó mientras el fuego terminó hiriéndola un poco y cayó de rodillas, Qiu Ju solo avanzó lanzando un golpe pero Hinata levantó su mano izquierda deteniendo el golpe, gruñó y le giró la mano haciendo que la doblara, le dio un golpe en el estómago, lo golpeó mientras se levantaba y le daba un golpe en la cara, lo golpeaba en la mejilla y le dio una patada en el pecho-

Maldicion...¿que acaso es inmortal? -dijo Jun cansada viendo a Qiu Ju herido y derramando sangre pero sin doblarse, sin quejarse, solo se mantenía peleando- tengo que...tengo que...-se quejo sujetando su herida y vio el cetro a un lado, Hinata y Qiu Ju lanza ron un golpe chocando sus puños pero se sujetaron sus garras entrelazando sus garras y forcejearon un poco-

¡Ríndanse! ¡No pueden contra mi! -Qiu Ju rugió empujando más a Hinata-

¡AHAAAAAA! -Jun gritó golpeando a Qiu Ju en la espalda con la parte filosa, Qiu Ju gritó recibiendo un corte poco profundo en la espalda, Qiu Ju solo le dio un rodillazo a Hinata en las piernas y después le dio una patada en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Qiu Ju solo recibió un golpe en su espalda de parte de Jun pero se giró y sujetó el cetro con sus manos, Bruce gritó y expulsó descargas del cuerpo, le dio un golpe a Qiu Ju en la cara, lo sujetó del cuello y comenzó a golpearlo varias veces en la cara, Qiu Ju solo sacó sus garras y las cubrió de fuego apuñalando a Bruce en las costillas del lado derecho, los dos estaban forcejeando entre ellos tratando de mantener su fuerza-

¡Ahora! ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo Jun! -gritó Bruce molesto forcejeando con Qiu Ju, Qiu Ju solo expulsó fuego viendo como Jun avanzaba hacia él pero Bruce no lo soltaba, Jun solo lo apuñalo en la espalda con la parte del filo-

¡AAAAAAAAAARRGG! -Qiu Ju gritó de dolor mientras Jun giraba la lanza tratando de matarlo, gritó liberando fuego en forma de una explosión empujando a ambos a Bruce y Jun alejándolos de él, Qiu Ju solo estaba cayendo al suelo pero gritó pasando las manos por su espalda- ¡aaaaarg! ¡Aaaaaaarg! -sacó el centro de su cuerpo y vio a Jun quejándose en el suelo, se acercó a ella caminando-

¡No! ¡Aaaarg! -Bruce trató de levantarse pero no pudo- ¡Alejate de ella! -Hinata gritó poniéndose de pie y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego pero Qiu Ju extendió su cetro frente a él deteniendo el ataque y luego le dio un empujón con la mano lanzándolo de regreso contra Hinata haciendo que lo recibiera de lleno y cayera al suelo herida, Bruce vio la espada de Hinata a un lado y la tomó- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Jun corre! -Qiu Ju solo se acercó gruñendo y levantó el cetro solo para perforar el pecho de Jun con el-

¡RROOAAAAAAAAGGH! -Jun gritó escupiendo sangre mientras Qiu Ju giraba y enterraba más el cetro en ella hasta tocar el suelo-

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Bruce giró con fuerza y avanzó clavando la espada en el pecho de Qiu Ju, la siguió moviendo hasta que cortó a Qiu Ju por todo el pecho, tomó la espada y la sacó con fuerza dejando que Qiu Ju se diera la vuelta pero Bruce solo tomó un cuchillo y lo paso por su cuello liberando una descarga, Qiu Ju solo se ahogaba en sangre y se sujetó el cuello tratando de detener una grave hemorragia, Qiu Ju trató de sujetar a Bruce pero terminó cayendo al suelo- haaaf...haaaf Pudrete en el...infierno desgraciado...

Jun...Jun -Bruce la cargo solo para verla herida y sufriendo tratando de respirar-

¡Jun! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido viéndola herida- No...ella no

Ja la perra ha perdido -dijo Zhang sonriendo- sabía que no podría contra Qiu Ju, pero que estupido dejarse matara así de fácil y por descuido jamás fue tan listo

¡Cállate! -Izanamy gritó y giró lanzando un golpe dándole a Zhang en la cara tirándolo al suelo- ese sujetó siguió tus órdenes sin dudar ni una sola vez, y ahora tu solo lo tratas como basura a pesar de que murió

Esos soldados son fácilmente reemplazables -dijo Zhang sonriendo, se levantó y quedó en guardia expulsando energía de la espada- buscaré a alguien más fuerte y listo

No saldrás de aquí -dijo Izanamy serio, los dos quedaron en guardia pero Zhang levantó la espada envolviéndola en energía dorada que comenzó a girar en la hoja, lanzó un golpe directo contra el suelo creando líneas de fuego debajo, se crearon flamas e Izanamy avanzó corriendo, solo saltó esquivando un ataque pero Zhang sacó la espada y lanzó un corte vertical, corto de forma horizontal y giró lanzando un corte en diagonal, Izanamy vio como frente a él aparecieron las líneas del corte, primero recibió un corte en su hombro izquierdo hasta el pecho, se agachó esquivando la línea pero la tercera se formó detrás de él dándole un corte en la espalda, Izanamy se quejó pero Zhang avanzó lanzando un golpe directo con la espada, Izanamy colocó la suya deteniendo el golpe con la hoja, forcejeo un poco, desvió el ataque y Zhang terminó derrapando, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un corte vertical chocando sus espadas, Izanamy empujó a Zhang y trató de apuñalarlo con su espada pero Zhang solo levantó el brazo izquierdo protegiéndose con la armadura, Izanamy aplico fuerza y terminó clavando sus espada en el brazo de Zhang, Zhang solo se sorprendió e Izanamy soltó la espada solo para girar y darle una patada en la cabeza, Zhang se sorprendió e Izanamy avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe horizontal en el pecho a Zhang empujándolo a un más, Zhang lanzó un golpe directo con su espada pero Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque destruyendo parte de sus protectores, Zhang trató de mover la espada de Izanamy de su brazo pero no podía moverla, Izanamy avanzó y Zhang trató de atacarlo pero Izanamy solo se agachó y rodeó a Zhang tomando la espada de su brazo, la sacó y Zhang se quejó, Izanamy le dio un corte horizontal en las costillas cortando parte de la armadura, Izanamy solo paso detrás de él y le dio un corte en diagonal en la espalda cortando la armadura, Zhang solo se enojó y rugió, Zhang lanzó un corte vertical pero Izanamy colocó hacia abajo su espada y después la levantó golpeando la espada dorada con ella, ala fuerza hizo que Zhang soltara la espada, Zhang solo rugió y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy tambien lanzó un golpe, los dos estaban por chocar puños pero Izanamy movió la cabeza esquivando el ataque, Izanamy siguió moviendo su brazo hasta que golpeó a Zhang directo en la cara, lo empujó y terminó dejándolo en el suelo, Zhang solo se puso de rodillas y gruñó quedando en guardia, las espadas estaban cayendo pero Izanamy solo levantó su brazo y atrapó la suya, la espada dorada cayó frente a Zhang y el avanzó corriendo para tomarla, solo giró lanzó un corte horizontal pero Izanamy solo le dio un corte vertical desviando el golpe al suelo, Izanamy gritó y le dio un cabezazo a Zhang en la cabeza, solo levantó su espada y le dio un ligero corte sobre los ojos, Zhang solo retrocedió un poco y vio a Izanamy pero su cara comenzó a mojarse con su sangre-

Trató de contener la herida pero Izanamy solo sonrió, Zhang solo comenzó a gruñir y avanzó molesto y gritando, Zhang solo aprecio detrás de Izanamy e Izanamy solo giró lanzando un corte en vertical chocando con la espada de Zhang, giró y le dio una patada en el cuerpo, Zhang solo giró y la espada brilló, cayó de rodillas pero solo avanzó corriendo, los dos volvieron a chocar espadas pero la espada de Zhang brilló con fuerza comenzó a romper la espada de Izanamy al menos un poco, Izanamy gritó y empujó a Zhang y levantó la espada dándole un corte vertical en el pecho, Izanamy solo vio como Zhang gritó y lanzó un corte en diagonal con la espada Izanamy le dio un corte chocando su hoja con la suya causando que la espada se agrietara más pero Zhang terminó siendo empujado, Izanamy lanzó un golpe disparando un resplandor dorado y golpeó a Zhang en el pecho causando una grieta en la armadura, Zhang solo volvió a intentar cortarlo pero Izanamy le dio otro golpe a la hoja con fuerza, esta vez la fuerA había aumentado un poco más, los dos se alejaron saltaron e Izanamy grito expulsando energia, Zhang gritó haciendo que la espada brillara más, los dos avanzaron y chocaron causando un gran resplandor dorado, el suelo tembló un poco e Izanamy terminó derrapando en el suelo detrás de Zhang, cuando noto la espada de plata se había roto-

Se rompió...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Zhang gritó y trató de atacarlo con la espada pero Izanamy concentró energía en su puño derecho y avanzó, Zhang lanzó un corte horizontal e Izanamy solo movió la cabeza esquivando el ataque pero su ojo derecho terminó recibiendo el corte profundo- ¡HAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó y terminó golpeando a Zhang en el pecho, solo gritó liberando energía y liberó un gran resplandor dorado empujando a Zhang-

No puedes reemplazar a las personas -dijo Izanamy serio- ¡todos nuestros amigos, no, todos son irremplazables!

¡Cállate! -Zhang gritó lanzando un golpe con su espada disparando un resplandor dorado, Izanamy gritó y se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, en sus brazos aparecieron ligeros cortes que cortaron parte de la armadura, Izanamy solo terminó derrapando en el suelo dejando una marca en el suelo de sus pies- ¡todos son fácilmente reemplazables! ¡No te atrevas a contradecirme! ¡Tu no sabes lo que es darlo todo por algo y verlo fallar solo por simples errores humanos! -Zhang lanzando varios golpes con la espada disparando varios ataques de energía, Izanamy avanzó corriendo solo viendo un poco borroso-

 _Tengo que acercarme, tengo que dar le un golpe directo al cuerpo -_ Izanamy solo se movió dándole un golpe horizontal al ataque deshaciéndolo pero su protector derecho se agrietó por el ataque, otro ataque avanzó y le dio un golpe en la pierna izquierda haciendo que se quejara y terminara con una cortada, otro ataque le dio en el estómago dejándole una ligera quemadura, Izanamy se quejó pero sólo aguantó- _Aguanta...Aguanta...Aguanta..._

¡Vamos Izanamy no te rindas! -gritó Saru molesto aguantando el dolor del cuerpo-

Saru...-Izanamy sólo pudo aguantar pero Zhang lanzó un corte vertical e Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque, Zhang gritó y lanzó un golpe directo liberando un gran resplandor dorado cubriendo a Izanamy, Izanamy gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando un resplandor dorado rojizo creando un escudo- maldicion...

¡Tal vez has perdido tu espada pero aún tienes tus brazos y piernas para pelear! -gritó Lucy desde donde estaba tratando de levantarse, Izanamy estaba forcejeando tratando de aguantar el ataque mientras más se hundía en el suelo-

¡Es verdad! ¡Todavía puedes no te rindas! -gritó Clent levantándose de las rocas-

¡Malditos insectos ya cállense! -Zhang gritó y levantó la espada lanzando un corte en diagonal liberando energía hacia donde estaban ellos-

¡Déjalos! -Izanamy gritó y avanzó liberando energía, solo apareció frente a el ataque y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando energía dorada rojiza dejando que el ataque chocara con el de Zhang, el ataque terminó explotando cubriendo todo de humo, Izanamy avanzó corriendo en medio del humo, Zhang gritó lanzando varios golpes con la espada liberando ataques de Izanamy, Izanamy solo corrió esquivando los ataques, Zhang lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando, Izanamy salto esquivando el ataque dejando que chocara con el suelo causando un ligero temblor, Zhang gritó y clavó la espada en el suelo causando un fuerte temblor, las rocas se agrietaron un poco y se levantaron causando que Izanamy se viera confundido y sin puntos de apoyo-

¡No podrás ganarme! ¡Con la espada y el fruto soy invencible! -Zhang sólo extendió su brazo izquierdo mostrando el fruto, las rocas brillaron avanzaron hacia Izanamy pero Izanamy solo saltó y calló de rodillas en una roca, solo se impulsó y avanzó hacia otra roca rodeando a Zhang con cada saltó- ¡tú no puedes vencerme!

¡Si puede! -gritó Hinata molesta sujetando su brazo izquierdo- ¡El puede hacerlo!

¡OOOAAAAAAAAAGH! -Izanamy gritó avanzando y llegó con Zhang solo lanzando un golpe pero Zhang colocó la espada frente a él deteniendo el golpe causando una onda de sonido y resplandor dorado, Izanamy estaba gruñendo empujando más a Zhang pero el solo gritó liberando un fuerte resplandor dorado empujando a Izanamy, levantó la espada creando un gran resplandor dorado Izanamy solo gruñó y extendió su brazo derecho creando una espada de energía, lanzó un corte en diagonal y los dos ataques chocaron causando un gran resplandor en medio, Izanamy terminó siendo empujado igual que Zhang- ¡Aaaaaaaaah!

¡AAAAAAARGHH! ¡GRRRRR! -Zhang sólo gruñó quedando de pie, extendió su brazo derecho sujetando la espada y luego liberó un resplandor dorado sujetando a Izanamy cubriéndolo con energía dorada- ¡un miserable insecto como tu no merece vivir en mi reino! -solo gritó y lanzó a Izanamy contra unas rocas causando un fuerte impacto, Izanamy se quejó saliendo de las rocas y siguió corriendo, extendió los brazos liberando tres bolas de fuego pero Zhang sólo les dio un golpe liberando energía y las deshizo de impacto, Izanamy solo estaba corriendo y saltó girando lanzando un golpe y le dio un golpe a Zhang en lá cabeza haciendo que se quejara viendo al suelo, Izanamy gritó tratando de darle una patada pero Zhang solo gritó y liberó un resplandor dorado empujando a Izanamy alejándolo más, Izanamy giró y terminó cayendo a cuatro patas en el suelo-

¡Muere ya! -Zhang gritó y extendió la espada liberando un resplandor dorado pero Izanamy gritó liberando energía creando un escudo frente a el deteniendo el ataque causando una explosión, Izanamy solo estaba en medio del humo viendo a Zhang- solo...¡DÉJATE MATAR! -Izanamy sólo gruñó y expulsó energía quedando en guardia- ¡desgraciado animal híbrido!

Di lo que quieras pero...¡jamás voy a ceder ni un paso más! -Izanamy gritó expulsando cubriendo su cuerpo, su ojo derecho se abrió mostrando que su ojo se había curado pero su párpado aún tenía una gran cicatriz-

¿Que no vas a ceder? -dijo Zhang molesto- ¡No me hagas reír bestia! ¡Espada del Edén! ¡Te lo ordenó! ¡Dame más poder! ¡Para que pueda matar a este miserable hereje y a sus aliados! -la espada brilló con más fuerza cubriendo a Zhang y su cuerpo así como sus ojos brillaron de color dorado, sus ojos estaban en blanco mientras la espada ya no brillaba, solo la guardo en su espalda y se comenzó a reír- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡SE ACABÓ ESTA PELEA! ¡Ahora yo tengo el poder de todo un ejército! ¡No! ¡Todavía más que eso! ¡Tengo el poder de un dios finalmente!

¿Un dios dices? -dijo Izanamy calmado y solo sonrió- No, a pesar de la gran carga del poder de esa espada no eres más fuerte que yo, solo eres normal

¡Cállate! ¡Lo sabremos al pelear! -Zhang gritó y avanzó corriendo igual que Izanamy, los dos chocaron sus puños creando un fuerte resplandor dorado en el campo seguido de una fuerte descarga dorada, el suelo se agrietó pero Zhang gritó y extendió su brazo izquierdo sujetando a Izanamy en un resplandor dorado, lo levantó y luego lo lanzó contra un árbol estrellándolo con fuerza, sólo avanzó corriendo pero Izanamy lanzó un tronco, Zhang gritó y le dio un golpe en horizontal al tronco cortándolo por la mitad, solos avanzó y lanzó un golpe mientras Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, su brazo vibró un poco pero Zhang gritó y comenzó a pelear con Izanamy en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, Zhang gritó lanzando una patada de talón e Izanamy lanzó una patada chocando su pierna con la de el, se escuchó un fuerte impacto y los dos solo lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños pero Zhang lanzó un golpe sacando sus garras pero Izanamy lo esquivó la cabeza esquivando el ataque y lanzó un golpe pero gancho pero Zhang lo sujetó y lo atrajo para darle una patada en el pecho, Izanamy se quejó y Zhang le dio un golpe en el estómago seguido de un golpe en el mentón y otro en la cara, lo siguió golpeando n todo el cuerpo y lanzó un golpe concentrando energía pero Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque y rodeando a Zhang, terminó detrás de él y lanzó una patada pero Zhang levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque y terminó siendo empujado arrastrando los pies, Zhang gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga de energía pero Izanamy extendió los brazos sujetando el ataque y lo desvió pero Zhang gritó lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy le sujetó el puño deteniendo el golpe causando un fuerte impacto, Izanamy solo estaba gruñendo forcejeando contra Zhang-

¡Yo no pienso perder! ¡Todo por lo que he luchado y sacrificado no desaparecerá por culpa tuya! -Zhang gritó molesto expulsando energía y liberó energía concentrándola en su puño, la liberó en una descarga empujando a Izanamy, avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se movió esquivando el ataque, Zhang extendió su brazo derecho atrapando a Izanamy en energía y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga de energía dorada contra Izanamy golpeándolo con fuerza lanzándolo contra unas rocas, solo avanzó corriendo y apareció frente a el lanzando un golpe, Izanamy se puso de pie lanzando un golpe y los dos chocaron sus puños causando un gran resplandor pero Zhang bajo su garra izquierda lanzando un golpe, Izanamy solo solo desapareció y apareció en otro lado, Zhang gritó y extendió los brazos liberando un gran descarga de energía, Izanamy gritó y extendió los brazos liberando algo de fuego en forma de un torbellino, los dos ataques chocaron acusando un fuerte resplandor seguido de una descarga de energías, algunos destellos cayeron en el suelo causando algo de destruccion pero Zhang solo apareció detrás de Izanamy le dio un golpe haciendo que gritara de dolor, Zhang brillo creando clones de energía dorada, un clon avanzó y le dio una patada en el estomago a Izanamy, otro avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo pero otro dos se acercaron y lo sujetaron de las piernas para levantarlo y Zhang llegó solo para colocarse debajo de Izanamy y le dio un golpe liberando un resplandor dorado, Izanamy gritó siendo elevado en el aire, Izanamy solo estaba girando y Zhang extendió su brazo derecho atrapando a Izanamy en su resplandor dorado-

¡Esto se terminó! -gritó Zhang molesto, Izanamy solo estaba gritando pero liberó energía mientras Zhang levantó su brazo izquierdo y dejó que algunos árboles y rocas avanzaran contra Izanamy chocando en su cuerpo creando una nube de humo y polvo, todo siguió avanzando formando una roca redonda- ¡sello divino! ¡No podrás salir de ahí no importa que tan fuerte seas!

¡Izanamy! -gritó Hinata preocupada, Jun aún podía ver la pelea pero la esfera comenzó a brillar y se destruyó poco a poco formando una bola roja de fuego e Izanamy terminó cayendo al suelo de rodillas con parte de su traje roto, su brazo izquierdo estaba en parte quemado, partes de su armadura rota, parte de la costilla derecha rota y parte de sus botas también, sus heridas ya eran más notorias-

Esta herido -Lucy se tapó la boca nerviosa-

Se acabó, el no podrá volver a levantarse -dijo Zhang molesto- el solo será polvo dentro de poco, nadie puede vencer el poder de los fragmentos del edén, llegó su fin -Po y Tigresa estaban más alejados viendo todo mientras Tigresa ayudaba a Po a caminar-

No...él aún no termina -dijo Po calmado- jejeje...él siempre se levanta...-Izanamy se puso de pie mientras Zhang solo estaba sorprendido viéndolo- no importa cuantas veces lo derribes ya que siempre se levantará y no solo eso su poder aumenta cada vez que resurge

Es verdad...él no sabe lo que es rendirse -dijo Bruce serio, Izanamy se puso de pie temblando un poco y levantó la mirada mostrando su energía dorada- el siempre se pone de pie aunque tenga huesos rotos

Imposible...ya no debería quedarle energía -dijo Zhang sorprendido- ¿de donde saca tanto poder?

Aún no terminó...aún no -dijo Izanamy serio expulsando energía dorada que poco a poco perdía su brillo dorado-

Izanamy...je. Izanamy no está peleando por sí mismo -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Que dijiste? -dijo Zhang molesto viendo a Hinata-

El carga nuestras esperanzas -dijo Hinata sonriendo- el está peleando por...todos nosotros

¡Cállense! ¡¿Que él está peleando por ustedes?! ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡El ya no tiene más poder! ¡Su espada se ha roto y sus huesos se están rompiendo! -Zhang gritó molesto, Izanamy se quedó en guardia pero su Modo Explosivo perdió su brillo dorado casi mostrando a Izanamy en su forma base- ¡Miren incluso está perdiendo su poder dorado! ¡¿Lo ven ahora?! ¡Su poder no es infinito! ¡El poder de sus sentimientos son sólo basura!

¡No son basura! -gritaron Lucy, Clent, Saru, Bruce, Izanamy y Hinata molestos-

Todos...todos juntos hemos pasado por muchas cosas -dijo Clent serio-

Si todos peleamos juntos y jamás nos rendimos -dijo Saru serio-

Le brindamos a Izanamy nuestras esperanzas, todo lo que creemos -dijo Lucy molesta-

Todos nosotros confiamos en el -dijo Bruce serio- el carga nuestros sentimientos

El carga nuestros deseos y nuestras esperanzas -dijo Hinata calmada- el lo sabe muy bien

¡Lo se! -Izanamy gritó molesto- todos ellos pusieron su fe en mí y no los voy a decepcionar -apretó los puños expulsando energía azul oscura y rasgos negros, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad pero su traje seguía igual- ¡El poder que tengo no es solo mío! ¡Este poder esta hecho con la esperanza y confianza de mi familia! ¡No es algo falso como el tuyo!

¡Cállate! ¡Te demostrare que ese poder es falso y es totalmente inútil! -gritó Zhang molesto, lanzó un golpe liberando una gran descarga de energía dorada, Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque, Zhang lanzó más ataques disparando cada uno pero Izanamy solo se agachó esquivando el primero, saltó esquivando el segundo y golpeó el tercero desviándolo, avanzó avanzó y le dio un golpe a Zhang en el estómago liberando una descarga empujando a Zhang pero Zhang solo derrapó un poco cayendo de rodillas- ¡Te demostrare el poder que nosotros tenemos! ¡Este es el poder de todos nosotros!

Perdió el Modo Explosivo -dijo Po serio- esta vez si lo van a matar

No...tal vez lo perdió físicamente pero...es como si aún estuviera ahí -dijo Tigresa sería- vamos...demuéstrame ese poder que tienes Guerrero del sol -Izanamy y Zhang solo se vieron enojados y avanzaron-

¡RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARG! -Zhang gritó molesto expulsando energía-

¡HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó y avanzó corriendo, expulsó energía cubriendo sus puños de energía negra de bordes azules, Zhang lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy movió la cabeza dejando que que le cortara parte del hombro izquierdo pero él le dio un golpe en la cara liberando energía, Zhang gritó escupiendo sangre mientras era ligeramente empujado, Izanamy retrocedió un poco pero gritó y quedó suspendido y avanzó de nuevo igual que Zhang, los dos chocaron sus puños causando una una onda de sonido, Zhang lanzó un golpe liberando energía pero Izanamy desapareció apareció detrás de Zhang lanzando un golpe pero Zhang desapareció y apareció a la derecha de Izanamy dándole un codazo en el cuerpo, Izanamy se quejó pero le dio un golpe en la cara a Zhang, se giró y le dio una patada de talón en la cara, Zhang gritó y avanzó solo para pelear contra Izanamy, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, Izanamy se giró y lanzó un golpe pero Zhang lo bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe directo pero Izanamy movió la cabeza y le dio una patada a Zhang en las costillas, Zhang solo gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Aún muro de hilo se tomó frente a él sujetándolo del brazo-

¡¿Que?! -Zhang gritó sorprendido mientras Izanamy saltó y le dio una patada liberándolo del hielo y arrojándolo lejos-

Izanamy...usó el ataque de Noe...la prision de hielo -dijo Clent sorprendido, Izanamy y Zhang solo se vieron y avanzaron pero Zhang saltó girando y golpeó el suelo creando un gran temblor mientras las rocas eran levantadas, Izanamy gritó y extendió los brazos creando flamas negras que avanzaron golpeando a Zhang el cuerpo mientras una roca golpeó a Izanamy en el cuerpo, las flamas negras solo golpearon a Zhang causando una explosión, Zhang sólo avanzó creando clones de energía, el primero avanzó pero Izanamy gruñó viendo al original más atrás extendiendo los brazos, Izanamy avanzó corriendo esquivando el ataque de un clon, se agachó derrapando y saltó girando esquivando a otro, Zhang gritó y estiró los brazos disparando energía, pero Izanamy solo desapareció y apareció detrás de Zhang concentrando energía negra en su mano derecha y sacó las garras-

¡RRROOAAAAAAARG! -Izanamy gritó bajando el brazo liberando energía negra que cortó el ojo izquierdo de Zhang-

¡HAAAAAAAA! ¡MI OJO! ¡Mi ojo! -Zhang gritó sujetando su ojo izquierdo y se enojó viendo a Izanamy-

Ahora uso mis garras salvajes -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Combinado con mis puños de fuego -dijo Saru sonriendo- ¡Sigue así Izanamy! ¡Puedes derrotarlo! -Zhang solo gritó rugiendo liberando un resplandor dorado en el cuerpo de Izanamy haciendo que gritara y fuera lanzado hacia un rato dl puente estrellándolo con fuerza, Zhang extendió los brazos haciendo que varias rocas levantaran pero el dolor en su ojo lo detuvo y dejó agujas en sus pensión-

¡Bastardo! -Zhang gritó y avanzó saltando solo para llegar a la roca y golpearla pero Izanamy no estaba, Izanamy estaba detrás de Zhang expulsando energía y concentró una descarga en su puño derecho, Izanamy rugió y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga que tomó forma de tigre, la energía avanzó y golpeó a Zhang causando una gran descarga seguido de una explosión-

Nadie se salva de mi mejor técnica el rugido del leon -dijo Bruce sonriendo pero Zhang salió del humo y sujetó a Izanamy de la cara para empujarlo y estrellarlo contra una roca, siguió empujándolo perforando más y más rocas hasta que llegó al suelo haciendo que gritara de dolor-

¡Aaaaaaaaah! -Izanamy gritó de dolor pero Zhang lo levantó y lo volvió a estrellar liberando energía haciendo que gritara aún más-

¡Veamos como sobrevivies cuando mate a tu familia! -gritó Zhang molesto y avanzó corriendo contra Hinata, concentró energía y sujetó la espada, Hinata se quedó en guardia pero Izanamy avanzó sujetando a Zhang del cuerpo cubierto en fuego, Hinata sólo vio sorprendida como Izanamy siguió empujando a Zhang expulsando fuego y giró tratando de chocarlo contra una roca-

¡Destruyelo guapo! -Hinata gritó sonriendo, los dos se estrellaron en una roca causando una ligera explosión pero Zhang salió del humo gritando-

¡RRAOOAOAAAAAAARG! -Zhang gritó con fuerza golpeando a Izanamy en la cara, lo sujetó del cuello y comenzó a golpearlo más veces en su cara, lo levantó y luego lo estrelló con fuerza en el suelo-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó de dolor mientras Zhang lo sujetó y lo estrelló contra una pared de roca, lo arrastró estrellando parte de su rostro hasta mancharlo de sangre, Zhang extendió su brazo y liberó energía dorada empujando a Izanamy hasta estrellarlo congas rocas, tomó la espada y liberó energía-

¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! -Zhang gritó con fuerza levantando su espada pero un brillo dorado lo distrajo e Izanamy apareció-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó avanzando envuelto en energía dorada, por momentos sólo pasaba a su forma de guardia mientras se preparaba para dar un golpe, Zhang estaba por bajar la espada pero dos latidos de agua detuvieron el golpe colocándose frente a la espada, Hinata vio a Clent pero él no estaba haciendo nada, Izanamy solo gritó y avanzó concentrando fuego, energía dorada y parte de energía eléctrica- ¡UUUUUAAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Izanamy gritó golpeando la espada dorada con su puño desnudo al momento de golpearla se había creando una onda de sonido y vieron como Izanamy estaba empujando a Zhang con su fuerza dejando una marca de arrastre en el suelo, en medio de las rocas se vio como Izanamy estaba expulsando energía dorada del Modo explosivo pero seguía en su fase normal, su cuerpo expulsaba ligeros rastros de energía negra del cuerpo Minnie tras Zhang gritaba sujetando la espada frente a el, la espada bloqueaba el ataque de Izanamy pero poco a poco se estaba agrietando con su puño- ¡RRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARG! -Izanamy gritaba empujando a Zhang-

¡HAZLO! -gritaron Po y Tigresa viendo a Izanamy-

¡DESTRUYELO IZANAMY! -gritó Bruce sorprendido y nervioso-

¡PUEDES LOGRARLO! -Hinata gritó nerviosa-

¡VAMOS! -gritaron Saru, Clent y Lucy, el poder de Izanamy lo cubrió formando fuego dorado cubriéndolo con una descarga eléctrica blanca, su cuerpo se vi cubierto totalmente mientras la energía tomaba forma de dragón dorado, la espada solo comenzó a destruirse hasta el punto en que terminó cortada por la mitad-

¿Este...es el poder...de los seres vivos y su confianza? -dijo Zhang sorprendido mientras Izanamy terminó golpeando su pecho-

¡OOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó pasando a su Modo Guardián y golpeó con fuerza el pecho de Zhang liberando un resplandor dorado que perforó el pecho de Zhang liberando una gran cantidad de energía, la energía terminó saliendo por otro extremo creando un gran resplandor en el campo todos vieron sorprendidos como Izanamy había derrotado a Zhang, después de un rato Zhang estaba agonizando en brazos de Izanamy-

Aaaah...no...Arrrg no...esto no termina...-dijo Zhang molesto y escupiendo sangre- aun quedan más...templarios...como yo...no habrá ni...solo momento...en que...

Mejor ahórrate las palabras porque tu muerte esta muy cerca -dijo Izanamy serio, Izanamy tomó la espada dorada en su mano y la vio como estaba destruida, Zhang reía un poco-

Los templarios sabrán...de mi caída...y vendrán...aun hay más...en el mundo...en todo el mundo...todos compartimos el mismo...sueño, lo hacemos por el...el mundo...para traer paz...eso es lo que...nos enseñaron...desde hace...tiempo...ellos viven..atorados...en su mundo pequeño sin...darse cuenta...de cual es...su final...nosotros solo...queríamos mostrarles que...podemos tener un mejor futuro -dijo Zhang molesto- ¿eso es un crimen?

Yo jamás me he considerado una persona que tiene mucha fe, siempre he visto con un principio y un propósito todo, no podemos dejar que alguien nos dé el futuro, nosotros tenemos que pelear para poder tener un mejor futuro, tenemos que vivir apreciando todo lo que tenemos ahora, no podemos dar todo por sentado, debemos proteger este mundo y jamás descuidarlo, creando conciencia, mostrando un mejor camino es lo correcto, no manipulando a la gente solo para que se mate, reír, llorar, pensar, amar, perder y sentir es lo que muestra que estamos vivos, tenemos el mayor don de todos, la vida y eso es el verdadero tesoro que debemos proteger sobre todo de nuestros amigos y familiar e incluso de quienes jamás han cometido un acto de maldad

Yo...jamás podré entender eso...y la muerte...solo será un castigo...más jamás podré hayas él descanso eterno -dijo Zhang molesto escupiendo sangre-

Yo espero que lo encuentre y que algún día veas los maravillosos que es este mundo y que veas lo maravilloso que es vivir -dijo Izanamy calmado, Zhang terminó dando su último suspiro y murió en brazo de Izanamy- Requiescat in peace -Po y Tigresa estaban alejándose del lugar con Tigresa ayudado a Po a caminar-

¿No dirás nada? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

No...ya no hace falta decir algo -dijo Po cansado- fui un idiota completo, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, el me perdono la vida y yo le regrese el favor, eso es todo

Esta bien -dijo Tigresa calmada- ¿ahora que hacemos?

Seguir adelante, hacia el futuro -dijo Po calmado, los dos se fueron retirando de ahí, mientras Izanamy solo se acercó a Jun y los otros-

Jun, Jun, Jun, noooo, perdóname...-Bruce estaba llorando cargando a Jun en sus brazos, Saru y Clent estaban apretando los dientes y desviando sus miradas, Lucy estaba tapándose su cara conteniendo un poco el llanto, Hinata solo estaba deprimida bajando las orejas-

Jun...-Izanamy se arrodilló junto a ellos y Jun abrió los ojos viéndolo- lo logramos...ganamos y tengo los fragmentos...

Aaah...que bien -dijo Jun sonriendo-...aaagh...te ves como mierda...jeje

Jun...-Izanamy tomó su mano- jamás te olvidaremos...ni al credo...te prometo que Japón y China mantendrán el legado de los asesinos tienes mi palabra

Gracias...recuerden...que todos...todos,...aaah somos...familia...aaagh peleamos juntos...y servimos...a la luz...viviendo...entre las sombras -dijo Jun sonriendo- cuídense...y protejan el mundo...protejan el credo...solo por aquellos...buenas...personas que salvamos...todos...puedo irme...en paz

Jun no te rindas...-dijo Bruce llorando- ¿que voy a hacer sin ti?

No llores mi amor...aaagh al...final fui muy...feliz porque...me amaste -dijo Jun sonriendo- Gracias...Bruce...aaah fui muy feliz -Jun y Bruce estaban llorando, Bruce solo la abrazo con fuerza mientras los demás lloraban en silencio- se...tu siempre...aaah...seas fuertes...y Victoria...para los asesinos

Victoria para los asesinos -dijeron todos tristes, Jun solo suspiró muriendo en los brazos de Bruce-

¡No! -Bruce gritó llorando abrazando a Jun mientras los demás sintieron pena y tristeza, Izanamy y Hinata se abrazaron llorando, tres días después todos estaban en la isla de Okinawa, todos estaban vendados mientras Izanamy tenía el ojo derecho parchado con unas vendas, Bruce cargo el cuerpo de Jun y lo acostó en una base hecha con madera-

Háganlo -dijo Bruce deprimido, Izanamy, Hinata, Saru, Lucy y Clent tomaron unas antorchas y caminaron a la base para lanzar las antorchas y dejar que se quemara junto al cuerpo de Jun, Bruce solo estaba, llorando viendo la espada de Jun en sus manos, solo vieron como el fuego siguió mientras el cielo se nublaba un poco-

 _En toda guerra después de la tormenta viene la calma_ -Izanamy estaba viendo a Bruce sufrir, todos estaban más calmados- _habrá días en que perdamos la fe...días en que nuestro aliados_ -Hinata tomó la mano de Izanamy y los dos estaban viendo al frente, Lucy solo se fue caminando un poco alejándose de ahí- _nos traicionen pero jamás llegará el día en que olvidemos quienes somos y lo que fuimos_

Los fragmentos del edén -Izanamy estaba viendo la espada destruida, el cetro y el fruto en una mesa- son objetos muy poderosos pero también muy peligrosos, es mejor que no estén a plena vista, es mejor que sean escondidos a todo el mundo

Antes de morir Jun me dio un mapa -dijo Bruce calmado- ese mapa me dio cuevas y templos para esconderlos ese era su plan antes de...bueno ya saben

Entiendo, bruce y yo iremos a estos lugares -dijo Izanamy calmado- y los esconderemos para que jamás sean vistos de nuevo -todos estaban asintiendo mientras el Animus comenzaba a volver todo blanco-

¿Que está pasando? -Rasel estaba en el exterior viendo todo los recuerdos en los monitores mientras Amy estaba sentada en la silla y la leopardo estaba tratando de corrergir o de activar la secuencia de recuerdos- ¡MUÉSTRAME LOS RECUERDOS YA!

Eso trató pero la máquina no los encuentra es como si no existieran -dijo la hembra preocupada- sus recuerdos ya no avanzan mostrando más de los fragmentos del edén

¿Ya no avanzan? -dijo Alexa sorprendida en el museo escuchando todo por un audífono- eso quiere decir que...borraron su memoria para proteger el fragmento

Entonces has algo importante y busca entre los recuerdos, y no te irás hasta que encuentres algo -dijo Razas molesto, solo se retiró dejando a la leopardo sorprendida y asustada, siguió con los recuerdos buscando a Izanamy cuando lo encontró-

 _ **Izanamy edad 31 años-**_ Izanamy y Bruce estaban caminando por un lugar que estaba decorado con flores de cerezo, Izanamy estaba usando un traje negro de boda, usaba una gabardina negra con una camisa blanca japonesa debajo, usaba uña pantalón negro con una katana de mango negro con guardia dorada, su ojo estaba cicatrizado mostrando que su pupila estaba un poco clara con una cicatriz cruzando el párpado, rice usaba el mismo traje solo que con un saco negro con una flor roja en el pecho-

Bien estas a tiempo y aún no huyes por los nervios -dijo Bruce sonriendo- es todo un lío

¿Nervios? ¿Nervios? Nadie tiene nervios -dijo Izanamy sonriendo de forma torcida, su cuerpo entero estaba temblando- ¿por que tendría miedo? ¿Por que me voy a casar con la chica de mis sueños y porque vivimos en una isla aislada de todo de lo que una vez conoció y amo y ahora tengo miedo de que jamás podré hacerla tan feliz? Claro que no

Okaaaaaay...-dijo Bruce sonriendo confundido- bien solo ten en mente esto, esto lo haces porque la amas no por otra cosa, y si ella ha seguido viviendo aquí por más de tres años sin decir nada es porque te ama tanto como ama este lugar

Si gracias me hiciste sentir mejor -dijo Izanamy nervioso, Bruce solo se reía un poco- ?como crees que este ella?

Tan nerviosa o menos nerviosa que tu -dijo Bruce sonriendo, los dos siguieron caminando viendo la aldea decorando mesas, colocando velas y algunas cosas para la ceremonia, mientras tanto en otro lado Hinata estaba caminando nerviosa, ella estaba usando el vestido tradicional de bodas, mangas largas de bordes rojos, un listón atado en forma de moño en su pecho, una cinta roja en la cintura y la cola larga-

Hinata cálmate que te tengo que maquillar -dijo Lucy calmada, ella usaba un vestido morado ajustado al cuerpo-

Perdón es que es el día de mi boda y estoy de los nervios de punta -dijo Hinata nerviosa mientras su pelo se erizaba-

Ya, ya, ya, ya, tranquila -dijo Lucy nerviosa- tranquila, escucha ambos se aman, pasaron por muchas cosas juntos, desde niños, esto no es nada

Noooo...solo es uno de los días más importantes de mi vida y estoy a punto de compartir mi vida con el macho que amo haaaaaf...si es mucho que procesar -dijo Hinata sonriendo nerviosa-

Tranquila todo saldrá bien y matare al que haga una escena -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Gracias, es bueno saber que cuento contigo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- bueno estoy segura que podré con esto, pero dime ¿como vas con Bruce?

Bueno me rendí -dijo Lucy calmada-

¿Que? ¿Como te rendiste? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Bueno es que Bruce y yo no funcionamos como pensé -dijo Lucy calmada- el sigue pensando en Jun, cada día lo veo, no lo admite pero llora de tristeza y no puedo competir con que extraña a Jun, siempre piensa en ella y no puedo ser su consuelo -Hinata solo bajo las orejas deprimidas y suspiro asintiendo- bueno no nos preocupemos más por eso vamos a maquillarte -Hinata no dijo nada pero sólo podía ver a Lucy llorar ligeramente-

Descuida tu también encontrarás el amor lo sé -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Gracias Hinata -dijo Lucy sonriendo, más tarde Izanamy estaba tratando de mantener la calma pero él temblaba mucho y entonces escuchó el sonido de las flautas y volteó a ver cómo Hinata estaba caminando hacia el altar, tenía rubor en sus mejillas cubriendo su sonrojo, sus labios rojos y cargaba sus flores mientras el velo le cubría la frente, ella se colocó frente a Izanamy y sonrió-

Estas hermosa -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y sonrojado-

Y tú estás muy guapo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, después de un corto tiempo Izanamy tomó la mano de Hinata y le dio un anillo que le puso en su dedo de la mano izquierda, Hinata hizo lo mismo con Izanamy, los dos finalmente se habían casado y se dieron un beso frente a todos, las festividades siguieron mientras Izanamy y Hinata estaban viendo todo contentos, Hinata sonrió sonrojada y tomó la mano de Izanamy para colocarla en su vientre, Izanamy estaba confundido pero Hinata asintió sonriendo y comenzó a reírse, Izanamy la beso en los labios y Hinata le regresó el beso solo para terminar juntos, después de unos meses Hinata había dado a luz a un pequeño lobo blanco con sus marcas en su frente y mejillas, también había nacido una pequeña tigresa blanca idéntica a ella, ambos estaban cargando a un bebé mientras las veían sonreír-

 _ **Fuera del Animus-**_ la hembra estaba viendo los recuerdos pero no podía encontrar nada, Alexa estaba viendo todo a través de la cámara y de su celular-

Bien no hay tiempo ya -dijo Alexa sería, camino fuera de las cámaras para ver qué los sujetos de prueba del Animus estaban caminando de un lugar a otro, ella tomó su reloj y comenzó a teclear un mensaje en el- _Ya es hora_ -Lo envió y caminó viendo a los sujetos, solo camino cerca de un mono y le dio un papel, el mono camino escondiéndose de la vista de los guardias y vio el pedazo de papel-

Ya es hora -fue lo que dijo el mono intranquilo, el mensaje fue enviado entregándolo a otro sujetó de prueba, todos los animales se vieron y asintieron, Alexa entro al museo caminando y vio un estante con los objetos de asesino de Izanamy y su equipo-

Llegó el momento señor Izanamy -dijo Alexa intranquila, ella abrió su saco y tomó una pistola, la cargó y golpeó el vidrio rompiéndolo en pedazos, Bruce estaba caminando junto a unos sujetos de prueba con las manos en la espalda, en la sala de cámaras de seguridad un par de leones estaban viendo las pantallas mostrando el exterior de la puerta principal, lo primero que vieron fue un lobo blanco usando un saco azul oscuro y camisa blanca con un pantalón del mismo color y botas-

Seguridad tenemos un intruso en la puerta principal -dijo uno de los leones, en la entrada principal el lobo mostró que tenía ojos color rojizo, solo colocó sus manos en la espalda esperando algún movimiento, en su oficina Razas estaba viendo la cámara de la sala del Animus y tenía una reproducción de los recuerdos de Izanamy, estaba callado y entonces noto al lobo en su puerta principal-

Hmmmm ese lobo...se me hace familiar -dijo Razas serio- solo lo vio un momento y reaccionó- ¡A todos los de seguridad! ¡Exterminen a los sujetos de prueba que nadie llegue a la loba! -gritó golpeando un botón rojo de su escritorio, una alarma sonó en todo el lugar alertando a los guardias que estaban ahí, los asesinos, quienes eran los sujetos de prueba comenzaron a correr hacia los estantes con armas nuevas recreadas de las viejas Armas-

¡Oigan cerdos! -Bruno gritó sonriendo corriendo entrando por un pasillo- ¡les tengo un truco hijos de gato! -lanzó bombas de humo antiguas rodando por el suelo y estas explotaron cubriendo a los guardias con el humo- ¡Vayan! ¡Vayan! ¡Vayan! -los asesinos comenzaron a correr armados con sus hojas ocultas, un leopardo saltó y sujetó del cuello a un guardia pasando la hoja por su cuello, le cortó el cuello mientras una pantera hembra tomó un arco y una flecha, disparó la flecha y esta le dio a un guardia en el cuello, en la puerta principal el lobo estaba rodeado por dos guardias-

¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Esto es propiedad privada! -dijo uno de los guardias armado con un garrote de plástico macizo- ¡¿Que no oíste?! ¡Lárgate! -lanzó un golpe horizontal pero el lobo le sujetó el garrote y lo atrajo para darle un golpe en la cara, el guardia sólo vio como el otro había caído al suelo derramando sangre de una herida en el cuello-

¿Como? -dijo el guardia nervioso, el lobo sonrió y se cruzó de brazos liberando dos hojas ocultas- ¡Asesino! -el lobo sonrió y avanzó corriendo, saltó y cayó en cima del guardia clavando las hojas ocultas en el pecho del guardia, el guardia cayó al suelo mientras el lobo se metió dos dedos a la boca y silbó, un grupo de animales vestidos de equipo swat se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla con escudos, siguieron golpeando hasta que la derribaron, los animales entraron corriendo mientras el lobo tomó su reloj e hizo una llamada-

Alexa estoy en la entrada principal, el equipo está entrando ¿donde estas? -dijo el lobo serio-

Estoy por ir por tu hermana Aguanta Izak, te enviaré mi hubicacion -dijo Alexa sería corriendo por un pasillo; se cubrió pegando su espalda a un pasillo, colocó su audífono en su oído izquierdo y movió la cabeza- Izak escucha tu hermana está en el Animus, pero aún no tenemos todo lo que necesitamos

 _¿Que? ¿Que mas debes estar buscando? Saca a mi hermana ya_ -dijo Izak alterado por el teléfono-

Esta bien ya voy, hay no me pagan lo suficiente para esto -dijo Alexa molesta, salió del muro y comenzó a disparar dándole a dos guardias, camino y siguió por una puerta, disparó contra un guardia mientras los asesinos estaban peleando contra ellos- ¡Bruno! -Bruno saltó rodando tirando a un guardia en el suelo-

¿Que sucede? -dijo Bruno calmado-

Escúchame, necesito que me ayudes a ir al Animus a sacar a Amy de ahí, tenemos que irnos -dijo Alexa nerviosa-

Entendido señora -dijo Bruno calmado, siguieron caminando entre el caos, en otro lado Izak avanzó corriendo y saltó girando clavando su hoja oculta en la cabeza de un guardia, vio una cámara de seguridad y gruñó-

¡Mira cuanto quieras Razas pero jamas tendrás el cetro! -dijo Izak molesto mientras en su oficina Razas estaba serio viendo la pantalla-

Nunca digas nunca ger Izak -dijo Razas serio, se levantó y fue por una puerta trasera de su oficina, llegó por un pasillo y vio a unos guardias- asegúrense de que la loba blanca no salga de aquí, la quiero viva

Entendido señor -dijeron todos los guardias y se fueron corriendo, Razas solo se fue de ahí caminando mientras Alexa y Bruno entraron por un pasillo y vieron el Animus, Alexa extendió la pistola y disparó matando a la hembra-

Bien la redada ya comenzó tenemos unos minutos para sacar a Amy de aquí -dijo Alexa preocupada, camino junto a Bruno, los dos se acercaron a la consola y vieron a Amy dormida- debe haber una respuesta aquí

Hay por diosito...le disparataste en el ojo eso no se hace -dijo Bruno nervioso viendo el cuerpo de la ayudante de Razas en el suelo-

¿Y eso te molesta? Tu antepasado era un asesino y te gusta ver CSI, ¿como puede afectarte esto? -dijo Alexa molesta tecleando unas secuencias en la computadora-

Eso es porque sé que CSI usa muñecos y cosas falsas, esto es real -dijo Bruno nervioso-

Ya cállate debo terminar esto -dijo Alexa sería- No...nada, nada, nada paso lo mismo contigo cuando entraste al Animus hace meses

¿Que sucede? -dijo Bruno confundido-

Parece que Bruce e Izanamy, incluso Hinata borraron sus memorias de ese tiempo cuando escondieron los fragmentos como medida de seguridad, pero Izanamy sabía que algo estaba por ocurrir él no dejaría a las futuras generaciones sin algo que las protegiera y a parte su espada se destruyó en la pelea y debía pensar que algo los podría ayudar -dijo Alexa preocupada-

Ya se, Izanamy no es el único Shiba en la historia, busca en el año 1600 cuando las guerras terminaron gracias al batallón del señor feudal -dijo Bruno nervioso-

Eso no servirá Izanamy ya había fallecido en ese tiempo, pero recuerdo algo, nos dijeron que el general había recibido ayuda de una mujer misteriosa -dijo Alexa sería buscando en los recuerdos de Izanamy- ¡por supuesto! ¡Es como tú dices Bruno! -gritó sonriendo- Izanamy no es el único Shiba que es compatible con Amy, aquí está su nieta, la nieta de Izanamy, Sakura nos puede ayudar

¿Su nieta? -dijo Bruno confundido-

Así es, su hijo Isao Shiba asumió el cargo del clan Shiba cuando cumplió treinta años, pero él murió en las guerras poco antes de que su padre falleciera, Izanamy no tenía a nadie en quien confiarle la fuerza más que a su nieta Sakura Shiba -dijo Alexa sería- aquí esta la fecha de muerte de Izanamy, 23 de agosto de 1591, tenía noventa cuando murió en ese tiempo Sakura tenía 24 la misma edad que Amy

Deben ser más que compatibles ponla en ese recuerdo rápido los guardias se acercan por el este -dijo Bruno nervioso-

¡Tu protege la puerta yo cuido de Amy! -gritó Alexa y Bruce se fue corriendo por una puerta- bien Amy resiste nena -Alexa terminó permitiendo que Amy se sincronizara y terminara de vuelta en el Animus, el Animus la hizo retroceder un poco, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el cuerpo de una loba de su misma edad, era delgada, con cola blanca y esponjada, la loba estaba caminando por el campo usando un vestido blanco con bordes rojos, en la cintura tenía una cinta azul oscura y la falda tenía flores de muchos colores, tenía los ojos color rosado rojizo y el pelo completamente blanco con una marca de tigre en cada mejilla y una marca con forma de pétalo en su frente, su pelo en la cabeza era largo con mechones cubriendo su frente y todo era lacio, ella caminaba con algunas flores en sus manos hasta llegar a una tumba y dejó las flores-

Aquí tienes abuela espero te gusten -dijo la loba sonriendo, la tumba era nueva y se podía ver el nombre de Hinata y de acuerdo con la fecha había muerto a los ochenta y seis años- el abuelo esta más y más enfermo temo que no pase de esta semana, el no lo demuestra pero esta muy feliz porque pronto te va a ver, también a sus viejos amigos y compañeros -vió otras tumbas junto a la de Hinata- se que tú y papa se deben estar poniendo al corriente haya arriba, mi tía todavía llora un poco pero ella ahora dirige las fuerzas para proteger la aldea, quiere pensar que te sentirás orgullosa de ella

¡Sakura! -la loba reaccionó y se levantó para ver a una pequeña leona de pelo café con ojos verdes claros correr hacia ella, tenía al rededor de 12 años, usaba un vestido de color rosado con tonos amarillos en los bordes y una cinta amarilla-

¿Que sucede Bina? -dijo la loba calmada-

Es que llegaron más heridos entre esos tu tía, Sakura tu tía esta herida -dijo Bina nerviosa, y Sakura reaccionó viendo al frente solo para comenzar a correr para ver una aldea al frente, siguió corriendo y vio un grupo de animales corriendo para ver cuerpos de soldados y Samurai cargados en carretas cubiertos con sábanas-

Esto es una tragedia -dijo Sakura sorprendida, algunas hembras y niños estaban gritando y llorando viendo los cuerpos, entre esos vio a los heridos siendo llevados a una zona con clínicas-

Parece que las batallas están incrementando, ¿no llegarán aquí o si? -dijo Bina nerviosa-

No, no, tranquila pequeña iré a ver a mi tía -Sakura le froto la cabeza y camino hacia las tiendas de clínicas, camino un poco y vio a una tigresa blanca mayor, tenía al rededor de sesenta años, la vio más de cerca, la tigresa estaba sentada usando un pantalón y vendajes en el busto mientras le sacaban una flecha de la espalda-

¡AAAAAAAARGH! -la tigresa gritó molesta, Sakura la vio y era idéntica a Hinata solo que sus ojos eran carmesí oscuro- ¡Ten más cuidado! -gritó molesta viendo a una leoparda-

Disculpe mi señora -dijo la leoparda nerviosa-

Esta bien -dijo la tigresa molesta mientras se vestía colocándose una camisa azul para cubrirse- que alguien me de un trago

Tía -Sakura entro a la tienda y la vio-

Hola mi pequeña sobrina -dijo la tigresa sonriendo y le dio un abrazo a Sakura- hola Sakura lamento llegar así oliendo a sangre y humo

Descuida tía Jeanne me da gusto que estés aquí -dijo Sakura sonriendo- ¿como van las batallas? Los aldeanos están asustados y no puedo hacer que se calmen

No te mentiré querida, están volviéndose peor de lo pensado -dijo Jeanne nerviosa- los dos clanes siguen peleando, por donde veo solo hay peleas no paran

Eso es trágico -dijo Sakura nerviosa-

Pero ellos no llegarán aquí -dijo Jeanne calmada- ¿cómo estan Chikara y Kokoro? -se veía preocupada-

Chikara y Kokoro están bien tía, ellos fueron a conseguir un poco de alimento y surtidos médicos -dijo Sakura calmada- ellos vendrán a verte cuando terminen esta misión

Me alegro, mis hijos son impredecibles -dijo Jeanne nerviosa- ¿y tú abuelo?

Esta en cama -dijo Sakura deprimida- cada vez más le cuesta levantarse y también ya casi no come

Si ya está preparado -dijo Jeanne deprimida- extraña mucho a mi madre, Bruno mejor voy a verlo antes de que haga algo malo

Señora -entro un joven mono nervioso vistiendo ropa roja de combate-

Más te vale que sea importante -dijo Jeanne molesta-

El maestro Shiba se fue de su cuarto, nadie lo puede encontrar -dijo el mono nervioso-

¿Otra vez? -dijo Jeanne sorprendida- haaaay papa...Sakura ve a buscar a tu abuelo

Voy por el -dijo Sakura suspirando aburrida, solo salió de la tienda viendo a los animales correr por atención o para brindarla, siguió caminando viendo una ligera elevación con vista al mar, en medio de un tronco estaba Izanamy pero su apariencia era la de un anciano, delgado, cansado y el pasar de lo años por fin lo habían alcanzado, tenía puesto un traje rojo de cuerpo completo para que lo cubriera-

Aaaah...que fijó y delicioso...aire -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Hay por favor, tiene noventa años y todavía sigue haciendo cosas que nos preocupan a todos -dijo Sakura cansada y camino hacia el- aquí estas

¿Eh? Ah pero si es mi nieta -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿qué haces aquí?

Vine a buscarte abuelo, mi tía está preocupada por ti -dijo Sakura molesta-

Jejeje...como siempre ella se...asusta por cualquier cosa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Abuelo no es cosa de risa, tu has dejado de comer...ya casi no -dijo Sakura deprimida- nos preocupamos por ti

Oh mi pequeña -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Sakura se quedó junto a él y lo abrazó, Izanamy solo le sujetó la cabeza y se la acarició un poco- descuida es algo natural, nos pasa a todos

Si pero ya perdí a mi papá...a mi abuela, no te quiero perder a ti también -dijo Sakura llorando-

Yo siempre estaré contigo en tu corazón -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- sabes...cuando tenia tu edad yo siempre tenía grandes...aventuras...peleando, protegiendo, siendo leal a todas las enseñanzas de mi abuelo y mi pueblo, siempre con mis amigos jamás me arrepentí de nada

Abuelo -Sakura solo se quedó ahí sentada con el- tengo miedo de que las guerras nos alcanzan aquí, cada día veo cómo llegan soldados heridos o muertos, cada día es terrible y sobretodo para las familias que han perdido a sus seres amados, yo lo sé

Si también lo se, esté mundo merece paz de una forma u otra, necesitamos a alguien con un gran poder -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿De donde puede haber un gran poder? -dijo Sakura sería-

Dime...¿serías capas de darlo todo por proteger esta aldea? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si está dentro de lo que puedo dar, brazo, ojos, piernas, cola, corazón y alma entonces si -dijo Sakura sería- lo daría todo por proteger este mundo

Hmmm eso quería oír -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bien...Sakura ayuda a tu abuelo a ponerse de pie -Sakura lo vio confundida- tengo que mostrarte, algo muy importante -Sakura ayudo a Izanamy a ponerse de pie y el comenzó a caminar apoyándose con un bastón, lo siguió hasta la orilla caminando por la playa y vieron una cueva con unos tabiques bloqueándola, Izanamy se acercó y colocó la mano en una pequeña abertura con forma de círculo, solo sopló y expuso fuego de su mano, entre los tabiques se formó un símbolo en forma de sol, los tabiques comenzaron a caer dejando ver un camino-

Sígueme -Izanamy comenzó a caminar y Sakura lo siguió, Sakura iluminó el camino usando energía azul para guiarse- mucho antes de que tu padre y tía nacieran la aldea Shiba era el lugar con un gran poder militar -siguieron caminando pasando por toda la cueva- estábamos al servicio del Shogun de esos tiempos, peleábamos, dábamos batalla y siempre había equipos listos para el combate pero nuestra mayor arma era el Guerrero del Sol

¿El guerrero del sol? ¿Hablas del legendario guerrero? ¿El guerrero más fuerte de todos? -dijo Sakura sorprendida- dime ¿realmente existió? Papa decía que solo eran cuentos tuyos y de la abuela que jamás existió alguien así de poderoso

Oh jajaja o claro...lo estas mirando -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Que? -dijo Sakura confundida- ¿de que hablas?

Sakura, yo fui...el guerrero del sol -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, solo golpeó el suelo liberando energía en forma de un círculo mientras antorchas se encendieron mostrando un altar con varias cosas, Armas, retratos, libros, cofres y entre esos la raíz de un árbol con la gema del sol brillando-

Vaya...no puedo creerlo...siempre pensé que solo eran una leyenda -dijo Sakura sorprendida- espera ¿que ocurrió? ¿Por que mi papá no sabía de esto? ¿O mi tía? ¿O mis primos?

Verás cuando tu padre nació le prometí a tu abuela que nada malo les pasaría a nuestros hijos ni a nuestra aldea de nuevo, por eso deje de ser un guardián y no le heredé ese trabajo a nadie más hasta ahora -dijo Izanamy cansado- Sakura esta es tu herencia te la dejo -Izanamy señaló un cofre en el fondo- ahí está lo que debes vestir -Sakura se acercó y abrió el cofre sorprendida y sacó un traje de asesino negro femenino con bordes rojos y una cinta roja- esa ropa te servirá para pasar desapercibida en la noche, ahora tome mi gema del sol -Sakura vio la gema y la tomó pero esta brillo un poco y paso a su espalda-

Ahora como señor del clan Shiba yo te nombro Guerrera del Sol Sakura Shiba -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Haré que te sientas orgulloso -dijo Sakura sonriendo, Izanamy sonrió y comenzó a toser un poco- ¡Abuelo! ¡Resiste abuelo! -más tarde Sakura estaba viendo por la ventana como Izanamy estaba recostado pasando sus últimos momentos junto a Jeanne- No te preocupes abuelo protegeré este mundo, lo juro por mi honor -Sakura se fue corriendo de ahí pero por alguna razón Amy estaba viendo todo, Jeanne salió un momento dejando solo a Izanamy, Amy camino por un tiempo y vio a Izanamy en la cama mientras todo se volvía blanco para ella-

Amy...Amy ¿estás ahí? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Que? ¿Sabes que estoy aquí? -dijo Amy sorprendida- ¿como?

Jejeje...estoy en mis últimos momentos...pero puedo verte claramente...eres blanca...igual que yo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- cuando tuve contacto con los fragmentos...aaagh pude ver cosas...cosas del futuro distante...y entre esos te vi a ti...y tu destino, escucha...debes proteger a Japón de todo mal...es tu deber por favor

Claro abuelo -dijo Amy calmada- Te lo prometo, pero dime...dónde está...¿donde está el fragmento? ¿El cetro?

El cetro fue regresado al Vaticano pero la espada fue restaurada y dejada en un lugar que sabría que no buscarían -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- protege a todos Amy...te lo encargo -Amy sólo vio como Izanamy dio un suspiro y murió en paz, fuera del Animus Amy despertó y se levantó de la silla-

¡Espera! Espera Amy, vuelve a acostarte -dijo Alexa nerviosa- tenemos que saber dónde está el fragmento

Yo sé dónde está la espada -dijo Amy sonriendo-

¿Que? ¿Como? -dijo Alexa sorprendida-

Izanamy me lo dijo -dijo Amy sonriendo, se escucharon algunos golpes y vieron a Bruno retroceder esquivando ataques- Alexa necesitó Armas

Aquí tienes -Alexa saco de su espalda las hojas ocultas y Amy se las puso- de parte de tu ancestro -Amy sonrió y saco las hojas ocultas y se quedó en guardia, en el techo Izak salió corriendo de una puerta viendo a Razas subir a un helicóptero, tomó un arma y disparó pero Razas cerró la puerta bloqueando los disparó, Izak sólo vio a Razas despegar e irse, dentro del edificio se escucharon algunos disparos y sonidos de peleas, dentro Bruno, Alexa y Amy estaban peleando contra los guardias, Amy se agachó y lanzó un golpe clavando la hoja oculta en el estómago de un guardia solo para que Alexa le disparara en la cabeza, Alexa saco una segunda pistola y extendió su brazo derecho disparando contra un guardia dándole en el pecho, Bruno saltó girando y le dio una patada a otro guardia, se agachó y tomó un arco y flecha para dispara contra él clavando la flecha en su pecho-

¡No hay tiempo de peleas! ¡Vámonos! -gritó Izak entrando al cuarto, tomó su arma y disparó contra algunos guardias- ¡vámonos!

Entendido hermano -dijo Amy nerviosa-

¿Y este quien es? -dijo Bruno confundido, Alexa y Bruno siguieron a los dos lobos fuera del edificio, más tarde los asesinos y Amy estaban afuera corriendo por calles conectando a un pequeño monte, donde pudieron alejarse-

Gracias por salvarme hermano -dijo Amy sonriendo-

De nada hermana pero vamos tenemos mucho que hacer entre esos encontrar el fragmento -dijo Izak calmado dándole ropa a Amy, Amy se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera negra de manga corta, una sudadera blanca con bordes rojos, unos tenis blancos y sus hojas ocultas-

Yo sé dónde está el fragmento -dijo Amy sonriendo- vengan, tenemos que ir a Okinawa -Amy siguió caminando seguida por todos, mientras tanto en el helicóptero Razas estaba hablando por teléfono-

Si perdimos una de las estaciones y el sujetó de prueba -dijo Razas calmado-

 _¡Te dije que me trajeras a la loba y la información del cetro! ¡El cetro fue el único fragmento que sobrevivió en esa gran batalla hace cuatrocientos años!_ -gritó un macho molesto-

Le prometo señor Ping que esto no se repetirá -dijo Razas intranquilo-

No quiero promesas, quiero acciones, quiero el cetro -en una oficina en alguna parte de china estaba un panda de ojos verdes viendo por la ventana sentado en una silla sosteniendo el teléfono, era idéntico a Po- mi antepasado no comprendió el error pero yo si -colgó y suspiro- puede que mi ancestro fallara pero yo no, tendré el poder lo juro por la orden de los templarios -Amy, Izak, Alexa y Bruno estaban caminando por un bosque en Okinawa, estaban caminando hasta una pequeña cueva debajo de una roca en frente del mar-

¿Amy que es este lugar? -dijo Izak confundido-

Ya habíamos revisado aquí creo -dijo Alexa confundida- No hay nada

Si pero no revisaron bien -dijo Amy sonriendo, quito unas malezas de la pared y encontró la apertura, solo extendió su mano y gritó liberando energía, la pared reaccionó y comenzó a moverse dejando ver un pasillo, caminaron un rato y vieron un altar con varias cosas, entre esas una estatua de lobo sujetando la espada del edén- Izanamy dejó la espada en su futura tumba antes de morir pero Sakura la saco y la uso para terminar la guerra de Sekigahara hace 417 años, y cuando hubo paz ella dejó la espada aquí para que nadie más la encontrara -Izak tomó la espada y está brillo-

Los templarios fallaron, pero nosotros no -dijo Amy sonriendo- recuerden estas palabras mientras otros hombres sigan ciegamente la verdad recuerden

Nada es verdad -dijeron Alexa, Izak, Bruno y Amy calmados-

Aunque otros hombres se dejen cortar por la ley y la moral -dijo Amy sonriendo- recuerden

Todo está permitido -dijeron los cuatro sonriendo-

Somos asesinos, vivimos entre las sombras para servir a la luz -dijo Amy sonriendo, en medio de la noche Amy estaba caminando usando un traje de asesino de color negro con borde rojo viendo la ciudad de Tokyo- nuestra guerra -extendio los brazos y vio hacia abajo para dar un salto de fe- apenas está comenzando

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
